


Capturing Her Damaged Heart

by mushi0131



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Warnings in chapter one, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 270,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi0131/pseuds/mushi0131
Summary: A deadly disease plagues the world. People are dying, the dead are rising. The infection spreads too fast to stop. Everyone tries their best to survive in this post-apocalyptic world, but things get messy for Natsu when he finds a blonde woman on one of his missions. Natsu takes it upon himself to help her, protect her, and accidentally fall in love with her? Zombie Apocalypse AU.





	1. Section Six

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE STARTING!**

**Welcome to my newest story! You read correctly! This is a zombie apocalypse AU!**

**I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.**

**A few warnings before we get started: This is** _**rated E** _ **for explicit language, violence, torture, physical and emotional abuse, character death, sexual abuse, eventual sexual content, possible triggers, controversial topics, drug use, and adult situations.**

**As you can see, the zombie apocalypse can get quite messy. This is not a story for the lighthearted. The triggering content won't go into extreme detail, but I did want to put a warning.**

**In the beginning of chapters where there's either** _**smut** _ **or** _**a possible trigger** _ **, I will post a warning so you can choose if you want to read it, skim it, or skip it. (Keep in mind, it will be a while until either happen.)**

 **If at any time you decide you don't want to continue reading this story then please don't feel any pressure from me to keep reading. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so don't compromise your well-being for the sake of a story. That being said, I also want to say I will not change how I write this story. The main plot has already been decided. It's not meant to be a fluffy piece, but there will be good times shared here and there for our survivors and there will be a** _**relatively** _ **happy ending.**

**I would also like to warn this is a 'slow burn' story! So keep that in mind while reading. This is a NALU story, but be warned, this will be a bumpy ride.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! I only own this specific plot, and my OC's if I choose to create some.** **There is no updating schedule.**

**I sincerely hope you read all the warnings and didn't skip straight to the story, but if you did, good luck. Either way, enjoy!**

**This is the cover photo I drew for the story:**

* * *

**Chapter One: Section Six**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Morning)_

Flipping the page of his manga, Natsu read out loud, "'We just said that's the wrong name!'" He took a breath, changing the tone of his voice a bit. "'No, it's not! When I made him that shrine, Yato was so happy! He'd wanted it for so long! It can't be wrong!'"

Eyes flitting to the next page, Natsu continued. "'Or he wouldn't have cried like that...'"

He sighed, closing his manga and setting it beside him. He didn't need to turn the page to know what came next. Muttering, he recited the words from the next few pages because he had them memorized. "'Yaboku! Wheeeeew... Welcome back, Yato.'"

Green eyes shut as he leaned back on his mattress, staring up at the fluorescent lights that didn't work anymore. "This is so boring," he moaned to himself. He had read his tenth volume of 'Noragami' twenty, no... twenty-one times before today.

_'If only I had the other volumes. Maybe then I wouldn't be so bored.'_

Shifting against his bed and covers, he tried to get comfortable for a nap. However, the sound of a female's voice captured his attention. "If it's so boring, why do you keep reading it?"

Jolting, Natsu looked over towards the door to see one of his oldest friends, Erza Fernandes. Her long red hair was pulled back into a thick braid, brown eyes locked with his.

"It's still a good book," Natsu reasoned, sitting up on his mattress until his back pressed against the wall. "It was just better the first few times I read it. Now nothing's a surprise." Threading a hand through his spiky pink locks, he felt a few tangles towards the ends. He needed to run a comb through it later.

"It's a manga."

"Anyways..." Not wanting to lose the manga vs. book debate... again, he changed the subject. "What's up?" Looking over to the door, he found it propped open. He swore he closed it earlier so Happy couldn't escape. "Actually, when did you get here? I didn't hear the door open."

Walking over to him, Erza bent over to pull at a wire hanging by his face, effectively plucking the earbud from his ear. "Maybe that's because you have these in your ear." She pressed it to her ear to see what he was listening to, frowning when she realized there was nothing coming from it. Pulling on the cord, she saw his cellphone fall from his pocket. Nothing happened when she pressed the home screen button.

"It died a little bit ago."

"You didn't charge it?" she asked, setting the device back on his mattress.

Natsu shrugged before yawning. "I did, but then Asuka started crying this morning."

"Ah," Erza nodded, already understanding what happened. "Game or movie?"

"Movie." Natsu pulled the other earbud from his ear before wrapping it around his phone. "I mean I know 'Big Hero 6' is good, but how many times can she rewatch it?" The same question could be applied to Natsu and reading his manga, but he didn't touch that topic again.

Erza sat on the tile floor, looking towards the windows above the bookshelves. "Better than letting her watch your horror movies."

Natsu couldn't help but agree. He didn't want to give the girl nightmares, especially with the world as it was now. "True."

"Speaking of movies, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Jellal and I are having a movie night in our room."

Not having anything else going on tonight, Natsu nodded. "Sure. Which movie are you thinkin' of?"

"We're not sure yet. We were going to go through the DVD wallet they found last week and see if there's anything interesting. Is it okay if we borrow your car inverter?"

"Sure. It's on my bookcase on the top shelf." Natsu nodded towards the three bookcases. One was his, the other his roommates, and the third was vacant now. He tried not to think about it too much seeing as it upset him every time he did.

He watched Erza collect the item before he returned to her spot on the floor. The inverter would let her use a car's 12 volt socket to charge something. It wasn't strong enough to power up a toaster - _Natsu had tried and failed_ , but it was perfect for charging a laptop.

Natsu tried relaxing on his mattress, but it wasn't as comfortable as the one he had back in his apartment. _'At least I'm not sleeping on the floor anymore,'_ he thought, relieved he had something to sleep on that didn't hurt his back.

Cocking his head in her direction, he saw she was still sitting there. To his knowledge, she was supposed to be at work. "So was that it?"

"Actually, no." Erza shook her head. "I almost forgot, they need you to go off base."

"What?" Springing up, he looked at her with wide eyes. "Why? It's my day off!"

Erza sighed, frowning. He could see the confliction in her eyes, knowing she hated when any of her friends left the base. "I know, but Max hasn't come back yet. He was supposed to be back yesterday."

Natsu's lips parted, stunned silent for a moment. "He didn't come back?"

"You didn't notice?" She glanced over to the other mattress in the room. "He's your roommate."

"Doesn't mean I know where he's at all the time," Natsu said, his tone defensive. He wasn't Max's keeper. "Besides, I just got off watch this morning. I assumed he already went to work."

Natsu had overnight duty last night, which meant he watched over the base from five in the afternoon until five in the morning. It involved making rounds to keep the perimeter secure from possible threats. By the time he went to duty last night Max still wasn't back yet, but he assumed he was running late, nothing more.

"You didn't notice he didn't come through the gate?" Erza asked, raising a brow.

"I assumed he came back while I was making one of my rounds." Natsu frowned, realizing he should have asked if anyone had seen Max come in. "Where'd he go?"

"Section six."

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "That's like the worst one!" Standing up, he walked to his bookcase where his clothes and personal items sat. Eyes flitting to the dragon statue sitting on top, he admired it for a moment before getting to work.

"At least it doesn't have many undead," Erza pointed out, only for Natsu to huff.

"It also has no supplies left either. It's a waste of time to go there."

Section six was picked clean by their group a month ago. There was nothing left but straggling undead who happened upon that area after they cleared it out. "Why was he even going there?"

"If I was told correctly, they wanted to give him an easy area just in case he couldn't handle being a clearer."

Natsu nodded, understanding that logic. Max was a janitor here, the job assigned to him because he said he didn't feel comfortable leaving the base. Lately he'd been talking about becoming a clearer for more action. Advising him against it proved ineffective since Max never listened to him anyway.

"I shoulda gone with him for his first time."

Taking off his precious scarf, he started lifting his shirt. "Dumbass," he groused. Clearing wasn't so difficult when you had a partner who knew what they were doing. Natsu was good at it, but apparently Max couldn't wait the extra few days until he was ready. It was a simple job, but still dangerous.

A clearer left base for the better part of the day to kill zombies, making it easier for runners to go look for supplies. When all the undead were killed, the clearer would then move the corpses out of the way to make room for vehicles driving through. Sometimes they used the dead bodies to block areas where more undead might come from.

They had a few areas blocked off with bodies alone. It was gross and smelled horrible, but it was effective. Plus it helped cover the survivor's scent from the undead.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked when she saw him take off his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers and white socks.

Glancing back at her, he raised a brow. "I'm not goin' out there in my good clothes."

Erza looked at the torn red shirt Natsu folded. His definition of 'good' had dropped since the outbreak. Everyone's had.

Her eyes raked over the tan skin stretched over his firm muscles. Natsu was one of the lucky ones not as affected physically by everything going on around them. While most people started to lose muscle mass, he gained it.

Not only did he work out in his spare time, but he also went on a lot of runs. While off base, survivors were allowed to eat whatever they found to stay alive, whereas those on base had to stick with their rations. It was one of the perks runners had since they risked their lives every time they left the base to scavenge more supplies.

As Natsu put on his tennis shoes, Erza admired the tattoos on his body. She wished she had some for herself, but she had spent all her money on college and her wedding while Natsu used his money to pay for whatever he wanted.

On his right shoulder he wore a red fairy tattoo, matching their high school's mascot, _the fighting fairies_. He got that one after losing a bet to their other friend, Gray Fullbuster.

A large dragon covered Natsu's left shoulder blade and part of his back, while his right side held his biggest tattoo. Stretching from the top of his ribs down to his upper thigh, with only a small gap in between, adorned a red scaled tattoo. At first glance it looked like his skin had been ripped open, revealing realistic dragon scales under his flesh.

Erza remembered Natsu forking over all the money he saved up during his Junior and Senior year to afford it. He said it was worth it though, and she had to agree. After the outbreak her college credits were worth nothing, but he still had his tattoos.

At least her wedding to her best friend, Jellal, would stay a fond memory in her mind, something to think of when times got tough. Which lately, seemed to happen more often than not.

While Natsu put on his black cargo shorts, she noted the cuts and scars on his torso and arms, some healed but others were recovering. A nasty one in the shape of an 'X' on his hip was stitched, but it looked mostly healed.

"Don't bust your stitches open," Erza warned. "You know Grandeeney will kill you if she has to sew you up again."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu groaned before folding up his scarf. It was supposed to be white, but the lack of a proper washer machine left the thing a little dingy. The rips in the material didn't help either, but he refused to have the 'laundry detail' touch his scarf. He could wash it and sew it on his own - _whenever he got around to it_.

Natsu grumbled to himself as he applied some deodorant. "And I just took a shower yesterday." Aggravated, he placed the cap back on the stick of deodorant a little too roughly. He knew he would sweat, making his weekly shower less effective.

"It's cold outside. You should wear pants," Erza said, then laughed when she saw him narrow his eyes at her.

"You know I don't get cold." Despite his words, he grabbed the black material with zippers around the top. Sliding them over his legs, he attached them to his cargo shorts to make them pants. "You're like a damn mom."

"I can't help it," Erza teased. "You and Gray act just like children."

"Hey," Natsu sneered. "Don't compare me to that stripping asshole!" He took his frustration out on Gray seeing as his absence made him an easy target.

"Sheesh! If he's your best friend and you talk about him like that, I'd hate to hear what you say about me."

Natsu mumbled under his breath exactly what Gray and him said behind her back many times, but when she asked him to repeat himself he shouted, "N-nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Erza stood up, heading for the door. "Well, I have to get back to work. Let me know if you find Max. I'd hate to see another friend go."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu secured his headlamp on his head, then shoved his cargo pockets with a wireless doorbell and remote, his keys, a lighter, and his damaged pack of cigarettes.

"I wish you'd quit." She disapproved of his smoking, but there wasn't much she could do when he was twenty years old. It was legal for him - _even if legal rules didn't seem to apply anymore_.

"You and me both," Natsu said before walking over to a small animal sleeping in the corner of the room. "I'll be back soon, Happy." Petting the blue feline, he smiled when the cat purred back at him. Looking at the empty food bowl, he frowned. "I'll find something you can eat today," he promised before standing back up.

Currently his cat, Happy, was eating whatever scraps Natsu could find. They'd already gone through all the local houses and picked them clean of cat food, leaving no more suitable food for his feline friend. It didn't help that Natsu wasn't the only one on base with a cat.

Glancing at the opened window of the classroom, he decided to leave it open in case Happy wanted to use the bathroom outside while he was gone. It allowed the cold air to drift into the room, but it was better than letting Happy piss or shit inside.

Popping a pill, he swallowed some water from his water bottle. He had horrible motion sickness, the medication soothing his stomach. If only he had more, seeing as he had a few left now.

By the time Natsu was ready to leave his room, Erza was already gone. Deciding he didn't want to bring his phone with him, he left it behind. Not only was it dead, it would be a distraction.

Distractions were the last thing he needed when off base.

After locking up the classroom, he turned on his headlamp so he could see where he was heading. The second floor was dim, the minimal light coming from the large window at the end of the hallway. He could use that light to guide his way, but his flashlight worked better.

Trying to leave the second floor without any attention proved impossible. Frowning, he heard a door open to reveal a pink haired woman smiling at him from across the hall.

"Hi Natsu," she said, her voice almost like a purr.

Natsu tried his best to not look uncomfortable. "Hi Sherry."

She leaned against the door, jutting her chest out. "When are you going to pay me a little visit?"

Natsu merely chuckled at the implied offer. "No thanks." The world might have gone to shit, but that didn't mean he wanted to give up his virginity to a random girl. "Sorry," he said, lacking an apologetic tone, "good luck!"

Before she had a chance to say anything, he started walking past her classroom and to the stairs leading to the first floor. Natsu sighed, glad he got through that one more time. She'd been propositioning him for a while now, but he said no every time. He didn't want to have sex for nothing. A lot of the survivors fucked to keep distracted from the world they now lived in, but that wasn't for Natsu.

He hoped Sherria, Sherry's little cousin didn't do that when she got older. She was fourteen, but he didn't know how long social norms would last with the world falling apart around them. As long as her and Wendy stayed away from that stuff he was happy. Those two were good girls, and he'd be damned if he saw them trying to pull the same stunt when they got older.

Walking down the hall of the first floor, he headed towards the arena. It was a new addition to Magnolia High, built two years ago for the school's basketball team. After the outbreak it was converted for more suitable means. Since it had the only electricity - _generated by the solar panels on the roof_ \- it was the perfect place to boil water for drinking and showering.

The 'kitchen detail' used it to make breakfast and dinners, but the area was also used for people to hang out during their days off. Being a runner most days, the thing Natsu associated the arena with the most was the processing station.

Before making his way outside, Natsu headed into the male's bathroom to take a leak. Once he finished relieving himself, he zipped up, then grabbed the bucket of rain water. One splash was enough to rinse his piss down the drains to avoid stinking up the place.

Females had to use more water to cause the toilet to properly flush. This was their alternative since they didn't have running water anymore.

Finished, Natsu left the bathroom to head to the side doors. He clicked his headlamp off as he exited the school.

Yes, their base was a school, _Magnolia High_ to be exact.

It was an old building, used for over thirty years before the outbreak started. The main building didn't have power, but they made due with flashlights and lamps. Some people - _like Natsu_ \- used candles to keep their rooms bright at night when they needed to see, but he used his more for the smell.

Without running water, showers were scarce, meaning people smelled worse than before the outbreak.

It wasn't terrible. As long as everyone went to work when they were scheduled, they earned one ten-minute warm shower every week in the arena's locker rooms. It wasn't an actual shower. Camping showers did the trick well enough. Considering the alternative was living off base, it seemed like a fair trade.

Natsu walked the short distance from the school to the arena, gawking once again at the oversized building. It cost the school over ten million dollars to build it, but he felt they could have used that money to buy something more useful.

Like better school books or desks.

Natsu couldn't count how many times he opened a book to find dicks or foul language drawn all over the pages when he used to attend this school. Sure he loved sports, but they already had a nice gym. The arena was a waste of money.

Walking up the concrete stairs, Natsu entered the arena. He wasn't surprised to see people coming and going, enjoying their free time in the arena. He couldn't blame them since it had large windows to provide light and a lot of room to run around. Not to mention the large bleachers on both sides, giving people a place to sit and talk indoors without using flashlights.

They didn't turn on the regular lights since it would take too much electricity. Solar panels could only store so much. The only lights turned on in the arena were in the processing station, the weapons room, and the kitchen where the stoves and microwaves were set up. Luckily, the large windows in the arena provided enough natural light during the day.

Natsu headed straight for the weapons room, which used to be where the school-themed merchandise was sold. A guard patrolled the area, eyes on Natsu was he went to the window in the wall. Ignoring the guard's gaze, he rang the little bell, waiting until a short guy with a long pointy nose came up to help him. "Yes?"

"Natsu Dragneel. I need my knives."

Nobarly, a guy Natsu wished he didn't know, cocked his head. "Why'd you introduce yourself every time? I know who you are. We went to high school together for fuck's sake."

Barely holding back a groan, Natsu lied. "Just tryin' to follow protocol." He didn't want him to think they were in any way friends. Nobarly's crude sense of humor rubbed people the wrong way. Natsu told inappropriate jokes too, but his were a lot less offensive.

"Do you want both of them?" another guy asked, popping into the conversation.

Natsu nodded, thankful _someone_ was doing their damn job. Nobarly turned, shouting, "Grab him a backpack too in case he finds something while he's out."

"No need!" Natsu hollered, hoping the other guy heard him. "I'm taking my truck." He pulled out his keys to show him in case he wanted visual representation as well.

Normally Natsu didn't take his truck, but he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. It was his only day off this week, and he felt tired from the lack of sleep last night. He wanted to find Max as soon as possible, bring him home, then pass out until dinner time. His truck would make things go by a lot faster, even if he was pressing his luck with gas. He had about a third of a tank left, so he hoped he found Max quickly.

"Are you going to look for Max?" Nobarly asked, a slight smirk on his face. "I heard he didn't come back last night."

Eye twitching, he nodded. "Yeah." He hoped he could get his weapons soon, already getting a bad feeling crawling up his spine.

Nobarly shouted over his shoulder, "Hey! Grab him a tarp too!"

Natsu frowned, regretting his next question before he asked. "Why would I need a tarp?"

"It's for Max's body when you find him."

The frown on Natsu's face deepened as his eyebrows darted in. "Shut the hell up!" He gritted his teeth, barely holding back the urge to punch Nobarly in the face. "I'm finding him alive!"

" _Sure_ ," he snickered, making Natsu's stomach twist.

Before he could do anything, the other guy came back. He held out a belt with two knives attached, a tarp, and two cans of spray paint.

Accepting his belt, Natsu wrapped it around his hips and threaded it through two loops before securing it to his body. He took the two cans of spray paint, one black and one red, but hesitated when offered the tarp. As much as he wanted to find Max alive, he had to prepare for the possibility of not being so lucky.

He grabbed the tarp reluctantly, then scowled as he made his way out of the arena and towards the parking lot. A guard followed him until he made it to his truck, making sure Natsu didn't go anywhere he wasn't supposed to while carrying a weapon.

Weapons weren't allowed on base for safety reasons.

Unlocking his truck, his battery still working. Once a week he started it and drove around the parking lot. It was enough to keep the battery alive and the fuel from settling.

As Natsu started his truck, he looked up and over at the school. The school's flag waved from the flagpole. The symbol in the center was supposed to represent a fairy with a tail, but Natsu thought it looked more like a weird bird.

Magnolia High, home of the fighting fairies. The symbol was specifically called Fairy Tail, but most people couldn't get to that part, laughing too much that their mascot was a fairy. Their leader - _the old principal_ \- decided to name the base 'Fairy Tail' in honor of the symbol. Before Natsu was annoyed with his Fairy Tail tattoo on his shoulder, but now he liked it since it represented the base.

The guard kept his hands on his rifle as Natsu drove to the gate. He didn't pay him any mind, knowing he wouldn't get in trouble as long as he followed the rules. Driving to the gate, he waited until the gate guard opened it for him. Right now it was just a chain link fence, but they were working on reinforcing it with whatever they could find.

The gate hadn't seen any zombies in a few weeks, but that was due to the constant clearers they sent out every day to get rid of the approaching zombies. As long as everyone did their part, the base would stay safe.

Natsu drove down the spray painted roads, heading towards section six. He decided to listen to music for the time being. If he kept it low enough he would stay alert, not that it was really necessary.

The streets were dead, _literally_.

Cracking a window, Natsu lit a cigarette. Groaning, he saw he only had two left. He used to smoke half a pack a day, but now he was forced to use them sparingly. Trying to quit left him moody and restless, so he smoked when he could.

Inhaling deeply, he filled his lungs with smoke before blowing it towards the window. Lung cancer was the least of his worries now, not when there were other things trying to kill him. For his sake, he hoped the only undead he might face would be walkers. He didn't know if he had the energy to face a sprinter.

Or worse, multiple sprinters.

Shivering at the thought, Natsu turned down a street that went specifically to the center of section six. If he wanted to find Max, that was the best place to start looking. He drove for a couple of miles, seeing houses and littered streets. There were bodies laying on the ground, but most had their heads smashed in.

That was the best way to kill a zombie. The movies got it right, it was a headshot. Any severe damage to the brain or brain stem would permanently kill them. Natsu didn't have a gun, so he used his two military issued Ka-Bars.

He got them from his dad as a present for enlisting, but Natsu never got the chance to leave for boot camp. His ship date was a week after the outbreak, so he never got the chance to try to serve his country like his father did.

Natsu wanted a gun, but they wouldn't give him one. They asked him one simple question, and he answered wrong. Apparently saying 'no' to 'have you ever fired a gun before?' was the wrong thing to say. The leaders at the base wanted to keep the firearms in the hands of those who actually knew how to use them. Since ammo was precious, they didn't want to spend the time teaching someone how to shoot.

After a while, Natsu accepted the decision. He'd never fired one before, and he didn't want to waste ammo. For now his knives were enough, especially since they had kept him alive so far.

Natsu's heart beat a little faster when he got his first clue to Max's whereabouts. In the middle of a street there was a backpack. Seeing two cans of spray paint next to the backpack, Natsu knew it belonged to someone from Fairy Tail.

"Shit," Natsu cursed, parking the truck. He climbed out to inspect the bag. It had a flashlight and pack of matches inside, but no weapon. He sighed, hoping that was a good sign. If Max could defend himself he should be fine.

Natsu tossed the backpack in the passenger seat, then glanced around. All the houses in the neighborhood had red X's on the doors. That was part of Fairy Tail's system. A red X meant the house was tapped out of supplies, but a black circle meant zombies were trapped inside. If a door had both, it meant just how it sounded, no supplies, but zombies inside.

Natsu only saw red, so he felt relieved. Walking around, Natsu listened for anything that could be useful. He heard birds chirping and the wind brushing against the trees, but he didn't hear a person or zombie.

He looked around houses, checking inside a few. Luck didn't seem to be on his side. Tall grass brushed against his legs as he continued his search. After twenty minutes, he found something promising.

Near the edge of the neighborhood, the street turned into a dirt road. Section six was in the urban part of Magnolia, meaning less people and less supplies. A few feet into the dirt road, Natsu noticed two things.

Drops of blood and footprints.

 _Multiple_ sets of footprints.

Natsu cringed when he realized Max might have found some undead after all. He raced back to his truck. Climbing inside, he started it up to head down the dirt road, taking note of the black line spray painted across the path.

A black line meant that was as far as the survivors went, anything beyond that was a mystery.

Gulping, Natsu hoped he wasn't being led into trouble. He had one goal in mind: Get Max. However, he didn't know how successful he would be after he started driving towards the unknown.

* * *

**Hello again! So, what'd you think? Was this too much information to absorb at once? Also what do you think about putting the dates whenever the day changes or a new chapter starts? I'm trying something new, but I don't know if it makes things more confusing. Let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you follow to get further updates! I'm sure some of you are wondering where Lucy is. Don't worry, she pops up soon. Also, the 'arena' is loosely based off something my old school did after I graduated, but I obviously can't reveal which school it was for privacy reasons.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for the zombie apocalypse feel free to share them!** **I hope you enjoy this new adventure with me.**

 **Once again, please let me know what you think so far. :)** **There is no updating schedule because it takes me a while to write these chapters. I have another long multi-chapter story I'm writing (Fairy Tail GO!, which is my priority), as well as various one-shots and shorter multi-chapter stories in the works. Please be patient with me as I write this story since updates will take longer than usual. Your feedback is welcomed! As well as constructive criticism!**

**Up next, Chapter Two: What's in the basement?**


	2. What's in the basement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains violence and disturbing imagery. Proceed with caution. (I will provide warnings like this in the beginning of chapters where they're needed.)

**Chapter Two: What's in the basement?**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Morning)_

With one window down and the radio off, Natsu drove slowly to listen for anything that might be helpful. He wished his engine was quieter, but that was the problem with his truck. It roared, causing him to drive less than five miles an hour to avoid making noise.

The dirt road seemed to go on forever, but the odometer marked his journey at two miles. Eyes widening, Natsu realized the path led straight into the woods. He knew it wasn't wise to drive past the tree line. Escape would be nearly impossible if he had to turn around quickly.

Weighing his options, Natsu parked ten feet away from the tree line. Cutting the engine off, he jumped out of the truck with a determined glint in his eyes. Max was coming home alive, no matter what Natsu had to do.

Following the scattered footprints, he headed into the woods. Immediately his surroundings became dark, the trees blocking the sun. He would be harder to see, but so would any zombies in the area. Knowing the black line was drawn miles away, there was a chance the forest was infested.

With one knife out, Natsu passed tree after tree with his eyes peeled. He listened, hearing birds and wind brushing by, but no humans or zombies. Part of Natsu wondered if the footprints never belonged to Max. Maybe he was hiding out in one of the houses?

Shaking his head, Natsu dismissed that thought. Max would have come out once he saw Natsu driving outside, right? He couldn't let himself get distracted with stupid ideas. Carefully walking the dirt path, he avoided sticks and dead leaves to remain stealthy.

It reminded him of when he was a kid, playing ninjas with Gray and Erza. Of course the only danger back then was getting caught and losing the game. Now if he was found he might be bitten.

Bites equaled infection, so he stayed alert.

Tempted to risk shouting Max's name, Natsu's throat locked up when he heard something squishy coming from his side. Stilling, he recognized the sound. He heard the sound of zombies eating before, and this was no different.

Slowly, he turned his head, heartbeat doubling when he saw where the noise was coming from. Twenty feet to Natsu's right were two zombies, crouched over and eating something. Cringing, Natsu saw the blood spread over the zombies' mouths and hands. He couldn't see what they were eating due to the tall grass, but he couldn't help but fear the worse.

_'Max.'_

Realizing he hadn't been noticed yet, Natsu started backing up. He didn't know if they were walkers or sprinters, so he pulled out the wireless doorbell from his pocket to find out. Setting it down a few feet away from a thick tree, he hid behind it as he prepared.

Pulling out the remote, he quickly switched the battery around so it would work. He kept the battery in the wrong position when he didn't use it to avoid accidentally setting it off or wasting the charge. Taking a shaky breath to calm his racing heart, Natsu pressed the button on the remote.

_"Ding dong!"_

The air left Natsu's lungs once he heard a snarl. Feeling his body sweat, he took another deep breath to relax. He wouldn't admit it to other people, but he was terrified of zombies. Acting tough was a front. He was just like everyone else.

He wanted to live, and zombies were his biggest threat to survival.

Holding his breath, Natsu heard uneven footsteps approaching. He tensed when he saw a zombie stagger past the tree, languidly traveling as it searched for the source of the noise. A knife stuck out from its neck, causing Natsu's heart to drop.

He tried not to think about whose knife that was, wanting to focus on his enemy.

Seeing as it didn't run towards the sound, Natsu deemed it a walker, the slower of the zombie race. Glancing at the direction it came from, he saw the other hadn't followed. Grip tightening on his knife, he sprang into action.

In a flash, Natsu ran up to the walker, grabbing it by the shoulder before driving his knife into its skull. It went in easily since he used a strong and deliberate motion, but he struggled pulling it out. Body suction trapped his knife in the skull, blood and lack of air creating a suction that locked his blade into place.

The corpse fell to the ground, lifeless like it had been the first time the body died, only this time it wouldn't come back to life. Jerking the knife back and forth, Natsu tried removing it from the corpse. One sharp twist cracked the skull open to let air flow into the wound, freeing his knife. He wished he had a hunting or tactical knife, most being equipped to handle that specific issue.

Shaking the knife, he removed a bit of the blood before turning around. He wasn't fully turned before he heard footsteps, jolting when he saw the other zombie staring at him a few feet away. Blood dripped down its chin as its red eyes zeroed in on Natsu, baring its teeth before sprinting towards him.

"Fuck!"

Natsu gripped his knife, running away from the attacking zombie as it snarled at him. Sticking to the trail, he led the zombie out of the forest and back to the dirt road. He didn't have time to get to the safety of his truck, the sprinter inches behind him. He could smell the foul flesh rotting on its body as it moved.

Taking a risk, Natsu jumped out to the side while kicking his leg out. Tripping, the sprinter fell to the ground with a growl. Natsu didn't hesitate to jump on its back, cursing when he dropped his knife in the process. The sprinter tried standing up before attempting to bite Natsu's arm that wrapped around its neck. While the zombie struggled in Natsu's grasp, he felt blindly at his hip for his other knife.

They rolled around on the ground, the sprinter trying to feast on his newest target while Natsu's heart pounded out of control. The disgusting smell almost overpowered him, Natsu's sensitive nose becoming a weakness. Barely managing to unsnap the strap around his knife, he brought it up and stabbed the sprinter in the side of the head. It took two tries before he pierced the skull, slicing into the brain.

The sprinter's body went limp, letting Natsu relax as he fell onto his back, heart pounding and body shaking. His hands were covered in dirt and blood, pink hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he panted. The shower he took yesterday was ruined, but he didn't care.

He was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Shit! That was too fuckin' close."

Natsu stood when his breathing regulated. He dragged the sprinter's body to the side of the road so he wouldn't deal with it when he drove back. Grabbing his other knife, Natsu headed back into the woods.

Finding the dead walker where he left it, Natsu crouched down to inspect the knife sticking out from its neck. Swallowing, he realized he was right. The knife belonged to Max, the one he had when he arrived at Fairy Tail.

Natsu removed the knife, dropping it a moment later when he remembered the zombies had been eating something. Cursing, he made his way over to where he found the undead earlier. His heart dropped when he saw light brown hair attached to a devoured, bloody body.

"Damn it!" Grimacing, Natsu balled his hands into fists as he gnashed his teeth. It was Max's body. No doubt about it.

Dropping to his knees, he yelled when he realized there was nothing he could do. Max was dead, his motionless heart revealed through the torn flesh and broken bones. He couldn't be saved.

Eyes flitting to his face, Natsu's stomach twisted when he saw the mangled flesh. His head was split open, a rock beside him drenched in blood. If Natsu had to guess, he would say Max tripped while running away from the zombies, hitting his head on the rock.

 _'I hope the fall killed him,'_ Natsu thought, knowing it was less cruel than being eaten alive.

Natsu barely held back the urge to scream. It wasn't fair! Max didn't deserve to die! He wanted to save his friend, but instead he found him slaughtered and half-eaten. Punching the ground, Natsu muttered to himself about self control. There was a time and a place for grieving, and this wasn't it.

He had to stay focus, or he might be next.

Natsu slowly walked back to his truck, his two bloody knives in his hands while he suppressed his emotions. He dropped his weapons on the ground, plopping himself beside them as he unzipped the extensions on his shorts. He used them and the grass to clean the knives off as best he could, knowing he risked blood contamination if he accidentally cut himself with them.

When they were relatively clean, he secured them to his belt. Using the bottle of hand sanitizer in his vehicle, he cleaned his hands and arms. They didn't know all the ways a person could get infected, so it was better to be cautious.

Deeming himself clean enough, Natsu started his truck. Driving into the woods, he hoped there were no other undead in the area since he would have trouble turning around. Stopping, he hopped out with the tarp in hand. He hated that Nobarly was right, imagining the smug look on that asshole's face when he would have to turn in his weapons.

He felt a sharp sting in his heart when he drove Max's knife through the boy's skull. It had to be done. Max couldn't go back to Fairy Tail to be buried unless he was confirmed dead, no chance of coming back to life.

Zero tolerance for zombies, plain and simple.

"Not fucking fair," Natsu muttered, spreading the dirty tarp out before grabbing Max's legs. He hated dragging his body across the ground, knowing it was disrespectful, but he couldn't risk getting infected. The tarp itself looked to be a hazard, dried blood from countless other bodies stained the blue material. Max wasn't the first to be laying on it, and as much as Natsu didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't be the last.

Natsu fumbled to wrap him in the tarp by himself. It took him a while, but he managed to lift the dead body into the bed of his truck. Hoping his blood wouldn't drip from the tarp, Natsu closed the tailgate before placing Max's dirty knife in the back. Fairy Tail couldn't afford to lose any weapons.

A gust of wind blew by, but Natsu didn't react. The cold weather didn't affect him like it did others, his body running hotter than most. He could go shirtless and be fine, especially after running from that sprinter. His shirt clung to his skin from sweat, pink hair wild from the run.

There were two types of zombies that Natsu knew about. Walkers and sprinters. They did just as their name suggested. All infected humans died, turning into sprinters moments later. Time caused them to slow down and decay, making them walkers. The exact time it took them to change varied.

Hell, almost three months passed since the outbreak and Natsu was still finding sprinters. He wondered if they would ever stop.

Fetching his wireless doorbell and remote, he switched the battery before putting it in his truck. It came in handy when trying to figure out what type of zombie he faced, one of his many tricks he used to survive when he was off base.

Ready to leave, Natsu grabbed the handle to his door. Ears picking up the sound of rustling leaves, he stopped, eyes flitting until he found the source. Sighing in relief, he saw it was a squirrel jumping from tree to tree above.

Looking around to see the area clear, he followed the squirrel. He was a terrible hunter, but he figured he might as well give it a shot while he was out. They didn't eat fresh meat often after the outbreak.

Stalking his prey, Natsu walked down the dirt path with his eyes on the animal. It was a bad idea, his foot catching on a thick root of a tree. He almost fell, steadying himself at the last minute.

He was about to give up when he noticed the area around him growing lighter. Looking ahead, he noticed he was near the edge of the forest on the other side. Eyes narrowing, he slowly made his way to the light.

Natsu hadn't been to this part of Magnolia. He used to live in the suburbs with his family, but for the past few years he'd been in an apartment with his dad. A twinge of pain spread through his chest when he thought of Igneel. Pushing that feeling aside, he wondered what was beyond the trees.

Adjusting to the light, Natsu blinked, slowly taking in the sight before him. He saw a grassy opening, a few more trees, but more importantly, connecting to the end of the dirt road was a house.

"What the?" Natsu took a few more steps, shocked to see the home. Glancing at the front door, he noticed it had no spray paint on it. "Shit," he mumbled, not sure if it was a good thing he found a house.

 _'What if someone lives there?'_ was outweighed by _'What if there's supplies inside?'_

Running to fetch his truck, he drove it down the dirt road to the other side of the forest. Mind preoccupied with the possibilities inside that house, Natsu forgot to look for danger. He didn't follow protocol, which stated he was to inspect the outside of the house before going in. Instead he went straight to the front door after jumping out of his truck.

He didn't knock on the door to see if any humans - _or zombies_ \- were inside. Instead he went right in once he found the door unlocked, turning on his headlamp so he could see.

He didn't call out or make noise to see if he could hear anything inside. Needing a win after finding Max dead made him careless.

Carelessness often got people killed.

Walking through the first floor of the two-story house, Natsu noted the old fashioned furniture and decorations. It was something he saw in older movies, nothing he would pick if he had a house of his own. He found himself in what appeared to be the living room, couches gathered around a coffee table with a tube TV sitting in front of a fireplace.

Smiling, he grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, counting to see it was almost a full pack. They would last him at least a week if he rationed them. He pocketed them before looking around.

Eyes flitted to a bookcase, noticing the small collection. Wanting a better look, he walked over to inspect the books, realizing the titles ranged from country living to gardening tips. He picked up one, seeing it covered how to preserve food grown naturally.

Natsu didn't hesitate to gather all the books, bringing them to his truck. He didn't care if some of them were dirty and the covers were falling off. Fairy Tail could benefit from the knowledge.

Speaking of gardening, Natsu didn't go back inside in favor of looking at the back of the house. He wasn't going to make sure the place was clear. Instead he went to see if the house had a garden.

It did, but it wasn't filled with edible food.

Natsu covered his nose, disgusted with the scene he found. The vegetables growing in the garden were rotten, covered in bugs and flies. He guessed it was a while since they were last taken care of, nature taking its course after the obvious neglect.

He wished that was the only rancid thing he found, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

The scene in front of him was horrendous. Covering his nose did little to mask the terrible smell coming from the dead animal on the ground, five feet away from the edge of the garden. Maggots infested the creature's body. He could barely tell what it was, half of its body devoured while the other half was chained up to a post.

If he had to guess, he'd say it was a dog. What other animal would be chained up in a backyard? He had to wonder if the animal died in pain. Did it starve or was it eaten alive? Both fates were too cruel to imagine.

He wouldn't know either way. When animals got bitten they didn't die from the infection and come back. They either died from blood loss or kept moving. Natsu didn't know any animals who personally got bitten, and he planned to keep it that way.

Natsu had to force himself not to vomit. He had seen plenty of dead things in the last few months, but dead animals always got to him. He couldn't help but picture Happy like that, torn to pieces and left out as a meal for a traveling zombie.

_'Zombie.'_

Natsu looked around, finally making sure the area was clear of undead. As he scoped the place out, he noticed a shed. Quickly making his way to the structure, Natsu ripped the door open and started searching. He found what he was looking for, a shovel hanging on the wall.

Tucking his nose into his shirt, he made his way over to the rotting carcass and began shoveling dirt over it. It was the best way to get rid of the rancid smell. When he could no longer see the animal, he stopped shoveling.

Turning back to the garden, he decided to see if anything was salvageable. The tomatoes were decomposing, the lettuce a dark brown and moldy. He uprooted a few plants, only to find them devoured by insects. Cursing, Natsu gave up on the garden and instead decided to see what else he could find.

Making his way back to the shed, he cleared out all the tools he thought Fairy Tail could use as well as the bags of fertilizer and the large rain barrel. They had a job called 'general maintenance' and needed all the tools they could get. One of the tools was a reel mower, something he hoped would help the base since the growing grass was getting out of hand.

Giving it a test, Natsu pushed the reel mower over the tall grass. It cut most of it, leaving behind dandelions and other weeds. The mower made a loud, continuous clicking sound, but it was quieter than a gas powered mower. Speaking of which, he saw one in the shed, but he left it behind since Fairy Tail already had a few gas mowers they couldn't use because they wanted to conserve gas.

Natsu piled what he found in the bed of his truck, next to Max's wrapped body. No blood had spilled from the tarp, but Natsu knew he needed to get back to base quickly before it did. With water being precious, he would have to wait until it rained to clean any blood that coated his truck.

Infected blood was a hazard.

Natsu made his way back into the house, growling stomach guiding him to the kitchen. He ignored the dirty dishes in the sink, the smell coming from them making his nose wrinkle. It wasn't nearly as bad as the smell outside, something he could tolerate without feeling the need to vomit.

Natsu knew it was a bad idea, but he opened the refrigerator anyway. Met with the sight of moldy and spoiled food, Natsu gathered all the drinks before shutting the door for good. There were three bottles of water and a sports drink inside, something that would help replenish his energy.

Acting as a 'runner' now, Natsu took advantage of his situation and opened the sports drink. The date was still good, even if it expired in a few weeks. Time was something the survivors refused to give up on. Natsu had a calendar in his room to keep track of the days, not wanting to get lost in this new apocalyptic world. He had a watch as well, but he forgot it in his room since he didn't think he'd be leaving base today.

With the drink half-empty, Natsu started rummaging through the cabinets. He pulled out every bit of canned food he could find, wishing they had more, but thankful it was something. Not only were there regular cans of food, the cabinets were stocked with mason jars filled with fruits and vegetables. He didn't know if they were still good or not, but it was worth taking back to base and finding out.

Luckily the house was stocked with bags of flour and sugar, something Mira could use when preparing meals. Food was rationed, so the cooks needed all the food they could get. He grabbed the box of trash bags under the sink and got to work, bagging up everything he could find that would be useful to Fairy Tail.

Opening the door to the pantry, Natsu nearly cried in joy. Sitting on the floor was a large bag of cat food, dog food, and a twenty-four pack of bottled water. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, thankful he would have actual cat food to feed Happy tonight instead of scraps he found. Happy starving to death was something he feared every day.

Natsu frowned when he realized he hadn't found a cat yet. He wondered if it was somewhere in the house or if it had been outside like the dog. Hoping for the latter, he knew it wouldn't survive long being trapped indoors with no one to feed it.

Leaving out a few granola bars - _that were a week past their expiration date_ \- to eat on the drive back, Natsu cleared out the kitchen and loaded the bags by the front door. It wouldn't be long before the bed was filled up, but luckily he had a crew cab, giving him room in the backseat for items.

Natsu wished he had a trailer for his truck. Fairy Tail could use more furniture, even if the couches and chairs in the house were dingy and smelled weird. Anything was better than nothing. Tearing apart the dog toys in the living room, Natsu collected the squeakers. They could come in handy when trying to distract a zombie.

Entering the garage, he found an assortment of tools the base could benefit from. He grabbed things that could be used as weapons, mainly some hunting items like cleaning knives and processing kits, hoping Freed would be pleased with his haul.

"Wonder what's up there..."

When the living room and kitchen were mostly cleared, he made his way upstairs. The wood creaked under his weight, but his mind wasn't thinking about danger. He figured if he hadn't heard anything yet that meant nothing was home.

He was wrong.

Natsu went into the first door on the left, realizing it was a bedroom. His eyes widened when he noticed a gun cabinet next to the dressers, the clear glass revealing a shotgun and a hunting rifle. Without hesitation, Natsu kicked at the glass, shattering it so he could grab the weapons and the boxes of ammo at the bottom.

"Well this will help..."

Knowing how scarce firearms were, Natsu immediately went to his truck and put them under the backseat for safe keeping. He wouldn't be able to fit much more into his vehicle after he loaded the trash bags full of supplies, which were still sitting by the door. Natsu didn't worry about anyone occupying the house. The dead animal and rotting garden assured him whoever used to live in the house was no longer around.

They were probably caught up in town when the outbreak started. Not many people survived that horrific day. If it weren't for his friends, Natsu wouldn't have survived either.

The dead animal and dying garden weren't his only clues. There were no vehicles around the house, no tire tracks besides the ones from his truck. It was a shame, really. If there was a vehicle he could try to siphon the gas, but he wasn't very good at it. He saw a water hose out back, but it wouldn't help him now.

Walking back to the house, Natsu gave it a real look over. The paint outside was faded, peeling in some areas. A window in the front was cracked and dirty, not allowing him to see inside. Two chairs rested on the porch, but he didn't want to bring them back to Fairy Tail due to the torn material and musty smell coming from the fabric.

Overall it was an old house in the middle of nowhere, but Natsu was thankful for it. Max died, and that would haunt Natsu for a while, but at least he wouldn't be going back to Fairy Tail empty-handed. He was glad he brought his truck, even if he would waste a decent amount of gas during the trip.

Natsu ignored the pictures on the wall when he walked back into the house. He didn't want to be reminded that someone did live there before the outbreak. It was easier to disassociate himself by avoiding the photos.

Going back to that first room with the gun cabinet, Natsu checked the dressers and closets. He found outfits for a man and a woman, including hunting clothing. "Alzack can use these," Natsu mumbled as he gathered them into his arms.

After dumping the clothes into his backseat, he went back to the room, finding an old sewing machine and supplies on the top shelf of the closet. With limited electricity, they couldn't use the machine, but the excess thread and needles would be helpful. Natsu left the room, a bag of sewing items and more clothes in hand.

Walking downstairs, Natsu made his way to the front door again. He was about to touch the knob when his sharp ears picked up a clicking sound behind him.

Natsu dropped down and spun, ditching the items in his hands and gripping the handle of his knife. Searching the area, he didn't see any movement, but he was positive he heard something. Pulling one of his knives out for protection, he asked, "Hello?"

Waiting for a reply that never came, Natsu tensed. He jerked his head around to make sure he was still alone, fearing an ambush. They were rare with the human population dwindling, but he knew it was possible, even if he'd never been in one himself.

Feeling stupid for not checking every inch of the place before he started picking it clean, Natsu stood up. Zombies snarled, moaned, and groaned when they heard noise, sometimes growling when it was dead silent. A zombie wouldn't be able to resist the noises Natsu made, so he was pretty sure it wasn't one of the infected.

With his headlamp still on, Natsu started walking towards where he thought the sound came from. There were three doors he didn't try going in when looking around. He wanted to get the more valuable items before wasting time on closets or restrooms.

Slowly gripping the doorknob of the first door, he twisted it to push it open. He was met with the sight of an empty bathroom, mind telling him to check the medicine cabinet later for any first aid items or pills. Grandeeney needed more supplies with how often everyone got injured.

Closing the door, Natsu made his way to the second. He jerked it open, finding a closet full of clothes. After making sure it didn't have anyone inside, he shut the door.

 _'Only one more to go,'_ he thought, moving in front of the door. Grabbing the knob, he tried twisting it.

Nothing.

Frowning, Natsu realized it was locked. "Is someone in there?" He didn't expect an answer, but his eyes grew wide when he heard something on the other side of the door. It sounded like creaking wood. Confused, he knocked. "Hello?"

Then he heard it, a soft sniffle followed by someone taking a shaky breath. His heart dropped, realizing someone was alive. "H-hey!" He knocked again, hoping they would say something.

He couldn't believe he found someone. It had been well over a month since Fairy Tail found its last survivor. The infection spread so quickly, they assumed they were the only ones left alive in Magnolia.

Natsu heard more sniffling, so he knocked again. "Can you answer the door?"

The sound of crying caused a random thought to pop into his head. _'What if the person is a witch?'_ He shook his head, knowing there was no way a zombie from the video game 'Left 4 Dead' would become real. Then again, no one thought zombies would exist in the first place, but here they were, stuck in the zombie apocalypse.

"Hello?" Natsu asked, looking down to see a small gap under the door. Getting on his knees, Natsu took off his headlamp to shine it through the gap. Green eyes widened when he made out two pale legs, crimson liquid dripping down them.

"Shit! Are you bleeding?!"

His only response was sniffles before he saw the legs shifting until they were too far away, the sound of creaking increasing as darkness swallowed his vision.

Feeling himself getting irritated, he yelled, "Answer me! If you're bleeding you need help! Just open the door!"

The silence made him grit his teeth. Why wouldn't they want help? He clearly wasn't a zombie, so he posed them no threat. Standing up, Natsu tried - _and failed_ \- to keep his voice calm. "If you won't open the door, I'll just have to open it myself! Stand back!"

Without thinking, Natsu took a step back, lifting his leg before he kicked at the door, next to the knob. Wood cracked and his foot throbbed as his heel sunk into the hollow door. Holding back a growl, he kicked it again, breaking through the flimsy wood to the other side.

He already saw Max dead. He wasn't going to let anyone else die if he could help it. The person was bleeding, and he needed to help them. He didn't care if they wanted it or not, wanting to help any survivor he could.

Natsu put his headlamp back on his head before pushing his hand through the hole, fumbling with the other side until he found the doorknob. Finding it, he flicked the lock to gain access to the room. He opened the door, nearly tripping down the stairs when he took a few steps forward.

"What the fuck?!"

Holding onto the door frame, Natsu reeled back. Tilting his head down, the light showed a flight of stairs leading down to what appeared to be a basement. The air in front of him felt colder compared to the rest of the house.

Taking a few hesitant steps down the stairs, Natsu kept his mind sharp as he looked around. He couldn't see much with his simple headlamp, but it was better than nothing. Despite it being a stupid question, Natsu asked the darkness, "Is... anyone there?"

His ears perked up when he heard the distinct sound of shivering. Confused, Natsu tried looking around. At the bottom of the stairs he saw concrete. Hand gripping the wooden rail, Natsu made his way down the stairs, heartbeat picking up every few steps at the uncertainty he faced.

"Hello?" Natsu whispered, feeling a familiar tick of fear building in his chest. Despite knowing a zombie wasn't down there - _there was no way it wouldn't make noise at that point_ , he felt afraid knowing that _something_ was down there and wasn't talking back to him.

Hands shaking, Natsu stopped. Closing his eyes, he focused on the slight sounds he heard. Breathing filled his ears, labored if he had to guess. Furrowing his brows, Natsu opened his eyes to look over the stairs and towards the basement. His eyes widened a bit when he realized his headlamp wasn't the only thing providing the area with light.

Quickly throwing a hand over the headlamp, Natsu's eyes focused on the sliver of light coming from a wall. Squinting his eyes, he saw what appeared to be a dirty window, placed at the top of the wall. It was opened, allowing light to trickle in, but it wasn't enough to tell what was in the room.

Hand falling, Natsu let his light shine. Grip tightening on his knife, he hoped his reflexes would kick in if needed. He knew he was going about this all wrong, but he couldn't help himself. After seeing Max dead he wanted to help. If only this person wasn't being so difficult.

 _'What if there's more than one person?'_ Natsu thought, feeling hopeful. More people meant a better chance at fighting back against the undead. They had to reclaim their city eventually, but for now they focused on surviving one day at a time.

Reaching the bottom, Natsu let go of the rail. He looked at the ground first, seeing specks of red on the concrete. It had to be blood. Natsu couldn't imagine it as anything else. Slowly, he looked up, letting his eyes wander over the floor.

Looking at the wall closest to him, he noticed a few shelves with boxes on them. It didn't look abnormal, so he kept searching. His eyes froze when he saw a small lizard, crawling on the wall. He let out a laugh as the thing tried to scurry away from him, but he stopped once he heard someone let out a violent cough.

Head snapping to the direction of the noise, Natsu's breath hitched when he finally saw the person he was looking for. Jaw going slack, he looked at one of the corners in the room where someone was crouched, Blood, dirt, and mold clung to the ground under them.

His eyes raked over the person, realizing it was a female. Tearing his eyes away from hers to glance around the basement, Natsu could see they were alone. That meant she was alone. _'Unless whoever's with her is out right now,'_ Natsu reminded himself, not wanting to lessen his guard.

Staring at her, he tried to take in her features as best he could. She had dark blonde hair with dark eyes. Her face was dirty, as well as the rest of her exposed skin. He saw the tremble in her busted lip, the tear tracks on her cheeks, and the puffiness around her eyes.

Her hand twitched, calling his attention to it. She clutched what looked to be an ordinary steak knife, unknown blood clinging to the surface. Natsu didn't know if it was infected blood, animal blood, or human blood.

He hoped to hell it was from an animal.

Looking at her bare feet, Natsu saw they were the source of the blood on the ground. The sides of her feet were torn up, so he could only imagine what the bottoms looked like. Blood wasn't only on her feet. Crimson covered parts of her legs and arms, small and large cuts adorning random parts of her body. Her skin held burn marks and dirt, but no bites.

At least from what he could tell. That was a good sign, meaning the chances of her being infected were reduced.

Two large scars stood out from the cuts. Both jagged, one running across her upper right arm while the other snaked over her left shoulder and ended shortly below her collarbone. They looked fresh, the skin still pink as it healed.

Looking back at her face, Natsu was rendered shocked when he realized he found a person alive. "Umm, uhh..." Blinking, Natsu slowly lowered his knife, sliding it back into its cover on his hip. The girl's watery eyes followed his movements, her hand shaking as more tears rolled down her dirty cheeks.

Raising his hands in surrender, he tried to show her there was nothing to be afraid of. Being bigger than her, he worried she thought he was a threat. He wasn't the type of person to hurt someone for no reason, but she didn't know that.

Gulping, Natsu realized he never found a survivor by himself before. Once when he was in a larger group they found someone, but there were others to help the person while Natsu scavenged for supplies. He couldn't remember the protocol for finding another person alive.

Opening his mouth, he paused, trying to think of something to say to cut through the silence. In a broken whisper, he mumbled, "H-hey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect long author's notes for chapters in this story.
> 
> I hope you caught the foreshadowing in this chapter, if not, I'm going to point it out. The survivors don't know what's going on. They don't know for sure why the apocalypse happened, or all the ways to get infected. They only know so much, but they will learn as time goes on. (They have their theories, which will come out later)
> 
> I did a ridiculous amount of research on reel mowers by the way. (Actually I've done and I'm still doing a lot of research for this story) I even tested one out in a store to hear what it really sounds like in person since YouTube videos can only do so much. I want to make this story as accurate (for a zombie apocalypse au) as I can.
> 
> I have no idea how long this story will be honestly. My goal is to keep it under 100 chapters. Will I achieve it? I don't know, but I hope so. There will be a lot to cover.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Any ideas on who the mystery girl is? I'll give you a hint, check out the summary.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Three: Hostile
> 
> Thank you for all the support last chapter! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Special thanks to those who commented last time: IronicYaKnow, LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid, VickiB, and Tsunderebooklover!


	3. Hostile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains violence.

**Chapter Three: Hostile**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Noon)_

"H-hey..."

Natsu gave the girl an uneasy wave, hoping it would calm her down. He was wrong. It only made her flinch hard before pressing herself against the wall to get away from him. Her feet scraped against the concrete floor, causing more blood to coat the ground and the stray nails near her.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Natsu warned, wondering if her feet were responsible for her tears. His eyes raked over her form again, this time taking in more details since she hadn't responded.

He noticed cuts along her neck and shoulders, some fresh, some healed. They blended in with the dark and light bruises adorning her skin. Her body was dirty, as well as her hair. He saw a few twigs threaded in with her grimy, dark blonde locks. It looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks.

Shaking in place, he realized she was probably cold. Her clothes barely covered her. She wore a black tank top, rips in multiple places. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra, seeing a pink nipple peeking out between a large rip over her right breast.

Natsu's eyes shot back to her feet, not wanting to see anymore of her private parts. It wasn't his fault there was a rip over that area, exposing her nipple to him, but that didn't mean he wanted to keep staring.

Natsu noted the short shorts she wore. He assumed they were supposed to be white. They were covered in dirt and mud, a few spots of dingy white peeking out from the filth.

It took him a moment to realize it, but her skin damage didn't look normal, even for post-outbreak. Her bottom lip was busted, there was dried blood on her arms, shoulders and legs, and she had a nasty bruise on her left eye. It looked exactly like a black eye, which he would recognize considering him and his friend Gray gave them to each other all the time when they fought.

"Are you okay?" Natsu blurted out, causing the girl to flinch hard. He guessed she got used to the silence, startled when he spoke. "Hey, I won't hurt you. I just wanna help."

Natsu tried to play the tough guy, but deep down he had a compassionate heart. It was why he wanted to stay instead of empty the house and leave right away. He didn't know if it was from seeing Max's dead body or not, but he wanted to save this girl. She didn't look like she could save herself.

"Will you let me help you?" Natsu took a step forward, only to have her shake her head. "It's okay... I'm not gonna bite." He realized that wasn't the best thing to say. Currently getting bit was the easiest way to die.

The girl slowly pressed one hand to the ground to push herself up. Natsu's attention went to the cuts on her leg. They shook badly when she stood, and Natsu finally had a good look at her body.

Or what was left of it.

He didn't realize how skinny she was until now. Her wrists, ankles, neck, shoulders... everything looked too small. He could see her collarbone clearly, and that disturbed him. He wouldn't be surprised if he could see each rib on her torso.

Natsu thought she was finally coming around, but that idea was trashed when the girl threw a handful of bloody nails at his face before bolting. Natsu barely managed to block the nails from hitting his eyes and mouth with his arm.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, dropping his arm and turning to see her running up the stairs.

Natsu ran up the stairs to chase her, only to see her struggle with the front door. He quickly got by her side, causing her to gasp before she stumbled away from him. Stepping towards her, he held both hands in the air as he said, "That little stunt was a good trick, but it won't- Where are you going now?!"

The girl ran away from him again, this time heading down the hall towards the back of the house. She swung the door open, only to slam it shut when she was hit with the disgusting smell of a rotting walker standing outside.

Natsu's eyes widened when the zombie started scratching at the door, snarling as it tried to get inside. "Shit," Natsu mumbled, not ready to deal with a zombie after finding the survivor. "Stay right here," he commanded, walking past her with his knife in hand.

Once he yanked the door open, he kicked, sending the walker stumbling backwards. Not hesitating, Natsu ran to hold a foot on the zombie's chest, keeping it in place as he drove his other foot through its neck, snapping its spinal cord. He would have stabbed it in the head, but he didn't want to risk getting too close to it.

Dragging his bloody shoe against the tall grass, Natsu deemed the walker officially dead. He wondered if the sound from inside caught its attention, but he couldn't be bothered with the details now. Seeing the coast was clear, Natsu went back inside before closing the door, locking it behind him.

Natsu saw the girl was on her knees, puking up a yellow-green bile. Racing towards her, he stopped when he saw her bloody footprints on the floor. "You need to stop running. It's not good for your feet."

The girl shook her head, glaring at him with bile on her lips. "G-gg-" She closed her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"What?" Natsu asked, taking a step towards her.

The girl's eyes started watering again, her knife pointed towards him with her trembling hand. She opened her mouth, revealing her clenched, yellowish teeth.

He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to talk to him. He watched as she climbed back to her feet, her knees shaking as she struggled to support her own weight.

"You should really sit down..." Natsu couldn't imagine how painful it was to stand on cut up feet, but she didn't seem like she was giving up any time soon.

"Maybe we got off to a rough start." Natsu flashed her a fake smile, showing off his sharp canines. Her eyes seemed unfocused, her gaze dropping to his extended hand. "My name is Natsu. You are...?"

The girl shook her head, knuckles turning white from her tight grip on her knife. She ran at him, but he stepped aside. She ran into the basement, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Natsu sighed. They were back to square one again. This time he already had a hole in the door, so he didn't have to waste time before unlocking. For someone who looked in bad shape, she was pretty feisty.

When he walked down the stairs, he saw she was standing on a tool box, trying to open the window. She managed to open it more, letting light flood the room. He felt content watching her for a moment to see if she could actually get out, but stopped when he noticed something.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the bloody, swollen wound on the back of her leg. He pulled out his knife, immediately shouting, "Is that a bite?!"

The girl jolted, then fell backwards. Natsu didn't think twice before catching her, only to have her struggle in his arms before she bit his hand.

"Shit!" Natsu pushed her away, bringing his hand to his chest. While the girl recovered, Natsu looked down, the light from his headlamp helping him see every detail of his hand. She didn't break the skin, so if she was infected he didn't get infected too.

"What is wrong with you?!" Natsu yelled, causing the girl to cower down. She held her hands up in defense, letting him see she was no longer holding the knife.

"Geez," Natsu groused, looking down to see he dropped his knife too. "I just wanted to know what that wound's from. Were you bit?"

The girl slowly lowered her hands, but she didn't say anything. In a calmer tone, he asked, "Are you infected?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, then looked down at her body. As if not seeing what he was talking about, she looked back at him with a confused gaze.

"On your leg." Natsu pointed towards the damaged leg.

The girl turned slightly around while she glanced down. From this close Natsu could see the other cuts on her legs clearer. Some were long, some were short. Most were healed, but others looked barely scabbed over. She looked as if she got tangled up in barbed wire.

"What happened to you?" Natsu found himself asking. Sure he had some new scars and cuts since the outbreak happened, but it was from the multiple battles he had with the undead. This girl didn't look like she'd last two seconds against a walker, let alone a sprinter.

The girl looked back up at him, shaking her head. He dragged his hand over his face in frustration. "Are you mute or something? Can you not talk?" His eyes widened when something occurred to him. "Shit, do you even understand me?" He hadn't thought of that. What if this girl didn't understand his language? He just assumed she did, but he could be wrong.

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Oh." Natsu didn't know if that was good news or bad. She understood him, she just didn't _want_ to talk to him. "Okay... Umm..." He took a step back until he was standing near the stairs. "Are you with a group?"

She said nothing, giving him no nod or shake of the head. "... Umm... Are you by yourself?"

Still, nothing.

"Are you living here?" he asked, looking around at the cold basement. He saw no blankets, no bed, nothing to indicate she was actually living down there. He doubted she lived in the house. When he arrived there were no traces of blood on the floors.

Finally, the girl shook her head.

"Okay, where do you live?" He hoped he was getting somewhere with her now. Sadly he was mistaken since she just stared at him blankly.

"Look..." Natsu really wished he remembered the protocol for finding a survivor. "If you don't have a group or anythin', you can join mine. I know they wouldn't mind."

This time the girl shook her head quickly, eyes growing wide. In that moment he could tell they were a dark brown color. For some reason, they looked familiar to him.

"Okay... So you don't wanna join." Natsu frowned. He wasn't the type to call someone weak - _unless it was Gray for fun_ , but this girl didn't look like she could take care of herself. He still didn't know if she was infected or not, wondering what caused that larger wound on her leg.

Natsu looked down at her body again, seeing how tiny she was compared to the women at Fairy Tail. He wouldn't be surprised if she was Wendy's weight.

Natsu leaned down to pick up his knife. The girl tensed, then stepped away until she pressed against the wall. "I'll... I'll be right back," Natsu said before leaving her alone. He didn't want her to escape, but he also didn't want to scare her any further.

Securing his knife to his belt, Natsu walked to the front door where the bags of items rested. Fishing through some of them, he pulled out a bottle of water. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing two of the granola bars he left out for himself.

Returning to the basement, he was surprised to find she hadn't moved. He held up the food and drink. "What's your wound from?"

The girl's eyes were fixed on the water as she bit her lower lip, wincing when she dragged her teeth over the cut. Natsu could tell he had her attention now. "I'll give these to you if you tell me what the wound is from."

Slowly, she bent down to pick up her steak knife. She held it out sideways instead of pointing at him. He cocked his head as he thought about what she was trying to tell him. He wasn't as dumb as some people tried to make him out to be. "A knife wound?"

She nodded.

"Oh." Natsu felt relieved knowing she wasn't infected. Part of him suspected she wasn't since he'd been in the house for a while and she hadn't shown any symptoms of changing - _coughing up blood, eyes turning bloodshot, barely able to move a muscle without crippling pain_ , but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He slowly dropped the food and water on the floor. "You should eat that."

With a shaky hand, she reached for the water. Natsu frowned when he saw her right breast poking out from the tank top more, her nipple hard from the cold air. He wanted to ask if she knew she was dressed like that, but he guessed she didn't have any other clothes. If she had gone upstairs she would have found some.

"Here," Natsu said, grabbing the ends of his shirt before pulling it up. While he was busy taking off his shirt, the girl was panicking. She tensed, her knife now in a defensive position as she ignored the food and water, brown eyes trained on the man in front of her undressing.

Natsu turned the shirt the correct way, then balled it up. The air touched his bare tan skin, letting him know it was freezing down in the basement. "You should- Are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes when he realized she was acting strange again. He took a step forward, missing the way her hand twitched. "You look a little spook-"

Before he could react, the girl swiped her knife through the air. The blade tore through his right cheek, fresh blood spilling down his face.

"FUCK!" Natsu jerked back, dropping his shirt and pressing a hand to his face to stop the bleeding. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Stepping back, he cringed when he looked down, blood dripping onto his chest. Crimson liquid ran down, blending in with the red dragon scale tattoo on his ribs. "DAMN IT!" Natsu took out his frustrations on the shelves on the wall, kicking one of them hard to make various items scatter over the floor. "Grandeeney's gonna fucking kill me!"

Natsu stomped upstairs, heading to the bathroom in hopes of finding something to help him. Using his clean hand, Natsu opened the medicine cabinet, finding a few items that would be useful. Splashing some rubbing alcohol on his face, he winced from the stinging sensation it caused. He used a hand towel to wipe away most of the watery blood before messily applying a bandage.

He was never good at dressing wounds.

Despite his attempt at cleaning himself up, Natsu was left upset with his face in tremendous pain. He hoped he got all the infected blood off his hand earlier, otherwise he might have just screwed himself over when he touched his newest wound.

He was beyond pissed at that girl for cutting him. It was only now that one of the protocols about finding survivors popped into his head.

_Don't bring back anyone who's hostile._

She could definitely be considered hostile.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Natsu kicked the sink, cursing his luck. He finally found something great - _the house full of supplies_ \- only to face his possible demise: Blood contamination.

Natsu understood she was scared, but did she really have to cut him? He was just trying to help! Leaving the bathroom, he growled when he saw her coming out of the basement.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Natsu yelled, wondering how long he would have before his blood soaked through the bandage. Grandeeney warned him the last time she gave him stitches that she was running low on supplies, telling him he would have to be more careful from now on.

If he didn't get infected, he would have to face her wrath, and he really didn't want to do that. Grandeeney was one of the nicest women he knew, but when she got mad she was like a fucking hurricane.

While he glared at the girl who was still holding that bloody knife, another thought occurred to him. "What was the blood on your knife from?"

She flinched at his harsh tone, only to shake her head.

"No!" Natsu marched towards her, scoffing when she raised her steak knife to him again. He didn't want to threaten her, but he wanted to live more. Grabbing her wrist with a bruising grip, he smacked it against the doorway as he grasped her other wrist, holding her captive. "What was the blood from?!"

Her face contorted as she began crying. Shaking her head, she refused to give him an answer. "I'm not gonna hurt you! I just need to know if it was infected blood?!" Natsu growled when she closed her eyes, shutting him out.

"Was it from a zombie?!" Natsu demanded, his patience running out quickly. He breathed deeply, smelling the body odor coming from her. He couldn't help when his nose crinkled, offended by her smell. He doubted she took a shower in weeks.

She opened her teary eyes, a confused expression surfacing on her face. Slowly, she tilted her head, eyes narrowing. "Z-Za?"

"Zombie!" Natsu had to force himself not to growl again. His anger was spiked, but he didn't want to hurt her despite her cutting him. "Was that blood from a zombie? You know, the dead people walking around! You just saw one!"

She flinched again, then tried struggling from his grasp. When she realized he was much stronger than her, she shook her head. "W-what? I d-d-don't..."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu wanted to beat his head against the wall. "Are you saying it's not zombie blood or are you saying you don't know what a zombie is?"

She shook her head, causing the rage inside him to double. He clenched his teeth as he released her wrists, snatching her knife away before tossing it down into the basement so she couldn't try to cut him again.

"I'm... I'm just gonna go for a second." Natsu turned to walk away, thoroughly pissed this was happening. He took three steps before turning back around. "And please put a damn shirt on! I don't want to see that!"

The girl looked down at herself, finally realizing how exposed she was. Her hand covered her breast before she lowered her head, a light sob leaving her as she walked downstairs into the basement.

"I can't fucking believe this," Natsu groaned, wishing someone had gone with him today. He had never found a survivor on his own, so he had no idea what he was supposed to do. "Well I can't take her back to Fairy Tail," he muttered, walking to the kitchen to grab his sports drink and light up a cigarette. If he was possibly dying of blood contamination he at least wanted something relieving before he kicked the bucket.

Fairy Tail didn't accept anyone who was hostile. So far this chick threw nails at his face, bit him, then cut him. There was no way they'd let that stand. Their leader was understanding, but he valued safety more than strangers.

"Damn." Natsu pressed his fingers against the bandage, seeing blood stain the pads of his fingers when he pulled them away. He didn't know what he was supposed to do right now, overwhelmed and lacking ideas. He finished his cigarettes before making his move, not wanting to waste it.

Risking a normal infection, Natsu grabbed the sewing supplies he dropped on the ground earlier and went back to the bathroom. He didn't see the girl on his way there, hoping she went back to the basement where she belonged. There was a possibility that she might attack again, so he locked the door behind him. Taking off his headlamp, he placed it on the sink, facing upwards to light up the room.

Pulling out the supplies, he barely managed to run the black thread through the needle since his fingers were sticky from his blood. Ready, he took off the soaked bandage, cringing when blood dripped from the wound again.

This wasn't going to be fun.

Natsu had absolutely no idea how to stitch himself up, but he had to make a temporary fix before returning to Fairy Tail. Wincing, he stabbed into his flesh with the needle. It wasn't as sharp as it should have been for this type of work, causing him to press the end of the needle harder into his fingers to weave it through his cheek.

The stabbing sensation had him tearing up and grunting as he powered through it. It was nothing like when he got tattoos, that feeling being addicting and satisfying. This felt awful, his nerves becoming more sensitive with every thrust into his skin.

Natsu could now understand the benefit of having a curved needle for stitches. The straight one was making it hard to get in deep, so he had to sew just the tips of his split skin together. Natsu was never good at sewing - _the main reason his scarf was still ripped_ , but he tried his best.

Ten minutes and forty cuss words later, Natsu was looking at the mirror, admiring his handy work. The wound was still bleeding, but it was manageable now. He hoped it would last until he got back to Fairy Tail and could get stitched up by a real doctor.

Natsu washed off his face with the rubbing alcohol, then splashed some on his chest to try to get the blood off his body. It worked a little, but the hand towel he used earlier helped better. Making sure to get as much blood off as possible, he applied a new bandage to his - _badly_ \- stitched cheek.

At least the only person besides him who would see it would be Grandeeney and possibly whoever processed him when he returned to Fairy Tail. He couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would be if people saw his 'handy work'.

When Natsu came out of the bathroom, he checked the basement, surprised to find it empty. Figuring the girl ran off, he sighed, not sure if he was relieved or upset. He wanted to help her, but some people couldn't be saved. He had to learn that the hard way since the outbreak, even if it pained him to think that way.

Putting his headlamp back on, Natsu headed towards the front of the house, jolting when he saw the girl standing in the kitchen. Her knife was on the table, her arms wrapped around her waist. At least her torso was covered in his shirt. Raising a brow, he spoke in a harsh tone. "What?"

The girl gulped, body trembling as she opened her mouth. It took her a moment to talk, voice shaky and low. "Th... Th-thank... y-you..."

Natsu blinked in surprise, noticing the granola bar wrappers and empty water bottle beside her knife. She must have eaten them. "Oh... Umm, you're welcome?" He looked down, seeing his shirt engulfed her, coming down to her mid thighs. He knew she had shorts on under there, but to anyone else it looked like she could be naked.

"Don't freak out," Natsu warned before moving to the side of the kitchen, pushing the curtains aside to allow some light to shine through the dingy glass. When he finished, he looked back at her. He turned off his headlamp, noticing the slight flicker in her eyes when she gazed at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

 _'Did... did my headlamp blind her earlier...'_ He couldn't help but wonder if he caused some of the problems. Having his headlamp on the entire time, she probably wasn't able to see him, instead looking at a blinding light the whole time. _'Oops...'_

"F-fa..." she started, eyes trained on his right shoulder.

He looked at his Fairy Tail tattoo in confusion. "Huh?"

She dropped her gaze, shaking her head. "N-nev-never m-mind."

Deciding to drop it, Natsu sighed. "Are... are you feeling better?" he asked a little softer, not sure if he should continue talking to her. He was put in an awkward situation, wanting to bring the stuff in the house back with him to Fairy Tail, but he didn't want to leave her with nothing. He supposed they could split it and be fair, but he wasn't sure what fair really meant anymore. Plus, he didn't know if she would agree to that or not.

The girl nodded, then twisted so she could point at the steak knife. "H-hu... hu... m-m..."

"Human blood?" Natsu asked, feeling his stomach churn when she nodded. "Okay... Was it yours?" When she shook her head, he asked, "Was the human infected?"

She shook her head again.

Feeling relieved, Natsu sighed. "Well that's good." He could deal with that. As long as there wasn't a chance he was infected, he was safe. Bites, deep scratches, and sometimes blood on blood contact could cause someone to get infected. They didn't know every way the infection could spread, still trying to piece together what was happening around them while trying to survive another day.

Natsu looked at her knife, then her. "Did you hurt someone?"

She stared at him, her brown eyes looking void of emotions as she slowly nodded. He felt his arms going numb, worried she might be more dangerous than he thought. "Did... Did you _kill_ someone?"

She shook her head quickly, slowly grabbing the knife to thrust it in the air, dropping it when she finished her demonstration.

Natsu raised a brow, feeling queasy thinking of it. He hadn't hurt a human before, directly anyway. "You... You _stabbed_ someone?"

She nodded, hand resting over the handle of her steak knife. Despite shaking, she stood a little straighter.

"Were they trying to... hurt you?" He hoped this was a case of self-defense. Maybe she was part of a group that got attacked by other humans. He'd seen it happen a few times in 'The Walking Dead', so why couldn't it happen in real life? Maybe this girl had to fight her way to survive and she'd been traveling since then, barely getting by until she stumbled upon this house.

Nodding, the girl dropped her head. She let go of the knife, bringing her hand back around her body to hug herself. Natsu heard a sniffle come from her before he saw a few drops of tears fall to the ground.

Sighing, he realized why she was traumatized. He had to be partially right about the story he made up about her. She stabbed someone who was trying to hurt her, probably so she could escape. He wouldn't be surprised if the person was the one who gave her that nasty wound on her leg or her black eye. She probably thought Natsu was trying to hurt her too, so she hurt him before he could touch her.

"Hey," Natsu said, seeing her tense. Wanting to put her at ease, he softened his voice as he spoke. "I'm really not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help."

She looked up at him, pressing her fingers to her cheek. He shrugged even though his face throbbed painfully. "I've been hurt a lot worse." Natsu pointed to the stitches on his hip. "Got that not too long ago on a run. I tripped and fell on some metal scraps. Shoulda seen me, I was cryin' like a baby."

He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he thought he saw the corner of her lip twitch. "We got off to a really shitty start..." Cautiously, he reached his hand out. "Can we start over?"

Gazing at the hand, she slowly looked up at his face. He saw more tears flood her eyes as she lifted a shaky hand towards him. Natsu made sure to be extremely gentle when he took her hand before giving it a single shake.

He carefully dropped her hand. "I dunno if you heard me before... But I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

He didn't expect her to say anything, surprised when she opened her mouth. "L... L-"

Natsu perked up, realizing she was trying. "Starts with an L?" He didn't want her to be discouraged and give up.

She nodded. "L..."

"Laurie?" Natsu guessed. When she shook her head, he said, "Umm... How about Liz?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"Linda? Leanna? Levy? Am I getting close?"

Her lips pulled into a frown. "N-no..."

"That's probably for the best," Natsu said, causing the girl to raise a brow. "Oh, there's a Levy back at my base. That'd get confusing..." He didn't know why he said that. It wasn't as if he could bring her there anyway. She was a threat, even if her fear caused her to act out.

"How about... Lyra? Lilly? Maybe Lexi?" He sighed when she shook her head at all his guesses. "Luigi?"

The girl glared and he flinched. "Yikes... Okay, not Luigi... Uhh... Lacy?"

Her brown eyes widened.

"Is that right?" He didn't know why he was so excited, wondering if it was because he was a sucker for games. When she shook her head, he frowned. _'Why would she give me that look when I said Lacy...'_

He stopped thinking when he heard her meek voice again. "L-Lu-"

Natsu parted his lips in realization. "Lucy?"

He knew he didn't imagine it this time when the corner of her lip quirked up. It went back down, but he was positive she was trying to smile. When she nodded, he smiled for the both of them.

"Lucy, huh? That's a cool name." He was glad he got it right, even if it took a bit. He was running out of names that began with an L, and Lucy hadn't crossed his mind once. "What's your last name?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it. She shook her head, causing him to sigh. "It's not important," Natsu said, realizing he was lucky enough to get her first name.

"So Lucy, will you let me help you now?" He looked down at her bloody feet, knowing they must be killing her. "I'm not the best, but I think I can bandage you up..."

Lucy stared at him for a while. She looked down at the knife on his belt, then back at his face.

"Don't worry." Taking off his belt, he set it on the ground. Slowly moving towards her, he saw her back up with every step he took. He grabbed her knife from the table, putting it beside his belt. "No weapons, just us. I promise I won't hurt you, Lucy."

It was the least he could do, help her out before taking most of the stuff in the house back to Fairy Tail. He went to look at his wrist to see what time it was, realizing once again he forgot his watch in his room. "Shit..." Glancing around, he couldn't find another clock on the wall. Without knowing the time, he didn't know if he needed to hurry or not. Zombies were more active at night and harder to see.

"Wait here," Natsu said as he went to leave the house to go to his truck. Checking out the area to make sure it was clear first, Natsu opened his truck and hopped in. Inserting the key, he turned it enough to get the dash to come on without starting the vehicle. It was noon, plenty of time before dinner.

Heading back inside, Natsu opened the trash bags of items and fished out a jar of peanut butter, two more bottles of water, and a pair of thick socks he found upstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he steered clear of Lucy while going to the cabinets, pulling out a spoon from one of the drawers. Fairy Tail had plenty of silverware from the neighboring houses to the school, so he could afford to leave them behind.

"You should eat up. I know you're hungry," he said, placing everything on the table, tapping a finger on the peanut butter. Peanut butter was filled with protein, calories, and healthy fats, something she needed to avoid starvation. He went to grab the last granola bar on the table, ripping it open with his teeth before taking a bite, his own stomach growling.

Natsu thought she may resist the offer, but her resolve crumbled easily. Grabbing the peanut butter, her shaky fingers took off the cap before dipping the spoon inside, scooping out a generous amount before shoving it in her mouth. Relief flashed through her eyes before she closed them, as if savoring the flavor.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" he asked, shocked when she held up five fingers. "Five days?!"

Lucy nodded, opening the bottle of water before taking two big gulps.

"Damn." Natsu felt bad for her. The longest he went without eating was a day and a half, and that was before Fairy Tail started raiding houses near the base. "Are you all alone? Or is someone helping you?"

Pointing to herself, she took another scoop of peanut butter before popping it in her mouth. Natsu shook his head, conflicting thoughts giving him a headache. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't take her back to Fairy Tail. Leaving her alone meant she would need to fend for herself, but he needed to take what he found back to the base, including the food and drinks.

"Here, take this." Natsu handed her his half-eaten granola bar, no longer hungry. He worried she might be concerned about germs, but that worry melted away as soon as she snatched the food, taking a bite from it before swallowing. Food seemed to be the way to negotiate with her, her body clearly in starvation mode.

Only when he focused on her eating did he realize she was wearing a bracelet, the light from the window reflecting on it. The piece of jewelry looked gold, little charms attached to it. He squinted his eyes, but he could only make out two of the charms designs, recognizing them as zodiac signs. _'Huh...?'_

Chugging the rest of his sports drink, Natsu got to work. He grabbed paper towels from the trash bags, then all the medical supplies he could grab from the medicine cabinet. When he went back to Lucy, he saw she was finishing her water.

"Can I help you, Lucy?" he asked, supplies in his arms, pressed against his chest. "I promise I won't hurt you." He felt like he was on repeat, saying the same phrase over and over again.

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds, then dropped her gaze before nodding.

"Awesome. Just sit on the table so I can reach your feet. You can keep eating if you want," he instructed, watching as she reluctantly followed his orders. When her feet were dangling, he moved to sit down in front of them. "Fair warning, I haven't done this a lot, but I'm going to try my best."

Waiting a moment, he allowed her to get used to the idea of him sitting by her feet before touching her. "Can you hand me my water bottle?" Natsu asked, wanting her to feel involved. Watching her lean back, she moved to give him the bottle. "Thanks." Opening it, he splashed some on the paper towels.

Using the damp paper towel, he wiped away the blood, dirt, and little rocks stuck to the bottom of her feet. She winced and jerked, but she let him help her. He wiped at her feet a few times, revealing small cuts on her skin.

"This might sting," Natsu warned, pouring rubbing alcohol on a paper towel before pressing it to the bottom of her feet. She kicked, barely missing his head in the process. Keeping a firm grip on her other foot, he did the same, relieved she restrained herself as well.

Being closer to her, he could smell her better, but that wasn't a good thing. Forcing himself not to cringe, he tried ignoring the smell lingering on her. She needed a shower desperately. _'And food, and water... and protection...'_

"Okay..." With her feet relatively clean, he moved to the next step, pulling out a tube of ointment. "This says it's pain relieving, so we'll see it that works."

Applying it to her feet, he used a new paper towel to smear it around. He hoped he was doing okay, but without help he had no clue. All he knew was her feet looked better than before, so he took that as a good sign.

Natsu realized he didn't check the expiration dates on any of this stuff. He was supposed to use stuff that would expire soon first, but he just rushed into it. He hoped Grandeeney wouldn't get mad at him for possibly using the better stuff first. _'Or I can just leave this stuff with Lucy so Grandeeney never knows...'_ That only brought him more conflicting thoughts.

Wrapping gauze around her feet, Natsu made sure they were completely covered before applying medical tape. "Is that too tight?" he asked, glancing up at her to meet her gaze. She shook her head, then looked at her feet.

Feeling uncomfortable, Natsu continued dressing her wound. "Can you hand me those socks up there?" he asked, thanking her when she gave them to him. With gentle movements, he slipped the socks on her feet, watching as they went up to her mid-calves. He hoped that would help her heal since they were somewhat protected.

He noted her legs were a little hairy, but that wasn't uncommon anymore. People rarely had time to groom themselves now that the world went to shit, so he didn't comment on it. Before touching her, Natsu asked, "Can I look at the wound on your leg?"

Frowning, Lucy slowly nodded. With her help, he twisted her leg until he could get a better look, paling when he saw it. The skin around the open wound was swollen and red. Pressing a finger to the edge, he heard her whimper in pain. "Sorry," he hissed, giving her a sheepish smile. "Didn't mean to..."

Looking at the wound, he frowned. It was covered in pus and dried blood, dirt mixed in to make it a nasty concoction. "I-I don't think I can fix this." She needed antibiotics, real ones. Her wound was clearly infected, and he didn't know how to deal with that. His only thought was to ask Grandeeney, but he couldn't bring her to Fairy Tail.

_'Or could I?'_

Letting go of her leg, Natsu stood. She flinched at the close contact, but relaxed when he walked to the bathroom. He came back with more bandages, not that he thought it would help. "This is only temporary," Natsu said, kneeling by her feet when he came back. "And it might hurt."

Without attempting to clean it, Natsu wrapped the bandage around her leg, debating what to do in his mind. He knew what he was _supposed_ to do, but leaving her behind felt wrong. "Look," he started, standing up when he finished covering her leg. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I don't think you're gonna make it on your own."

Lucy said nothing, eyes wandering around the kitchen before staring back at him with wide eyes. Shaking his head, Natsu said, "My group needs this stuff too. I'm willing to share it with you, but what's your plan for when it runs out? He didn't want to be harsh, but he needed to know she would be fine on her own if he left.

"Have you killed a zombie before?" Natsu wasn't surprised when she shook her head. The fear she showed earlier was his best indicator. "Have you killed a person before?" Once again, she shook her head. "Have you ever killed an animal?"

Jolting, Natsu felt surprised when she nodded. "Oh, really?" Looking down at her tiny, scratched up hands, he couldn't imagine her doing that. "Do you hunt or something?"

Lucy's 'talking' ended there. She didn't nod or shake her head, choosing instead to stare blankly at him. _'Man, she's frustrating...'_ Groaning, Natsu dragged a hand over his face, wincing when he touched the bandage over his poorly stitched up wound.

Knowing he was making a mistake, Natsu opened his mouth anyway. "You should come with me to my base."

Narrowing her eyes, it looked as if she was studying him, but he couldn't be sure since she was so damn quiet. Persuading her was his only option. "We have a real doctor that can help you out with that. We have antibiotics, food, shelter. We even have a bed you can sleep on."

Light flickered in her brown eyes at the mention of a bed. "There's men, women, and kids. It's pretty safe. So far we haven't had any infected get in. We have a fence up, and we're working on building a real wall."

As she stared at him, he hoped she considered his offer. "The only problem is... you hurt me." That light in her eyes died in an instant, her head dropping. "I understand you're scared, but you can't hurt anyone at Fairy Tail."

Pausing, he realized how odd that sounded. "Oh, 'Fairy Tail' is what we call our base. They won't let you in if they think you're a threat, so you gotta promise me you won't hurt anyone."

Lucy looked at him, her finger tapping at her cheek. Sighing, Natsu shook his head. "I won't tell them what you did to me." Watching her carefully, he waited for her to give him an answer. After a long, silent minute, he said, "I don't think you can make it alone out here. Maybe I'm wrong. I hope I'm wrong, but why risk it?"

Reaching over, he took her hands in his. She tensed and jerked, causing him to let her go. "Sorry. I just..." Natsu didn't want to see more people die. He was sick of it, tired of constantly burying people.

He didn't want anyone else to die.

It would be worse for her if she died out here. There would be no one to bury her body, leaving her out to be eaten by a zombie. _'Or she might be bitten while outside and turn...'_ He considered that worse than actual death.

In a pleading tone, Natsu begged, "Please just come with me? It's safe there." He didn't know how to get through to this girl. "I'll make sure you get fed," Natsu vowed, seeing that light flicker in her eyes again. Not wanting it to die, he said, "I'll keep you safe, I promise. I'll protect you. You just can't hurt anyone, okay?"

Staring at her, he waited for her to say something. Time seemed to pass slowly, minutes feeling like hours. He didn't know if she was considering his offer or not, but he hoped she was. This new world was shitty, and he doubted she would last on her own. People needed to stop dying, and this was the only way he thought she had a chance at surviving.

Finally, Lucy moved her head, nodding. "Oh..k-kay..."

Dropping his head, Natsu sighed in relief. "Awesome!" He looked back at her, a bright grin on his face. "You won't regret it, Lucy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter three! Natsu and Lucy have officially met for the first time. (Or have they?) Let me know what you think or if you have any guesses on what's to come. I love hearing your thoughts and theories!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Four: Fairy Tail
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, hits, and comments! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover and Miraculous_kid!


	4. Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings needed for this chapter, besides that it's 10.5K words long. Have fun with that. I couldn't find a spot I wanted to split it, so hope no one minds. If anything you can always pause and come back later if it gets to be too much. Chapters usually won't be this long in the future.

**Chapter Four: Fairy Tail**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Afternoon)_

Natsu loaded another trash bag full of stuff into his truck. The bed was full, so he used the backseat for everything else he couldn't fit. He found out quickly Lucy wasn't able to lift the bags herself, so he had her upstairs loading clothes and whatever else she could find into bags for him to grab.

Of course, this was after Natsu asked her to gather all her things, only to find out she owned nothing besides the steak knife. Frowning, Natsu grabbed Max's backpack and started collecting items he thought she might need.

He pocketed Max's room key before heading to the upstairs bathroom with her, headlamp on his head with it turned on. "Fairy Tail lets you keep whatever you show up with," he explained, putting the bottles of women's body wash and shampoo into her bag. "The only exception is food, water, medical supplies, and weapons."

Natsu shoved a towel, a pack of cotton swabs, tweezers, and nail clippers into the bag. "You'll need stuff to start out with before you can go to the commissary to get more stuff."

"I s-see," Lucy mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Her knife was downstairs, so he didn't worry about her attacking him... _again_.

He grabbed toothpaste and one of the toothbrushes, muttering an apology about her not getting a new one yet. She didn't seem to mind, keeping quiet as she watched him put more items in the bag.

"Can you do me a favor?" Natsu asked, knowing the chances of her replying were slim. "I don't wanna sound like a dick," he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and a stick of deodorant before facing her, "but can you use these? My nose is pretty sensitive..."

Lucy accepted the items, lowering her gaze as she used the deodorant first. Natsu gave her privacy, looking under the sink to grab more supplies. He didn't want to offend her, but he couldn't take the stench any longer.

Cocking his head, Natsu's eyes landed on a box of pads. He hadn't thought of it before, but he realized she needed girl-specific items. Putting the box in the bag, he hoped 'regular' was good for her. Growing up around mostly guys, he didn't know a lot about feminine issues.

"Fairy Tail has extra mattresses and blankets, so you don't have to worry about those." Natsu held the bag out to her, waiting for her to place the items in her hand inside. She smelled slightly better, but his nose still twitched involuntarily.

Natsu grabbed a hairbrush before telling Lucy to follow him downstairs. She obeyed, remaining silent the entire time. He felt weird when he spoke, not knowing if she was going to respond or not. He wondered why she didn't like speaking to him. It wasn't as if he was bad company. _'Or maybe I am?'_ He had no clue.

The two walked into the kitchen where Natsu fetched the half-empty bottle of water. "Okay, his might hurt, but I'm gonna try to brush your hair."

Lucy raised a brow, but said nothing. Her eyes snapped to the brush when he lifted it, but she didn't move away.

"Turn around? I promise I won't hurt ya." He knew she didn't trust him, but he was fine with that. Truth be had, he didn't trust her either. How could he after she attacked him three times. Still, he wanted to help. She seemed like she needed a break.

Lucy followed his instructions as he carefully picked out the twigs from her hair. Natsu knew it wasn't the best idea to waste clean water, but he didn't think it would help if she showed up with a bird's nest on her head. She had to appear safe.

Natsu lifted her hair with his hand, noting the way she flinched when his knuckles rubbed at her neck. When she settled, he carefully poured a bit of water on the ends. After placing the bottle on the table, Natsu got to work.

He gently brushed through the few wet inches of hair, gripping in the middle to make sure it didn't tug at her scalp. He had to do this with Asuka a few times when she got dirty outside, but then he had used rain water and her hair was thicker than Lucy's.

Natsu didn't like brushing hair, but he was decent at it. The key was taking his time. Natsu slowly made his way inch by inch up her hair. The more he brushed, the longer her hair became. "You're doing great," Natsu praised as he released his grip on her hair, seeing it reached past her shoulders.

"This part my hurt," he warned before pouring water on her scalp. She tensed for a minute, but he was patient. "I'll be gentle," he whispered, bringing the brush an inch above the already-brushed hair.

Lucy winced more during that part, but she stuck through it. He could tell she was nervous, her rapid breathing being a clear sign of her distress. He didn't want to rush it, but he also didn't want to freak her out. "Almost done."

After a few more minutes, he was finished. "That'll have to do for now," he said, seeing her hair was still dirty, but for the most part it was brushed. He put the brush in her backpack, pulling out one of the rubber bands he found in the upstairs bathroom.

"Can you put your hair up? It's wet, and probably shouldn't touch your neck..." Lucy was already dealing with a nasty wound on her leg and cuts on her feet. A cold wouldn't make things easier for her, especially since Grandeeney told him they lacked that type of medication.

They seemed to be lacking a lot of things lately, the houses around the base picked clean.

Natsu sighed as he leaned back against the table. He wondered when this would be over. Would the military come in to eradicate the zombies, or would the undead eventually die off from lack of humans to eat from? He was tired of fighting for survival, wanting things to go back to normal before everything went to shit.

He chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes, remembering his last few days before the outbreak. He was camping with his friends, their last trip before everyone was going to go their separate ways. If only he could relive those days again.

Frowning, Natsu thought, _'If only I could see Igneel again...'_

With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes. It wasn't wise to get lost in his memories now. Zombies could be roaming the area, so he had to stay alert. Remembering there were more items upstairs that needed to be gathered, Natsu turned to Lucy. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

That was how she ended up bagging up the items. It helped speed things along, plus it showed she was able to do something useful. She would be assigned a job when she got to Fairy Tail because it was part of the rules.

Without a job, she wouldn't eat.

With all of Lucy's stuff bagged up - _except her knife_ , Natsu zipped up the backpack and handed it to her. "Will you put that in the passenger seat? My truck's outside."

She was about to grab it before Natsu pulled it away, glancing down at her feet. It was dirty outside, and he didn't want her getting her socks messed up. Plus, she might run into a zombie outside. "Actually, I'll get it." He left the house to make his way to his truck.

It was warmer than earlier now that the sun had been out for a few hours. He put the bag in the passenger seat, then headed back in. "We should get you some shoes."

Natsu found a pair of women's shoes in one of the bags and handed them to her. Lucy frowned as she tried to put them on, but they were too small. Natsu tried to get her to wear the men's shoes he found, but they were too big, falling off her foot as soon as she lifted her leg.

"Damn," Natsu mumbled, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't go around wearing socks all day. Feeling like an idiot, Natsu handed Lucy a pair of slippers he found in the downstairs closet. They were a dingy yellow color, but she didn't seem to mind since they fit her.

The corners of his lips quirked up when he saw her shuffling around the kitchen in them, testing them out. He couldn't help but thing she looked silly, but also adorable, like a kid who got a new toy.

Natsu finished loading the last bag into his truck ten minutes later. There was still stuff in the house, but he couldn't fit everything. He breathed deeply, feeling exhausted after all that. He grabbed two more bottles of water for the drive back, knowing it was fine since he was bringing so much stuff back with him.

Natsu's last task was getting Lucy in his truck. It was one thing to say she was coming to Fairy Tail, but another to get her to actually go. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about this part.

Natsu put his belt back on his hips when he went back inside. Usually now he would mark the door with a red 'X' because he was done, but since there were still supplies inside, he didn't want to risk it. Of course most of the supplies were furniture and random junk, but Natsu figured it'd be a waste of paint to mark the door.

Lucy was still in the kitchen, this time sitting on the table. She had her peanut butter in her hands again, scooping out more to eat. He decided to give her a few minutes. She would need it.

When she finished, he inspected the jar. She ate at least half of it. Doing the math, Natsu realized she ate a little over two-thousand calories. That would definitely help with her weight issue, but she would need consistent food to gain enough weight to be considered healthy. Pocketing the jar in his cargo shorts, Natsu jerked a thumb towards the door. "You still okay with going with me?"

She grabbed her knife slowly, taking a moment before finding her voice. "S-sure."

Natsu swallowed before nodding. "Let's go then." He held the front door open for her, turning off his headlamp as she took a cautious step towards his truck. She paused, hands wrapping around her waist while her knife stuck out away from her body.

He could tell she was afraid. He didn't know if it was from zombies or outside, but she seemed paralyzed. Natsu closed the door behind him, walking in front of her until she met his gaze. "What are you scared of?"

Lucy's bottom lip trembled as her eyes darted around the area. "Ca... cann..."

"Can?"

She shook her head, fingers clutching at his shirt she wore. "C-cannib-b-bals."

Natsu furrowed his brows at her. "Cannibals? What do you-" He realized then what she meant a moment later. "The zombies?" When she didn't answer, he added, "You saw one earlier in the backyard. Is that what you mean by cannibals?"

Lucy slowly nodded, biting at her lip where it wasn't split. "Th-they're h-here?"

Natsu frowned. "Well, maybe? They're everywhere, really. Most of them are in town though." He glanced around the yard to make sure they were still clear. "At base we call 'em a few things, but no one really calls them cannibals. Zombies, undead, walkers, sprinters... But I guess they _are_ cannibals."

He looked back at Lucy, seeing her face pale. "I don't see any here though. We should be fine. This area's pretty safe." Natsu thought about finding her in the basement. If she hadn't gone through the house, she must have climbed through that window. He didn't know where she came from or why she looked roughed up, but he knew he had to ease her mind.

Feeling his chest tighten, Natsu crouched down, glancing over his shoulder. "Please don't cut me," was his only request before he looked back at his truck. "I'll carry you to the truck. We gotta go before it gets too late."

He waited for a moment, wondering if she would take his offer. He was surprised when he heard her slippers scraping against the porch, two thin arms wrapping around his neck.

Natsu was wary of the knife in her hands, but she seemed to be pointing it away from his face. He appreciated that, not wanting to lose an eye today. When he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and put her weight on him, he stood, hands grabbing at her thighs. He was amazed. She felt as light as a feather, which wasn't a good thing.

As Natsu walked to his truck, he felt Lucy flinch on his back with every step. He was thankful when he reached the passenger side so they could separate, still fearful she would turn on him and stab him. He knew the likeliness was low, but he couldn't stop from worrying.

He used one hand to open the door, then turned so she could climb into the cab. Lucy let go of him quickly, clearly relieved they weren't touching any longer. He didn't take offense. He knew they were both having a rough day and lacked trust between them. It was natural to be cautious.

Natsu closed the door when Lucy was secure. He walked around the back, making sure nothing looked loose. He saw a streak of blood from the corner of the tailgate. He cursed, realizing Max's body was bleeding out of the tarp now. At least everything in the back was in trash bags or could be rinsed off in the rain.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Natsu closed the door. He glanced over to see Lucy drinking one of the water bottles, holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. With the way the world was now, water could be seen as precious.

His eyes fell to the charm bracelet on her wrist, frowning when he saw it shift, revealing a nasty wound on her skin. It was small, round, and looked blistered. He grimaced, immediately recognizing that type of wound.

It was a cigarette burn.

The pack of cigarettes in his pocket suddenly felt heavier.

He had seen plenty of cigarette burns when he was in and out of foster care as a child. More kids than he cared to admit had those same marks on their hands, arms, and sometimes even their legs. He had been fortunate to never end up with one, but he imagined they hurt.

Natsu opened his mouth to ask her who gave her that burn, but stopped when he realized she didn't look so scared for once. He closed his mouth, deciding he could ask her later. Considering he was about to take her to a brand new place with a lot of people, he needed her to relax.

He could only imagine how anxious she would feel when they got there. She freaked out earlier and it was just him! How would she react around multiple people?

Natsu started the truck, making sure to turn the heater on so Lucy could warm up. Putting the truck in reverse, he turned around so he could head through the woods again. Lucy seemed tense for the first few minutes, but she slowly relaxed as he drove down the dirt road.

They drove past the two zombies Natsu killed earlier, making their way back to the neighborhood where he was sent to find Max. Not wanting to think about his dead friend, Natsu tried to stay out of his head.

"So," he started when the dirt road turned into concrete. "Fairy Tail is Magnolia's high school. I used to go there before I graduated. Did you go there?" He had pushed the thought aside earlier, but something about her eyes looked familiar. He figured he was imagining it though. _'Lots of people have dark brown eyes after all.'_

Lucy looked at him, shaking her head. "N-no."

Frowning, Natsu guessed he really didn't know her. "Are you from Magnolia?" he asked, surprised when she shook her head again. Most of the people at Fairy Tail were from Magnolia, except a few who were passing through during the outbreak. "Really? Where are you from?"

Natsu waited for an answer, sighing when she turned away from him. He knew he should have expected that from her by now, but he was hoping she would open up. How hard was it to tell him what city she was from?

"You probably shouldn't room by yourself right now," Natsu said, more to himself than her. "I'm sure you can stay with some of my friends. They're really nice."

She wouldn't be able to stay with Erza and Jellal. The married couple valued their space and Lucy would put a strain on their relationship if they had to keep looking after her. She couldn't stay with Gray, Lyon, or Ultear. They already had three people to their room and didn't have enough space for a fourth bed. Cana and Levy seemed to be the best choice.

As an afterthought, Natsu added, "Cana can come on a little strong in the beginning, but you'll get used to her. Levy's cool too. I'm sure you two would get along. You're both quiet."

He thought that might get a reaction from her, but she didn't budge. Natsu was a social person, wanting conversations and interactions. Half the time he felt like he was talking to a brick wall, and not in the sense that Lucy was stubborn.

Natsu figured Lucy staying with Cana and Levy was the best situation. They would be able to defend themselves if Lucy tried something, even if he thought those chances were low. He would give his friends a warning - _and probably earn a long discussion from Erza about not bringing hostile people back to Fairy Tail_. He hoped they would understand that he couldn't just leave Lucy out there to die.

A thought bubbled up in Natsu's mind, but he quickly dismissed it. _'She wouldn't want to stay with me. Right?'_ Sure he was now out a roommate, but he didn't think Lucy would want to be near him after she met his female friends. Girls tended to stick together, so he doubted she would agree to live in his room. She would feel comfortable around other females, he was sure of it.

"Our section of rooms had our 'supply day' yesterday, so you may not get anything new until next Tuesday. I'll ask if they can make an exception since you're new."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "T-Tues...day?"

"Yeah." Natsu glanced at her, seeing the confusion etched on her face. "Today's Wednesday."

Lucy shook her head slightly. "I... d-didn't... kn-know."

Natsu's green eyes softened as he looked back at the road. "That's fine. It's easy to lose track of the days. If it wasn't for the calendar in my room, I'd probably forget too." It may not be the conversation he wanted, but it was better than silence. "I got some scratch paper in my room. I'll copy my calendar over for you so you can keep track. Do you at least know what month we're in?"

"N-no."

"Oh." Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering if she never bothered to keep track of the days after the outbreak or if she did and got lost. "It's October... October fourth."

When he looked at Lucy again, he found her eyes wide, her bottom lip trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

Shaking her head, she brought her feet up in the seat so she could wrap her arms around her legs. "That l-long... huh?"

Natsu kept his voice soft, eyes flitting from her to the road. "How long has it been since you last knew the date?"

She said nothing, only turning to look out the window. Natsu scratched his head, wondering if he should pry more. He took a drink of water, wishing he could smoke right now. With the marks on Lucy's wrist, he didn't want to scare her by lighting up. He could always wait until later today when she wasn't around.

Dreading the silence, Natsu came up with an idea. "Do you like music?" Lucy didn't answer, but she did look his way. "I can play some," he offered, hand hovering over the power button to his stereo. When she didn't protest, he pushed the button to play his CD. It started towards the middle of the last song he was listening to.

Natsu pressed the skip button, not knowing if Lucy liked country music. A lot of people from Magnolia did because it was a smaller town, but Lucy said she wasn't from here. The next song playing was one of his favorites, so he turned it up. He sang along, not caring if his voice was off-key and scratchy.

After singing a few lines, Natsu paused, shifting his shoulders a little to go along with the song, loosening up. Natsu stole a peek at Lucy while he sang, seeing she was looking down at her floorboard. He hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable, but he saw her shoulders relaxing. As long as she wasn't tense, he was fine.

When the female's part of the song came on, Natsu continued. He raised his voice a bit, giving his best girl impression as he sang. It wasn't very good, but he didn't care. Less than a minute went by before Natsu noticed something. He didn't know if he was hearing things, but it sounded like Lucy huffed air through her nose, similar to when someone was trying to hold back a laugh. Natsu looked at her, seeing she was trying to hide her half-smile behind her hand. She wasn't fooling him. Just to see if he was right, he sang the next part dramatically, moving his body in a silly dance while singing in a high-pitched voice.

He was positive he heard Lucy holding back a laugh now. He smiled, realizing maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. He didn't mind acting like a fool if it put her at ease. He usually didn't care what people thought of him, and this girl was no exception.

He continued singing, noticing every now and then when Lucy's feet would move with the beat of the song. They were already halfway to Fairy Tail when the next song came on. It had Natsu laughing immediately.

The drums and chiming sounded, letting him know "I'll make a man out of you" from the Mulan Disney movie was playing. Anyone who ever watched the movie would recognize it. "I can change it," Natsu offered, bringing his hand towards the dash again. "I know it's kinda silly."

"N-no," Lucy said, looking at him as if scared he would push the next button. She relaxed back in her seat, but kept her legs close to her body. "I l-like it..."

Natsu smiled, nodding. "Then we'll listen to it."

Natsu sang, wishing Lucy would join him at least once. She didn't, but that was okay. He couldn't expect her to fully relax around him. They just met, and under the circumstances, he doubted they would be friends quickly. Or at all. Still, he enjoyed the company since she seemed more involved now.

For the next part, Natsu sang each line differently, mimicking the characters who sang them from the movie. That song eventually ended, replaced by another Disney song because that was the type of mood Natsu was in when he burned the CD. Lucy continued listening, this time no longer trying to hide the small smile pulling at her lips. She never sang any of the lines with him, but her toes tapping was enough to make Natsu content.

 _'Maybe she isn't hostile...'_ He thought, hoping she would behave when they got to Fairy Tail.

That hope faded when he saw Lucy shrink down in her seat, her fingers gripping at her legs until her nails dug into her dirty flesh. Fairy Tail was within view, or more importantly, the gate and guards were. He could see how it was intimidating at first, but that was their protection against the undead. It was a necessity.

"Hey, it's fine," Natsu said, slowing the truck down until it came to a stop. He was a couple of blocks away from the school. "I promise no one's gonna hurt you in there."

Lucy shook her head, burying her face in her knees. "Y-you c-can't..."

"I can't what?" Natsu asked, waiting for a reply that never came. "I can protect you, Lucy. I already promised I would." He didn't break his promises.

Natsu sighed when she didn't respond, wondering what he could do to convince her this was okay. He decided to wait it out. Lucy had a few tears fall down her cheeks as she went through what Natsu assumed was fear. They listened to a few more songs, the most recent being "Like a Boss".

He didn't know if it was the ridiculous lyrics playing around them or time, but eventually Lucy stopped crying. She lifted her head, revealing her watery brown eyes. They were full of fear and panic, something Natsu hated seeing. Fairy Tail was a good place, and he wanted her to know that.

He was about to tell her just that, but he stopped when he saw Lucy open her mouth. "P-pro...mise?"

Relief flooded Natsu in an instant. Turning off the music, he said as strongly as he could, "I promise. I'll personally make sure no harm comes to you." Then he added, "Not that I need to. No one's gonna try anything. We have rules against that."

Lucy gulped before coughing, trying to clear her throat. She wiped her eyes with his shirt sleeve, nodding. "O-okay."

"Great," he whispered, letting off the brake. He drove up to the gate, then stuck his head out the window after rolling it down. "Hey! Will you let 'em know I got some stuff to turn in?!"

The gate guard holding a rifle nodded, pulling out a walkie talkie to say something. Afterwards he motioned with his hand for Natsu to move, so he did. He turned the wheel, driving around to the back until he made it to the gate he drove through earlier.

Lucy was tense, clearly scared of the unfamiliar place. Natsu knew she would relax when she saw people were friendly here. It would take time, but she would adjust.

Natsu pulled up to the back gate, shouting out the window that he had stuff to turn in. A man nodded before opening the gate for him, signalling Natsu to drive through.

"We have two gates," Natsu explained as he drove slowly, allowing the escort to walk beside the vehicle. "The main one is for people, but this one is for vehicles. It's good to warn the main gate though since usually vehicles don't come through."

Once again, Natsu felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Lucy gave no signs she even heard him, her eyes darting left and right as he neared the school. "Don't worry, Lucy. This shouldn't take long."

When Natsu got close enough, he turned around so he could reverse. It would make it easier for people to unload. The drop off place was by a set of double doors that led to the second cafeteria. It was where they stored items like food and water.

A man with long green hair walked up to Natsu's truck. He rolled up the window before hopping out, telling Lucy to wait a minute. He closed the door behind him, hoping she would be okay by herself.

"Hey Freed," Natsu started when he looked back at the man. "I found some stuff."

Freed glanced at the back of the truck, then at Natsu with a raised brow. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Natsu forced out a laugh as his throat tightened. He didn't know why he felt nervous, blaming it on bringing a hostile person back to the base. "Oh, umm... I also found a survivor."

Freed blinked, looking past Natsu to peer into the window of the truck. He locked eyes with the girl before she turned her gaze away from him. "I see... She seems shy."

"She is," Natsu said, hoping that would be enough to explain her weird behavior. He was doing a lot of hoping lately. "So, I don't remember everything that happens. I know she has to get processed, but is that it? Do I take her to Yukino first or-"

"Where'd you find her?" Freed asked, cutting him off.

"Oh," Natsu faltered, caught off guard. While he explained that he found her hole up in the basement of a house, a few men started unloading the bed of the truck.

"Did you find Max?" Freed was well aware of why Natsu was off base today. Communication was vital during these times.

Frowning, Natsu was reminded why he was off base in the first place. "Yeah, but the undead got to him."

"Pity." Freed pulled out a notebook, writing something down. He walked to the back of Natsu's truck, looking inside the bed. "Is this his body?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you take care of him?"

Natsu didn't have to ask what that meant. "Yes."

"Very well." Freed lifted a part of the tarp to assess the damage. "We can put him to ground immediately. There's a few graves already dug."

Natsu cringed, hating that they dug plots in advance. He understood it saved time in the long run, but it still made his stomach twist. Being optimistic by nature, Natsu didn't like thinking about death.

"You can come visit him after dinner time. That should be enough time for the fire to die down."

Burning the bodies assured the infection couldn't spread through the ground and contaminate the plants they had growing in their garden. Or, at least, that was the idea. Without knowing all the ways the virus spread they had to take extra precautions.

"Okay." Natsu nodded, knowing he would come by to say goodbye to Max now that he was on base and safe from zombies. He could properly mourn without worrying about getting bit. "Oh, the knife he was using is in the truck too."

"I'll have someone return it to the weapons room." Freed jotted something down before glancing at the truck. "Now, about the girl. Is she hostile?"

"Nope," Natsu lied, feeling his heart hammer wildly. "She's just a little scared."

"Uh huh." Freed's blue eyes flitted to Natsu. "What happened to your face?"

Natsu pressed his fingers to the bandage again, wincing from the throbbing sensation, but thankful he didn't see any blood on the tips of his fingers. "A sprinter chased me. I accidentally hit my face on the side of a house while I was rounding the corner. I guess one of its side panels was loose and got me."

Freed wrote every word down. "And your shirt is missing because?"

Natsu let out a nervous laugh. "About that. Umm, the girl's shirt was ripped up and I could see her boob."

Freed cocked his head as his expression turned bored. "You could see her _boob_? Really, Natsu? There's no better word you could use? Chest? Breast?"

Shrugging, Natsu said, "What? It's better than calling them tits!"

"I suppose you have a point." Freed sighed. "Anyways, your shirt?"

"Oh, I gave it to her." Natsu jerked a thumb to the truck. "She needed it more than me."

"Clearly," Freed said dryly. "Did you explain the rules to her?"

"Not yet..." Natsu hoped that wouldn't be an issue. He was already breaking the rules he was supposed to recite to her. "But I will."

"You better," Freed scolded. When he wasn't working he was a laid back guy, but while he was on the job he was serious. It was unlike his boyfriend. Laxus was serious no matter what, only joking on rare occasions... Or so Natsu heard.

"Do you know what you want to keep?" Freed asked, knowing Natsu knew the drill. With the haul he brought it he was privileged to take something he wanted as long as it wasn't food, water, or medical supplies. Weapons were a different story, but Natsu didn't have to worry about that since he didn't want any of the knives he found.

"I found some cat food," Natsu said. There were three other cats that lived at Fairy Tail, as well as two dogs. "I don't want the whole bag since I know there's other cats, but can I get my cut for Happy now?"

Freed nodded, motioning one of the guys unloading the bed of the truck to come over. "Fill a bag with a fourth of the cat food. Remember to tape up the rest so it doesn't go bad." When he turned to Natsu, he said, "I'll make sure everyone else with a cat gets theirs too."

Natsu felt instant relief knowing Happy would get real cat food today. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Freed said with a raised brow. "You're the one who found it and brought it back. Besides, you would receive that food anyways. Is there anything else you want?"

Natsu looked back at the truck of supplies. There was nothing he wanted, but he could try to get a favor instead. "Can I get a rinse?"

Freed furrowed his brows. "What?"

Natsu held out his arms to show the dirt and dried blood on his skin. "Can I get a rinse after I get processed? I'm kinda dirty and today was my day off, so I was supposed to be clean and-"

"Sure," Freed cut him off, tired of listening to his rambling. "I'll tell Jellal."

Natsu perked up. He forgot Jellal recently got switched to processing after... Well, after the last person with the job became infected. Luckily, they trapped the infection in the room before it spread to the whole base. It was unfortunate they lost two people, but it was better than everyone getting infected. He had been part of the team that had to go in and eliminate the _problem_ , then stayed to help clean up the blood afterwards.

Freed pulled out his walkie talkie as he walked away, leaving Natsu alone. He waited until a guy came back with a plastic bag full of cat food before he returned to the truck. Opening the driver's door, he placed the bag in his seat.

"Hey Lucy," he whispered, causing her head to snap in his direction. He could see she was barely keeping herself together, her eyes darting back and forth and her breathing labored. "Everything's gonna be fine. In a minute, they're gonna start unloading the backseat though. Just don't freak out."

Lucy slowly nodded, gulping before her arms wrapped tighter around her legs. He hoped she would behave. "Nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise." Glancing at the water bottles, he added, "You should finish that. After this, we're not allowed to bring in any food or drinks."

Lucy's eyes widened as she grabbed her water bottle. While she drank what was left, he said, "Go ahead and drink mine too. I don't mind."

She nodded, putting her empty bottle in the floorboard before grabbing his. Natsu closed the door, then remembered something important. "Oh, Freed!" he shouted, stopping the man from entering the school. "I almost forgot!"

Natsu yanked the back door open, carefully removing the shotgun from beneath the seat. He looked at Freed, smiling wide when he showed him the weapon. "I found this and a rifle while I was out."

Freed glanced over it before sighing. He brought his finger towards the weapon, sliding something on the top of the gun. "The safety was off."

Natsu frowned as he handed it over. "Oh, I didn't know." He had next to no experience with guns. He was hoping the military would train him when he enlisted, but the outbreak prevented that. His father owned a pistol, but it was an antique that wasn't meant to be fired anymore.

"It's fine," Freed said, collecting the shotgun and rifle. "This will definitely help. Did you find any ammo?"

Natsu nodded. "It's in the backseat. Want me to get it?"

He started to move to grab it, but Freed stopped him. "That's alright. We'll make sure it makes its way to the weapons room. You did good today."

Natsu smiled at the praise. Freed wasn't the type to give it often. While he walked away, Natsu went back to the front seat of the truck. He figured it would be easier for Lucy to keep calm if she knew someone there, even if they barely knew each other.

He played some music, hoping it would distract Lucy while men started unloading the backseat. Her body was tense, but at least she didn't try to swipe her knife at them. It was progress, right?

Speaking of her knife, Natsu glanced down at it on the floorboard. "So, there's something I should've mentioned earlier..." he started, catching Lucy's attention. "It's about your knife."

She glanced at it too, then looked to Natsu. He could see the confusion on her face, but she didn't say anything.

"See, we're not allowed to have weapons inside unless we're guards." Natsu saw her cheek twitch. "So, when we go inside, we're gonna have to check them in. You can have it back if you decide to go off base, but you can't have it on you inside..."

Lucy blinked, then looked back to her knife. Natsu didn't know why she would want to keep it anyway. It didn't look strong. Sure, it cut his cheek pretty good, but he doubted it could stay together long enough to pierce through a zombie's skull.

"You won't need it anyways," he said, shifting so he would look out the window at the school. "You can probably find a job on base, then you won't have to worry about weapons."

"J-job?"

Natsu glanced over to her, seeing she was meeting his gaze. "Yeah. That's another thing I shoulda mentioned. Everyone here has a job. Well, I guess kids and super old people don't, but they can't do much anyways. Everyone else has one though. I actually have a few."

Lucy raised a brow, prompting him to explain. "Some days I stand watch, others I go out and kill zombies. My favorite is doing runs, like today."

Natsu frowned. "Well, I guess today doesn't exactly count. See, it was my day off, but my roommate didn't come back last night..." Natsu turned, seeing the top of the tarp through the back window. They hadn't removed Max's body yet. "He didn't make it."

Natsu turned to look at Lucy, but she was staring at the floorboard again. He wondered if she heard anything he just said. "Did you happen to see him?"

Lucy glanced up, eyebrows furrowed and head tilting. "Wh-who?"

"My friend, Max. He's my age, sandy brown hair. I found..." Natsu took a deep breath, reminding himself to wait until later to mourn. "I found his body near the house where I found you. Did you come across him?"

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "N-no... H-haven't seen any... one s-since-" She cut herself off, turning her head away quickly to avoid his eyes.

"Since...what?" Natsu asked, not surprised when she didn't respond. He sighed, resting his head against the seat as the back of his truck continued to be unloaded. He wished she would open up more, but he guessed he didn't need to know her life story in order to help her survive.

Lucy needed food, water, medical attention, shelter, and protection. Everything else was just a luxury.

* * *

The back doors were closed just as Freed tapped on Natsu's window. He rolled it down so he wouldn't have to open the door. "Yeah?"

"We have everything. You're good to go."

Natsu nodded, thankful Lucy only tensed at Freed's voice instead of freaking out. "Cool. Does the guard want a ride?"

Freed turned to the guard who would be escorting Natsu and Lucy to processing. "Want a ride?"

"A ride would be manly!" the tall, muscular man with white hair called back before hopping on the tailgate of his truck.

Natsu cocked his head at the action. He meant a ride in the backseat, but the bed was good enough. "Don't fall out, Elfman," Natsu said before rolling up his window and starting the vehicle. He drove slowly to the parking lot, not wanting to accidentally hurt the guard in the process.

He could only imagine what Elfman's big sister would do to him if he got injured.

Lucy said nothing as he drove around the school to the parking lot. He parked in what used to be the student's parking lot, but now it was fair game to anyone with a vehicle. Natsu found his spot empty, deciding to take it since it was near the front, meaning less walking to the school.

After parking, Natsu climbed out of the truck to get ready. He stuffed everything in Max's backpack and his cargo pockets so there would be less to carry. Elfman waited for him at the back, busy inspecting his rifle while Natsu prepared.

Natsu walked around to the passenger side, slowly opening the door for Lucy to get out. "Do you want me to carry you again?" he asked, ready to secure the backpack to his front so she could ride on his back. However, that wasn't necessary.

Lucy shook her head as she shakily climbed out of the truck on her own. He held his hands up, ready to catch her if she stumbled, but she did well to stay balanced despite her condition.

Natsu put the backpack on correctly, then closed the door before leading her to the school. Elfman stayed a few steps behind them. He was on duty right now, only there to make sure they turned in their weapons and got cleared by processing before they were free to wander around the school.

Or in Natsu's case, get Lucy set up with the nurse and a room so he could go take a nap in his own bed. He was exhausted, the lack of sleep finally getting to him.

"So Natsu," Elfman started, causing both Natsu and Lucy to jolt in surprise.

He cast a glance over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Who's the girl?"

Natsu's lips quirked up in a fake smile, his chest tightening when he realized he would probably have to explain who she was a bit before people laid off. "This is Lucy. She's a survivor I found."

Natsu glanced over at the frightened girl, seeing she had her arms wrapped around her waist. He disliked that he couldn't see her shorts peeking out from his shirt. It made her look naked underneath. Fairy tail was a safe place, but it wasn't pervert-free.

"Is she infected?" Elfman asked, looking at the bandage on her leg.

"Nope. I've been with her for over an hour and she's showing no signs." Natsu lowered his voice as he said, "Lucy, could you tuck part of that shirt in?"

Lucy glanced down, wrinkles forming on her forehead as she tried to figure out why he would request that. Her eyes widened when he finally informed her that to everyone else, she appeared naked.

She quickly tucked some of his shirt into the left side of her shorts, revealing her dirty clothes. Natsu sighed. At least it was better than before.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Natsu asked, "Hey Elfman. Did Mira say what's for dinner tonight?"

He laughed, his voice much deeper than Natsu's. "You know she doesn't like telling people beforehand. It's not manly to ruin the surprise!"

"So, I take it you don't know either?" Natsu asked, giving Elfman a cheeky grin.

Elfman nodded. "Nope. She won't even tell me. But I did see Lisanna in the garden today. She was grabbing some tomatoes, so maybe something with that?"

Natsu groaned. "I hope Alzack catches something good soon. I want some meat. I'm tired of vegetables!"

"Tomatoes are a fruit," Elfman countered, but Natsu waved him off.

"Close enough to vegetables in my book." Natsu was about to say something else, but stopped when he heard a soft sound coming from Lucy. Glancing at her, he saw she was biting her lip, holding back a smile.

Natsu felt the tension in his chest ease up. Lucy might not be full out laughing and talking, but that was a start. As long as she wasn't trying to hurt anyone, she would be okay here. He was confident being at Fairy Tail would bring her out of whatever protective shell she built around herself.

"Just because you say it, doesn't mean it's true," Elfman said, bringing Natsu away from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu started, looking at the guard again. "Well I'm pretty sure since the world went to shit, that means we can rewrite the rules. I say tomatoes are a vegetable!"

"Let me guess, you think cucumbers are vegetables too?"

"Of course!" Natsu threw his hands in the air, seeing Lucy flinch away from him. He dropped them, muttering an apology to her before glaring at Elfman again. "If it goes on a salad, it's a vegetable!"

"What about croutons?"

Natsu barely held back a growl. "Okay, now you're just fuckin' with me!"

Elfman laughed at the way Natsu's eye twitched. "You're too fun to mess with. Anyways, we're here."

Natsu looked in front of him, realizing they were already at the arena. Part of him wanted to keep joking around, but he knew the fun was over. Elfman couldn't be seen fooling around while on the job. It would reflect poorly on him and possibly get him in trouble.

Guards were there for everyone's safety. Joking around could cause him to miss something that might put someone else in danger.

The three walked in silence up the stairs, Lucy's steps growing increasingly slower the closer they got to the building. Natsu noticed, inching towards her and whispering so only she could hear. "It's okay. We're just going to turn in our weapons and get processed. It's fast, I promise."

Natsu glanced down to her bandaged leg, frowning. "Then I'm taking you straight to the doctor so we can both get cleaned up."

His cheek throbbed in pain when he remembered it again, but it hurt less than before. He assumed it was due to his focus being on Lucy to make sure she kept calm. Natsu didn't want anyone knowing she was possibly hostile. It would get her kicked out and him in trouble.

"Hey Natsu!" Nobarly called out once he saw him step into the arena. "Back so soon? I don't see Max with ya. Did'ju need the tarp after all?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, teeth grounding as he tried to keep himself under control. Now wasn't the time to let his emotions get the better of him. "Shut up," he grunted, angry that this guy was making jokes about his dead friend. Natsu understood there was a lack of entertainment now, but that didn't give him a right to be insensitive.

Natsu removed the belt around his waist that contained his two knives before turning around, gently holding out his hand towards Lucy. She reluctantly handed him her steak knife, arms wrapping around her body again.

When he turned back to face Nobarly, he lifted the weapons. "Just take our weapons so we can leave."

"We?" Nobarly raised a brow as he leaned to the side, looking past Natsu. Once he saw Lucy, he blurted out, "Whoa! What happened to her face?!" He cackled, pointing at Lucy's black eye. "Dude! Did someone punch her?!"

"Stop," Natsu muttered, barely able to keep his temper from boiling over. "Just leave her alone." She had been through enough. She didn't need his teasing added on.

Elfman stepped up, crossing his arms over his chest with his rifle slung around his back. "It's not manly to make fun of ladies."

"No way you can call her a lady!" Nobarly turned, shouting at his buddies in the weapons room. "Hey guys! Look at the ugly chick Natsu dragged in!"

"I said stop," Natsu growled, one hand balling into a fist around Lucy's steak knife while the other gripped tighter on his belt. "Just take the-"

"He brought a chick?" one of the other guards asked, strolling over to see what the fuss was about. He stopped a foot away from Lucy, covering his nose and mouth with a gloved hand. "Shit. Why the fuck does she smell so bad?"

Nobarly and his friends behind the window laughed while Natsu clenched his teeth. He was two seconds away from slamming his fist into the guard's face when Elfman stepped in, ushering the other guard away while scolding him for being rude.

Natsu turned his anger towards Nobarly, but stopped when he heard a soft sniffle coming from behind him. He turned around, chest tightening and stomach twisting when he saw Lucy's eyes lined with tears. She was trying to hold it together, but he could tell their words hurt her.

To make matters worse, one of Nobarly's friends whispered something in his ear, causing the guy to laugh and shake his head. "No way! You'd have to hose her down with a pressure washer before I fu-"

He never finished his sentence, Natsu's fist connecting violently with Nobarly's mouth. It was a miracle Lucy's knife didn't cut his face considering Natsu didn't let go of it as he punched him.

As Nobarly fell to the ground, Natsu slammed the steak knife and his belt on the counter, shooting everyone in there a filthy look before baring his teeth. "Anyone else got something to say?"

When they all shook their heads, he grunted. "Good. Just check those in, you fucking assholes."

Natsu didn't wait for them to respond before turning, roughly grabbing Lucy's wrist to pull her away from those horrid people. She didn't struggle in his grasp, accepting his action as he dragged her down stairs to the main part of the arena.

"Stupid fucking dicks," he muttered, hating that Lucy was exposed to that. He ignored Elfman, who was following closely behind them as he made his way to the processing station.

"Don't listen to them," Natsu sneered, angry they judged Lucy based off what she looked like, as if it actually mattered. What happened to getting to know a person? Sure, she didn't smell pleasant now, but who could blame her? Showers weren't exactly easy to come by now that the world was crumbling around them. "They're just dipshits anyways."

Lucy said nothing as he pulled her, stumbling when he slowed down. "I'm really sorry for that..." He let go of her wrist when they made it to the ground floor of the arena, the area dimly lit from the large windows on the walls and ceiling.

Natsu checked to make sure he didn't hurt her, frowning when he saw a bruise forming around her wrist where he grabbed her. He hoped having her at Fairy Tail would bring her health back to normal, because _that_ certainly wasn't normal.

"Yukino is really nice," Natsu said, doubting she would believe him after what happened. Here he was trying to convince Lucy things would be alright at Fairy Tail, only for her to get harassed immediately by a couple of idiots.

When Lucy didn't say anything back, he asked, "Do you need a minute before I take you to processing?"

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. His heart clenched at the site of her tears running down her face, but she didn't make a sound. He felt like this was his fault. He wished she would say something, but he guessed her silent tears said everything about what she was feeling.

"Come on, let's go."

Without touching her, he led her to the 'away' team's locker rooms. It was now the female processing station, run by Yukino every Monday through Saturday. Natsu knew he couldn't walk right in, so he stopped outside of the door and knocked with a heavy fist, making sure she could hear him.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a woman with light blue, almost silver hair. She smiled brightly at Natsu until she saw his face and chest. "What happened to your shirt? Or your face?"

Natsu laughed. "Long story. I'll tell ya later."

She nodded, then turned her attention to Lucy. "Oh dear." She reached a hand out to touch a bruise on Lucy's arm, shocked when the girl flinched away. "What happened to her?" Her voice was soft and full of concern for Lucy's overall state of health.

"Apocalypse happened," Natsu answered as if it were obvious. "I found her in a basement. She's gonna join Fairy Tail."

"Oh," Yukino started, nodding as she glanced at Natsu. "So, she needs to be processed." It wasn't a question since every new survivor had to be checked out to make sure they weren't infected.

"Yup," Natsu said with a grin, thankful Yukino wasn't saying anything else about Lucy's appearance. He was also glad she hadn't said anything about Lucy's smell. "She has this bag of items, but the cat food in there is Happy's."

Natsu handed the backpack over to Yukino for inspecting. He looked at Lucy, seeing the fear in her eyes as Yukino took the bag. She had already given up her knife, so he could imagine she would be upset to give up the only items she had left. "It's okay, Lucy," he whispered. "She's just gonna look through it, then she'll give it right back. It's her job."

Lucy looked at him, brown eyes glossy as she nodded. He saw her chew on her bottom lip, wincing when she came across the cut again. He wanted to ask why she kept doing it if it hurt her, but he guessed it was a nervous habit. When he was nervous or frustrated, he had his own habits, usually running his hand through his hair or scratching his head.

_'As long as she doesn't freak out, everything should be fine.'_

Yukino opened the door wider. "We're all set. Now, if you'll come on in, I'll check you over."

Lucy jerked her head towards Yukino, then back at Natsu. Her lips twisted as she took the smallest step towards him, glancing at Yukino again. "H-him t-too?"

Raising a brow at the odd behavior, Yukino said, "He can't come in here. He has to go to the men's room."

"Don't worry about it, Lucy." Natsu gave her a smile that didn't seem to relax her. "It'll be over soon. I'll meet you out here once you're done."

Her cheek twitched before she opened her mouth. It looked as if she was going to speak, but she closed her mouth before any words could form. Natsu took a risk, slowly raising his hand so she could see his every movements. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder before giving her a light pat. "I promise, Yukino's one of the nicest people here. She'll take good care of you."

Lucy looked unconvinced, refusing to move a muscle. Her brown eyes pleaded for something, but without her voicing what she wanted, Natsu was left confused. With a sigh, he turned to Yukino. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course," she said, flashing Lucy a soft smile. "Take all the time you need."

"Not too much time," Elfman interjected, reminding them that he was still there. "I need to get back to the warehouse soon."

"Right. We'll hurry," Natsu said before leading Lucy a few feet away. He waited until Yukino and Elfman started talking before whispering to Lucy, "Are you scared of Yukino or something?"

Lucy shook her head, staring down at her feet. He wondered what the problem was if she didn't fear Yukino. That woman was harmless. "What is it then? Can you tell me?"

She looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "D-don't... l-" Her voice racked as the tears spilled.

"Don't what?" Natsu whispered, taking a small step forward.

Her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to talk. "L-le-"

"Don't let?" Natsu guessed, frowning when she shook her head. Trying to figure out her name was somewhat amusing, but this seemed like a pain. "Just, tell me. No matter how long it takes you to get the words out. I'm not a mind reader."

Lucy blinked away the tears as she nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "D-don't... le-lea... leave."

"Don't leave?" he repeated, wondering why she would say that.

Her lips pressed into a tight line before she nodded. Natsu felt sick knowing he would have to give her bad news, but rules were rules. "I can't go in the woman's locker room. Look, Yukino isn't gonna hurt you or make fun of you. She's nice. You can trust her."

Lucy didn't look convinced.

"Look at it this way," Natsu started, taking a different approach, "the faster you finish up in there, the faster you can get out here again. I have to get checked over too, but I don't wanna strip in front of Yukino. And I'm sure she wouldn't like that either. Besides, I can guarantee I'll finish before you, so I'll be waiting right here when you get done."

Lucy let out a whimper, wringing her hands together before sighing. "K-kay."

"Great," Natsu said, but his tone didn't back him up. He carefully placed his hands on her back, feeling her tense but not pull away. He gently guided her towards Yukino again. "She's ready."

Yukino stepped aside with a soft smile. "Right after you."

Lucy reluctantly left Natsu's side to enter the room, Yukino following behind her, closing the door. "Go straight until you reach the end of the lockers," she instructed. "That way no one can see you if they happen to open the door, but no one should do that."

Lucy used the light shining from the high windows so she wouldn't bump into anything. She walked until she reached the end of the lockers, hesitantly turning around to face the woman.

"So, Natsu said your name is Lucy?"

She stared at Yukino, eyes dull as she nodded.

"That's a pretty name." Yukino wanted to get her to relax before they began. "Are you from Magnolia? Or did you get caught up passing through?"

This time, Lucy didn't move. She stared, making Yukino shift from foot to foot as she realized she was now the uncomfortable one. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me."

Yukino let out a nervous giggle as Lucy turned to look away. "I was actually passing through Magnolia when everything happened. Me and my friends were checking out the university. It sucks, really. We got accepted for the next semester, but we never got to go." The university, as well as most of the busy areas in Magnolia, were overrun by the undead. The hospital and shops were especially bad.

"I'm really glad Natsu found you. It's been a while since we've had a new survivor. We were starting to think there were none left."

Lucy remained silent, bringing her arms up to hug her middle.

"Was Natsu nice to you?" Yukino asked, already knowing the answer. Over the past few months her boyfriend got to know Natsu, and from what Yukino could see when they all hung out, he was a nice guy.

Lucy nodded at the question, keeping her eyes away from Yukino.

"That's good." Yukino stuffed her hands into her pockets as she tried to think of something else to talk about. Her eyes flitted over Lucy, watching as the girl loosened her arms to scratch at her side.

Yukino's eyes widened when she saw the golden bracelet on her wrist. "Oh wow! I've never seen someone else with one before!"

Lucy jolted, taking a step back as Yukino held her hand out, showing off the bracelet on her wrist. It was gold, but the charms attached were mostly silver.

"I only have two of the zodiac charms. How many do you have?" she asked, seeing most of Lucy's were gold except for a few silver ones."

Lucy swallowed hard, struggling as she said, "T-ten."

"Really? That's amazing!" Yukino brought her hand back, looking over her charms. "My favorite one is this black one, Ophiuchus. It's for the Snake Charmer. Which one's your favorite?"

Lucy clenched her teeth, tears brimming her eyes. "A... Aqu..."

"Aquarius?" Yukino asked, confused when Lucy sobbed as she nodded.

"Y-y-yes..."

"What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, hand covering her bracelet. She took another step back, breathing labored and eyes searching every corner of the room she could see.

"Lucy?"

The girl didn't answer, lost in her own thoughts as her eyes glazed over. Yukino didn't know what to do. She hadn't exactly encountered anyone this reluctant to talk.

Sighing, Yukino realized she was getting nowhere. "You don't have to say anything else, okay?"

That seemed to get Lucy's attention. She gulped, dirty hands wiping at her eyes before securing them around her body again. Lucy dropped her head to stare at the ground.

"Well, I wanted to get you relaxed before we started, but I guess we should just get to it," Yukino said, clearing her throat. "I'm going to need you to get naked."

Lucy's head snapped up, her brown eyes filling with panic as she stared at Yukino. It was the last thing she did before she charged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be 'magic' in this story. Lucy's charm bracelet is just that, a bracelet.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Five: Processing
> 
> There may be some ships in this story you don't agree with. I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself if that happens. As stated in Chapter One, I will not change how I write this story. The main plot is already decided.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and of Lucy's reactions to things. I know this was a long chapter, but hopefully it was easy to absorb all the information? I hope you like what I have in store for the next few chapters. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Special thanks to those who commented last time: LesRut, LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, and Miraculous_Kid!


	5. Processing

**Chapter Five: Processing**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Afternoon)_

Natsu held out his arms as he turned around, letting the processor, Jellal, see every inch of his naked body. This was the normal routine for people coming back after being off base.

"Okay, you're good," the man with dark blue hair said, looking away. "Go take your rinse."

"Not a problem." Natsu walked over to the camping shower hanging on the wall. He flipped the switch, allowing water to flow through the nozzle and on to his aching body. It wasn't as good as a real shower, but he couldn't complain. It beat smelling like blood and dirt.

Fairy Tail was strict when it came to who they let in, even if the person was already living there. Strip checks ensured no one who was bitten or scratched made it beyond processing.

The guard outside was there to make sure everything checked out. If the processor suspected someone might be infected, the guard would take them to a quarantined zone to wait it out and see if the person turned or not.

If they were still human with no signs of changing after a few hours, they'd be released. If they turned, well, they'd be put down immediately. No exceptions.

The checks also helped to find ticks, but that wasn't as big of a deal as a zombie bite.

Usually, people coming from off base wouldn't get an extra shower unless they were covered in zombie blood. That happened a few times, but the person would always be quarantined afterwards. Natsu only got an extra shower because he had the favor from Freed. Being a runner had its advantages.

Natsu took his shower fast, wiping away the dried blood and grime off his body. Once he was done, he turned it off to conserve water. Since his towel was upstairs in his room, Natsu had to use the damp towel hanging on the opposite wall. It was reserved for people who forgot their towels or new arrivals, but they didn't get many of the latter.

"So, Erza said you were coming over tonight," Jellal said, making small talk while Natsu got dressed.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But if you want I can say I'm busy. If you're wanting to have alone time with her."

Natsu put the adhesive bandage back on his face, covering the horrible stitch job he did to his cheek. Jellal already made fun of him for it, saying he looked like he was trying to be Frankenstein's monster.

Jellal's face burned a bright red, making the tattoo on his face fade a bit into his skin. "N-no, that's fine. We have enough... _alone time_ already. I just wanted to know how many people were coming."

"Oh," Natsu smiled. "Can I bring Lucy?"

"I guess."

"Cool." Natsu figured having Lucy watch a movie would help her relax into Fairy Tail. It worked with Asuka when she was scared or sad, so it might work on Lucy. He hated comparing the girl to a small child, but he didn't have much else to go on.

Just as Natsu buttoned his cargo shorts, he heard the sound of a door opening behind him.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Jellal asked frantically.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, seeing Yukino stand there with a hand over her eyes. "I needed to see if Natsu's done yet."

"Yes, he just finished," Jellal replied, looking over at Natsu. "Why?"

"It's Lucy," Yukino said, lowering her hand to see the two men. "She freaked out and I can't get her to calm down."

"What?" Natsu asked, quickly slipping on his shoes. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, well actually I don't know that either." Yukino frowned. "I told her to strip and she ran."

"She ran?" Natsu cocked his head. "Where?"

"Into the back of the locker room. The part that's not lit up. I just came to ask how to get her to stop crying."

"She's crying?" Natsu couldn't help but groan. All Lucy had to do was take off her clothes and get inspected. Why was she crying? It wasn't that bad! He was realizing more and more that he wasn't prepped to handle this girl.

He thought he would just bring her to Fairy Tail and things would magically work out, but it seemed like he would have to coax her through every step of the way. "Damn it."

"What?" Yukino saw the way his eyebrows darted in before he dragged a hand over his face. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't think this would be so hard..."

"Well, I don't know what to do either." Yukino sighed. "Should I get the guard to go get her?"

"No!" Natsu shouted, alerting his friends. "Don't do that! He'll only scare her." If she felt threatened, she might try to attack. They would kick her off base if that happened. If she died out there, he would feel responsible. "I'll... I'll go get her."

Natsu left the locker room, Yukino following behind him. He passed by Elfman on his way to the female locker rooms.

Once inside, he called out, "Lucy?!" He walked down the path that was lit up from the large window, wondering where she would have run off to. The closer he got to the back wall, the more he heard her faint sniffles. He had to dig out his headlamp, deciding to hold it instead of securing it around his head.

"Lucy?" he asked, voice quieter now as he stepped into the darkness. He passed changing stalls, peeking in each one until he made it to the last one. The girl he was trying to save was curled in a ball there, legs pulled up to her chest and face buried in her knees.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting down next to her. She was fully clothed, or, as clothed as she was when she arrived. "What's wrong?"

She looked up when she heard Natsu's voice. He had the light shining against the wall to light up the area. Her face was stained with dirt and tears, her busted lip quivering as she shook her head. "D-d-"

"What is it?"

She didn't answer him. "Why'd you run when Yukino asked you to undress?"

Her dirty nails dug into her legs, letting him know that was her problem. "You don't want to get undressed?"

Lucy shook her head, a sob racking her small frame. "N-n-no."

Natsu felt his heart drop. He felt bad for her, but that wasn't enough to change the rules. "I thought you understood. You have to strip so she can check you for bites or signs of infection."

He told Lucy he didn't want to strip in front of Yukino earlier. Was that not enough to get the message? "I guess it's my bad for assuming you understood, I should have been more clear."

"It's honestly not that bad. I had to strip just now too. Yukino just needs to look over you. She won't even touch you." He saw Lucy jerk at that last part, frowning at her reaction. _'What the hell happened to her?'_

"You just have to turn around until she says you're good. It's really easy."

Despite his words, Lucy shook her head. "No."

"Lucy..." Natsu didn't want to be harsh with her given her fragile state, but he knew this was the only way she could stay at Fairy Tail. "If you don't do this, you'll be kicked out. I don't want that to happen. Do you?"

Lucy glanced at him before looking at her knees again. "H-h-home..."

"Home?" Natsu asked, frowning when she nodded. "Where's home?"

When she shook her head, Natsu sighed. He really didn't know what to do. "Fairy Tail can be your home. You can live here with us. Plus, if you decide to work on base then you'll never have to get naked in front of anyone again after this. People only do this when they go outside the gates."

Lucy's brittle nails scratched at her knees, scraping up some dirt. "St...stay?"

Natsu's eyes softened. "You can stay. You just have to get past this."

She shook her head, looking at Natsu. She moved her shaky hand until she was pointing at him. "Stay, h-here."

"Oh..." Natsu paled. "You want _me_ to stay?"

She nodded, gulping before scrubbing at her watery eyes.

"I guess I can try." Natsu wondered if Yukino would even allow that. "But I don't wanna see ya naked." Before Lucy could take that the wrong way, he added, "It's not _you_ specifically. I don't wanna see anyone naked. But, I'll stay if it makes you feel better."

That was enough to earn a broken smile from her. Natsu stood up, offering her a hand. She refused it, standing up on her own. Her legs shook, but they weren't nearly as bad as earlier. he guessed getting her food and water helped give her some strength. It was a good sign. If she could improve that much over a few hours, he knew she would be better if she stayed at Fairy Tail.

Lucy followed Natsu as he walked back to the area where Yukino tried to inspect her the first time. She was already there, waiting for them. Natsu left no room in his tone for arguments when he said, "I'm gonna stay."

Natsu stood off to the side, staring at the camping showers hung on the wall with Yukino in his peripheral vision. He made sure Lucy was behind him, not wanting to accidentally see her naked. He wasn't a prude, but he didn't have any interest in seeing anyone naked. It had nothing to do with her specifically.

He heard the sound of material scraping. He guessed she was undressing. After a moment, he heard Lucy whimper, but he had no idea why.

"Can you take off your socks?"

Natsu didn't know what was going on, but he figured out quickly when Yukino asked, "What's under the bandages?"

Natsu decided to answer, seeing as it would be quicker than getting Lucy to speak. "The one on her leg is from a knife wound. The bandages on her feet are from cuts. I dunno what she stepped on to cut them up though."

He heard Yukino sigh before she said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take them off."

Natsu frowned, but he understood. It was the same with his bandage and Jellal. The processors couldn't just take their word on it. They had to make sure it wasn't from a bite or scratch.

He heard Lucy whimpering, gasping a few times behind him. Yukino wasn't saying anything, so he guessed Lucy was doing as she was told. After a minute, Yukino said, "Turn around slowly."

Winces echoed in the room, along with the soft pattering of her feet as she moved. After a few seconds, Yukino nodded. "Alright, you're clear."

Natsu couldn't help but sigh in relief. He thought they were done, but he was surprised when Yukino added, "You need to take a shower. Your backpack with your supplies are right here. When you're done you can use the towel over there to dry off and get changed. Turn the nozzle on to get wet, then turn it off while you wash yourself. Only turn the water on again when you're rinsing."

As Yukino began walking away, Natsu used his hand to shield part of his eyes. He shifted a little until he saw Lucy's face, her eyes watery as she looked at the ground. Natsu made sure he couldn't see anything below her neck, wanting to give her privacy.

"The water'll be cold, but at least you'll get clean." He smiled at her, but it didn't seem to help. "I hope it makes you feel better." He turned, heading out of the locker room to leave her alone. He didn't want to be around when she washed herself. "I'll be outside when you're ready."

Lucy said nothing as he retreated, turning back to the camping shower. Natsu heard the water start spraying as he opened the door, silencing it when he closed it behind him. Yukino was talking to Elfman, telling him Lucy was clear, as well as Natsu. With the processor's confirmation, Elfman nodded, saying goodbye before heading back to his post.

Natsu sighed as he went to sit on the floor, back pressed against the wall. "This is weird."

Yukino moved to sit next to him, keeping a foot in between them. "What's weird?"

He closed his eyes, thankful to finally be sitting. His legs were killing him. "This," he said, giving a vague gesture. "I thought for sure she'd feel more comfortable with you than me. I mean, you're both girls."

"That doesn't mean anything," she assured. "How was she when you found her?"

Natsu told her a quick version of his day, leaving out as many details as he could while still letting her know what happened. When he mentioned Max, she gave her condolences. He told her about finding Lucy in the basement. She was dirty and scared and couldn't form any words.

He left out the part where Lucy threw nails at his face, bit him, and cut his cheek. Yukino didn't need to know those parts. When he finished explaining, Yukino said, "Well, it's obvious why she wanted you in there."

"It is?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah." Yukino smiled softly. "I'm not saying she trusts you or anything, but right now you're less of a stranger than we are. I asked her if you were nice to her and she nodded. That has to be worth something."

Natsu's heart warmed a bit. Maybe it wouldn't take so long for them to become friends. "Really? I was worried I made her upset."

"Why would she be upset?"

Natsu's lips twisted as he admitted, "I kinda dragged her here. I mean, I waited until she said 'yes', but I didn't give her much of a choice. I just didn't want her to die, ya know?"

"Seeing Max dead probably didn't help," Yukino commented, causing a silence to fall between them. They had seen too many deaths over the past three months.

Natsu sighed, trying to keep the new pain in his heart from spreading. "I'm tired of people dying. First Warren, then Vijeteer, and now Max. It's like all my roommates are cursed to die."

Every single roommate Natsu had died already, leaving just him behind. At first he didn't think it was related, but now he was wondering if he should live alone. Maybe he could give up his room and go live in a storage closet or something. People might stop dying.

"That's not true. Happy's still alive," she pointed out.

Natsu didn't bother fighting the smile that ghosted over his lips. "Yeah, but he doesn't leave the base." Natsu wouldn't dare take Happy past the gates. The cat was safe inside, only venturing outdoors to use the bathroom.

"True, but he's still technically a roommate."

"I guess." Natsu closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. After Lucy finished with her shower, he would need to take her to the doctor's office, which was where Fairy Tail's only legitimate doctor was. It was actually a nurse's office, but Grandeeney got upset when people tried calling her a nurse. She spent a lot of effort and money to earn her title.

"Maybe your next roommate won't leave base," Yukino said, hoping it would lighten his mood.

"Yeah. Let's hope." Natsu was tempted to ask if Gray would move in with him, but it would only cause issues. They tended to fight when they were stuck together for too long, so living together was out of the question. He was still Natsu's best friend, but their personalities often had them butting heads.

Plus, Gray seemed content living with his siblings. It was better to keep them all together since family was a rare occurrence now. For all Natsu knew, his family members were already dead.

Natsu's teeth clenched, fighting off the stinging sensation he felt in the back of his eyes. He wouldn't cry, at least not now. He had to stay positive. There was a chance Igneel and Zeref were still alive, even if he might never see them again. He had to have hope.

"Speaking of roommates," Yukino started, pulling Natsu out of his darker thoughts. "Do you know where Lucy will be staying?"

Natsu shook his head. "I'm hoping Cana and Levy'll let her stay with them. I think it'd be good for her to be around other girls."

"I don't think Lucy has a preference over genders, but that's just my opinion. Just make sure you introduce them to her before throwing her into their room."

He nodded, taking that advice to heart. He figured Lucy had a good chance of liking Levy. They were both quiet, even if Levy had quite a mouth on her when someone pissed her off. Cana on the other hand, would take some getting used to, but he was sure they could all get along if they got to know each other.

"Oh, shoot," Yukino said as she stood up.

"What?"

"I forgot to get Lucy some clean clothes." She grabbed a key from her necklace, using it to unlock the closet that stored gym equipment and the items from the souvenir shop.

"I assume she doesn't have anything?"

Natsu shook his head. "Just what she's wearing."

"Do you know her size?" she asked as she disappeared inside the large closet.

"Small?" Natsu guessed, finally standing to walk over to her. "She's way too thin."

"I saw that." Yukino frowned, shifting through some of the clothes to pull out two black shirts, both saying 'Magnolia High' in white letters on the front. "Did she tell you what those markings on her body are from?"

Natsu shook his head. "She hasn't told me much. I don't even know where she came from."

Yukino wasn't surprised. Lucy hadn't been very cooperative about her whereabouts with her either. "They're on her back too."

"Really?" Natsu asked, surprised. "How bad are they?"

Yukino stopped looking through the clothes to close her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Pretty bad. There's a nasty burn in the center of her back, then cuts all over her rib cage, back, stomach, basically everywhere... There's also a large scar forming on her stomach."

"Like a C-section scar?" Natsu asked, wondering if Lucy had any kids before the outbreak. He hated finding out parents lost their children to the infection.

Yukino shook her head. "No, it starts under her breast and goes down to her hip." Yukino traced along her body to show Natsu where it was, starting under her left breast. "C-section scars don't look like that. Besides, it looks like it's still healing."

"So, recently?" Natsu wondered if the other marks on her body were from before or post-outbreak.

"I think so. She doesn't look like she's been pregnant, at least not in the last few months. It has to be from something else."

"Maybe the cut was an accident?" He pointed to the stitches on his hip. "This was an accident, maybe she just fell?"

Yukino gave him a pointed look. "If there were only one or two, maybe... But there's no way all those are accidents, especially not the burns on her back. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't pretty..."

Instead of dwelling on it, she looked through the clothes, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts that matched the shirts. She turned to leave the room, frowning when she realized something. "I need you to run to my room and ask Sting for a pair of clean panties and bra for Lucy. He should be there right now."

Natsu raised a brow, barely holding back a chuckle. "And you think that'll go over well?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't find anything wrong with that?" When she shook her head, he laughed, his voice sarcastic as he said, " _Oh, hey Sting! Nice weather we're having. By the way, I just came up here to get a pair of your girlfriend's panties. Hope you don't mind_." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I'd rather not get punched today if that's okay with you."

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked, hugging the clothes she had for Lucy against her chest. "Have her walk around without any underwear? The commissary is closed already and won't reopen until next Monday."

Natsu groaned, placing his palm against his forehead. " _Fine._ Just, write a note or something. I don't wanna get punched in the throat." Sting was like Natsu, both temperamental.

"I can do that." Yukino went back into the locker room, returning a moment later with a pencil and paper. She jotted something down, then handed the paper and her room key to him. "If he's not there then help yourself. I'd rather you grab the white pairs though."

A blush spread over Yukino's cheeks when she added, "The other ones are _special_..."

"Gah!" Natsu snatched the note and key, marching away from the girl. "I didn't need to hear that!"

He quickly left the arena, ignoring looking the weapons room as he made his way back inside the school. Yukino lived on the second floor, but it was on the other side of the school compared to where Natsu lived. He took the stairs two at a time, racing towards her room to get it over with.

Once Natsu located the room Yukino shared with three other people, he knocked. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, preparing himself for a fight if it came down to it. Sting and him were friends, but this request was weird even by Natsu's standards. He just hoped Sting understood.

The door opened a moment later, a dark haired male raising a brow when he saw it was Natsu. "What are you doing here?" He lowered his gaze to Natsu's bare chest. "Shirtless?"

Natsu inwardly laughed, almost forgetting that he was half naked. "Hey Rogue." He held out the note, hoping it would be good enough. "Yukino sent me to get some stuff for a new girl."

"Oh." Rogue stepped aside, holding the door open for Natsu. "Come in."

Natsu noted Rogue was the only one in the room right now. It was a double-sized classroom, so it could easily fit the four people who lived there. It was shared between Yukino, her boyfriend Sting, Rogue, and a girl named Minerva.

He smiled when he saw the two cats sleeping in the corner, resting on an old blanket. Natsu brought Happy over a few times so they could all play, but they usually ended up sleeping instead. It turned out cats weren't the biggest fan of company.

Rogue went to a bookcase with Yukino's name written on the top board, grabbing two pairs of white panties and a white sports bra. "Here."

"Thanks." Natsu turned to leave, pausing as he said, "Keep the note. Give it to Sting so he doesn't try to kick my ass later for stealing her clothes."

"Will do," Rogue called out before Natsu closed the door behind him.

He ran down the stairs, barely avoiding bumping into a few girls on his way back to the arena. He heard Nobarly call him a name on his way past the weapons room, but instead of responding, Natsu just held up his middle finger until he was no longer in sight.

When he finally made it to the locker room, he was a little winded, but that was due to his lack of sleep and physical activities today. Since it was his day off, he was supposed to be resting.

"Got em," Natsu said, holding out the underwear, bra, and her key.

Yukino smiled, taking them and the clothes she gathered earlier back into the locker room for Lucy. She returned less than a minute later, her smile remaining. "She's almost done. She's brushing her hair now."

She took a seat on the floor again, Natsu plopping down next to her. "That's good."

"Yeah. I was a little surprised though."

Natsu raised a brow, glancing at Yukino without moving his head. "Why?"

"Her skin is so light. I guess the dirt made her look darker."

Natsu shrugged. He didn't have anything to say on the matter. He just hoped she was feeling better.

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, only looking up when the door to the locker room opened. Lucy shuffled out, feet back in her dingy slippers. Her lips were pulled into a frown as she pointed to her leg.

Natsu's eyes traveled down until he saw why she was frowning. The knife wound started bleeding again. Yukino rushed to grab some paper towels from the locker room, seeing blood on the floor from where Lucy stood while showering. She would have to get maintenance to clean it up.

When Yukino returned, she handed the paper towels to Lucy. "This should be good until you can get to Grandeeney."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's backpack, pulling out his old black shirt. Lucy flinched when he crouched in front of her, but didn't pull away when he carefully wrapped the shirt around her leg, keeping the paper towels in place after he tied the ends. "That should hold."

Now that she was mostly taken care of, Natsu stepped back, taking a better look at her. The first thing he noticed was her skin. Yukino was right. It was very pale, almost as light as Yukino's - _which was saying something_.

Her hair was dark from being wet, so it would be a while until Natsu figured out her real hair color. He was only interested because it was dirty before, hiding its true color. He was amazed by the length. With it wet and brushed, it went down to the middle of her back.

Natsu looked at her face, smiling when he saw the dirt was gone. With her washed up, her black eye didn't look nearly as bad. The same could be said about some of the bruises on her body, though some still looked terrible.

_'And fresh...'_

Natsu looked down, seeing she was wearing the clothes Yukino gave her. They fit her a lot better than Natsu's shirt did, the shorts even coming down to her knees. It was a relief to Natsu. He knew she had to be cold wearing short shorts all day this late in the year.

Overall, Lucy looked a lot better now. She might not have been smiling, and her brown eyes were still dull, but she was clean. It was a start.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked, taking her backpack to carry. Lucy nodded, keeping her head down. Before they left, he waved at Yukino. "Thanks! See you at dinner?"

"Yup." Yukino moved to go back inside of the locker room, saying, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" before closing the door.

Natsu led Lucy out of the arena, shooting a glare towards the weapons room, only to see Nobarly was already walking away from the window. When Natsu stepped outside, he felt the cool breeze on his skin. Lucy shivered for a second, but said nothing.

He knew it would be warmer if they went inside and took the halls, but it was faster if they went around the building. Lucy didn't question him, which wasn't surprising. She said she wasn't from Magnolia. He wondered where she came from. The neighboring towns were Hargeon and Onibus, so he guessed she came from one of them.

A gust of wind brought a sweet scent to his nose. He looked in the direction it came from, seeing Lucy walking beside him. He didn't want to be a creeper and sniff her, but he was curious if the smell really came from her. If it did, that was good. It meant the foul odor she carried earlier was gone, just like the dirt.

"Grandeeney's really nice," Natsu said as they rounded the corner, close to the entrance of the school. He opened the door for her when they reached it, waiting for her to walk in first before following. The halls were dark, only dim lights coming from the windows let them navigate without bringing out his headlamp.

They passed by the office where the leader of Fairy Tail was, instead going to the door next to it marked 'Nurse's Office'.

Natsu knocked twice, waiting until a girl answered the door. "Hi Natsu!" she greeted, shifting out of the way to allow him to come in. "Oh! You brought a friend?"

"This is Lucy." Natsu gestured towards the survivor. "Lucy, this is Wendy, Grandeeney's daughter."

Lucy surprised Natsu when she lifted up a hand, offering the smallest wave he had ever seen. He grinned, realizing Lucy might be less scared around children. If that was the case, maybe being around Wendy would help soothe her.

Wendy was an adorable kid with long blue hair. Her brown eyes were usually bright, rarely getting upset despite the outbreak. She wasn't so cheerful when Natsu first met her, but every day she smiled a little more.

"Come in," Wendy said, pushing the door open more.

Natsu stepped in first with Lucy right behind him before setting their stuff to the side. The 'doctor's office' was decently sized. It was lit up from the large window over the beds pushed against the back wall. Before the outbreak it was covered with curtains, but since there was no electricity in the main building, they were removed.

A large counter ran along one wall, containing a sink - _that didn't work_ \- and cabinets that held various medications. Most had locks on them so no one could try to steal any medicine, though there had been no incidents like that yet.

Grandeeney, the older women sitting in a rolling chair by the desk in the room, was the only one who had keys to both the doctor's office and the cabinets. It was better that way, especially considering she spent most of her time there.

"What'd you do this time?" she asked, knowing she told Natsu to wait until tomorrow to get his stitches on his hip removed. "Did you rip them open?" She glanced up from her desk, seeing his exposed torso. Her eyes dropped to the 'X' mark on his body, seeing the stitches were still in place.

"No..." Natsu felt sweat build on the back of his neck. "But I do need stitches again."

Grandeeney watched as he pulled off the bandage on his face. She gasped, hand covering her mouth as she stared at his handy work. "What were you thinking?" she asked, standing up to get a better look. "That's terrible!"

"Hey!" Natsu's tone bordered on the defensive side. "I did my best! It was either this or bleed everywhere."

Grandeeney frowned, slowly reaching a finger out to touch the tip of his cut.

"Fuck!" Natsu flinched back, face throbbing once again. "That hurt!"

"It should!" she scolded, grabbing his shoulder to bring him towards one of the beds in the back. There were three total, but the last was usually reserved for her or Wendy when they napped between patients. "It's going to hurt a lot worse taking them out. You better hope it's not infected."

Natsu groaned, not ready to accept his pain. "Before you do that, can you take a look at Lucy's leg and feet?"

"Lucy?" Grandeeney looked over, finally noticing there was another girl in the room. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Away went her harsh tone, replaced by a much kinder one. "Take a seat," she pointed towards the middle bed, "and I'll see what I can do for you."

Lucy hesitated before walking over to the bed. Grandeeney took off her slippers to inspect her feet first, frowning when she saw the cuts. "Do you know what these are from?"

Lucy's bottom lip quivered as tears formed in her eyes. She nodded, barely holding back a sob. "W-w-wa-" She couldn't get anything out.

"Would it help if I had you write it down?" Grandeeney asked, moving to grab a notebook and pen from her desk. She handed it to Lucy, watching as the girl's shaky hand wrote down a single word.

_**Walking** _

"Were you walking without shoes on?"

Lucy nodded, not bothering to write her answer.

"For how long?"

Pen pressed against paper as she wrote, this time jotting down a few words. Natsu watched, seeing her handwriting was pretty bad. He didn't know if it was naturally like that or due to her trembling hand. It looked as shaky as when he tried to write with his left hand.

_**All night and this morning** _

"Where did you come from?" Grandeeney asked, whispering for Wendy to grab her some ointment and bandages.

Lucy tried to write her answer, but she couldn't move the pen. She shook her head, slamming her eyes shut as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me." Grandeeney applied the ointment before wrapping her feet in fresh bandages.

When Grandeeney finished, she lightly patted the bed. "Lie on your stomach so I can look at your leg."

Lucy paused before doing as she was told, Grandeeney removing the shirt and paper towels from her leg as soon as she was situated. She kept her eyes open and locked with Natsu. He kept her gaze, not knowing if it was helping or not. That thought soon died when Lucy finally let out a scream, voice cracking and body jerking to get away from Grandeeney's gloved hands.

"I'm sorry!" she said, pulling her hands away. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need to clean it. It's infected."

Natsu didn't think as he moved to the floor beside Lucy's bed. He brought his hand up, ready to rub her back if she needed it, but stopped when he remembered she didn't like being touched. He flinched in surprise when Lucy's hand darted out, grabbing his in a tight grip as she closed her eyes.

"G-go a-a-ahead..."

Grandeeney frowned, but proceeded to clean the wound. Lucy's grip tightened considerably, squeezing Natsu's hand every time the doctor touched the bloody flesh. She didn't want to hurt the girl, but cleaning it couldn't be rushed. Even after her shower, there was pus and small bits of dirt stuck in her wound, not to mention the blood. Even if she was back in a sterile hospital, she would want to take her time.

Natsu didn't say anything about the death grip Lucy had on his hand. He was just relieved she was toughing it out. He could imagine how painful it would feel getting that nasty wound cleaned out. He hoped she would stay strong for the stitches.

She did. Granted, there were tears streaming down her face while she kept her hold on Natsu's hand. She got through it, letting out whimpers every time the needle entered her tender skin.

"All done," Grandeeney said after she applied some ointment and covered the area with a fresh bandage.

Lucy slowly opened her watery eyes, then tried letting go of Natsu's hand. Her fingers were stuck from holding onto him so hard, Natsu having to help her peel her fingers off him. He shook his numb hand to increase the blood flow, surprised she could manage to do that.

"You did really great," Natsu praised, smiling at her.

She nodded despite the new tears flooding her eyes.

"Just rest child," Grandeeney said, grabbing a blanket to put over Lucy's body, leaving her head and shoulders uncovered. "You may remove the bandage after twenty-four to forty-eight hours. You can gently wash it, but do not scrub or soak it until two days have passed."

Natsu looked to Grandeeney. "That won't be a problem. She took her weekly shower today, so it won't get wet for a while."

"She should still clean it. Are you cleaning your stitches?"

"Umm... Yes?" Natsu gave her a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, it looks fine anyways..."

She sighed. "Let me get a better look. I might be able to remove them now."

Natsu went to sit on his bed again, leaning back so Grandeeney could inspect his hip. "Yeah, they look healed enough. Wendy, could you grab me my scissors?"

"Yes, mom," the girl said, fetching the equipment.

"Thank you, dear," Grandeeney said, accepting them before turning back to Natsu. She cut away small pieces before pulling them through his skin. Natsu jerked a bit, finding the sensation weird every time it happened. This wasn't the first time he got stitches removed, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She finished, wiping over the area with a wet wipe to make sure it stayed clean. "Now, let's take care of your face."

Natsu sat up, wincing when she began cutting at those threads. They hurt a lot worse coming out than the real stitches, skin pulling and blood dripping. She handed him a towel to hold under his jaw, collecting the blood while she removed the rest of the sewing thread.

Trying to take his mind off the pain, Natsu glanced at Lucy. His lips quirked when he saw she was sleeping, but his smile vanished when Grandeeney scolded him for moving.

"Sorry."

"No talking either."

He thought the scolding was worth it. This was the first time he saw Lucy fully relaxed, actually looking kind of peaceful.

When Grandeeney removed all the thread, she had to clean up the wound since it had dirt - _and thread fuzz_ \- stuck it it. While she did that, she asked Natsu how he found the girl.

Natsu went through a shorter story than he had with Yukino. Grandeeney frowned when he told her Max died. Apparently she liked him, saying he was a good kid.

He told her about finding Lucy in the basement, but he didn't get much information out of her. He had no idea what happened to her before he found her, but now they had a small missing piece to the puzzle. She had been walking for a while before he found her.

"She probably went through something bad to end up like this. All those cuts weren't caused by walking alone, at least not the ones on her legs and arms."

"She's got burns too," Natsu said with a frown.

"I wonder what happened to her group."

Natsu shrugged. "She hasn't confirmed if she even had a group. For all I know she's been on her own since day one."

"Do you think she might have injured herself?"

He shook his head. "No, Yukino said there's marks on her back too. I don't think she could've made those, but I don't know..."

"Let's hope whatever happened isn't as bad as I think it is." Grandeeney looked at Lucy, her heart hurting for the girl she just met. "People can be cruel."

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, tearing his eyes away from Lucy.

"I'm sure she'll warm up soon. She just needs to see we can be trusted."

"Fingers crossed, right?"

Grandeeney ignored his question, choosing instead to begin stitching his face. After she started, she asked, "Where's she going to stay?"

"I was thinking she could room with Cana and Levy."

"Nonsense. Their room isn't big enough for another person." She looked at Wendy, who was busy sorting medical supplies on the other side of the room. "She can stay with Wendy and me. I'm never in the room anyway. She can take my bed."

Natsu gave her a wary look, trying not to pull at his face too much. "That's... not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Natsu sighed, feeling his gut tighten. "Don't say anything to the others... But, Lucy's the one who gave me this cut."

Grandeeney's eyes widened. If she wasn't currently stitching him she would have smacked him upside the head. "She attacked you and you brought her here?" she angry whispered at him, causing him to tense. "Isn't there a rule against that?"

"I can handle it. I want to keep her-"

"She's not like Happy, Natsu. She's not a pet!"

"Oi! Happy ain't a pet! He's my friend!" Natsu groused, "And you didn't let me finish. I was _gonna_ say I want to keep her safe. I can't do that if she's not on base."

Grandeeney's eyebrows were pinched together, her eyes narrowed. He needed to get through to her so she wouldn't tattle on him. He could get in a lot of trouble. "I think Lucy will fit in, she just needs time to adjust. I just don't want her around anyone who can't defend themselves in case she gets rattled again."

Natsu's eyes flashed over to Lucy, heart sinking in his chest when he saw her eyes were open. "Shit," he mumbled, wishing he wasn't getting stitched up right now so he could properly face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Lucy. I don't think you'd hurt anyone, but I gotta be careful."

Grandeeney looked over, seeing the girl was awake. She frowned as she said, "I don't know you, but you seem nice enough. Just don't hurt anyone and you'll be fine. Got it?" Her tone held a bite to it that made Lucy flinch.

Her eyes lined with tears again as she swallowed thickly. She nodded, whispering in a cracked voice, "I w-won't."

"Good."

Grandeeney turned her attention to Natsu's face again, finishing his stitches while he kept his eyes locked on Lucy. She wasn't looking at him anymore, eyes unfocused as she stared at the bed.

He felt like an ass, insinuating Lucy might harm someone, but he couldn't help it. She would easily be classified as hostile, but he doubted she understood that. He had no idea what she absorbed and what she didn't.

Grandeeney called Wendy over when she finished the stitches. "Apply some ointment, then bandage him up."

Wendy smiled as she nodded. "I can do that!"

Her mother was trying to teach her some basic first aid tips in case she needed more help. With the way the world was now, they never knew what might happen.

Grandeeney went to the cabinets, opening one that wasn't locked to pull out a small cup. "Lucy, do you need to use the bathroom?"

Lucy didn't look up, but she nodded.

"Okay, the bathroom is right here," Grandeeney said while opening a door, revealing a small bathroom. She lit a candle on the sink to give it some light. "Fill the cup to this line. I need it to do some tests."

Lucy slowly moved to stand, but she didn't take the cup. Shaking her head, Lucy put a hand on her stomach. "I'm n-not p-"

"You know for a fact that you're not pregnant?" When Lucy nodded, she said, "I still need to check if you have a UTI. With those injuries I'd be surprised if you didn't have some common infection going on as well."

Lucy didn't say anything as she took the cup, walking to the bathroom. Natsu watched as she closed the door. He wished his hearing wasn't so sensitive when he heard Lucy start to pee. Just as he went to cover his ears, he heard her whimper through the door.

Confused, Natsu kept his hands off his ears. Lucy came out a minute later, holding the cup of her urine. Natsu frowned when he saw it was red-orange instead of yellow.

While Grandeeney tested for a UTI, Natsu went to the bathroom to 'flush' the toilet since Wendy was done patching him up. He closed the door, deciding to use the bathroom himself before grabbing the bucket of water by the toilet, pouring some down the drain to force it to flush.

When he came back, he saw Grandeeney was holding up a test strip. "Yeah, you have a UTI." She threw away the test strip before walking to the cabinets. She had to unlock one of them, pulling out a bottle of pills. "Are you allergic to amoxicillin?"

Lucy shook her head, but Grandeeney couldn't see. "She said no," Natsu answered for her, causing Lucy to jerk her head to see him standing behind her. He thought she would move away, but she only dropped her head. He didn't know which was worse.

Grandeeney put some pills into a plastic bag, handing it to Lucy. "There's ten pills here, enough for five days. Take one at breakfast and one at dinner. Keep taking them even if you start to feel better. If you stop too quickly the infection might stick around. Better to be safe than sorry."

Lucy nodded, stuffing the pills into her pocket on her shorts.

"I wish I could spare more, but this will have to do until _someone_ finds more." She shot Natsu a look. He immediately grumbled, saying she should talk to Freed. It wasn't his fault they wouldn't let him go to section three until it was cleared, which was taking longer than they hoped due to the large zombie population.

"Also, make sure you drink plenty of fluids. It will help flush out the UTI." Grandeeney grabbed the cup of pee, moving to the bathroom to pour it down the drain. She would have to sterilize it later.

"Come over here and step on this scale," she said, leading Lucy to the scale near her desk.

Lucy walked over, slowly stepping on. The doctor frowned when she saw the number that popped up. "You're underweight. When you get your meals, make sure you eat every bite. Lick the plate if you have to."

Lucy nodded as she stepped off the scale, arms coming up to wrap around her thin stomach. If Natsu had to guess, she was self-conscious about her lack of weight.

Grandeeney grabbed a different notebook from her desk, one filled with her 'patients' information. She handed Lucy the notebook she held earlier, along with the pen. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Just write your answer."

They moved so Lucy could sit on the middle bed again, Grandeeney on the last while Natsu sat at the edge of the middle.

"Blood type."

Lucy scribbled something down, showing Grandeeney.

_**O-negative** _

Grandeeney's eyes widened for a moment before smiling. "A universal donor. If you wouldn't mind when you get a bit more healthy, would you be able to donate some blood? We might not need it, but it would help in case of an emergency."

Lucy nodded, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"When was the last day of your period?"

Natsu flinched, abruptly standing up. "And this is where I check out." He walked over to Wendy, not wanting to hear about menstrual cycles. He wasn't gone for a whole minute before Grandeeney called him back.

"She won't talk," she said, looking at Lucy's notebook.

He frowned, trying to meet Lucy's gaze but failing since her head was down. "Oh... Well, she didn't even know it was October, so I doubt she kept track of her cycle..."

"In that case, do you remember about how long ago it was? A week? Two weeks?"

Lucy's hand shook as she wrote her answer.

_**Months. Don't get it often. BC.** _

Natsu raised a brow. "What's bc?"

"Birth control," Grandeeney answered, then looked at Lucy. "What kind?"

_**IUD** _

"Which one?"

_**Mirena** _

Grandeeney smiled at the answer. "That's a good one. When did you get it put in?"

Lucy paused, frowning as she closed her eyes. Her body shook as she failed to hold back her tears. Natsu gently patted her back, jerking his hand away when she flinched hard.

"Lucy?" He worried she was getting overwhelmed. It was a simple question, but she seemed to be taking it hard. He wondered if she forgot. It would explain why she looked upset at the question.

He was proven wrong when Lucy drew in a shaky breath, slowly opening her eyes. Tears dripped down her cheeks before she rubbed her face. She touched pen to paper, handwriting far worse than before.

_**May 5, 2017** _

"So, fairly recently," Grandeeney said, writing it down on her own paper for her records.

"How long's the thing good for?" Natsu asked, surprised when Grandeeney told him five years. He did the math in his head. "So, she's only had it in five months?"

"That's correct." Grandeeney tilted her head to try to meet Lucy's gaze. "You should count yourself lucky. Most women would love to be on a long-term birth control like that right now."

Natsu could understand the benefit. The world might have ended, but that didn't stop people from fucking. He couldn't count how many times he heard people complaining about the lack of condoms Fairy Tail had. It was as if they had to ration sex because they could only give out so many condoms at the commissary per week.

Lucy sat still, not looking up from her paper. It was silent for a moment, until Lucy felt something bump against her leg. She jumped to the side, uncaring that she pushed back against Natsu in the process.

Natsu caught her before either of them could fall backwards, eyes flashing down just in time to see a ball of white fur. "Oh, it's just Carla."

Lucy jerked away from Natsu's grasp, hands coming up to hug herself as she looked at the little cat walking around the room. It meowed, causing Lucy to relax. It wasn't a threat.

"Carla's Wendy's cat," Natsu explained. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grinned at Wendy, who was holding out her hands to get Carla to come to her. "I found some cat food while I was out today. Freed's gonna bring some to you for Carla."

Wendy smiled, pointing at the desk where a plastic bag sat under it. "He already brought it over. I should have thanked you earlier." She stood up, walking over to him to give him a hug. "Thank you!"

Natsu patted her head, smiling. "No problem." He knew she was feeding Carla scraps as well since everyone who own cats already ran out of food. "I'm hoping I can find more before we run out again."

"Me too." Wendy beamed as she released him. "Until then, I'll use it wisely."

"Good idea."

Natsu looked back at Lucy, seeing she was still holding herself protectively. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her nod in response. "Did Carla startle you?"

Lucy nodded again, taking a deep breath before letting herself go.

"Lucy, I have a few more questions to ask you before you can go." Grandeeney waited until Lucy was looking at her before starting. "About your IUD, have you been doing your monthly checks?"

Lucy's eyes dropped a bit before she shook her head. "N-no..."

"Can you do that soon and get back with me?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Good. Now, are you allergic to any food?" Grandeeney wrote down 'no' when Lucy shook her head. "What about any medications that you know of?"

Once again, the answer was no.

"Can you tell me your birthday?"

Lucy scribbled the answer down, but the way she held her paper prevented Natsu from reading it. She showed Grandeeney before hugging the notebook to her stomach.

"I think that's enough questions for today. Natsu, you need to come back in five days to get those new stitches removed. Lucy, you need to come back in a week and I'll see if yours can be taken out yet. If not we'll keep checking until it's healed. I'll ask you some more questions the next time you come in after you've gotten some rest."

Grandeeney gathered Lucy's notebook, closing it before she set it on her desk. She ripped a piece of paper out of her own notebook before writing something down on it. "Give this to Makarov. I don't want Lucy working for three days so she can have some time to heal. With this, she'll still be able to eat every day, but she'll need a job after."

Natsu nodded, accepting the paper. "Should I go to Gramps now?"

Before Grandeeney could say anything, Lucy's head snapped to look at Natsu. "Th-the p-p-" She frowned, unable to get the words out.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, wondering what she was trying to say. Whatever it was, she was struggling.

"Pr-pal... Princ-"

"Principal?" Grandeeney guessed, earning a nod from Lucy.

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes. He hadn't told Lucy about Gramps, or that he was the principal before the outbreak. If she wasn't from Magnolia, how did she know that?

He narrowed his eyes, feeling wary as he looked at Lucy. He didn't think she would answer, but he asked anyway. "How did you know that?"

She stared at him straight in the eye before saying, "Y-you."

Natsu felt a chill run down his back. He wanted to call her a liar. He hadn't breathed a word about Makarov to her. _'Is this some type of set up? Is she a spy? How did she know?'_ He had to force himself to think straight, not wanting his imagination to get the better of him.

"You must have mentioned him," Grandeeney said with a shrug as she tidied up her desk. "You two are free to go, by the way."

Natsu frowned, mind racing as he tried replaying their conversations. He was sure he never mentioned Gramps to her. But... maybe he had? He was exhausted. _'It must have slipped my mind,'_ he tried convincing himself, but he still worried he was missing something.

Something that wouldn't stop nagging him.

"What are you still doing here?" Grandeeney asked, snapping in front of Natsu's face to tear him away from his thoughts.

He jolted, quickly motioning for Lucy to follow him. "Thanks for the stitches!" he called out, voice strained as he tried to act normal. He grabbed their belongings, heart pounding faster than usual.

They stepped out into the hallway, Natsu waiting until the door to the nurse's office closed before sighing. He opened his mouth to ask her if he was the one who actually told her about Makarov, but stopped when he saw Lucy opening her mouth.

"I w-won't... h-hurt y-you..."

Natsu blinked, remembering he upset her with his words earlier. "I'm sorry for what I said in there. I'm not really worried you'll hurt me. I was worried you'd hurt someone else... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings though."

Lucy's lower lip quivered as she closed her eyes to hide her tears. Natsu couldn't help but think, _'Damn... She cries a lot...'_ He knew today was probably overwhelming, but did she have to cry that much? What happened to her to make her so... _damaged_?

Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair, feeling a few tangles. "Just don't hurt anyone. I mean, unless they hurt you first, but that shouldn't happen here."

Lucy nodded, locking eyes with him before scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand. "Th-th-" She swallowed thickly. "Thanks."

Natsu cocked his head. "For what?"

"For n-not h-hurting m-me..."

His green eyes softened. _'Did she honestly think I was gonna hurt her?'_ He gave her a small smile, but he knew it wasn't enough to calm her down. "I promise I won't hurt you. I said I'd keep you safe, and I don't break my promises."

Lucy took a deep breath. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she dropped her head instead, letting him know she was done 'talking'.

"Let's go meet the leader," Natsu said as he walked to the room next to the nurse's office. He grabbed the door handle, making sure Lucy was following him before he jerked it open.

As he stepped in, he wondered how long it would take before him and Lucy could become friends.

It seemed like she could really use one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess how Lucy knew Gramps was the principal? Also, if you don't know what a camping shower is, I suggest you google it. Search for "5 gallon camping shower" to find it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> Up next, Chapter Six: Her last name
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, Trash_Sarash, Miraculous_kid, VickiB, and LesRut! Seriously, thank you!


	6. Her last name

**Chapter Six: Her last name**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Afternoon)_

"Good morning, Natsu!" a very short girl greeted him when he walked through the door. She pushed her long, pale blonde hair out of her face so she could flash a smile.

"Hey Mavis," Natsu said with a wave, stepping aside so Lucy could enter the room.

The girl perked up when she saw the newcomer, walking over to check her out. "Oh, hello! Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah," he answered for her. "This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Mavis Vermilion."

Mavis held out her hand. "It's amazing to meet you! I'm so glad Natsu here was able to find you. It's so hectic out there. How are you doing?"

Lucy paused before staring down at the hand, then looked at Mavis' face. Her green eyes held a genuine happiness that seemed to ease the discomfort Lucy held in her shoulders. Slowly, she raised her hand, but hesitated before sticking it out.

Mavis met Lucy the rest of the way, gently taking her hand to give it a light shake, feeling the slight tension in her fingers. She noticed Lucy's silence, but didn't comment on it. "I hope you're enjoying your stay at Fairy Tail. I'm sure Natsu's already told you all there is to know about it here, but if you ever want to ask me something, or just talk, I'm available."

Mavis let go of Lucy's hand, turning to face Natsu. "Is she here to meet the master?"

Lucy's head snapped to look at Natsu, her eyes wide and full of fear. He chuckled, waving his hand as he said, "Don't worry. He's not a master. He's just the guy in charge." He looked at Mavis, giving her a pointed look. "She's the only one who calls him that."

She shrugged. "You don't hear me complaining when you call him Gramps."

"Hey, he likes that nickname though," Natsu defended. He turned back to Lucy, offering a soft smile. "He's nice, I promise." He realized he had been saying people were nice a lot. He wanted to put her at ease, but now he felt a little repetitive.

"He's free now, if you'd like to talk," Mavis said, turning to lead them to one of the offices.

Lucy stuck close to Natsu as she followed them to the room. Her eyes darted around on the short trip there, as if waiting for something to jump out at her. Natsu noticed her odd behavior, wondering why she was paranoid.

He turned his attention to the office, a plaque on the door that read 'Principal Makarov Dreyar'. After a few knocks, they heard a man's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Mavis opened the door for them, smiling as Natsu walked in. "Hey Gramps!"

Natsu was greeted by a man whose height matched that of his desk. He had a white mustache, the same color as the patches of hair on the sides of his head. If he weren't wearing a blue and orange hat he wore, he would have seen Makarov's bald head.

His bushy brow raised when he saw Lucy come into his office. "You must be the girl Natsu found." He tapped on the walkie talkie on his desk before walking around to sit in his chair. "Please, have a seat."

Natsu closed the door behind him, carefully observing Lucy's face as he went to sit down. She didn't move until he patted the seat on the chair beside him. As she sat down, Natsu turned his focus to Makarov, looking for any hint of recognition on his face.

He saw none.

Makarov allowed Lucy a minute of silence to relax. He turned, opening a window to allow more sunlight to enter. "It's a great day today." Some chilly air rushed in, causing Lucy to shift in her seat. "Very quiet. Just the way I like it."

He turned in his seat until he was looking at Lucy. "Everyone's going through rough times now. Fairy Tail is a place to feel safe and at home. We're not just comrades, we're family. I hope Fairy Tail gives you a sense of hope the outbreak is trying to rip away from us." He paused, a smile ghosting over his wrinkled lips. "How are you today, Child?"

When Lucy just stared at him blankly, he turned to Natsu. "Can she not speak?"

Natsu, who was busy trying to figure out how Lucy knew Makarov was the principal, frowned. "She can, she's just shy. You... didn't know that?"

Makarov furrowed his brows. "How would I know that?"

Natsu looked at Lucy, then to the leader. "You don't recognize her?"

He gave Lucy a hard look, staring long enough to make her squirm in her seat. "No, I can't say that I do. Why? Should I?"

"I guess not," Natsu mumbled, the mystery still lingering. If Makarov didn't know her, how did she know him? Or did she not actually know _him_ and just knew his profession.

He sighed. All this thinking was giving him a headache. It wouldn't have been bad if he got a good night's sleep. He was so tired, feeling the exhaustion hit him harder every hour he denied himself rest.

"Anyways," Makarov started, looking back to Lucy. "That's alright if you don't want to talk. You don't need to say much now anyways. There will be plenty of time to talk after you get settled in. Just nod along if you agree." Makarov began listing the rules, something Natsu should have done beforehand.

"Do you agree to work six days a week, and in return receive breakfast and dinner every day, a shower once a week, laundry services every other week, shelter, and security?"

Lucy hesitated before nodding.

"Do you agree to not have any contraband while staying at Fairy Tail. That includes weapons, explosives-" He paused to shoot a glare at Natsu. "-food or drinks without first getting them from the cafeteria, and medical supplies?"

Lucy nodded.

"Do you agree to refrain from using unnecessary violence towards another member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu bit his inner cheek, only releasing it after Lucy nodded again. He barely held back the urge to sigh. However, he realized a second later that it wasn't Lucy he should have been worried about.

"Speaking of which, Natsu, what's this I hear about you getting in a scuffle with Nobarly?"

Natsu flinched. He had forgotten about that. "He was being a dick, so I hit him... Am I in trouble?"

Makarov shook his head. "No, Elfman vouched for you. I agree, their behavior was uncalled for."

Natsu's shoulders relaxed, thankful he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Now, that doesn't mean you can make a habit out of punching people. This isn't high school anymore."

A groan tore from Natsu's lips. "Yeah, I know..." He used to get in fist fights a lot during his high school years. What was he supposed to do? Let them get away with making fun of his hair color? If it weren't for Makarov, he would have gotten in bigger trouble than just a few suspensions and detention.

"Speaking of violence, what happened to your face?"

Natsu almost pressed his fingers to his cheek, but stopped himself when he remembered that would make it hurt. He could mostly ignore the pain if he didn't think about it. He saw Lucy tense in the corner of his vision, but he had no plans on ratting her out.

"I ran into the side paneling of a house. Sliced my cheek open." He stole a glance at Lucy, seeing her surprised expression. He hoped she would start believing him more, but he knew he couldn't force it. Trust took time.

"Make sure you're more careful out there." Makarov said before looking at Lucy. "Okay, where were we? We covered the contraband, the violence... Oh! That's right. Do you agree to undergo processing every time you come back from being off base?"

Lucy glanced over to Natsu, then to Makarov. She nodded, but Natsu saw the way her hands balled into fists before she slowly released them.

"Do you agree to listen to the guards if they give you any instructions?"

The two males noticed when she swallowed hard, but she nodded, so Makarov moved on.

"And finally, do you agree to stay out of restricted areas while staying at Fairy Tail? That includes any rooms marked with a yellow 'X' on the door, as well as certain sections of Magnolia that aren't cleared for travel yet?"

Lucy furrowed her brows, looking at Natsu for clarification. He paused as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to explain that. "I found you in section six. It's relatively safe there, but only because we already cleared it out."

She continued to look at him, but he couldn't figure out if she was understanding what he said or not. "The higher the number, the safer it is. Section one through three are currently off limits because they're overrun with zombies. Or, the _cannibals_ as you called them."

Lucy shook her head, barely opening her mouth as she muttered, "Th-that's not..."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, leaning in to try to hear her better, but it was no use. She stopped talking after that. He sighed, realizing she was about to shut down again. At least it was happening less often than before. "Until the sections get cleared, we can't go there for runs. But, if you don't leave base, you don't have to worry about that."

As an afterthought, Natsu added, "And there's certain areas in Fairy Tail that are off limits. There's a few rooms where we store our food and water that needs to be kept safe. Just stuff like that. If there's a yellow 'X' on the door, don't enter. Okay?"

With that explanation, Lucy nodded.

"Great." Makarov flipped open a book as he asked, "Now, what's your name?"

"Lucy," Natsu answered.

Makarov shook his head. "Elfman already told me that. I mean her whole name."

"Umm..." Natsu turned to Lucy, seeing her lower her head again. "She didn't tell me. Does it really matter?" He remembered she shut down on him the last time he asked. He didn't want that to happen again.

"It would help. We already have another Lucy and I don't want to make this confusing."

Natsu cocked his head. "We do?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes, she's one of the senior citizens. You would know that if you volunteered to help them."

Natsu groaned dramatically, slumping down in his chair. "But I like hanging out with the kids better. They can actually keep up with me."

Makarov sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways," he looked at Lucy, "do you want to tell me your last name?"

Lucy slowly shook her head, hands balling into fists again. "Very well, I guess I'll just put you down as Lucy Dragneel for now."

Lucy furrowed her brows while Natsu snickered. He guessed she didn't remember his introduction earlier. "Dragneel's my last name."

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks tinted a pale pink. That only caused Natsu to chuckle, finding it amusing she would blush over a last name. Admittedly, he liked the additional color in her cheeks. It made her look more lively.

"Whaddya say Lucy? I don't mind sharing, my name's pretty badass after all." Natsu ignored the way Makarov rolled his eyes. "It means dragon lord, ya know."

Makarov raised a brow. "Does it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but it sounds cool." Natsu smiled at Lucy, pausing before asking, "Wanna be a Dragneel?"

Her blush only intensified, but she made no efforts to shake her head. She stared down at her lap for a moment before finally nodding, accepting Dragneel as her last name.

"Cool," Natsu said with a grin, looking back at the leader of Fairy Tail. "It that is?" He coughed, clearing his throat. "I meant, is that it? Sorry, kinda tired." _Kinda_ was an understatement, but he didn't want to admit that.

"Almost," Makarov said, writing down Lucy's newly appointed last name. "Does she have any food or drug allergies I need to tell Grandeeney or Mira about?"

Natsu shook his head. "She doesn't. Grandeeney already knows."

"Okay..." He wrote that down. "And which room will she be staying in? I understand Max is no longer with us. My condolences." He paused for a moment while Natsu frowned. "Will she be staying with you, or should I assign her a room?"

Natsu's brows pinched together as he thought. "I don't think so..." He hadn't considered Lucy staying with him as a legitimate option. He didn't think she would want to room with a guy. "I was gonna ask Cana and Levy if she could live with them."

"Very well." Makarov made a small note next to Lucy's name. "I'll put her down for that room, but if anything changes, let me know. We only have two keys for that room though."

"I'm sure they can figure it out," Natsu said, confident in his friends.

"I'm sure you're right." Makarov was just about to dismiss them when Natsu pulled out a note.

"I forgot, I was supposed to give this to ya." He handed him the note Grandeeney gave him, letting the old man read it.

"I see. I'll let Mira know before dinner tonight. Is there anything else you two need?"

"Oh, shit," Natsu mumbled once his hand brushed against his cargo pocket. He felt a large bulge, reminding him that he still had that jar of peanut butter on him. _'Fuck! I was supposed to turn that in!'_ Jellal obviously didn't check his clothing, otherwise he would have said something about it.

"Is something wrong?" Makarov asked, causing Natsu to sweat.

 _'I should tell him now, that way I don't get in trouble.'_ Natsu opened his mouth, then paused when another thought came up. _'But Lucy's really skinny. She needs more calories to get some weight on her. That peanut butter can really help her...'_

Natsu clenched his teeth, brows furrowing as he tried to decide what to do. Was it wrong to hide the peanut butter if it was going to be used for a good cause?

 _'Yes,'_ he decided, sighing as he opened his cargo pocket. It was wrong to hide food. Rules were rules for a reason, even if Lucy really needed the food. Everyone deserved their fair share, but it wasn't his call to decide what was fair.

"I guess Jellal didn't check my shorts," Natsu said, pulling out the jar of peanut butter before setting it on the desk. "I forgot to turn that in. Sorry."

Makarov glanced at the food, then to Natsu. "I'll have to talk with Jellal. He's still new at the job, so it's expected he makes a mistake or two. At least it was this and not something serious."

Natsu frowned, so Makarov added, "Don't look so upset. It's an honest mistake for the both of you."

Natsu only grimaced, knowing that wasn't why he looked upset. He already broke the rules once for Lucy, and he was about to do it again. He couldn't keep doing that. "Sorry. I'll do better next time."

"I know you will," he said with confidence. "You're one of our best runners. I can let something like this slide."

A faint smile ghosted over Natsu's lips. It was true. Natsu was faster than most of the other people who went on runs. Not only that, he was good at thinking on his feet. Resourcefulness was a trait that saved his ass many times.

Makarov started to stand. "Now, if that's all-"

"Actually," Natsu started, cutting him off, "I was wondering if Lucy could get some more clothes? At least some real shoes?" He looked down, seeing those dirty yellow slippers. "I know the commissary is closed, but is there anyway around that? Just this once?"

"I'm sure I can work something out. Lucy, write down your sizes and I'll have Erza fetch some things for you." While Makarov handed her a pen and paper, he looked at Natsu. "You'll need to bring Max's stuff to turn in. Leave a few shirts out for Lucy, but we need more men's pants and shoes."

"I... I understand," Natsu said, voice strained. He didn't like the idea of gathering up his dead friend's belongings to turn in, but it was the way it had to be. He already did it twice before, so he knew the routine. "I'll get his stuff."

Lucy passed the paper back to Makarov, who nodded as he folded it up. "I don't know how long it will take until Erza can get you the stuff. She should be here soon to give me her afternoon report. I'll let her know then."

"Thanks, Gramps," Natsu said, sighing in relief. He knew it wouldn't be long until Lucy had proper shoes and more clothes. Those slippers wouldn't cut it for long.

"Now, if that's all you two need right now?" Makarov looked between them, seeing them shaking their heads. "Great. I'll see you both at dinner. Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail! I hope you like it here!"

With that, Natsu and Lucy stood up to leave. Natsu said bye while Lucy gave him a slight nod. They left, passing by Mavis again on the way out. She was busy talking with a brunette girl of the same age. Natsu didn't know much about her, other than her name was Zera and that she worked in the office with Mavis.

The two girls made sure everyone showed up for work every day they were assigned and reported things to Makarov when it needed to be done. They were essentially his assistants, though sometimes it seemed like Mavis was running things more than him.

All kids under sixteen years of age went to 'school' besides Mavis, Zera, and Wendy. They had more important things to do. Mavis and Zera were both intelligent beyond their years, assigned to keep records for Fairy Tail despite being fifteen years old. Wendy, who was thirteen, was training to be Grandeeney's assistant.

Other than those three, the kids reported for 'class' every day their parents didn't have the day off. The 'teacher' was a combination of adults who would teach the kids things of relevance now. They taught them how to garden, how to make shelters and campfires from items they could find lying around, and taught them how to get away from zombies.

Natsu and Gray would sometimes volunteer and teach the kids about defending themselves against zombies, but most adults didn't like that idea. They did however like when the men told the kids facts about zombies that could help them out.

Cover your scent, keep quiet, and cause a distraction to get away were the best pieces of advice they could give. Hopefully, the kids wouldn't have to use that information. Everyone was holding onto the hope that all of this was temporary, and someone would fix the problem. Natsu was one of them.

Until then, Fairy Tail was secure enough to keep straggling walkers away. Occasionally, a sprinter or two would run up to the gates, but they were always put down immediately.

"So..." Natsu stopped right outside of the office. He turned to Lucy, seeing she was already looking at him. "I wanna introduce you to your new roommates, but I need to feed my cat first. Is that okay?"

Lucy nodded, her hands intertwined together in front of her body.

"Awesome," he said with a grin, beckoning her to follow him. "It's up here." While they walked towards the stairs, he decided to ask something that had been on his mind. "So, I know it might be rushing things, but since we both have the same last name I figured I might as well ask."

They passed by a window, allowing Natsu to see a blush on Lucy's face again. He thought it was funny she got flustered over a last name, but at least she looked more like a normal girl now. "Can we be friends?"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-you..." She looked down, bangs covering her eyes. In the light, Natsu could see her hair was much lighter now that it was mostly dried. It almost looked golden. "... want to be..."

"Yeah." Natsu crouched down, forcing Lucy to look at him. "I wanna be your friend, if that's okay with you."

Lucy's lower lip began to quiver. He thought she might cry again, but she surprised him when she simply nodded. "Y-yes."

"Awesome!" Natsu stood, flashing her a toothy grin. "Come on, _friend_. Let's go see Happy!"

Feeling a little better, Natsu led her up the stairs and towards his room. He sighed in relief when he didn't see Sherry hanging out in the hallway. After his busy day, he didn't want to deal with her again. He unlocked his door, opening it wide for Lucy. "After you."

When she didn't budge, he frowned. "Or I can go in first..." To make her feel more at ease, Natsu used the kickstand to keep the door all the way open. He worried she might not want to be alone in a room with him. "That better?"

Lucy nodded, slowly making her way inside. She was immediately met with cold air, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Natsu walked in behind her, calling out, "Happy?"

"Nyaaa!"

Lucy's eyes darted over to see a blue furred cat sitting on the window sill. The feline swished his tail quickly, then jumped down to greet his owner.

"I got something for ya," Natsu said as he removed Lucy's backpack, setting it on an empty chair by the door. He pulled out the bag of cat food, shaking it a few times until he saw the recognition flash through Happy's eyes.

The cat went nuts, trying to climb up Natsu's leg to get to the food, digging his claws into Natsu's skin.

"Damn Happy! Wait a sec!"

Natsu hobbled over to the side of his mattress where Happy's food and water bowls were located. He opened the bag, pouring about a cup's worth into a bowl.

Happy went to town on it, munching on the chicken flavored pieces like there was no tomorrow. He used to only eat fish flavored food, but the outbreak made him less picky. "This has to last you a while," Natsu warned as he sealed the bag. He pet Happy twice before standing up, heading over to the classroom's closet to keep it safe.

He opened the door, seeing the small space. It was cleared out, with only a shelf inside, located at the top of the closet. Natsu placed the bag of food on the shelf, knowing he had to hide it from his cat. If he didn't, Happy would rip into the bag the first chance he got.

Natsu closed the closet, eyes searching the room for Lucy. He found her standing at the door, her eyes fixed on his cat. "Lucy?"

She flinched, tearing her eyes away from the feline across the room to look at Natsu. He grinned in amusement. "Do you wanna meet Happy? He's nice too."

Without receiving an answer, Natsu headed over to his cat. Happy was already halfway through his bowl of food, a testament to how hungry he was before. Natsu laughed when Happy let out a low growl after being picked up. He clearly wasn't done eating. "It's okay. You have to save that anyways."

The feline struggled in his arms for a few seconds before settling down, accepting his owner's embrace as he brought him over to the new girl. After scratching Happy under his flea collar, he began to purr, rubbing his face against every part of Natsu he could reach.

"Sometimes he can be a little glutton," Natsu joked, standing close enough to Lucy so she could pet the cat, but far enough away so he wasn't in her space.

Lucy's hand shook a little when she reached out, a surprised gasp coming from her mouth when her fingers brushed over Happy's soft fur.

"Whoa," Lucy murmured, no stutter to her voice. She continued petting, pale fingers smoothing over blue hairs. "H-Happy?"

"Yeah," Natsu said softly, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't startle her. He liked how relaxed Lucy looked right now. He made a mental note that Lucy was best around animals and children, but less so around adults. "Do you wanna hold him?"

Lucy's eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, as if just realizing Natsu was standing there too. "Yeah."

Natsu carefully shifted his cat so his butt was facing towards Lucy. "I'll hand him to you. Bring your arms up like mine."

Lucy did as she was told, struggling only a little to accept Natsu's cat in her arms. Happy seemed confused over the change, but quickly got to work sniffing at Lucy's arms and shirt.

Natsu beamed when he saw Lucy smiling at Happy, watching the feline as he investigated her. Happy used his paws to secure himself on her breasts before leaning up, sniffing at her chin and lips before coming back down to her arms. When he was content with the exchange, Happy started snuggling closer to Lucy's body.

"He's probably cold," Natsu said, walking away from the two so he could close the window. If Happy hadn't already used the bathroom by now, he would have to wait until later. "For a while we ran out of cat litter, so I taught Happy how to use the bathroom outside."

When he looked back at Lucy, he saw her focus was completely on Happy. He doubted she heard a single word he said, but that was alright. He hadn't seen her this happy before. At least his cat was able to put a real smile on her face.

However, despite him being glad she was smiling, it made him notice something he saw earlier. Lucy's teeth were a little yellow. It wasn't uncommon anymore given the hygiene standards dropped after the outbreak.

He hoped she would take advantage of the toothpaste and toothbrush he grabbed for her. He used to hate brushing his own teeth, but now he enjoyed it, even if sometimes he had to do it with rain water. It left him feeling refreshed and clean - _compared to not doing it at all, anyway_.

Natsu's eyes flitted to Lucy's backpack, the one Max was wearing just the other day. It was hard for him to process that he would never see his friend's face again. He regretted all the times he complained about Max's snoring, or how he would never stop cleaning the room even when it was already clean.

Those things seemed so petty now, and there was no way for him to tell Max he was sorry for not cherishing their friendship more. Hell, what he really wanted to do was apologize for not being there with him when he was off base. Maybe with a second pair of eyes, Max might not have died.

A tear rolled down Natsu's cheek, but he blinked the rest away before they had a chance to fall. He took a deep, shuddering breath, denying himself the chance to get emotional. It was true he didn't care what people thought of him, but at the same time, he didn't like crying in front of others.

Natsu felt it would be worst crying in front of Lucy. He was supposed to be the stable one out of the two of them. How could he show her things were fine at Fairy Tail if he started crying now?

Steeling his heart, Natsu got to work. He grabbed a cardboard box that was sitting near his bookcase, then headed to Max's. Natsu cleared it out, placing the items that belonged to Max inside. They would be redistributed at the commissary for people who needed them. The only exceptions were the roll of toilet paper and a few shirts. Lucy could use those.

The last thing he grabbed was Max's wallet, but he didn't put it in the box. He slipped it in his back pocket. Later tonight, he would put it on Max's grave when he visited.

Natsu put the full box by his door, then went to retrieve Max's broom. It was propped up against one of the bookcases. When Natsu grabbed it, he felt the uneven texture beneath his palm. With a raised brow, he lifted his hand, frowning when he saw what caused his confusion.

Max's name was engraved into the wooden handle. He wondered how Max managed to engrave his name, but he cast that thought aside when he realized it was done with a pen. Black ink was smudged inside the markings. _'Must have taken him a while to do this...'_

Natsu sighed before placing the broom by the door. He would drop them off now, but he really wanted to get some sleep. He glanced over to his bed, fantasizing about taking a long nap before dinner.

The only problem?

Natsu looked back at Lucy. He didn't know if he should sleep with her here. It wasn't that he thought she might try to harm him in his sleep. He just wanted some privacy, and he thought it would be awkward to rest with her in the room. However, he couldn't just kick her out. He was essentially the only person she knew at Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be okay to tell her to beat it while he caught some Z's.

With a sigh, Natsu looked at the other mattress in the room. _'Should I bring Max's bedding stuff to the commissary too?'_ He shook his head at the thought. Lucy could use it. Sliding that mattress down the hall to his friend's room would be easier than bringing it downstairs, only to push a different one right back up. He didn't think she would mind, considering all the mattresses were previously used anyway.

 _'Maybe I should get different blankets?'_ Natsu looked at the brown comforter and maroon pillowcase. He didn't know her preference, but those didn't look like girly colors. In the end, he decided to not bother with it. Seeing she was still wearing those dingy yellow slippers, he doubted she cared about the color of a blanket.

Natsu's eyes slid shut, wondering if he should just say fuck it and take a nap anyway. Would Lucy really mind if he slept? The last time he slept was yesterday, but that was just a nap to get ready for his overnight shift.

He found himself walking over to his mattress, sitting on the edge to relax. While he debated what he should do next, Natsu's mind started to wander, his eyes sliding shut. He thought about what Mira could be making for dinner tonight, then to the job he would have to do tomorrow. Soon he was thinking about the first time he saw a zombie, until finally his mind settled on the last few days before the outbreak... A time when he didn't have to worry about fighting for his survival.

* * *

_(June 29th, 2017. Thursday Afternoon)_

_"What the hell are you doing, Flame Brain?" Gray asked, peeking over Natsu's shoulder to see him holding an ax. "Put that back!"_

_"Why?" Natsu asked, placing it in the cart despite his friend's protests. "We might need to chop wood while we're out there."_

_"We can just buy wood at the campsite," he pointed out, trying to remove the ax from the cart, only to earn a groan from Natsu._

_"That's no fun! I wanna chop our own wood!"_

_"Are you planning on cutting down a tree?" Gray asked, picking up the ax. "Whoa! This thing's kinda heavy."_

_"Right," Natsu said with a grin. "Imagine how badass it would feel cutting our own wood for a fire?"_

_Gray took a moment to think it over. Sighing, he dropped the ax back in the cart. "Fine, but you really shouldn't be spending your entire paycheck on this damn trip."_

_"Why not?" Natsu asked, grabbing a pack of waterproof matches. His green eyes brightened as he put them in the cart. "I already paid my truck loan for July, and Igneel said I can skip out on rent this month as a birthday present."_

_"Geez," Gray said, running a hand through his raven hair. He pulled his hand away, frowning. "You couldn't have let me go home and shower first? My hair's oily."_

_"Not my problem," Natsu laughed, flashing his friend a smile. He knew it actually was his fault. He was the one who decided to make a last-minute shopping trip. They barely clocked out after their shifts before Natsu convinced him to stay._

_"I swear you act annoying on purpose, just to get under my skin."_

_Natsu acted as if he didn't hear him, reaching for a machete before Gray slapped his hand away. "No."_

_"Aww," Natsu pouted, looking between Gray and the large knife. "But it looks_ soooo _cool!"_

_"That's not a reason to buy something." Gray looked down at the cart. "Do you really need a solar powered charger?"_

_He pulled out the phone charger, inspecting the front and back. Natsu frowned, snatching the charger before Gray could try to take it away. "As a matter of fact, I do."_

_"For what?" He laughed, shaking his head. "I thought the point of going camping was to get_ away _from the modern world?"_

_"It is..." Natsu sighed, cupping the back of his neck with his free hand. "But my recruiter said if an opening becomes available he's gonna call me first. I don't wanna end up with a dead phone like last year and miss the opportunity."_

_Gray nodded. "Alright. Guess that makes sense."_

_Natsu dropped the charger back in the cart. "Oh look! Sleeping bags!"_

_"What? You already have a slee- Where are you going?" Gray yelled. "Seriously, you're gonna waste all your money! Don't forget you still have to buy gas and food!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said, waving him off. He placed a fluffy sleeping bag into the cart, then tapped his chin when he saw what was right next to them. "Should I get an air mattress?"_

_"What? No!" Gray shook his head. "We're only going to be out there for a week!"_

_"So?" Natsu asked, looking at the different sizes. In the end, he decided he didn't really need one, but it had nothing to do with what Gray said._

_"So? You don't need a-" Gray stopped talking when Natsu pushed the cart down the aisle. "Why the hell didn't I just ask someone else for a ride home today..."_

_Natsu heard Gray muttering under his breath, but he didn't say anything, too busy looking at the fishing stuff. Before Gray could say anything, he held up a finger. "I know I already have fishing poles. I'm just getting some new line and hooks. My old ones are pretty bad."_

_"Fine," Gray grumbled, looking down at the cart. Natsu saw him cocking his head before grabbing something. "A camping shower?"_

_Natsu shrugged. "The showers at the campsite are awful. At least this way we can get clean without worrying about getting stung by wasps..._ again. _"_

_Gray shivered, probably thinking about getting stung like last year. "Okay, good idea."_

_"Should I get bug spray?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What about sunscreen?"_

_Gray laughed, looking at Natsu's tan skin. "I don't think you can get a sunburn even if you tried. But I need some."_

_He went to grab a tube, but Natsu swatted his hand away. "I got it," he said, placing the tube in the cart._

_"Thanks," Gray mumbled, following Natsu further down the aisle._

_"Oh! Look at this awesome headlamp! I wouldn't have to worry about holding a flashlight while I'm taking a piss at night!"_

_Gray cringed. "Lower your voice," he scolded, looking around to see if anyone heard Natsu. Luckily there was no one around, but that didn't excuse his foul language. "Remember, kids shop here too."_

_"Oh, right," Natsu said, giving his friend a sheepish grin. "My bad."_

_"Well, it certainly isn't mine."_

_Shrugging, Natsu headed out of the sporting goods section. "I still gotta get some food for Happy."_

_"Let me guess, tuna flavored?" Gray snickered, "He's just as picky as you are."_

_"Hey!" Natsu growled, eye twitching. "I'm not picky! I just really like hot sauce!"_

_"You put that shit on everything though. When was the last time you ate something without it?"_

_"Today for lunch! I had a bag of chips and-"_

_"You had a bag of hot Cheetos," Gray said, validating his point._

_"Whatever," Natsu grumbled, pushing the cart away from Gray. "At least I don't suck on ice cubes randomly."_

_"That's not weird!" Gray defended, only to earn a snort from his friend._

_"What about stripping randomly?"_

_Gray glanced down, jolting when he saw his pants where undone and sagging to reveal his black boxers. "Shit!"_

_As he scrambled to pull his pants up, Natsu laughed, "Remember, language!"_

_Gray looked around to make sure there were no people in the area before saying, "Man, you're fucking annoying."_

_Natsu grinned. "I know! Come on, let's get that cat food fast so we can go buy snacks! I wanna get some cinnamon candy for the ride there!"_

_Gray placed a hand to his forehead. "Why are we friends again?"_

_The question remained unanswered while Natsu ran around the store to purchase more items. By the end of the shopping trip, his cart was overflowing. He was going all out for this trip._

_"You know Erza's going to kill you, right?" Gray asked when Natsu put a little orange and black toy gun on the conveyor belt._

_Natsu could only grin. "Nah, she'll think it's funny. Trust me."_

_"You said you're going to shoot her in the face when she's sleeping," Gray repeated Natsu's earlier statement._

_"Yeah." He didn't see the problem with that plan. "It'll be hilarious."_

_"_ Whatever _," Gray drawled. "It's your funeral. I guess I'll try not to call you a dumbass in your eulogy, but no promises."_

_Natsu just snickered as he waited for their co-worker to ring him up. He nearly laughed when the girl asked, "Are you guys going camping?"_

'That's a dumb question,' _he thought, but he couldn't be that rude out loud. "Yup," Natsu grinned as he pulled out his wallet to pay. Natsu looked back at the co-worker before saying, "We go every year."_

_"Oh, well have fun," she said while ringing up the rest of the items. "Maybe when you get back," she started, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear, "we could grab some coffee... together?"_

_"No thanks," Natsu declined immediately, keeping his tone casual. He didn't personally know her, but he heard rumors that she had a crush on him. He figured it was better to let her down now than to possibly lead her on._

_Wanting to change the subject to end the awkward silence that fell around them, Natsu asked, "Can I get a carton of cigarettes?" He could already feel Gray's glare settling on him, surely upset over his addiction. "The reds?"_

_"Sure," she said, voice clipped. Natsu didn't take offense, knowing that wasn't the worse attitude someone gave him after a rejection. Once again, it was better to stop whatever hope there was for anything more than friendship than to play with someone's emotions._

_"I wish you'd quit," Gray muttered, arms crossed over his bare chest._

_Raising a brow, Natsu wondered when he took off his shirt, or better yet,_ where _he took his shirt off. "I know you do." Natsu felt a little ashamed that he got addicted to smoking._

_He really didn't know why he started smoking in the first place. It was probably a combination of boredom and not caring what he did to his body. Gray got him started, then the fucker went and quit right after Natsu got addicted._

_When the cashier was done ringing up the items and bagging them, she told Natsu the total. That left him gawking and Gray laughing._

_"I told you." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he watched Natsu fork over most of the money in his wallet. "You spent your whole paycheck, didn't you?"_

_"Shut up," Natsu muttered, accepting his change and receipt. "It'll be worth it when we get to the site."_

_This would be their last annual camping trip for a while. Erza and Jellal were moving to Crocus in the fall, Gray was moving to another town next semester to continue his education, and Natsu... Well, Natsu was enlisting in the military, so he didn't know when he'd see his best friends again. He wanted to make this last trip perfect._

_"You better hope so," Gray continued laughing. "Let's just get this shit to your place so you can pack."_

_"Ugh," Natsu grunted. "I hate packing."_

_His mood quickly changed when he remembered something. "Oh! We need to stop at the firework stand before we leave!"_

_"What?" Gray's jaw dropped. "No!"_

* * *

Natsu jolted out of his memory, eyes blinking up at the ceiling. He had somehow ended up laying down on his mattress. _'Was it a memory or a dream?'_ He couldn't be sure, but he wouldn't be surprised if he did pass out. He was exhausted.

Sitting up, Natsu grabbed his phone that was sitting on his bed. He stood, sauntering over to his bookcase to grab his solar powered charger. Plugging his phone into it, he set it on the teacher's desk so it could charge.

The desk was scooted to the wall so the sun's rays could hit it. They still had a few hours before dinner, so he hoped his phone would charge before then. He could use it to distract Lucy while he slept.

Then again, Happy seemed to be a good distraction for her. He glanced at her, seeing she was now sitting down with Happy in her lap. She was petting him, occasionally stopping so she could scratch behind his ears. The two warmed up to each other quickly, but Natsu wasn't surprised. Happy got along with mostly everyone, even if sometimes he could be ornery.

Natsu went back to his bookcase. He emptied his pockets onto one of the shelves before picking up his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He knew he should wait, but he didn't think he could. If he didn't do something soon, he would start to get irritable from the lack of sleep, and that wouldn't benefit anyone. Whatever he just had, nap or daydream, it didn't help ease his exhaustion.

Before he forgot, Natsu grabbed his red shirt he was wearing that morning and put it on. He doubted he would have to go off base for the rest of the night, so he figured it was safe to wear his nicer clothing. It had tears in it, but it was still his favorite shirt. A black tribal design in the shape of a dragon was on the front. He had a matching wristband for it, but it was on his bookcase for safe keeping.

With his torso now covered, he went to the furthest window from Lucy and Happy, propping it open a few inches to lessen the amount of cold air that could get in. He had to stand in the small space between the window and Max's bed, but he tried not to think about his deceased friend.

After lighting his cigarette, he took a long drag, sighing in relief as it hit him. Propping himself against the wall, he closed his eyes and continued smoking. It was one of the last pleasurable things he had in his life. Well, that and jerking off, but he hadn't done much of that since the outbreak. It was hard to find the time, and even then, he had to be in the mood, which was almost never.

He had only successfully masturbated twice since moving into Fairy Tail, and both times he had to play music just to clear his head. Most of the time when he closed his eyes, he thought about the deaths he saw around him. That was an instant turn off, so he usually gave up and did something else.

When Natsu finished his cigarette, he threw away the butt after making sure it was put out. He was about to head to his bed to try to sleep anyway when he realized he could try to introduce Lucy to Cana or Levy now. With any luck, they would let her stay in their room until dinner time so he could get some sleep.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy, seeing she was still petting Happy. He hated messing up their moment, but he wanted to get this over with. It would be better for everyone involved if she met her new roommates before bedtime.

Clearing his throat, Natsu caught her attention. "Hey, wanna go meet your new roommates?"

Lucy's smile fell as her brown eyes dimmed. Holding Happy a little tighter, she mumbled, "Sure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I absolutely love hearing your theories and ideas for this story! Remember, I take suggestions and constructive criticism! So if you ever see a mistake, let me know, or if you have an idea you think would work well with this story, let me know too. I read every single review, sometimes multiple times! They seriously make me so happy!
> 
> Oh, and who likes Lucy's new last name? :P
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seven: Set back
> 
> Thank you for your support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who said something last time: Tsunderebooklover, VickiB, Miraculous_kid, and Liss4D!


	7. Set back

**Chapter Seven: Set back**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Afternoon)_

As Natsu walked to the door to grab Max's stuff, he noticed something odd on Lucy's arms. Without getting too close, he stole a peek, frowning when he saw her skin covered in goosebumps.

Sighing, he left the door to head to his bookcase, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants, the words 'Class of '15' running down the right leg in white letters.

"Here," he said, holding them out. "It's only gonna get colder tonight."

Lucy blinked twice at his offer before looking down at the cat in her lap. An amused grin ghosted over his lips when he saw she was pouting.

"You can play with Happy later, don't worry." He chuckled, gaining her attention once again. "I just gotta introduce you real quick and drop this stuff off." He pointed to the box and broom. "So, go ahead and put these on so we can go. You can borrow 'em until you get something else."

Lucy continued to stare at him, her expression eerily void, causing a shiver to run down his spine. In an attempt to get her to relax, he said the only thing he could think of as he nervously chuckled. "You need to be prepared for the cold. Winter is coming."

Her brown eyes widened as her lips quirked up for a second. He grinned as he asked, "Do you like 'Game of Thrones'?"

It took her a moment, but she nodded.

"Awesome!" He went over to his phone that was resting on the desk. He tapped on it to draw her focus. "I have the first two seasons downloaded on my phone. You might've already seen them, but it's better than nothing. DO you wanna watch later?"

Lucy didn't respond, so he added, "You don't have to... Just thought I'd offer."

She never answered him, instead she let Happy leave her lap so he could get back to his food bowl. She stood, legs slightly shaking as she used the wall for support. If he didn't know better, he would say she was tired too. The whites of her eyes were a bit red, and after cleaning up, he could see she had bags under her eyes.

He was half-tempted to ask if she wanted to take a nap in Max's bed, but he cast the thought aside. She needed to meet her new roommates as soon as possible.

Natsu raised a brow when Lucy walked closer to him. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but stopped when she held her hand out, eyes trained on his sweatpants. Without a word, he handed them to her, watching as she tensed when their fingers accidentally brushed together for a moment. He mumbled an apology, jerking his hand away when he knew she had a good grip on the clothes.

He watched as her fingers traced over the words on the pants, her brows furrowing. "Oh," she whispered, blinking a few times before meeting his gaze. She cleared her throat, but her voice still sounded rough. At least her speech was getting better. "I gr-graduated then."

Natsu couldn't believe the smile that spread over his face. Lucy just told him something personal about herself and he didn't even have to ask. "Really?" he asked, a little too loudly. "I graduated in 2015 too!"

Lucy was startled by his outburst, taking a half-step back before she breathed deeply. She carefully slid the sweatpants over her thin legs, covering her gym shorts in the process. When she was done, Natsu asked, "So, are you twenty too?"

Lucy frowned, shaking her head. She tried to talk, but her voice caught in her throat. He was about to ask if she wanted some water, but he stopped when he saw her lift both of her hands to reveal all ten digits. She closed her hands, only to repeat the action. He guessed she was finished when she dropped her hands.

Natsu cocked his head, now confused. "So, you _are_ twenty?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing a bit as if she was the confused one. Natsu replayed their conversation in his head, wondering why she didn't just nod when he asked her if she was twenty too. He laughed when it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! You thought I meant twenty-two. No, I meant twenty _also_. I'm twenty years old."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' before closing. Natsu could only smile at the silliness. They had something in common at least. Pushing his luck, Natsu asked, "SO, if you didn't graduate from Magnolia High, where did you graduate from?" Lucy's lips tugged downwards as she shook her head. "I... I don't w-want to say."

He sighed, realizing he was asking for too much at this point. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me." At least she gave him something, her age. Truthfully, it didn't matter where she came from or who she was before the outbreak. What mattered was the present and future.

Still, Natsu held onto his memories to keep himself grounded, reminding him of an easier time when they weren't constantly fighting to stay alive. He wished he hadn't taken it for granted.

Natsu glanced at his bookcase, smiling when his eyes landed on his white scarf. It had been through a lot over the last three months. If it weren't for the outbreak, he knew there wouldn't be as many rips in the soft material.

He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he saw it. It was also one of the last times he saw his father.

* * *

_(June 29th, 2017, Thursday Evening)_

_"Are you sure you want to take Happy with you?" Igneel yelled from the other room._

_Natsu lifted his head, glancing at the open door to his bedroom. He shouted, "Yeah! I don't want him getting lonely like last year!"_

_A man with long, red hair popped his head into the doorway. "But I'll be home this year, so I can keep him company."_

_Natsu twisted his lips as he tried not to frown. "I know, but I really wanna take him with me." He didn't want to leave his dad all alone, but he didn't want to leave Happy behind too. He already knew he couldn't keep a pet with him when he enlisted, so he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his cat._

_"Suit yourself," Igneel said with a shrug. Heavy steps sounded down the hall as he yelled, "Dinner'll be ready in about twenty minutes!"_

_"Thanks!" Natsu called out before turning his attention back to his bed. He had all his gear and fireworks laid out, ready to be packed. The only problem? He didn't know how he was going to get it all in the two duffel bags he owned._

_"Damn it," Natsu muttered as he riffled through the stuff. "Maybe I really did buy too much stuff..."_

_Not only did he buy a lot of items earlier that day, he also had his camping gear from previous years. If there was one activity Natsu loved more than fighting, it was camping. Something about being outdoors made him feel more at home, even when he was sleeping in a tent._

_The fresh air, the cool breeze, the peace. It was just what he needed._

_Natsu ended up having to borrow a bag from his father to pack all his stuff, but by the time he finished, he was satisfied. He set the bags, box of fireworks, and fishing poles by the door so he could grab them in the morning. He would load them in his truck now, but there was a chance it could rain and ruin some of his stuff._

_Smiling, Natsu left his stuff, noting that he would need to grab his pillow and blanket in the morning, as well as Happy's small kennel._

_That night went on like any other night, his father and him watching TV while eating dinner. Natsu still lived with his dad in their two bedroom apartment. They used to live in a large house on the outskirts of Magnolia, but after Igneel's wife passed away and Natsu's older brother moved out, the house felt too big. They preferred the apartment life now._

_"Oh! I almost forgot," Igneel said as he collected their dirty dishes. "I got you something."_

_"A present?" Natsu asked, sitting up. Happy protested the movement since he was curled up on his owner's lap, causing the little feline to jump down to the floor before scurrying away._

_"Yup!"_

_Natsu waited with bated breath until Igneel came back into the living room, two wrapped gifts in his hands. They were both medium boxes, one square and the other in the shape of a rectangle. Natsu admired the black and red wrapping paper for a moment before shaking his head. "Wait. I thought my present was skipping out on rent?"_

_Ever since Natsu graduated high school, he started helping Igneel with the bills. It seemed like a fair compromise since Natsu wouldn't be able to afford a place of his own on his budget._

_"It is," Igneel said, a large grin on his face. "But I couldn't resist. I saw this at the store the other day and I thought you'd like it." He gave Natsu the square box first, smile growing as he watched his son unwrap it._

_"Whoa! Thanks!" Natsu pulled out the long, white scarf. The fluffy material was sown together in a scale-like pattern, making the scarf both unique and interesting. "I love it!"_

_He didn't hesitate to wrap it around his neck, sighing when he felt the softness against his skin. "It's warm too!"_

_"I know it's probably too soon for you to be wearing a scarf, but I figured you could keep it for the winter months?"_

_"Nah. I think I'll wear it now," Natsu said, his tone light and carefree. It was hot during the day, but at night the temperature seemed to cool down. It wasn't enough to need a scarf, but Natsu really wanted to wear his birthday present now._

_His eyes landed on the other wrapped gift, but before he could ask, Igneel said, "You're gonna have to wait until your actual birthday before you can open this one. I'll bring it when I come visit."_

_Natsu nodded, finding that more than fair. "Sounds great!" His dad couldn't afford to take a whole week off from work, but he did manage to get Natsu's birthday off. He planned on meeting them at the campsite so he could spend the day with his son before heading back into town._

_Natsu dragged his hand against the material of the scarf again before announcing, "I'm all fired up now!"_

_Igneel laughed, telling Natsu to calm down before he upset the neighbors. Despite being lightly scolded, Natsu couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even when he turned in for the night._

_With Happy curled up against his stomach, Natsu dreamed of the different adventures he could have with his friends while in the woods. Every year had been fun, and he expected this one to be just as great, if not better._

* * *

Natsu blinked a few times as his memory faded into the back of his mind. He hadn't thought about that night in a while, his heart always hurting right afterwards. Just like all the other times, Natsu felt a dull ache in his chest. Swallowing thickly, he turned to Lucy, ready to apologize for spacing out, but he saw she was too busy to notice.

She was looking at the white board on the wall, specifically at his work schedule. Most people had one, maybe two jobs at the most, but Natsu had a few. He found he got too antsy doing the same thing over and over again, so Makarov worked with him to give him some variety.

Natsu stepped a little closer, looking at her shoulder to see what his week would be like.

_**Sunday- Runner** _

_**Monday- Kill/Clean** _

_**Tuesday- PM Watch/Shower** _

_**Wednesday- Day off** _

_**Thursday- Runner** _

_**Friday- Kill/Clean** _

_**Saturday- AM Watch** _

"That's my work schedule," Natsu finally said, breaking the silence. Lucy flinched, moving a few steps away from him as he walked towards the desk, leaning against it to give her space. "Sorry," he mumbled before glancing over at the side of the white board. "Oh. There's the calendar if you wanna check it out." He pointed to where a puppy-themed calendar hung. It wasn't his choice. If he got to pick, it would have had dragons, but he couldn't afford to be picky.

Lucy looked at the calendar for only a second before her eyes returned to his work schedule again. She lifted a finger, pointing at 'Thursday'. "Runner?"

Natsu shrugged as he explained, "I go out and try to find supplies to bring back. It's usually a group of us with a trailer. We just go through the neighborhoods that have been cleared out and take whatever we can find."

Lucy nodded slowly before pointing at 'Friday'. "K-kill and clean, what?"

Natsu's brows pinched together as he frowned. _'Does she really not know? Isn't it obvious?'_ He didn't bother saying that out loud, not wanting to insult her. She had already been through a lot for one day.

"I go out with a group of people and we kill zombies. Then we clean the area so the roads are clear." He snorted. "It's also called being a 'clearer', but I think the name sounds kinda dumb."

Natsu thought she was going to point to 'Saturday', but instead of doing that, she asked, "Which is h-harder?"

"Hmm..." He scratched the back of his neck while he thought. "Umm, probably being a clearer? When I'm on runs, we usually don't run into the infected, but the whole point of being a clearer is being around 'em. Plus, you run the risk of blood contamination when you're movin' the bodies."

"Blood c-c-" Lucy furrowed her brows as she turned away, facing the white board again.

Natsu wondered if she didn't want to finish talking or if she was having trouble getting the words out. "Blood contamination is when the zombie's blood gets in you're system. Like when there's blood on its nails and it scratches ya, you get infected. Same with getting bit. Their mouths have open sores all inside, so when they bite you it's nearly impossible not to get some of their blood in your body."

He paused, waiting to see if Lucy had anymore questions. When she said nothing, he added, "Clearers have to move the bodies, so if they have any open cuts on their hands or arms they may get infected if they accidentally touch the zombie. Even when the zombie's dead, it can still infect you, so watch out."

Lucy turned her head to Natsu, eyes narrowing. "I'll be a cl-clearer?"

He shook his head. "Probably not. Usually only guys take that job." His eyes widened, instinctively looking around his room to see if Erza was near, even though he didn't expect her to show up at that moment. She would smack him if he implied that girls couldn't do the same job as a man. "Not that girls can't fight zombies! Just most prefer other jobs!"

Lucy's expression only seemed to grow confused at his statement, her head tilting to the side a bit.

Sighing, Natsu said, "There's a few women here that are better at killin' zombies than some of the guys. My friend Erza is one of the guards. She's pretty scary when she's fighting." He laughed, standing up so he was no longer leaning on the desk. "Then there's Ultear. That chick is pretty badass, even if she can be kinda stuck up. You shoulda seen the way she took down this one sprinter when shit first went down. She used a baseball bat to bash its head in."

Natsu shivered, remembering the sound of its skull breaking with every swing. She didn't kill its brain immediately, having to beat at it until it finally broke. Of course, it wasn't as 'cool' then as it was now. Back then, everyone was freaking out because they didn't know what was going on. The first time Natsu killed a sprinter, he almost had a panic attack because he honestly thought he killed a real person and not a zombie.

"Then there's Kagura. She's got this sword that she takes with her when she's a clearer. She just slices them up like they're nothing." Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu snorted. "But even combined, they have nothing on Gildarts."

Lucy showed no recognition, not that he thought she would. He could have been making up names for all she knew. "He was a professional boxer before all this shit started. One time I saw him punch a zombie so hard in the temple it actually busted his skull open. He had brass knuckles on, but it was still cool!"

That was the first time Natsu ever saw Gildarts take on a zombie, and it had been epic. He aspired to be that amazing. "We had to hurry up and pour water over his hand to make sure he didn't accidentally cut himself and get contaminated. Luckily, he was fine, but the whole thing shook him up enough so he didn't do it again. Still, it was fuckin' awesome!"

Natsu was grinning like a fool, his smile growing wider when he saw Lucy's lips quirk up. He guessed she was amused by the story as well. "There's some pretty awesome people here. I'm pretty good too. Only got my two knives though, but they've kept me alive this long."

He treasured those knives. It was the last present he ever received from his father. He hated that they were locked up, but he understood why they were. It was in everyone's best interest that the weapons be kept put away until they were needed, otherwise there might be unnecessary bloodshed.

Everyone had watched a few too many zombie movies, not just Natsu.

He was about to tell her another great Gildarts story, but stopped when he realized what they needed to do. "Shoot. I almost forgot, you gotta meet your new roommates."

He started heading for the door, stopping when he saw her already-small smile waning. She looked reluctant to leave until he added, "We can bring Happy." He grabbed the box and broom, nodding towards the door. "You coming?"

After a moment of hesitation, Lucy started walking to the door, waiting until Natsu moved out of the way before slipping out into the hall. He called for his cat, surprised when the feline actually came.

After locking up, the trio made their way through the school.

It turned out to be a good idea to bring Happy along. Lucy looked more at ease as she walked beside Natsu, Happy trotting between them. Her shoulders were relaxed and her eyes weren't darting nearly as much around the halls as they were before. Every little improvement counted.

After going downstairs, he had to use his headlamp so they could travel towards the 'commissary'. There were less windows to provide natural light. Once they made it to the door, Natsu nodded towards the giant yellow 'X' painted on it. "There's an example of a room you can't go in without permission. It's usually locked up since it's filled with supplies like clothes and bathroom stuff."

Natsu didn't know if anyone was inside since it was closed, but he knocked anyway. The door to the small gym opened, revealing a short, heavy-set man. He was bald, wearing a purple camisole and striped shorts. Natsu knew him before the outbreak as one of the tellers at Magnolia's local bank.

"Hey Bob. I got some stuff to turn in," he said, lifting the box an inch to grab Bob's attention. "Also, I was wonderin' if Erza's been by? She's supposed to get some stuff for Lucy." He took a step back, smiling as he nodded towards the newest member of Fairy Tail. "This is Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bob said, bowing as he pulled at the sides of his shorts as if trying to curtsy. "She actually left not too long ago. She said she was going to look for you. Guess you missed her, Dear."

"That's alright," Natsu assured, stepping past Bob to enter the commissary. He used his headlamp to guide him to the center of the room where he could set Max's stuff.

Rows of shelves lined the walls, all full of different types of supplies. The commissary was located in the small gym. There were no windows in the room, so the only light came from a few lanterns. It was only opened three days a week for a few hours, so they didn't go through too much lantern oil, though it would have been nice to have at least one window to provide some real light.

Natsu sighed as he dropped the stuff, shifting his arm after setting the broom down. He was carrying Max's broom under his armpit, and it was starting to hurt. He frowned at the broom, knowing it would most likely be returned to the janitor's closet for someone else to use.

Running a hand through his messy pink locks, Natsu cursed himself for forgetting to comb his hair again. He could only imagine how wild it looked, but then again, looks really didn't matter. As long as he was healthy and safe, he counted himself lucky.

Natsu turned, slowly walking back towards the opened door. He didn't bother looking back at Max's stuff, knowing it wouldn't help. It never got easier turning in other people's stuff. For a brief second, he wondered how his friends would feel if they had to turn in his belongings.

He immediately shoved that thought down, refusing to die. The grim reaper would have to personally drag his ass to hell before he allowed himself to die. He wasn't going down without a fight.

When Natsu left the gym, he barely heard Bob say goodbye as the man locked up. Natsu's mind was racing too fast to concentrate, memories of his close calls coming to the surface. There were too many times when he could have died, but he made it through each one, but not without his scars to show his struggles.

There was a large scar running down Natsu's right arm, another one horizontally on the inner part of his left bicep, a scar running diagonally on his left forearm, the 'X' mark on his hip, and now the mark on his cheek. He hoped it wouldn't scar, but he knew his chances weren't too good. Lucy cut him pretty deep.

He had one scar on his neck and a few smaller ones on his legs and back, but they happened before the outbreak.

As Natsu walked towards the front of the school, he turned his headlamp off and shoved it in his pocket. He wouldn't be needing it for a moment since the windows provided just enough light.

"I'm not really sure where they're gonna be at," he said honestly, finally glancing over to Lucy. While in his thoughts, he completely forgot he was supposed to be guiding her to her new roommates.

"I don't keep track of Levy or Cana's schedule." He snorted. "Hell, if I didn't have mine written down I'd probably forget it already."

Speaking of jobs, Natsu wondered aloud, "Did you work before the outbreak?" He was surprised when Lucy shook her head, giving him an answer. At least, he hoped that was what she was doing. She could have been saying no, she didn't want to answer the question. "Did you do that whole college thing?"

Lucy's eyes were trained on Happy, but he knew she heard what he said. She slightly nodded before the corner of her lip twitched. He heard her take a deep breath, but she didn't say anything else.

Natsu decided not to let her silence get him down. He realized a while ago that she wasn't being rude by not talking to him. She just seemed to have trouble speaking in general. He had no idea if she was like this before the outbreak or not, but he hoped she would actually start talking with him when she got settled in.

This one-sided thing was weird. Even Happy managed to meow at him when he spoke to the cat.

"I decided to skip out on college," Natsu admitted, scratching his head. "I was gonna enlist, but... well, the world sorta ended."

If Lucy heard him, she didn't react to what he said.

"I was working in retail until then though. Me and my buddy worked at Magnolia Mart. Ever been?" Natsu waited a few seconds, but Lucy didn't respond. Even if he was talking to himself, he continued. "I worked in the sporting goods department. It was pretty cool. I mean, the customers were horrible, but I liked my area. I mainly stocked shelves and stuff, but it was easy I guess..."

Lucy finally glanced up at him, offering a small smile. He took that as a good sign, reflecting the expression right back. "You know, you're a good listener."

It was meant as a joke, and he was glad she took it that way. His smile grew when Lucy let out air through her nose, her lips curving upwards for a second. "It's fine, really." Natsu looked ahead, giving her a little privacy. "Whenever you're ready you can talk to me. I can be a good listener too."

They were just about to reach the end of the hall when Lucy whispered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he whispered back, wondering how long it would take before she took him up on that offer. _'If she ever does...'_

Things seemed quiet in the hallway until the outside door opened. In ran a mess of kids, all laughing as one adult tried to herd them in a line. As they ran past Natsu and Lucy, Happy scurried over to the side. Lucy kept her eyes wide, staring at the children until one came right up to Natsu.

"Bang bang!" a little black haired girl yelled as she held out a plastic gun. Two foam darts came out, hitting Natsu in the chest and stomach.

Natsu clutched a hand to his chest, cringing as he fell to the ground. "Gah! Y-you got me!"

The little girl cheered, hopping from foot to foot as she sang, "I got you! I got you!" The other children giggled, gathering around the girl's 'kill'.

After a minute, Natsu sat up, picking up one of the foam darts with a smile. "Great shot, Asuka, but next time aim for the head. Headshots are the best way to take out zombies." While Natsu joked around with the little girl, Lucy stepped away, her breathing a little labored from the shock of having so many people around her at once, even if they were just kids.

The lady who was with the children walked up to Lucy, smiling wide as she said, "He's so sweet, isn't he?"

Lucy only looked at the woman, eyes still wide as she gulped.

The lady didn't seem to notice Lucy's distress. "Natsu's one of their favorite adults. He always plays with them better than I can," she joked. "My bones are getting too tired to run around like them."

Lucy remained silent, her fingers twitching as she slowly backed away. The woman didn't see her, eyes trained on the cluster of kids around Natsu as he reloaded Asuka's toy gun.

Natsu tapped on his forehead before standing up. "Aim here."

Lucy watched as the little girl practiced a few times before the woman stepped in. "Okay kids, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Natsu."

"Bye Natsu!" they yelled, different tones throughout the group.

Natsu flashed them a toothy grin as the lady tried to get them into a single file line. While she did that, Natsu tapped on one of the older kid's shoulders, beckoning him to come closer. "What are you doing in class today? I thought your dad had the day off?"

Romeo, a short kid with messy black hair, shook his head. "He does, but he said he has work to do today."

Natsu nodded as he straightened himself. "Oh. You okay?" He couldn't imagine it was fun hanging around so many younger kids all day. Besides Sherria, Romeo was the only other older kid.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking, Natsu!"

"No problem," he said, his smile returning to his face. As long as Romeo was happy, who was he to judge? Though, he wondered what extra work his father had to do considering he was with general maintenance. _'Maybe he had to help dig another grave because of Max?'_ Natsu quickly rid himself of that thought so he wouldn't have to think about his dead friend.

"See you at dinner!" Romeo called as he followed the row of kids, heading down the hall until they rounded a corner.

"See ya!" Natsu yelled back, hand now traveling to his ass to rub at it since there were less people around. He landed too hard and ended up hurting himself, but it was worth it to get those kids laughing.

"Sorry about that," Natsu said with a laugh, dusting off his shorts. Despite having people working as janitors, the floors were still pretty dirty. They could only afford to sweep, not wanting to waste any water on mopping unless it was necessary. "I couldn't resist."

Natsu looked over at Lucy, seeing her biting her bottom lip, her hands wrapped around her waist. "Hey... Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded, but her rapid breathing gave away her lie. He softened his voice in an attempt to soothe her. "Was it too much?" he asked, seeing her nod again. "Hmm..."

If being surrounded by about a dozen kids was too much for her, he had no idea how she was going to deal with dinner. Almost everyone from the base would be in one area, the only exception being the guards and people still working.

Natsu sighed, deciding he would figure it out when he crossed that bridge. For now, he needed to find Cana or Levy.

"Levy might be in the library," Natsu started, looking back down the hallway that would lead them that way. "But I don't think she has Wednesdays off... Hmm... Sometimes Cana hangs out in the old band room..." The girl liked to make her own alcohol in there since it was a hangout spot for some of the drunks. If he remembered correctly, Cana also had Wednesdays off.

Since the band room was closer, he said, "Let's see if we can find Cana." He started heading that way, Lucy and Happy a few steps behind him. The cat meowed, earning a blank stare from Lucy before she gave the feline a soft smile.

Natsu missed it, eyes ahead of him as he turned down another hall. "This is the band room," he said, grabbing the door's handle. He opened it, hearing the laughter and shouts from inside the room grow louder.

"I'm not a dumbass! You're the dumbass!" Cana's familiar voice echoed in the room.

Natsu's eyes landed on her first, seeing she was seated at a table near the back. Despite the cold weather outside, she still wore her usual outfit, consisting of a bikini top and shorts. The slight red hue on her cheeks and nose, along with the lazy grin on her face let Natsu know she had been drinking. The alcohol she kept in her system made sure she didn't get cold.

"Says the girl who went back into a house full of fuckin' zombies! Was the wine really worth it?" an older gentleman asked, snorting before he took a swig from his flask.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, recognizing the man as Macao, Romeo's father. _'He just said his dad had to work...'_

Swallowing down the anger that started rising in him, Natsu tried to calm down. He didn't think it was fair for Macao to ditch his son so he could hang out with the other drunks, but he also knew it wasn't his business. At least Romeo had the class to spend time with, even though Natsu thought that time was better spent with his family.

Natsu glanced around the room, seeing a few other people inside. Most were having their own conversations, but Cana and Macao were by far the loudest. When Natsu cleared his throat, all eyes turned to him.

"Natsu!" Cana cheered, raising her bottle of rum before shooting Macao a glare. "And it wasn't dumb to go back in! Those zombies were slow as fuck! I had to get the wine!" She smiled as her head tilted up, as if she could see the wine above her. "It's my favorite brand!"

The other men and women laughed, no one arguing with Cana's 'logic'. When her own laughter died down, she stood up, stumbling over to Natsu. She nearly fell into him, so he stretched his arms out, catching her before she could tumble down. The pungent smell of alcohol lingered on her breath, making his stomach twist. He was never that much of a drinker, especially after seeing Cana go at it all throughout high school.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, hazy eyes trained on his bandage.

Natsu shrugged, his grip on Cana slipping. If he didn't get her standing soon, he'd have to let her go. It wasn't the first time she fell face first from being drunk, and he highly doubted it would be the last. "Got cut. No big deal."

She seemed to accept that answer, not asking any further questions about it. "So, what brings you to our little domain?" Despite being intoxicated, Cana rarely slurred. Years of alcohol consumption raised her tolerance level.

Natsu helped her stand on her own before stepping aside, smiling as he held a hand out towards Lucy. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." In his mind, he added, _'And hopefully get you to accept her as your roommate.'_

Cana's eyes flitted from Natsu to the girl beside him. She gazed at her face for a few seconds before looking downward, her lazy smile growing. "Damn! Look at those jugs!"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, holding an arm up as if it might block the view of Lucy's chest. He brought her to be introduced, not ogled. However, no one bothered to regard his protests, all eyes - _excluding Natsu's_ \- going to Lucy's chest.

"Fuck, those _are_ huge," Macao said with a salacious grin of his own, no shame on his face as he leaned forward to get a better look. Natsu's sharp ears heard similar comments coming from the other drunk adults, all smiling at Lucy.

"We're not here for that," Natsu started, moving aside so he could introduce Lucy properly to Cana. "I actually wanted to-" He was cut off when Cana pressed a finger to his lips. He jerked back, wondering why her finger was wet until he tasted the alcohol on his lips. He wiped his mouth, unaware that Cana was sauntering over to Lucy.

"You're so pretty," Cana said, her unfocused eyes staring at Lucy's chest. "Don't mind if I give them a test squeeze, do ya?" Before Lucy could answer, Cana reached out, softly grabbing Lucy's breasts to grope them.

Natsu opened his mouth to tell her to cut it out, but his voice died in his throat when he heard a resounding smack. His eyes widened when he saw a red hand print already form on Cana's cheek where Lucy struck her.

Cana stepped back, hand coming up to cover her fresh mark, disbelief written on her face. Lucy covered her chest with her arms, tears already swimming in her brown eyes as she moved to stand behind Natsu, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold her tears back.

Natsu stood there speechless, not knowing what the hell just happened. "I'm... sorry?" He didn't know who he was apologizing to. He didn't think Cana should have grabbed Lucy's chest, but at the same time, he thought the slap was a little harsh. Lucy could have just told her to stop, but then again, Natsu wasn't sure Cana would have listened. She was a bit wild when she was drunk.

He knew Cana personally before and after the outbreak. She was known for grabbing any pretty girl's chest. Hell, she even grabbed a few guys' chests, Natsu's included. She didn't specifically target Lucy, it was just one of her odd quirks.

Still, Lucy clearly didn't like being fondled.

"What's her problem?" Cana asked, taking another step away as she rubbed at her cheek. "I was just messing around." The slap seemed to sober Cana up a bit, her eyes narrowed and sharp. Macao came to Cana's side, moving her hand out of the way so he could check it out.

"She doesn't like being touched," Natsu explained, his frown turning into a cringe when he heard a sob from Lucy. He stole a peek over his shoulder, seeing tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, her eyes slammed shut. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath, seeing this introduction was going horribly.

Natsu wondered if there was any way to fix this now, but he didn't think so. "I... I think we're just gonna go," Natsu said, turning around to place a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder. She tensed and jerked, causing him to let her go. "Sorry," he whispered to her before looking back at Cana. "This... didn't exactly work out. Maybe later."

Cana's shoulders fell, recognition flashing through her eyes. She looked past Natsu to Lucy. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me touching you. I didn't mean to make you cry." Her apology didn't seem to register, Lucy shrinking down under everyone's gaze.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Natsu mumbled, not sure if he was telling the truth. He didn't know if Lucy was the type to hold a grudge. Instead of dwelling on it, Natsu quickly ushered her and Happy out of the band room, wanting to get Lucy away from their stares.

Once they made it into the hall, he let out a heavy sigh. Lucy was still crying, her arms wrapped around herself. Natsu's heart dropped, knowing he was partially to blame for her tears. He knew there was a possibility of Cana grabbing her chest, but he was hoping she would have waited until they got to know each other first. Hell, she didn't even grab Erza's chest until they knew each other for a week. It was just bad luck Cana decided that moment was the best time.

Natsu shook his head, knowing that was wrong. Regardless if it was normal for Cana, that didn't make it okay. He would have to talk to her about keeping her hands to herself, at least around Lucy or people she didn't know.

He hoped Lucy wouldn't blame him for what happened, but he would understand if she did. He put her in that situation. Looking back on it, it would have been better to find Levy first, then introduce Cana later, but only after Natsu told her to keep her hands to herself.

Hindsight was always 20/20.

Natsu stepped closer to her, a frown etched on his face as he looked down. "I'm really sorry, Lucy," he whispered, hoping he wouldn't startle her. He wouldn't be surprised if she decided she didn't want to be his friend after that.

She didn't respond, her body still shaking as she cried, no longer trying to hold back the tears. He had no idea what was going on in her head right now, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Nyaa?" Happy mewled, sitting beside Lucy's feet.

"How about we go back to my room? You can play with Happy until dinner time?" Natsu wished she would look at him, but she refused to open her eyes. "My phone's probably charged enough to turn on... You can watch a movie? Or maybe listen to some music?"

After a minute of silence, she finally opened her eyes. Natsu forced a smile, hoping it would calm her down. "Is that okay?"

Brown eyes bored into his own. Lucy slightly nodded, snot collecting under her nose before she wiped it away with her shirt sleeve. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Furrowing his brows, Natsu asked, "For what?"

"Y-you s-said not t-to hurt anyone." Her bottom lip trembled, more tears flooding her eyes.

Natsu shook his head. "That's not what I meant. If someone does something like that, you're allowed to defend yourself. I'm just mad I couldn't stop her. I'm the one who's sorry."

When Lucy said nothing, he sighed. "Come on," Natsu said softly, gesturing towards the hall. He wasn't going to make the mistake of trying to touch her again.

Lucy walked a few steps behind him, barely keeping herself together as they headed down the hall. Natsu was glad it was empty, most people working right now. He thought it would have been embarrassing if she was crying in front of a lot of people.

 _'Is she embarrassed to cry in front of me?'_ Natsu didn't know. Then again, she didn't seem like she cared who she cried in front of. Aside from not wanting to be touched, she didn't seem to care about anything at all.

Natsu frowned, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think about what he was going to do. If Lucy wouldn't trust Cana, how was she going to room with her?

 _'Maybe she can stay with Erza and Jellal until she warms up to Cana?'_ Natsu figured it was worth a shot. Erza was more mature than his other friends. She would know what to do! He was sure of it.

He would ask her about it whenever she came by to drop off that stuff Makarov asked her to get for Lucy. Hopefully, she would be on board.

They walked the rest of the way to Natsu's room in silence. He pulled out his key to unlock the door. He didn't get a chance to open it though. As soon as he grabbed the handle, he heard footsteps behind them. He turned, smiling a second later when he saw the very girl he had been thinking about earlier, her red hair being unmistakable despite the dim light.

"Hey Erza!" He started heading towards her, not noticing Lucy turning as well to see who he was talking to.

"Natsu," she greeted, holding up a plastic shopping bag. "Makarov told me to bring this stuff for the new girl."

Natsu accepted the bag, his smile growing wider when he looked inside. There were a few items of clothes, but what made him happy was the pair of shoes stacked on top. Lucy needed them, especially when she started working. Those slippers wouldn't cut it.

"Thanks! This'll definitely help."

"I'm glad," she said, nodding. "So, Makarov tells me you hurt yourself?"

Natsu turned his face so his bandage was closer to her. "Yeah. Had to get stitches."

"Does it hurt?"

"Kinda, but it's not so bad when I don't think about it."

"Makes sense." Erza glanced at her watch, frowning when she saw the time. "I have to get going. You can tell me more about your injury and the new girl at dinner."

Before she turned, Natsu said, "Wait. There's actually something I wanted to ask you. It's about Lucy," he started, turning so he could introduce Erza to the newest survivor. "Lucy, this is-"

His voice cut out when he took in Lucy's expression. Her eyes were blown wide, her body stiff, pressed against the wall beside his door. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but her chest wasn't rising or falling. "Lucy?" he tried again, taking a step closer to her. She didn't react, but as soon as Erza took a step forward, Lucy jolted.

"NO!" she screamed out of nowhere, startling Natsu, Erza, and Happy. The cat ran over to his owner, curling behind his feet for protection.

Natsu hesitated before taking another step forward, slowly reaching a hand out as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. "Lucy," he started, voice soft but firm, "what are you-"

"St-stay away!" she yelled, hand fumbling for the door's handle. Once she grabbed it, she flung the door open and disappeared inside the classroom without another word.

Natsu tore his gaze away from the door to look at Erza, an equally confused expression on her face as well.

"What was that about?" she asked, brows pinched together.

Shaking his head, Natsu turned to make his way to his room. "I have no idea." He didn't think he did anything to upset her, but she was clearly rattled by something. She wouldn't have reacted that badly over nothing. Then again, he didn't know much about her. Maybe she really did freak out over nothing.

 _'Maybe she's still upset about Cana groping her?'_ Natsu thought, wondering if she thought it was going to happen again.

"I'm gonna check on her," he said, opening his door.

Erza was right behind him. "I'll come with you."

He didn't bother asking if she needed to leave. If he was in her shoes, he would have stayed too. Natsu stepped aside, allowing Erza and Happy to enter before slipping into his room, frowning when he didn't immediately see Lucy.

"Lucy?!" He checked under the desk, but she wasn't there. The only other place she could have hidden was-

"GO AWAY!" Lucy's scream came from inside the closet. "Just leave me alone!"

Natsu grabbed at the knob, trying to open it without any luck. "Lucy! Why'd you lock the door?!"

Instead of answering his question, she yelled, "You can't take me back!"

He could hear her sobbing between screams, further confusing him. Why did she think he was trying to take her somewhere? "What are you talking about?"

When she didn't answer, he headed to his bookcase, grabbing the key to the closet. He hadn't needed to use it since moving into the room since he didn't keep anything valuable in there, aside from cat food.

When he reached the door again, he gave her one more chance to open the door on her own. "Lucy! Just talk to me! What'd I do wrong?!"

"I'm not going back!"

Natsu shook his head, his confusion only growing. She wasn't making any sense. Furrowing his brows, Natsu slipped the key into the knob, twisting it to unlock the door. "Lucy?" he asked as he pulled the door open, light filling the closet. He was about to ask her what was wrong again, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw what she was doing to herself.

"SHIT! Lucy! Stop it!" Natsu didn't think twice as he lunged forward, taking a hold of her wrists so her nails wouldn't dig into her skin anymore. She was bleeding from the fresh scratches on her arms, blood under her fingernails. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"STOP!" Lucy cried out, trying to pull away from him. "Don't let her take me!"

"Her?" Natsu asked, looking over his shoulder to see Erza trying to help hold Lucy down, her arms reaching for the girl. "What are you-"

"NO! NO!" Lucy screamed, eyes slamming shut as she struggled to get away. It was no use, Natsu's grip was too strong on her wrists. "Please, don't!"

"Lucy! I'm just trying to help!" He grunted when she kicked him in the leg. He loosened his grip, but not enough for her to escape. "Lucy! Just tell me what's wrong!"

While she continued to struggle, Natsu couldn't help but think maybe some of the injuries on her body were caused by herself. She clearly didn't have any qualms about self-harm.

Her body jerked, trying to twist free. "N-Natsu!" she screamed, a sob making her voice crack. "I don't w-want to go back! Please!"

"Go back where?" he asked, not receiving an answer. Clenching his teeth, Natsu let go of her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her, feeling her beat her fists against his chest as he pulled her out of the closet and into the light. He didn't care that her blood was smearing on his skin. It was a small amount anyway. He had much worse when dealing with the infected.

"Lucy! Just calm down and talk to me!"

He was prepared for her to try to escape, but once she locked eyes with Erza's, Lucy ducked her head against Natsu's chest, her hands gripping his shirt to pull herself closer to him. "Please! Please don't let her t-take me! Please N-Natsu!"

Natsu lessened his grip around her until he was no longer holding her, shocked when she didn't move away. If anything, she held onto him tighter. "Lucy? Wh-" He lost his voice when she looked up at him, watery brown eyes pleading with him.

"Please!"

"I... I don't know what you want," he said honestly, wishing she would make herself clear. Nothing she said made any sense. "No one's trying to take you?"

Lucy shook her head, pressing her forehead against his chest. "She is! I won't go back!"

Natsu looked at Erza again, seeing she was still confused. He narrowed his eyes at her, prompting her to raise her hands in a surrender, showing she meant no harm. "I'm not trying to take her anywhere," Erza promised, frowning when she glanced at Lucy. "I don't even know her."

"Lucy," he said a little softer, feeling her shake against his body. "Lucy, no one's trying to take you away. Can't you see that?"

It took her a long moment before she slowly pulled away, blinking through her tears as she looked up at him. She swallowed thickly, her bottom lip quivering as she whispered, "Please."

"Look," he started, glancing over at Erza before looking at Lucy again, "nothing's happening. You're safe here."

Lucy turned her head an inch, stopping before she could look over. To Natsu, it looked like she was afraid to see Erza, even though she had never done anything to harm or scare Lucy. Like she said, Erza didn't know her.

After another moment of hesitation, Lucy finally looked at Erza. She flinched immediately, but a few seconds later, Lucy's grip lessened on his shirt, her shoulders falling. In the light, Lucy could see her face clearly. Gulping, she slowly let go of Natsu's shirt, her hands falling lifelessly to her side.

"Y-you're... you're not... her..."

Erza stayed quiet, debating if she should speak. She had no idea what she did to upset this girl, but her heart hurt for her. She could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not who?"

"I... I..." Lucy shut her mouth and eyes, shaking her head as a few more tears spilled down her face. She whimpered, knees giving out as she fell to the floor.

Natsu wasn't expecting her to fall. He tried to catch her, but he was too late. He watched as she curled in on herself, arms wrapped tightly around her thin body as she cried. "I d-don't want t-to go back," she mumbled to herself, sobs racking her body. "P-please."

Natsu dropped down to his knees, hand stretched out but not touching her. He had no idea how to comfort her, especially since he didn't know what upset her. Erza didn't do anything to threaten her, so why did she react so badly?

"What happened?"

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. "I don't know." He looked down at Lucy, the girl trembling as she wept. "Can you keep this between us? I don't want anyone else knowing."

He didn't see Erza's face, but he could hear the hesitance in her voice. "Sure." He understood why it would be difficult for her to keep this secret. She reported directly to Makarov. It was her job to tell him what she saw.

"Thanks," he mumbled, moving to sit crisscross. Lucy was facing away from him, her body still shaking.

As he watched her, he almost forgot Erza was still in the room until she said, "I'm going to go. I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded, unsure if she saw him or not. He waited until he heard his door open and close before he shifted a little closer to Lucy. "She's gone now."

Lucy didn't say anything, moving her hands to cover her face so he couldn't see her. His frown deepened, not knowing what he was supposed to do. _'Fuck,'_ he thought, fingers drumming on his knees as he tried to figure out how to calm her down. He didn't have any food to offer her, and Happy didn't look like he wanted any attention.

After Lucy's outburst, Happy went to lay on Natsu's bed, hiding under the covers. Natsu almost envied his cat, wishing he could be under his covers too. He needed sleep so badly.

"Lucy," he tried, not surprised when she didn't respond. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head without saying a word. _'At least she's kinda communicating.'_

Natsu didn't understand why she overreacted. _'Why did she think Erza was gonna take her somewhere? Where is she afraid to go?'_

Wherever it was, it was obvious Lucy didn't want to go back. _'Was it where she came from? Before this morning?'_ She told Grandeeney she had been walking a lot. Maybe she left wherever she came from recently.

Natsu didn't want to face the possibility that Lucy was held somewhere against her will, but the clues were too hard to miss. She seemed convinced she was going to have to go back, enough that she was begging him to help her. It was clear to him that she didn't feel safe going 'back'.

He was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts and theories.

 _'Did people make those marks on her arms and legs?'_ He couldn't imagine she caused all those injuries to herself, but she had just hurt herself in front of him. She had a black eye, which suggested someone hit her, but he knew that wasn't always the case.

He received a few black eyes that weren't caused by another person. The last one he got was when he didn't stock a bag of baseballs right and they fell off the highest shelf, hitting him in the face. He had that shiner for a little over a week before it started fading.

He highly doubted she burned herself though, but he knew he couldn't rule it out. People did crazy things when they were hurting. It could have been that Lucy abused herself for some mental reason, but Natsu doubted it. Despite her lack of communication, she seemed to be in her right mind. Then again, who was he to judge? He wasn't a psychologist.

Natsu's eyes widened as his breath hitched, remembering something about one of his friends that might be useful. _'Levy was studying to be a therapist! Maybe she can help!'_

She only had two years of college done, and honestly he didn't know every class she took. He didn't know if she had any experience that might help, but it was worth a shot! Levy was one of his nicest friends. He was sure she would be willing to try.

He would have to ask her as soon as he saw her next, which from the look of it, would be at dinner. Until then, he had to figure out how to get Lucy to stop crying.

Natsu frowned at the smeared blood on his own arms. He would have to use some rain water to wash that away. He wouldn't get another shower until next Tuesday.

Natsu sighed, realizing he had no idea what he was doing when it came to caring for Lucy. It seemed like every move he made was the wrong one. _'What the hell do I do now?'_ he wondered, staring at the girl who wouldn't stop crying on the floor. _'Can I even help her?'_

He had no idea, but he hoped so.

He was running out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Eight: Tattoo
> 
> Anyone ready to learn how Lucy may or may not know Natsu? Also, judging by this chapter, can anyone guess who Lucy spent some time with before Natsu found her in that basement? Let me know your thoughts and theories! I love hearing them! Also, let me know what you thought of this chapter! :P
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I seriously can't thank you enough! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Miraculous_kid, Tsunderebooklover, Liss4D, Grace, and VickiB!


	8. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter starts with a flashback.

**Chapter Eight: Tattoo**

_(June 30th, 2017. Friday Morning)_

_Natsu woke up before the sun rose. With his mind only half-functioning, he loaded his bags and fishing poles into the bed of his truck, using a tow strap to keep them in place. He set a bag of snacks on the floorboard of the passenger seat while placing his desperately needed energy drink in the center console._

_Igneel woke up just in time to see Natsu popping a motion sickness pill. When he drove, he wasn't nearly as sick, but the pills helped settle his stomach._

_"Did you remember to get gas?" Igneel asked while Natsu struggled to get Happy into his cat carrier._

_"Huh? Oh yeah," he answered, not registering his father's question. "Come on, Happy! It's just until we get there!"_

_The stubborn cat clawed at Natsu's arms until he was able to finally push him into the carrier. "There you go," Natsu said, ignoring Happy's low growl. "Oh shush. It's not that bad."_

_He had a dog's carrier for his cat to give him a little more room, but apparently that wasn't enough for his spoiled feline._

_"Did you remember the flea collar?" Igneel asked, holding the unopened package in his hand, a teasing grin on his face._

_Natsu glanced around, pouting when he realized he forgot where he put it. "No... I swear I put it on my-" He finally turned to his dad, giving him a sour look before snatching the collar from him. "Thanks."_

_"It was in the bathroom, by the way," Igneel said with a chuckle. He headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee before work. "Are you gonna take lots of pictures?!"_

_"Of course!" Natsu yelled back before turning his attention to Happy again. He had difficulties getting the flea collar on Happy without letting the feline escape from his carrier. "I had to transfer my pictures off my phone to make room for new ones though!"_

_"Why'd you do that?" Igneel asked, coming back to the living room with a cup of coffee. "Is your memory card getting full?"_

_Natsu shook his head. "Not anymore. I put over a thousand pictures and videos on my computer the other day to make more room. I don't even know why I had so many."_

_"Because you're a hoarder," Igneel teased, earning a low growl from his son._

_"Anyways, my phone was almost full, so I had to transfer them over."_

_Igneel took a long sip of his drink before asking, "Why don't you just delete all those shows you illegally downloaded?"_

_Natsu scoffed as he looked at his dad. "Don't say it like you aren't downloading shit either! Who was askin' me to download the last season of 'Breaking Bad' last week?"_

_"Fair enough."_

_The two men laughed before Natsu explained. "I wanna kept my shows and movies in case I can't fall asleep right away. Plus," he started, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, "Erza and Jellal are gonna be there. If it's anything like last year, I don't wanna end up..._ hearing _them at night."_

_Igneel barked out a laugh as he nodded. "Guess that makes sense."_

_Natsu stood up, looking through his bedroom and the living room before going to the front door. "I think I got everything."_

_"Stay safe while you're out there," Igneel said, giving his son a hug. "I'll see you in a few days."_

_"See you then!" Natsu returned the hug before grabbing Happy's carrier._

_Igneel got the door for him. "Call me when you get there! Have fun!"_

_"Okay, and you know we will!" Natsu's large grin left no room for doubts. He was going to enjoy this camping trip._

_He carefully carried Happy downstairs and to the parking lot. He wasn't surprised when all of his stuff was exactly where he left it. Magnolia was a relatively safe place to live, besides the occasional incident._

_After placing Happy in the passenger seat and cracking the window, Natsu went to the other side of his truck to take his first smoke of the day. The harsh taste helped wake him up and soothe the irritation from being awake so early._

_While smoking, Natsu thought about the worst crimes committed within city limits. He shuddered when he thought about the arson who burned down three shops before he was caught, hating that someone gave pyros a bad name. He was a bit of a fire bug himself, but he was mostly careful. At least he never purposely burned something down with malicious intent._

_Then there was that string of break ins a year ago, but that was nothing compared to the lunatic that got off torturing gi-_

_Natsu's thoughts vanished when he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He pulled it out, seeing he got a text from Gray._

**Popsicle Dick: You on your way?**

_Natsu grunted as he typed back, thinking his friend was impatient. He wasn't even late!_ _**Yeah, be there soon.** _

_Natsu killed the last of his cigarette before hopping in his truck, smiling when the engine roared to life. He loved his truck, even if it was a little noisy. Sure, the interest rate was eating him alive, but he thought it was worth it._

_He headed to his first destination, which happened to be Cana's house. She only lived a few blocks away, so it wasn't a long drive._

_Despite it being early in the morning, the twenty-one year old woman stumbled out of her house with an open flask in her hand. Natsu chuckled, wondering if she even went to bed last night. He helped her secure her bags in the bed of the truck before climbing back inside, Cana sitting in the backseat._

_"Morning," she groaned, the whites of her eyes a bit red._

_"Late night?" he joked, leaving the area to make his way to Gray's house next._

_"Ain't it always," she asked with a lazy grin. Cana was the heaviest drinker he knew. She always had some type of alcohol on her._

_They kept the conversation light on the drive across town. Cana said she had a headache from the sun coming up, and Natsu wasn't much of a morning person to begin with. When they arrived at the house, Natsu pulled his phone out. He sent Gray a quick text before sighing._

_"We shoulda left later in the day." He let his head rest against his seat, eyes sliding shut. "I'm so tired."_

_Cana lifted herself up from her laying position. "Me too. Too bad Erza gets to call all the shots."_

_Natsu shivered at the thought of defying Erza's commands. She could be_ forceful _when someone opposed her. It was safer to just go along with what she said._

_Natsu saw Gray and Lyon walking their way. They placed a few bags in the back before climbing into the cab, Lyon sitting next to Cana while Gray moved to sit in the passenger seat. He had to shift Happy's carrier to the backseat, placing him between Cana and Lyon._

_"Is everyone ready?" Gray asked, but he was only looking at Natsu._

_"Yup!" Natsu said, not realizing it was a lie. He didn't notice his tank was less than halfway full._

_He took off, driving towards Magnolia's biggest department store. It was where Natsu and Gray worked, but it was also the halfway point between Gray's house and Erza's apartment._

_When they arrived, they saw Jellal's car in the parking lot. Erza was in the passenger seat while their other friend, Levy, sat in the back. He pulled up next to the passenger side, rolling down his window so he could speak with Erza._

_"Are you boys ready?" the woman asked, eyes Natsu and Gray._

_They nodded, Natsu already feeling sweat collect on the back of his neck. He didn't know if it was from fear or the weather. It was already getting warm despite it being morning. "As ready as we can be!"_

_Once again, it was an unintentional lie._

_"Good. Follow us so you don't get lost."_

_Natsu was about to protest, but he stopped himself. Admittedly, he had gotten lost a few years back, so he could somewhat understand her reasoning. "Okay," he said before rolling up the window._

_The two vehicles left the parking lot, heading towards the camping grounds._

* * *

( _October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Afternoon_ )

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before he was able to focus, the ceiling being the first thing he was able to make out clearly. He sat up, body feeling like it was filled with sand. After checking his watch, he sighed. He hadn't gotten a full thirty minutes of sleep before waking up.

His head lolled to the side, seeing Lucy was still sitting at the desk. She had been there since he went to take his nap, putting on the first episode of 'Game of Thrones' so she could watch.

It took her a while to calm down from her last outburst. From where he sat, he couldn't tell she had been crying, but he knew if he got closer, he would see the stress around her eyes.

He still didn't know why Erza set Lucy off, and Lucy didn't give him a lot of clues. The only thing that stuck out to him was right before she finally stopped crying, she muttered something. It was faint, but he was sure he heard her correctly.

_"I thought she changed her mind."_

Natsu didn't know what to do with that, so he didn't worry about it. Lucy was a mystery herself, so it was no wonder everything she said also confused him. He hoped this was just temporary, and she would start acting like a normal person soon.

He snorted to himself, a small smile resting on his lips.  _'What the hell is normal anyways?'_  The world they lived in now certainly wasn't normal, so why should he expect the people to be any different?

Natsu settled back down onto his mattress, trying to get comfortable. Despite not being cold, he grabbed the blanket that had fallen off him during his nap and draped it over himself. He felt weird sleeping in front of a girl, so he wanted to cover up. Usually he slept in only his boxers, but he figured that would freak her out.

Last time he stripped in front of her, he ended up needing stitches.

Lucy was settled at the teacher's desk, his phone propped up against a text book with the solar powered charger stretched out until it reached the sunshine. Natsu didn't bother giving her headphones. He figured the sound of the show would lull him to sleep. He used to love silence when he slept, but now he hated it. It allowed all the screams in his head to come to the surface.

Every person he saw die.

Every person he couldn't save.

They all cried out at they met their end in a horrific death, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Natsu sometimes struggled with survivor's guilt. It was hard not to when so many people died around him but he stayed alive. If it wasn't for his friends, he would have died a long time ago. He could say the same about them though. They all protected each other at some point or another.

The outbreak wasn't enough to tear their friendship apart.

The first few weeks after the outbreak had been hell, but they persevered. He just wished the same could be said about more people. He was lucky his friends were camping, leaving them with gear and supplies when the outbreak started. Lack of supplies was an ironic problem in the beginning.

There were plenty of supplies around, they just couldn't get them due to the massive amount of zombies in the way. The outbreak happened so fast. Within the first hour, there were more zombies than humans. By the end of the first day, the hopelessness had already set in.

Natsu curled on his side, facing away from Lucy. He like sleeping next to Happy, but his feline was currently laying on the teacher's desk with Lucy. He couldn't blame Happy. The cat loved meeting new people, so it was no surprise when Happy chose Lucy over him.

It didn't mean he didn't miss him though. A few times he'd been tempted to go grab his cat anyway, but he always resisted the urge. At least Happy got over his fear of Lucy. When she stopped crying and calmed down, his cat drifted closer to her again.

Natsu listened to the episode play. When he asked Lucy what she'd already seen before, she remained quiet, so he decided to start her at the beginning. He thought about showing her other TV shows or movies he had downloaded, but he decided to just make the decision for her.

Lucy didn't seem all that good at deciding things for herself.

He didn't show her his secret app though. To anyone else, it looked like a simple audio manager app, but if someone were to hold onto a certain button for a few seconds, it would bring them to a lock screen. If they were able to figure out his password, a different part of the app would pop up. It was where he kept his more...  _erotic_  videos that he didn't want anyone else seeing.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't enjoy hearing the moans in those videos after hearing the zombies, so he couldn't use them to help him...  _release_ his stress. Though to be fair, he had only tried using them to masturbate a few times, all resulting in him giving up before he could finish.

Natsu closed his green eyes, pulling the blanket up until it went past his pink hair. He almost laughed at himself when a thought crossed his mind. Usually people comment on his appearance when they first meet him, even after the outbreak, but Lucy hadn't said anything. He wondered if she even noticed, seeing as she seemed somewhat out of it a few times that day.

Especially when he found her in the basement, but he guessed after going days without food, he couldn't blame her. He would be in a daze too.

Natsu rolled over to try to get comfortable. He looked at the closed door, happy Lucy agreed to keep it shut. It wasn't locked. He knew that wouldn't go over well. It was a simple compromise he could live with for the time being until he figured out his next plan.

He held back a groan as his stomach started to rumble, hunger setting in. He did a little better than the other people at Fairy Tail since he went off base more often. If they were out, they were allowed to eat what they needed to survive. Not only that, Natsu didn't mind eating plants.

He snickered to himself as he rolled over again, remembering when Gray and Erza laughed at him for eating berries in the woods before the outbreak started, but who was laughing now?

Well, they still laughed, but it had at least lessened.

Natsu rolled again. He couldn't get comfortable no matter what he tried. He frowned as he sat up, realizing he wasn't getting to sleep again despite being exhausted. He could always sleep at nighttime, after Lucy went to stay with someone else.

_'Can she even stay in the same room as Cana now?'_

Natsu didn't think so. He didn't know if Lucy would even get over the groping incident. There was still hope for Levy though. She was calm and quiet most of the time. Surely Lucy would feel safe around her.

 _'Maybe Lucy can move in with Levy and Cana can move in with me temporarily?'_  Natsu shuddered as he removed that thought from his brain. He liked his friend, he honestly did, but there was no way he was rooming with her. She was too boisterous. Sure, he wasn't exactly the most quiet person out there, but he had a better filter than she did. He didn't want to deal with that every night.

_'She definitely can't stay with Erza and Jellal, and there's no room in Gray's room.'_

He wouldn't want to put her in their room anyway. He preferred her with other girls to feel more comfortable, but as he suspected earlier, she didn't seem to like either gender more. He didn't want her staying in the same room with a kid like Wendy either.

He wasn't taking the risk of her hurting someone, especially someone who couldn't defend themselves.

_'Maybe... maybe she could stay... here?'_

He swallowed thickly, unsure if that was a good idea or not. Then again, it seemed like the only logical option. He didn't have a roommate now, and she needed a place to stay. He didn't think she'd want to live with him, but he figured he could at least offer it to her.

Natsu stood, the action immediately noticed by Lucy. Her eyes snapped over to his shifting form in an instant, only to slowly drift back to the screen of Natsu's phone a few seconds later.

He was glad she wasn't following his every movement. It was already weird having her in his room. He walked over to the bookcase, grabbing a pitcher from the third shelf. "Ya thirsty?"

Lucy looked up at him, slowly nodding. She kept her eyes on him, the smallest smile coming to her lips before she looked back down at the phone.

Natsu had no idea why asking her for a drink made her smile, but he didn't question it. He figured she was just thirsty and thankful he offered. "It doesn't taste all that great," he started, pouring some water into a plastic cup.

As he walked over with the cup, he said, "We boil rain water, but it still tastes gross. Straight rain water actually tastes a little better, but it's still not as good as bottled water." Regular rain water tasted like what an inner tube smelled like, at least to him. He couldn't explain it very well, but he knew it tasted better than boiled.

However, boiled water was safer since it got rid of the pathogens from the rain.

He set the cup near Lucy, giving her a half-smile. "Mind if I watch too?" he asked, grabbing one of the spare chairs. There was only one desk and three chairs in his room. He cleared all the others out because he didn't need them.

Lucy nodded once before looking back at the screen, taking a small sip of her water. He noted her slight cringe from the taste, but she took another sip anyway. He knew her struggle. He missed filtered water too.

Natsu pushed his chair beside hers before sitting down, looking over at the screen. "Couldn't get comfortable," he whispered, reaching out to grab his cat. Happy protested, meowing until Natsu brought him closer so he could pet him. Happy calmed down quickly, settling for a soft purr as he relaxed in his new position.

"So," Natsu glanced at Lucy, seeing she was already looking at him. "How much of this show have you watched?"

He saw Lucy frown as her brows furrowed. "N-none."

"None?" he repeated, the word sounding foreign. "But... You-"

He remembered clearly. Earlier he had said 'winter is coming', and she reacted. He asked if she liked 'Game of Thrones', and she nodded.

Before he could ask her why she lied, he saw her open her mouth again. "I-I read the b-books."

"Oh." Natsu felt his body relax against his chair. How could he have forgotten there were books? For a moment, he thought he had caught Lucy lying to him, but it was him who was mistaken. "That's cool... I just watched the show. Didn't have a lot of time for reading those books."

Lucy remained quiet for a moment. He wondered if she was going to say something, almost delighted when she spoke. "I read m-most of the books, but not the l-last."

It might not have been something personal about her, but it was something. Natsu found himself smiling at the information. "I watched all the seasons that were released." He chuckled, but it lacked humor. "Sucks, really. The seventh season never got to air since the outbreak happened."

"Wh-" She swallowed, then coughed to clear her throat. "When was it supposed to c-come out?"

"I think it was a week or two after the outbreak. I was really looking forward to it too. If I ever end up in Dawn City, I'm gonna try to find some copies of that season."

When Lucy cocked her head, he explained. "That's where the recording studio is. I'm sure if there's a copy, it's gotta be there. Too bad it's all the way across Fiore."

Lucy gave him a single nod before looking back at the screen. He took that as a sign she was done talking. He was fine with that. His idea of going to Dawn City was just a pipe dream anyway. If he was heading that way, he would rather stop in Crocus first. That was where the nearest CDC was, but the journey would be too dangerous. There were too many infected. It was better to wait it out.

_'It's going to end... right?'_

Instead of trying to answer his own question, Natsu looked at the phone. He liked 'Game of Thrones', but his favorite show was - _ironically_ \- 'The Walking Dead'. He had the first three seasons downloaded on his phone, but he kept wondering if he should delete them. He kept holding off on it. Once he deleted them, there was almost no guarantee he could get them back.

His laptop was back in his apartment, which was in section one. In other words, it was off limits. They needed to clear the sections faster than what they were doing now. Before they knew it, it would be winter. He wasn't a gardener, but he doubted the plants they had would survive in snow. They needed to stock up for the colder months.

Natsu sighed. Gramps was in charge, and they had to follow his orders. So far they had done well despite the circumstances, so it was best to keep following his lead.

 _'Speaking of Gramps...'_  Natsu glanced at Lucy, a frown etching its way onto his lips. Before he could stop himself, he said, "I gotta ask. How did you really know Gramps was the principal?"

Lucy tore her eyes away from the phone to look at him, mirroring her own frown. "What?"

"I know I didn't tell you," he said, keeping his voice firm despite his doubts.  _'Did I tell her? I can't remember.'_

Lucy blinked at him, letting silence fill the space between them before finally saying, "Yes... You did."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, refusing to back down. "I really didn't."

Lucy didn't react, only insisting that he did. "I pr-promise... You did."

"When?" he asked, hoping he would get a straight answer out of her. She could say 'yes you did' all day long, but he knew he had her stumped with this question.

Her shoulders immediately fell, tears lining her eyes. "You... you don't remember... me... do you?"

Natsu shook his head, wondering why she was about to cry. It only made him think he caught her in a lie and it upset her.

Lucy lowered her head, her shaky hands falling to her lap. "Oh..." she said, her voice sounding broken. "I... I thought you did." She sniffled, a few tears falling to land on her lap. "I r-remember you..."

Natsu didn't know what to believe now. He knew he hadn't told her, but she sounded genuine. He swallowed, feeling a lump form in his throat. He didn't want her to cry again, but he didn't want to back down. "Will you remind me?" He had a decent memory, but he didn't remember her. Sure, she looked kind of familiar, but who would blame him? Blonde hair and brown eyes wasn't exactly as rare as his features were.

It took a moment, but Lucy finally looked up at him. Her hand lifted slowly, stretching out until she brushed her fingers over his right shoulder. He allowed her to touch him, not flinching away as she pulled the sleeve up, revealing part of the red tattoo on his arm.

When she couldn't push the sleeve up anymore, she pulled her hand back. "Y-your t-tattoo..."

"What about it?" he asked, glancing down at the red Fairy Tail emblem. He could only see the bottom half right now, the sleeve covering the rest. He looked at Lucy, his heart dropping at what she said next.

"You lost a bet. P-punishment."

Natsu's eyes widened, a sense of trepidation falling over him. He knew for a fact he didn't tell her that. "How do you know that?" he asked, his voice sharper than he intended, but he couldn't help it. There was no way she could just pluck that information out of thin air.

"Y-you told me," she said, obviously struggling to keep herself calm if her clenched fists was any indicator. "In the g-gas station. You bought me a dr-drink."

"What gas station?" he started, shaking his head. "I didn't-" His voice cut out as it hit him, a memory he hadn't thought about in three long months surfacing in his mind.

* * *

_(June 30th, 2017. Friday Morning)_

_"Shit," Natsu mumbled when his gas light came on in his truck. "I need to stop."_

_"Really?" Gray asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest, not realizing he took his shirt off. "I asked you before we left if you had everything taken care of and you said-"_

_"I know what I said," he groaned, eyeing a sign that showed a few gas stations at the next exit. "Can you call Erza and tell her I'm stopping?"_

_"Why do I have to do it?" Despite asking, Gray pulled out his phone._

_Natsu listened to Gray's side of the conversation as he started changing lanes._

_"Hey Erza-" Gray paused, a frown tugging at his lips. "It-it wasn't me! Dumbass over here forgot to fill up before we left!"_

_"Hey!" Natsu yelled, narrowing his eyes but not looking over. He didn't want to get in an accident._

_"Yeah, yeah we're gonna pull over at the next exit..." Gray mumbled on the line. "Makes sense. We'll see you there." When he hung up the phone, he looked over at Natsu. "Erza said hurry up. They're gonna go ahead of us and get checked in."_

_"Sorry," Natsu said, half-laughing as Gray tried to slip his phone in his pocket, only to realize his jeans were halfway down his legs._

_"What the hell?! When did that happen?!"_

_"While you were on the phone," Cana laughed, holding up her phone. "I can't wait to tag you in these pictures."_

_"Damn it," Gray grumbled, trying to pull his pants back up. It was hard with his seatbelt holding him down._

_Natsu laughed along with Lyon, but didn't comment since he was busy merging into the next lane. He got off the highway, making his way to the closest gas station in the area._

_"Alright," Natsu said when he parked. "I'm gonna go pay for gas then get a drink. Probably piss too."_

_Gray unbuckled his seat belt, scoffing. "Just pay at the pump. I'll fill your truck up while you do everything else. Erza wants us to hurry."_

_"Aye!" Natsu nodded, hopping out of the truck to make his way to the pump. After sliding in his debit card, he let Gray take over. "I'll be right back," he said, heading towards the gas station's entrance._

_He used the bathroom first, then went to browse for a drink. He already finished his energy drink, so he wanted something with less caffeine to mellow him out. As he was looking for something suitable, he heard a voice coming from his left._

_"H-how did you g-get this number?"_

_Natsu raised a brow before glancing over. A woman stood near the chips, phone held up to her ear with her other arm wrapped tightly around her stomach. He couldn't see her face since she was wearing a ballcap, the bill of the hat pulled down, casting a shadow to her nose._

_Natsu pulled at the front of his muscle shirt, already feeling hot from looking at her outfit. Despite the summer heat outside, this girl wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. Even in his sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts, he was burning up, so he couldn't understand why this girl would be wearing those types of clothing._

_The only thing that made sense was her long blonde hair. It was tied up into a ponytail, golden locks pulled through the hole in the back of the hat._

_Natsu decided to mind his own business, turning his attention back to the drink section. Erza would already be upset at him for delaying the trip, so he wanted to hurry and pick something. His problem was they all looked so good._ 'Can I get all of them? No, probably not. I'm already almost out of money from this trip...'

_Natsu didn't mind the shortage of funds. The camping trip would be worth it since it would be the last memory they had together before they all left to live their lives away from Magnolia._

_"A... a week? Maybe longer... I-I don't know. Why does it- does it matter?"_

_Natsu didn't want to eavesdrop on that woman's conversation, but it was hard to avoid with his sharp hearing. He'd have to purposely plug his ears just to give her privacy, but he wasn't willing to go that far. It wasn't his fault she chose to have a conversation in public._

_Natsu decided he would get a pink sports drink. That would certainly quench his thirst but not give him a caffeine rush. He was just about to open the glass door when he heard a sniffle. He paused, glancing over once again at the girl on the phone._

_"P-please... Just... just stop. I-I didn't mean... No, it's just... Please stop yelling," she begged, trying to keep her voice low._

_Natsu frowned, hand falling away from the glass door so he could shift his body towards her. She stood a few feet away, facing the chips with her head down._

_"It was a m-mistake... I'm s-sorry... I just... I couldn't... Pl-please don't b-be mad at m-me," the woman with blonde hair sniffled again, body shaking. She stopped talking, allowing Natsu to hear something coming from her phone. He couldn't make out what was being said, only that it was someone yelling on the other end. The girl had to pull the phone away from her ear because the volume was too loud._

_That allowed Natsu to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He clenched his jaw, hands balling into fists from the sight. He couldn't stand seeing girls crying._

_"Please... just..." She tried to talk on the phone again, voice cracking as her hand tightened on the material of her sweatshirt. "Can I just... Will you please l-listen to me. I-I can't do this. You sh-shouldn't even have this n-number. Just st-stop calling me, please."_

_More yelling flowed through the phone, causing the girl to lower her head further. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, but it wasn't heard over the loud voice. "I just-"_

_She was cut off when she felt her phone being ripped from her hand. "Listen you fucking asshole," Natsu growled into the phone. "She said stop calling her, so leave her the fuck alone!"_

_The yelling on the phone ceased for only a second. "Who the hell are you?" a man's voice asked, prompting Natsu to narrow his eyes in anger._

_"I'm her friend! Now do everyone a favor and leave her alone before I find you and kick your sorry ass!" Natsu didn't wait for a response, choosing instead to hang up the phone. Oh how badly he wished it was on a landline so he could slam the phone into the receiver. Instead, he had to settle for pressing hard on the little red button, catching a glimpse of the 'Unknown' on the caller ID before the screen went black._

_He took a few deep breaths, anger boiling through his veins. He hated when people were picked on, especially when it was men picking on women. He turned to face the woman he'd never met before, seeing both her hands were dropped to her side._

_Natsu had to take one more deep breath before he was able to calm down enough to force a half-smile on his face. "Sorry about that," he said, trying to see her expression. He could barely make out anything above her nose since there was still a shadow covering half her face from her ballcap, but the way her lips were parted let Natsu know she was at least surprised by what he did._

_He didn't mean to scare her or anything like that, but he could see how that might have happened. "I just really can't stand to see girls crying. Are you okay?" He held out her phone. "Is there someone I can call-"_

_Natsu stumbled backwards when he felt her body crash against his. He barely registered her arms wrapping around him, his mind focusing on not falling. "Whoa!" He grabbed a shelf, stabilizing both of them. "Umm..."_

_"Thank you," she mumbled, face turned sideways to press her ear against his chest._

_"Uhh... y-yeah?" Natsu wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation._ 'Am I supposed to hug her back?' _He didn't think what he did was worthy of a hug, but he accepted it either way. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by pushing her away while she was crying._

_Natsu slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her, feeling her body tense against his before relaxing. They stayed that way for a few seconds, Natsu feeling sweat trickle down the nape of his neck from the slight discomfort that came from touching a complete stranger._

_Still, he didn't want to be rude._

_When she finally pulled away, she dropped her head. He saw her wipe her eyes before saying, "I'm sorry. I just-"_

_"Nah," Natsu cut her off, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She looked like she really needed that hug. "It's alright. Are you okay though?"_

_She nodded, lifting her head just enough for him to see the tops of her red cheeks. "I'm better... now."_

_"Who was that?" he asked, not realizing he was being rude until she shook her head._

_"I don't really feel comfortable talking about that..."_

_"Oh, I get it." He lifted his hands up in a mock surrender. "I was just gonna say you shouldn't let whoever that was talk to you like that."_

_Natsu saw her frown, causing him to mirror the expression. *'Well this is uncomfortable...' He wasn't the best at dealing with emotional things. He preferred the funner aspects of life, avoiding topics that made him feel upset._

_Natsu glanced at the glass door where the drinks were held, wondering if he should just grab his drink and leave. He felt weird, not knowing the proper social etiquette. "Umm... Ya thirsty?"_

_The girl lifted her head, then cocked it._

_Natsu moved to grab two pink sports drinks. "Want one? I'll get it for you..."_

_She only stared at him with a questioning gaze. He could somewhat see her eyes now, but they were mainly red. A few stray tears were still lining her eyes. If he had to guess the color of her eyes, he would say dark brown or black, but it was hard to tell with that shadow darkening her features._

_Natsu held out one of the pink drinks, grinning. "You can repay me with a smile."_

_She blinked a few times, her eyes flitting between the drink and his face. Finally, a small smile spread over her face. "Thank you. I-I'd like that..."_

_"That's better." He preferred it when people smiled. "Come on."_

_He led her to the front of the store, not noticing the few stares he got from other customers, unaware they heard him shouting at the random guy on the girl's phone. He hoped that was enough to scare whoever it was enough so they didn't contact her anymore. It was clear to Natsu he was only going to upset her more._

_"So," Natsu started when they got in line. "Whatcha doing out here?" He assumed she was traveling since this gas station was mainly for truckers or people passing through, like him and his friends._

_"V-vacation," the girl said, clutching the cold drink to her chest._

_"That's cool." Natsu ran a hand through his short pink hair. It was barely two inches long. He wanted to keep it short for when he shipped out since they were going to shave his head anyway. He figured he might as well get used to shorter hair now, even though he preferred when his hair was longer._

_"Me and my friends are going camping," he offered, removing the cap from his bottle to take a drink despite not paying for it yet. He had a few bills in his wallet, so he knew he was good for it._

_"We go every year," he said, shifting a few steps ahead since the line was dwindling._

_The girl nodded, slowly raising her head so he could get a better look at her. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but he could also make out dark circles under her eyes. He wanted to ask if she was really alright, but he decided against it. It was better to avoid personal questions since they didn't know each other._

_The girl looked ahead, then back at Natsu. He watched as her eyes flitted from his face down to his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and parted her lips. "What's that?"_

_Natsu followed her gaze, seeing she was looking at the red tattoo on his right shoulder. He snorted, already feeling silly all over again from the story he was about to tell her._

_"It's actually my high school's mascot. The fighting fairies."_

_She stared at him with a blank expression. "Fighting... fairies?"_

_He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, fairies. And no, I don't have some type of school spirit. I lost a bet. This was my punishment."_

_She continued to stare at him while he explained. "See, my friend bet me he could beat me in more fights during the school year. The loser would have to get a tattoo of the winner's choosing. Bastard barely won, but a bet's a bet. He thought it'd be funny for me to have a fairy tattoo."_

_The girl cocked her head. "It doesn't look like a fairy..."_

_"Right?" Natsu grinned wide, flashing his sharp teeth. "That's what I said, but everyone disagrees with me. Even Gramps!"_

_"Gramps?"_

_"Oh, he's the principal of the school. He's pretty cool, for an old guy anyways." Natsu thought of the short old man. He saw him regularly with all the trouble he got into at school, but the principal understood Natsu just had a fiery -_ and stubborn _\- attitude._

_"Are you still in high school?" she asked, pointing with her chin when the line moved again._

_Natsu took a few steps before saying, "Nope. I graduated two years ago. You?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm in college."_

_"That's cool. I decided not to go," he admitted, feeling no shame. With the career path he wanted to take, he wouldn't need college. He wanted to stay in the military until retirement, that way he could not only serve his country, but also travel the world. He wasn't the best when it came to traveling due to his motion sickness, but after popping a few pills, he was good to go._

_"Nothing wrong with that," she said, surprising him when she smiled at him. "I'm only going so I can be an-"_

_"Princess?"_

_Natsu and the girl turned to look at the entrance. A woman with short pink hair wearing a maid's outfit stood there._

'Why the hell is she wearing that?!' _Natsu thought, taken aback._ 'And why did she call her Princess?'

_The woman walked up to the girl, then glanced at Natsu. "Who is this?"_

_She went to open her mouth to speak, but the woman shook her head. "Never mind. We need to go. Your parents are getting impatient."_

_"Sorry," the girl said, dropping her head again. She went to hand Natsu the sports drink, but he shook his head._

_He turned to look at the cashier, saying, "She has to go, but I'm gonna pay for the drink!"_

_"That's fine." The cashier nodded before looking at the customer in front of him._

_"Th-thank you," she said, finally meeting his gaze again. "It was nice to meet you." As she spoke, she moved to follow the pink haired woman._

_Natsu found himself giving her a soft smile. "It was nice meeting you too."_

_He watched as she held the drink against her chest again before walking out the door. Only when he couldn't see her again, he said, "Damn. I forgot to get her name..."_

'Oh well,' _he thought as he made his way through the line._ 'It's not like I'll see her again anyways.'

_When he climbed in his truck after paying, Gray asked, "What took you so long?"_

_Natsu set his drink down in his cup holder before saying, "My bad. I was talkin' to a girl."_

_Gray raised a brow. "A girl, huh? Was she cute?"_

_Natsu gave him a pointed look before shrugging. "I mean, I guess? You know I don't look for that kinda stuff." Natsu didn't actively notice if people were 'cute' or 'ugly'. He didn't see why it mattered in the end. He preferred noticing people's personalities. "She was nice, okay?"_

_As Natsu drove away from the gas station, Cana said, "It's not really important if she's cute or not."_

_Natsu grinned. "Thank you."_

_"Wait for it..." Gray started, laughing when Cana finished._

_"What's important is how big her boobs are!"_

_"Cana!" Natsu's face flushed. He really didn't like where this conversation was going. To end it before it began, he said, "They were average size, so drop it!" He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not since he hadn't looked. He didn't think it mattered._

_The rest of the trip was filled with Cana and Gray going back and forth about which was more important, chest size or beauty, while Lyon kept switching sides when one of them would make a 'valid point'._

_Natsu laughed along with the conversation, finding it funny when Cana said a girl moaned at her one time when she groped their breasts to check their measurements._

_"You probably shouldn't grab people like that," Natsu said before taking a gulp of his drink._

_"Awww! Why not?" Cana asked, but her question went unanswered since Natsu was already losing focus on the topic. Instead, he was thinking about that girl he met at the gas station, wondering if she was really okay._

_He tried to shake the thought from his head, but every time he tasted that strawberry drink, he couldn't help but think of her._ 'Maybe I should've gotten an energy drink after all,' _he thought, downing the rest of the drink so he didn't have to think about her again._

_After another fifteen minutes, Natsu felt pressure on his bladder. "Shit," he mumbled for the second time that day. "I think I need to piss again."_

_"Just hold it," Gray said, struggling to put his shirt back on. "We're almost there anyways."_

_"Yeah," Natsu nodded, seeing a sign advertising the camping grounds. A grin spread over his face as he pressed a little harder on the gas. "Awesome!"_

_He turned up the radio, effectively drowning out Cana and Gray's banter while also getting that blonde girl out of his head._

* * *

Natsu rubbed over his forehead, trying to get his thoughts straight. "Shit, that was you?"

When he looked at Lucy, she was nodding. "Yes."

"But... why didn't you just say that?" he asked, his features twisting to show his confusion.

Lucy's voice was quiet, softer than a whisper. "Would it have made a difference?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Would it have? He had no clue, but he thought she should have told him. "You thought I remembered?"

She nodded, her arms wrapping around her body. "I thought that... was why you wanted t-to help."

He shook his head. "I wanted to help 'cause you looked like you needed help. I mean, I thought you looked kinda familiar, but no, I didn't know."

Natsu looked back down to her arms, seeing the various cuts. When he saw her in the gas station, most of her body was covered. He had no idea if her injuries started before or after the outbreak. He frowned, realizing the same could be said about her weight.

Her clothes had been baggy that day, leaving her body size a secret. He couldn't even remember what the hug felt like to judge her previous size. He didn't remember her face being thin, but it was three months ago. Everyone lost at least a little weight since shit went down.

"That woman," Natsu started, eyes growing wide. "The one who called you Princess. Who was she?"

"N-no," she said instantly, shaking her head. "No."

"No what? You're not gonna tell me who she was?"

Once again, Lucy shook her head. "I d-don't want to talk about h-her." Tears brimmed her eyes, her face and neck turning red. "Please, d-don't m-make me."

He wanted to protest, to tell her she needed to fess up, but he remained silent. He didn't want her crying again. As much as he wanted answers, he knew there was a time and place, and now certainly wasn't the time.

_'That lady said her parents were waiting on her. I'm sure of it. Does that mean Lucy's parents were alive before the outbreak? Are they alive now? Why isn't she with them? And who was that guy on her phone? Did he cause those marks on her skin? Is that why she didn't want to go 'back'?'_

Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his mind without any luck.

_'Why was she scared of Erza? And where was she walking from before she went to that basement? Why won't she just tell me?'_

Natsu looked back at Lucy, seeing she was watching the TV show on his phone. Or, at least she was trying to. He could see her unfocused eyes and her bottom lip trembling. He knew that look. She was trying to distract herself. From what? He had no idea, but he figured it had to do with that woman with pink hair.

When Natsu spoke again, his voice was rough and low, startling her. "You don't have to tell me, Lucy. It's fine."

Her lip quivered more when she nodded, a few tears spilling down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She just looked at the screen, her shaky hands picking at the sweatpants she wore.

He wouldn't force her to say something she didn't want to. Everyone had their scars. His eyes raked over the scar on her arm and the one peeking out from her shirt collar. He frowned, leaning forward until he was resting his head on the desk.

Lucy had scars on her body, but just from what he'd seen so far, he could tell she had some deeper ones on the inside.

Natsu stayed quiet for a while, turning his gaze from Lucy to the phone, then back again. She eventually stopped crying, but she made no effort to wipe the tears away, causing them to dry on her cheeks. He wished she would open up and talk to him, but he knew she didn't trust him, or anyone else at Fairy Tail for that matter.

It was then he decided he would ask her. Lucy at least seemed able to relax around him, and he was now living by himself. It was the most logical option.

"Hey, Lucy..."

Her eyes slowly dropped to her lap before looking up at him, her throat moving as she gulped. He realized she was afraid, but he didn't know why.  _'Probably of me asking more personal questions...'_

Natsu took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts aside. He sat up straight, running a hand through his spiky hair before saying, "Would you... maybe want to..." He worried she might take it the wrong way, so he made sure to word it just right. "Just... if things don't work out, do you maybe wanna stay... here?"

Lucy's eyes stayed on him for a few seconds before drifting over the room, slowly returning back to him. "W-with you?"

"Yeah," he said, not bothering to force a smile. "I mean, I don't have a roommate anymore. There's plenty of room if you wanna stay." He shot a glance at the mattress Max used, then over to her backpack and plastic bag with her stuff in it. "You're already moved in..."

He thought she might shake her head, slap him, or just stay silent. What he didn't expect was for her to drop her gaze to her lap again, pausing before she said, "Y-yes..."

"Yes?"

She nodded, her voice more firm. "Yes."

"Okay," Natsu said softly, surprised she agreed. If she hadn't, he didn't know what he would have done. At least she knew him before the outbreak. He wondered if that had anything to do with her being better around him than any of the others, but he didn't risk asking. Personal questions seemed to trigger her.

"It can be temporary if you want, or I guess permanent." He chuckled, slowly moving back until he was resting his head on the desk. "I've never lived with a girl before... I'm sure it'll be fine."

In his mind, he added,  _'What could go wrong?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure no one saw their first meeting coming. A lot of you guessed Lucy either went to Natsu's school or she was thinking of going there, but truthfully, 'today' is the first day she's ever set foot in their school. You will learn more about Lucy and her past as the story goes on, but I think there's a lot of clues floating around to get a vague idea of what happened. :) Still, I love hearing your thoughts and theories!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Nine: Dinner is served
> 
> Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, I collected rain water so I could see what it tasted like straight and boiled. To me, it tasted better straight, but obviously it's safer boiled. I've also tested brushing my teeth with both to know how that feels too, lol. Yup, lots of research, some parts are more 'hands on' than others. :P
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Kar, LesRut, Liss4D, Grace, and LovinmyOTPs!!


	9. Dinner is served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains slight disturbing imagery.

**Chapter Nine: Dinner is served**

_(October 4th, 2017, Wednesday Evening)_

Gray's muscles ached as he lifted his arms, exhaustion washing over him. He was finally done working, but it always left him sore and tired. He hated that he was good at killing zombies. Not only did it mean they assigned him the job of 'clearer', it also meant he had to spend most of his days off base.

He could never afford to relax while outside, never knowing when a zombie might come out and attack.

"You're good," Jellal said, working his way down the line of nude men.

Gray went to where his clothes were, shrugging them back on as quickly as he could. He had to wait until all the other clearers were finished being processed before he could leave, needing Jellal to tell Laxus and Elfman that they were good.

After Jellal gave the clearers the green light, they all filed out of the locker room. Some stayed in the arena, but Gray headed out. He wanted to get out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. Though, to him, comfortable meant nothing but his boxers. However, last time he did that, he got a scolding from Grandeeney because there were children present.

Gray headed towards the school, enjoying the cool air before he made his way into the building. His body felt stiff, bones creaking as he took his first step up the stairs. He regretted getting a room on the second floor, wishing he had fought harder to live on the first.

 _'Fuck walkers,'_  he thought, only halfway up.  _'Stairs are my enemy.'_

When he entered his room, he stripped down to his boxers, letting his body air out as he sat at one of the desks. Despite the chilly air, he was still sweating from today's work. He took down a decent amount of zombies, but it never seemed like enough.

No matter how many they killed, more popped up.

If it weren't for the fact that he was stuck with his family and friends, Gray would have wished he had already moved before the outbreak happened. The town he was planning on moving to had a population of less than fifty thousand people. There would still be zombies, but not nearly as much.

At least, that was the idea. They had no clue how far the infection spread. There was a chance there were towns out there that didn't get hit, but without going there, they could only speculate.

When Gray's skin felt clammy instead of wet, he threw on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top.  _'The cold never bothered me anyways.'_

He shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. After the outbreak, it was harder to relax and think about lighter times, like the time he dressed up as Elsa for Halloween and spent the night quoting the movie.

It was a lot of fun, even if it earned him the nickname 'Ice Princess' from Natsu. Luckily for him, no one else called him that.

After grabbing his dishes, Gray decided to leave the room, knowing Lyon and Ultear probably weren't coming back since their dishes were already missing. Most likely, they were headed to dinner, so he figured he might as well go too. His stomach twisted at the thought of food, not hungry despite knowing he had to eat to survive.

He couldn't help it. After seeing one of his comrades drenched in blood, their intestines strung out over the concrete while they begged for help, ruined his appetite. He was just glad he didn't have to put the guy out of his misery. Kagura had that honor, stabbing him deftly through the skull with her sword before they loaded him into the truck to take back to Fairy Tail.

Some days were worse than others, and unfortunately for everyone, today wasn't nearly the worst.

When Gray entered the arena to get his food, he looked around for his friends. He spotted Cana and Levy in line, Erza a few places behind them. Since cutting was against the rules, he headed to the back of the line. Everything seemed normal - _all things considered_ , until he noticed a new face in the crowd.

Her blonde hair easily stood out, contrasting with her dirty skin. His eyes widened when he realized that wasn't dirt, but bruises covering her arms and face. He could see cuts adorning her skin, but that wasn't the worst part.

Judging by her face and her arms, she was malnourished. Even her waist looked too small for an adult woman. His eyes went down to her legs, seeing they were covered in a pair of sweatpants, hiding their true size.

Gray's brows furrowed when he realized whose sweatpants those belonged to, recognizing a red stain on the left thigh from when they were worn to art class. It was hard to forget, seeing as Natsu wouldn't stop bitching about it after Gray accidentally - _it was definitely on purpose_ \- spilled red paint on his pants. He only did it to end an argument they were having.

Gray's eyes darted up, finally seeing the man standing in front of the blonde. He appeared to be talking to the girl, but she didn't look as if she was listening, her head down and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

_'Natsu?'_

Gray wondered who this new girl was, and why she looked so scared. They were only standing in a line to get food. The base was safe against zombies, so he saw no reason for her fear.

He started walking closer to them, but he didn't stop. Walking past them, Gray made his way to the end of the line, knowing he could ask Natsu about it later. With as freaked out as that girl looked, he doubted his presence would help.

"Gray, you're stripping again."

He blinked, looking over to see Rogue and Sting standing in line. Rogue was pointing down at the ground where Gray's tank top sat, messily thrown a few steps behind him.

"Damn it." Gray grabbed his shirt, not bothering to put it on until he walked away. His stripping habit was already bad, but after the outbreak it got worse. He only stripped when he was in deep thought or he was anxious.

Most of the time, he had to wear a belt with a small padlock so he couldn't remove his pants while off base. Running away from a zombie in nothing but his underwear was not the safest thing in the world. He had a large scar on his thigh to prove it.

Gray stood in the back, not bothering to talk to anyone while the line started moving. He wasn't that much of a talker anyway, especially after he just got off work. He preferred the silence, welcoming it whenever he was blessed with it.

When he finally made it to the front of the line, he was given a scoop of white rice, covered in what smelled like a tomato sauce and a side of green beans. He thanked Lisanna as she handed him his 'dessert', seeing today he got half of a rice crispy treat.

"They expire at the end of the month, so it should still be good," Lisanna said, but Gray was already waving it off.

"It's fine. Thanks again."

Gray took his tray and cup of tea and made his way to the usual spot where his friends ate. He would sit with his siblings, but they were hanging out with other people. He didn't mind, they could hang out later tonight.

Tables and chairs were set up in the arena, covering the court that was no longer used for basketball. Since it was getting dark, the area wasn't as bright, but they used a bit of their stored electricity from the solar panels to turn on a few lights so people could see. It was better than eating in the cafeteria at the school. Right now, it would be nearly impossible to navigate through.

He arrived at the table, seeing Cana, Levy, Erza, Natsu, and the mystery girl already sitting there. The girl had her head down, preventing him from seeing her face. He blinked a few times before taking his seat, right across from Natsu.

He wanted to ask why he had a bandage on his face, but knowing his friend, he probably did something stupid. "Hey."

Natsu looked up, brows lifting for a second before he nodded. "Hey. Glad you made it."

And that was about as affectionate as the two of them got.  _'At least he doesn't want me to die,'_  Gray thought as he took a sip of his tea. He wanted to ask who the new girl was, but he figured Natsu would introduce her soon enough.

However, instead of saying any more to Gray, Natsu turned to look at the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl slowly nodded her head, but she didn't look up at him.

"You need to eat. Go ahead, it's safe here."

Gray watched as the girl picked up her fork, picking up a bit of rice before bringing it to her mouth. Being closer, Gray was able to see the cut on her lip, his own wounds stinging as he thought about it. He wasn't shy to injuries, but he knew that had to hurt.

Gray looked away from Natsu and the girl, glancing over at the other women at the table. Cana was oddly quiet, while Levy kept stealing glances at the mystery girl between bites. Erza stayed stoic, eyes on her plate as she ate her meal. He wanted to ask what was up with them, but he didn't know if that would put them on the spot.

"How was work," he settled with, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Day off," Cana said, taking a gulp of her drink. He could tell there was some type of alcohol in it, the smell lingering in the air.

"It was okay," Levy mumbled, but she wasn't looking at Gray, her eyes trained on the new girl.

"What about you, Erza?" Gray tried, hoping they could break whatever tension had settled around them.

"Fine. No incidents to report."

Gray pressed his lips into a thin line, her brow furrowing. Despite his efforts, it seemed things only got worse. To him, everyone felt on edge. "You still doing that movie night thing?"

Erza nodded, her eyes quickly glancing at the blonde girl before flitting to his. "We are. Anyone's welcome to come."

Gray had a feeling she wasn't talking to him, but he let it slide. "So Natsu," he started, realizing he was getting nowhere with waiting, "who's your new friend?"

Natsu's head shot up, eyes blinking a few times as if registering the question. "Oh, oh shit!" He looked at the girl, then over to Levy. "I forgot to introduce everyone. "Gray, Levy, this is Lucy."

When all eyes were on Lucy, Natsu added, "She's the girl I met at the gas station. Remember? We were on our way to the camp grounds?"

Gray furrowed his brows, shaking his head when he came up blank. "I don't remember..."

"I do," Cana whispered, drawing the focus to her. "Me and you had a debate over what was more important..."

Gray didn't know why Natsu looked so relieved Cana didn't finish her sentence. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that far back. "Let's see, I pumped gas, I remember that. Then you, oh right. You did say you were talking to a girl." He didn't say more, realizing now why Cana didn't finish.

They had debated what was more important, chest size or beauty. He looked at Lucy, not able to tell much of either. He guessed if she had a bit more color in her face and no bruises on the skin he could see, she might be considered cute. He didn't bother looking down at her chest, not wanting to get smacked by Erza. He figured no one else at the table would care if he stole a peek.

_'Maybe Lucy would?'_

She wasn't looking his way, but he decided to be respectful and keep his eyes off her chest. He looked down at himself, thankful his chest wasn't exposed. He was feeling antsy, but he had kept his shirt on so far. To him, that felt like an improvement.

"Makarov told me her last name is Dragneel. Is this true?"

Gray jolted as soon as Natsu said, "Yup. Her name's Lucy Dragneel."

Eyes zeroing on Lucy, Gray asked, "What the hell?! Did you get married or something?!"

He guessed his tone frightened her. The girl set her fork down before shrinking in her seat. Natsu glanced over to her, whispering something in her ear until she went back to eating, though she did so at a slower pace.

When Natsu looked back at Gray, he said, "Keep your voice down, will ya? We're right here, no need to yell."

"Sorry," Gray muttered, eyes narrowing. "But seriously? Did you get married?"

Natsu shook his head, squinting his own eyes. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Is she a lost sibling?" Levy asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Nah," Natsu said, looking over at Lucy before glancing at Levy again. "She's just borrowing my last name for a bit, until she tells me her real one."

Gray looked at Lucy, his gaze accidentally catching hers as he asked, "Why won't she say her last name? Did she hit her head and forget it?"

Natsu raised a brow, asking, "Why would you think she hit her head?"

Without using a filter, Gray mumbled, "Well she's got all those bruises. I just thought—" He stopped talking when the girl moved.

Lucy immediately ducked her head down, shielding her face while her grip tightened around the fork, her knuckles turning white.

Natsu saw, frowning when he looked over at Gray. "Nice job."

"What'd I do?" he asked, looking back at the girl.

"Doesn't matter what her last name was anyways. If she doesn't wanna say, she doesn't have to." Before Gray could say anymore, he added, "Can we just drop it?"

The other three girls shrugged while Gray tilted his head to the side. Since the girl was looking down, Gray decided to mouth, "Is she okay?"

Natsu stared at him for a few heartbeats before looking down at Lucy, then back at him. His lips twisted before his eyes fell down to his own plate. "How was work for you? Kill any zombies?"

Avoidance.

Natsu clearly didn't want to answer the question, and Gray couldn't do much about that. "Yeah, but we lost Toby..." Gray trailed off, fork picking at his food. "Section three's a lot worse than we thought it was..."

"We'll get there," Natsu said, not commenting on Toby's death. None of them were close to him, but they did allow a moment of silence to pass in respect. After a few minutes, Natsu looked up at Gray, his lips tugging into a small smile. "You know what's in section three, right?"

Gray snorted, his own smile appearing. "Magnolia Mart. Damn, it'll be weird going back now that,  _well_ , everything's turned to shit."

"True." Natsu took a generous bite of his corn before speaking with his mouth full, "Can't wait though. Once we get that store, we won't have to worry about supplies for a while."

Gray, momentarily distracted because he wanted corn more than green beans, nodded. "Yeah. We'll need to raid the pharmacy before anything else though."

"Yup. It's funny, we were used to unloading the trucks. I bet it'll be weird loading them back up."

"Don't think of it like that," Gray said with a laugh. "Imagine it as a million carry outs."

"That only made it worse." Natsu started chuckling, the corners around his green eyes crinkling with his smile. However, he went dead silent as soon as Lucy looked up at him, his focus immediately going to her. "Yeah?"

"Y-you two w-worked together?"

Gray's eyes widened a bit, finally hearing Lucy's voice. It was quiet and weak, sounding as if she strained herself to get even those few words out. He watched as Natsu nodded, his own voice turning gentle, something that spooked Gray.

"Yeah. He's the buddy I worked with. He was in the hardware department."

Lucy nodded before her eyes returned to her plate. Natsu kept staring at her until she took a bite before his shoulders visibly relaxed, a smile spreading over his lips. When he spoke again, his voice was no longer that gentle tone. "So, what movie are you wantin' to watch?"

After Erza listed a few movies options, Gray asked Natsu, "Is Max coming?"

He swore the area around them got quieter, Natsu stiffening in his seat.  _'Was it something I said?'_

When Natsu didn't answer, Erza stepped in. "Max... didn't make it. Natsu found him in section six today."

"Shit," Gray mumbled under his breath, wondering why no one warned him. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Natsu assured, but the shaky breath he took told him otherwise. "He shouldn't have gone out alone. He shoulda stuck with a group for his first time."

Gray knew it wouldn't help, but he offered it anyway. "Section six is usually empty now. I guess they thought he could handle it."

Natsu said two words, ending that line of conversation. "He couldn't."

"So," Gray started after a few minutes of silence, "What happened to your face?"

"Accident," Natsu said quickly, scooping up another bite of food. "Just ran into the side of the house, nothing major."

He noticed the way Lucy tensed for a second, but without any more information, he decided not to say anything.  _'She sure is jumpy.'_

Instead of asking the girl directly, Gray spoke to Natsu. "So where'd Lucy come from?"

Once again, the girl tensed.

"Found her in section six," Natsu answered, unwrapping one of his Starbursts. "Dunno where she came from before then." The tone of his voice suggested Gray shouldn't ask either.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to blink in surprise when Natsu slid his other Starburst across the table towards Lucy. "Want that?"

Lucy looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering. "Are you s-sure?"

Natsu nodded, giving the girl a soft smile. "Yeah. It's cool."

She hesitated before taking the treat, setting it beside her small piece of pink Laffy Taffy. "Thank you," she whispered before taking another bite of her rice.

Gray didn't know what to think. He had seen Natsu be soft and gentle around children and animals, but never around other adults.  _'Is she even an adult?'_  She looked like a young woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. However, it was hard for him to tell, especially since he couldn't get a clear look at her face.

"How old is Lucy?" he found himself asking.

Natsu paused before saying, "Twenty, like us."

Gray decided to keep his thoughts to himself, thinking she didn't look twenty. Then again, Levy was twenty too, and she looked to be sixteen, at least height-wise.

Looking at Lucy, he asked, "When's your birthday?"

He saw the girl's hand shake before she lowered her head further, her bangs covering her face. He looked at Natsu, who was shaking his head. "She's had a long day. Should probably let her rest before we start questioning her..."

Gray kept Natsu's gaze for a moment before nodding. "Okay..."

"I hope it rains again soon," Levy said, breaking the tension. Everyone could tell she was trying to change the subject, but no one called her out on it. "I miss having a weather app."

Natsu let out a strained chuckle as he nodded. "I still have the app, but it doesn't work," he joked. Without any data, a lot of his apps were useless.

"I wonder where Jellal is," Erza said, looking around the arena towards the locker rooms. "Is he still processing?"

Gray nodded. "Think so. I know there was still another group out after we came back."

The redhead pouted before returning to her meal. "I don't like him having that job."

"You just miss working with him," Cana teased, causing Erza to blush.

"He was better as a guard," was all she said before eating again.

"I'd hate to do processing," Levy said, directing the flow of conversation. "I can't imagine looking at naked people all day." She shivered while Cana laughed.

"I don't think I'd mind too much."

"Good thing you're just a water girl," Gray laughed, earning a snort from Cana.

"Hey! If it wasn't for people like me, you wouldn't be drinking your tea."

"I guess you're right," Gray admitted, lifting his cup at Cana. "Thanks."

She nodded, pleased with the small victory. "You're welcome."

Dinner carried out almost like usual after that. Natsu was less eccentric than normal, but Gray figured it had something to do with that skittish girl sitting next to him. She flinched a few times during the conversations, but for the most part, she stayed quiet.

Gray wondered why Lucy didn't talk much, but he guessed asking about it would only make it worse. Truthfully, it didn't matter too much to him. As long as his friends and family stayed safe and happy, he was fine.

* * *

Everyone was finishing up with their meal when a large man walked up to their table, setting a container in front of Natsu. "Here. I think Lucy needs this more than me."

Natsu blinked as he looked up to see Elfman towering over him, then slowly grabbed the container so he could inspect it. He recognized what it was instantly, remembering seeing these containers and ones like it at Magnolia Mart.

"Mass gainer?" he mumbled, turning it over so he could read the back.

"It'll help Lucy put on weight," Elfman explained, pointing to the nutritional facts. "She needs to take two scoops a day with thirty-two ounces of water. I don't have any more, but this should last her a few days. If you can find more while your out on a run, it'll help her out."

Natsu chuckled, not able to stop himself from saying, "That sounds like a video game quest."

He saw a few of his friends raising their brows, so he explained. "Like a side quest? One of the continuous ones where you go do something and you can keep getting more experience for it?"

Natsu looked at Lucy, seeing her eyes fixed on the container. "Except instead of points, we might get lucky and get pounds."

He meant it as a joke, but unfortunately for him, Lucy didn't take it that way. She lowered her head, hands shaking as she returned them to her lap.

"Lucy?" he asked, voice soft as he tried to look at her face, but she kept it hidden behind her hair. "Are you—" He cut himself off when he saw a droplet of liquid land on the table, followed by another and another.

His stomach twisted in an instant, guild flooding his body. "Shit," he mumbled, realizing he offended her. "Hey, it's okay. So you're a little underweight, it's not—"

Once again, Natsu stopped himself from finishing. Saying  _'it's not gonna kill you'_  would be a lie. Starvation and malnutrition could definitely kill her.

Despite just eating, his stomach was starting to feel empty. He promised he would help her, but it seemed like everything he did was the wrong move. "Lucy, I'm sorry. If you don't wanna take this stuff, you don't have to. I was just making a joke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He clenched his hands into fists, hoping that would stop him from touching her. Patting someone on the back was supposed to help, but he couldn't do that to her. It would only make her more upset.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry."

She shook her head, swallowing hard before she finally looked up, meeting his gaze. Her brown eyes were watery, the skin around them turning red and puffy. Her lip quivered when she opened her mouth, voice strained as she said, "I'm n-not..." she had to pause to take a deep breath. "... mad at y-you."

"You're not?" he asked, incredulous because she hadn't stopped crying.

She nodded, lowering her head again. He had to lean in to hear her, voice barely a whisper. "Not your fault."

His heart only dropped, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better. What would he do anyway? She didn't want to talk about whatever happened before he found her, and comforting her with touches was off the table. He would give her space, but he didn't want to leave her by herself.

Before he could ask her what he could do to help, Lucy spoke again, voice a little stronger than last time. "I'll take the st-stuff."

Natsu looked back at the container before looking at her. "You will?"

She didn't say anything else, but she nodded, letting him know her answer.

"Thank you," he whispered before looking to Elfman. "Thanks man. I appreciate the help."

"It's fine. Helping is what real men do anyways."

Elfman turned to leave, but Natsu stopped him. "Wait, isn't this considered food?"

He shook his head. "Makarov said it was fine when I first joined, so I'm sure it'll be okay for Lucy too." Elfman's eyes fell to the container, frowning. "You may need to shake it though. I haven't opened it in a few months. The powder might be sticking together."

Natsu nodded, thanking Elfman once more before jolting, surprised when he heard Lucy's voice beside him. He glanced at her, seeing she was looking up at Elfman. "Thank... you."

Elfman gave her a smile. "You're welcome little lady. Anything to help." With that, Elfman walked away from their table, leaving them all in another bout of silence.

Natsu's eyes widened when he remembered something, the idea of Lucy taking something to make her feel better jogging his memory. "You gotta take your antibiotic. Do you have the pills with you?"

Lucy nodded, slowly pulling out the bag of pills before plucking one from it. He watched as she swallowed it before taking a sip of her water, her nose scrunching a second afterwards. If he had to guess, she didn't like the taste.

Natsu thought they were going to get back to eating, but Gray started talking again, breaking the silence.

"So, did you ask Lucy the three questions?"

Lucy flinched when she heard her name, but other than that, she didn't make a sound or move. Natsu watched her for a few seconds before turning to Gray, already frowning. "I still don't understand how  _you're_  making fun of  _me_  for that?"

"Because I think it's funny," Gray said simply, stabbing at his last piece of green beans. "Why else would you make fun of someone?"

"Because you're a bastard. That's a reason right there." Despite his tone, he knew he was joking around. It was how Gray and him worked, always teasing or bickering with each other to pass the time. If it came down to it, they knew they had each other's backs, but it was still nice to go back to the good old times when they harassed each other.

"What questions?" Lucy asked, gaining all of Natsu's attention.

He met her gaze, seeing she had stopped crying, but her eyes still showed the stress of the act. "It's dumb, just something from a TV show."

"'The Walking Dead'," Gray elaborated, earning a scowl from Natsu before he looked at Lucy again.

"Have you seen the show?" When Lucy shook her head, he said, "It's just something one of the guys asked people when they joined his group."

Before anyone else could say anything, Gray said, "You should see his list."

Lucy lifted her eyebrows while Levy and Cana snickered. "Wh-what?"

Gray smirked as he explained. "Natsu's been keeping a list of everything he learned from zombie shows and movies that are correct and wrong. It's crazy." Natsu's eye twitched, but it didn't stop Gray from continuing. "He's been obsessed with zombies for as long as I've known him."

"Oi! How am I crazy when they became real?!" Natsu shouted, only to quickly shut his mouth and look down at Lucy. Her shoulders looked stiff, but she didn't seem too frightened by his outburst. Still, he would have to keep his volume under control so he didn't startle her.

"Still crazy," Gray said with a laugh, causing Natsu to grunt.

"Remind me again, whose ax do you use when you go outside? Huh?"

Grumbling, Gray said, "Yours."

"That's what I thought."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest, glaring across the table. "That thing's not all that great ya know. I'm only using it 'cause I don't have fancy knives like you."

"They're not fancy," Natsu said, his lips twisting into a frown. "They're just military issued Ka-Bars."

"Better than that dumb ax. That thing's heavy as shit. I don't know why I let you buy it."

"Let me?" Natsu asked, one of his eyes twitching. "Last time I checked, I was a grown ass man who could—" His voice cut out as soon as he felt something touching his arm. He looked down, seeing Lucy pull her hand away from him. "Yeah?"

"Wh-what were they?" she asked, looking genuinely curious, though he didn't know why.

"What were what?"

"The questions?"

It took Natsu a moment to realize what she was referring to. He couldn't help but smile. Despite it being about zombies, Natsu still loved 'The Walking Dead'.

"How many walkers have you killed, how many people have you killed, and why?" He paused before adding, "But you've never killed a zombie or a person, so the answer's zero, right?"

She slowly nodded. "Right."

"Was today the first day you saw a zombie?" In the corner of his eye, Natsu saw a few of his friends sitting up straighter, obviously listening in to their conversation. He didn't care, as long as Lucy was fine with it.

She stared at him for a moment, her brows furrowing as her lips twisted. She shook her head, but it took a moment before she was able to properly answer him. "J-July."

Natsu blinked, surprised that he was shocked by the news. Most people saw their first zombie in July since that was when the outbreak started, July seventh. He just assumed with the way Lucy was acting, she might have not seen a zombie until today.

The thought was silly, he realized, knowing it would have been extremely hard to  _not_  see a zombie until today. "Which day?"

Lucy closed her eyes tight. He didn't know if she was thinking over her answer or not. Sometimes she was easy to read, but other times he struggled to understand her. Without saying a word, Lucy lifted her hands, her fingers twitching as she put some of them down.

Natsu counted before looking up at her face. "Seven? July seventh?"

She nodded, lowering her hands.

"Guess that makes sense," he said, voice low. "That's the first day we saw them too." He knew better than to ask where she was when it happened, not wanting to upset her. Natsu considered himself lucky enough she even told him that much.

"Lucy," Gray started, causing the girl to tense. She looked over at him, a flash of fear in her eyes. Natsu gulped, hoping she wasn't about to have another panic attack. So far when she talked to his friends, it hadn't gone so well. "If you don't mind me asking, were you apart of a group or something before Natsu found ya?"

Natsu already knew what Gray was thinking. With Lucy's condition, it didn't look as if she could take care of herself out there. He figured she had help from other people, otherwise she might have died a long time ago, especially if she saw zombies on day one.

Natsu wasn't surprised when Lucy didn't answer, her face lowering before looking at Natsu's direction. He wished he knew how to help her feel better, but he was at a loss.  _'Maybe I should've brought my phone. It might've distracted her.'_

Natsu looked over to Gray, his eyes slightly narrowing as he reminded him, "Should probably lay off the questions."

"Why?" Gray challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's an easy question to answer. Yes or no. She answered yours."

"Sometimes things aren't so easy," Natsu said, feeling his heart start to race, but not in a pleasant way. He didn't like how Lucy started shrinking in on herself, trying to appear smaller. "Let her get situated here before interrogating her."

"It's just a simple question. She doesn't even have to talk. She can just nod or something." Despite his tone sounding calm, it still pissed Natsu off.

Shaking his head, Natsu could feel his blood boil. "She doesn't owe you any answers. Just drop it." He couldn't keep the anger from his voice, frustrated Gray couldn't just leave it alone. Natsu was curious too, but he was accepting that Lucy didn't want to answer. Why couldn't Gray?

"It's just—"

"Y-yes," Lucy said, her voice meek as she talked more towards the table than at any of them. Her shoulders shook as more tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes nearly void of emotion as she looked up at Gray.

It was Gray who flinched this time, clearly not expecting her reaction. "You were with a group?"

Natsu watched as Lucy swallowed thickly, her eyes blinking away the tears, but more formed in their place. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth, deciding to nod instead.

Natsu, feeling his chest tighten and stomach churn, turned a nasty glare to Gray. "Happy now?"

"Not really," Gray mumbled, returning to his food. "Sorry."

Natsu had to force himself to keep in control. Any other day, he would have tried to take a swing at Gray, but that wasn't a good plan. Not only would he get scolded from Makarov and Erza, he didn't want to leave Lucy unattended.

Running a hand through his hair, Natsu took a few deep breaths before looking at the girl again. "You should finish eating. Grandeeney said to get every bite."

Lucy nodded, scooping up the last two bites of her food before shoving them into her mouth. If Natsu had to guess, he would say she was forcing herself to eat. He knew the feeling. Sometimes after coming back from working, Natsu didn't want to eat at all, but everyone had to keep up their strength, and the best way was with food and rest.

"Did you explain the bathroom situation?" Levy asked, prompting Natsu to look over at her.

"Huh?" He blinked, needing an extra few seconds before realizing what she was asking. "Oh, yeah. I did."

While they could force toilets to flush by pouring water in the bowls, they couldn't do anything like that for 'number twos', so when that was needed, they had to go outside to the modified porta potties.

Scrunching his nose, Natsu decided to stop thinking about that. It made his stomach twist, the effects greater since he just ate.

"Does she need any pads? I can spare a few if she does," Levy started, Cana and Erza quickly agreeing after her.

"We don't mind sharing."

Natsu was about to tell them Lucy said she didn't get her period often since she was on that birth control, but he decided against it. As much as Natsu wished he could ignore what he heard around base, he couldn't. He knew people were getting more sexually active since there wasn't much to do, and condoms were in short supply.

If word got out that Lucy was on a long-term birth control, it might give her unwanted attention. So, for now, he would keep that a secret. "I grabbed her some, but thanks."

The girls nodded before returning to their plates. After about three months of this routine, no one batted an eye when everyone started licking their plates. They didn't have anyone who did all the dishes, so it was up to the survivors to clean up their own dishes, even if it wasn't the most sanitary thing they could do. Once a week, Natsu washed his and Max's plate and silverware with boiled rain water and a bar of soap, but he had to save most of the clean water for drinking and brushing his teeth.

Natsu had to encourage Lucy to lick her plate, even though it technically wasn't hers. Thankfully for her, Natsu washed the dishes yesterday before he went to work, meaning it was clean for her. If he hadn't done that, she would be sharing germs with Max.

His shoulders fell when he remembered his dead friend. Freed said he could visit him around this time, so he would do that once he finished dinner, but before he went to see a movie over at Erza and Jellal's place.

That was the plan, but sometimes plans fall through.

"Do you want to watch a movie over at Erza's place?" he asked Lucy on their way back to his, scratch that,  _their_  room. They were a few steps behind everyone else, Natsu's headlamp helping guide his and Lucy's way.

She didn't answer right away, instead walking beside him with her head down. He frowned, wondering if she even heard him, but the halls were pretty quiet.

It wasn't until they reached the second floor before she answered, shaking her head. "N-no."

A frown tugged at his lips, disappointed he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends tonight. Despite all of them living near each other - _literally all down the same hall_ , they barely had time to visit. Work kept them busy, and most of their time off was spent resting or doing more random chores around the base if needed.

Natsu unlocked the door to their room, letting her go in first before he propped the door open. He set their dishes back on the bookcases, Lucy now occupying the one beside his.

Before they went to dinner, Natsu helped her 'unpack'. They set her things on the bookcase, organizing them by hygiene products, clothes, and personal stuff. However, the 'personal' shelf was left empty, seeing as the only thing she still had on her from before was that charm bracelet.

He looked down at the shoes she was wearing, his frown slightly fading. They were a little tight due to her bandages on her feet, but Lucy said besides that, they felt good. He was glad, seeing as shoes were a necessity.

"I'm gonna go visit the gravesite. Do you want to wait here until I get back or do you wanna come with me?" Natsu asked, trying to keep his voice level. He didn't want Lucy to know he was upset he couldn't hang out with his friends. 'Maybe I still can?'

"You," was all she said, so he nodded.

"After, I was gonna go hang out with my friends... Are you gonna be okay hanging out in here while I do that?"

He saw the fear flash through her eyes as she took a step towards him. Her bottom lip quivering as she shook her head. "Stay?"

Natsu's lips twisted into a frown, realizing he really wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends, at least not until Lucy felt okay on her own. "Okay. I'm gonna go tell them I'm not coming. You stay here."

He proceeded to walk out of the room, hearing footsteps behind him. 'Or follow me. I guess that works too.'*

Natsu knocked on Erza and Jellal's door twice before entering, only peeking his head in. He had to keep his headlamp pointed up so he didn't blind them. "Hey..."

"Hey, we were just about to start," Jellal said, leaning forward on the couch to press play on the laptop. "Should be charged enough to finish... I hope." Raising a blue brow, Jellal glanced over to the door. "Are you going to come in?"

Natsu shook his head. He went to fake yawn so he had an excuse not to hang out, surprised when a real one came out. Then again, he shouldn't have been too surprised. He was exhausted. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep early. I'm beat."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, leaning in to pause the movie.

Nodding, Natsu said, "Yeah, I'm tired." He was about to slip away, but decided to add, "We should hang out this weekend though?"

"We can do that," Jellal said, their other friends nodding. "We'll try to do something earlier next time."

"Thanks." Before they could say anything else, Natsu said, "G'night."

"Good night," the said, some adding, "Tell Lucy good night too."

"Will do." He didn't bother telling them Lucy was right behind him. Without another word, Natsu closed the door and headed back to his room.

"I guess it's cold outside," he started as he walked to her bookcase, grabbing the light green jacket that was in the bag Erza gave her earlier. "You should wear this."

Lucy accepted it, putting it on without questions. He realized belatedly she should have been wearing it earlier, but he couldn't do much about it now. He didn't get cold easily, so the idea slipped his mind.

The jacket was loose on her, but to be fair, most of her clothes was loose on her. He hoped with the stuff Elfman gave him, Lucy might be able to gain some weight faster. She definitely needed it.

Before leaving the room, Natsu taped a little green glow-in-the-dark star on the back of Happy's flea collar. When he saw Lucy looking at him, he explained. "So he doesn't get lost while I'm outside. Figured I'd take him with me in case he needs to piss."

His eyes widened as he cringed. "My bad, I meant pee."

Lucy shook her head, the smallest smile gracing her lips. "It's okay... I-I don't m-mind."

Natsu found himself smiling too, realizing Lucy did a lot better with fewer people around. He hoped she would get used to his friends soon, that way she could feel comfortable around them too.

Then again, was she even comfortable around him? He didn't know, and he didn't ask, deciding it wasn't worth the possible tears that might come if he offended her. He had made her cry enough already, even if most of it was from misunderstandings.

After locking up, the two walked downstairs and towards the closest exit. Natsu asked if she wanted to wait inside one more time, but once again, she wanted to come with him.

Using his headlamp, Natsu led the way. The gravesite was on the opposite side of the school as the garden. They knew the infection spread through blood contact, but they didn't know if it was just limited to that. So, in an effort to keep from contaminating their garden, they kept it far away.

It didn't take long for Natsu to find Max's grave. Not only did it have a wooden cross above the plot with his name craved in it, it was also the second to last in the row. He looked next to it, seeing one for 'Toby'. The body inside was wrapped in a tarp and covered lightly with dirt.

Natsu recognized what that meant. It was too dark to burn the body, not wanting to draw too much attention to them, but it was still a little covered so people wouldn't mess with it, not that anyone would.

Looking back at Max's grave, Natsu pulled out the wallet he had been carrying, taking out the ID inside. He had already swung by the main office on their way to dinner and punched a hole in the top, the perfect size to hang on the nail that stuck out an inch on the wooden cross below Max's name.

Natsu placed it on the nail, frowning when he didn't feel any better. He never did before, so he didn't know why he would now.

He put the rest of the wallet on top of the mound before taking a seat at the end, just staring at the marker for his grave. He didn't know what to think. Max didn't deserve to die, especially not in that way. He wished he could have done something different, but there was nothing to be done.

Max was gone, and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Despite only knowing each other for a month, Max was Natsu's friend. They would stay up and talk about their lives before the outbreak, telling jokes and making plans for the future when everything returned to normal.

His heart clenched when he realized Max would never get to do any of those things he said he wanted to do. He would never laugh again, he would never smile. Hell, he would never get to sing into the end of his broom as if it was a mic when they had singing battles.

It was all over, just because he went by himself and got killed.

Natsu blinked his watery eyes, wondering when he had started crying. When he went to wipe the tears away, he felt his hands shaking. That was the first step before he broke down, falling forward and bracing himself on his palms before he let himself go, completely forgetting everything else around him.

It started out crying for Max, remembering his devoured body and the last conversations they had together while he was still alive, then it morphed into all the other people he lost over the months. Warren and Vijeteer were killed and there was nothing he could do.

Hell, he even cried thinking about what happened to Ur, remembering Gray and his siblings' tears as they watched their mother die. He thought about Igneel, wishing he had said more to his father before they parted ways. Why? Why couldn't he go back and fix it? Why couldn't he still have his father by his side.

Everything would be a lot less painful if he had his dad. He didn't even know if Igneel was alive or not, never getting closure and always hoping they would meet again, only for reality to come crashing down on him. Every day that passed, he realized it more and more, the chances of seeing Igneel again were low, nearly none existent.

The last thing he had said to his father in person was,  _"Drive safe! I'll see you in a few days."_  He didn't realize it was a lie at the time. Months passed, and he had no idea where his dad was.

What made it worse, was the last thing Igneel said to him.

_"See you later to set off those fireworks. Happy birthday again."_

That was it. Neither one of them even bothered to say they loved the other. Of course, Natsu knew he loved Igneel and Igneel loved him back, but he desperately wished he would've said it then.

Hot tears burned his eyes when he thought about Zeref. He hadn't talked to his brother in so long, and that was before the outbreak happened. The last he heard, Zeref was living in Alvarez. An ocean was separating them, but that wasn't the biggest struggle. It was the sea of zombies that stood between him and the edge of Fiore, making sure he couldn't just go find his brother, even if he knew where to look.

Natsu swallowed hard, throat feeling like it was tightening enough to cause pain. He was ready to slam his fists into the ground and curse at the world for being so cruel, but everything in his world stopped for a moment when he felt something on his back.

His eyes widened as he jerked his head, seeing Lucy kneeling beside him. She squinted her eyes, the bright light from his headlamp preventing her from looking directly at him.

Natsu opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but his voice died in his throat when he felt pressure on his back again, realizing what she was trying to do.

Lucy was trying to comfort him, by lightly patting his back. He almost couldn't believe she was willingly touching him, even going as far as to try to help him. Her touches weren't helping, but the thought behind it certainly did.

He shut his eyes, sniffling back snot as he scrubbed at his face, trying to stop himself from shedding any more tears. How was he supposed to look strong if he cried in front of her?

He lifted the headlamp so it shined over her head, letting him see a bit of her face. Looking into her eyes, he saw she wasn't looking down on him for crying. If anything, she looked sympathetic.

"I'm fine," Natsu lied, voice almost cracking. "Thanks though."

"Any t-time," she whispered, and for some reason, he believed her.

"Thanks."

It took Natsu a few more minutes to finally calm himself down. By the time he finished, his face and eyes were red and his shirt sleeves were wet with tears and snot. He knew it was gross, but after seeing his ex-roommate dead today, he didn't give a fuck.

They walked slowly back into the building, Natsu exhausted and worn out, and Lucy keeping his pace. Or maybe she was walking slow because her feet hurt? Either one sounded believable to him.

They stopped by the bathrooms beforehand, each taking turns using the headlamp. Natsu was just glad no one else was using it, considering Lucy was in the male's restroom, refusing to go alone into the women's. It was a bit awkward for Natsu, who didn't know what to do with himself while he waited for her to go to the bathroom, trying to ignore the strangeness of the situation.

He hoped she grew out of whatever this was soon, or else she was going to struggle when it came time to get a job. There was no way she could do what he did, meaning they would be separated all day.

Not wanting to wait until it was too late, Natsu told them they should get brushing their teeth over with. He had to show Lucy how to brush her teeth with the least amount of water possible. She was quick to learn, repeating the steps with ease.

He knew it was just brushing her teeth, but he couldn't help but feel proud of her. Despite it being weird, he told her she did a good job, hoping that didn't make him sound weird.

He led her back to their room, heading towards the space in between the beds to light a candle. Walking back to the door, Natsu closed it before locking it, hearing Lucy suck in a sharp breath.

Before she had a chance to freak out, Natsu showed her how to handle the lock. "You can keep people out, but you can't get locked in, see?" He unlocked it with the deadbolt, letting her see she could unlock it if she wanted to. "You're not locked in, I promise."

After a few heartbeats, Lucy nodded.

Sighing a breath of relief, Natsu went to do his nightly routine. He fed Happy - _thankful he had cat food this time_ , set out the clothes he would wear tomorrow, set his alarm on his phone and watch - _in case either of them decided to die during the night_ , smoked a cigarette, and then went to change.

He gulped after grabbing the hem of his shirt, fingers shaking as he remembered the pain of getting his cheek cut open. Looking at Lucy, he decided maybe he could sleep with a shirt on. It would be worth it if it meant he could go without getting sliced again, even if the risk was low. She didn't have a knife and he didn't think she would hurt him, but he wanted to be safe.

"I'm gonna change into shorts. Might wanna look away."

Lucy did as she was told, staring at the wall away from him while he changed. After he finished, he told her she should get something comfortable on.

She took off the jacket and shoes, but kept her shirt and his sweatpants on. "Is th-this okay?"

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why she was asking him if what she was wearing was okay. "It's fine," he said, his confusion easily heard in his tone. Lucy didn't bother elaborating, so he didn't press for more answers.

"This is my bed," Natsu said, taking a seat on his twin mattress. "That's yours." He pointed to the one Max used, hoping that would be good enough.

Natsu wished he had a bigger bed, but he would have to go fetch one from a house on his day off if he wanted one. Only couples and families got bigger beds. The twin bed he used was too small. He tossed a lot in his sleep, sometimes ending up halfway on the floor when he woke up.

Lucy hesitated before going to her new bed, then waited another moment before sitting down. He heard her gulp, but she didn't say anything as she grabbed the blankets.

He watched out of the corner of his eye, seeing her scoot all the way to the back of the wall before pulling the blankets over her body. He could tell she was staring at him, but he tried not to make it obvious he knew.

"Wanna listen to music for a bit?" he asked, waiting until she said 'okay' before grabbing his phone.

Setting the volume low, Natsu started one of his playlists. It held his slower, softer songs. They always helped him get to sleep when he was restless, so he hoped it helped Lucy too.

While staring at the dark ceiling and listening to the music, Natsu thought about what happened during his day. It was then he remembered he didn't do one of his nightly routines, prompting him to sit up and look at the edge of his bed through some of his stuff.

If Lucy was watching him, he didn't notice. Instead, he brought the notebook he grabbed, bringing it closer to the candle light so he could see the pages as he wrote. About a month into the outbreak, Levy came up with an idea for everyone to write down their days so they could keep track of time better.

It helped see their progress, but it also held their darker memories as well.

Natsu kept his simple, only jotting down the main points of the day. It was what he usually did, not being a fan of writing in the first place.

**Oct 4th, 2017. Day off, had to go off base. Section six, Max dead. Found another survivor, Lucy. Brought her to FT. She's holding in there. Punched Nobarly today. Felt great. Lucy didn't like Erza at first, but she seems better now? Didn't get to hang out with friends. Maybe next time. Said goodbye to Max. Oh! Cat food! I found cat food for Happy! Happy likes Lucy, so that's good. Killed three zombies today, two walkers and a sprinter. Got cut on my face, already stitched up. Doesn't hurt too much now. Gotta get some sleep.**

As he put his notebook away, he wondered if Lucy would want to write about her day too. He looked at her, seeing her eyes were already closed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed.  _'I'll ask her tomorrow,'_  he thought, crawling back to the top of his bed.

He frowned when he saw Happy laying on Lucy's bed, curled up against her arms. As much as he wanted to go grab his cat to cuddle with, he let it go, hoping Happy could some how comfort her.

Natsu shifted in his bed, staring at the wall as he thought. He didn't get a chance to talk to Levy alone today, wanting to ask her if she would talk to Lucy. Maybe Lucy would open up to his friend, seeing as she was the most calm of them all, aside from Wendy.

He could just ask Levy tomorrow if he saw her. Right now, they needed sleep.

Natsu rolled over again, turning the music off and blowing out the candle. Moonlight poured into the room, giving them some natural light, but not nearly enough. He used to need it to be pitch black before he could go to sleep, but over the months, he got used to the dim light.

Closing his eyes, Natsu let sleep embrace him. He slept for an hour, but he swore only a second passed before he was jolted awake by a scream, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing a bit of this chapter from Gray's perspective. But, as you can see, I kept slipping back to Natsu's. My bad. Still trying to work on writing other characters besides Natsu and Lucy, but it's taking a while.
> 
> We got a little more information about Lucy, but not much. What do you think about Natsu keeping Lucy's birth control a secret? What about Gray wanting to know more about Lucy? Do you think Lucy sleeping in the bed is realistic or not? Originally I was going to have her sleeping in the closet because she wanted to stay away from Natsu, but my husband said that sounded off. Just wanted to get some outside opinions? Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for every hit, kudo, and comment! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, EarthAneris, LesRut, FreakTale, VickiB, Grace, GLuna, and Kar!
> 
> Thank you all for your support. I'd like to take a minute and say that I realize I'm not perfect. Sometimes I make mistakes while writing or replying to comments, and sometimes I say the wrong thing. I'm human, just like you are. We all make mistakes and hopefully we learn from them. I try to be a decent person, but sometimes I mess up. It happens, and it'll probably happen again because no one's perfect. I can only try to do better than I did the day before. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it. Remember I take constructive criticism, so if there's something you feel is wrong with the story, let me know. Even if it's just spelling/grammar or something else, just let me know. I can't get better if I don't know what's wrong. Thank you for listening.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Ten: Runner
> 
> The first 'day' is over now. Took nine chapters, but we finally got through it. I'm going to try not to let it get that long from now on, but I think the first day was very important because it introduces all the main characters and lets you see how they interact. Now, that being said, there are a few characters I usually write into my story that haven't made an appearance, yet. This is going to be a longer story, and it would be too easy if everyone was already together. Some characters show up later, you just have to be patient. :)


	10. Runner

**Chapter Ten: Runner**

_(October 5th, 2017, Thursday Morning)_

Natsu took another deep breath, his body moving more sluggish than normal. He walked beside a few other men, all heading towards section four. They still had houses and buildings to search, hoping to find supplies and survivors.

Of course, not all survivors could be brought back. Some were too much of a threat. Natsu had never witnessed it himself, but he heard of a few Fairy Tail groups encountering ambushes or hostile people. They had lost people from them, but luckily they always came out on top. However, it was enough to make them cautious of the people they took in.

Sometimes Natsu worried the survivors on base would start to act out and break the rules, but with the help of Mavis, Laxus, and many others, Makarov was able to run a tight ship. Extra precautions were taken to ensure everyone's safety. Not only did they lock up all the weapons that weren't being used and ration the supplies fairly, they did checks on the people coming in to make sure they hadn't gotten bit.

Most people had seen at least one zombie TV show or movie where a person tried to hide their bite from everyone so they could live a little longer. It always ended up the same, the infected person putting the people around them at risk when they turned.

They were doing their best to keep everything in order, covering as many possibilities as they could think of.

It helped that they were right under three months into the outbreak. In Natsu's opinion, people hadn't had enough time to lose their minds yet, but he knew it could still happen.

However, he hoped it wouldn't. Fairy Tail was a relatively safe place. Everyone got fed two meals a day, weekly showers, decent laundry services, and protection. As long as their gates held up and their supplies didn't run too low, Natsu was sure they would have less of a chance for people to freak out.

Well, that  _was_  what he thought, before he met Lucy.

Natsu shook his head, trying to get the image of Lucy crying out of his mind. She didn't take it well when he left that morning, tearing up as soon as he said he had to leave. It wasn't his fault she was afraid of being alone, but he still felt bad for her.

_'What the fuck happened to her to make her so messed up?'_

At this point he figured he might as well directly ask her what the hell happened, seeing as she was going to cry either way.

Grinding his teeth, Natsu reminded himself he was being insensitive. Clearly something happened to her, he just didn't know what.  _'Not completely true...'_  He had an idea, but he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't help but think of Grandeeney's words, slowly agreeing with her more every time he saw those bruises and cuts on her skin.

_"Let's hope whatever happened isn't as bad as I think it is. People can be cruel."_

He didn't want to believe it, but he was suspecting Lucy was abused, probably physically and mentally. Why else was she covered in marks and couldn't hold a real conversation? Even when she tried her best, she still couldn't say much.

As everyone continued walking and lightly talking among themselves, Natsu remembered what happened yesterday in the closet. He saw Lucy scratching herself until she bled. He really wished she hadn't done that. Not only was it not safe, it created doubts in his mind.

_'She couldn't have made the cuts and burns on her back Yukino was talking about... And what about the large scar on her stomach? I wonder if it's as bad as she says it is?'_

He would probably never find out. It wasn't as if he could ask her to lift her shirt for him, and he certainly wasn't going to ask even if he thought she might consider it.

Natsu looked up, his thoughts breaking when he heard a few people making a commotion in front of him. He saw two guys run up to a straggling walker, one of them knocking it over while the other made a clean cut to the back of the head near the neck, killing the zombie for good.

Natsu blinked, surprised they encountered one already. Most of the undead were gone in this area, but occasionally they found one or two wandering around. Not only did the runners have to gather stuff, they also had to kill what was left behind. A few clearers joined them, but they didn't help with grabbing supplies. Their only job was to protect, allowing the runners to lower their guards if they wished.

But honestly, that wasn't going to happen. At least not in Natsu's case. He couldn't afford to relax while outside. Though, today he felt differently.

"You okay, Natsu?" Rogue asked.

Natsu looked up and over, seeing the guard who was holding a rifle, the muzzle pointing downward. His job was to use his rifle in case too many zombies showed up and they couldn't handle it. It was their last defense before they would run.

However, even if they took out all the infected with the rifle, they would run anyway, knowing sound attracted them.

"I'm fine," Natsu lied, fighting off another yawn. He felt his eyes sting from keeping them open, his teeth and bones hurting as well.

Last night he didn't get much sleep, waking up every few hours to stop Lucy from screaming. She would then cry, causing him to try to lull her back to sleep, only for the routine to repeat soon after.

The first time she screamed, a few people came by to check to see if everything was alright. Lucy had panicked in the dark, trying to hit him until he got through to her. It made things worse when they both heard frantic knocks on his door, hyping Lucy up all over again.

He didn't want to blame Lucy, but he did. If she had just stayed asleep, he wouldn't feel this shitty right now. All of his muscles ached when they moved, his reflexes dulled considerably.

Still, he tried to keep alert, even if all his mind wanted to do was fall asleep.  _'Later,'_  he thought, blinking rapidly to try to stay awake.  _'I can sleep later...'_

"If you say so," Rogue started, running a hand through his black hair. His red eyes flitted from Natsu's face to his arm, raising a brow as he asked, "What are those scratches from?"

Natsu pressed a hand to his arm, frowning as he covered up the red welts that had yet to go down. "Happy scratched me." It was a lie, a bad one at that. They were too big and dull to come from a cat's nails, but luckily for him, Rogue didn't press for a better answer.

The truth was around the third or fourth time Natsu tried waking Lucy up from her screaming, she attacked him, scratching at his arm. He was glad she didn't draw blood, not wanting to deal with that clean up while it was dark.

Lucy was becoming more and more of a hassle, but he tried not to let it get to him.  _'She'll be better soon, right? She can't get any worse than this...'_  He was confident she just needed more time to adjust to Fairy Tail, then he wouldn't have to struggle to keep her calm all the time.  _'I really hope she gets through today while I'm gone...'_

While Natsu blinked his eyes a lot slower than before, he thought of the things she shouted while waking up from her nightmares. Or, at least he figured they were nightmares. He couldn't get her to talk much after she was lucid.

_"No! Pl-please! Stop! Just st-stop!"_

_"G-get away! No!"_

_"Please! D-don't!"_

It was getting harder to ignore the signs. Something horrible must have happened to Lucy before he found her, he just didn't know how bad it was or how recently it occurred before they met for a second time.

Natsu almost felt like falling to his knees when they finally reached the neighborhood they were going to search. Work hadn't even started, and he was already at his limits.

"Dragneel, you get those two houses. Vastia, you get—"

Natsu stopped listening as he walked towards one of the houses he was assigned, thankful he wasn't going to get put on siphoning gas duty. That job was easy since he didn't have to walk around a lot, which would have been good for him since he was so tired, but it also meant he wouldn't get first choice on anything he found in the houses.

He managed to chuckle as he thought about how they siphoned gas when the outbreak first started. Some of the survivors tried sucking the gas through a hose to siphon nearby vehicles. Natsu hadn't been one of the people who did that method, but he knew a few who had, and they said it was awful .

That method ended when Freed was told what they were doing. He was the one who informed everyone they could siphon gas without having to taste it at all. After putting in the first hose, a second, shorter hose should be put in as well. Wrapping a rag around the hole and hoses so no air could escape, the person would then need to blow through the second hose, causing the gas to push through the first hose and go into the container.

That bit of advice definitely helped, especially considering a few people got sick after using the old method.

Pulling out one of his knives, Natsu made his way to the porch. He looked through the windows first, not seeing any movement. He sighed, hoping that meant no zombies were inside, or at least in the front part of the house. The clearers already came through, so it was unlikely they missed a zombie, but it was always a possibility. 

He tried the door, a little surprised when he found it was locked. Sometimes clearers locked the doors behind them out of habit, making it more difficult for runners to get in. Not wanting to make a lot of noise, Natsu checked around the front of the house to see if there was a spare key hidden or another entrance he could use. After wasting a few minutes without any luck, Natsu grabbed a rock and threw it through the front window, causing it to shatter.

No one batted an eye his way, a few of the other runners having to do the same thing due to their own locked doors. As long as they weren't too loud, they were fine.

After making a big enough hole, Natsu listened for any sound inside. When he heard none, he crawled through, careful to make sure he didn't cut himself on the glass. The first thing he did was unlock and open the front door, not wanting to go through the window more than necessary.

Searching the house was tedious. First, he had to make sure there were no surprise zombies hanging around. Then he had to go look for priorities, which were medicine and food. Infant formula was also high on the list, but they didn't usually find much unless they made it to a store.

He piled them all in garbage bags that were in the house, bringing them to the porch for later. Since they only had so many trailers attached to their vehicles, they had to be picky with the things they brought back.

Before looking for other items that weren't high on the priority list, Natsu went to his second house to look for more food and medical supplies. Luckily for him, one of the windows was unlocked, so he didn't have to risk getting cut.

He banged on the wall inside, waiting a minute before climbing in. After checking around, he went to the kitchen to look for food. His eyes widened when he saw an almost-full carton of cigarettes on a counter, his lips quirking for a second at the sight. "Fucking hell," he said, not hesitating to pull out a pack to open.

In his struggles to leave the room while Lucy kept crying, he grabbed his lighter but forgot his cigarettes, leaving him more moody than usual. Once he inhaled that tobacco into his lungs, he had a sense of calmness wash over him. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as sleep, but damn, did it feel good.

He padded around the kitchen, collecting the food and drinks that were salvageable while smoking his cigarette. By the time it was finished, Natsu cleared out most of the kitchen, making his way to the bathrooms when he got done.

When Natsu left the second house, he saw a few trucks with trailers leaving the area. They had two groups in this section. The first started two hours before his group did. They took the vehicles while his group walked.

Natsu definitely didn't mind that. With his motion sickness, it was better on his stomach. Then again, walking was hell on his legs and feet.

"So tired," he mumbled as he hauled a few bags towards the nearest trailer, repeating the process until he finished with his bags he already collected.

"Find anything good?"

Natsu jerked around, seeing Droy, one of the other runners, standing behind him. Droy used to be a lot bigger, but with the lack of extra calories and running around, he had lost quite a bit of weight.

"Yeah," Natsu said with a grin. "Carton of cigarettes."

"Really?" Droy looked over at the two houses, tapping his chin. "You gonna keep them all?"

"I was plannin' on it. Why?"

Natsu cocked his head when Droy shrugged. "You know Wakaba, right?"

Nodding, Natsu said, "Yeah. He's always hanging out with Macao."

"That's the one. He said he would trade me some  _stuff_  if I got him some cigarettes."

"What kinda stuff?" he asked, earning a chuckle from Droy.

"Weed," he said bluntly. "He's got weed and I wanted to get some for me, Levy, and Jet."

Natsu raised a brow, about to ask why he wanted some for Levy too, but decided not to ask. Who Levy wanted to spend her free time with was none of his business, but he secretly hoped there wasn't anything more than friendship going on between her and those two men. Personally, he thought she could do better.

"Guessing you haven't found any cigarettes yourself?" Natsu asked, already wishing he lied and said he didn't find any. He didn't want to be a jerk, but he really didn't want to give up any of the cigarettes, especially if it was just to get drugs.

Droy's mischievous smile made him want to cringe. "Nope, but I did find something I think you'd be interested in."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, his attention on the thumb Droy started jerking behind him.

"Yup. Heard you might need some mass gainers. I found some."

"You did?!" Natsu's green eyes lit up. He had forgotten he was supposed to be looking for those, his mind working hard just to stay awake. "How much did you find?"

Shrugging, Droy said, "That depends."

Natsu's shoulders fell as he frowned. "Depends? On what?"

"On how much you wanna trade."

It took him a few seconds to understand what Droy was hinting at. "Oh. You wanna trade smokes for the stuff?"

Droy nodded as his smile widened. "Exactly. Whaddya say?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, already knowing he didn't have much of a choice. He could either do the right thing, or be a dick. "Yeah... I'll trade some."

"Great. I'll bring the stuff over. We'll see what looks fair."

"Sure," Natsu mumbled, heading back to the house he found the cigarettes in. He wanted to keep all of them for himself. They would last him for a long time, but he knew Lucy needed to gain weight more than he wanted to smoke. He could make this sacrifice.

_'Why not, I'm already making fifty other sacrifices for her.'_

Natsu shook his head, groaning when it actually hurt. It felt as if his brain was rattling inside his head, his exhaustion making him moody and more susceptible to pain.

_'It's not Lucy's fault she's so skinny... At least I don't think it is... I wouldn't know 'cause she never tells me shit.'_

He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, then another. He was irritable from lack of sleep, but that didn't give him the right to berate that girl because of it...  _'Even if she's part of the reason I'm so fucking tired.'_

Natsu had to suck in another big breath, reminding himself that he could sleep when he got home. He checked his watch, frowning at the time. He still had a long ways to go before they would head back, meaning he had just as long before he could take a nap.

He almost considered skipping dinner so he could sleep longer, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. Being a runner, Natsu had separated a small bag of pretzels and bottle of water from one of the houses. He would eat that when it was his break time, giving him a small boost of energy that he desperately needed. It would help, but he still needed dinner.

He almost didn't even eat breakfast, but his friends came by that morning so they could all walk together. Lucy was silent during that meal, barely making eye contact while she picked at her food. Truthfully, he was thankful for the peace, normally hating when it was quiet.

Then she had cried soon after they returned to the room, not taking the news well when he said he had to leave for the day.  _'She'll be okay,'_  he thought, running a hand over his face to try to wake himself up.  _'Happy can keep her company.'_

A sickening feeling washed over him when he thought of Lucy hurting his cat.  _'She wouldn't... They got along really well. She wouldn't hurt him.'_

If she did, she would pay. He could handle her hurting him, but he wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting Happy, no matter what the reason was.

"There you are," Droy said as he entered the house, finding Natsu quickly. "Here's what I got. I also found some testosterone boosters if you're interested?"

"I'm not," Natsu said dryly as he went to inspect the two containers of mass gainers. One was unopened while the other appeared to be half-full. After checking to make sure they weren't expired, he set them down. Sighing, he grabbed the carton of cigarettes, already upset he was going to have to part with some. "How much do you want?"

"Wakaba charges a pack for three joints, so... I'll trade you these two for... how about four packs?"

Natsu wanted to grumble.  _'Why the hell does he need twelve joints! Sheesh!'_  Instead of arguing, he pulled out four packs, hesitating before sliding them across the table. "Fine."

Droy smiled as he grabbed them, giving Natsu a nod. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yeah yeah," Natsu muttered as he grabbed the two containers of mass gainers, hoping they would actually help Lucy.

After Droy left and Natsu rounded up the stuff he wanted to keep, he went back to work, getting the secondary items like clothing, bedding, tools, books, bowls, and board games for Fairy Tail. They always needed more clothes and blankets, and board games kept the kids entertained for the most part.

However, he knew they could only play these games so often before they became  _bored_  themselves.

Natsu allowed himself a small smile when someone came by his house to tell him it was break time. He grabbed his snack and water, heading to the trucks where everyone else sat to take their break. It was better to stick together while they rested, that way they could watch each other's backs.

Natsu didn't bother contributing to the conversation, trying to rest his mind while he ate. He heard a few people talking about the stuff they wanted to keep, reminding Natsu of the other things he found. While searching through one of the houses again, Natsu found a pack of condoms. He wished he could keep them and give them to Jellal, but unfortunately, they were one of the items they weren't allowed to keep since a lot of people wanted them too.

Luckily for Natsu, a lot of people had already given up on smoking, leaving more cigarettes for him when he found them. He hadn't heard of anyone looking for mass gainers before though, and he doubted anyone would try to take them away from him.

While looking around the houses earlier, he also found a bottle of weight loss pills, but he threw them away in the real trash can. He laughed while doing it, thinking they were a joke. Those pills would only do more harm than good at this point.

When their break was over, everyone headed back to work. Natsu wanted the day to end faster, but it seemed to carry on forever.

* * *

A rush of relief filled Natsu as soon as he heard they were ready to go back to base, several hours later. Before leaving, they spray painted the houses to show which ones were completely cleared out, meaning no useful supplies were left behind.

Natsu did something extra, something he usually did at every house he visited if he remembered. Sometimes he was too distracted and forgot. He wrote a message on two pieces of paper, putting each piece in the houses on the kitchen tables.

**Igneel, it's Natsu. If you're reading this, come to the place where I got in a car accident. You'll find me there.**

Back when Natsu was a sophomore, he took driver's ed. Unfortunately for everyone involved, his motion sickness pill from that morning had worn off while he was behind the wheel of the car. It wasn't a big accident, but it was enough to get the school to call Igneel to let him know what happened.

With any luck, Igneel would see this, or one of the other notes he left in random places, and come find him. He just had to be patient and have hope that everything would work out in the end.

With two containers of mass gainers and three packs of cigarettes in a trash bag, Natsu climbed onto the back of a trailer where a few other men were sitting. He didn't want to puke, but it was better than walking at that point. He was too tired.

Besides, it wasn't so bad. He could easily vomit into the street as they drove away, keeping himself and everything on the trailer clean while also helping his stomach feel better. At least his food was mostly digested, letting him save some of the calories and nutrition from his snack.

Natsu almost kissed the ground when they finally made it on base. He didn't, but damn was it tempting. He had to go through a line where Freed looked over what the runners wanted to keep, approving some and declining others. Thankfully, Freed said his mass gainers and cigarettes were fine, but warned him that he was close to taking too much.

"Next time keep it lighter," he said before waving Natsu off, letting him join the others who were already checked.

After Freed went through everyone, Elfman and Jura - _one of the other guards_ , escorted them to the weapons room before heading to the processing station. The women went to see Yukino while the men went to Jellal. They each had to strip down and have their respective processor look over them, as well as go through their pockets on their clothes to make sure they didn't have any contraband.

One of the guys got caught trying to smuggle in a candy bar. Natsu thought it was stupid trying to hide stuff like that, but he understood the desire for more. If he had to turn in his cigarettes, he might consider smuggling stuff too. He wouldn't do it, but the thought would definitely cross his mind.

While everyone was cleared, the guy who broke the rules was told to follow Elfman, who would take him to see the leader. Since it was just a candy bar, Natsu doubted he would get in serious trouble. He would probably get a scolding and a warning. Rarely they had people break the rules, but when it was serious enough, they were punished.

Natsu shivered, not wanting to think about Gramps' punishments as he walked towards the school, his trash bag of stuff in his hand. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep, desperately needing it.

After taking a small detour to use the bathroom, Natsu went straight to his room. When he unlocked the door and entered, he saw Happy sitting on the desk, curled up where the sun would hit his blue fur.  _'Happy's safe,'_  he thought, allowing himself a small smile.

He closed the door before heading over to his cat, setting down the trash bag of stuff and removing a pack of cigarettes from his pockets before petting Happy's warm fur. "Hey buddy. How was your day?" He looked around, furrowing his brows when he saw someone was missing. "Where's Lucy?"

As if the cat understood him, Happy stood up, stretched, then jumped to the ground. He padded over towards the closet, scratching at the door with a paw. "Nyaa."

Natsu blinked, his lips tugging downward as he asked, "Lucy?"

Slowly, the knob twisted, the door opening a moment later to reveal a pale, bruised arm. "Y-yes?"

He didn't know what to do, so he blinked again. "What are you doing in the closet?"

He stepped back as Lucy crawled out, his phone in one of her hands. Looking at the screen, he saw it was paused, but he couldn't tell what movie or TV show she was watching, not that it particularly mattered to him.

When she was out of the closet, she said, "I-I h-heard... people... out-outside."

Raising a brow, Natsu looked towards the door. "They can't get in, remember?" He glanced back at her, wondering if she forgot what a lock meant.

When she said nothing, he sighed. "Anyways, I'm back." He scratched his head, feeling a few tangles, but he couldn't be bothered to comb his hair right now. "Dinner's in an hour or two. I'm gonna nap 'til then."

On his way to his bed, Natsu paused, a frown pulling at his lips when he sniffed the air. "Did Happy piss in here?" he asked, turning to look at his cat, who was resting beside Lucy. He sniffed again, realizing it didn't exactly smell like cat pee, but it was similar.

Looking at Lucy, he saw her eyes turning watery. She looked over at the window, muttering, "S-sorry."

He stared at her for a few more seconds, his eyes stinging every time he blinked. Natsu walked over towards the window, not realizing what she meant at first. He looked outside, seeing the large tree Happy used to get up and down to use the bathroom, but other than that, everything looked normal.

It wasn't until a gust of cold air rushed by him that he noticed the smell. He looked down, seeing a cup sitting on the window ledge, tiny beads of an orange-yellow liquid at the bottom. His eyes widened as he realized what that was. Despite knowing what it was, he decided to ask just in case he was wrong.

"Did you... pee in this cup?" He looked at her, seeing her nodding. "Did you throw it out the window or something?" He doubted she got rid of it any other way. When she nodded again, he wanted to laugh. He thought her actions were a little on the ridiculous side, but still a funny. Who tossed their pee out of the window?

Natsu's voice held a teasing tone when he asked, "Why didn't you just go to the bathroom?"

Lucy shook her head, tears lining her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "P-people."

Natsu frowned, no longer finding the situation funny. "You didn't leave this room all day, did you?"

Once again, she shook her head, this time not saying any words to go along with it.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom again?" he asked, not knowing how long ago it was since she last went.

When she nodded, he sighed. His nap could be postponed for a few more minutes. "Okay, let's go."

Natsu found he didn't like escorting Lucy to the bathroom. She refused to go in a room he wasn't going in too, making him deal with the awkwardness of hearing her pee. He would cover his ears, but he was too busy plugging his sensitive nose.

While she went, he heard her wincing. He felt his face tint red from the secondhand embarrassment. At least, he thought she might be embarrassed. He knew he would be if the roles were reversed.

He wondered how bad a UTI felt, and if it was getting any better since yesterday. She only took two pills since then, but that was already twenty percent of the medication she was given.

While she 'flushed', Natsu rinsed out the cup as best he could in another bucket of rain water, knowing it wouldn't be nearly as clean considering he was washing it without soap.  _'At least she didn't use my cup,'_  he thought, knowing that would have made him angry.

"Hopefully it doesn't taste weird... I'm not washing dishes again until next Tuesday."

Lucy didn't seem to hear him, her eyes on the ground as they walked back to the classroom. He waited until they got back inside before asking, "Does it still hurt to pee?"

She nodded, but didn't meet his gaze. Sighing, Natsu said, "You need to drink more water..." He poured her a glass, setting it on the desk where she went to sit.

Natsu went ahead and refilled Happy's water bowl, as well as poured his cat some food. When he finished, he looked back at Lucy.

"I'm gonna sleep. Feel free to keep watching stuff on my phone, but try to charge it too. Charger's on my bookcase."

Without another word from Lucy, Natsu went to his bed. He set his alarm to go off right before he had to head to dinner, then fell face first into the mattress. Not even three seconds passed before he was out, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Natsu's eyes screwed tighter together when he heard that incessant beeping from his watch. If it wasn't attached to his wrist, he would be tempted to throw it across the room.

He pressed a side button on his watch, silencing it. It took him a moment before he was able to open his eyes, feeling groggy from his rough nap. Sitting up, Natsu thought his head felt heavier than normal, his body not wanting to move in the slightest.

He yawned, looking over to see Lucy was still at his desk, but she was no longer holding his phone. Instead, she had a thick book in her hand, a green and black dragon on the cover.

Natsu found himself smiling, remembering how happy he was when he received that book. He stood up, shuffling over towards the desk. "Levy got me that," he said, looking at the book before his eyes flitted over to Lucy. "It was a birthday present a few months ago."

Lucy frowned, attempting to close the book. "S-s-sorry."

He shook his head, his eyes softening. "No, it's fine. You can read it, I don't mind."

Lucy's eyes slowly returned back to the book, her head nodding. "Th-thank you."

"No problem," he whispered, heading over to his notebook to pull out a piece of paper. He folded it to make a temporary bookmark, wanting her to save her place without dog-earing any of the corners. He placed it on the desk, saying, "We need to go to dinner. You can read when we get back."

He made his way to the bookcase where their dishes were, glancing over his shoulder to see Lucy hadn't budged. "Lucy?"

She swallowed, a shaky hand grabbing the bookmark to place between the pages. Reluctantly, she closed the book, taking far longer than Natsu thought necessary to stand up and walk to get her own dishes.

He decided not to comment on her hesitance, instead asking, "Did you take your two scoops of that stuff today?"

She lowered her head before nodding. "Y-yes."

"So, how'd it go?"

Lucy shrugged, not bothering to look up at him.

Frowning, Natsu asked, "How'd it taste?"

Her lips twisted as she shook her head. "B-bad."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry. I'll be sure to write a letter to the manufacture."

Natsu was pleasantly surprised when the corner of her lip quirked up, forming a half-smile. She didn't say anything, but he didn't mind. That was probably the best reaction he got out of her all day.

"On a serious note though, you should keep taking it. It said it doesn't expire until the end of the year, but you'll finish it before then." He walked over to the trash bag, pointing at it. "I got some more today. It's a different brand, but maybe that means it'll taste better?"

Lucy gulped as she nodded. "Y-yeah."

Her voice sounded scratchy, making Natsu wonder if she had a sore throat or something. "You okay?"

She didn't answer, not that he honestly thought she would. Instead, she held on to her dishes tighter, her shoulders curving inward.

Natsu let out a deep sigh, trying to keep himself from saying the wrong thing. "Let's go before the line gets too long."

This time, Lucy followed him to the door, but he had a sneaking suspicion she didn't want to go outside of the room, especially considering her 'bathroom break' she took while he was gone.

 _'She really needs to learn to leave the room without me,'_  he thought as they headed to the arena, already looking forward to sleeping after they finished their meal.  _'It's gonna be impossible for her to find a job if she can't.'_

* * *

Lucy didn't breathe a word during dinner. She wouldn't even look up at anyone while she ate, not making a single noise. Natsu was a little worried, but he knew there was nothing he could do to force her to talk. Whenever someone tried, it only made her cry.

Gray didn't bother asking Lucy any questions today. He was too busy talking about the progress they made in section three. Natsu stayed interested in that topic, knowing he was going to join Gray's group tomorrow to help clear.

"Only six, maybe six and a half more miles 'til we get to the first store," Gray said, a smile on his face as he talked. "There's a bunch of neighborhoods to go through, so I think we might be good for the winter."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Cana said, her lips forming a frown. "I'm gonna have to start wearing a jacket or something. It's getting cold."

Erza raised a brow as she looked over at her friend. "I don't know why you're not wearing one now."

"The alcohol keeps her warm," Natsu snickered, causing Cana to stick her tongue out at him.

"You're one to talk. Your skin's like a furnace."

Jellal, who was able to join them for dinner this time, laughed. "If you hate it so much you should've laid off the booze. How many times have one of us had to carry your drunk ass home?"

"A few," Cana lied, the number being higher than it should have been.

Natsu shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I don't mind helping, but I didn't like when you tried to strangle me that one time."

Cana chuckled, giving everyone a coy smile. "I thought your shirt was like reins."

"I'm not a horse!"

Cana whispered something under her breath, causing Natsu's eye to twitch. "Gah! Can you shut up about that? Geez!"

A few of his friends raised a brow, giving him a questioning gaze.

Cana, probably a little buzzed considering the smell of alcohol surrounding her, didn't seem to mind spilling the news. "Natsu here has a huge co—"

Natsu covered Cana's mouth, narrowing his eyes. "You said you wouldn't talk about that, so drop it." His tone held a bite in it that made Cana's eyes widened. She nodded, pulling back so she could speak.

"Sorry."

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked, cocking her head. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." Despite saying it, Natsu shivered at the memory. "Cana just got a little too drunk once and made a mistake. It was nothing."

"I thought he was someone else," Cana admitted, her voice smaller than before, a hint of shame in her tone.

Natsu wanted to blame her, but he couldn't entirely fault her. She was beyond drunk, and it was a Halloween party. He was wearing a wig that matched the same color of her boyfriend's hair. Natsu was dressed as a professional basketball player, complete with loose-fitting gym shorts.

Cana thought Natsu was the guy she was dating after he helped her get to her room. Natsu was trying to make her sleep it off, while Cana thought he was trying to get her into bed. Without any warning, she had pulled down his pants, revealing himself to her.

It didn't lead to anything. Natsu had immediately fixed his shorts and scolded Cana about personal boundaries. It was only after she called him by the wrong name that he realized she was mistaking him for someone else.

The next morning, she apologized, apparently remembering some of what happened. Unfortunately for Natsu, the part she didn't forget was his size, which she rarely joked about because he told her it made him uncomfortable.

"It's ancient history," Cana said, Natsu nodding along with her.

Cana was like a sister to him. It felt wrong even remembering what happened. He was just glad she didn't honestly want to make a move on him. He had experience rejecting girls, but never a friend. He couldn't imagine how awkward that would be if he had to.

Natsu glanced over to Lucy to see if she was paying attention to the conversation, but she just kept her head down, eating small scoops of her food. He let out a sigh, hoping she was doing okay. He was almost scared to try to talk to her, which was odd to him because he usually liked talking to people, as long as he wasn't too tired.

If she didn't get teary half the time he talked to her, he would try to get her more involved in the conversation so she could feel included.

It looked to him like that was the last thing Lucy wanted.

"Anyways," Gray started, trying to restart the conversation, "Me and Ultear are gonna see who can kill more zombies tomorrow. You in?"

Natsu gave a strained chuckle as he nodded. "Sure." As long as he got decent sleep tonight, he would be good for a little friendly competition, especially if it gave him motivation to take down more of the infected. He would also need to make sure he didn't get distracted, knowing when he competed he could get tunnel vision.

And that certainly wasn't safe.

Dinner finished up soon enough, Natsu dismissing himself and Lucy before they headed back to the school. His friends asked if he wanted to hang out for a bit, but this time he didn't mind declining the invitation. "I'm really tired. Maybe next time."

They nodded, but it was Erza who said, "If you need anything, just ask. We don't mind helping."

He wondered if that was a reference for help with Lucy. She was one of the people who came to check on his room after Lucy screamed the first time.

"Thanks," was all he said before waving to everyone, telling them good night.

When Natsu and Lucy made it back to their room, he told her to grab her stuff to brush her teeth, wanting to get that over with. They had to wait a few minutes before going into the bathroom since other people were around, not wanting to alarm them when Lucy went in the men's room.

After taking care of business, the two went back to the room, Natsu ready for sleep while Lucy stood near her bookcase, slowly putting her stuff on a shelf. Natsu had already lit a candle to give them some more light.

He watched as Lucy removed her shoes and jacket, her bandaged feet padding across the tiles as she made her way to her bed.

His lips formed a frown when he remembered Lucy's cut on her leg, his mind not thinking about it since she had it covered by his sweatpants.

"Tomorrow we should take your bandage off," he muttered as he grabbed his notebook, prepared to write about his day. "See how it's doing."

He glanced at Lucy, seeing her sit on her mattress, but not bothering to cover herself with the blanket as she pressed her back to the wall.

"How's it feeling?" he asked, not expecting a response, but counting himself lucky when she spoke.

"B-better... Th-thr-throbs."

Natsu nodded, his fingers twitching as the temptation to scratch at his own stitches popped into his mind. He resisted, knowing the scolding he would receive from Grandeeney wouldn't be pleasant.

He saw her fingers digging into her arms. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was causing her skin to dip from the force. "You probably shouldn't do that," he said, hoping she would just listen to him and not be difficult about it. "It's not good for ya."

Lucy's fingers loosened their grip on her arms, but she didn't pull them away. Once again, Natsu was left wondering if those marks on her body were caused by her or someone else.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu decided to try to find out, even if the chances of making her cry were high. "Hey, I have a question to ask you, and I need you to be honest with me and answer it. Do you think you can do that?"

She finally met his gaze, her brown eyes looking almost black in the dark. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

Natsu had to gather himself before asking, making sure he worded it as clearly as possible. "What... what happened to you? Before I found you?"

She made eye contact with him before looking away, a flash of shame in her eyes. Realizing he wasn't going to get a direct answer from her with such a broad question, Natsu asked, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Lucy flinched, her fingers digging into her skin again. He lowered his voice, trying to make it as gentle as he could. "You can tell me, Lucy. I'm not gonna judge you. I just need to know. If you're worried I'm gonna go tell anyone, I'm not. It can stay between us, I just need you to tell me what happened."

She didn't say anything for a long moment, so he added, "Please, just tell me."

He thought she wasn't listening, but he was proven wrong when she looked up at him, tears already spilling down her cheeks, the liquid reflecting in the candlelight. She shook her head, causing him to frown.

"No what?" He didn't know if she was saying no, she didn't hurt herself, or no, she wasn't going to answer.

"I-I... d-d-didn't d-do it." Her voice cracked horribly, as if her throat was raw or full of knots.

Natsu absorbed the information, his stomach twisting painfully. He wished he was glad Lucy didn't hurt herself, but he wasn't. If she didn't do it, then who? "Someone else hurt you?"

It took her a while to respond, but eventually she nodded, her mouth remaining closed.

Natsu's shoulders fell, his heart dropping. "Someone hurt you..." It wasn't a question anymore. Someone really did harm this girl. He knew someone made that knife wound on her leg, but he thought that was the worst of it.

"Was it someone in your group?" He knew she was with a group before he found her in that basement, but he didn't know who was in her group or what they were like.

He figured it was that pink haired woman he saw at the gas station, and maybe her parents who the woman mentioned. He doubted someone in her group hurt her, but then again, he didn't know. If Lucy cooperated with him, he might find out. He just had to keep her calm enough to answer.

When she shook her head, he asked, "Someone else? Did someone attack your group?"

Lucy nodded a bit faster this time, her body giving random shakes, as if she was trying to hold something in.

_'The person who hurt her attacked her group... Okay... It had to be recently, right? Some of those cuts and bruises look really fresh, but some of them look older. Fuck... I don't know what to think.'_

"Was it one or more people who attacked?"

"M-M—" Lucy couldn't seem to get it out, but Natsu didn't need her to finish.

"More, okay..." He wanted to ask how many, but he doubted the specific number was that important. "Did your group manage to fight off the attack?"

Slowly, Lucy shook her head, causing Natsu's heart hurting for her. He almost didn't want to ask the next question, but he did anyway. He needed to know. "Did you escape when your group was attacked?"

Lucy's head fell, but he could still see her mouth, her lips parted as her teeth clenched together. She shook her head, a sob racking her body as she tensed.

Natsu swallowed hard, a sickening feeling rising in his chest. He had so many questions now, but he didn't know which to ask.

_'What did the attackers do to her? How long was she with them before she left? Did they free her, or did she run away? How long ago was it? What really happened to her?'_

"That lady," Natsu started, deciding he would keep his questions as easy as possible. She didn't look like she could take much more. "That lady with the pink hair..."

Lucy flinched, but he continued regardless. "She mentioned your parents. Do you know where they are?"

Lucy didn't answer, her hands falling to her sides as she fisted the sheet on her mattress, her head lowering so he couldn't see any part of her face. When he knew she wasn't going to answer that, he changed the question. "Are they alive?"

He almost jolted when she spoke, her voice shakier than he had ever heard it before. "I-I-I d-don't know a-about m-m-my m-m-mom..."

Natsu waited a moment before asking, "Did you get separated from her?"

Lucy shook her head, gulping before admitting, "W-we... we r-ran."

Natsu furrowed his brows, her answer not making any sense to him. "Who? Who ran?" She didn't say anything, making him think she was done 'talking'. Still, he tried to ask another question, even though he knew he should have probably stopped. "What about your dad? Is he alive?"

He didn't get the last word all the way out before she sobbed, her arms grabbing her legs to pull them into her chest before she pressed her face to her knees. Her body shook, voice pained as she said, "N-no."

Natsu's limbs felt numb. He knew at that point he needed to stop asking her questions. She was a mess, crying harder in front of him than he had ever seen before. He felt a pang in his heart as he opened his mouth, hoping he wouldn't push her too far.

Honestly, Natsu was sure it was possible to break her.

"Was he killed by a zombie?"

Her hands went to her head, fingers threading through her hair before gripping tightly, her voice cracking as she cried. "Pl-please... St-stop!"

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing he fucked up. She sounded like she couldn't catch her breath, gasping for air in rapid, short bursts. "St-st-stop it!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

Natsu got to his knees, crawling closer to her, but not touching her. He didn't want her to attack him if she felt threatened. He whispered, keeping his voice level despite his pounding heart. "I'm not gonna ask you any more questions. You're fine. I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm really sorry."

His words had a minimal effect on her. While she stopped gripping at her hair, she still cried, her arms wrapping tightly around her legs to pull herself into a small ball. Frowning, Natsu scooted closer, doing something he remembered his birth mother doing when he used to cry.

He grabbed Lucy's blanket, pulling it around her before draping it over her shoulders and wrapping it around her body. " _Shhhh_ , it's okay, Lucy. It's okay."

Natsu hesitated before touching her shoulders, feeling her flinch even under the blanket. She didn't jerk away, so he kept his hands there. His mom used to give him a hug at this moment, but he knew that wouldn't work for her. He was trying to help her feel safe, even if part of him thought he might be making it worse.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Lucy didn't stop crying, but she did nod a few times before burying her face into her knees. Natsu gritted his teeth, not knowing what he was supposed to do. "Fuck, I'm really sorry."

He had already said it before, but what else could he say? He knew he should have stopped questioning her before, but he kept going anyway.  _'And I had the nerve to get mad at Gray. Damn it.'_

Natsu did the best he could, whispering soft words to her while she cried, her body shaking beneath the blankets. He didn't know how much time passed before she finally calmed down, but judging by how much of the candle burned, it was a while.

By the time Natsu was pulling the blanket off her body, Lucy could barely keep her puffy red eyes opened. He guessed she was tired, knowing crying could be mentally draining.

"Get some rest," Natsu said, watching as Lucy barely nodded. She lowered herself onto the bed, not bothering to cover herself up before her head hit the pillow. Just like Natsu earlier, she passed out in seconds.

He waited a moment before lifting the blanket, lightly tucking it around her body before retreating to his own bed. He stared at her for a few minutes after that, mind racing as he tried to piece together the puzzle that was Lucy.

_'She was with a group that was attacked. She doesn't know if her mom's alive, but her dad is definitely dead... I just don't know how he died. Did he die before or after Lucy's group was attacked? Did she see him die?'_

Even after Lucy confirmed a few things, he still had more questions than answers.

_'I still don't know who that lady who called Lucy 'Princess' is... Lucy didn't get away after her group was attacked, and it was someone from that attacking group that hurt her. Or maybe it was more than one person? I forgot to ask that part...'_

Natsu turned his head away from Lucy, knowing he had to be more careful in the future when it came to asking her questions. If he messed up like that again, he really would break her.

 _'Whatever she went through is worse than what we've been through,'_  he decided, knowing without a doubt he was right. No one at Fairy Tail was nearly as damaged as she was, her body and her mind torn apart.

Whatever happened to her traumatized her. He had suspicions that she went through something bad before the outbreak, but that was nothing compared to how she was now.

"I'll help her get better," he vowed, glancing at Lucy for a second before looking down. "I promised you I'd help, and I will..."

Natsu was about to try to go to sleep himself, but he remembered he hadn't written in his notebook yet. Moving towards the candlelight, Natsu started writing, his heart heavy and his throat tight.

**Oct 5th, 2017. Runner today, section four. Cleared two houses. Found cigarettes, traded some for mass gainers. Lucy should be good for a while, have to do the math later. Tired all day, Lucy screamed in her sleep a lot. Hope tonight is better. We'll see. She's not adjusting as fast as I thought she would, but still hoping she fits in. I made her cry, but found out more about her. I'm going to keep it to myself. No one else's business. I feel like shit for making her cry though. Hope she's not mad at me. Fuck, seems like all I'm doing is hoping. Oh well. Didn't kill any zombies today. Gonna try to kill more than Gray tomorrow. Gotta get to sleep. Tired as fuck. Night.**

As Natsu put his notebook away, he decided he would ask Lucy tomorrow if she wanted to start writing about her day. Even if she was still awake, he doubted she would write anyway. Her hands were trembling too much before.

Natsu curled on his mattress, surprised when Happy came to lay with him tonight, cuddling against the back of his legs. "G'night buddy," he whispered, pulling the blanket over them.

Natsu looked at Lucy, his heart sinking all over again when he remembered what he put her through. "Sorry, Lucy... Thanks for telling me though."

Without another word, Natsu set his alarm on his watch, blew out the candle, then went to sleep. He hoped Lucy wouldn't scream tonight, but hope could only get him so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every kudo, hit, and comment! It means a lot to me! Shout out to those who commented last time: G.Luna, LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, Kar, VickiB, and Miraculous_Kid!
> 
> I did warn you to expect long author's notes, didn't I?
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eleven: Clearer
> 
> We're coming closer to our first time skip. It won't be drastic, but it is necessary. It would be tedious if I wrote a lot of filler chapters in a row.
> 
> *In case anyone is wondering, no, Cana doesn't like Natsu and Natsu doesn't like Cana. (Romantically speaking, of course they like each other as friends) Cana and Natsu will never be more than friends in this story, so don't worry if you thought I was foreshadowing something. I wasn't.
> 
> *A guest on ff.net asked why I used Nobarly: I wanted a character from the series that hasn't had a large role. We haven't seen much of his personality, so I think it's possible for him to be an ass if the situation is right. I didn't want to take a good character and make them bad for the sake of this story. 
> 
> Also, I've been asked about Gajeel and Juvia. There are several characters that haven't been introduced yet because they're not at Fairy Tail, but these two will definitely be a part of this story as well as others, just later. :P
> 
> So, what did you think of this chapter? You got a glimpse in the life of a runner. They get certain special privileges, but they also put their life on the line more than people who work on base, so they earned it. Next chapter we get to see what it's like being a clearer, as well as some more convos with other characters.
> 
> Well, Natsu finally got some answers from Lucy, but it also made more questions. Anyone piecing together what happened to her, or did that only make it more confusing? What did you think about Natsu trying to comfort her? Or the fact that Lucy couldn't leave the room while he was gone? Do you think Natsu leaving notes in random places is a good idea? What about him not saying 'Come to my high school', and instead leaving clues for his location? If you were a smoker like Natsu, would you trade your cigarettes for mass gainers to help someone else? What do you think of him doing that?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts for this last chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! If you can't think of something to say, you could always tell me your favorite part/sentence in the chapter. :)


	11. Clearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains violence and disturbing imagery.

**Chapter Eleven: Clearer**

_(October 6th, 2017, Friday Morning)_

"Everyone remember the drill?" Laxus, one of the head guards, asked as he looked from person to person.

He watched as the clearers nodded, each one of them looking more determined than the last.  _'Good,'_  he thought, knowing they would need to be on the top of their game. They had one of the most important jobs at Fairy Tail. Without their help, the runners would struggle to raid the nearby houses and buildings for supplies.

Every day they worked, they had to do their best to kill the undead. They had to stay sharp if they wanted to make it back alive.

"Everyone do your stretches. I'll get set up. Five minutes." With that, Laxus left the clearers alone to prepare their bodies. They would be put to the test once again today, but it was worth it. Section three was within their reach, finally.

Laxus was sure that by the end of the month, they would get to the heart of the section, where many stores were located. There they could find more food, water, and other supplies they needed.

They just had to get through the masses of zombies in between.

"Do you hear anything?" Laxus asked when Erik stepped beside him.

"No," he mumbled, his one good eye narrowing as he looked around the neighborhood.

Laxus' jaw tightened as he nodded. "Me neither. I don't like it."

The neighborhood they stood in was eerily quiet. It didn't make sense seeing as they hadn't cleared it yet.

"Well," Erik snickered, his lips pulling into a smirk, "why don't we make some noise?"

Laxus looked to his side, seeing Erik fiddling with the controller in his hand. "Good idea. I'd hate to run into another ambush."

"I doubt we will." Erik said, leaning down to turn on the remote control vehicle. The remote control car stood almost half a foot tall, painted black and purple. "But just in case, Cubellios will figure out what we're dealing with."

Laxus shook his head lightly, holding back a chuckle. He would say something about Erik naming a toy, but he wasn't much better. Before the outbreak, he gave his Jeep a name, even if his boyfriend said, in his words,  _"It's a tad bit ridiculous."_

Laxus was just upset his vehicle didn't last long after the zombies started taking over. In an attempt to avoid hitting another car, he ended up wrapping his Jeep around a tree, totaling it.  _'Bye bye, Thunder.'_

"I'm ready when you are," Erik said, bringing Laxus out of his thoughts.

"Go for it," he whispered, hands gripping the rifle slung around his chest. He looked behind him, seeing the clearers were done stretching and now ready for action. It was a good thing, considering everything was about to get started.

Erik bent down and lit the end of the long fuse before driving the remote control vehicle forward. He had about a minute before the flame would reach the firecracker, so he had to get as far into the neighborhood as possible.

Everyone aside from Laxus and Erik waited with bated breath as the toy raced down the street. In the corner of his eye, Laxus could see Gray, Ultear, and Natsu inching closer. He snorted, already knowing they were going to compete today to see who could get the most kills. It wasn't uncommon to make a competition out of it. As long as everyone remained safe and made progress, Laxus didn't give a fuck what games they played while clearing zombies.

The firecracker when off one block down the street. It was taped to a stick on the car so the toy wouldn't get damaged when the firecracker exploded, not that anyone actually thought the little thing could hurt the toy. It was just a precaution.

As soon as Erik heard the loud popping sound, he drove the car towards a real truck, hiding under the vehicle. After a few seconds, everyone heard sounds throughout the neighborhood. While some of the noise came from inside houses, some came from the streets, sprinters and walkers making their way towards that block to check out the source of the sound.

"Wait for it," Laxus whispered, seeing some of the clearers getting antsy from where they stood. He wanted to be sure there were no humans in the area. He had lost too many people due to rushing in too fast, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Four minutes passed before Laxus switched his weapon off of safety, aiming it down the street. It was obvious to him there were no humans in the area, and the sprinters had started to calm down due to the silence.

Laxus spoke loud enough so the clearers could hear him, but quiet enough so the undead weren't aware of their position. "Everyone, be careful. Take out the ones on the street before going to the houses. If you need help, holler. I'd rather fire off a shot and save you than have you get bit. Now, move."

He watched as they took off, every one of them cautious as they approached the living dead. Today felt like any other day, but experience told Laxus that could change any given minute.

All it took was one screw up to end up being brought back in a tarp. Laxus was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

The resounding crack what filled Ultear's ears made her smile. At first she had qualms about killing these things, even if they posed nothing but a threat to her and everyone around her, but after a while, she got over it. Now she loved killing zombies, taking revenge against whatever disease or plague this was.

No one knew what made the dead come back to life. Well, no one she knew had the answer. That information would be a tremendous help, if only they could learn the origin of this 'virus'. She didn't even know if it was a virus, but she knew it was highly contagious. She saw one person die just from swallowing zombie blood. Of course, it hadn't been their decision to do so, just the messed up luck they got stuck with that cause the zombie to fall over their body, dripping some of its infected blood into their mouth.

It was the main reason Ultear wore a bandanna around her mouth, trying to keep herself safe. Everyone did their own thing to keep themselves protected.

Dan carried a shield he found to hit the zombies before going in for a kill shot, Kagura wore arm and knee pads to keep herself safe against bites to those areas, Warcry wore a thick poncho to help against chest and arm bites, and Gray...

Well Gray was currently ripping his shirt off in the middle of the street while he ran towards a zombie.

"Gray!" she yelled, not bothering to keep her voice controlled. "Get that shirt back on or I'll hurt you myself!"

Gray's steps stuttered for a second before he resumed his run, hacking at the neck of a walker before kicking it to the ground. There, he stomped on its skull before pulling the ax out.

He gave Ultear a short wave of acknowledgement before he doubled back, grabbing his shirt and shrugging it back on.

"Idiot," she mumbled, shaking her head before zeroing in on her next target. She couldn't help but form a small smile. Her step-brother was still the same to his core, even if the world turned to shit.

One of her biggest fears wasn't the zombies, though to be fair, it was a close second. No, her biggest fear was that they were going to lose themselves because of the outbreak.

As long as she could look at her friends and family and recognize them inside and out, she would be happy, even if this nightmare never ended.

But just like everyone else, she hoped it would end. There were too many losses already, the burden being heavier to bear every day.

* * *

Natsu grunted as he dragged a dead zombie's body across the pavement. His shirt was covered in blood, but he didn't care. As long as it wasn't human blood, he was fine. So far, no survivors had died while out today. Everyone was working hard to ensure that wouldn't change.

He wasn't too upset that his shirt was ruined. Clearers got new clothes first when theirs were messed up, meaning he could get it replaced. Not only that, Laxus said they were going to stop by the creek that ran towards the school on their way back. They could clean up a little there.

"How many do you have?" Ultear asked as she dragged a body, walking backwards a few feet away from Natsu.

"Thirteen," he mumbled, wishing he could wipe the sweat off his brow, but he knew it was too risky to touch his face. He was lucky he managed to keep the blood off his cheek, even if it was covered with a bandage to prevent contamination.

"Not bad," she said, readjusting her grip before carrying the zombie again. "You're almost caught up with me."

Natsu chuckled, thankful they were almost to the dumping spot. They were piling up the dead zombies, making a roadblock out of their corpses. It smelled terrible, but it was a good way to cover their scent when they went back to base. It also prevented some zombies from passing, as long as they didn't try to crawl over it.

The whole idea was more of a precaution than anything. It would help if they needed to make an escape quickly, not wanting to have any zombies track them. Natsu didn't know if the zombies could find them based on their smell, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"We still have the rest of the day," Natsu reminded her, grinning when they made it. They helped each other, one taking the arms while the other took the legs to pile their kills higher. After disposing of the bodies, they stretched, preparing themselves for more.

"You're in a good mood," Ultear pointed out, causing him to nod.

"Actually got some decent sleep."

Natsu hated that he had to wear Lucy out emotionally for her to finally sleep through most of the night, but it turned out to be just what he needed. She was too tired to scream in her sleep for the most part. At two in the morning she finally did, but by that time, he had gotten some rest. It wasn't a lot, but like he said, it was decent.

She woke up one other time than that, but it was about twenty minutes before his alarm would have gone off. Deciding to just stay up, Natsu got an early start for that morning. He was almost tempted to try to wear her out again tonight, but he wouldn't. Not only was it mean, it might damage Lucy further.

"That's good," she said with a nod before returning to the streets. They still had a lot to cover before their break.

"Good luck," Natsu whispered as he followed after her, searching for Gray to make sure he was okay before finding the next zombie he would kill.

Being a clearer had its pros and cons just like any job. The cons were obvious. They spent more energy, got more dirty, were always sore, and they took the highest risks since they dealt directly with the undead.

However, they also had some advantages. For one, they received extra stuff at the commissary as compensation. Natsu was excluded from this though, since he got first pick at stuff when he was a runner two times a week. Clearers also got replacements on their ruined clothes before other people - _Natsu thankfully received this perk_. Plus, they got lunch, unlike the people who worked on base.

The higher the risk, the greater the reward.

Not only did they have a few more perks to their job, they also got the satisfaction of helping the base the most. Of course, everyone had to work as a team to keep things going. Everyone had their part to play.

 _'Soon Lucy will have a part,'_  Natsu reminded himself as he went into a house to clear it out.

He came face to face with a walker in a matter of seconds. With not a lot of time to think, Natsu grabbed the zombie's shoulder while stabbing at its face. He struck it three times while trying to kill it. One was on the cheek, the other two times were through the eye socket.

It usually took two hits, once to break the part of the skull between the eye and the brain, and the second strike to pierce the brain and kill it. Seeing as he was using his seven inch knife, it did enough damaged to steal the life from the walker.

Natsu grimaced when he pulled the knife from the brain, wiping it on the zombie's shirt before checking the rest of the house for infected. Finding none, he moved to the next house.

 _'I forgot to ask what jobs are available,'_  he thought as he checked each room, feeling relieved every time he found nothing. He didn't have time to stop and look for supplies, so he didn't bother looking at what was around him. They had to utilize every minute they could, meaning he couldn't waste any time.

Natsu knew he didn't want Lucy to have an off base job, but that limited her options. She wouldn't be able to be a clearer, runner, or water gatherer. Hell, she wouldn't be able to be on the laundry detail either.

_'Maybe she can work with receiving?'_

Levy worked there, along with Freed and a few other people. He doubted Lucy would like working with Ichiya and his fanboys, but it was better than off base.

 _'I wonder if she could be a gardener? Or—'_  Natsu shook his head. He didn't want Lucy to be with weapons check. Not only would that put her near weapons, Nobarly and his group of assholes worked there. He didn't want Lucy dealing with them.

 _'Worst case scenario, she could do general maintenance...'_  It could be a gross job, but it was relatively safe. They did everything from digging graves to cleaning the 'toilets' outside.

Natsu shuddered as he expelled that thought from his mind, not wanting to think about it any longer.

_'I'll ask Freed or Levy if there's any openings in receiving. I'm sure they could use more help.'_

As Natsu exited one house to find another, he heard someone up the street holler, "Laxus!"

Laxus, who was half a block away, started running towards the voice, his rifle tight in his grip. Natsu and everyone else who wasn't currently fighting a zombie ran too. If someone was in trouble, they would need all the help they could get.

However, Natsu wasn't as worried due to the tone of the yell. It didn't sound like someone was hurt, more like someone just wanted to get Laxus' attention. Natsu found out why a moment later, stunned to see two new faces coming out of a house with Dan.

"Survivors," he heard one of the clearers say, but with his mind racing, Natsu couldn't tell whose voice it was.

Natsu thought Lucy was going to be the last survivor they found. Every day that passed, the odds of finding people alive dwindled. He looked over the two, seeing one male and one female.

The man looked young, probably Natsu's age, but he couldn't be certain due to the dirt on his face. His hair was blond while his skin was a dark tan. Natsu furrowed his brows at the smudge on his chin. It was darker than dirt, almost looking like a tattoo, but without moving closer, he couldn't be certain.

Natsu's eyes flitted down to the torn, dirty pink suit the man wore, noticing it was covered in dirt and blood. He quickly turned to the girl, seeing she looked less banged up than him.

Her long brown hair was messy, her pupils looking almost like slits, reminding Natsu of a cat. She was dressed in a full-bodied, black fur coat. It appeared to have less dirt on it, as well as no blood. If Natsu had to guess, the young man was taking care of her since she didn't appear as rough around the edges.

"Are you infected?" Laxus asked, jumping straight to the point. Names and other personal questions could be asked later. Right now, he needed to make sure his clearers were safe. Natsu knew without a doubt if either of them were infected, Laxus wouldn't allow them to get near his men and women.

They shook their heads, but Laxus wasn't satisfied. "Let me see your arms and legs." He turned to the other clearers, a scowl working its way on his face. "Shows over, back to work!" Only Erik stayed with him, a machete in his hands, ready to pounce if either of these new people made a bad move.

Natsu hesitated before going back to the streets, still surprised they found survivors. If there were still others out there, they needed to find them. The more people they had on their side, the higher their chances of winning this  _thing_ was. He didn't know what caused the outbreak, whether it was a biological attack from another country, an experiment gone wrong, or even some higher power deciding to test their strength.

Natsu wasn't much of a spiritual person, especially after the outbreak, but he wasn't ruling anything out. The one that made the most sense to him, as well as a few others at the base, was biological warfare. Fiore and Alvarez weren't on the best terms right before the outbreak, rumors circulating that there may have even been an attack planned on either side, but nothing confirmed.

At least until now, but even if this was a legitimate attack, there was no way for them to confirm it. Communications had been cut off once the cell towers went down. They couldn't use a phone to call people or the internet to look anything up. The radio still worked, but the problem was the radio stations didn't have power anymore, so their range was drastically cut short.

The world around them was silent, at least from what they could tell.

Natsu wished there was another way of dealing with this outbreak, that they could round up the zombies and wait until some magical person made a cure for whatever it was that plagued them. He was starting to give up hope that it would happen, at least any time soon. Then again, he didn't know if any of these zombies could come back after going through the infection process. The CDC might know, but he didn't know if it was also hit or not. Unless he traveled there himself, he wouldn't find out.

 _'Too bad Gildarts isn't heading to Crocus,'_  he thought as he went from house to house, slaying any zombie he found, which thankfully wasn't too many.

Gildarts went to look for help at the naval base located near Hargeon. Normally it wasn't a long trip, but with the infected everywhere, Gildarts would have to be more cautious and travel smarter.

_'If he's still alive, that is.'_

Natsu shook his head, refusing to think the worse. Gildarts was a good guy, and he was as tough as nails. If anyone could make it, he could. Natsu chuckled, remembering the times he challenged Gildarts to a fight. He got his ass handed to him every time, but it was still fun.

_'Gildarts has to be alive.'_

If not for his sake and everyone else's at Fairy Tail, then for Cana's. Natsu knew what it was like to be separated from his dad. He didn't want Cana to feel the same way, even if she acted relieved when Gildarts left. To Natsu, it seemed like a coping mechanism, but he didn't tell her that, only observing from afar.

After a while, the clearers made their way through five blocks of neighborhoods. Unfortunately, they also had to go outwards instead of just forward, so the real progress was only two blocks at most. Gray said they still had a ways to go before they hit their first store, Magnolia Mart.

Natsu was excited to get to the sporting goods department. Last time he worked, he remembered stocking camping showers. There were too many, so he had to put the excess on the overhead shelf. Hopefully that meant they would have enough. More camping showers might equal more showers for the survivors, but then again, water was still an issue.

The water gathers could only get so much a day, and even then, they still had to boil most of it.  _'Maybe I should just let Lucy do that. She'd be with other people. Plus a guard would go with the group. She'd be safe...'_

Natsu shook his head. He had too many roommates die, and it always happened off base. He wasn't going to let that happen again, so long as he could help it. He didn't want anyone else to die,  _ever_.

Before Natsu realized it, it was their break time. Everyone headed back to where their vehicles were parked, knowing it was the safest place for them. They all got in a circle, just like the runners did to make sure they had each other's backs. Natsu sat between Gray and Warcry while Gray sat next to Ultear.

After every one of them got a squirt of hand sanitizer and a rag to clean their hands, they were handed snacks and bottles of water. Just like every other time Natsu worked with Gray and his sister, they all compared their snacks to see if they wanted to trade.

They received a package of crackers, each with a different flavor. Natsu's said it was peanut butter and grape jelly, but the smell it gave off made his nose wrinkle. Gray had cheddar cheese crackers, while Ultear received crackers with cream cheese filling. Since there were six crackers in each package, they all kept two of their own and traded with the others, making it to where they all had two of each.

"Dude, I wanna trade back. These are gross," Gray chuckled, chewing the peanut butter and jelly crackers.

"Yeah, they don't taste too good. Kinda making my mouth dry." Natsu still ate it, knowing they all needed the calories and energy it provided. He wished they had more to eat, but he understood they couldn't pig out.

For a moment, Natsu allowed himself to remember what it was like before the outbreak, going to a restaurant and ordering anything that sounded delicious. Buffets were the best, allowing Natsu to get plate after plate of food while only paying one price.

Gray's laughter pulled Natsu out of his fantasy. He scowled before looking over, ready to growl at him for interrupting such a sweet daydream, but stopped when he saw Gray tapping at his own mouth. Natsu lifted his arm to his mouth, realizing he had been drooling.

_'Damn it.'_

Despite being a little embarrassed, Natsu laughed too. It was nice to laugh, seeing as they didn't get to do it as often. Well, they could, but there was hardly anything funny nowadays.

They went back to eating, all of them trying to eat without actually touching their crackers. It helped that they were given a napkin each, letting them use that to handle their food without directly touching it with their hands, even if they 'washed' them.

As they finished eating, Natsu overheard someone talking with Laxus, his curiosity piqued when they said they grabbed something even though they weren't supposed to. Clearers killed zombies, runners grabbed stuff. Usually they didn't do the others job, but sometimes there were exceptions.

In this guy's case, Laxus pardoned his actions since the item the man grabbed was infant formula. There were only three babies still drinking formula or breast milk on base, but they still needed as much as they could find.

Laxus nodded, patting the guy on the back. "That'll help."

Natsu frowned immediately. He wanted a pat on the back from Laxus.  _'Maybe I should try to find some formula too...'_

Before Natsu could finish devising a plan to find some formula, another person asked, "Was there a baby in the house where you found that?"

The guy lowered his head, his voice quiet as he said, "Yeah. But it was dead."

A sick curiosity plagued Natsu's mind. For a split second, he wanted to know how the baby died. Was it a bite? Starvation? Before he could wonder anymore, the man said, "I think it was drowned. It was in a bathtub by itself."

Natsu felt sick to his stomach, wishing he had never found out. If he hadn't already finished his food, he wouldn't have been able to. He didn't like how this outbreak was affecting everyone. No one was coming out of this a better person. No one.

"That's enough," Laxus said, sending everyone who was still looking at him a glare. "Finish your food so we can get back to work."

No one said anything else for the next few minutes, either too stunned or too disgusted. Natsu thought about the times he had to kill an infected kid. It always left him messed up in the head for the following days. He hoped he would never have to again, but as long as one crossed his path, he would have to put it out of its misery.

Trying to put those disturbing thoughts out of his mind, Natsu stared at his empty wrapper, wondering if Lucy already took her mass gainers for today or not. He did the math that morning after Lucy finally told him her weight. It was a little tough getting it out of her, but not as tough as last night had been.

He also asked her what her weight was before the outbreak, then compared the two. If they got the same brand, size, and flavor of mass gainers, Lucy would need seven or eight more containers. Of course, he knew it would be harder to find the exact kinds, so he figured the amount he would need would vary.

He hadn't found any today, but even if he did, he wouldn't have grabbed it. Rules were rules, with only a few exceptions. A hungry baby took priority over a skinny woman.

When everyone finished eating, they threw their trash away in a small plastic bag. Just because the world went to shit, didn't mean they needed to start littering if they could help it. Natsu, as well as a few others, started stretching again, working out stiff muscles and aches so they could perform better.

Laxus led them down the street, stopping less than half a block from were they left off. "Okay, let's get back to work. Rocker, you and Dan go that way, while Natsu and Gr—"

His voice cut out when everyone heard a snarl. They looked forward, seeing two zombies walking towards them. For a moment, no one worried, thinking they were just walkers that could be taken down easily, but once the first one started running, everyone realized it was a sprinter.

Laxus pointed his rifle at it, ready to fire if someone didn't stop it in time. Kagura ran towards the sprinter, drawing her sword before hacking into its skull. While she did that, Natsu, Gray, and Dan ran towards the second one, killing it. They thought it was just two sprinters they had to worry about, but they were wrong.

Once they saw a hoard of infected running towards them from a block away, they realized there were too many. Instead of trying to fight that many sprinters head on, Laxus yelled, "Retreat!" There was no point in taking that risk, especially when they only had twelve clearers.

The clearers started running, but considering how tired they were and how fast the zombies could get, Natsu didn't think they were going to be fast enough.

Apparently, neither did Laxus.

A loud bang sounded from beside them, Laxus' rifle firing off at a sprinter who was already one house away from them. The infected ran much faster than them. They didn't get winded or sore, only kept moving until they physically couldn't anymore.

The sprinter closest to them jerked due to Laxus hitting it in the chest, but it was still running, seemingly unaffected. Laxus fired off more shots, each one just as loud as the last. He took down that sprinter, as well as another who was getting too close, but the sound of gunfire only riled them up. They weren't just attracting more sprinters, they were attracting the walkers as well.

One or two of them at a time and it wasn't a big deal, but a group of them all at once was too much, even for someone with a rifle who had no cover. Laxus turned to run with his clearers, turning his back on the approaching zombies.

The clearers followed Erik, who was running towards a house. On either side, a pile of dead zombies laid. The point of going through the house was to confuse the zombies and throw off their scent. With any luck, the infected wouldn't be able to find them.

Natsu's heart pounded as they burst through the back door, running down an alley to get back to their vehicles. They couldn't risk running straight down the street, knowing the zombies would see which way they were going. The last thing they wanted to do was lead the zombies straight to Fairy Tail's front door.

Natsu kept looking for his friends, relief flooding him every time he saw Gray and Ultear running next to him. He didn't want anyone to die, but honestly, he cared more about his friends' lives than the others.

Natsu looked behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. The only straggler seemed to be Laxus, who was gaining ground quickly. Natsu looked straight ahead, seeing they were closing in on their vehicles. It wasn't time to leave yet, but they couldn't risk sticking around. Too many zombies would be alert, ready for a fight.

Now wasn't the time to give them one.

Dan climbed into the driver's seat of the truck while everyone else either piled in the back or the car next to it. Natsu, Laxus, and Erik stuck to the sides of the truck's bed, knowing they would need it in case they vomited.

Natsu almost chuckled the first time he found out they both suffered from motion sickness too, but now wasn't the time to laugh.

Dan took off in the truck while Rocker drove the car, both racing down the street, taking a few extra turns to ensure they weren't being followed. Natsu caught a glimpse of his watch, seeing they were leaving over four hours before they were supposed to, but this wasn't uncommon. About once a week they had to retreat. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Laxus' strained voice shouted, "Headcount," before he went back to hanging his head over the side of the truck.

Kagura counted, giving Laxus the good news. "We're all here, including the two survivors."

Laxus barely nodded, but a smile crept on his face. "That's good."

* * *

Instead of going straight to the base, they drove to the creek. Natsu was one of the first to climb out of the truck's bed, his legs wobbly as his stomach settled. Laxus, sounding just as worn out as Natsu felt, told them to get cleaned up before they would head back to base.

Natsu stripped off his shirt, dropping it inside the plastic bag of trash. It was a plain white shirt, so he didn't worry about wasting it. He could get another one when they got back to Fairy Tail.

Some people washed just their hands while others, like Gray, stripped down to their boxers and cleaned their torso, arms, and legs. Natsu only cleaned his arms and torso, seeing as the rest of him was relatively clean, all things considered. He made sure to wash his knives as well, trying to clean every nook and cranny.

A few soap suds floated downstream, letting Natsu know laundry detail were still working today. The clearers were the furthest down the creek, not wanting any infected blood to contaminate their water supply or laundry.

The system they had ensured the water gatherers would bring back the cleanest water they could. They boiled all their drinking and showering water, so Natsu didn't know if it really made a difference either way.

After cleaning up, everyone headed back to base. They didn't bother getting processed since they weren't staying for long. They grabbed buckets and plastic bins to collect water, driving back and forth to the creek where the other water gatherers were to help collect water.

They had plenty of gas since they siphoned from everyone else around them. Their biggest drawback would be when the gas was no longer usable, but they had debates on how long that would take. Some said the gas would be bad within a year, some said it would take longer. Natsu never read how long it took before gas went bad, but he hoped it lased a while.

There were some additive they could use to prolong the life of their gas, but they needed to get the additives to use them. They only found a few bottles while scavenging through houses and garages, but they were sure to find more at a store, specifically an auto shop.

The overall goal was to use all the gas they could before it went bad, otherwise it would go to waste. They just hoped it outlasted whatever this outbreak was, then they would be in the clear.

Laxus stopped his group at four in the afternoon, saying they did enough for the day. Everyone was exhausted from clearing that morning, so he let them 'get off' early. They still had to go turn in their weapons and get processed, but Natsu easily put himself on autopilot for that part.

Jellal gave Natsu a new shirt, as well as a few others the same. The two new people were escourted by Laxus to do the offical processing, but Natsu didn't have to worry about that.

After Gray and him were finished, they each grabbed a pitcher of fresh water before heading towards the main building, trying to decide what they would do with their extra time before dinner.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot I need to go talk to Levy. Do you mind?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to shrug.

"Not like I'm doing anything anyways."

The two men went towards receiving. It was too early for the runners to come back yet, so mostly everyone was inside, doing inventory or something. Natsu wasn't completely sure what they did all day while they weren't taking stuff in.

He found Levy outside, talking with Freed and Rufus. He walked straight to the girl, easily getting her attention since there wasn't much movement outside anyway. "Hey! Got a question for you."

"I might have an answer," Levy fired back, excusing herself from the conversation between her, Freed, and Rufus before meeting Natsu and Gray halfway. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any positions open in receiving?"

Levy cocked her head, her brows furrowed. "You want to join receiving?" When Natsu shook his head, her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, are you asking for Lucy?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, running a hand through his hair. Surprisingly, it wasn't tangled today, though he did feel how long it was getting. He might need to get it cut soon.

"Sorry," Levy started, looking genuinely upset. "We're actually talking about transferring a person or two from receiving since we have too many people."

"Damn," he muttered, trying to think of another job Lucy could do that would keep her safe. "That sucks."

"Lucy can gather water," Gray pointed out. "I'm sure she can do that."

Natsu's lips twisted, his brows pinching together. "Maybe..." He really didn't want her working off base if he could help it. There were a few other jobs they could try, but he would find out later. Lucy still had one more day left of rest before she had to find a job, but he knew it would be easier if they knew what she would be doing sooner than later.

"Thanks anyways," Natsu said, turning so they could start to leave. "See ya later!"

"Good luck," Levy called out as the two men made their way back to the building, giving her a short wave goodbye.

On their way into the building, they moved aside to let someone out. Natsu immediately recognized the man as Wakaba, the person who somehow always had weed on him despite the outbreak. He heard Wakaba used to grow marijuana for the local dispensary, and that he still had his plants even after the shit went down.

Natsu knew they couldn't be at the school. He had been to the gardens before and never found a pot plant. Rumor had it, Wakaba had them at his house before the outbreak and frequently went to check on his plants to care for them. Of course, without actually following Wakaba off base to see for himself, Natsu wouldn't confirm this theory, and honestly, he didn't really care.

As long as everyone stayed in their own lanes, he was fine with almost anything, so long as it also didn't harm anyone in the process.

"What's that?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to blink. He looked down at Wakaba's arms, seeing a bundle of blankets.

Natsu thought they were going to just head inside and start relaxing, but apparently that was too much to ask for.  _'Why does Gray have to be so damn curious. I wanna go sit down!'_

Wakaba looked down, his lips curving into a frown, making his cigarette bob. For a split second, all Natsu could think about was having a smoke. He hadn't enjoyed one since this morning, and he was getting antsy for another. He didn't bring his cigarettes when he was a clearer since they could easily get damaged.

"Oh," Wakaba started, shifting the blankets in his arms. "This is Emma."

Natsu cocked his head, wondering why Wakaba was carrying someone else's baby. More importantly, why he was carrying the baby with a blanket over its face. "Isn't that gonna make it hard for her to breathe?" he found himself asking, frowning when he saw the way Wakaba shook his head.

"She's dead."

"What?" Natsu asked, voice frantic, while Gray's voice was stunned. "H-how?"

"SIDS," Wakaba said, tone darkening. "Mom said she didn't know what happened." The man looked back and forth, then behind him before whispering, "Between you and me, I think the mom put Emma out of her misery."

Natsu's shoulders fell as his gut twisted painfully, refusing to believe a mother would do such a thing despite hearing about it happening even before the outbreak started. "W-why would she do that?" It didn't sound like Natsu who asked it, but he did feel his lips moving, so he guessed it really was him who spoke.

"Kid has—  _had_  respiratory problems. Probably wasn't gonna last long anyways."

"That's not a reason to murder her kid," Gray snapped, voice sharp and loud.

Natsu couldn't blame him. He wanted to yell too.

"We can't prove she did," Wakaba said, shifting the baby in his arms to ash his cigarette. "Makarov's talking to her now, but I doubt he'll do anything. What can he do anyways? Ain't nobody else seen what happened."

"There's gotta be something someone can do," Natsu reasoned, but Wakaba shook his head.

"Not without a proper investigation, and without any cops or detectives, we're not gonna get that."

"Laxus was a cop," Gray said, but Wakaba shook his head once again.

"Laxus didn't deal with investigations. 'Sides, he was only a cop for a year I think. Doubt he'd be able to prove this was foul play."

While Natsu and Gray fumed, Wakaba started stepping forward. "I gotta go bury her while it's still light out." He left without saying another word, leaving the two men speechless as their minds went wild.

Finally, Gray spoke up, the anger slipping from his voice, replaced with frustration and desperation. "Fuck man, that's... God this is so fucked up."

Natsu nodded, his mind still trying to comprehend a woman killing her own child, even if the kid had a medical condition. He heard the baby wheezing a few times when he was close to her in line, but was it really that bad? He didn't know, and honestly, part of him didn't want to know. It would be easier to just look past it and not do anything. They already had enough on their plate.

"I'm sick of living like this," Natsu confessed, his arms and legs feeling heavier than before, the weight of everything settling on top of him. "Not much we can do though... besides what we're already doing."

A long silence fell between them before Gray eventually sighed. "I guess you're right. This whole thing is still fucked up though."

"I agree," Natsu whispered, his mind already trying to protect itself by forgetting what he heard. It was similar to when he tried forgetting about the many people he saw die already.

He took a step forward, then another. Natsu assumed Gray was doing the same as him, considering the next question he asked had nothing to do with the condition of the world they now lived in.

"So, do you wanna hang out?" Gray asked as they entered the school, the light from the window allowing them to see where they were going.

Natsu thought about it. They still had over two hours before dinner, giving them plenty of time to hang out. "Sure, but I gotta check on Lucy first." His voice was still marred with his disbelief over everything, but he was slowly getting back to normal.

"That's cool. I was gonna change anyways." Gray caught himself trying to undress, his fingers working to button his shirt. "How 'bout I come over at five?"

"Sounds good."

The two men parted in the hall, Natsu standing right in front of his door while Gray walked towards his. Natsu's eyes widened as he started following Gray, remembering something important. "Hey!"

Gray paused, his room key in his hand, ready to unlock his door. "Yeah?"

Natsu waited until he was a foot away before talking, not wanting Lucy to somehow overhear him, even if he doubted she could at that distance. "Promise you won't ask Lucy any personal questions?"

Gray raised a brow, hesitating before he said, "Sure?"

"Thanks."

Natsu left Gray standing there, hoping he wouldn't have to give any explanations. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last night. One breakdown was enough to let Natsu know not to push Lucy too hard again.

When Natsu entered his room, he found Lucy sitting on her bed, Happy in her lap. She didn't jolt or flinch when she saw him, but he guessed she had a second to compose herself since she must have heard him unlocking the door.

"Hey," he greeted, giving her a wave before putting the pitcher of water on the desk. Lucy nodded once before her eyes fell back down to the book in her hands, the one she had been reading the day before.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked, taking off his shoes and socks so his feet could air out. He looked over to Lucy, seeing her nod again. "That's good. I only got halfway through." He chuckled as he stretched, feeling his muscles ache. "One day I'll finish it."

He caught the faint smile on Lucy's lips, but when he blinked, it was gone. Sighing, Natsu's hands went to his pants, pausing when he realized once again that Lucy was iffy when it came to him undressing. "Is it okay if I take off some clothes?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she tensed, her fingers gripping the book tighter.

"I promise I'll keep my boxers on," he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't startle her. "I just need to let my skin breathe. I'm kinda sweaty."

Lucy stared at him for a long minute, her eyes unblinking as she slowly loosened her grip on his book. Just when he thought she wasn't going to respond, she opened her mouth, uttering a single word. "Okay."

Natsu smiled, glad she didn't stutter. Even if it was just one word, it was an improvement. He took his new shirt off, hoping the dye in the material wouldn't cling to his skin. His pants came off next, both his articles of clothing being laid out on the teacher's desk to dry.

If he didn't have a roommate, he would consider taking his boxers off, but Natsu wasn't comfortable with Lucy seeing him naked, so he didn't bother asking. He felt Lucy's eyes on him as he walked towards his bookcase, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter.

Natsu went to the windows furthest from her, giving her space while he smoked. He would have stood, but his legs were tired, so he sat on the cool tile, relishing in the feeling of the cold on his heated skin.

When he looked at Lucy again, her head was in the book, but she had scooted towards the wall, further away from him. He tried not to take offense, but he did. He hadn't hurt her before, so he didn't know why she had to act like he had. The worst he did was restrain her when she threatened him with a knife, and even then he didn't actually hurt her.

 _'I might have scared her,'_  he realized belatedly.  _'But it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, she's here, right? That has to mean she's okay with me...'_

Deciding he really didn't want to think about it, Natsu let his eyes wander around the room. He frowned when he noticed Lucy's cup once again on the window sill, meaning she peed inside the room again.

He waited until he was done smoking his cigarette before asking, "Need to use the bathroom?" When she quickly nodded, he said, "Okay, let's go."

Natsu didn't bother putting on clothes as they walked across the hall to the bathroom. He only brought his headlamp while Lucy brought her roll of toilet paper and cup to wash out. He decided to pee while she peed, seeing as she wasn't going to go to a different room anyway and he needed to go.

When they finished, they headed back into the classroom, Lucy taking her spot on the bed while Natsu grabbed the pitcher of clean water, pouring himself something to drink. As he let the water run down his throat, he remembered he needed to check Lucy's wound, as well as remove the bandage from his face to let his cut get some air.

Natsu took care of his first, looking in the window to see a vague reflection of himself. From what he could see, his cut was healing just fine, but he didn't expect anything less. Grandeeney was great at her job, even without all her fancy medical equipment she used to use on a daily basis.

"Lucy," Natsu started, throwing his bandage away in the small trash can by the desk, "I gotta take those bandages off your leg."

He padded over towards her, seeing she already put the book down, but the look in her brown eyes told him she was apprehensive about letting her touch him. Instead of getting right to it, he asked her to roll the sweatpants up so he could see the bandage.

She did as told, slowly sliding the material up, revealing her many scratches and cuts. They were already healing, some faster than others. Speaking of healing, her black eye and busted lip already looked better, though they still needed more time before they disappeared.

Natsu showed her both of his hands before reaching towards her, carefully unwrapping the bandage from her leg. He could hear her rapid breathing, but he didn't comment, not wanting to make this any worse for her than it already was.

He pulled the bandages away, gently moving her leg so he could look at the wound. It still made his stomach churn, but it wasn't as bad as before. At least there was no pus or dirt, only dried blood and stitches. The antibiotics she was taking must have been working.

"Wait here," he said, inwardly chuckling at the command.  _'Where's she gonna go? She can't leave the room without an escort.'_

Natsu grabbed the pitcher of water and a clean pair of socks, bringing them both over to Lucy before sitting down. "This is gonna look weird, but I'm gonna try to clean the blood off."

Lucy didn't stop him as he dampened one of the socks before dragging it over her skin, her leg jerking a few times while he cleaned the wound. He used the other sock to pat the area, knowing rubbing at it would hurt worse.

When he was satisfied, he put the socks in his pile of dirty clothes, then returned the pitcher to the desk. He sat down in front of Lucy's bed again, wanting to check once more to make sure the wound was healed enough to leave it uncovered.

He frowned when he noticed Lucy's hands were now on parts of her legs, as if hiding her cuts from him. Furrowing his brows, Natsu asked, "What's wrong?"

Lucy swallowed, her lips parting before she started to whisper. "I-I haven't shaved..."

Natsu blinked three times before looking at her leg again, realizing what she meant. "There's no reason to worry," he said, almost wanting to smile at the idea of Lucy being embarrassed about having slightly hairy legs. It made her seem like a normal woman, not the scared person he had known her as. "It's not like grooming is at the top of our priorities."

Lucy slowly nodded, but her eyes told him she was still upset.

"If it makes you feel better, you can use my razor to shave." He chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his bare neck. "You'll have to dry shave though. I don't have any gel to use."

As an afterthought, he added, "Do it before you shower though, that way you can wash the hair off."

When Lucy nodded, he smiled. "Great." He stood up, walking over to his bookcase to grab a clean pair of gym shorts for himself, slipping them on since his body felt dry enough. "Oh, almost forgot. Is it okay if Gray comes over?"

Lucy's eyes went wide in an instant, her lips pressing into a thin line. He slowly raised his hand, giving her a mock surrender. "He's not gonna ask you any questions, I promise." He saw the way her eyes flickered, but she still looked nervous to him.

"I already told him not to. He won't. If you want, we'll keep to ourselves." He chuckled, already knowing that might be difficult. When they got together, they were usually loud. "We'll do our best to keep quiet."

"Th-that's okay," she finally said, slowly releasing her breath. "I don't mind."

"Really?" he asked, not that he didn't believe her. She sounded genuine enough for him. "Great." Stealing a glimpse at the watch on his wrist, Natsu said, "He'll be over soon. We'll hang out over here."

When Lucy nodded, Natsu went to set up his room for guests. He placed one of the spare chairs on the opposite side of the desk, then grabbed a few decks of cards. Some were Pokémon cards, others were regular poker cards. One of his favorites was a deck of 'Phase 10' cards, but Gray didn't like that game all that much, but Natsu grabbed it anyway, just in case.

Before Natsu knew it, someone was knocking on his door. "It's open," he called out, causing Gray to come inside.

Natsu noticed that Gray's eyes fell to Lucy first before quickly snapping back at him. "Hey."

Nodding, Natsu pointed towards the seat Gray would take, facing away from Lucy. He figured that would make her feel more comfortable, but it also allowed Natsu to keep an eye on her.

Natsu and Gray started playing rummy first. Gray insisted it was like Phase 10, even though it bored Natsu to no end. He endured it for Gray's sake since he was promised a round of Pokémon afterwards.

While they played, Natsu's eyes kept flitting over to Lucy. He caught her staring a few times, but instead of saying anything, he just gave her a smile. He wanted to laugh when she quickly looked away, as if he hadn't just caught her looking.

As they cleared the desk after their game, Natsu grabbed the two decks of Pokémon cards they would use. He had three, but they always chose the same decks no matter what, Gray preferring one with water, ice, and dark while Natsu went with fire and electricity.

His third deck consisted of fairy and psychic, but he rarely used it, only buying it because the package was damaged at Magnolia Mart and reduced to half off. He couldn't resist that deal, even if he didn't particularly like fairies or psychic-type Pokémon.

Halfway through their game, Gray sighed. "Man. I wish you had more cards."

Shrugging, Natsu said, "Not my fault I only brought this with me."

While they were camping, Natsu brought a few things to keep them entertained when they weren't out doing things. He only packed some stuff, not thinking he would be using them for this long. He had more in his real room, but he couldn't get to them. For now, they were stuck with what he had, even if they were getting a little boring. "Wish I had my Charizard."

"I like that one," a soft voice came from beside him.

Natsu jolted, eyes widening as he looked up, seeing Lucy was standing a few feet away from him. She tensed, probably a natural reaction from startling him, but soon she relaxed when he did.

"Fuck, you scared me," he mumbled, pressing a hand to his pounding heart. He hadn't seen her get up. Hell, he didn't even hear her walk over. If she was a zombie, he would have been bitten for sure.

As Natsu calmed down, he realized what Lucy said. "Wait, you like Charizard?"

She paused, slowly nodding her head as she hugged Happy closer to her chest. Natsu blinked, wondering if she was holding Happy a few seconds ago. He hadn't noticed.

"Do you wanna watch us play?" Natsu asked, scooting his chair over to the side to make room for her.

Lucy looked down at the desk where their cards were laying before her eyes flitted to Natsu's face again. He honestly thought she was going to say no, but she nodded once more, surprising him. "Y-yes, please."

Natsu found himself smiling. He would have never guessed Lucy liked Pokémon, let alone liked his favorite one too. He quickly went to grab the other chair in the room, setting it beside his own before taking his seat.

Lucy was slower to sit down, waiting until the men started their game again before inching towards the empty chair. Natsu saw Gray stealing glances at Lucy, probably curious about the woman. Truthfully, Natsu was too, but he didn't want to upset her by asking too many questions. He hoped Gray would do the same.

By the time Natsu ended his turn, Lucy was fully in her seat, Happy resting in her lap. Natsu was glad his cat took such a liking to Lucy. He figured his cat was bored while he was gone all day, so maybe it was a good thing Lucy had this time off so they could hang out.

Though, Happy was probably upset he had to use the bathroom outside while Lucy did it in the room. It would forever remain a mystery to Natsu, seeing as Happy couldn't exactly speak English.

Natsu wasn't surprised when Lucy remained silent during their Pokémon battle. He wished she would say something, but he couldn't force her. At least he was able to talk to Gray, even if some of the things coming out of that stripper's mouth were annoying.

"Your Pokémon sucks!" Gray laughed as his ice-type Pokémon beat his fire-type.

"Shut it," Natsu mumbled, moving an electric Pokémon up to destroy Gray's. "Ha! Eat shit, you Pervy Popsicle!"

That game ended with Gray winning, but only by one prize. They played once more, but they didn't get to figure out who won since it was getting too close to dinner time, forcing them to end their game early. Neither man wanted to be late for dinner after all.

Gray left to grab his stuff while Natsu cleared the desk. Lucy sat quietly in her seat, holding Happy while he worked. He debated in his head how he would ask a certain question, trying to word it as formally as possible so Lucy didn't get riled up again. He was curious about her interest in Pokémon, but he didn't want her to think he was prying into her personal life again.

After putting on a clean shirt and taking a deep breath, Natsu asked, "So, what's your favorite Pokémon?"

Lucy's eyes found his, but her mouth remained closed. After a minute of silence, he shrugged. "Mine's a tie between Charizard and Rayquaza, but most days it's Charizard all the way."

Lucy said nothing, causing him to sigh.  _'Well, I tried to get her to talk...'_

Accepting defeat, Natsu gathered his dishes, then told Lucy to do the same. She reluctantly let go of Happy before heading to her bookcase, Natsu's eyes flitting straight to her leg when it came into view.

He frowned, noticing the leg on her sweatpants had already started to slip downwards, almost hitting her wound. "You might wanna just go with shorts. Don't think you want fuzz in your wound."

Lucy furrowed her brows before looking at her leg, her hands pulling at the material to lift it up again. He took that as her saying she didn't want to wear shorts, and the sweatpants would work just fine. He never found out if that was what she meant or not, seeing as she was too quiet.

 _'I miss Max...'_  Natsu inwardly sighed. _'At least he talked to me...'_

* * *

For the most part, dinner went on like usual, the only difference being the latest gossip. Natsu's table was buzzing with the news, that a woman had been kicked out of Fairy Tail for the suspected murder of her baby.

Apparently, Makarov wasn't as merciful as everyone thought, refusing to give the woman shelter after what she did. He hadn't believed her child died of natural causes, forcing her to leave within an hour.

"I escorted her to her car," Erza said, scooping up a bite of soup. "She didn't look too sad over it."

"I hope she gets eaten by a walker," Gray muttered, no one scolding him for his statement. Honestly, they all thought the same.

Natsu looked down at Lucy, seeing she was just as quiet as ever. She must have felt his gaze, her eyes glancing up at him before shooting back down to her soup. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew that was a stupid question. Instead, he asked something easier. "How's your food?"

Lucy swallowed another bite, the corner of her mouth twitching, but she formed no smile. "Good," she whispered, taking another bite.

Natsu found himself smiling. Despite the shitty day and the heartbreaking news that someone probably killed their baby, seeing that Lucy was doing better than yesterday made him a little happy. He wanted to ask what she thought of all this, but he didn't want to upset her. Judging by the vacant look in her eyes for most of the night, he doubted she even heard what they were talking about.

She was in her own little world.

When dinner ended and they finished getting ready for bed, Natsu grabbed one of his empty notebooks, setting it and a pen beside Lucy's mattress. "In case you wanna write about your day."

Lucy's brows pinched together, so he added, "Or if you just wanna write anything, that's fine too."

"Will you read it?" Lucy whispered, her voice slowly growing stronger, even if it was quiet.

Shaking his head, Natsu said, "I wasn't plannin' on it. Why? Are you worried people will read what you write?"

Her nodding said it all, so he sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure there's a cash box or something I can get for you." He figured if she could lock it up, she would feel more secure.

Natsu used the candlelight to write in his journal, recording what happened that day. He frowned when he saw his pen started running out of ink, causing him to stop mid-sentence to grab another pen from his stuff. On his way back, he jolted, not expecting to hear Lucy's voice in the silence.

"I don't know a lot of P-Pokémon," she admitted, her body curled under her blanket.

Natsu blinked a few times, her words slowly processing in his mind. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "I watched a f-few episodes, but that's it. Sorry."

Finding himself smiling, Natsu took his seat on his bed. "Nah, you're fine. No need to be sorry." His eyes flitted to his phone, wishing he had some episodes downloaded so they could watch, but he didn't. "I'm guessing one of the episodes you watched had a Charizard in it?"

He swore he saw a smile on her lips, even if it was tiny. "Yeah. He was cool."

"He's pretty badass," Natsu agreed, softly laughing. "If you want, I can tell you about more Pokémon?"

"Sure," she whispered, voice giving away how tired she was.

Deciding it was time to get to bed anyway, Natsu went back to writing in his journal, keeping it brief so he could get some sleep too.

**Oct 6th, 2017. Clearer today. Killed 20 zombies. Forgot to ask Gray and Ultear their count. Had to quit early, water gatherer for a while. Someone killed their kid. She got kicked out. Serves her right. Played cards with Gray. Lucy kinda hung out with us. Mira made some pretty good soup today. Too scared to ask what was in it though. Gonna teach Lucy about Pokémon later. Hope she likes it. Maybe I can get her to play with me. Gotta get to sleep. Have AM watch tomorrow.**

Natsu tipped his head back, suddenly remembering what came with having the morning shift for watch. He looked over at Lucy, ready to tell her what to expect, but paused when he saw her eyes closed, her lips parted as she slept.

"Damn," he mumbled, returning his notebook and pen to their proper place before laying down on his bed. "Guess I'll tell her tomorrow..."

Natsu set his alarm, already groaning at how little sleep he would get. He hoped Lucy would be able to take care of herself while he was on watch, because he couldn't do much during that job, needing to be completely focused on the safety of the base.

He couldn't afford to worry about Lucy.

Closing his eyes and surrendering to sleep, Natsu thought,  _'It'll be fine... I'm sure she can get breakfast on her own... She has to eat after all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell I like Pokémon? :P I apologize for this chapter being so long. I tried to find a better place to cut it off, but nothing felt right. Just for research purposes, what do you prefer? Two shorter chapters or one extra long chapter? I'm experimenting with other POVs. :) It will mainly be Natsu's throughout the story though, in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> I want to take a moment to say while I do a lot of research for this story, I will make mistakes. If you see that, please politely let me know. So far no one has been rude to me. I'm just writing this as a precaution. I don't know everything, and I know I will make mistakes. I just ask that you be nice when pointing it out so I can fix it. Thank you.
> 
> So, what did you think of this chapter? Things aren't all sunshine and rainbows at Fairy Tail. Does anyone else think the baby died of SIDS, or do you think the mother was responsible? FYI, we will never know, as she will never be seen again. What do you think of Makarov's decision to kick her off base? Do you like the Laxus/Erik friendship? Laxus is one of the head guards who protects the clearers, and Erik is the head clearer. I hope I answered some questions this chapter. If not, ask away in the reviews. I try to answer some questions throughout the chapter. :P
> 
> Thank you for you support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Special thanks to the amazing people who gave me feedback last time: Petri808, Tsunderebooklover, VickiB, LovinmyOTPs, JuustaJohn, Anon, and Miraculous_kid! Thank you for reading!
> 
> (By the way, I write the sneak peeks before I write the actual chapter, so sometimes scenes change a little)


	12. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter starts with a flashback.

**Chapter Twelve: Memories**

_(July 2nd, 2017, Sunday Morning)_

_Natsu woke up early so he could take a shower before everyone else. He didn't go to the male's bathroom, seeing as they hadn't improved since last year. If anything, they were worse. Not only did they still house a family of wasps, but they seemed to have collected spiders and beetles as well._

_Natsu filled the solar shower with a jug of clean water before he pulled the rope, hoisting it up on a tree branch so it would work better. Despite the water being cold, Natsu took his shower. He didn't bother washing his hair, seeing as it was extremely short, but he did spend a good amount of time scrubbing the rest of his body, trying to wash the river water off his skin from yesterday's swim._

_After rinsing and drying himself, Natsu got dressed. He bundled his dirty clothes into a ball before heading back to his tent, putting them in the bag to be washed when he got home._

_A few of Natsu's friends were already awake by the time he got back, some of them heading to the showers while others prepared breakfast. Levy was the first to greet him, her shower stuff in her arms as she walked past him._

_"Happy birthday."_

_"Thanks," he said with a grin, remembering he was now twenty years old. He didn't feel any older, but he was still happy nonetheless._

_"We gotta drink to celebrate tonight!" Cana cheered from her tent, raising a bottle of rum in the air._

_Natsu snorted, thinking to himself,_ 'Celebrate huh? What was the excuse for the other nights?'  _The group had been drinking every night since they arrived, so he doubted it would feel any different._

'At least my dad's coming today,' _he thought, his smile widening._

_"You're up already?" Natsu asked when he saw Gray emerge from his tent, his black hair going in every direction._

_Gray grunted as he rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep away. "I guess."_

_Natsu nodded as he headed over to the line tied between two trees. He hung his damp towel on it so it could dry properly, not wanting it to collect mildew. He loved camping, but he couldn't deny how much better life was with modern technology. If only the campsite had washers and dryers._

_"When's your dad getting here?" Gray asked, shrugging on a shirt._

_"Shouldn't be too long."_

_The two men continued talking while everyone else woke up. Erza and Jellal were the last to leave their tent, their hair a mess and a few hickeys peeking out from the collar of Jellal's shirt._

_Natsu had to fight back a snicker as he greeted the man, not wanting to piss off Erza if he pointed out the marks on Jellal's neck. Of course, Natsu's urge to hold back resolved itself when he remembered the night before. He had to use his headphones in order to drown out the sound his friends made while having sex._

_If they were trying to be quiet, they failed miserably. The worst part was they probably weren't really that loud. Natsu's hearing was just too sharp for his own good._

_Lyon walked past Natsu, barely acknowledging any of them as he headed towards the male's restrooms. Gray warned him about the infestation, but Lyon said he'd risk it. "There's no way I'm showering from a bag."_

_Natsu shrugged, talking more to himself than Lyon since the man was still walking away. "It wasn't that bad. I'm sure it's better if it's warmer though."_

_"I know what ya mean," Gray said, glancing over at the solar shower where Jellal was currently heading. "My shower yesterday wasn't the worst I've ever had."_

_Natsu didn't try to hold back his laughter as he asked, "Are you talking about the time you showered at that married woman's house?"_

_Gray narrowed his eyes, as if trying to mentally tell Natsu to cut it out, but he wasn't listening. "Didn't you have to jump out of a window naked 'cause her husband came home early?"_

_Gray's pale face flushed crimson instantly. "Hey! I told you I didn't know she was married! She said she was single!"_

_Natsu almost fell forward as he laughed. "I bet that excuse didn't work on her husband!"_

_Gray's response was a quick punch to Natsu's gut before jumping away to dodge a kick._

_"Icy Bastard!"_

_"Flaming Idiot!"_

_"Natsu! Gray! Quiet!" Erza ordered, her hands on her hips as she glared at the two men._

_They stopped yelling, jumping into each other's arms as they forced a smile on their faces. "Sorry!"_

_As soon as Erza turned her back to them, they were sneering at each other, silently letting the other know the fight wasn't over, just postponed. They stayed that way for ten minutes, going about their routines but occasionally glaring at the other. However, Natsu's irritation faded as soon as he got a text from his dad, saying he was entering the campsite. He grinned, announcing the news._

_"Are we still going on that hike?" Cana asked, earning a nod._

_"Yup!" Natsu couldn't contain his excitement. He loved going on hikes, and he was happy his dad could join them._

_Natsu packed a light bag, then placed Happy on his shoulder. He hoped his cat would take the hint and not run off. It seemed safe enough, seeing as Happy clung to his owner, nails digging into Natsu's shirt._

_After Igneel arrived, they all filled their water bottles, applied bug spray, and used sunscreen. Natsu and Igneel even used sunscreen, even though they never seemed to burn due to their naturally tan skin. It was more of a precaution than anything._

_The group started their journey, heading up the trail. It would be a seven mile hike, but with all the twists and turns, it would take up a good chunk of their day. Natsu wasn't worried. The weather was great, all his friends were around him, and it was his birthday. Everything seemed perfect._

* * *

_(October 7th, 2017, Saturday Morning)_

_'If only it could've stayed that way,'_  Natsu thought as he took his post after patrolling. Reliving those memories was always bittersweet. He wished he could go back and change things, but there was nothing he could do. Honestly, he didn't even know what he would do differently besides go get his dad before shit went down.

 _'I could've tried to save Ur too.'_  Natsu's heart hurt for Gray and his family. They had to watch the infection or virus or whatever the hell it was destroy their mom from the inside out. He felt the most pain towards Ultear, who delivered the kill shot to put their mom down.

Natsu shivered, his hands rubbing at his arms as he tried to shake away the ill feeling that was steadily growing in his chest. There was nothing he could do. He had to remind himself that, even if he felt guilty sometimes for living. It wasn't his fault the outbreak happened.

 _'Well, I don't think it is...'_  Without knowing what caused it, he couldn't be sure. If Gray was right, it definitely wasn't his fault, but Gray's theory was silly and probably wrong. Still, there was always that slim chance he was right. In which case, Natsu was glad none of his friends made the same mistake Ur and countless others did.

 _'This has to end eventually,'_  Natsu reminded himself as he grabbed his binoculars. He scanned the area, once again making sure there were no approaching zombies or humans that didn't belong. Despite Makarov accepting survivors, they were always more cautious when people just stumbled upon the base.

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. He turned, seeing Mira walking towards him. He blinked, wondering how he didn't hear her getting on the roof, but the question died as soon as he saw the brown paper bags in her hands.

_'Breakfast.'_

His stomach growled, needlessly reminding him that he was hungry. With the way the world was now, everyone was always hungry.

"Morning!" Mira greeted when she was a few feet away. She stopped in front of him, setting down the bags to sort through them. She pulled out one labeled ' _N. Dragneel_ ' before handing it to him.

"Thanks," Natsu said as he opened the bag. "Oh, and morning." He looked inside, wondering what he was going to eat for breakfast. He saw one Pop-Tart inside, as well as what appeared to be about two cups worth of Frosted Flakes.

He squinted his eyes when he saw something white mixed in with them, realizing a second later they were marshmallows. He thought it looked weird, but he wouldn't dare complain, especially with Mira standing in front of him.

Shoving half of the chocolate treat in his mouth, Natsu savored the flavor on his tongue a little longer than usual before chewing. With food still in his mouth, Natsu said, "Did Lucy show up for breakfast?"

Mira shook her head, looking through a few bags until she found one marked ' _L. Dragneel_ '. She showed it to him while saying, "No, she didn't."

"Damn," he muttered before swallowing his food. Natsu realized he was wrong, clearly overestimating Lucy. He thought food would be enough to motivate the girl to leave the room on her own, but that wasn't the case.  _'I need her to learn to leave that room...'_

"I'm going to stop by your room and drop it off," Mira said as she started gathering the bags again. "She should get hers soon. I was going to swing by there before heading to the gates."

"I can drop it off for you," Natsu offered without hesitation, holding out his hand.

Mira raised a brow before cocking her head. "When?"

"During my break."

She didn't seem to like that answer. "Are you sure it's okay to make her wait that long? I can drop it off in a minute or two."

"I'm sure," Natsu said, thinking it would be better to make Lucy wait than to have someone drop it off. He didn't know what state of mind Lucy was currently in, and he didn't want anyone startling her. Besides, he doubted Lucy would even open the door for anyone.

"It's going to get stale, but okay." Mira set the bag on the ground beside him. She paused, fingers still curled around the top. "Are you sure you don't want me to just—" She stopped talking as soon as Natsu shook his head.

"I'll take care of it. It'll be better that way." He flinched when Mira's brows furrowed, realizing that wasn't the best choice of words. He didn't want her getting suspicious of his motives and start asking questions.

Mira stood up straight, her lips parting as she tried to say something. Natsu feared she would ask for a better explanation, and that made him panic. Before she got the chance to ask, Natsu cut her off once again. If he wasn't so determined to keep new people away from Lucy, he would have been more terrified of interrupting Mira.

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you!"

Mira blinked, clearly startled by his outburst. "What's what?"

"Well," Natsu started, feeling beads of sweat forming on the base of his neck despite the fall air. He didn't know what he was going to say, so he raced through his thoughts, trying to pick out one that sounded good. His mind went to the dream he had last night, the one he had after Lucy woke him up the first time with her screams.

In his dream, kids were dressed up as little monsters, terrorizing their parents. He didn't think much of it at the time, but there was a good chance it would save him now. He didn't want Mira to think he was trying to distract her, which he was.

"I was just thinking... Halloween is coming up."

Mira cocked her head, prompting him to continue.

"I know we haven't really celebrated any holidays since all this happened, but I was thinking we could, I dunno, talk to Gramps or someone and try to set something up?" It didn't take long before Natsu's brain was working, piecing together this random idea.

"We could see if we can save some of the candy we get for dessert so the kids can go trick-or-treating? We could help them make some masks for costumes. We did that one year in elementary school, so I'm sure we can figure it out now. Just need some paper plates and construction paper."

More to himself, Natsu added, "And glue... Maybe some paint too. Crayons could work... Hmm..." He looked back at Mira, realizing he had started to mumble. "We can have the kids go to a few classrooms to get candy. It's kinda silly, but it might make them feel better? Distract them for a bit."

Natsu inwardly flinched at that last sentence, thinking it was ironic since he was trying to distract Mira now.

She was silent for a moment, causing Natsu's anxiety to build. He thought she was going to see through his little charade, but once the lights sparkled in her blue eyes, he knew he had her.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Natsu almost sighed in relief, thankful Mira bought it. He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she started to plan. "I'll talk to Makarov about it today. I'm sure he'll love it too. And so will the kids." She paused, her smile waning. "It'll give them something normal."

Natsu nodded, thankful his idea had two good outcomes. Mira was no longer concerned over delivering breakfast to Lucy, and he would get to work on a cool project with the kids soon.

He glanced down at his watch, realizing he took more of Mira's time than he should. "Well, I gotta get back to work. We'll talk about this later?"

"Definitely." After saying their goodbyes, Mira left the roof, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

He ate the rest of his breakfast, discovering that he liked the marshmallow addition to his cereal. He savored every last bite, but once it was finished, his smile started to fade. Boredom quickly consumed him as he stared, keeping watch. It was definitely the most dull job he had, but someone had to do it, and this gave others a chance to have a day off.

Natsu looked at his watch, frowning at the time. He still had a long way to go until his break. In the mean time, he decided to think back to his last birthday, all while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * *

_(July 2nd, 2017, Sunday Noon)_

_Halfway through the hike, Natsu's group settled down to take a break._

_Natsu was feeling ecstatic. His blood pumped faster than normal, his muscles were being exercised, and he was surrounded by the people who mattered most to him. Nothing was getting him down!_

_"What are you doing?" Gray asked when he saw Natsu plucking something off a nearby tree._

_"Hmm?" Natsu glanced back before popping a cluster of berries in his mouth._

_Gray cringed, turning his head slightly as he asked, "What the hell did you just eat?"_

_Natsu grabbed a few more before heading over to Gray, holding them out to show his friend. "They're Mulberries. Go ahead, try one."_

_"Pass," Gray immediately said, shaking his head. "You didn't even wash them!"_

_"So?" Natsu asked, shoving two clusters in his mouth before chewing. The green ones were his favorite since they were_ _more_ _sour, but it wasn't healthy to eat too many of the green ones. That was why he grabbed a few while the majority were darker berries._

_"I'll try one."_

_Natsu turned to see Jellal's hand out, ready to accept some. He smiled as he handed him_ _a cluster, w_ _atch_ _ing_ _as Jellal trie_ _d it._

_"Hmm, they're pretty good."_

_"See?"_

_Gray finally held out his hand after seeing Jellal's approval, but Natsu was already walking away to sit by his dad. "Pick your own, Ice Princess!"_

_Gray growled, narrowing his eyes. "I dressed up as Elsa one time as a joke! Suddenly I'm Ice Princess forever!"_

_"I don't make the rules. Besides, you keep calling me_ _a_ _pyro even though I only burned down half the chemistry lab once."_

_"It was twice!"_

_Natsu furrowed his brows as he ate another berry, feigning innocence. "Was it?"_

_"It was," Igneel finally cut in. "Don't you remember paying off the damages?"_

_Natsu shook his head, even though the memory was clear in his head, but he didn't want them to have the satisfaction. "Guess not."_

_"What other kinds of plants can you eat?" Levy asked, changing the subject. She was standing beside the tree Natsu was at earlier, collecting a few berries of her own._

_"All kinds!" Natsu beamed. He pulled out his phone to click on an app. He held it out to show his friend._

_Levy accepted the phone, looking through the different edible and medicinal plants. "Wow... That's a lot..."_

_"You gotta be careful though," Natsu said, handing his dad a few berries. "Too much of some stuff can make it act as a laxative."_

_Igneel froze, berries two inches away from his mouth. "Are you telling me these are gonna make me need to sh-"_

_Natsu started laughing. "A few won't hurt. But if you ate, I dunno... like a handful or two you might need to search for a bathroom. I've never ate more than a few at a time. But-"_

_"Whoa," Levy interrupted him, but Natsu didn't mind too much. "You can eat Dandelions? I never would have thought..."_

_Erza furrowed her brows. "I wonder what Dandelions even taste like. Are they nutritional?"_

_"They taste gross," Natsu mumbled, but no one seemed to hear him. He wouldn't let them know that they also temporarily stained his teeth and lips a yellow-orange color after eating one._

_Levy read a little more on the screen. "They're high in vitamin A, C, and calcium."_

_Cana cocked her head. "I thought vitamin C was calcium?"_

_Lyon shook his head, arms crossed over his bare chest. "A common mistake, but no. The easiest way to remember it is calcium is for your teeth and bones, while vitamin C is for tissue growth and repair."_

_Jellal nodded. "There's a lot more to it, but that's the simple explanation."_

_Cana shrugged before pulling a small airplane bottle of vodka from her pocket. "Are there any plants I can make alcohol with?"_

_Levy tapped her chin. "I'm not sure..." She handed Natsu his phone before grabbing her own, frowning when she realized it was dead. "Oh man..."_

_"Did it die?" Natsu asked, smirking at Gray after she nodded. "See? Told ya a solar powered charger would come in handy!"_

_He grabbed it from his backpack before handing it to Levy. "It'll probably take a while, but it'll work. Just clip this end to your backpack so the sun can shine on it."_

_"Thanks."_

_While she did that, Natsu googled how to make alcohol from plants. "It says potatoes can make vodka and schnapps..."_

_"Really?" Cana asked, pulling out her own phone to do some research. She had the same idea as Natsu when it came to being prepared. She had her own solar powered charger, but it was due to a more unconventional reason._

_More often than not, she ended up wasted, passed out in a random location and needed to use her phone to call a cab. After a few times, she realized she needed a portable power source so she didn't have to walk around until she found a working phone or way to charge her device._ _Now she carried her own solar powered charger around with her everywhere she went._

_"Whoa! There's so many!" Cana scrolled through her phone to see the different crops that could be turned into alcohol. "When we get back home I need to make a garden!"_

_"Gardening can be very relaxing," Erza commented, probably daydreaming about a garden full of strawberries_ _._ _She turned to look at Jellal, smiling as she said, "We should build a garden when we move to Crocus."_

 _While Jellal agreed, Natsu frowned. He was once again reminded that everyone was going to be parting soon. His shoulders fell, causing Happy to jump down to his lap. He held his cat close for comfort, but he didn't say anythin_ _g, not_ _want_ _ing_ _to ruin everyone's good mood._

_If only he knew those plans would never come to pass._

* * *

_(October 7th, 2017, Saturday Morning)_

Natsu jogged to his room once his break started. His feet were killing him from standing all morning, but thankfully he had a little less than thirty minutes to relax. Normally he didn't go back to his room during watch, preferring to sit where he was stationed that day, but he had a mission, and that mission was to feed Lucy.

_'And ask why she didn't go to breakfast.'_

He knew she had difficulties going to the bathroom on her own, but he thought getting food would be enough to get her to leave the room. He was wrong, and he blamed himself for that one.  _'If she can't even go across the hall, why'd I think she could leave the building and enter another one?'_

Deciding he couldn't do anything to change what happened that morning, Natsu continued making his way to the classroom.

As he expected, the door was locked. Natsu made sure to open it a little slower than usual, giving Lucy enough time to anticipate his entrance. He hadn't come home during the day so far, and he didn't want to freak her out.

When Natsu entered, he found Lucy sitting on her bed, huddled in the corner. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, only returning to normal after a second. He guessed she thought it wasn't going to be him, but he didn't bother asking. He only had twenty-eight minute until he had to be back at his post, and he didn't want to waste a second.

"Bathroom break?"

Lucy looked relieved when she stood up, grabbing her roll of toilet paper as she followed him outside. He already set her bag of food on the desk, knowing it could wait until after she went. He frowned, wondering if Lucy realized she was acting like a pet, waiting for her owner to come let her outside so she wouldn't have an accident inside.

He didn't dare say anything about it, not wanting to upset her. The next thought that crossed his mind also remained a secret he would take to his grave. Lucy didn't need to know he imagined a metal collar around her neck, attached to a chain that acted like a leash.

He didn't know her very well, but he assumed that wouldn't go over well.

Instead of going to the male's restroom, Natsu stood outside of the woman's. He handed her his headlamp, taking a deep breath before saying, "Go on."

Lucy's eyes went wide, her head turning to look at the entrance to the restrooms, then back at him. She shook her head as she pointed a finger towards him.

"No," he said firmly, knowing some tough love might do Lucy some good. "You gotta learn how to go by yourself. Go on. I'll be right out here." As he spoke, he realized she was sounding more like a pet every second.  _'It's like I'm trying to potty train her.'_  That thought didn't amuse him in the slightest.

He watched as Lucy gulped before taking a step backwards, away from the bathrooms. If he had to guess, she was debating running back into the classroom.

"Lucy," Natsu started, trying to make his voice as calm as possible. "I can't be with you every time you need to go, and you can't keep peeing in the cup. It's... It's not how we do things around here." He hoped she was listening to him, because she needed to hear it.

"You gotta learn how to leave the room without me. How are you gonna get a job if you can't?" His voice softened as he said, "No one's gonna hurt you here. You're safe."

The look on Lucy's face suggested she didn't believe him, but she did turn back towards the restroom. Her grip tightened around the toilet paper and headlamp. "You'll be here?" she whispered, causing him to nod.

"I'll be right out here. Promise."

Lucy hesitated before turning on his light, taking her time as she walked into the woman's restroom. Once she was out of his view, Natsu sat down on the tile floor, his legs thanking him for giving them a break. He had to use the bathroom too, but he would wait until he was on his way back to work. He didn't want Lucy to think he abandoned her.

Natsu found himself smiling when he heard Lucy peeing. He knew it was a weird thing to do, but he couldn't help it. He was proud of her for going to the bathroom by herself. Even if she was a grown woman, this was progress for her. He hoped it was also a sign that she could function on her own when she got a job.

She just needed to know it was safe.

A minute later, Lucy was coming out of the bathroom. Her eyes were more dull than before, but they were dry, meaning she hadn't started crying. They walked back to the room, Natsu giving Lucy her breakfast before sitting on his mattress, resting his head on his pillow.

He laid sideways so he could watch her, but most of his attention was on Happy. The cat decided to lay beside him, so he pet him as he occasionally watched Lucy eat.

"Remember to take your medication," Natsu reminded her. She was almost finished with them, only having a few more to go. He hoped when they reached the better sections, they would be more generous with medication. There was a small pharmacy in Magnolia Mart, but the real prize was in section one. Two large pharmacies were located there, but they had a while to go before they could reach them. It was too risky to go now.

Lucy didn't complain about her food being stale, not that he thought she would. Besides fearing for her safety, Lucy didn't really complain about anything. Even the wounds on her feet didn't get brought up, but he knew they had to be feeling better now that they were properly cleaned.

When Lucy finished eating, he asked if he could see her leg again. It was only then that he realized she wasn't wearing his sweatpants anymore, instead just wearing the shorts Yukino gave her.

As he inspected the healing wound, he asked, "Why'd you take the sweatpants off?"

Lucy didn't jump at his voice, but she did avoid his gaze. "They wouldn't stay up," she mumbled, causing Natsu to inwardly smile.

He wasn't happy that the sweatpants kept falling over her wound. He was happy because she was getting better at talking to him, even if it was just short sentences. Every day he saw little improvements, further confirming his theory that she would get better at Fairy Tail.

_'She just needs more time.'_

Speaking of time, Natsu looked at his watch. He had fourteen more minutes until he had to be back at his post, so he tried to make the most of it. He went back to laying on his bed, facing the ceiling. "How's your morning going?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

He honestly didn't expect her to respond, so she when said, "Okay," he was a little excited.

Natsu turned to face her, seeing she was still sitting on her bed, but her body was more relaxed than when he first came in. He thought of what he could talk to her about without getting her to freak out. The conversation he had with Mira popped into his head, so he decided to go with that.

"Did you dress up for Halloween last year?"

Lucy's brows pinched together before she looked at him, confusion in her brown eyes. "Huh?"

"Halloween," he repeated, shifting his head on his pillow to get more comfortable. "Did you dress up last year?"

She blinked at him twice before her eyes went down to her lap. He thought she was done 'talking' to him, but he was once again surprised. "A lioness," she confessed, swallowing thickly.

Natsu found himself smiling, trying to picture Lucy with whiskers and furry ears. "Did you do anything? Hand out candy?"

She nodded, the corners of her lips curving into the smallest smile. "I went to a p-party."

Her stutter returned, but she was still talking, so Natsu counting it as progress. "That's cool. I did too." He knew it wasn't likely, but he asked anyway. "Was yours in Magnolia?"

Lucy shook her head, saying. "No. Cro—" She stopped herself, sealing her lips as she frowned.

Natsu frowned with her, sitting up as he tried to figure out what went wrong. She seemed fine just a second ago. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded, but she didn't part her lips. He wasn't convinced, but he didn't know if he was supposed to push her or not. Sighing, he realized it really didn't matter where her party was. Besides, he was smart enough to guess.

It sounded like she was about to say 'Crocus', though he didn't know why that would make her silent. His eyes widened as he realized something.  _'Maybe she's from Crocus, but she doesn't want me to know?'_  It was the only logical reason he could come up with. Lucy was probably upset at herself for almost revealing it to him.

Natsu looked at his watch again, realizing he had to get going soon in order to make it back to his post on time. He stood up, stretching his body before going and getting a drink of water. He had to force himself not to gulp it all down in one go. Instead he sipped at it until the cup was empty.

As Natsu put his cup back in its place and grabbed a few cigarettes, he hoped the rest of the day would go by quickly. He still had about five hours and forty-five minutes until he was off and could relax.

Before leaving to go back to work, Natsu got an idea. He decided to try something with Lucy, hoping it would be another step in the right direction.

"I'll be off at five," he started, grabbing her attention. "Then I'll be back. Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?"

Lucy's shoulders lowered as she attempted to curl up on herself. She held his stare as she chewed on her lower lip. Natsu's eyes flitted to the action, seeing the wound on her lip had finally scabbed over. He smiled, thankful for the little recovery. She still had a long way to go before she was healthy, but every little bit counted.

"At, I dunno... two or three, can you try going to the bathroom on your own?" Just as Lucy's eyes went wide, Natsu kept talking, hoping to keep her calm. "It's really easy. I promise. You're right across the hall from it. Plus, most people are still at work anyways around that time. You'll most likely be by yourself."

He wondered if he was getting through to her. It was hard for him to tell, the emotions flashing in her eyes nearly unreadable. "Just... try to do that, please? I need to know you can leave this room on your own."

In his mind, he added,  _'Otherwise I dunno how you'll be able to leave for work.'_

He watched as Lucy gulped, her hands reaching out to grab Happy, who was curled by her feet. She brought the feline close to her chest, taking a moment to pet him before she nodded. "I'll try."

Natsu sighed, hoping she meant that. "Thanks." He left the room without another word, locking the door before heading to the bathroom. He had to hurry or else he would be late.

As he left the bathroom and headed towards the roof, he hoped Lucy would be successful with the task he gave her.

* * *

_(July 2nd, 2017, Sunday Afternoon)_

_Natsu dried off the river water from his face. Everyone was dripping with sweat after their hike, so they decided to cool off with some swimming. The sun was already hanging low in the sky, letting them know it would be dark soon._

_Igneel left for thirty minutes to go grab a cake for Natsu's birthday, as well as a few other items for dinner. When he returned, they started the grill, cooking Spicy BBQ chicken, one of Natsu's favorites._

_After pigging out on chicken and cake, the group gathered around the campfire Natsu started. By that time it was getting pretty late, so they started giving Natsu his birthday gifts before Igneel had to leave. He wanted his dad to stay, but he knew he had to work early in the morning, so he didn't pester him._

_Igneel grinned before handing his son his present. "Open this last."_

_Natsu nodded before setting it on the ground. He picked up the first present, feeling the thick, heavy, rectangular item wrapped in paper. He snorted when he read the tag saying it was from Levy. "Let me guess... A book?"_

_Levy huffed, clearly annoyed he figured it out. "Just open it!"_

_Natsu chuckled before tearing at the paper. Sure enough, it was a book. Natsu spent a minute admiring the hardback cover, loving the picture of a dragon on it. "Thanks a lot!" He absolutely loved dragons, and all of his friends knew it._

_Levy nodded as she shuffled closer to the fire. "It was no trouble. Glad you like it."_

_"I love it," Natsu corrected, setting it on his lap before grabbing the next present. It was a box wrapped in red paper with Erza and Jellal's name written on the tag. He opened the box, eyes growing wide as he peeked inside. "No way!"_

_"What is it?" Gray asked, trying to see the bottle Natsu pulled out._

_He held it up so everyone could see before pulling it back to his lap. "They got me 'Emperor's Hot Sauce'!"_

_Lyon cocked his head as he asked, "Is that special?"_

_Igneel was the one to nod. "You can't buy that in Fiore. You have to get it shipped from Alvarez."_

_Supposedly it was the hottest hot sauce ever made, but Natsu would be the judge of that. "Thank you!" He ignored the twinge of pain he felt in his heart when he ran his thumb over the bottle's label. He didn't like thinking about Alvarez, knowing his brother had moved there without even telling him his address._

_Not wanting to bring the mood down, Natsu pushed those thoughts away. If his brother didn't care enough to tell him, there wasn't anything he could do about it._

_Natsu looked over the bottle one last time before setting it on the ground. He would put the book down too, but it had a higher chance of getting damaged._

_"I'm glad you like it," Erza said, dipping her head for a second._

_Jellal nodded as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I hope it's truly as hot as they say."_

_Natsu hoped so too. He loved all things spicy. He looked down at the three presents left. "Which should I open next?"_

_"Mine!" Cana cheered, lifting her flask into the air._

_Natsu didn't have to ask which one was Cana's. It was obvious the one wrapped in a paper bag with the top twisted around the neck of a bottle was hers. Once he grabbed it, he heard the liquid swishing._

_"Did you get my son alcohol?" Igneel asked before Natsu was able to remove the bottle._

_Cana's shit-eating grin vanished. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be mad."_

_Igneel paused before shaking his head. "I guess I can turn a blind eye, just this once."_

_With his dad's blessing, Natsu opened the bag. Inside was a bottle of 'Fireball', a cinnamon flavored whiskey. Natsu hadn't tried it before, but he knew he loved cinnamon, so he figured he would like it as well._

_Just as Natsu started slipping it back into the bag, he felt the bottom of the bottle hit something. Curious, he handed the whiskey to his dad before pulling out what appeared to be a flask. It was silver with dark red leather slipped over it. On the bottom, right-hand corner were his initials._

_**N.D.** _

_"Whoa," Natsu murmured, holding the flask with both hands. "Did you custom order this or something?"_

_Cana snorted, her voice sarcastic. "Nah! They just had one lying around like that." Before Natsu could open his mouth, she said, "Of course I had it customized."_

_"Thank you," Natsu said, finger tracing over the two letters. "This is really cool." He laughed as he handed it to his father to hold on to. "I might have to pick up drinking as a hobby now."_

_Igneel gave him a pointed look, while the others snickered. Cana was the only one frowning. "Hey! That's my thing!"_

_"Then why'd you give me a flask if you didn't want me drinking?!"_

_She blinked, clearly looking for a good comeback. When she found none, she resorted to crossing her arms over her chest. "I changed my mind! Give it back!" Despite her protests, Cana made no effort to move from her spot._

_"No way! I'm filling it up tonight with that whiskey!" Natsu laughed as he looked at the last two presents. One said it was from Gray and Lyon, which meant it was really just from Gray, but Lyon wanted credit. Natsu didn't mind, doubting Lyon would get him a good gift even if he tried. They weren't the best of friends, only having their connection with Gray in common._

_Natsu had to clear off his lap before grabbing the large box. He already knew he would like it. Not only was it from his best friend, Gray usually got great gifts even if he pretended like he didn't care about Natsu's birthday._

_Natsu ripped away the blue paper, revealing a box containing a stone dragon statue. "Are... are you kidding me?" He eagerly tore away the rest of the paper, green eyes brightening as he looked at his gift._

_It was the dragon statue he was looking at the last time he went to the mall with Gray. He said he wanted to buy it, but Gray convinced him to wait. As he stared at the mythical creature's picture on the box, he realized why Gray wanted him to wait. He was getting it for Natsu himself._

_"This is really fucking cool!" Natsu leaned over to give Gray a half-hug. Even if they fought often, he knew Gray was truly his friend._

_"Glad you like it. Do you know where you're gonna put it?" Gray asked, smiling when he saw Natsu's eyes trained on the dragon again._

_It was about two feet tall, its body red and black with pink paint flickering over the scales. Every little detail was put into it with purpose and care. Natsu thought it was worth the high price tag since each one was individually crated and hand-painted, or at least that was what the box said._

_"I dunno," Natsu said, smiling at the possibilities. "Probably in the living room." He turned to his dad, asking, "If that's okay?"_

_"I don't mind." Igneel offered him a smile. "You know I love dragons too. You can keep it there until you get settled in a barracks room. If they let you have it I can bring it to you or mail it."_

_Natsu felt a slight pang in his chest._ 'That's right...' _They were all leaving Magnolia, including him. He pushed the thought away before it could do any damage. He would spend this week enjoying his time with friends and family, not worrying about the future without them close by._

_"Sounds great," Natsu forced out before carefully putting the box on the ground. He was going to have fun opening it when he got home. "And last but not least."_

_"Here's hoping," Igneel joked, earning a genuine smile from his son._

_Natsu picked up the last box, looking over the red and black wrapping paper before placing it in his lap. His father had already done so much for him this year. He couldn't imagine what else he could give._

_Carefully unwrapping the box, he noted the weight and size._ 'Here goes nothing,' _Natsu thought as he finally ripped the paper. Once off, he saw a white box. Slowly, he lifted the lid, not noticing how hard his other friends were staring as he moved._

_His eyes widened when he saw the two items resting in the box, his heart pounding as he gasped. "Wha— Really?" He turned his head to look at Igneel, his expression wild. "Are you sure?"_

_"I am." Igneel smiled. "I think you deserve them."_

_"B-but..." He couldn't finish the sentence, too stunned to speak._

_"What is it?" Gray and Jellal asked at the same time._

_Natsu said nothing as he picked up the two items, making sure to be delicate with them as he lifted them up. He didn't think they'd break, but he felt unworthy to be holding them. His friends took in the gifts, then nodded. They had recognized them from when they went to Natsu's house, knowing how important they were to Igneel._

_In Natsu's left hand was a black and_ _grey_ _Ka-Bar, tucked into a_ _grey_ _hard plastic sheath. In his right hand was a brown and black Ka-Bar, tucked into a brown leather sheath. The one on the left was Igneel's from when he served in the military, and the one on the right belonged to Igneel's father who was killed in action._

_Natsu didn't feel like he deserved to be holding them, let alone owning them. "I-I can't accept these," he said with a heavy heart._

_"Of course you can," Igneel urged. "I wouldn't give them to you if I thought you couldn't handle the responsibility."_

_Natsu had heard of passing down_ _family_ _heirlooms, but he never thought he'd receive one considering his parents died. If Igneel was really giving Natsu these knives, that had to mean he considered Natsu to be his true son, not just his adopted son._

_With tears lining his eyes, he brought the knives close to his chest. "Th-thank y-you," he mumbled, barely holding back an oncoming sniffle. He was thankful no one made fun of him for getting emotional. His friends knew how sentimental he could be._

_Igneel set the book on the dragon statue box and the whiskey on the ground. "Come here," he said with open arms._

_Natsu didn't hesitate to scoot closer to his dad, accepting the hug as a few tears finally broke loose. Natsu already knew he would treasure the knives. He had no intentions on letting them get dirty or worn. Hell, he wouldn't even use the_ _m_ _. His plan was to display them so they got the proper recognition they deserved._

_Natsu never met Igneel's father, but he heard enough stories to get a good idea of the type of man he was. He was similar to Igneel, but a little more of a hardass. Of course, Igneel said that was part of his charm. Natsu would honor his grandpa's memory by taking care of his knife._

_They stayed like that for another minute before Natsu finally pulled away. His green eyes were watery, but tears no longer spilled down his cheeks. "Thank you. I'll protect them with my life," Natsu vowed, not realizing he was lying. If anything, the knives would protect his life._

_"I know you will," Igneel said, voice sounding just as confident as he looked. "I trust you'll take care of them."_

_Natsu nodded, then looked at his friends. "And thank you guys too. I love everything!"_

_"You're welcome," some of them said, while the others went with, "No problem!"_

_Now that Natsu's eyes had dried, they continued their celebration._ _He_ _spent a few minutes packing the gifts -_ except for the whiskey _\- away in the backseat of his truck. He didn't see any use in keeping them out for now._

 _When he went back to the campfire, he saw Erza had started passing out the ingredients necessary to make s_ _'_ _mores. They roasted marshmallows, ate, then talked. The conversation stayed around old memories rather than the future. Natsu suspected none of them wanted to bring up the fact that they were leaving each other soon._

_A few hours passed before Natsu knew it, time flying by as they all had fun._

_"So what's your plans for the rest of the week?" Igneel asked after yawning._

_Natsu shrugged. "We're gonna try to go rafting down the river, maybe another hike."_

_"Excited to set off fireworks this year?"_

_That put a frown on Natsu's face. "We can't..."_

_Igneel raised a curious brow just as Gray started snickering. "_ _Why not_ _?"_

_"Natsu didn't check with the campsite first. They banned fireworks this year!"_

_Natsu shot Gray a glare before growling. "Why would I check with them first? They've let us set them off in the past!"_

_"Well that's a bummer," Igneel_ _said_ _, drawing Natsu's attention again._

 _"Yeah," he sighed. "I dunno what to do with all the stuff_ _I_ _already bought." He had a box full of them in the truck._

 _"Tell ya what," Igneel said with a grin_ _._ _"When you come back, we'll go out to a field and set them off."_

_Natsu's eyes lit up just thinking about it. "Really?"_

_Igneel laughed as he nodded. "I don't see why not. I don't work Friday night_ _. Y_ _ou?"_

_Natsu groaned. "I don't work Friday, but I gotta work the next morning." He grumbled to himself, wishing he had taken an extra day off work to relax before going back to his normal routine. "But I can stay up late. I don't mind."_

_"I wish I was still that young," Igneel laughed. "It was nice staying up late and still be functional in the morning."_

_Natsu laughed with him. "It is pretty nice."_

_"Speaking of staying up late," Igneel said before looking at his phone. After checking the time, he sighed. "I should get going."_

_"Alright," Natsu said, standing up as well. He didn't want his dad to go, but he knew he had responsibilities. He gave his dad a hug as he said, "Thanks for coming out here today."_

_"You know I wouldn't miss it."_

_Natsu pulled away from his father, flashing the man a big grin. "Drive safe! I'll see you in a few days."_

_"See you later to set off those fireworks," Igneel said before patting his son on the back. "Happy birthday again."_

_Natsu walked his father to his vehicle, then watched as Igneel drove away._ _He_ _didn't turn immediately, even when he saw the taillights of his father's pickup fade into the distance. He had a weird feeling in his gut, but he ignored it_ _, figuring it_ _was probably just the plants he ate earlier messing with his stomach._

_After a minute, he went to sit with his friends by the campfire. Natsu spent the rest of the night talking and joking with his friends, his heart light and his mind at ease after dismissing his slight wary feeling. He was good at pushing away bad feelings. It was a trait he picked up while at the orphanage._

_"Who wants to get drunk?!" Cana asked, raising a beer bottle into the air._

_She was met with a round of cheers as they each grabbed a beer, even Levy despite her cringing face every time she sipped the alcohol. They celebrated until dawn, never letting the mood dip. Tonight was a night for smiles and laughter. There was no room for the heartache and pain they would soon be facing from leaving Magnolia._

_They enjoyed the rest of their camping trip, blissfully ignorant to the grim future that awaited them._

* * *

_(October 7th, 2017, Saturday Afternoon)_

While Natsu walked down the halls towards his room, he got stopped by Mavis. The girl told him to follow her to the office because Makarov wanted to talk to him. He already knew what it was about, but that didn't make him any more prepared.

He knocked twice before entering the principal's office, finding Makarov writing something down. The older man looked up, motioning for Natsu to take a seat while he finished.

"I'm sure you know why I had you come here," Makarov said, setting down his pen. He flipped to a page in his notebook, the one he kept everyone's records in. "Is Lucy ready to pick a job? She needs to start tomorrow morning."

"... Not yet," Natsu forced out, feeling a bit of anxiety build in his chest. "She's kinda having troubles being on her own..."

"What do you mean?"

Fidgeting in his seat, Natsu said, "I don't think she's ready to work right now." He wanted to lie, but he couldn't. It wouldn't benefit Fairy Tail if he lied about this. Then again, he had already lied plenty of times just to keep Lucy on base, though he felt better about that one. Lucy hadn't harmed anyone - _aside from the justified slap she gave to Cana_ \- since she arrived, and he was seeing every day that she wasn't a violent person.

What happened in that basement seemed to be a one-time thing. At least, that was what he hoped.

"Are her injuries causing her more problems?" Makarov asked. The way he asked sounded as if he talked to Grandeeney about it. Honestly, Natsu wouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't as if confidentiality was the highest concern anymore.

"Not exactly," Natsu admitted, wishing he knew how to explain it. "She can physically move around and stuff... It's just—" He paused, hoping he made sense when he said, "I think her mind is injured."

Makarov raised a brow as he sat back in his chair. "Do you think she has a brain injury or learning disability."

Natsu shook his head, knowing what wasn't what he meant. "I think it's her actual mind." He knew Lucy was hurt by someone before he found her, but honestly, that wasn't all of it. Lucy didn't seem all there when he met her in the gas station either. She was reserved for the most part, or maybe he was just remembering wrong. It was three months ago.

Not wanting to tell Makarov someone hurt Lucy, he said, "I think she needs more time to recover."

Makarov furrowed his brows as he started shaking his head. "If she's physically able she should be working. We can give her a simple job if that helps? It doesn't take much thought to wash laundry."

Before Natsu could say he didn't want Lucy working off base, Makarov tapped his pen on his desk, muttering to himself. "Though, I have been thinking about scrapping that job. We have more clothes now. It seems like a waste to be washing the same old clothes when we can just use the clothes we find..."

Makarov looked up at Natsu, his eyes widening a bit as if surprised he was still there. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "Look, Lucy needs to do something. It's not fair to everyone else if she gets to eat without pulling her weight."

Natsu bit his tongue, resisting the urge to tell Makarov that she didn't have a lot of weight to pull anyway. She was too skinny, which was one of the main reasons he brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place. She didn't look like she could survive on her own.

"The only people who don't work are kids or the elderly. Every able-bodied person needs to be working. Lucy's no exception." Before Natsu could protest, Makarov added, "There's a lot of us who are suffering mentally. We've all seen too much death and been through too much pain. I feel for Lucy, I really do, but she can't receive special treatment. If she doesn't work then she can't eat. I'm sorry to say it, but I have to be fair to everyone else."

Natsu lowered his head, knowing Makarov was right, but still hating the decision. There were a lot of others who would randomly cry or freak out over what happened to them, though to Natsu, they weren't nearly as bad as what he saw Lucy going through. Still, it wasn't his base. Everyone voted and put Makarov in charge. Him included. He trusted Makarov's judgement, even if it wasn't in his favor.

"Okay."

Makarov nodded before giving Natsu a wane smile. "Tell you what. You can have her come by tomorrow morning to get her job. The only jobs that are full are receiving, kitchen detail, and being a guard. Anything else she can try to do."

Natsu couldn't met his gaze as he stood, heading for the door. "What time?"

"Let's say half an hour before breakfast." As Natsu opened the door to leave, he heard Makarov say, "Remember. If she doesn't get a job, she can't eat."

"Got it," Natsu muttered without looking back. He didn't want to be mad at Gramps, but he was. He didn't want to agree with his decision, even if he could see the logic behind it. Lucy was able to walk around and lift some stuff, meaning she should be put to work to help the base.

Natsu just didn't think her mind was able to let her do that just yet. He hoped she used the bathroom on her own while he was gone to show she was capable of doing it by herself, but once he entered his room and saw Lucy's cheeks marred with tears, he knew she didn't do it.

Still, he opened his mouth, preparing himself for the bad news. "Were you able to go?"

Lucy shook her head, burying her face in her knees. He sighed, taking a seat on his bed before gently saying, "It's okay. You'll get there."

He waited a few minutes, allowing Lucy to calm herself down and dry her tears. As much as he wanted to lay down, he knew he should bring her to the bathroom. "Is your UTI getting any better?"

Lucy nodded, whispering, "Yeah."

"That's good. Do you need to go now?"

She nodded again, but didn't get up. He cocked his head, wondering why she wouldn't meet his gaze now. "What's up?"

Without looking his way, she held up her index and middle finger, showing him the number 'two'. His eyes widened immediately, realizing what she meant.

"Gotcha," he mumbled, standing up. "Follow me. You'll need to put those sweatpants and your jacket on first. It's cold outside."

When she was dressed in warmer clothes, Natsu brought her outside, showing her their makeshift bathrooms. He walked around with Happy while she went, giving her privacy. After she finished, he asked if she minded if they went on a walk. As much as he wanted to go relax, he figured a tour of the school would probably do her some good.

"You've already seen the graveyard," Natsu said as they passed the buried bodies. They went around the perimeter of the school, Natsu pointing out things so Lucy could get familiar with the area. "That's where receiving takes the stuff we find. I'm sure you remember if from the other day?"

Lucy nodded, so he continued. "That's the garden. We're not allowed near it unless we get permission." An idea popped in his head, so he decided to go with it. "Have you ever gardened before?"

Lucy kept her head down as they walked, her hands deep in the jacket's pocket. She looked cold, so Natsu knew he needed to wrap up the tour soon.

"Kinda..."

Natsu perked up, wondering if she could join the gardeners. That was a really safe job. They were working on expanding the garden to grow more crops, so there was a chance she could work on that. "Really? How'd it go?"

"I killed everything," she whispered, pulling out her hand to show him her thumb was up. "Black thumb." She put her hand back in her pocket before shivering, her teeth starting to chatter.

_'Well, there goes the gardening idea.'_

"Let's get inside," Natsu said, pointing to one of the doors to the building. He didn't get a chance to show her the rest of the school, but it could wait. Lucy catching a cold would only make things worse.

He spent a few minutes walking her around the school. The work day was coming to an end, so the halls were filled with more people. Natsu worried Lucy was going to have a difficult time with everyone around her, but she managed. Granted, she walked closer to him and looked more tense, but she didn't freak out.

Once again, Natsu couldn't help but think,  _'She just needs more time to adjust.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long author's notes. Like I said before, they're probably going to be long for this story.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, yes... I have eaten Mulberries and a Dandelion. I recommend Mulberries, but not Dandelions. There are many apps you can download that let you know which plants you can eat. (I ate Mulberries as a kid from a nearby tree, but I ate a Dandelion for the sake of this story. It was gross)
> 
> What do you think of the Halloween idea? While planning this story I accounted for holidays, so some of the major ones will be brought up throughout the story.
> 
> What did you think of the flashbacks? I promise there won't be that many flashbacks in one chapter for a while, just small snippets. Later we'll have whole chapters of flashbacks for Lucy's story before Natsu found her, but that's gonna be a long while.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) Oh, and can anyone guess why Lucy was dressed as a lioness last year? 0.o Somewhat important to the story. :P Anyone thinking Lucy's making some progress? Is it realistic or not?
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirteen: Time's up
> 
> *I got a review on ff asking that I don't write my story a certain way. This is a general note to anyone who is feeling uncomfortable with how this story is going. If that doesn't describe you, feel free to ignore this next note:  
> I stated in the opening notes of chapter one that I will not change how I write this story and that it's not meant to be a fluffy piece. If it gets to be too much, feel free to stop reading this story. I'm not trying to be rude/mean, I'm honestly just trying to make sure no one reads something that makes them uncomfortable. I'm sorry if anything offends you, but I stated a lot of warnings before the story started, one of them being: controversial topics. I absolutely meant that when I wrote it. You are free to leave if things get out of your comfort zone. I don't want anyone feeling like they're obligated to stay. You're well-being is more important than this story, but I will still be writing it for the people who are okay with darker themes, even if it ends up with only me reading what I write.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the support! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, JuustaJohn, Miraculous_Kid, and Kar!


	13. Time's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse/rape. Does not go into details.

**Chapter Thirteen: Time's up**

_(October 7th, 2017, Saturday Night)_

Natsu was a little more talkative during dinner than he had been the past few nights. Apparently, Mira didn't just tell Makarov about his idea for Halloween, but also everyone she came into contact with that day.

News spread fast at Fairy Tail. Not only was it a confined area, but people were more bored than before the outbreak, making them cling to anything that seemed remotely interesting. Natsu guessed his idea fit the bill.

"The kids won't stop talking about it," Levy giggled as she looked across the room, seeing most of the families sitting together. "They're so excited."

"I kinda wanna dress up," Gray said, then quickly glared at Natsu. "Don't."

Natsu, who was barely holding back his snicker, feigned innocence. "What? I wasn't gonna say anything. You should really just let it go."

Before Gray could say anything back, Erza spoke up. "It's a wonderful idea, Natsu. I actually forgot Halloween was coming up."

He believed her. Since the outbreak, they didn't do anything for the holidays. Everyone was too busy trying to survive, meaning celebrating an event or day was the furthest thing from people's minds.

Hell, they didn't even celebrate birthdays anymore. The closest they got was giving that person their desserts or any other small thing they could offer. It wasn't as if they could just go to a store and pick something up.

Natsu nodded before turning to Lucy, seeing she was almost done with her food. "Do you wanna try dressing up this year? I can help ya make a costume."

Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes flickering as a hint of a smile graced her lips. However, it was gone with the blink of an eye. "M-maybe."

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why her voice was so meek. He suspected it had something to do with her being around other people, but he didn't ask. He was already thinking about costumes again. "If it wasn't so messy, I think I'd want to try to paint scales all over my skin. I could be a dragon."

He watched as Lucy's eyes flitted down to his torso. She stared there for a moment before asking, "L-like you r-ribs?"

Natsu blinked, almost forgetting that Lucy had seen him without a shirt on a few times. "Yeah, like that." Taking a chance, Natsu slowly grabbed the hem of his black tank top before pulling it up three inches, revealing the red scales tattooed on his skin.

Lucy gulped, but she didn't make any move to harm him. Decided he was safe, he lifted it a bit higher. "This tattoo hurt the most. Especially on my ribs and hip." He wouldn't lower his pants to show her where it ended. It could remain a mystery.

In a whisper, Lucy asked, "Wh-which hurt the l-least?"

Natsu grinned, releasing his shirt so it could fall back into place. Lucy's eyes stayed on that part until he shifted his body, putting his shoulder in her line of sight. "That's easy. This one." He pointed at the Fairy Tail symbol. "Barely felt this one compared to the others."

"Tell her how you cried when they were doing that one on your back," Gray laughed, causing Natsu to snort.

"I wasn't crying! I told you, I got something in my eye!" He didn't think anyone believed him, but he didn't let it get to him. "And you're one to talk! You're too scared to even get a tattoo!"

Gray shook his head, lips forming a smirk as his dark eyes flashed with amusement. "That's what you think. I was gonna get one, but this whole thing happened." He vaguely gestured around him. "So I guess we'll never know now."

Natsu was about to say that was pretty convenient for him, but Jellal cut him off. "Actually, I heard Rogue was doing an apprenticeship before this. If you got the right equipment and a generator he might be able to give you one."

"Really?" Natsu and Gray asked simultaneously, but Natsu sounded more excited.

Without thinking, Natsu stood up, ready to go find Rogue and ask if that was true. However, once he took a step away, he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned, seeing a pale hand attached to his tank top.

Green eyes met brown, seeing the panic in them. Natsu parted his lips, realizing he was about to ditch Lucy to go find Rogue. He wanted to ask if she would be okay on her own for a minute or two, but the look in her eyes suggested he shouldn't even bring it up.

"I can ask him later," Natsu mumbled, talking more to himself than anyone else. As he took his seat, he watched Lucy quickly return her hand to her lap. He frowned, wondering if maybe she wasn't getting better. Maybe he was just imagining the progress she made?

Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair as he tried to sort through his thoughts. He had never dealt with someone like Lucy, so he didn't know what he should be looking out for. He knew he was in over his head, that much was clear, but he kept hoping the longer she was at Fairy Tail, the better she would get.

 _'_ _I have no idea what I'm doing,'_  he thought, wishing Lucy came with an instruction manual.  _'Wouldn't that make everything easier?'_

"Sorry," he whispered, grabbing his fork so he could eat. He had been so caught up in the conversation with his friends he almost forgot he had food. He had to admit, it was nice talking with everyone over a meal. It was almost like old times.

Natsu didn't expect Lucy to say anything, so he jolted when he heard her whisper back. "N-no. I'm sorry."

When he looked at her, she was looking at her plate. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he said nothing. He turned to his friends, listening to their conversation while he went back to his thoughts.

He had no idea what he was doing. That was the only thing he was certain of.

* * *

After dinner, Natsu tried to get Lucy to use the bathroom on her own again. This time, he stood at the doorway to their room while she went. It took longer than before, Lucy continuously coming back to the room every time she saw someone else in the halls, but eventually she succeeded. As soon as she was done using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she scurried back to the room as fast as she could.

"Good job," he said, wishing she was better with touching so he could pat her on the back. He settled for giving her a thumbs up, which caused her cheek to twitch. He swore she wanted to smile, but she didn't.

Natsu smoked his night cigarette before finishing his routine, using the bathroom and brushing his teeth before getting ready to sleep. The moonlight wasn't enough to see everything, so Natsu lit one of his candles, hoping the scent would spread through the room quickly.

Natsu went to take off his shirt, pausing when he realized he should ask Lucy if she was okay with it. Truthfully, he wanted to sleep in just his boxers like before, seeing as that made him the most comfortable. After stalling for a few minutes by pretending to straighten his bookcase, Natsu finally asked, "Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but are you okay if I sleep in just my boxers?"

He was ready for her to say no, but he was thankful when she said yes. Well, her exact word was, "Sure," but it was close enough for him.

He stripped down before stretching, wishing he could put in for vacation time, but knowing that wasn't how the world worked anymore. Well, that wasn't true. He could have all the time off he wanted, but it would require him to move off base, but that wasn't safe.

Natsu honestly thought the rest of his night was going to go a lot smoother than it did. He sat down on his mattress after grabbing his notebook and pen, flipped to his next clean page before writing down the date. Casually, he asked Lucy a question, not realizing it would set her off.

"So, tell me something. Why'd you freak out the first time I took off my shirt?"

Looking back on it, he should have worded the question better or not asked at all, but in the long run, he was glad he asked. It caused her worst panic attack, but it also led to some much needed answers.

Natsu jolted when Lucy let out a sob out of nowhere, her eyes filling with tears as she shook her head. He panicked when she started crying, not giving him any signs of distress before that moment. He knew it was his fault since nothing else could have set her off, he just didn't understand why that question caused a reaction that bad.

Fumbling, Natsu crawled across the floor, trying to reach Lucy so he could calm her down. She took one look at him before screaming, "NO!" While he flinched, she wrapped her arms around herself and curled her body into a tight ball.

Natsu's eyes shot down to his body, realizing he shouldn't have approached her while wearing nothing but his boxers. He stood, noticing the way Lucy tensed. Instead of saying anything about it, Natsu went to get dressed in a hurry, shrugging on his tank top and gym shorts before returning to her bed.

Lucy's watery eyes watched him like a hawk, but she didn't flinch when he sat in front of her, now clothed. She did however scoot backwards, as if trying to get away from him.

"Lucy, talk to me," Natsu urged, wishing things could be simpler with her. He didn't understand what was going on in her mind, but it wasn't completely his fault. She had been too secretive, not letting him know what triggered her.

Lucy shook her head, choking on a sob. Natsu furrowed his brows as he inched closer to her, trying to think of how to calm her down. The idea to wrap her in a blanket popped into his head. It somewhat worked last time, so he figured it was worth a shot now.

However, Lucy was sitting on her blanket. He reached his hand towards her, prepared to yank the blanker from under her, but she jolted. "Don't touch me!"

Natsu jerked his hand back, startled by her words. "I wasn't gonna touch you," he tried to assure, frowning when she shook her head. "Do you not believe me?"

"I'm sorry," she cried, still shaking her head.

Natsu didn't know what to think. He thought his mind would be spinning with thoughts, but it was blank. He swallowed, desperately wishing she would just stop crying and tell him what was wrong. "Lucy..." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm s-sorry," she repeated, further confusing him.

"Why are you sorry?" he managed to say, his eyes focusing on her watery eyes. "There's no reason to be sorry."

Instead of responding to him, Lucy's hands went to her arms. Her nails started digging into her skin as she mumbled incoherently to herself.

"Stop that!" Natsu scolded, reaching out to grab one of her hands. He succeeded in getting her to stop scratching herself, but only because she tried to scratch him. He caught her other hand, pulling them away from his face so she couldn't do any more damage. His cheek was starting to heal, and he didn't want to start all over by having her rip out his stitches.

Lucy flailed in his grasp, trying to jerk her hands away from him. "Stop!" she cried out, attempting to kick him.

He took two hits to his legs before pressing his weight against her feet, securing them to the mattress. Natsu didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he knew he was making things worse. Still, he didn't want to let her go yet, fearing she would further damage her body. "Lucy! Stop moving!"

She shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks as she squirmed. He hated seeing her this scared, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed, her body suddenly going limp as she lowered her head. She shook as she cried, no longer fighting back.

Natsu released her, scooting away to give her some space. He stopped when there was two feet between them, his heart pounding wildly as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He didn't understand why she just stopped out of nowhere. It was as if she gave up.

"Lucy," he tried again, hoping she could hear him. "Please, you gotta tell me what's going on. This... this isn't normal." As he said the words, he really felt them. This wasn't normal behavior, even for someone living post-outbreak.

Lucy let her arms fall to her sides as she fell backwards. If it weren't for the wall, Natsu was sure she would have fallen down without trying to stop herself. Her head stayed down as she cried, her golden hair covering her face. Through her tears, she spoke, voice just as bad as it had been when she told him she had been hurt by someone.

"I-I'm s-sc-scared."

Natsu's face twisted with confusion as he shook his head. "Why? What are you scared of?" When she didn't answer, he asked, "Me?" The longer she stayed silent, the more he panicked. "Are you scared of me?"

Lucy looked up, strands of her hair stuck to her face due to her tears. She shook her head, but the word she said stung. "Y-yes."

Natsu felt his shoulders fall, his heart sinking into his stomach. He voiced the only question that crossed his mind. "What did I do?"

Lucy didn't answer, only lowering her head again. If it weren't for her heavy breathing or her shaking, Natsu would swear she looked lifeless, just leaning against the wall. He wondered if him holding her down caused her to be scared of him. He was only trying to help, but he knew he made things worse. He thought about the question he asked that set her off, wondering how it could have such an adverse effect on her.

Natsu looked over Lucy, seeing every cut and scar that wasn't covered. He thought about the burns he saw, and the ones Yukino told him about. He remembered her saying there was a large scar on Lucy's stomach, then thought about her black eye and busted lip. His mind flashed to the time Lucy slapped Cana after being groped, or the times she tensed when he barely touched her. Lucy didn't like to be touched, at all.

His stomach twisted and his breath hitched. He hadn't been thinking of  _it_  as a possibility because he didn't  _want_  it to be a possibility. But now that he allowed himself to entertain the idea, his body recoiled, stomach acid shooting up his throat. He had to gulp it down, the taste not nearly as disgusting as the idea of it actually happening.

As he spoke, Natsu felt his eyes prick. He didn't wish it on anyone, not even his worst enemy, and definitely not someone like Lucy. She didn't deserve something like that happening to her. No one did.

"L-Lucy," he started, hearing the strain in his voice. He swallowed, feeling his throat was raw with pain. Natsu didn't want to ask her. Honestly, most of him didn't want to know. It would be easier to pretend like it didn't happen, to help Lucy heal around that part of her life. He knew it was easier to ignore, but he couldn't do it. He had to find out, for her sake.

He hoped against all odds that he was wrong, and that the worst thing that happened to Lucy was that someone physically harmed her. That was bad enough, but combined with what he was thinking... Well, he just hoped he was wrong.

"D-did someone..." He breathed, trying to get control of his scattered thoughts and the sharp pain in his heart. He tried to press his hand to his face to calm his mind, but he felt something wet. When he pulled his hand away, he realized he was tearing up, his vision blurring as he stared at his skin.

 _'Don't ask her,'_  his mind told him, but he shook his head.  _'I have to. I need to know what she's dealing with.'_

He couldn't even begin to try to help her if he didn't know what was troubling her. Something was preventing her from getting better, or at least that was what he assumed. Without any experience in this type of situation, Natsu was struggling to know if his actions were hurting or helping.

"Did s-someone... t-touch—" He clenched his teeth, limbs going numb as he forced the last word out. "Y-you."

All she had to do was shake her head and say no. It was easy, she had done that before. However, nothing about Lucy was ever easy. His heart felt like it shattered when she looked up at him again, her bottom lip quivering as she nodded her head.

Someone had touched her.

Natsu couldn't breathe for a moment, his mind not wanting to accept that information. He swallowed hard, struggling to meet her gaze. He couldn't describe the emotions flowing through him. He caught a bit of anger and confusion, wondering what sick bastard laid their hands on her against her will.  _Disgust_ climbed to the top of the list of emotions he was feeling when he wondered one thing.

_'How bad did it get.'_

His hands were clenched into tight fists, wishing he had the person who did this to her in front of him. He would choke the life out of them if he had the chance. People like that didn't deserve to live. There was absolutely no excuse for touching someone against their will. None.

Natsu forced his jaw open, his voice sounding dark and low. He didn't mean to sound that way, it just happened, his anger marring his tone. "Did someone..." His nails bit into his skin, his mind screaming at him to not finish that sentence. He ignored it, asking the question anyway.

"Did someone rape you."

Lucy stared at him, her eyes filling with more tears. He swore time stood still, but the pain spreading through him was enough to tell him it hadn't. It took her a moment before she finally parted her lips, her voice scratchy as she whispered, "Y-yes."

Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy started wrapping herself up in her arms. She buried her face in her knees, refusing to look at him. Natsu was grateful. He was having a hard time looking at her. It wasn't that he was disgusted by her, far from it. He knew it wasn't her fault if someone violated her. He was just struggling to contain his rage when he looked into her sad eyes, seeing the broken woman that was left after such an event.

She was damaged, inside and outside.

And Natsu had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to fix that, or if Lucy could even be 'fixed'. There were no psychologists at Fairy Tail, no therapists. He sure as hell didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to help her, and that only made him angrier.

He stood up, pacing around the room as he tried to think. He cursed himself, wishing he knew all the answers. It was bad enough he didn't know what was going on with the outbreak, but now he had to help Lucy too.

Shaking his head, Natsu realized he didn't  _have_  to help Lucy, but he promised he would. Of course, at the time he hadn't known exactly what he was getting into. Now he had a better understanding.

 _'No wonder she cut me when I took off my shirt. She probably thought I was gonna fucking rape her!'_  He almost slammed his fist into the wall, but he stopped himself, knowing that if he broke his hand he would be screwed. They couldn't exactly use an X-ray now.

Unable to figure out what to do, Natsu growled. He placed his hands on the desk, leaning his weight towards it as he closed his eyes.  _'Think! Fucking think!'_  He couldn't help her, not with those types of injuries. Cuts, sure. Burns, maybe. But mental scars? He was struggling to deal with his own emotional problems that came with seeing people die around him, not to mention the pain he felt whenever he thought about his missing dad.

"I'm s-sorry," Lucy whispered under her breath, but he heard it.

Natsu's eyes darted towards her, uncharacteristically cold as he said, "No. Don't apologize." Lucy tensed, causing him to flinch. "Fuck, I didn't mean to scare you." When he said that, he realized even more why Lucy was scared of him earlier. He was holding her hands and pinning her legs down. She probably thought he was going to try to rape her just then, and that thought broke his heart.

He would never do something like that to  _anyone_. It just wasn't in his nature.

Natsu slowly stood up, shaking his head before he headed towards her. He moved with caution, showing her his hands as he sat four feet away from her. Pressing his palms against the floor, Natsu cleared his throat.

"I promise," he started, voice thick with emotion, needing her to believe him when he made this vow. "I will  _never_ do something like that to you." He saw her eyes fall to the floor, but her face was still visible. Her tears ran down her cheeks freely, Lucy not bothering to wipe them.

"Lucy, I promise I won't touch you like that. I won't... I won't rape you. Please believe me." He felt his chest constricting at the very thought of her not believing him, of her honestly thinking he would rape her. "I won't do that. I swear on my life, I won't."

He didn't know if she was listening to him. The faraway look in her eyes suggested she didn't. Natsu wondered if she was reliving the memory of her being sexually assaulted. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain she was feeling.

Natsu's eyes widened when another thought popped into his head. He almost wanted to bash his skull against the ground, just to stop the damn thoughts from coming. Still, he opened his mouth, already feeling himself getting sick as he asked, "Was it just once?"

She shook her head before burying it again, giving him her answer. He stared at her, almost in disbelief. He didn't dare ask her how many times. At that moment, he really didn't want to know. Once was already too many times for something like that to happen.

Despite not wanting to know the details, Natsu's mind started to wander.  _'Was it before the outbreak... or after? Was it someone she knew? Was it a stranger? Was it the same person who hurt her? Did her parents know? Did they try to stop it? Was that why her dad died? Did he die trying to stop it? What the fuck did she go through?'_

Natsu felt his mouth watering, but not in a good way. He quickly got up, running over to the trashcan before vomiting into it. His throat and nose burned, but he couldn't stop, throwing up everything in his stomach.

He didn't see Lucy's gaze on him, but he felt it, a shiver running down his spine. Natsu pulled away before stumbling over to his dirty clothes pile, grabbing a relatively clean shirt before wiping his face. He couldn't stomach the information. He didn't know how Lucy was functioning. He didn't think he would if the roles were reversed.

Lucy's behavior was starting to make more sense to him. Every flinch, every jolt. The poor girl had been beaten and raped. He didn't understand it, not comprehending why someone would want to violate someone's body like that.

He felt more sick when he remembered her apologizing, as if something was her fault. As far as Natsu was concerned, she hadn't done anything he wouldn't have done himself if he was in her shoes. The cut on his cheek hurt, but he forgave her that instant. She was only trying to protect herself against him, and now he knew why she thought he was a threat.

"Don't ever apologize for that," Natsu mumbled, tossing the shirt back in the pile. His nose scrunched up at the disgusting taste in his mouth and the smell in the air. He looked at her, seeing she was staring right back at him. "Please, don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault." He repeated it again, this time softer. "It's not your fault."

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she nodded, a new wave of tears filling her eyes as she looked down. "Th-thank y-you."

Natsu shook his head, his heart hurting all over again. He didn't understand why she was thanking him. Before he had a chance to tell her it wasn't needed, she spoke again. He went silent, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Th-thank you for h-helping m-m-me, N-Natsu."

Her image went blurry as his eyes watered, not bothering to fight off his tears. He nodded, turning his body before getting to work. He didn't have anything to say to that, so he decided to distract himself, if even for a moment.

Natsu grabbed his roll of toilet paper, blowing his nose to try to get rid of the bits of vomit that went the wrong way. He threw it away before grabbing his cup and the pitcher of water, gargling the water before walking to the window.

The cold air bit at his skin when he opened it, but it was necessary so he could spit the water out. He contemplated brushing his teeth again, but he didn't think he had the strength to do that. He was emotionally drained, and it wasn't even him who had suffered through that.

Natsu shut the window, hoping Lucy wasn't going to get cold from it. He looked over towards her, seeing her head was down again. The moonlight and candlelight glowed around her, highlighting the gold in her hair.

Natsu tore his gaze away from her so he could attend to his trashcan, pulling out the bag before tying a knot in it. He set it outside of his door, knowing he could deal with it in the morning. He didn't think he could go to sleep tonight with that smell lingering in the air, reminding him why he got sick in the first place.

The idea of sleep almost made him laugh, but it would have been humorless.  _'No wonder she has nightmares,'_  he thought, regretting every time he got mad at her for waking him up.  _'Her mind's just as damaged as her body.'_

By the time Natsu finally sat in his bed, Lucy had stopped crying. Her body remained still aside from her breathing, her back leaning against the wall. She looked up at him when his mattress made a noise from the added weight, her eyes locking with his.

Natsu didn't know why he felt the need to say it again, but he did. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

A minute of silence passed while she stared at him, barely moving a muscle. Finally, she parted her lips, her broken voice barely a whisper. "Th-thank you."

Natsu didn't bother telling her there was no reason to thank him. He was just relieved she seemed to believe him. He couldn't have her thinking he was going to assault her. That was no way to live, especially if they were living in the same room. He swallowed, throat tight as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He was thankful when she shook her head. Honestly, he wouldn't have known what to say to her. If anyone he met had ever been raped, he didn't know about it. He couldn't offer her any good advice for coping with something like that. Instead, he stared at her, watching as she blinked slowly, as if keeping her eyes open was a struggle.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

She paused before nodding, her eyes falling to her pillow. "Y-yes."

"Go ahead," he whispered, grabbing his notebook. He realized some of the papers were bent from carelessly tossing it earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. It was just paper. "I'll be up for a few more minutes. That okay?"

Lucy waited until she got her blankets out from under her before nodding again, this time not saying anything. She curled against mattress, bringing the covers up to her nose. She was facing him, keeping her eyes trained on his form.

He didn't question it, knowing she needed to watch him before falling asleep. As much as it stung to know she didn't trust him, Natsu couldn't blame her. Things were making more sense by the minute.  _'No wonder she didn't want to get processed. She didn't want to be naked.'_

However, Natsu still wondered why she was okay with having him present when she was processed, even if he didn't look her way during. He figured it really did come down to the fact that they met before the outbreak. He had showed her kindness at that gas station, and it seemed to go a long way. Plus, he figured one of the main reasons she cut him when he took his shirt off was because she couldn't see his face, blinded by his headlamp.

If he could go back, he would have fixed his mistakes.

Hell, if he could go back, he would have snatched Lucy and her family and taken them with him once he met her. He would have driven his friends back to Magnolia, grabbed his dad and his friend's parents, then hunkered down in a safer location. He would have waited until he did all that first before alerting the media that something was about to happen, otherwise they could get caught in a riot if people got out of control.

Natsu shook his head, trying to get those wild thoughts out of his head. He couldn't change the past, so there was no point in entertaining the thought. If anything, it was only making him feel worse about everything that happened.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Natsu grabbed his pen and started writing. He jotted down the bare minimum, not wanting to go into the messy details he just learned.

**Oct 7th, 2017. Morning watch today. Very boring, but that's good. Boring is good. Lucy kinda peed on her own. Getting better. Gramps said Lucy needs to get a job tomorrow. Don't think that's possible. She's not ready. She needs more time.**

Natsu ended it there, not wanting to say more. He closed his notebook before putting it at the end of his bed. When he went to pull the blankets over him, Happy came scampering up, pawing at the covers.

A small smile graced Natsu's lips as he lifted the blanket, allowing Happy to crawl under to get warm. The feline cuddled against his chest, purring when he found a comfortable position.

Natsu pet Happy twice before turning his head, looking at Lucy's face. Her eyes were closed, her blankets rising and falling evenly to let him know she was asleep.

"Sleep well," he whispered, knowing she needed the rest. He hoped she didn't have any nightmares tonight. She deserved some peace.

Natsu blew out the candle after setting his alarm. He was going to be a runner again tomorrow, meaning he would be away from the base most of the day. He already knew Lucy wasn't ready to get a job tomorrow, but he didn't know what that meant.

Natsu knew she wouldn't be able to eat the meals Fairy Tail provided, but did that mean she had to leave the base? He didn't know, but he was going to do whatever he could to convince Gramps to let her stay. She just needed more time, then she would be able to work.

At least, he hoped all she needed was more time to get better. He wasn't an expert at dealing with emotionally unstable people, but he said he would make sure Lucy was taken care of, and he meant it. He wasn't going to go back on his word just because the path ahead of him seemed difficult.

He wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

_(October 8th, 2017, Sunday Morning)_

Natsu's brows furrowed when his alarm went off the next morning. He got dressed, wearing his slightly better clothes since he had less of a chance of encountering the undead.

He blinked slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day. He was tired, but this time it wasn't because of Lucy. She didn't wake him up with her screams last night. Instead, it was his own dreams that made him restless. It was bad enough he thought about people dying on a regular basis. Did those images really have to invade his dreams too?

After Natsu got dressed, he looked at the time. It was now five minutes until Lucy had to be at Makarov's office, but he knew nothing had changed since last night. She wasn't ready. Still, he asked, knowing he should at least give her a chance.

"Are you ready to get a job?"

He had to go to Makarov with an answer, even if it wasn't the one he wanted. "You can't eat or shower if you don't work." He paused, hoping his words would set in. He didn't want to scare her, he just needed her to know the consequences of her decision, even if he didn't think it was fair. "I don't even know if you can stay if you don't work, but I'm gonna try to convince Gramps to let you stay."

Lucy held his gaze, tears staining her cheeks. He swore he saw her crying more than anything, and that didn't sit well with him. She shook her head, finally lowering her gaze. "N-no."

Natsu sighed, knowing deep down this was going to happen. He swallowed as he nodded, not knowing what the outcome of her choice would be. He would try to talk to Makarov, but at the end of the day, he was the one who called the shots, not Natsu.

"It's okay," he forced himself to say, an ill feeling traveling from his stomach to his chest as he remembered what happened last night. "You just need more time. We'll figure this out." He didn't know whose benefit that was for, but he knew it didn't make him feel better. Judging by the way Lucy's body started to shake, he guessed it didn't help her either.

"I'll see you after work," Natsu said, hoping he was telling the truth. He knew he couldn't bring her to breakfast since she wasn't going to work, and he didn't know if she was allowed to stay now. "Make sure you take your pill and mass gainers while I'm gone."

He waited until she nodded before leaving, closing the door and locking it behind him. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he walked down the halls towards the office, the trash bag from last night in his hands.

He hoped Makarov would understand what was going on and give Lucy more time. He was a reasonable man, but he was also a logical one. An extra mouth to feed hurt the base. If Lucy couldn't pull her own weight - _which was still too low_ , Natsu didn't think they would let her stay.

Natsu clenched his teeth, desperately wishing he knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Was anyone surprised that Lucy didn't want to work yet? How long do you think it'll be until she works? How do you think Natsu's doing with all this? I think he's getting pretty overwhelmed. Did anyone guess what happened to Lucy correctly? It took a few days, but Natsu finally got her to tell him what was bothering her. Unless there's something else bothering her too? Who knows?
> 
> I mean, I guess I know, but I can't tell you that yet.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fourteen: Babysitting
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_Kid, and Kar!


	14. Babysitting

**Chapter Fourteen: Babysitting**

_(October 11th, 2017, Wednesday Morning)_

Natsu unlocked the door to his room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Lucy. He was just getting off his night shift as watch, which ended at five in the morning. The sun hadn't started to rise yet, and wouldn't for another two hours or so.

He used his headlamp to help guide him, smiling when he heard something pattering across the floor. Bending down, Natsu scooped up Happy, nuzzling his face against his cat before setting him back on the ground. "Sleep well?" he whispered, scratching Happy's chin before going to the closet, grabbing some cat food.

When Natsu went over to Happy's food bowl, he glanced at Lucy, focusing on her face. She was asleep, his dragon book resting by her head. He smiled, wondering if she had a good night. It was her first night sleeping in the room without him in it, so he hoped that helped her relax.

Natsu asked her beforehand if she could try to stay awake so her nightmares didn't wake anyone else up, but he guessed she passed out. He couldn't blame her. He would have done the same thing if he was in her position.

Speaking of position, Natsu snorted when he saw her hands curled against her cheek, her expression peaceful. He looked down at her shoulders, seeing the blanket wasn't pulled up. He went to see if she shrugged it off, but his eyes froze when he noticed something odd.

His eyes widened when he realized her shirt was pushed upwards, as if it shifted in her sleep. He wanted to look away, to give her privacy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too focused on the thick, jagged scar that ran from under her shirt to down into her pants. It had to be at least half a finger's width at its thickest, tapering off towards the ends.

Natsu was tempted to carefully lift her shirt to see how high it went, but he didn't act on it. Not only would it violate Lucy, he also didn't want to see just how bad it was. Instead, he focused on the rest of her stomach. There were less cuts and bruises there, though some of that could be due to her time spent at Fairy Tail.

With no one constantly hurting her, her body was allowed to heal, even if she had only been at the base for a week.

Natsu grabbed her blanket, pulling it up until it went past her shoulders. He didn't want her catching a cold or feeling exposed when she woke up. He fed Happy before searching for his phone, finding it on the ground beside her bed. Bringing it to the window, he plugged it up, hoping it would charge once the sun came out.

He frowned when he saw the cup beside the window, little yellow droplets at the bottom. Sighing, Natsu grabbed the cup, going to the bathroom to rinse it out before going back to the room. He wasn't too shocked she still didn't go to the bathroom on her own. The halls were kind of creepy at night.

Lucy was doing a little better, finally able to go if he was in the room, but she wouldn't go if he wasn't anywhere nearby. It was a hassle, but he gave her some slack considering what she had been through.

Natsu got undressed, stripping down to just his boxers and a tank top. It was his compromise with Lucy, that way he didn't feel too constricted by clothes while he slept but she still felt moderately safe. She hadn't had a freak out since Saturday night, and he intended on keeping it that way.

Natsu crawled into bed, hoping he would get the chance to sleep for a few hours before having to start his day. It was his day off, so he was looking forward to resting.

* * *

Natsu groaned when he heard knocking on his door. He buried his head deeper into his pillow, hoping the sound would go away on its own. When it didn't, he grunted. "Max. Can you get it?"

He waited, hearing nothing before the knocking started again. Natsu slowly sat up, feeling his muscles protesting the action. He looked over, eyes widening when he saw Lucy was wide awake, most of her body hidden under her covers.

He blinked, suddenly remembering that Max was no longer with them. A shiver ran down his spine before his gut twisted. Natsu swallowed, forcing those ill feelings down. He didn't want to get emotional right now. He just wanted to rest.

However, the knock on the door again made him realize that wasn't going to happen. Lucy jolted at the noise, her eyes trained on the door. Natsu raised a hand, voice rough from sleep as he said, "It's fine."

He padded over towards the door, body feeling like it was hit with a ton of bricks. He hadn't been taking care of himself like he should, but in his defense, it was hard to stay healthy while sharing his meals with Lucy.

Opening the door, Natsu was met with a familiar pair of faces. He blinked as he looked from mother to daughter. "Hey, what's up?"

Bisca, who was holding her daughter's hand, gave him a strained smile. "I thought maybe you two could hang out for a bit?"

Realization dawned on Natsu, a chuckle forming in his chest. "Right," he whispered before stepping aside. "Come on in."

Asuka ran into his room, immediately finding Happy on the desk before grabbing the feline to play. Natsu listened as Bisca said she would be back soon, but he waved her off.

"Take your time. No rush."

Bisca and her husband, Alzack, got one condom per week, meaning they only had sex once a week. Natsu offered to babysit Asuka during that time so they could have their room to themselves. He didn't mind, even if now he preferred sleeping over watching their daughter. He was usually more rested than this.

Lucy was the cause of his poor condition, but he tried not to blame her.

"Thank you," Bisca said before taking off down the hall, probably wanting to make it back to her husband as soon as possible. Natsu closed the door, yawning as he thought about what he could do to distract Asuka while her parents had sex.

Natsu turned to look for Asuka, seeing the girl was frozen in her place. She was looking towards the beds, specifically at his new roommate. "Asuka, meet Lucy. You might remember her from the other day?"

The little girl waved at Lucy, who was still mostly hidden by her covers. She poked a hand out, waving back. "H-hi."

"Do you want to play?" Asuka asked, running over to Natsu's bookcase where his few games were stored. She grabbed one of the easiest ones, a board game called 'Othello'.

Lucy looked at Natsu, then back at the girl. "Um... S-sure."

Natsu watched as Lucy slowly emerged from her blankets. She quickly grabbed her jacket that was on the end of the bed, putting it on before standing. She was still too skinny, but she was able to carry herself better than when she first arrived at Fairy Tail.

Natsu helped set up the desk for them to play. He put his pillow on Asuka's chair so she could see the desk properly before scooting a chair to the side for himself. He didn't know if Lucy knew how to play or not, so he explained the rules quickly.

Lucy nodded before looking back down at the board, probably waiting for Asuka to start. The girl set up the game before gesturing to Lucy, prompting her to make a move. Natsu watched, his lips slowly forming a smile as the two played together. Lucy didn't say anything for a while, but her shoulders were relaxed and her eyes met his a few times.

Asuka won the game, but judging by the many chances Lucy had to beat her, he guessed she took it easy on the girl. Either way, he was happy Asuka was excited. However, since she was a little girl who was full of energy, she got bored easily.

"Can I watch a show?" she asked, jumping off the chair to head towards the window. She stood on her toes so she could grab his phone, almost dropping the device and charger in the process.

Natsu bit his tongue, not wanting to scold her. She could get emotional when things didn't go her way, much like any small child. He was just thankful the phone was fine, otherwise he would have to go through the trouble of finding another phone, charging it, deleting everything on it, then use Erza's laptop - _after he charged it_ \- to transfer his files over.

It was too tedious, so he tried to take good care of his device. He used to be the only one who handled it besides Asuka once a week, but lately it had been in Lucy's care more than not. He hoped it was somehow helping her. Maybe watching other people interact on the screen could be beneficial? He had no idea.

"Careful," Natsu said, seeing Asuka returned to the desk. She tapped on the screen, frowning when she pointed at the top.

"The battery's low."

Natsu resisted the urge to shrug. "Sorry. The sun just came out." He blinked, then looked out the window again.  _'Shit!'_  He looked at the phone, groaning at the time.  _'I missed breakfast. Damn it.'_

He had a bad habit of oversleeping on his days off, meaning he usually slept through breakfast. He didn't have to worry about not eating. Mira always came by to deliver his food if he missed out, however, he preferred hanging out with his friends while sharing a meal. Plus, he hated being inconvenient to the woman.

As if sensing his thoughts, someone knocked on the door, Mira's voice following the sound. "Natsu?"

He went to the door, opening it to see the woman's smiling face. Looking down, he saw a few paper bags in her hands. She held out one that was labeled with his name, waiting until he took it from her before glancing around. " _Psst_."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering what Mira was up to. He leaned in when she cupped a hand over the side of her mouth. She whispered, eyes shifting around as she spoke. "I put in a little extra. Hang in there."

Natsu pulled back, eyes wide before looking down at his bag. He felt his stomach twist as his thoughts conflicted with each other. Part of him was happy to hear he was getting something extra, but the other part told him it was wrong. Everyone should only get their fair share.

Reluctantly, Natsu held the bag out. "I can't take it then."

Mira shook her head, her hand moving behind her back. "Of course you can." She kept her voice low, but oddly sweet despite the way her eyes narrowed. He figured it wasn't the best idea to disagree with her. "I can't do it all the time, but I can today. Please, just accept it?" Mira's eyes flitted from him to the classroom before returning to his face. "I'm just trying to look out for you, just like you're doing the same for Lucy."

Natsu wanted to argue back. Mira didn't know Lucy, and she didn't owe her any favors. Then again, Natsu knew he didn't owe Lucy anything either. Mira was just being kind because that was the type of person she was, just like Natsu was doing for Lucy.

Instead of arguing with her, Natsu nodded. "Thank you."

Mira's smile grew as she took a step back. "Don't tell anyone. See you at dinner."

He grabbed the door, already closing it. "See ya."

Natsu set the food on the bookcase, deciding he could wait until Asuka left before eating. As fucked up as it was, Natsu didn't want to have to share any of his food with the little girl. Sometimes he would let her have a bite or two of his meal, but with him splitting everything with Lucy, he couldn't risk it. It was better to just set it aside for later.

When he sat at the desk again, he saw Asuka watching a show. The screen was dim, but he recognized the voices, thankful she picked a moderately safe show for kids. Most of his videos were movies or shows that had violence in them, something the girl didn't need to see any more of.

The phone died after a few minutes, not having enough stored power to keep running. Asuka pouted, pushing his phone to the side before she jumped out of her chair. "I'm bored!"

"Me too," Natsu groaned, wishing the electricity could have stayed on despite the outbreak. It would have made everything a lot easier.

"Lucy!" Asuka started, walking up to the woman. Lucy pulled back an inch, but the little girl didn't notice. "Where'd you come from?"

Natsu saw the immediate panic that flashed through Lucy's eyes. Before she had a chance to freak out, Natsu intervened. "Hey Asuka! Show Lucy how fast you can sing the ABC's."

The little girl nodded as she quickly started reciting the alphabet, only stumbling over a few letters before getting it right. He watched as Lucy's wild eyes slowly calmed down.

When she finished the song, Natsu asked, "Do you guys wanna go for a walk?"

Asuka jumped up, her hand in the air. "Me!"

He turned his gaze to Lucy, seeing her lips twist before she nodded. Looking down, he saw her thighs pressed together, causing his brows to furrow. "Do you need to pee?"

Lucy nodded quickly before she stood. He gestured for them to follow him, taping a piece of paper to the door that said they would be back. It was a precaution in case Bisca came back before they were finished.

Natsu went to the male's bathroom while Lucy and Asuka went to the women's. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out Lucy successfully went by herself, but he wondered if having another person in there helped. Lucy did seem better around kids than adults, as long as there weren't too many of them.

Happy joined them on their walk around the school, the feline enjoying the exercise. Natsu finally finished his tour, showing Lucy where the soccer field used to be, as well as the football stadium. Asuka ran around the entire time, having all the energy in the world to burn through. Natsu only laughed, knowing he didn't want to run right now unless he absolutely had to.

"Hey! Don't go in the tall grass!" Natsu yelled, causing Asuka to walk along the cut path. Since they couldn't risk making too much noise, normal lawnmowers couldn't be used. Instead they either cut the path by hand or by using the reel mowers they found, which last he checked had been three total.

When they finished their walk, they returned to the room. Bisca was waiting outside, a large smile coming to her face when she saw her daughter coming up the steps. She held her arms open, Asuka running into them without any delay.

"Thank you for watching her," Bisca said, picking up her daughter.

Natsu shook his head, waving her off. "It's fine, really."

He waited until they turned to leave before leading Lucy back into the room, heading straight for the bag of food and dishes before setting everything on the desk. "Hungry?" It was a stupid question. Everyone was always hungry.

Lucy nodded as she sat opposite of him, putting her hands on the table. "Are you sure?" she asked, voice growing stronger now that it was just the two of them.

He offered her a smile before pulling out the contents of the bag. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Mira wasn't kidding when she said she gave him extra. There was almost enough for two whole helpings, making him feel both guilty and pleased. Some of that food was meant to go to someone else's mouth, but he wouldn't dare give it back. If Mira got caught giving him more than his fair share, she could get in trouble too.

Natsu divided the food, putting Lucy's on her plate so she could start eating. She was still taking her mass gainers, but she couldn't rely on them for her only source of calories.

He smiled when Lucy poured him a glass of water, scooting it towards his plate before pouring her own. It had only been a week since she arrived at Fairy Tail, but he considered her improvement great, especially given what she went through. He still didn't know the details, and honestly he didn't want them. He just wanted her to heal so she could be a functioning person like everyone else.

 _Well_ , functioning enough. He doubted they would ever return to the state they were in before the outbreak, even if everything got cleaned up now. They had all seen too much to simply go back to normal.

"Why did that girl c-come over?" Lucy asked, taking a bite of her dry cereal.

Natsu hummed as he titled his head back. "I babysit her every once in a while. That was her mom out there. They only get one condom a week, so Asuka comes here while her parents have sex."

Lucy's brows pinched together before nodding. He guessed she didn't want to hear more since she didn't ask any follow up questions.

After a minute of silence, Lucy mumbled, "You're good with kids."

Natsu shrugged, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm okay I guess. What about you?" He paused, wondering if that was too personal for her.

Thankfully, Lucy didn't seem startled by the question. "I don't know..."

He knew better than to push for a better answer. Instead, he continued to eat his food, hoping he could take a nap afterwards.

Natsu jolted when he heard Lucy speak again, not expecting her to be so 'talkative' that morning. "What was this classroom? Before?"

He looked around, memories of his time spent in the room before the outbreak flooding his mind. He would goof around with Gray and Levy while the teacher would constantly scold them for talking. Still, he enjoyed the class. "It was a mythology class."

Lucy's eyes went to the walls, probably wondering why they were so bare. "Did you pick this room, or d-did someone give it to you?"

"I picked it," he said, smiling, "It was one of my favorite classes." The room was smaller than other classrooms, but he liked the memories that were associated with it. Besides, he liked it being smaller. It made the room feel more cozy.

"I like mythology," she whispered, eyes returning to her food. "What was your f-favorite class?"

Natsu blinked, surprised she was keeping the conversation going. "Umm, probably JROTC... Or maybe gym? What about you?"

"English," Lucy answered without hesitation.

He looked over at the book on the floor, knowing she probably reread it considering it had been in her hands a lot over the past week. "Do you love to read?"

She nodded, the smallest smile gracing her lips. "Yes."

Natsu stole a quick glance to the door, knowing beyond it was the school's library. He would have to show it to her and see if she wanted to borrow any of the books. He imagined staying inside the room all day would get boring.

"What's your favorite book?" Natsu asked, stunned when he saw a light flicker in the back of her eyes.

She opened her mouth, her voice stronger than before, but still not as strong as his. "There's too many to pick just one."

A weight seemed to lighten on Natsu's shoulders, amused and happy she was holding a conversation with him, even if it wasn't really about herself. "Name a few."

And so she did. He listened as she named her favorites, even if he didn't recognize most of them. She still stuttered a few times, but her voice stayed firm, that light flickering in her eyes every so often. He wondered if he found his way to reach her besides bribing her with food.

Maybe books was the way to get her to open up?

Deciding he could put off sleeping for a bit, Natsu stood up when they finished their breakfast. "I wanna show you something."

Lucy hesitated, but eventually followed him out of the room and down the hall. Natsu was happy no one else was out there, especially Sherry - _who he had been avoiding for a week_. He led Lucy to the library, just past the stairs.

He opened the doors, letting her venture in on her own. She went in slowly, using the flashlight Natsu gave her while he used his headlamp. Happy immediately got lost in the darkness, but Natsu was confident he could find his cat if he needed to.

The windows gave the library some natural light, allowing them to walk around without bumping into anything, but the flashlights were needed if they wanted to look at the specific books.

Lucy walked up to the closest shelf, dragging her finger along the spines of the books. She looked up at Natsu, eyes squinting from his headlamp's light. "Where's the adventure s-section?"

Natsu's shoulders fell when he realized he had no idea. "Umm, let's see." Despite going to Magnolia High, he wasn't familiar with the library's set up. He was never a bookworm after all. He knew Levy would know, but he figured it would be easier finding it than going all the way to receiving and asking her.

They walked from shelf to shelf, looking through the different genres. When they finally found some adventure books, Lucy started pulling books out, only to read the backs before putting them back.

He saw the frown that started to form on her face. Before he could let her get upset, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked down at the book in her hands, fingers grasping it tightly. "I want to r-read it."

Natsu furrowed his brows, not understanding the problem. "And?"

"It's dark in here..."

Natsu's eyes widened just as his lips quirked into a grin. "You can take them back to the room."

"I can?" she asked, lips remaining parted as she looked back at the shelf.

Natsu nodded. "Yup. There's only one rule. We can't destroy them."

Makarov said he wanted the school to remain in good condition for when whatever was happening ended. That included the books. Some things weren't so lucky, but even the leader knew everything wasn't going to make it.

_'Just like everybody's not gonna make it...'_

Natsu gulped, trying to push those ill feelings down before they had a chance to affect him. He looked at Lucy, seeing she was grabbing a few books. "I'll help you carry them, so don't worry about how much you grab."

Lucy nodded as she started stacking them on a nearby table, going back for more a second later. He chuckled as he went to take a seat, watching the pile grow as the minutes ticked by.

When Lucy had about fifteen books, she said she was good for now. He didn't bother holding back his laugh as he collected them, carrying them back to their room. "Have you read any of these?" he asked, setting them down on the desk.

Lucy nodded as she grabbed the top book, flipping through the pages. "A few."

He grinned as he made his way over to his bed. "Levy rereads books too. You two should talk sometime about books. I'm sure she'd love that."

Lucy didn't respond, so he didn't push it.

Before he could sit down on his mattress, Natsu's fingers rubbed at his face. He frowned when he felt his newest scar, the one Lucy gave him. He got his stitches taken out yesterday, which reminded him that Grandeeney told him to bring Lucy by today to see if she could get hers removed.

_'Damn it... I guess sleep can wait a little longer.'_

"Hey, we gotta go do something real quick." He saw the way Lucy frowned, her eyes falling down to the book in her hands. He wanted to chuckle, finding her pout kind of adorable. "It won't take long. Grandeeney's gotta take your stitches out."

Lucy seemed reluctant to put the book down, feet shuffling slowly as she followed him downstairs. Happy was hot on their trail, making Natsu wonder if the feline knew they would be seeing Carla, but he doubted his cat figured that out. At least his cat was fixed, meaning no kittens would be running around the base if Carla actually let him bed her.

After knocking, Wendy opened the door, giving Natsu and Lucy a wave before stepping aside. "Come in!"

Despite Wendy being a kid, Lucy still stuck close to Natsu, but she didn't look nearly as tense as she did when around other adults. However, that changed when Grandeeney walked forward. Lucy took another step closer to Natsu, accidentally bumping against his arm. She quickly jolted back to her original spot, her hands wrapping around her body as her eyes fell to the ground.

Natsu sighed, reminded again that Lucy still had a long way to go. She was improving, he couldn't deny that, but the longer it took her to heal, the more of a toll it would take on the both of them.

Grandeeney kept herself composed as she pointed towards the beds. "Take a seat on any of them. I'll be there in a minute."

Natsu led Lucy to the middle bed, taking the one next to it for himself. He watched as Lucy slowly pulled her sweatpants up, revealing the healing wound. She laid down, leaving her stitches exposed, but her eyes stayed on Natsu.

He offered her a smile while they waited, knowing it could feel weird getting stitches removed. He didn't know if Lucy ever had them before, but judging by the angry scars on her body, he didn't think so. They looked poorly healed.

"Is this your first time getting stitches removed?" he asked, wondering if he should give her his hand to hold. She held it while she was getting them put in, but he knew it wouldn't hurt getting them taken out. He decided against it, not wanting to upset her.

Lucy shook her head, eyes flitting to Grandeeney when the woman started walking closer. She held a pair of scissors, the same ones she used to cut his stitches.

"This shouldn't take long," the woman said, bringing a chair to the edge of Lucy's bed before touching a gloved hand to her leg. She turned it to get a better look, Lucy willingly letting her move her body.

"I'd say they look ready to get taken out. How does your leg feel?"

Grandeeney looked just as surprised as Natsu when Lucy mumbled, "Better."

A small smile crept over the doctor's face as she nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. What about your UTI?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes falling to the mattress. "Doesn't h-hurt anymore."

"Good." Grandeeney started cutting at parts of the stitches, only to pull out the cut pieces as she went. "What do you think of Fairy Tail so far?"

Natsu wanted to warn Grandeeney not to ask Lucy too many questions, but he kept his mouth shut, wanting to see if she would answer. Honestly, he had been curious himself.

Lucy bit at her bottom lip before closing her eyes. "It's f-fine."

Considering the circumstances, Natsu thought 'fine' was a good answer. Grandeeney nodded as she finished removing the last remaining stitches. She cleaned the area with a wet wipe before standing up to dispose of her trash. "You'll need to keep it clean to decrease the chance of infection still, but overall I think you're healing nicely."

Natsu's lips pressed into a thin line as he shook his head. "Kinda hard to keep it clean..."

Grandeeney raised a brow, her hand lingering over her trashcan. "Oh? Why's that?"

"She's uh, she's not working." Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering why he didn't put his scarf on today since it was his day off. As much as he treasured it, he often forgot to wear it, not wanting to get it ruined. Well,  _more_ ruined anyway. The poor thing already had too many rips in it.

"That's right," Grandeeney whispered, throwing away her trash before removing her gloves. "I remember now."

Natsu nodded. Makarov was letting Lucy stay at Fairy Tail, but she couldn't get food for herself, take a shower, or get laundry services done. She also couldn't get anything from the commissary, but the bag Erza brought them the first day had enough clothes to last her at least two weeks, as long as Lucy only changed them every few days.

Once again, Natsu was reminded how much hygiene standards had dropped after the outbreak.

Grandeeney walked over to her desk, picking up a notebook before turning to a specific page. "I have a few more questions for you today. Is that okay?"

Lucy slowly nodded. She had sat up while they were talking, her eyes trained on her leg where the wound was.

"Can I get your weight first?"

Lucy stood, walking over to the scale so Grandeeney could get the number. "Looks like you've gained two pounds. That's great."

Natsu thought Lucy would look happy with that news, but it only made her lower her head. He looked down at her body, reminded that two pounds wasn't much of a difference. He could understand why she might be upset. She was far too skinny.

"You can sit down for the rest," Grandeeney said, gesturing for Lucy to sit on the bed again. "Have you checked to make sure your IUD is still in place?"

Lucy's cringed, a mix of disgust and confusion on her face. She shook her head as she mumbled. "No."

Natsu regretted asking as soon as the question left his mouth. "How does she check?"

"With her fingers."

Natsu's eyes fell to Lucy's lap, not needing any further explanation. He wanted to walk away from the conversation at that moment, but he stayed put, knowing Lucy had a higher chance of shutting down if he wasn't near her.

"Can you check for me now?" Grandeeney asked, grabbing another wet wipe to hand to her. "Use this before and after so you're fingers will be cleaner."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, her jaw tight as she stood up. Natsu pulled his headlamp from his pocket, handing it to her on her way to the bathroom. She mumbled a thanks as she disappeared into the room, locking the door behind her.

While he waited, Natsu laid back on the bed, his eyes sliding shut. His relaxation lasted for all of ten seconds, a weight jumping on his stomach to make him gasp. He opened his eyes just in time to see a ball of blue fur fly by, chasing after a white ball of fur.

He chuckled, rubbing at his stomach as he watched the two cats playing. Carla ran into Wendy's arms, causing Happy to paw at the girl's legs when she wouldn't let her cat down.

"Calm down Happy," Natsu said, laughing when his cat didn't listen. "Sorry."

Wendy shook her head, smiling down at Happy. "He's fine." She let Carla go, watching as the two cats went back to running around the room.

Before Natsu knew it, Lucy was coming out of the bathroom. Her face was red, the color crawling down her neck slowly. A few tears lined her eyes, but she hadn't shed them yet. She went to throw away the wet wipe before sitting down on the bed. "It's th-there."

Grandeeney nodded as she jotted something down. "That's good." She paused, pen tapping at the paper for a moment before saying, "This might sound weird, but have we met?"

Lucy furrowed her brows as she looked up at Grandeeney. She slowly shook her head, her voice meek. "I-I don't think so?"

"Okay," the doctor whispered, looking down at her notes. "You just look familiar."

Natsu wondered if they had met before, but he believed Lucy when she said she didn't think so. She told him about their connection prior to the outbreak, so he figured she would do the same for anyone else. Besides, the way she said it sounded like she was telling the truth.

Grandeeney must have thought so too, because she moved on. "Did you have any illnesses before? Any disease?"

Natsu thought Lucy would say no, but she nodded, her hand coming up to press over her chest. "I h-had a heart thing, when I-I was younger."

Natsu blinked, looking back and forth between the two women while Grandeeney wrote that down. "You did?" he asked, causing Lucy to nod.

Grandeeney was the one to ask the next questions. "Was it taken care of? Or do you need medication for it?"

"It was f-fixed," she mumbled before swallowing thickly. "When I was, umm..." She closed her eyes tightly. Natsu thought she was going to freak out, but apparently she was just thinking. "I was eleven."

"Any complications since then?" Grandeeney asked, but Lucy shook her head.

Her brown eyes slowly opened, her earlier tears gone. "No. None."

Grandeeney nodded. "Anything else?"

Lucy opened her mouth, but closed it in an instant. She shook her head, her eyes growing watery again. "N-no."

Natsu was about to tell Grandeeney not to push her, but the doctor seemed to get the idea. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I only need to know if it's something that requires treatment or medication. Do you have anything like that?"

Lucy shook her head, not saying anything. Her head lowered, but she hadn't started crying yet. Natsu considered it a huge step in the right direction. Her emotional breakdowns were definitely holding her back, but if she could manage them she could get better enough to work.

At least, that was what he hoped.

"Lucy," Grandeeney said softly, waiting until she looked at her before continuing. "Can you tell me why you don't want to work?"

Lucy shook her head, giving Grandeeney her answer. Natsu sighed, already figuring she wasn't going to tell. It would be easier if he told Grandeeney or Makarov what was going on in Lucy's mind, but she asked him not to tell, and he was doing his best to respect her wishes.

"She's not ready yet," Natsu said, hoping that would be enough. "She just needs more time."

Grandeeney looked at him, tilting her head a bit. "What's she doing for food?"

Natsu already knew he was going to get scolded, but he told her anyway. "I'm sharing mine."

Grandeeney's eyes widened. "That's not a good idea. You need all the food you can get."

Natsu shook his head, muttering under his breath. "I'll be fine."

Besides, what was he supposed to do? Let Lucy starve? He knew it wasn't healthy to share, but he didn't see any other options that didn't involve letting Lucy get worse. He heard it from his friends before, so Grandeeney telling him it was a bad idea didn't change anything.

_'Lucy just needs more time. I know she can get better.'_

Grandeeney looked from Natsu to Lucy, then down at her notes. She shook her head before standing up, placing the notebook on her desk. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

Without any explanation, Grandeeney left, leaving Natsu confused. He turned his sights on Lucy, frowning when he saw her hands shaking. He wanted to reach out and rub her back, tell her everything would be fine, but he couldn't. He didn't want to lie to her after all, and touching her only made her upset.

"Hey," he whispered, getting her attention. She looked up, brown eyes brimming with tears that hadn't shed yet. "Don't worry. You're doing good."

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she shook her head, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "S-s-sorry," she mumbled, barely suppressing a sob.

Natsu looked over to see if Wendy was watching, but he realized the girl had left, along with Carla. Happy was pawing at the door, clearly wanting out to go follow them.  _'I guess they went for a walk?'_

When he looked back at Lucy, he forced a smile. "You're fine. Don't beat yourself up."

Natsu flinched at his poor choice of words. Her black eye was almost healed, now just a small bruise under her eye. Her lip was mostly healed too, along with some of the more superficial scratches on her arms and legs. The cuts were getting there, but she still needed time.

"Just focus on getting better."

Lucy nodded, her mouth slowly parting. It looked as if she was going to say something, but her lips pressed together as soon as the door to the room opened, causing her to jolt.

Grandeeney walked up to Natsu, her voice firm as she said, "I have a proposition for you, but you're not going to like it."

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine, wondering what it could possibly be.

* * *

Despite his hands being extremely clean, Natsu felt disgusting. He never wanted to see a naked person again for as long as he lived. A newfound respect for caretakers bloomed in his chest, wondering how on Earth they managed to make a career out of it. He got the tiniest taste of it today and he was already over it.

Grandeeney was right. He didn't like her proposition, but he did it anyway. The doctor convinced Makarov to make a deal. If Natsu washed the old people, Lucy could take a shower. Grandeeney was the one who usually did it, so she was sort of getting a break from the task.

Natsu refused to wash any old ladies, to which Grandeeney said,  _"Fair enough."_

He shuddered, hoping he never grew old. If he made it to fifty he would consider it long enough. A nagging voice in the back of Natsu's head told him he wouldn't have to worry about that though.  _'If the zombies don't kill you by then, starvation will.'_

He watched as the last elderly man waddled away from arena, one of the other survivors escorting him back to his room. Natsu was finally finished, but he couldn't rest. That might have been a challenge, but so would trying to convince Lucy to shower.

The woman hated being naked, and he was about to ask her to do just that. Granted, she would have some privacy, but he knew it would still be difficult. Natsu already asked Yukino if Lucy could have the locker room to herself, which thankfully the processor agreed.

"As long as her shower takes less than fifteen minutes, she can have all the privacy she wants."

Natsu nodded, knowing Yukino was being lenient. Usually people had to shower whether there were other people around or not since time was limited. "Thanks!"

He walked over to the bleachers where Lucy was sitting. She was tucked into a corner with a book, but her eyes hardly stayed on the book, flitting to anything that moved around her. She locked eyes with Natsu, her shoulders relaxing a second later.

He walked up the steps, his legs screaming at him to get some rest. Ignoring them, Natsu motioned for Lucy to follow him. "Grab your stuff."

Lucy closed the book before grasping a plastic bag with her shower stuff, a change of clothes, and a towel. She hesitantly followed him, taking a little longer than him to walk down the steps.

Natsu led her to the door leading to the women's locker room, handing her his headlamp in case she needed it. "Okay, you have about fifteen minutes to shower. Don't try to rush. You gotta make sure you're really clean, especially on your leg."

Lucy looked at the door before shaking her head.

Natsu frowned before pointing towards Yukino, who was talking with one of the other survivors. "No one's in there. Not even Yukino, see?"

Lucy glanced in that direction before looking at him again. She didn't say anything, but the pleading look in her eyes told him she still wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"You really need to take a shower," he urged, hoping he wasn't being offensive. It wasn't that Lucy smelled bad. She hadn't done much to work up enough sweat to start stinking, but she still needed to clean up.

She shook her head, causing a spark of anger to rise within him. He tried to keep the threat out of his voice when he repeated himself, needing her to understand she had to take the shower. "Go take a shower."

Natsu was tempted to tell her if she didn't go in willingly, he was going to drag her in there and wash her himself. He was now experienced with washing people, but he didn't want to force her. It would only ruin her progress.

"Please," he found himself begging, "just wash up." He didn't want to upset her, but damn it, she was making this more difficult than it needed to be. He wasn't asking much of her, just to go take a shower. He didn't want him washing a few old guys to be for nothing. He only did that for her, and she was starting to get on his nerves by being uncooperative.

"It'll mean a lot to me," Natsu admitted, surprised when Lucy's brown eyes lit up.

She carefully set her book down on the ground before padding closer to the door, opening it slowly while peeking her head inside. After a few seconds, she disappeared inside, closing the door behind her.

Natsu stared at the door, his face blank as he tried to figure out what just happened.  _'What the hell? How did that work?'_

He realized he didn't care why it worked. He was just glad it did. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall as he waited for Lucy to finish. His mind wandered, trying to figure out what he was going to do with Lucy after this.

 _'Maybe by next week she'll be feeling better and can earn her own shower...'_  It was hopeful thinking, but it was all he had. Natsu really didn't want to wash anyone else for as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Fifteen: Fed up
> 
> I wonder who's fed up? Anyone care to take a guess? So, this chapter can be considered filler? I still felt it was needed though, at least some parts. The next chapter will feature another time skip, this one longer than the last. I hope you're enjoying this story? What did you think of the chapter? Was Natsu's actions/thoughts realistic for a guy going through what he's going through, or was it far-fetched? What about Lucy's behavior? I appreciate honest feedback! And constructive criticism! Let me know if I have any spelling/grammar issues!
> 
> I wanna take a moment to thank ColeyMari (Tumblr username) for helping me out with my stories! She's a fantastic writer, and if you haven't already, I suggest you check out her stuff! She has a beautiful nalu military au and nalu college au! :D
> 
> *I draw inspiration from real life and movies/tv shows dealing with survival and/or zombies. That includes everything from 'The Walking Dead' to 'Warm Bodies'. :P I absolutely love zombies. (Except for the zombies in Call of Duty. Fuck those zombies)
> 
> *I don't know about full communities around Magnolia, but there are small groups of survivors that aren't associated with Fairy Tail in this story that they will be encountering. Also, Gildarts will be addressed later in the story. Right now he's on a mission, but they don't know if he's alive or how he's doing.
> 
> *Another slow burn warning: It will take a while until Natsu and Lucy get together. Not only is Lucy dealing with what she went through, a relationship is the furthest thing from Natsu's mind right now. Anyways, after they get together, there will be smut. I can't give an estimate on how many chapters it will take since I don't know how long it'll take me to write certain scenes, but I can say they will definitely end up together, and that they won't be with anyone else in this story (in case anyone was wondering). (We'll get a Natsu masturbation before they get together, so that's something to look forward to :P)
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to those amazing people who commented last time: LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, and Liss4D!!


	15. Fed up

**Chapter Fifteen: Fed up**

_(October 20th, 2017, Friday Morning)_

Natsu stretched before getting out of bed. The sun was rising, just like most of the people at Fairy Tail. He shuffled through the hall and bathroom, waiting his turn to go through his morning routine. He gave a weak wave to a few people, but overall he stayed quiet.

As he got dressed, Natsu realized just how exhausted and worn out he truly was. Keeping his eyes open was a struggle, his brain hurting the more he tried to form coherent thoughts. He hadn't slept well last night, waking up three times due to Lucy's screaming. He thought by now he would have gotten used to it, but he hadn't.

He almost regretted not slipping her some sleeping pills last night, but he pushed that thought aside. Drugging the girl to get her to keep quiet would only cause more problems. If she found out, he would lose whatever little trust she had in him. If she didn't find out, well, he would feel like an asshole for doing it anyway. He thought about trying them on himself, but then he might sleep through one of Lucy's night terrors and not be able to wake up to stop her before she woke up more people.

He figured if anyone was going to suffer, it might as well be him.

Not only was Natsu tired because he didn't get much sleep, his stomach was already growling. He swore it felt like something was clawing at him from the inside out. Sharing his portions of food with Lucy was taking a major toll on his body. He had minimal energy left, and that was before he had to go to work.

"I'll be right back," Natsu mumbled, voice rough from sleep.

Lucy gave him a soft wave as she stood up, making her way over to the desk. He closed the door a moment later, locking it behind him.

"Ready for today?" Gray asked, startling Natsu.

He jolted, eyelids heavy as he blinked. "Oh, uh... Yeah?"

Gray raised a brow before walking beside Natsu, the two of them joining their group of friends on their way to the arena for breakfast. "Lucy gonna get a job today?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

He had to stop, his brain feeling dizzy from the simple action. "Um, no. Not yet." Natsu couldn't bring himself to meet Gray's eyes, knowing his friend was probably frowning at him. He prepared himself, already knowing what would come.

"She needs to work. You can't keep doing everything for her."

Natsu paused, needing time to think of a response. His brain felt like it was functioning much slower than usual. "She's uh, she's fine." He furrowed his brows, taking a second to catch his mistake. "I meant me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Levy who asked, walking on Natsu's other side.

He looked at her, wondering when she got there. Usually he was more aware of his surroundings. "Yeah," he breathed, lowering his head again. He just wanted to lay back down and sleep, his body protesting every single thing he did.

"You're not looking too hot, Natsu," Erza said.

Natsu almost expected Gray to say something about Natsu never looking hot, but there was nothing. In fact, Gray hadn't made any jokes regarding Natsu for the past week, not that he would have noticed. Natsu hadn't spent much time with his friends lately, unless it was for work. Even then he couldn't really socialize with them while they were on the job.

"I'm fine," Natsu repeated, knowing he didn't sound convincing. His feet felt like they were made of lead with bags of sand attached to his shoulders. Everything felt strenuous to his muscles, even breathing. "I'm fine."

His friends stopped badgering him about his condition after that. He didn't know if it was because they gave up or because they reached the arena. Either way, he was thankful for the peace.

Since they arrived early, the wait for food wasn't long. Natsu fumbled to make sure he didn't spill the food on his plate or his drink on his way back to his room. He ignored the stares he got from his friends, knowing if he looked at them, he would see their disapproval, and he didn't want that.

He made it back to his room a few minutes later, his legs not able to carry him as fast as he wished to go. When he made it back, he knocked on the door, announcing himself so Lucy could answer it.

She did, opening it wide to allow him to come in. He set the plate on the desk before taking a gulp of his drink, wishing it was chocolate milk instead of boiled rain water. He missed how convenient the world used to be before the outbreak. If the zombies never took over, he would be sleeping in, then chowing down on at least three bowls of cereal before starting his day.

The worst he had to do back then was unload trucks or stock shelves at work. Now he had to raid abandoned houses or kill the undead.

Natsu took a deep breath, knowing today he was doing the latter. In that moment, he knew he wasn't ready to try to kill anything, but he hoped when he started working he would be. Hope seemed to be fueling him lately.

Natsu split his food with Lucy, scarfing down his portion so he could rest for a few minutes before he had to go to work. Lucy must have noticed his sluggish behavior too, because she surprised him by asking, "Are you okay?"

Natsu looked up, giving her a nod. "Yeah. Fine." He returned his eyes to his plate, frowning when he saw he had one, maybe two bites left. His stomach wasn't as satisfied as it needed to be, but he couldn't do much about it.

He swallowed down the resentment he felt when he saw Lucy still eating. He had to remind himself it wasn't her fault she wasn't ready to earn her own keep yet. She was still healing, physically and mentally.

Natsu blinked, enjoying the little peace he got from that rest. He took his time opening his eyes, wishing the day was already over and not just beginning.  _'I'm so fucking tired.'_

Once he swallowed his last bite, he set his head on the table, taking advantage of the few minutes of sleep he got. When he woke up, he looked at his watch, seeing he was supposed to be checking out his weapon in two minutes.

"Fuck," he mumbled, legs shaking as he stood up. He looked over at Lucy, seeing she was still sitting at the desk across from him. "I gotta run. Can you go to the bathroom on your own?"

Lucy nodded, watching as he walked to the door. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Natsu was thankful she had managed to go to the bathroom on her own for the past week. It was probably the biggest improvement he saw in her besides her ability to hold a conversation. Of course, the conversations were never long or too personal - _at least when the topic was herself_ , but it was all progress.

"Good. I'll see you when I get off." Natsu locked the door behind him, shoving his key and lanyard into his pocket. Knowing he had to hurry, Natsu started running towards the stairs. He almost tripped when he had to slow down, his legs not doing what his mind was trying to tell them to do.

He ended up being late to collect his weapons, but no one said anything. Natsu joined the group of clearers a minute later, struggling to put his belt on. Deep down Natsu had a bad feeling about today, but he pushed it aside. Today wasn't about himself, it was about killing the undead so they could get more supplies. He could feel sorry for himself later.

Natsu sat in the back of the truck on the way to section three. Normally he would have been sick during the drive, but he was out like a light before the truck even started moving, his arm acting as a pillow against the sides of the bed. By the time they arrived at their destination, he got a little rest, but it wasn't enough to make a difference. If anything, he felt crappier than before.

"Everyone go ahead and stretch," Laxus said after they made it a block away from their starting point.

Natsu did his best to stretch his muscles, spending most of his time on his legs so he could run. He didn't notice the looks of concern he received from Gray and Ultear, focusing all his attention on his task.

Before Natsu knew it, Laxus was telling everyone to move forward. He started running, pulling out one of his knives as he approached his first zombie. It was a walker, taken down relatively easy considering Natsu surprised it.

He felt a rush of energy from his first kill of the day, his heart pounding as he searched for his next target. With every kill, he worked harder to ignore the pain radiating through his body. His mind was trying to tell him to slow down and rest, but he didn't, trying to prove himself wrong by taking down as many zombies as he could.

When the first street was cleared, most people started heading into houses. Natsu was one of them, clearing out the nearest house. He checked every room, killing a zombie that was stuck in the bathroom before deeming the house safe.

He looked at the dead walker, wondering how it was infected. It didn't look like it had been bit, so he guessed it was one of the original humans to turn. A shiver crawled down Natsu's spine when he thought about the first time he saw a zombie turning, dying in front of his eyes before it 'came back'.

Natsu wished he could erase those bad memories, erase the guilt he felt when he thought he killed a human being...  _twice_.

It was bad enough when he thought he ran someone over, but to crush their skull with the door of his truck when he was trying to get away from the bloodthirsty zombie was overkill...  _Literally._

 _'At least we made it,'_  Natsu reminded himself as he made his way to the kitchen, his heart weighing heavily in his chest when he opened the cupboards. He knew what he was about to do was against the rules, but he couldn't stop himself. Despite his burst of adrenaline he felt while killing zombies, he couldn't deny the hunger he felt.

The rules for clearers were simple. Kill as many zombies as possible while staying safe. They were supposed to clear streets, houses, and buildings without taking anything in the process.

Natsu broke that rule as soon as he ripped open a bag of expired chips, shoving them into his mouth to consume as quickly as possible. He tried to convince himself he was okay, that he wasn't doing anything harmful, but he knew that was a lie. For every minute he spent taking care of himself, his comrades spent picking up his slack. Not only that, he was eating food that was meant to be divided up at base.

His stomach twisted with guilt, but that didn't stop him from finishing off the chips. He already broke the rules. What was the point in doing it half-assed?

 _'If it wasn't for Lucy I wouldn't have to—'_  Natsu stopped himself, knowing that blaming Lucy for this wasn't going to solve anything. It wasn't going to get her working any faster, and it wouldn't make him feel better.

It also didn't justify him breaking the rules.

Natsu inhaled a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down before he had to go out there and kill again. He shook his head, realizing he could use his frustration and channel it into something good. It could be used as motivation to keep moving, to not give up.

Natsu ran out of the house, more determined than before.

It proved to be a mistake.

He was rushing himself, getting sloppy with his work and not bothering to check his surroundings. Without spray painting the door of the house he came out of, Natsu headed towards a new house. He didn't notice the zombie laying down on the porch as he entered the house, too focused on clearing it.

He wanted to prove he was still able to fight, but that was what almost got him killed. After Natsu finished clearing the house, he started heading towards the front door. Just as his foot landed on the threshold, a zombie jumped in front of him, moving faster than Natsu could react.

Natsu threw up his hands to defend himself, yelling when he felt pressure on his left hand. His eyes snapped to it, seeing the zombie biting him between his thumb and his index finger. He couldn't stop himself from screaming, fear flooding his body as the zombie snarled.

Natsu jerked his hand away from the zombie's mouth, stumbling as he tried to back up. He tripped, falling hard on his butt. The zombie didn't give him a moment to collect himself, the walking corpse reaching downwards towards him.

Before the zombie could scratch Natsu's bare arms, it was flung to the side. Natsu's eyes shot up, seeing a dark figure standing in front of him. He flinched when it got closer, thinking it was another zombie trying to get a piece of him.

"NATSU!"

He blinked, eyes slowly focusing until he realized it was Gray standing in front of him. Ultear rushed past the two, swinging her bat to crack the zombie's skull open. Laxus and Erik ran inside the house, yelling something towards Natsu, but he couldn't hear him. The blood roaring in his ears left him deaf to their voices.

Natsu felt Gray jerking his arm towards him, fumbling with the strap on his glove. Gray ripped the material off, fingers smoothing over Natsu's to inspect them. He tossed Natsu's hand down a moment later, pulling his friend into a tight hug.

Natsu couldn't process what was happening, his mind foggy and heart beating out of control. His hearing started to fade in and out, catching part of what Gray was mumbling in his ear.

"—dare leave me you Bastard. You can't. I won't let you di—"

Natsu lifted his shaky hand, the one the zombie bit. He turned it over, seeing his skin was pink, but there were no cuts or scrapes. More importantly, there was no blood or bite marks.

Tears flooded Natsu's eyes when reality set in. He choked on a sob as he wrapped his arms around Gray, burying his face into his neck. "I-I... I almost d-d-died." Hot tears streamed down his face, his body shaking as he replayed those last scenes in his head. If he hadn't worn his gloves today, he would have been infected. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Natsu flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders, immediately looking up to see Laxus. He saw the man's lips move, but it took him a second to hear what he was saying.

"—didn't die, and that's what matters! Snap out of it! We need you!"

Natsu heard another voice rambling, saying, "I can't do this," over and over again. It was only when he felt a hand on his jaw pulling his head to the side that Natsu realized it was himself who was rambling.

"Damn it, Natsu! You're alive! Pull yourself together!"

Natsu's body shook as he tried to nod, panic setting in when he felt Gray pulling away from him. He needed something to hold on to, something to keep him grounded. His arms wrapped around himself, his tears stinging as they refused to let up. He swore his heart was going to explode from beating so fast, the strain hurting him, pain radiating through his chest.

Natsu felt someone helping him get back to his feet, then leading him somewhere. He stumbled, eyes unfocused as he kept himself wrapped in his arms. He wondered if he was rambling again, or if he even stopped in the first place. He couldn't think properly, his mind on the verge of shutting down.

Natsu let out a sob when he fell backwards, strong hands pushing him into a chair. Laxus' face was in front of his a second later, his eyes narrowed and voice echoing in Natsu's head. "Stay here and take a break to get yourself together. You're not gonna die, so calm the fuck down."

The man stood to his full height, Natsu's eyes following his movements. "Is this house cleared?"

Natsu felt dizzy from nodding, only to end up shaking his head. "I-I don't kn-know." He couldn't remember if he had or not, his vision and mind blurry.

"Damn it, Natsu," Laxus grunted before walking away to check the house. He came back a moment later, finding Natsu still shaking in his spot. "Stay put until I get you. Don't you dare move from this chair unless your life is in danger. Got it?"

Natsu hesitated before nodding, his mind needing extra time to comprehend the order. "Y-yes."

Laxus left, followed by everyone else in the house. Natsu was alone with his jumbled thoughts, pain coursing through his body as he cried, terrified of what almost happened.

Natsu's hands gripped at his hair as he gasped for air, struggling to keep a hold of himself. "I almost d-died. I almost fucking died!" That would have been it. Done. He shook his head, body racking as another sob forced its way out of him.

"I-I c-can't do this a-anym-more."

Natsu immediately thought about Lucy, anger surging up when he pictured her face. If she was able to hold her own, he wouldn't need to share his food. He wouldn't have to work odd jobs around the base just to get stuff for her either. He spent his day off this week mowing grass just so she could get some more clothes for her, and that wasn't counting the time he washed those old people a second time so Lucy could get another shower.

"I'm d-done," Natsu decided, lowering his head to rest it on the table in front of him. He clenched his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as he cried. He blamed Lucy for what happened.  _'If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be this weak.'_

In over three months, that had been the closest call for him. He knew if he tried to keep going like this, he was really going to end up dead.

 _'Lucy's not worth my life.'_  He shook as more tears sprang loose, his head hurting from his sinuses, brought on my his crying.  _'Something needs to change. This isn't fair.'_

Natsu didn't understand why she got to stay in his room, completely safe while he was risking his life and health for her sake. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew something had to happen.

He couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

Gray looked over at the passenger seat, seeing Natsu was leaning his head against the glass, panting. Sweat dripped down his forehead, but Gray didn't know if it was from his motion sickness or the trauma he just faced.

After Laxus returned to get Natsu, he found he was unable to return to work. The near-death experience had Natsu too rattled, so Gray was told to take him away. After finding a suitable car, Gray took his friend and started driving towards the creek.

Gray turned his gaze to the road, angry at Natsu for putting himself in that situation. If he wasn't helping that damn girl, he wouldn't be in this mess. It wasn't Natsu's responsibility to feed or take care of her, but he kept doing it despite it hindering his health.

Clenching his teeth, Gray asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

Natsu didn't move from his spot, his eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed into a tight line. Gray thought he wasn't going to say anything, but after a minute, Natsu mumbled, "I don't know."

That answer only pissed Gray off more. It seemed simple to him. Kick that girl to the curb. She wasn't doing anything to benefit Natsu, only draining every bit of energy the guy had, which wasn't much. Gray knew all about Lucy waking Natsu up at all hours of the night with her screams. He was too far away to hear it, but Erza told him about it.

That, combined with Natsu sharing his food was enough to leave him too weak to defend himself against that zombie. He had seen it go down, not able to stop the zombie before it bit at Natsu's gloved-hand.

Acid shot up his throat at the thought of his best friend dying, but he forced it down. What made him more angry was the fact that it was all that girl's fault.  _'She needs to go.'_

Gray didn't know why Lucy wasn't working, and quite frankly, he didn't care. The girl was nothing but trouble as far as he could tell. "You're not responsible for her," he said, wondering if Natsu would know what he was talking about.

Natsu's lips twisted as his foggy eyes opened. "I know," he mumbled, not bothering to look at Gray.

Dark blue eyes narrowed as Gray glanced over. "What are you going to do?"

"I said I don't know!" Natsu snapped, glaring back at him. "Just drop it!"

"No!" Gray slammed on the brakes of the car, stopping them in the middle of the street. The neighborhood they had stopped in was silent aside from the breeze rustling the trees and a few birds chirping. However, neither could enjoy the peace and quiet, both taking part in a screaming match inside the car. "You almost  _died_ because of her! You need to—"

"What?!" Natsu asked, glaring at him. "What do you suggest I do? Stop feeding her? Let her starve!"

"It's better than letting you starve!"

Natsu shook his head, clearly not accepting that answer. "I can't do that! I promised I'd help her! That's what I'm gonna do!"

Gray's hands balled into fists, wishing he had a punching bag in front of him to release his anger. He almost saw his best friend die, all because he was helping some girl who refused to help herself. "There's a difference between helping her and sacrificing yourself for her!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he shouted, "I know! Damn it! I fucking know she's making things worse, but I don't know what to do!"

Reeling back at Natsu's confession, Gray lowered his voice. "Have you tried talking to her or something? Telling her she needs to work?"

Natsu scoffed, turning his body so he was looking forward. "If you haven't noticed, she's not much of a talker."

"That's it? You can't find out why she's not working?" Gray pressed, seeing something flash in Natsu's eyes.

Shrugging, Natsu muttered under his breath, almost too low for Gray to hear him. "She has her reasons."

"What are they?" Gray's question caused Natsu to flinch, as if he didn't expect Gray to hear.

Shaking his head, Natsu said, "I can't say. I told her I wouldn't tell."

"Really?" Gray's anger came back, his blood feeling icy as it traveled through his veins. "Really?! You almost died because of her and you're going to keep her fucking secrets?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" Natsu growled, baring his teeth at his friend. "I'm just trying to keep my word. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There is when it almost gets you killed!" Gray studied Natsu's face, seeing him turn away. If he had to guess, he would say Natsu didn't have a good answer for him. Taking a deep breath, Gray said, "Look, I'm not trying to be a dick, but she needs to suck it up and get a job. We all have one. Nobody gets handouts anymore."

Gray paused, realizing that wasn't true. "Well, kids and old people do, but that's different. Lucy looks like she can work, she's just choosing not to. And you just said so yourself that there's a reason. We're all fucked up from this, but you don't see us slacking off. She needs to work. It's as simple as that."

The face Natsu made suggested Gray might be wrong, but he didn't give any explanation. "Whatever," he said with a sigh, refusing to look at Gray. "Just drive me to the damn creek."

"First admit it's that girl's fault."

Natsu huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I already did. Just drive and leave me alone. I don't need a fucking lecture."

Gray bit his tongue, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Natsu when he got like that. He let off the brake, allowing himself a small smile when Natsu groaned because the car rolled forward. It was the only revenge he could take for his friend's shitty attitude.

He didn't blame Natsu. Being kind was in his nature. He blamed that Lucy chick for taking advantage of his kindness. She was the reason his friend almost died.

_'And I'll make sure she fucking knows it.'_

Since Natsu was too focused on keeping himself from getting sick, Gray reached over, easily pulling on the lanyard that stuck out from Natsu's pocket. He did it slowly, stuffing the thing in his jeans when it was out.

He would need Natsu's room key if he wanted to confront Lucy, knowing Natsu wouldn't let him if he knew his plan.

Gray turned his eyes to the road again, his lips sealed as he made his way to the creek to drop Natsu off since he wasn't fit to be a clearer today.

* * *

Gray stormed through the halls of Fairy Tail, making his way to Natsu's room. The key was already in his hand, red lanyard swaying with his steps. The longer Gray thought about it, the angrier he became. Things were already fucked up before. Natsu didn't need Lucy making it worse.

He shoved the key into the lock, turning it to unlock the door. He swung it open, eyes locking onto the object of his anger, sitting peacefully at the desk with a book in her hand.

Lucy turned to look at him, eyes widening a second later. Gray slammed the door shut behind him, not giving her a second to talk or scream before he was yelling, unable to hold back his rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lucy flinched, dropping the book on the desk as she shrank down, eyes flooding with tears. She shook her head, but Gray wasn't having it.

"You almost got Natsu killed! KILLED! I almost lost my best friend because of you!"

Her eyes widened, lips parting as her hands started to shake. Her lower lip trembled as she struggled to talk. "Is h-h-he al-alr-alright?"

Gray took a step closer to Lucy, easily towering over her. She scrambled backwards, falling out of her seat onto the floor. She scooted until she was pressed against the wall, holding up on arm in a defensive manner. "N-no," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Gray ignored her, not buying her act. She had been at Fairy Tail for over two weeks. In his mind, that was plenty of time to get adjusted. He was convinced she was just using Natsu, playing him for a fool.

"Don't act like you fucking give a damn!" Gray yelled, making Lucy flinch again. He didn't like scaring women, but he needed this girl to get it through her head. Natsu wasn't invincible. What she was doing was harmful to him.

However, even if Gray wanted to keep a level head, he couldn't. He kept thinking about the fear in Natsu's eyes when he thought he was going to die, the way he shook even after he found out he wasn't infected. Gray never wanted to see his friend like that again.

That drove him to say some harsh things, knowing he was probably crossing a line or two, but he didn't care. Gray grabbed the book she was reading, throwing it against the wall. The spine broke as a few pages fell out, but that wasn't what he cared about. He saw the way the girl flinched when it crashed against the wall, fear flashing through her brown eyes. "He's out there risking his life so you can sit on your lazy ass and read! How the fuck is that fair?!"

Lucy didn't answer, which only made Gray angrier. "I know he's just your meal ticket! Nothing more!"

Lucy shook her head, her body trembling as she sobbed. "N-no h-h-he's n-not," she mumbled, snot collecting under her nose.

That wasn't enough to stop Gray's anger. Honestly, he didn't know if anything could at that point. "You're ruining his life!"

Lucy tried to swallow, but she only seemed to struggle. She looked up at Gray, eyes pleading, but he wasn't falling for it. "N-N-Natsu's m-my fr... H-he's my fr-friend."

"Yeah?" Gray started, voice cold as ice. He narrowed his eyes, hands coiling into tight fists as he growled. "That might be true, but you're certainly not his."

He took a step closer, seeing the way Lucy jolted. He glared down at her, not understanding why Natsu was trying so hard to keep her alive. Maybe if she was working he could see trying to help her, but she was doing nothing but sitting on her ass all day and night, contributing nothing to the base.

"Friend's don't hurt each other." Gray stared at her hard enough that she had to look away, her body racking with another sob. His nose scrunched up, rage controlling him. "You're nothing but a parasite. Either do something, or get lost."

He didn't wait for a reply. Turning around, Gray headed for the door, slamming it closed. He ripped the key away, not bothering to lock it back. Gray's only regret was that Happy had to deal with his yelling. He didn't want to scare the cat, only scare Lucy.

Kindness clearly wasn't getting anywhere with the girl, so maybe fear could. Gray figured it was worth a shot. Besides, he felt a little better now that he finally got that out. He had been holding onto his annoyance for the girl for a while, but today he snapped.

He valued his friends' lives far more than some stranger, especially when she was the cause of the problem.

Gray walked down the stairs and towards an exit, needing a walk to clear his head and settle his frantic heartbeat. He ended up walking towards the football field, planning on using the track there.

He had at least another hour before the water gatherers would make it back for the day, so he knew he had time before he had to face Natsu. He figured he would get yelled at for what he did, but he honestly didn't care.

"Someone had to say it," Gray mumbled, knowing he could have been a lot uglier if he wanted to. In his opinion, what he said was long overdue. He hoped that girl would take his advice to either get a job or leave.

Either way, he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Sixteen: "I'm sorry."
> 
> I wonder who's apologizing? Any guesses. Okay, before you get mad at Gray, think of his side of things. He almost saw his best friend die, and in his mind it was for no good reason. Natsu's the only one who knows what happened to Lucy. Gray's completely in the dark. He can guess that something bad happened, but since everyone else is keeping themselves together for the most part, he doesn't see why Lucy can't either.
> 
> Now, who thinks Gray could have handled that better? Who thinks he should have done something else? Who thinks he was justified in what he did/said to Lucy? What do you think about Natsu's reaction to almost getting infected? Slight spoiler: No one at the base has tried chopping off a limb if they got bit, so they don't know if that would work anyways if he had been really bitten.
> 
> Oh, and yeah, I'm a troll. :P I guess I could've added in there that he was wearing a glove in the beginning, but why ruin the surprise? It definitely wasn't a dream, but at the same time I couldn't chop off Natsu's hand. He's gonna need those for things.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Every kudo, hit, and comment is very much appreciated! Shout out to those amazing people who commented last time: G_Luna, Sam, JuustaJohn, Valythe, and Liss4D!! Thank you for reading!


	16. I'm sorry

**Chapter Sixteen: I'm sorry**

_(October 20th, 2017, Friday Afternoon)_

The air brushing past Natsu was colder than it had been that morning. He wondered how long it would be until he needed to wear more appropriate clothes. Despite the cold not bothering him, he knew he was still susceptible to getting sick if he wasn't careful.

Natsu walked along the cut grass, making sure he didn't touch his legs to the overgrown areas. He knew ticks and fleas thrived in those parts, along with other insects and snakes. Living past the outbreak let him know 'The Walking Dead' had a few errors, one of them being the trimmed grass during some episodes.

Seeing as most of the grass came up to Natsu's knees or higher, he wasn't buying it.

Natsu walked down the steps towards the football field, easily finding Gray. He was the only other person there, jogging along the track. Natsu couldn't help but sigh, wishing he had that energy. Before Lucy, he would run beside his friend when they had the time, but now he was exhausted just walking to the field.

When Gray made his way towards Natsu, he slowed down, panting as he grinned. "Hey, you feelin' better?"

Natsu nodded, trying not to think too much about what happened earlier in the day. It had taken him awhile to get control over his wild emotions, but he was managing now. "Yeah, much."

Gray pulled up his shirt, wiping some of his sweat off his forehead. "So, what's up? Did ya come to join?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nah. Way too tired for all that."

Gray nodded, turning to glance at the track before looking back at Natsu. "Right."

"I actually came by to ask if you've seen my room key? I think I dropped it in section three, but no one else has seen it."

"Oh, yeah." Gray stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out the familiar red lanyard. "It was in the car."

Natsu grabbed it, stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks." He started to turn, but Gray put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Where are you going?"

Natsu raised a brow, thinking the answer was obvious. "Back to my room. I wanna try to sleep before dinner."

"Sure you don't wanna hang out for a bit?"

Natsu shook his head, his eyes feeling heavy. He took a deep breath, his lungs hurting from the simple action. "I'm really fucking tired. I need to sleep." Plus, he wanted to smoke a cigarette after that long day. Hell, he was considering smoking two, just to calm his shaky nerves.

"Fair enough," Gray said, letting go of him. "Think I'm gonna run a few more laps before I head back in."

"Have fun with that," Natsu laughed, turning to walk away. He heard Gray's steps pick up as he ran off, burning energy Natsu would kill for. He went back to the school, heading down the halls. He found himself smiling at the thought of sleep, knowing he desperately needed it.

Natsu stepped inside his room after unlocking the door. He heard the gentle patter of paws as Happy came running up, meowing a greeting at his owner.

Natsu bent down, giving Happy four pets before his eyes flitted to the floor, seeing something out of place. He picked up a key, realizing it was the one that belonged to Lucy. Looking up, Natsu searched for the girl, frowning when he didn't see her.

_'Is she hiding in the closet again?'_

Natsu didn't think she would be. She had gotten a lot better since she arrived at Fairy Tail. Still, he knew it didn't take much to spook the girl. He knocked on the door, calling out her name to see if she was there. When she didn't answer, he opened the door, finding the closet empty.

"Lucy?" he asked, looking back at the room. Her bed was made, which struck him as odd since she hadn't made it before. He headed to it, seeing she also filled Happy's food and water bowl. "Huh..."

Natsu looked at the bookcases, seeing everything was still in its proper place. The only difference was Lucy's books she borrowed from the library were gone, now stacked on the desk.

He moved closer to the desk, finding his phone lying on top of it, the charger plugged in. He tried to see what she was watching last, but he realized she turned the device off.

Natsu looked at the door, wondering where she went. "Maybe she went to the bathroom," he mumbled, heading towards the door. He paused, deciding he should wait. If Lucy was going by herself, it was better to let her finish on her own. She was doing well, he didn't want her to start relying on him again.

Natsu opened a window before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his bookcase. He smiled as he sat down at the desk, lighting his cigarette as he thought about Lucy. He was angry at her earlier because she wasn't progressing fast enough, but it was just the heat of the moment.

Now that he had time to cool off and think about Lucy's situation, he decided it wasn't her fault.  _He_  chose to help her, so some of the blame was on himself. At the end of the day Natsu had to remind himself that Lucy was doing better.

When Natsu finished his cigarette and Lucy hadn't shown up, Natsu decided to take the opportunity to change into comfortable clothes. He sighed as he slipped on a dark red tank top and gym shorts, wishing the fabric was softer. It seemed impossible to keep clothes soft while washing them in the creek, but it was better to have uncomfortable clothes than dirty ones.

Natsu stretched his arms as he sat at the desk again, wondering when Makarov would be making the switch. Their leader decided to stop with the laundry detail since they had a good supply of clothes on hand, but he didn't say when that would happen. He did mention that it might be temporary since winter was coming up. He wanted more people gathering supplies and water to ensure the base would be stocked in case they couldn't leave if it snowed.

Natsu frowned when five minutes passed and Lucy still hadn't showed up. He stood, deciding he would head to the bathroom to check on her. His feet stopped moving when something caught his eye, his head turning to look at the whiteboard.

_**I'm sorry** _

Natsu blinked twice before heading towards it, fingers ghosting over the words as he furrowed his brows.  _'Lucy wrote this, right? No one else was here...'_  He walked to the bathroom quicker, now wondering why Lucy wrote something like that. As far as he was concerned, Lucy didn't know about what happened today, therefore she had no reason to be sorry.

 _'Maybe it's because of something else?'_  Natsu thought as he stopped outside of the bathroom, pushing the door open to reveal the dark area. He saw no flashlights, letting him know no one was inside. Still, he knocked on the open door, hearing the sound echo in the room. "Lucy? Are you in here?"

He was met with silence, causing his stomach to twist. If she wasn't in the room and not in the bathroom, he didn't know where she could be.

 _'The library?'_  he thought, deciding to head there next. Every time she went without him she said she took Happy with her, but the cat was still in his room. Natsu walked into the library, frowning when he saw no flashlights being used in there as well. "Hey! Lucy! You in here?" Once again, no one responded.

Natsu shook his head, confused because Lucy didn't wander around the halls or school. Hell, she finally managed to go to the bathroom and library without him, so he doubted she went for a casual stroll.

 _'Maybe she has to go number two?'_  Natsu went back to his room to lock his door before heading outside to the porta potties. His frown deepened when he saw each one was unoccupied. He knocked on them just in case, calling out Lucy's name, but there was no response.

_'Where the fuck did she go?'_

Panic set in as he walked back into the school, thinking the worst.  _'What if Makarov got rid of her? What if he got tired of waiting for her to get better?'_  As Natsu made his way towards the office, he noticed someone walking towards him in the hall. His eyes widened when he realized it was his friend, hoping he might be helpful.

"Hey Gray," Natsu started, feeling his chest tighten from stress. "Have you seen Lucy around?"

Gray raised a brow, sweat dripping down his face before he wiped it off with his arm. "Not since earlier."

Relief flooded Natsu. Since Gray didn't look panicked, he figured that meant when he saw Lucy she was alright. However, his second thought made him nervous.  _'Why did he see Lucy?'_

"When'd you see her?"

Gray shrugged, but his eyes fell to the side, refusing to meet Natsu's gaze. "Before you got back. Why?"

Instead of answering Gray's question, Natsu asked his own. "Did she say anything?"

Gray shook his head. "Not really. I mean, kinda, but not a lot. Ya know?"

That relief Natsu felt earlier started vanishing. "Did she say she was going anywhere?"

Gray finally met Natsu's eyes, his voice calm as he asked, "Why?"

Natsu swallowed past the lump growing in his throat, worried over Lucy's whereabouts. He didn't like not knowing where she was, unsure if she was okay or not. "She's missing."

Gray slowly nodded as he muttered, "Huh..."

"What?" Natsu found himself asking, wondering why Gray didn't look more surprised.

Looking away again, Gray whispered under his breath, "I didn't think she'd really leave."

Natsu heard him, the fear inside him doubling. "What are you talking about?"

Gray sighed before running a hand through his dark hair. He paused, biding his time. "I may have went to see her when I got back." He paused, causing Natsu's anxiety to rise. "I told her she needed to start working or she should leave."

Natsu's eyes widened, shocked for a moment before anger sparked within him. "You did what?!" He ignored the odd glances he received from a few people passing by, his attention on Gray. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

Gray gritted his teeth as he looked around. He huffed before jerking a thumb towards the closest stairs. "Do you wanna talk about this in private?"

"No I don't wanna talk in private!" Natsu felt his blood boiling. He had spent so much time trying to get Lucy better, only for Gray to come in and scare the girl. He had no doubts that was what happened. She already felt uncomfortable with Gray because of the questions he asked, so to have him talk to her alone and say she needed to do something would make things worse. "Tell me why you did that! You had no right!"

"She's a burden!" Gray shouted back, dark eyes narrowing. "I was doing you a favor!"

"You weren't!" Natsu snapped, shaking his head. "What... What the actual fuck?! Where'd she go?"

"How the hell would I know? I haven't seen her since." Gray crossed his arms over his body as he turned. "Why do you care anyways? If she's gone you don't have to take care of her."

Natsu opened his mouth to yell, but stopped once he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked up, blinking twice when he saw Romeo's mother. He couldn't remember her name in that moment, his anger clouding his mind. "What?" he asked, voice harsher than he intended for the woman.

"I saw Lucy earlier," she said, letting go of Natsu's shoulder. Judging by her tone, she didn't sound offended by his outburst. "She was heading outside."

"When was this?!" Natsu asked, wishing he didn't sound desperate. He needed to get to Lucy and assure her she wasn't a burden to him. She was his friend who just needed some extra help. He didn't want Gray to erase all the progress she had made.

"Maybe thirty minutes ago?" The woman pointed towards where the JROTC room used to be. "She went out the doors near there. I tried asking her if she was alright, but she wouldn't talk to me."

"Did she look okay?" Natsu asked, frowning when the woman shook her head.

"She was crying. I wanted to help but she was surprisingly quick. Ran away when I got too close."

Natsu clenched his teeth before glaring at Gray. It was his fault Lucy was upset. If he hadn't interfered, Lucy wouldn't be missing. "See what you did?!"

Before Gray could say anything, Natsu turned back to the woman. "Thanks." He took off, jogging down the hall towards the school's exit despite his body feeling heavy. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't look back. He didn't want anyone following him, especially Gray.

Natsu waited until he burst through the exit before glaring over his shoulder, sending his friend a growl. "Stop following me!"

"Why? If I don't stop you no one will!" Gray ran next to Natsu, beating him since he had more energy to spare. "Why are you trying so hard for that girl anyways? She hasn't done anything to help you."

Natsu didn't bother looking at Gray, his anger growing the longer he was near. "That doesn't matter. She's my friend. I'm going to help her."

"You're going to end up dead if you keep this up."

Natsu didn't answer, too tired and frustrated to come up with a response. He walked around the school, trying to figure out where Lucy would have gone. He hoped she stayed where the grass was cut, knowing it would be harder to find her if she hid in the tall grass. Some of it came up past his hips.

"Lucy!" he called out, hearing Gray scoff beside him. Natsu did his best to ignore him, but it seemed impossible, especially when he started talking again.

"Doubt she'll respond."

Natsu's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to punch Gray in the face. He didn't have all the energy in the world, but he could muster enough to throw a decent punch. "Just leave me alone. This is none of your business."

"It is when she's endangering my friend."

"I can handle myself!" Natsu shouted, throat feeling raw. He tried walking faster, but Gray kept up.

"No, you fucking can't! You almost died because of that parasite! She—"

Natsu didn't give him a chance to say anything else. He whirled around before punching Gray's chest, surprising him. "Don't!"

"What?!" Gray narrowed his eyes before gesturing towards Natsu's body. "You're barely able to move around. You admitted it's her fault you're like this! Why try so hard for someone who's not even helping herself?"

"I was just angry earlier. I didn't mean what I said." Natsu tried turning away, but Gray stepped in his way. "Go away!"

"No!" Gray shook his head before taking a deep breath. "Look, maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her, but—"

"You  _yelled_ at her?!" Natsu gaped at his friend, shocked and appalled. "What the hell happened to you? You never yelled at girls before this shit!"

"Things changed!" Gray defended himself, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Natsu, you... you almost died today! I don't understand why you can't just face the facts! That girl is making things worse for you. I don't want to lose my best friend. I won't."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he looked down, not knowing what to say. His eyes squeezed shut as his hands clenched into fists. They shook as he fought off the sob wanting to rack through his body. He couldn't do this. He just wanted to rest. He didn't want to deal with all the drama around him.

Despite knowing Lucy was the reason he was weaker than normal, he wasn't ready to give up on her. He wouldn't give up on her if he had a say in it, which he did. He was still breathing, still living. Until he took his last breath, he would continue to do what he thought was right.

"Lucy's getting better," he mumbled, unsure if he was trying to convince Gray or himself. "Every day she gets a little better. She talks to me, and she keeps Happy company while I'm gone. She's improving. You just can't see it."

"How's she improving?" Gray asked, sounding half-curious. "She's been at Fairy Tail for over two weeks. That's enough time for her to get better. She should be working to support herself. You shouldn't be doing it for her."

Natsu shook his head, knowing his friend was wrong. "With what she's been through, she needs more time. Hell, she just started going to the bathroom by herself."

When Gray didn't respond right away, Natsu looked up, seeing the man was flabbergasted. His eyes were wide as he asked, "As opposed to  _what?!_  Wetting the bed?!"

Natsu looked to the side, not wanting to tell Gray what Lucy had been doing before she worked up the courage to go on her own. However, his lack of a response only made Gray believe his own words.

"Is she doing that?!"

"No!" Natsu shouted, realizing it was worse to let Gray assume. "She was using a cup." Before Gray could comment, Natsu was walking away again. "I'm wasting time. I need to go find her."

Natsu looked around the base, calling out her name a few more times. He didn't shout too loud, knowing it was unwise to draw attention to Fairy Tail, even if the zombies had been cleared from the area. More could always stroll up since they didn't have people patrolling the area right outside of the base.

When Natsu made a complete circle around Fairy Tail, he stopped walking.  _'Where did she go?!'_  He wished he was better at tracking, then he could just follow the trail she left. Instead, he used common sense and went back to the exit he knew she took.

"Okay," he mumbled, looking around at the grass. "Which way did she go?" He walked forward, ignoring the footsteps beside him. Gray hadn't left him alone, not that he thought he would. Despite them being best friends for most of their lives, Gray never listened to Natsu, and vise versa.

"If you really wanna find her you should talk to the gate guards," Gray suggested, but Natsu shook his head.

He saw some tall grass crushed, so he followed the trail. When he made it to the perimeter of the school, he looked up. "No need." Natsu took a deep breath, already exhausted thinking about what he was about to do. "She jumped the fence."

"How do you know?"

Natsu reached up, grabbing a few stands of blonde hair. He didn't bother showing them to Gray, instead inspecting them on his own. "I think this is her hair." If he hadn't walked forward, he would have never been able to find the clue on his own.

Natsu turned, heading towards the arena. He wasn't surprised when Gray followed him, asking, "Where are you going now?"

"To get my knives," Natsu replied, mentally preparing himself to go off base again. He was still rattled from this morning, but he knew the area around the base was relatively safe. He didn't intend on lowering his guard, but he could if he wanted to.

"Are you really going after her?" Gray asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

Natsu didn't bother looking at Gray, keeping his head straight as he walked around the school towards the arena. It would be dark in a few hours, so he had to work quickly so he wouldn't get stuck outside at night. "Because she's my friend."

"Is she really your friend?" Gray walked beside Natsu, trying to meet his gaze, but Natsu refused. "She's dead weight. You're better off without her holding you back."

Natsu let out a low growl as he glared at Gray. "Just shut the hell up! You already made things bad enough. Just lay off!"

"Oh, so when I make things bad you're okay with ditching me, but that girl almost gets you killed and you're off trying to save her? What kind of fucked up logic is that?!"

Natsu stopped walking so he could face Gray, brows knitted together as he bared his teeth. "Almost! That's the keyword in all of this! I didn't die! I didn't get infected!" He threw up his left hand to show Gray. "See? No bite, nothing! I'm fine! Yeah it was scary, but it's over now! Besides, it was my choice to help Lucy, so it's not all her fault anyways. If you want someone to blame, blame me!"

"The only reason I should blame you is because you're a dumbass!" Gray yelled, causing Natsu to scoff. "She's obviously using you! Hell! If she can jump a fence she can definitely go get some damn water! That's the easiest fucking job on this base and yet she won't even do that?! She's taking advantage of you and you're just letting her do it!"

"You think I'm dumb enough to not see if I'm being taken advantage of?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, his anger flaring out of control, like a fire touching gasoline. "Lucy's not doing that! She's my friend! And I'm gonna get her back!"

"There has to be a better reason than she's your friend! You have friends who are worried about you, and yet you still keep hurting yourself for that girl! Why?!"

Natsu turned away as he started walking off, not caring if Gray heard him or not. "Because she obviously can't take care of herself. I said I was gonna help her, so I'm helping."

"You can't do everything for her," Gray said, still following Natsu. "She's not your responsibility."

"Maybe not, but I can try." That was the last thing Natsu said to Gray before entering the arena to get his knives. His demeanor didn't change when he walked up to the weapons room, his glare fixing on Nobarly. The two hadn't gotten along since the boy made those insensitive comments about Lucy, but they didn't need to be friendly to do their jobs.

"I need my knives," Natsu said, his chest tightening when Gray stepped up next to him.

"Get my ax too while you're at it."

Natsu bit his inner cheek, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Nobarly or his friends. Those guys were assholes and would use whatever ammo they could get to pester Natsu.

Once the two men were given their weapons, they headed out of the arena, a guard walking behind them to make sure they left the base. Natsu was tempted to use his truck, but he figured he would have better luck finding her on foot. If she left about thirty minutes ago, she couldn't have gotten too far.

Natsu waited until they were off base before shooting a glare at Gray. "Don't follow me."

Gray's eyes widened, his jaw going slack. "What? Why?"

Natsu wished he could ignore the hurt that flashed through Gray's eyes, but he couldn't. Deep down he knew his friend was looking out for him, even if he went about it in the wrong way. Still, he couldn't risk Gray coming with him.

"You're the reason she left. I don't want her running off if she sees you." Natsu didn't think he could keep up if she ran away. He was acting tough, but it was a facade. He struggled to keep himself together.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself just to get bitten by a damn walker. We almost lost you today. I'm not letting you die." Gray paused, but Natsu didn't respond. After huffing, Gray added, "What do you think would've happened if you did get infected today? Can you imagine how upset all of us would've been? We all love you, Natsu. It's not fair to anyone to have you risking your life like this."

Natsu tried ignoring Gray's words, but it was useless. He knew his friends would be torn up if he did die today. They would have cried and mourned his death. He couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for them if they had to bury his body.

His green eyes pricked as he thought of his dad. If he died today, he never would have been able to see his face again. Natsu's heart dropped, knowing he couldn't do everything alone. He had to stay alive for everyone, not just himself.

Natsu sighed, his shoulders falling. "Fine, you can come, but keep your distance. I don't want her getting spooked when I find her."

He was thankful Gray didn't say 'if' he found her, knowing he couldn't yell at his friend off base. It was too dangerous to risk it.

The two men walked in silence. Natsu headed towards the part of the fence where he found those hairs before looking around. The school was surrounded by a few neighborhoods and a park that led into a golf course. He didn't know which way she would have walked, so he went forward, hoping he was on the right path.

Natsu studied the ground as he walked, looking for any signs of his missing roommate. His eyes widened when he saw some small footprints in a patch of dirt, wondering if they belonged to Lucy. He tried following them, but they cut off after a few steps.

Deciding it was best to head in that direction, Natsu set out, keeping his pace quick so he could find her sooner. He realized he wasn't dressed to be off base when a cold breeze brushed past his bare shoulders. If he encountered a zombie, he would have to make sure it didn't touch him, his tank top and shorts providing little protection.

He found himself thankful Gray was with him. As angry as he was with the man, he couldn't deny the comfort he felt knowing his friend was there to help him if he needed it. He knew he wouldn't stay mad at Gray forever. The two of them had too much history between them to let this ruin their friendship.

However, if he found Lucy dead because she left the base after Gray yelled at her, Natsu didn't think he could forgive his friend for that.

If Natsu had to guess, he would say they walked half a mile before finding another clue. They were entering a neighborhood, one they cleared first after the outbreak began. It wasn't Natsu who found the clue, but Gray.

"That window wasn't broken before," he mumbled, pointing at the first house.

"How do you know?" Natsu asked, skepticism thick in his tone, but he proceeded towards it regardless.

"It was one of the ones I cleared. I remember the door was unlocked, so I didn't need to break the window. I bet the runner who painted the door locked it behind them."

Natsu nodded before picking up his pace, hoping Gray was right. He approached the house with caution, hand hovering over one of his knives. The door was marked for a house that was cleared of both supplies and zombies, but the walking corpses could always find their way back.

When Natsu reached the front porch, he heard it. Soft whimpers sounded from the house, followed by a sniffle. His heart tightened, recognizing the sound of Lucy's crying. He had heard it plenty of times before.

After taking a deep breath, Natsu knocked on the house, just beside the window. He heard a gasp from inside, then silence. He steadied himself, wanting to sound calm so he didn't alarm her.

"Lucy. It's me, Natsu." He waited for a reply, but he didn't receive one. "I'm gonna come inside. Okay?" Once again, silence.

Natsu gestured for Gray to stay still, not wanting him to alert her. He used the butt of his knife to chip away at the remaining glass before climbing in, careful not to cut himself. The house smelled of a rotting corpse, his nose scrunching in disgust. It didn't surprise him.

In the beginning, they let the zombies fall where they were slain without trying to clean up the mess afterwards. He knew if he looked around, he would find a dead zombie, but he wasn't interested in investigating. Instead, he made his way through the house, looking for Lucy.

He didn't have to search too hard, finding her in the back room. Judging by the washer and dryer, he guessed it was a laundry room, Lucy tucked between the dryer and the wall. The lack of light made it difficult for him to see her, so he pushed aside the curtains of a window, allowing some light to shine into the room.

Instead of talking to her right away, Natsu sat down a few feet away. He propped his back against the wall, his legs thanking him for the rest, even if he knew it was temporary.

Lucy wouldn't meet his gaze, her body coiled in a ball with her face hidden by her knees and hair. She was shaking, his sharp hearing picking up her muffled sniffles with ease. He allowed her a moment to get used to his presence, wanting to see how badly Gray affected her before he started trying to talk to her.

A minute passed before Lucy looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped at them with the sleeve of her jacket. His eyes followed the movement, catching a glimpse at her hair. A lock of hair wasn't secured in her ponytail like the rest of her hair. He didn't have to guess how it happened, knowing she got it caught on the fence when she was making her escape. He figured she was too busy trying to leave to care about fixing her appearance.

Natsu opened his mouth, pausing before whispering to the frightened girl. "Hey Lucy."

She flinched at his voice, causing his heart to sink. His anger for what his friend did increased, but he had to push it down, not wanting to take his anger out on her. He knew it was a dumb question before he asked, but he didn't know what else to say. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy shook her head before scooting back, her eyes falling to the ground while a few tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. He wanted to ask how long she had been in the house, but he knew it didn't matter.

"Have you ran into any zombies?" he asked, realizing that was the question he should have asked first. It was unlikely, but still possible.

Lucy shook her head again before swallowing thickly. "N-n-no."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared towards where Gray was outside of the house. She had gotten better at talking with him, but now she was reverting back to when he first met her.  _'All that progress is wasted.'_

Deciding he could deal with his frustration later, Natsu tried to get Lucy to talk back to him. "Why'd you leave the base?"

She didn't answer him right away, causing him to wonder if she was going to talk to him at all. He gave her a minute, thankful when she mumbled. "I-I h-h-had to l-leave."

Natsu's first thought was Makarov, but he knew it wasn't the old man. Gramps said Lucy could stay, so that wasn't it. "Did Gray tell you to leave?"

Lucy's nails dug into the sweatpants she wore, but she didn't answer him. Sighing, Natsu said, "You don't have to leave. No one's making you." When she didn't reply, his frown deepened. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach, wishing he could know what was going on in her mind so he could get through to her better.

"Did you leave your key because you weren't plannin' on coming back?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes flitting to his for a second before dropping to the floor. "Y-yes."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He was glad she locked the door behind her on her way out so no one would take his stuff, but he didn't want her to leave the base. He already figured she slipped the key back under the door after locking it, the small space at the bottom being big enough to allow a key to pass through. He wished she hadn't left, knowing it would be difficult bringing her back.

If he was able to convince her to come to Fairy Tail a second time, he would need to get her and himself processed again. That was going to be hard on the girl, especially after dealing with what Gray did to her.

"Did Gray hurt you?" Natsu asked, not thinking his friend would take things that far. Still, he wanted to see her reaction.

Lucy shook her head, her body shaking as she suppressed a sob. "N-no. H-he d-d-didn't."

"That's good," Natsu breathed. The outbreak had changed everyone, but he didn't think his friend was capable of hurting a defenseless girl. Natsu was now more thankful he didn't let Gray know it was Lucy who sliced his cheek, thinking Gray might have yelled at Lucy sooner.

Gray was like Natsu, loyal to a fault.

"I'm glad I found you," Natsu confessed, setting his hands in his lap as he let his guard down. Gray was outside to make sure nothing dangerous got too close, and Natsu trusted that Lucy wouldn't harm him, not that she could even if she wanted to.

"Y-you sh—" Lucy swallowed before taking a shaky breath. "You sh-shouldn't h-have come."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, his brows furrowing.

Lucy shook her head, a few drops of tears landing on the ground in front of her. "Y-you're better off w-without m-m-me."

Natsu tried to ignore the way his heart plummeted. He put on a strained smile, hoping it would convince her he was okay. "Let me be the judge of that." Lucy said nothing, only shaking as she cried. His fake smile fell, realizing it was pointless to try to lie to her. She might have been damaged, but she didn't seem stupid.

"Will you come back to Fairy Tail with me?"

Before he finished his sentence, Lucy was already shaking her head. He didn't think it was possible, but she wrapped herself tighter in her arms, shrinking away from him. "N-no."

"Please?" He looked around, seeing most of the room was bare, just like the rest of the house. Since it was one of the first ones they raided, they took everything of use. She wouldn't be able to survive in the house, or even the neighborhood. She would have to travel to a place where they hadn't cleared yet, but then she would face the dangers of dealing with the undead.

If she couldn't handle Gray's yelling, there was no way she was going to take down a zombie, let alone multiple ones.

"You can't live here." If she stayed, she would die. If she left and tried to find food, she would die. The only option he saw was her returning to Fairy Tail. She wasn't strong enough on her own. He wished she was, but from what he saw, she wasn't. "It's not safe."

Lucy shook her head yet again, her watery eyes finding his. "I-I g-g-got you h-hurt."

Natsu's eyes widened, his heart sinking further.  _'Is that why she left? She was worried about me?'_  He shoved that thought aside, needing to convince her she was wrong before she shut down on him. "I'm fine, see." He held out his arms and spread his fingers, letting her see he wasn't injured. "Just had a... a little scare, that's all."

His throat tightened as the memories of what happened earlier surfaced in his head. He felt the back of his neck sweat, the same sense of fear he felt when he thought he was going to die crashed over him. He didn't normally wear gloves while being a clearer, but now he would never do that job without them on again.

After taking a deep breath, Natsu was able to calm himself down.  _'I didn't get bitten. I didn't get infected. I'm fine. Fine.'_

"I-I c-can't go b-back," Lucy mumbled, her lower lip trembling.

"Why? What's stopping you?" If she said it was Gray, he would assure her that wouldn't be an issue. He would make sure they stayed away from each other. However, her answer wasn't Gray.

"Y-you."

Natsu blinked before his lips parted.  _'Me? What did I do?'_  His chest tightened as his mind raced. He tried to think of a reason she wouldn't want to be around him, but he came up short. "Why?" he found himself asking, unable to say anything else.

He waited with bated breath as she swallowed, her voice strained as she spoke. "I-I don't w-want t-to upset y-you."

He frowned, realizing what she meant. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think. I promise."

Lucy shook her head, the look in her eyes suggesting she didn't believe him. "I-I'm a p-parasite."

Natsu clenched his teeth, knowing those words were Gray's and not her own. Despite knowing that, Natsu asked, "Is that what he told you?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears. She sniffled before wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well, he's lying," Natsu said, hoping she believed him. "You're my friend. Friends help each other. That's what I'm doing."

"I-I haven't h-helped you."

Natsu's gut twisted as he tried to think of a way to prove her wrong. He couldn't think of any instances off the top of his head, so he moved past it. "Please come back." He didn't want all his hard work to be for nothing. If she stayed off base, she was going to die. There were no doubts in his mind. "Please?"

When Lucy shook her head, he sighed. "Where are you gonna go? You can't stay here. There's no supplies in any of these houses."

"I-I don't know," she confessed, hands coming up to grab at her head. He thought she was going to yank at her hair, but she didn't. "I-I d-don't want any of th-this!" Lucy's eyes squeezed shut as she shook her head. "I-I want to g-go home."

Natsu's eyes widened, his heart hurting for her. He wanted to go home too, to have everything go back to normal. "Where's home?"

Lucy didn't answer his question. She let out a sob as she mumbled to herself, Natsu straining his ears to hear her. "I m-miss my m-m-mom and d-dad, and V—" She swallowed thickly, letting out a shuddering breath. "It's m-my fault," she whispered.

"What is?" Natsu asked, wondering if she knew he was still there. Judging by the way she flinched at his voice, he guessed she forgot.

"Th-they d-died."

Natsu's shoulders fell, his brows furrowing in confusion. He thought Lucy said she didn't know if her mom died or not.  _'Maybe she's assuming?'_  There were too many misunderstandings lingering in the air. He didn't know what was right or wrong when it came to her. All he knew for sure was that they needed to get back to base as soon as possible. It wasn't safe at night.

"Just come back. Fairy Tail can be your new family."

Lucy cried, her body trembling as she shook her head.

Natsu rephrased his offer, hoping she would accept it. "Me and Happy can be your family, if you let us. I know he likes ya, and I wanna be your friend." Despite her skittish behavior, Lucy didn't seem like a bad person. Plus, the small glimpses he got of her real personality had him curious to see more. He just had to earn her trust.

"Please, just come back, Lucy."

He didn't know how long she cried, but when she let her hands fall to the ground, she nodded. Natsu waited until she dried her tears before offering her a hand, not surprised when she turned the help down. If she could, she would avoid touching at all costs.

Natsu pulled back his hand, less offended than he would be if he didn't know Lucy's situation. "Okay, let's go," he whispered, happy when she followed him out of the house.

When he went out the front door, he saw Gray sitting on the trunk of a car. He took one look at Natsu and Lucy before hopping off, making his way back to base. Natsu didn't bother catching up, knowing it would be better for Lucy if there was some space between them.

Natsu's blood boiled when he thought about the 'parasite' comment, but he kept his mouth shut. Arguing, even if it wasn't directed at her, was sure to upset Lucy. He needed her calm until they got back to their room. Then she could cry to her heart's content.

* * *

After a grueling time getting his weapons checked in and the three of them processed, Natsu brought Lucy back to his room. Gray disappeared before he met up with the girl, so he didn't worry about them walking near each other.

Once inside the room, Natsu closed the door behind him, gesturing for Lucy to take a seat. He didn't want to, but they needed to talk. Well, he needed to talk. She needed to listen.

Lucy sat at the desk, Natsu taking the spot across from her. He sighed before running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out where to start. After taking a deep breath, Natsu got straight to the point. "I'm not gonna force you into anything."

Lucy stared at him, her lips sealed and body still. He knew he had her undivided attention, so he used that to his advantage. "Sure, it would be great if you went to work, but I think you're doing great right now. Just... just keep on getting better. That's all I need from you."

Lucy slowly nodded, her lower lip slipping between her teeth as she abused the flesh. He almost told her to stop, but figured that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"I really don't want what Gray said to get you down. He means well, but he can be a dick sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean to say some of that stuff." Natsu cupped the back of his neck, his arms feeling tired and his back aching. Sitting down allowed his legs to rest, but with that came the pain they had been carrying all day.

"We go way back. He was my first friend, and we've been best friends ever since. I think seeing me almost get hurt today scared him bad. I don't think he woulda come to you if that didn't happen."

Natsu started wondering if Gray had used his key to gain access to Lucy. He doubted the girl would have opened the door to him. His eyes narrowed for a second, realizing Gray probably didn't find Natsu's keys in the car like he said he did. More than likely, Gray stole them so he could yell at Lucy. Natsu could deal with that later. He had more important things to take care of now.

Once Lucy's eyes widened, he held a hand up. "But I didn't get hurt. You gotta remember that." He didn't get hurt physically. His mental state was another story, but he was getting over it. He couldn't afford to dwell on it. He had to keep moving forward, no matter what. It helped that tomorrow he was on watch. It would give him a day to collect himself before he had to leave base again.

"Just focus on getting better." It would be in both of their benefits if she did. "That's your number one priority."

Lucy nodded, her eyes falling to the desk. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

She swallowed before shrugging. "I w-want to h-help... b-but I'm sc... I'm scared."

Natsu wanted to tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, but even he knew that wasn't true. Even if things seemed great at Fairy Tail, it wasn't a guarantee it would stay that way.

Chuckling, Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "If you could make the pain go away, that'd be appreciated." He was joking, and he thought she knew that. Apparently, she didn't.

"What h-hurts?" Lucy asked, meeting his gaze for a second before dropping it again.

Natsu stretched his arms while arching his back in an attempt to make it stop hurting. "Pretty much everything. My back, legs, feet. Hell, my head kinda hurts too."

Natsu didn't expect a reply. He was just bitching about the pain, nothing he didn't hear other people doing. So, when Lucy said, "I-I might b-be able to h-help," Natsu didn't know what to think.

"How?"

Lucy paused before gulping. She stood up, her fingers twitching by her sides before she pointed towards his bed. "C-can you g-go lay down? F-face down?"

Natsu raised a brow, waiting for a further explanation. When none came, he hesitantly stood up, walking towards his bed. Pain shot through his feet with every step, but he ignored it. He was used to it for the most part.

Natsu pressed his knees to his mattress, feeling weary as he laid down. He was about to ask what was going on, but he stopped when he saw Lucy had followed him, her slender body kneeling beside him.

"St-stay still," Lucy instructed, sucking in a deep breath. "Please d-don't touch me."

Natsu didn't know what she thought he was going to do, but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to touch her. "You have my word. I'll keep my hands to myself."

After Lucy nodded, she turned her head towards Natsu's body. Her hands reached out, her touch as light as a feather when he brushed against his back. Natsu held still, wondering if she was about to do what he thought she was about to do, only to have his eyes widen in surprise when he felt pressure on his back.

Lucy was soft and timid at first, her hands kneading at his flesh through his shirt. He was going to tell her she could stop, that it wasn't making him feel that much better, but his voice died in his throat when she applied more pressure, working over a knot on his lower back.

Natsu's face fell into the mattress as she continued to massage him, her fingers like magic as she worked on his tense muscles. Sometimes she went in circular motions, others she stroked up and down. Each touch seemed well placed, like she knew what she was doing.

Natsu almost moaned because it felt great, his body loosening the longer she touched him. When she massaged his shoulders, he nearly shuddered. He couldn't remember a time when his shoulders didn't hurt after the outbreak started, but Lucy managed to chase the pain away.

She focused on his biceps for a moment, then moved downwards. When she ran the heel of her palm down his forearms, his fingers curled on reflex. His heart started beating frantically, but he didn't know why.

Lucy went to his back again, thoroughly making sure it was worked over. When she finished, she pulled her hands away from him. Natsu thought she was done, but he was proven wrong when he felt her hands touching the back of his thighs. He was wearing loose gym shorts, so he felt her touches better than he did on his back.

Her hands started soft like before, but soon she was massaging his thighs with the same pressure she did on his shoulders. Natsu had to bite his inner cheek to suppress a moan when she rubbed harder than before, his body reacting without his consent.

Natsu's eyes shot open when he felt his cock hardening. His heart dropped and his stomach twisted at his conflicting feelings. He knew getting a boner while she was massaging him was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The relief she was giving his body was enough to cause that kind of reaction from him.

Deep down Natsu knew it was only natural, but he still felt disgusted with himself. Lucy had been beaten and raped, and here he was getting hard while she was trying to help him. He almost told her she should stop touching him there, thinking his thighs were just sensitive, but thankfully she moved on her own.

Her hands kneaded at his calf muscles, a groan tearing from his throat before he could stop himself. "Fuck," he mumbled, swallowing hard before saying, "Sorry about that."

Lucy shook her head, her hands letting up on the pressure a bit as she continued. "It's f-fine. N-normal."

Natsu nodded, hoping she was telling the truth. "So, did you take a class or something?" he asked, wanting to take his mind off his throbbing cock. He couldn't believe how hard he was. He hadn't had an erection that powerful since before the outbreak, and that was from watching porn in the comfort of his own bedroom.

"Y-yeah. A f-few couple's m-massage cl-classes."

Natsu furrowed his brows, ready to ask if that meant she used to have a boyfriend, but stopped when she lifted her hands from his body.

"Can I t-take your sh-shoes off?"

Natsu hesitated before nodding, mumbling an apology in case his feet were sweaty. Lucy didn't mind, pulling off his shoes and socks before massaging his right foot.

Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as he let her work her magic. His body felt more relaxed than it had in ages, even before the outbreak. He vaguely remembered her moving to the left foot, but his mind was started to fog over. Before he knew it, he was passing out, his body accepting sleep's embrace.

* * *

Natsu's eyes slowly opened as he woke up. He blinked, looking forward to see Lucy's empty bed. He sat up, his body aching deliciously from Lucy's massage. He groaned, enjoying the sore throbs all over his body.

"Hey."

Natsu jerked his head towards the desk, seeing Lucy sitting there. She had a candle by her side, a book resting in her hands. She placed the makeshift bookmark in the book before setting it down. After grabbing the candle, she scooted the chair back so she could make her way to the bookcase.

Lucy grabbed a paper bag, bringing it over to him before placing it in front of him, along with the candle. "D-dinner." She went back to grab his plate, cup, and utensils. She filled his cup with water before walking back to him, setting it on the ground.

Natsu looked from Lucy to the door, then back at the bag. "You got this?"

Lucy shook her head, crossing her feet under herself as she sat down. "A g-girl dr-dropped it off. L-Lisanna?"

"You answered the door?" he asked, shocked when she nodded.

"Y-yeah. Sh-she's nice."

Natsu stared at Lucy, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lucy answered the door on her own for someone who wasn't him.  _'Maybe she felt safe since I was in the room, even if I was asleep?'_

Natsu looked down at the bag, his stomach growling as he shifted, facing the food and Lucy. He peeked inside, smiling when he saw a container of spaghetti, along with a granola bar. He would have to wash the container before giving it back to the kitchen, but he could worry about that later.

"You gonna grab your stuff?" Natsu asked as he pulled out the granola bar. He halved it before holding one of the pieces towards Lucy.

She shook her head, eyes falling to the side. "No. It's y-your food."

Natsu frowned, realizing Gray's words got to her. "I don't mind sharing. Promise. Here."

Lucy paused before taking it, mumbling that she wasn't getting any more than that. "You need it m-more than me."

Despite her words being true, Natsu disagreed. "How about you eat... let's say two bites of spaghetti?" When Lucy shook her head, he said, "What about one?"

The corner of Lucy's lip twitched, but she didn't form a smile. "Okay."

Lucy went to grab her fork, accepting the bite from Natsu before cleaning the utensil with her tongue. She nibbled on her half of the granola bar while he ate his dinner, his taste buds wishing he had something spicier, but still happy he was being fed.

When Natsu looked up at Lucy again, he saw she was staring at the ground, her bottom lip stuck in her teeth. "You okay? Want some more?" He got a fork full of spaghetti before offering it to her, but she shook her head. "What is it then?"

Lucy took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. She looked more serious than he had ever seen her. "I want a... a job."

Natsu's eyes widened, the question spilling from his lips before he could stop himself. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded, her cheeks and neck slightly red as she said, "Yes."

Natsu waited a moment, giving her a chance to back out. When she held strong, he nodded to himself, a smile surfacing on his face. He didn't like what happened to lead her to this decision, but he was happy she was determined to make an attempt.

He had no idea if she would feel the same way tomorrow morning, or if she would be able to stick through it for a whole day, but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

"Great," Natsu murmured, his mind racing as he thought about what he needed to do now. "Let me finish this, then I'll go tell Gramps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I posted this chapter on October 20th, 2017. That's when this chapter takes place! :D I think that's pretty cool.
> 
> So, what do you think of this chapter? How was Natsu and Gray's fight? Did you want more fighting or was that enough? Too much? What about Lucy's massage? Can anyone figure out why Lucy would have taken a few couple's massages in her past? Any thoughts on Natsu's 'natural reaction'? It truly is a natural reaction to get a boner during a massage. Sometimes it just happens. Not all the time, but sometimes. Final question, what do you think of Lucy wanting a job? Let me know your thoughts! I absolutely love hearing from you all! :D
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who gave me feedback last time: Valythe, Kar, Liss4D, Sam, Petri808, JuustaJohn, Tsunderebooklover, and DragonOfTheValley(x2)!!!! I appreciate your support!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seventeen: No zombies allowed


	17. No zombies allowed

**Chapter Seventeen: No zombies allowed**

_(October 25th, 2017, Wednesday Morning)_

Natsu waved as Asuka and Bisca walked down the halls before closing his door. He stretched, thankful the girl was tired for the most part. He almost wished she would be content with watching TV on his phone every time he babysat her, but he knew it was better to interact with her.

He looked over to see Lucy flipping a page in the book she was reading. Happy was on her lap, snoozing away as if he didn't have a care in the world. Natsu smiled, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap," he started, walking over to his mattress before pulling off his shorts. Lucy's eyes followed the movements, but after he sat down on his bed, her eyes returned to her book. "When I wake up do you wanna come with me to help the kids? They're gonna be making those costumes I was talkin' about?"

Lucy's lips twisted, making him think she was going to say no, but she surprised him by nodding. "Sure," she whispered.

The tension he didn't know he was carrying in his shoulders eased as he nodded too. "Cool." With that settled, Natsu got comfortable in bed, falling asleep easily since he had been up all night for watch.

* * *

_(July 5th, 2017, Wednesday Noon)_

_The air rolling over the current helped Natsu and his friends cool down. The sun was high in the sky, casting its rays of heat on their spent bodies. Things would have been better had there been some shade, but the sky was free of any clouds._

_Natsu's friends were rafting down the river, the journey taking longer than they imagined. They had knocked a good one hour down, but they still had at least two more to go before they reached the end, and that was if they didn't take any breaks._

_They used two rafts, the men in one and the women in another. The idea was to race down the river, but after twenty minutes of intense paddling, the group called it quits. That resulted in the two rafts drifting down the river at a leisure pace, going with the flow._

_"I'm glad we brought sunscreen," Gray said, slathering another glob of the protective substance against his skin. Him and Lyon were more susceptible to the sun's rays, causing them to apply sunscreen more often than the others._

_Erza looked over at the two men, raising a brow from beneath her sunglasses. "Don't waste it all. We still have another day after this."_

_"Don't remind me," Lyon groused, crossing his arms over his bare chest._

_Natsu rolled his eyes, managing to keep his mouth shut. No one forced Lyon to come on this trip. It wouldn't have been that different without him anyway. Deciding his breath would be wasted on Lyon's negativity, Natsu dipped his hand into the river, trying to feel for the bottom._

_"Do you think it's deep enough to swim?" he asked, shifting so he could stick a foot into the water._

_Levy looked over her raft, humming to herself. "I can't see the bottom, so probably?"_

_Natsu grinned, throwing both legs over the raft. "I'mma swim for a bit. It's boring just sitting here." He didn't give anyone a chance to tell him not to before jumping into the water._

_"Fuck! It's cold!" Natsu rubbed his arms while his feet kicked to keep him afloat. When he saw the raft was moving ahead, he swam towards it, not wanting to be left behind. It didn't take long before he adjusted to the water, but he wished it was warmer. "Guess it's not so bad."_

_Jellal joined him for a swim, leaving Gray and Lyon to control the raft. Cana jumped in too, but instead of swimming, the woman tied an innertube to the back of her raft so she could float behind them._

_Levy cocked her head before turning to Erza. "Didn't the instructors say we couldn't do that?"_

_Natsu heard Erza grumbling, as if she was deciding what she should do. Erza was a stickler for the rules, but it was better to keep Cana connected. She had a few beers before they began, and he didn't think she could keep up if she was on her own._

_Sighing, Erza shook her head. "I think it'll be fine just this once."_

_The group traveled along the river, Natsu and Jellal splashing their friends while also avoiding the offending oars when they started retaliating. It was all in good fun, smiles and laughter filling the space around them._

_After another hour passed, the two rafts were directed to shore. Everyone agreed to take a break, most of them needing to stretch their legs or use the bathroom. Natsu helped tie his raft to a tree before Erza and him hauled the cooler from the girls' raft._

_Erza pulled out the marked sandwiches, handing them out. "Who's hungry?" She had everyone prepare their lunch before leaving the campsite, wanting to save time while on the river._

_Natsu was the first to grab his food, his stomach growling when he smelled ham and spicy mustard. While eating, he hoped Happy would be okay. He left his feline in the tent, but he unzipped all the 'windows' so fresh air could flow through the screens. Happy had food and water set out, as well as some catnip sprinkled in the corner of the tent. That would be enough to keep his furry friend busy while he was gone._

_The only thing Natsu worried about was someone trying to take Happy. He hoped the small padlock on the tent would be sufficient, otherwise the camping trip would turn into a hunt to find the asshole who stole his cat._

_Natsu didn't have to worry too much. Happy could defend himself. He was iffy when it came to strangers, so he imagined the cat would scratch or bite anyone he saw as a threat. If it weren't for the fear of Happy popping the raft with his claws, Natsu would have brought his buddy with them._

_"You ready to enlist?" Gray asked, breaking Natsu out of his thoughts._

_He nodded, a fire burning in his eyes as he thought about going to boot camp. Without swallowing his food, Natsu roared, "Hell yeah I am!"_

_"You're not worried about deploying if there's a war?" Erza asked, jumping into their conversation._

_Natsu shrugged, ignoring the way his heart pounded faster at the thought of danger. "Not really. I like a good fight anyways."_

_Erza's voice grew stern as she looked at Natsu. "You realize the fight won't be with your fists. Are you ready for that?"_

_Natsu didn't need to ask what she meant. If he was in danger while deployed, he would most likely be using a rifle to protect himself and others. "Honestly?" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt the ends of his scarf tickling his arm, the white material wrapped around his head. "Not really. I mean, the closest I've come to a gun was holding Igneel's pistol."_

_Lyon's nose scrunched up, making a comment that wasn't needed. "That sounds so wrong."_

_Natsu narrowed his eyes before kicking Lyon's thigh, pushing him off the rock he was sitting on. "Pervert!"_

_"Hey!"_

_Natsu didn't pay him any mind, thinking Lyon was lucky he didn't do anything worse. "_ Anyways _," he sneered, reminding himself not to crush what was left of his sandwich in his anger. "No, I don't think I'm ready, but they're gonna teach me all that stuff when I join. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."_

_Jellal cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "They'll teach you how to fire a handgun, right?"_

_Natsu shook his head. "Not at first. They're gonna teach me how to shoot a rifle first. I'm kinda excited about that part." His voice reflected the thrill he felt, eager to learn._

_Jellal nodded, looking down at his bag of chips. "I remember the first time I fired a rifle. It was interesting."_

_"I didn't know you shot a gun," Cana said, sipping on her beer. "When was that?"_

_"Last summer. When my internship ended, my boss took me and a couple other guys out to the CEO's lake house. We shot at some birds." He chuckled as he admitted, "I didn't hit anything, but it was still fun."_

_"Man," Natsu sighed, closing his eyes to let his imagination flow. "I wanna own a lake house someday."_

_"Really?"_

_Natsu nodded at Gray, not bothering to look over. "Yeah! Can you imagine just living out in the wild. I mean, I'd obviously get cable and internet, but other than that it'd be great. Just relaxing all day."_

_"What would you do about money?" Levy asked, bringing Natsu a step closer to reality._

_He shrugged, his cheek twitching. "I'll work from home."_

_Gray snickered to himself. "Doing what exactly?"_

_Natsu furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes, sending his friend a glare. "I dunno. Haven't thought it all the way through." He sighed, feeling his mood shifting. He was an optimist by nature, so when people constantly belittled his ideas, he got upset._

_"It's just a dumb fantasy anyways." Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to get a lake house if he wanted to stay in the military unless he waited until retirement, but he would be much older by then._

_Levy must have taken pity on him, deciding to give him hope. "It would be cool to stay in a lake house. Maybe next time we're all together we can rent one for the weekend?"_

_Natsu perked up in an instant. "That sounds awesome!" He wanted any excuse he could get to hang out with his friends, knowing he would miss them when they all went their separate ways._

_"Maybe," Erza said with a nod, returning to her lunch. "We'll have to see."_

_Natsu didn't let her noncommittal answer get him down, his mind already planning the next trip they could take, even if he had no firm details regarding time and place._

_After they finished their meals, they set out on the river again. The time seemed to fly by, everyone joking around or relaxing until they reached the end of the rafting trail. They turned in their rafts and loaded in the shuttles, Natsu holding his stomach the entire way back to the campsite._

_Once there, Natsu checked on Happy. He unlocked the tent, letting his cat out to stretch his legs. The feline stepped outside, looked around, then went right back into the tent. Natsu laughed, realizing he had nothing to worry about earlier. Happy was content with chilling while they were gone._

_After taking a shower, Natsu went to check his phone. He had no missed calls or texts, so he shoved the device into his bag. He didn't want to spend too much time on his phone since he wanted to spend his time with his friends._

_While waiting on his friends to finish cleaning up, Natsu thought about the past couple of days. They had fished, swam, hiked, drank, played outdoor games, and talked. Natsu added rafting to the list of activities, counting himself lucky they had done so much in less than a week._

_They had tonight and one more full day to go before they left. Friday morning they would have to be packed up and ready to go back to their normal lives._

_Natsu grabbed his wet clothes and hung them on the clothesline. Part of him was glad he would be going home soon. He couldn't wait to get a proper shower and throw his clothes in the washer. The camping shower did a good job, but Natsu preferred his water scalding hot, and he couldn't get that out here._

_The rest of the day was spent hanging out around the campsite. Natsu and Levy went to get more food in town, but other than that, they all relaxed. When night came, they lit the fire and shared stories. Some were about ghosts and monsters, but most were about memories they had with each other._

_Natsu didn't go to bed until three in the morning. His head was swimming with ideas for their last day together. He laid down, letting Happy curl against his side as he tried to get to sleep. He wished his time with his friends could last longer, but he knew they all had to start their lives, just like he was by joining the military._

_"Night, Happy," Natsu whispered, hearing crickets chirping and his cat purring. It felt peaceful, lulling him to sleep. That was, until he heard a soft moan coming from a tent not too far away._

_"Damn it," he groaned, getting up so he could grab his phone and headphones. He didn't want to hear Erza and Jellal going at it again. He swiped his screen, his eyes growing wide when he saw he had a missed call from his recruiter._

_Natsu's pulse jumped as he dialed his voicemail, listening with bated breath as the man's voice came over the line._ "Good evening, Dragneel. I guess I missed you. Call me back as soon as you can. We have a spot that opened up for July Sixteenth. Let me know if you want it. I'll hold the spot until tomorrow before giving it to Jones. If it's too late just shoot me a text. I look forward to seeing you ship off soon."

_Natsu felt his lips pulling into a large grin as he fumbled with his phone to end the call. He opened his messaging app, forming a text saying he would take the spot. It meant less time with his friends and family, but he couldn't throw away the chance to start his military career sooner. He was sure they would understand._

_By the time he pressed send, Natsu was panting. He didn't realize how worked up he got over a simple text, his blood pumping faster than normal. A mixture of excitement and nervousness filled his chest, but Natsu welcomed the feeling._

_Taking a few deep breaths, Natsu plugged in his headphones before selecting his playlist, his smile remaining on his face. In a little over a week, he would be starting his new life, and he couldn't wait._

_If only Natsu knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. His dreams of becoming a Marine would never come true._

* * *

_(October 25th, 2017, Wednesday Noon)_

After Natsu woke up and got dressed, the two headed to the kid's classroom. It was located where Natsu's old sophomore English class used to be held, the large windows giving the room natural light. The kids were sitting at the tables when they arrived, coloring and designing their costumes.

"Where's your dad?" Natsu asked Romeo when he sat across from the boy, raising a brow when Romeo didn't answer right away.

"Not sure. I think he's in the band room?" Romeo wouldn't meet his gaze, his focus on his drawing.

Natsu frowned, wondering what Macao's excuse was this time. It wasn't the first time he decided to hang out with the other drunks instead of spending time with his kid, and as sickening as it was, Natsu didn't think it would be the last either.

Still, it was none of his business. Besides, Romeo was being taken care of with the other 'students'. In Natsu's opinion, Romeo was better off hanging out with kids his own age, even if the only other kid near his age was Sherria.

As Natsu pulled out an orange piece of construction paper from the pile in front of him to hand to Lucy, he thought about the people who hung out in the band room.  _'How are they always getting drunk? They never seem to run out of booze.'_  He knew they couldn't spend their workdays drinking, so they probably only drank on their days off, which would explain why Macao chose to hang out in the band room instead of spend time with Romeo.

It wasn't a good excuse, but it was a reason, he supposed.

"Can you draw a pumpkin?" Natsu asked, handing Lucy a black crayon next.

She nodded, making sure their fingers didn't touch when she took the crayon from him. "Y-yeah." Her voice was softer than usual since they were surrounded by people. It had been less than a week since Gray yelled at her, but Lucy was recovering. She could somewhat hold a conversation with Natsu, but she was still shy around other people.

Working helped build her self-esteem. He found her growing the tiniest bit more confident every day she came back from work. He hoped having her contribute to the base was helping her feel useful. After what she said when he found her in that house, he realized she felt like a burden, but he didn't want her to see herself like that.

Natsu grabbed a red crayon to start outlining his dragon mask. He wasn't the most artistic, but he figured he could pull that much off. While he drew, he thought about what had been going on over the past few days.

Gray and him weren't seeing eye to eye much. Lucy agreed to come to breakfast and dinner with him since she was now earning her own food, but there was still heavy tension at the table where all his friends sat. No one said anything, but Natsu knew his friends knew what happened. It was hard to keep secrets at Fairy Tail.

Lucy's abuse was still a secret to everyone but Natsu. Of course, there was a lot he didn't know about her, but he was giving her time to adjust. Despite being at the base for three weeks, Natsu knew she was still getting used to the new environment.

Speaking of environment, he was glad he wasn't working today. It was raining outside, buckets and bowls all over the base to collect water. It would be harder for the clearers and runners to do their job, so they would be working less hours to help them.

Natsu was grateful Lucy wasn't working today either. He doubted she would be able to cut grass or dig graves while it was raining, at least not without getting dirty or having the mower jam. Since Natsu had a fear of losing another roommate due to his imaginary curse, he refused to let Lucy get a job off base. That limited her options, but they found a job she could handle for the most part.

Lucy was put on general maintenance. In other words, she was a handyman.  _'Or handywoman,'_  Natsu thought.

She did odd jobs around the base, but most of the time she was by herself. He already asked her what she preferred, her answer being mowing the grass. It helped everyone since they had better paths to walk, but it was sometimes difficult for Lucy since the reel mowers didn't cut weeds well. She would often have to pull them by hand, but she said she liked that more than digging graves.

He couldn't blame her. That job sounded physically and emotionally taxing.

"Hey Lucy. Can you pass the scissors?" Romeo asked, extending his hand.

Lucy placed her hand over the object in question, eyes flitting to Natsu's to get his nod of approval before sliding them to the boy. Romeo mumbled a thanks as he started snipping away at his construction paper, the outline of a gorilla already drawn on the paper.

Natsu waited until Lucy looked at him before mouthing 'good job' to her. He saw the corner of her lip twitch, forming a half-smile. Her head dropped a second later, her hands busying themselves with her own project.

She had the pumpkin drawn, but she was adding smaller details to make it look somewhat realistic. There was only so much she could do with the limited resources. Still, Natsu thought it looked great.

"You're good at that," Natsu said, hoping the praise would help. He could see her biting back a smile as she gave a short nod.

"Tha... thanks."

Natsu looked over at the drawings around him, smiling because they looked good too. "What are you gonna be?" Natsu asked a girl sitting beside him, her name escaping him.

"A bunny!" the girl shouted, ironically bouncing up and down in her seat.

Natsu chuckled as he gave her a grin. He resisted the urge to tell her a bunny wasn't very scary, but after everything the kids had been through, he knew scary wasn't what they needed.

That was the main reason they had one rule for deciding costumes. No zombies allowed. It was in poor taste to dress up as the creatures who were plaguing them.

"What about you?" Natsu asked Asuka, who was sitting near Lucy, an empty chair separating them.

"A cowgirl!"

Natsu wasn't the least bit surprised. Considering the girl could be found wearing a cowgirl hat on a regular day, it seemed natural she would want to dress up as one for Halloween.

"Everyone's doing amazing!" the 'teacher' said, walking around to assist anyone who needed help. There was one other adult who happened to have the day off in the room, but they were focused on their own kid. Natsu and Lucy were helping, both of them having Wednesdays off.

Besides sleeping, Natsu couldn't think of a better way to spend his free time.

Lucy had only worked four full days, but Makarov decided it would be best if she had Wednesdays off so Natsu could look after her better. Natsu found himself agreeing, but he did miss the privacy he used to have. All his other roommates had other days off, but he was managing.

Today would be the first day she took a shower she earned, but he had a feeling she would be more accepting of it this time. Every time she went to see Yukino, it got a little easier, the girls warming up to each other slowly.

As he went back to coloring, he whispered to Lucy. "How's work been?" His attempt at starting a conversation had less to do with passing the time and more to do with wanting to get Lucy comfortable talking in front of other people. He figured if she could hold a decent conversation in front of kids, it would be a good stepping stone for when she had to talk in front of adults.

"G-good," she whispered, grabbing the scissors when Romeo was done with them.

Natsu's cheek twitched, remembering her cutting him in self defense. He didn't think she would try to hurt him now, but the memory was still fresh in his head.

Lucy started cutting at her paper, the pumpkin ready for the most part. She would have to cut holes for the eyes, but they were already drawn for when she got to that part.

"How are they treating you?" Natsu asked, keeping his voice low. Romeo's dad was one of the men Lucy worked with, so he didn't want the boy knowing what they were talking about. Despite the chatter going on from the children around them, Natsu had a feeling Romeo could still hear them. If he did, he never said anything about it.

"They... they don't talk to... talk to me much."

Natsu nodded, not able to hide his grin. They didn't talk to Lucy much because he threatened most of them. Before Lucy started, Natsu had gathered the four men Lucy would be working with and told them if they laid a hand on her or said anything inappropriate, he would burn them to ashes.

One of the men told Natsu he shouldn't be going around making threats, but Natsu assured them it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Since then, they all kept their distance with Lucy. He didn't want them to make her more uncomfortable.

Natsu was easier on the two women Lucy would be working with, telling them not to bother her too much. They agreed after Natsu explained Lucy was a bit skittish around new people. He also told them not to touch her, even if it was as simple as a pat on the back. He made sure they understood her boundaries before releasing Lucy to her new co-workers, hoping she would fit in well.

So far, she had.

"How... how's this?" Lucy asked, sliding her mask across the table. Natsu lifted it up, smiling as he turned towards her.

"Hold still."

She obeyed as he brought the mask up to her face, seeing the eyes were off-centered, but he still thought it looked adorable. He wouldn't tell her that though, not knowing how she would react.

"Looks awesome," he said, pulling it away so he could punch holes in the sides. They would be needed so he could tie the twine on it to make sure it stayed on her head.

He smiled to himself when he heard her mumble, "Th-thank you."

"No problem," he whispered back, happy with her overall progress. Gray's yelling had set her back a bit, but she was coming out of her shell again, even if it was just a little bit at a time.

As he measured Lucy's head with the twine, Natsu wondered what her main job would be when it got colder. The grass was already growing less than it was during the summer, but she could still mow what had grown over the last few months. There were large patches of it where people didn't normally walk. The more they cut, the more they could venture around. It would also limit the amount of critters that hung out in the tall grass, some of them biting harder than others.

Natsu scratched at a few bug bites he had on his leg, then scolded himself for giving in to the temptation. Scratching would only make it worse.  _'Speaking of scratching...'_

Natsu peeked at Lucy's arms through his peripherals, seeing them covered by her jacket's sleeves. Despite that, he knew what they looked like uncovered since she didn't wear a jacket to sleep most nights. Her arms had healed considerably since she arrived at Fairy Tail, as well as her legs and feet. He didn't know about the rest of her body since he didn't see those parts, but he hoped they were similar, healing with time and care.

Things were looking up. The last three weeks had been difficult to say the least, but Natsu was optimistic. He hoped nothing bad would happen any time soon.

However, he wasn't that lucky. In the zombie apocalypse, bad things were lurking around every corner.

* * *

"DeZille died today."

Natsu furrowed his brows as he tried to put a face to the name, but he kept coming up blank. "Was she a water gatherer?" he asked, causing Erza to shake her head.

She tried looking unaffected, but Natsu could see the strain in her jaw as she scooped up a bit of food. "Laundry detail. I guess the rain was bad enough they didn't hear them coming."

"How many?" Gray asked, glancing between Natsu and Erza.

"Two walkers. The guard was able to get to them before they bit anyone else, but..." Erza didn't need to finish her sentence for them to know. DeZille had to be put down, otherwise she would infect the rest of the people doing laundry.

As the conversation progressed, Natsu couldn't help but think he was right to make Lucy work on base. If she had been there, she could have been the one killed instead. He wasn't trying to say Lucy's life was more valuable than DeZille's, but he favored his new friend over someone he didn't know.

" _Natsu_ ," Levy huffed, her tone suggesting that wasn't the first time she called his name.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you and Lucy wanted to hang out with us later? We're going to play some games in our room."

Natsu turned to Lucy, already seeing the tension building in her shoulders. Asking would be pointless, her stiff posture letting him know her answer. He smothered the sigh that tried escaping, knowing Lucy would feel bad if he did it.

"Nah, probably gonna call it an early night."

"I thought you were sleeping better?" Jellal asked, making Natsu's lips press together in a tight line.

It was true, he was sleeping better. The last few days Lucy started taking melatonin tablets from Grandeeney. They helped Lucy stay asleep longer, which meant she woke up screaming far less than she had been. It was a struggle convincing her to take them in the beginning, but he was able to talk her into it. She was reluctant at first, but after that first night of sleep, Lucy agreed to keep taking them.

He didn't realize how much she wanted sleep too, only focusing on himself for the longest time.

"I am, but still tired." He stretched, hearing one of his bones pop. He cringed before dropping his arms, setting his elbows on the table. "Maybe next time?" He knew he had been saying that too often, but they accepted his answer.

"Okay, yeah," Levy said, nodding as she returned to her food.

Natsu stole a peek at Lucy, seeing she had resumed eating. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, proud of her for earning her own food. He knew it had to be helping her self-esteem, but it also helped him. He no longer had to share his food, meaning he was getting the calories he needed.

Of course, the man wanted more food than he received. Before the outbreak, his friends used to joke that he would put an all-you-can-eat buffet out of business. What could he say? He loved food.

Natsu's fork nudged the cherry tomato, wishing he had meat on his plate instead. He was tired of pasta, soup, and vegetables, but unless he wanted to go try to hunt an animal himself, he was stuck with what he got.

"Hope Alzack gets a deer or something the next time he's out," Natsu groaned, his stomach growling despite the food he already put in it.

Gray cleared his throat, catching Natsu's attention. He watched as Gray hesitated before saying what was on his mind. "You realize one deer wouldn't feed everyone. There's not enough meat."

Natsu sighed. He didn't know if that was correct or not since he had never been hunting, but he didn't think a single deer could feed everyone at the base. At least not fully. He was about to say Gray was probably right, but stopped when he felt a soft poke on his arm.

Looking over, Natsu saw Lucy cupping her hand over her mouth. He raised a brow before leaning in, turning his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"A cleaned deer can... can weigh about fifty pounds. My m-mom used to... to say h—" Lucy swallowed thickly, but Natsu didn't move away. "It's half a... half a pound per person, so a d-deer can feed about one h-hundred or m-more people."

Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled away from Lucy, a large grin taking over his face. He turned to Gray, his tone smug as he said, "Ha! Lucy says a deer  _can_  feed everyone!" He didn't know why he was so excited about that fact. It wasn't as if they had a deer to eat in the first place.

"How would she know?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to narrow his eyes.

Once again, Natsu found himself caught between a Gray vs. Lucy battle, and once again, he was taking Lucy's side. Though, this time had more to do with the fact that he liked Lucy's side more.

Her side made him hopeful.

Natsu heard her gulp beside him. He looked down at her, seeing her face turning red. He had seen girls blush before, but that wasn't what was happening to Lucy. She was either mad or embarrassed, or maybe both. He didn't want her upset, but he was curious himself. "How do you know?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

Her voice was too soft, but he heard her by straining his ears and leaning in. "My d-dad... H-he liked to... liked to hunt."

Natsu's heart dropped when he pulled away, seeing her lower lip tremble and her eyes turn glossy with unshed tears. His grin slipped from his face, replaced by a small frown. Lucy didn't share many details about her past, but when she did, Natsu found it was a toss up. Either it was happy or sad, and more often than not, it was sad.

Instead of paying Gray any attention, Natsu scooted his chair back. "Do you wanna finish eating in the room?"

Lucy nodded quickly, grabbing her cup and tray before getting up. Natsu gave his friends a weak wave before following Lucy out of the arena, not surprised that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

A few tears had fallen down her cheeks by the time they got back to their room, but she didn't cry more than that. As soon as the two went to sit at the desk, Natsu pulled out his phone, hitting shuffle to play whatever song came up next. He set it on low, letting it take her mind off her thoughts.

She sniffled a few times, but after she scrubbed at her face, no new tears formed. Natsu knew he wouldn't be that fortunate every time, but he was glad Lucy was able to calm down this time before it got worse.

When they finished eating, Natsu put his dishes away, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter before heading to the corner to smoke. Lucy busied herself with cleaning her own stuff, lighting a candle to give them light since it was getting dark.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a guitar strumming coming through the speakers of his phone, his chest tightening when he recognized it. The song playing was something he ripped off YouTube, an extended version of 'Through The Valley', sung by the voice of Ellie from 'The Last of Us'.

His jaw strained as he inhaled the harsh flavor of his cigarette, reminded yet again how unfair the world around them was. It seemed petty considering everything that had been going on around them for the past few months, but Natsu had been looking forward to 'The Last of Us II' coming out. With the way the world was going now, he knew he would never see it made.

Even if the world miraculously went back to normal overnight, he didn't think anyone would want to promote anything having to do with zombies. Hell, he had been wanting to play that game since he heard rumors that there would be a sequel, but even he had second thoughts after everything that happened.

 _'At least there aren't clickers here,'_  he thought, allowing himself a chuckle, but it ended up hurting more than making him feel better. He used to laugh all the time, but now it seemed more like a luxury than anything. That thought alone made his mood sour.

Natsu put out his cigarette just as the song ended, feeling bitter about the fate that was forced on them. Despite harboring resentment for how his life was turning out, Natsu knew there were a few things he could do to make himself feel better. And unfortunately for Lucy, one of those things involved leaving her by herself.

"Will you be okay on your own while I'm gone?" Natsu asked, grabbing his headlamp. He looked over, seeing Lucy's eyes went wide. Before she could ask, he explained himself. "I wanna go hang out with my friends. You're welcome to join?"

As expected, Lucy shook her head, her hands balling into fists by her side. He felt his heart pang for her, feeling sorry she couldn't hang out with his friends yet, but he couldn't let her stop him from living his own life. She would be fine on her own for a few hours. Hell, she would probably prefer it.

"I'll be back later. You'll probably be asleep by the time I get back. I'll try not to be loud." Natsu went to pet Happy twice before giving Lucy a wave, forcing a smile on his face as he turned away. "See ya later. If you need me, I'll be down the hall in Levy's room."

He didn't wait for a reply, leaving the room and locking it behind before heading down the hall. He had to wait a few minutes before Levy and Cana showed up, the rest of their friends saying they would be right there after they put their stuff away. Natsu had to hang out in the hall for another minute or so while the girls got changed in their night clothes, Cana telling him he could come in when they were ready.

Natsu helped light the candles while Levy grabbed a board game. He smiled when he saw they would be playing 'Clue', the man loving a game that involved imagination.  _'It's a lot better than fucking 'Monopoly'. I swear me and Gray almost killed each other last time we played... And that was before this world went to shit.'_

As the minutes passed by, their friends started trickling in. Soon the gang was all there, sitting in a circle on the floor as Levy and Cana set up the game. Gray sat next to Natsu, but he didn't say anything. Natsu decided not to let what happened the other day affect tonight, knowing his friends wouldn't take his side if he got in a fight with Gray.

Honestly, if Gray had been in his position and Natsu didn't know the whole story, he would have been upset at Lucy too. However, he knew enough to know she was doing the best she could, even if it wasn't enough for some people.

As they played their game, the laughter and smiles started coming out. Natsu felt his tension melting away, the relief welcomed with open arms. If he didn't know any better, he could pretend they were all just friends staying up late, playing games when they should be heading home for bed. They had been friends for so long, and been through a lot together. Natsu couldn't count how many similar nights they had before the outbreak happened, but he knew one thing.

He valued the time spent with his friends.

By the time everyone was heading back to their rooms, it was already ten at night. Natsu knew he would be feeling shit in the morning, but it was worth it. He hadn't laughed like that in so long, a light feeling lingering in his chest.

He slipped into his room without making too much noise, smiling when he saw Lucy asleep in her bed. He grabbed his stuff to brush his teeth before taking care of his nightly routine, locking the door when he returned to the room.

As Natsu grabbed his notebook to write about his day, he looked at Lucy again, his smile slipping when she saw something odd on her face. He put his notebook to the side before crawling towards her, frowning when he realized what was wrong.

She had dried tears on her cheeks, his heart sinking as he furrowed his brows. He didn't want to, but he felt guilty for leaving her now. Either he upset her enough for her to cry, or something did and he wasn't there to try to help. Judging by how she was positioned, he guessed she cried herself to sleep, the thought not comforting him in the slightest.

He crawled back to his bed, trying to push the guilt down. It wasn't his fault he wanted to hang out with his friends. Just because he said he was going to help Lucy didn't mean he couldn't still have a life.  _'I can't keep blaming myself every time she gets upset. It's not my fault.'_

Despite thinking that, he still felt bad.

Natsu wrote about his day as quickly as he could before shoving the notebook and pen to the end of his bed. He set his alarm before turning off his headlamp, pulling the covers over his head as he sighed. He shifted, uncomfortable because his shorts were still on. He shrugged them off before moving to his side, facing the wall instead of Lucy's bed. He wanted to put her sad face out of his mind, needing to fall asleep soon so he could rest for tomorrow.

Once again, he found himself trying to soothe the pang in his heart.  _'It's not my fault. I can't keep missing opportunities just 'cause Lucy's not ready to hang out with other people yet... Eventually she'll be ready to spend time with them too. She'll get there... I hope.'_

Natsu shut his eyes tight as he tried clearing his head, knowing there was nothing he could do about her tears. Lucy had to take responsibility for herself too. It couldn't all rest on Natsu's shoulders.

He already had enough weight to carry on his own.

* * *

_(October 31st, 2017, Tuesday Evening)_

Natsu smiled as he walked towards his room. He had the day off since he would be doing overnight watch. Instead of sleeping, he choose to help decorate one of the halls for Halloween. Makarov made an exception this past week when it came to runners, helping bring more fun to the holiday.

Usually they weren't supposed to bring back things that weren't useful - _like holiday decorations_ , but their leader told them it was okay since Halloween was coming up and he wanted it to be festive for the kids. Natsu was shocked by how many houses had decorations stored up. Since he lived in an apartment before, they didn't decorate much, but some of the houses they raided had boxes of supplies.

Not only did they have enough decorations to make one of the halls look perfect for the occasion, they also found some costumes the kids and adults could wear. Some were old and tattered, a few smelling like mildew, but some were salvageable.

Natsu spent most of the day with devil horns on his head for the hell of it. He wished there was a red cape and tail to go with it, but he was out of luck.

A few people told him he would make a great demon, but he didn't know if it was a compliment or not. He ended up giving each person who said it a short nod before going back to his decorating.

Natsu entered his room, locking the door before turning to find Happy. His feline companion as sunbathing on the desk, his body stretched out. He ran his fingers over Happy's blue fur, feeling and hearing his cat purr from the contact.

Natsu perked up when he heard a key sliding into the lock. He turned just in time to see Lucy opening the door, a smudge of dirt on her cheek and a frown on her face. Her eyes found Natsu's, a light flickering behind them before she closed the door.

"How was work?" he asked, grabbing his headlamp to shove in his pocket. He would need it later, thankful he got a fresh set of batteries for them since his other ones died last night.

Lucy shrugged, her frown less prominent as she stepped into the room. "Okay, I guess. Dug... dug graves."

Natsu nodded, tapping on his cheek. "I can see that. Got a little dirt there." He took a step towards her, seeing her eyes widen.

"I got it," she rushed out, scrubbing at her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Wasn't offering," Natsu mumbled, mildly offended. He knew Lucy didn't like getting touched, and he thought by now she would know he wouldn't do it.

Pushing that aside, Natsu went to the closet, grabbing the bag of cat food to feed Happy before he had to go to work. Since it was Tuesday, he worked overnight as watch. He wished he had thought about the dates in advance. It was his idea to celebrate Halloween, but he didn't realize he wouldn't get to participate.

He would be stuck on a roof most of the night, and by the time he got his break, most people would be asleep.

"Anyone give you a hard time today?" Natsu asked, running a hand through his pink hair. He frowned when he felt a knot, knowing his hair was getting too long.

While he combed through his hair, he heard Lucy shuffling about the room behind him. "No. They don't talk to... talk to me except to tell me what I'm supposed to, um, to do that day."

Natsu nodded, liking that answer. He knew Lucy needed to get more social, but he didn't want it to be with some of those people. Macao and Wakaba made inappropriate comments about Lucy's chest the first day she was at Fairy Tail, making Natsu wary of her working with the men. She continued to say they hadn't done anything else to her since then, but Natsu liked making sure.

If Natsu was more honest with Lucy, he hoped she would start opening up with his friends. If she did that he could hang out with them more. He used to spend every chance he had with them, but now he mainly saw them at meal times and while working.

Natsu realized he wouldn't see his friends at all if the outbreak hadn't happened. Right now, he would have been a Marine, considering his recruiter told him his ship date was being moved up. He was supposed to go a week after they got back from their camping trip, but that never happened.

 _'Wonder if my recruiter's still alive?'_  He doubted it. Most of the survivors from Magnolia were at Fairy Tail. Despite his recruiter receiving training to take down an enemy, Natsu knew it took more than that to survive in this new world.

However, there was a chance him, as well as others, were still alive. Every once in a while they found some survivors, adding to the manpower Fairy Tail held.

 _'I wonder where Igneel is...'_  Before Natsu could allow his mind to wander to unpleasant thoughts, he shrugged them away, knowing he had to be alert for his shift soon. "Are you gonna be good with getting dinner on your own?"

Last week she hadn't been, needing someone from the kitchen to deliver her dinner to her. Lucy's lips twisted, giving him her answer.

"What if I get one of my friends to go with you?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face. "I'm sure Levy would be glad to help out."

Lucy lowered her head, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. He was happy to see her busted lip had healed, along with her black eye. Tomorrow would make it four weeks since she arrived at Fairy Tail, giving her plenty of time to heal some of her wounds. The back of her leg also looked better, even if it was going to leave an angry scar behind. It was better than he expected, so he counted it as a win.

"M-maybe," Lucy said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Natsu blinked, his smile turning genuine as he nodded. He thought she would immediately shoot the idea down, but he had a rare opportunity to nudge her in the right direction. "Levy's really nice. Probably the nicest friend in our group."

When Lucy didn't look convinced, Natsu added, "I'll tell her not to ask anything personal? Would that help?"

Lucy paused before nodding, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Y-yeah"

"Do you want me to go ask her if she'll escort you?"

A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders when she nodded again. "Great." Before he could give Lucy a chance to change her mind, he was heading down the hall towards Levy and Cana's room, hoping the former was there. He knocked on the door, happy when the girl he was looking for answered.

Levy raised a brow before widening the door. "Natsu?"

"Hey! Can you do me a huge favor?" He hoped he didn't sound too eager, otherwise he might make Levy suspicious.

"Depends. What is it?"

Natsu looked down the hall towards his room, then back at the girl. "I gotta go to watch in a bit. Would you take Lucy to get her dinner tonight?"

Levy blinked before her eyes widened. "Are you sure she'll let me?"

Natsu nodded. "She just agreed, but you gotta promise not to ask anything personal."

Levy placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to her left foot. "What counts as personal?"

He didn't have to think hard about that one. "Pretty much anything about her family or life before this." His green eyes lit up as he grinned. "Ask her about books!"

Levy jolted back, surprised by Natsu's outburst. He mumbled an apology, saying he was just excited. "Why are you excited?"

Natsu stole another glance down the hall. "I want Lucy to get comfortable with you guys. I think if I start small she might start getting better. She loves books." He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Like,  _really_ loves them. Just try talking to her about books if you get a chance. Obviously if she doesn't look like she wants to talk don't force it, but if you can, that's what you should talk about."

Levy seemed to consider his offer as she nodded her head. "Okay, I can do that. Tell her I'll get her twenty minutes before dinner starts so we can get a good place in line."

"Sounds great!" Natsu said, flashing the girl a grin and a thumbs up. "Thanks a lot! I owe you!"

"Don't mention it," Levy called as Natsu walked away, heading back to his room. He couldn't hear the girl as she mumbled to herself, "Hope I don't screw it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was going to cover all of the Halloween event, but as you can see, it got too long. What did you think of this chapter? Lucy is on general maintenance, meaning she does little odd jobs around the base, but mainly by herself because they see she does better on her own. What do you think of Lucy's progress so far? We see her at 3 weeks and 4 weeks at Fairy Tail. The next chapter covers only Halloween. Sorry I couldn't post it on Halloween, but the next chapter isn't ready yet. :/ Hopefully it won't be too much longer, but I start NaNoWriMo on November 1st, so I don't know how much time I can spend on writing for CHDH during that month. I will post at least one chapter for this story during November, even though my goal is to do more. We'll see how it goes. How do you think dinner with Levy will go? Would anyone like to see a little into Lucy's mind?
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighteen: Trick-or-Treat
> 
> Next chapter will mainly be in Lucy's POV, so get ready for that. :P
> 
> My friend Katy (Zeraheart on Tumblr) drew an amazing picture for this story! Warning! It contains spoilers for the story, showing how Natsu and Lucy's relationship will develop over time. Hope you like it and check it out! Copy and paste this link if you want to see it: https://mushi0131.tumblr.com/post/166636478214
> 
> DeZille is a real character in FT, she just doesn't get shown. Apparently she's part of Blue Pegasus. Doesn't matter too much in this story since she's gone now. Just thought I'd let you know she wasn't an OC.
> 
> I don't know about you, but I have two full boxes of Halloween costumes and decorations in my garage, so I'm guessing some other people do the same. Now just imagine if they found 10+ houses with boxes of decorations. It would give them a lot of stuff to work with.
> 
> Thank you for your support! I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who gave me feedback last time: Valythe, Kar, Tsunderebooklover, Petri808, DragonOfTheValley(x7), Sam, LovinmyOTPs, and JuustaJohn! Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you take a moment to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews make me happy. :P


	18. Trick-or-Treat

**Chapter Eighteen: Trick-or-Treat**

_(October 31st, 2017, Tuesday Evening)_

Lucy jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing whoever it was would go away. When there was a second knock, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

 _'You agreed to this,'_  she reminded herself, shaky hands grabbing her dishes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned towards the door, her mind filling with the horrors that awaited her outside. The room she was in had become a safe haven, a place she felt the most comfortable in.

Her mind screamed at her to stop moving forward, her vision flashing with images she didn't want to see. She furrowed her brows as she shook her head, trying to tell herself it would be alright.

_'It's just dinner... It's just dinner...'_

Lucy looked at Happy, wondering if she could take him with her. Natsu never said she couldn't, but she didn't know what she would do if the cat wandered off. She wouldn't be able to go retrieve Happy, and then Natsu would be mad at her.

Her eyes pricked, fearing Natsu being upset at her. She knew deep down that it was unfair to rely on him so much, but she couldn't help it. He had helped her when she needed it the most, and she would be eternally grateful to him.

 _'He'll be really happy if I go with his friend.'_  Tears brimmed her eyes as a broken smile made its way on her face, wanting Natsu happy with her. He had done so much for her, and she owed him her life.  _'Come on, Lucy. It's just dinner. You've been there before...'_

Her thoughts jumbled as the corners of her vision darkened, reminding her that Natsu wouldn't be with her this time. She took a step away from the door, shaking her head.  _'I can't leave. It's not safe.'_

Going to work was one thing. All she had to do was meet with a young woman named Sonya and an older woman named Betty. They would give her daily assignment, then Lucy would be left alone until it was time to get off work.  _'Maybe Levy's not bad. Maybe it's okay to go out there.'_

"Lucy," Levy called from the other side of the door, her voice followed by another knock. "Are you in there?"

Panic struck Lucy as she clenched her teeth, wishing this living nightmare would end. She wanted things to go back to normal, before she went to that stupid party. Things weren't perfect before that moment, but she was happy. She didn't think she would ever feel pure happiness again.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she suppressed a sob.  _'I want to go home. I want my mom and dad back. I want Virgo back.'_  Lucy couldn't stop herself from dropping to her knees, her body trembling as she tried to breathe.  _'They're all dead. It's my fault. I couldn't protect them. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't smart enough. They died, and I lived. I don't deserve to live. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead like them. Why?! Why am I alive and not them?!'_

Despite feeling like she shouldn't live, her stomach growled, reminding her that she was hungry. She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

"Lucy?"

"H-h-hold..." She couldn't finish her sentence, choking on a sob. She grabbed the hood of her jacket, putting it over her head to shield part of her face. She missed her hat. She wore that thing everywhere before it was taken by—

Her dishes fell to the ground as she dug her nails into her palms, refusing to picture his face again. He had haunted her dreams nearly every night, memories of what him and his friends did to her plaguing her mind.

"I'll be out here when you're ready. Take your time," Levy said.

Guilt flooded Lucy's body, knowing that one of Natsu's friends was now being inconvenienced by her. She already pissed off one of his friends, Gray. She didn't want to make more of them angry at her.

Lucy felt bad enough that she was burdening Natsu by merely existing. She didn't want to make it worse. She picked up her dishes, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart as she marched forward. Her mind screamed at her once again, but she ignored it.

 _'Natsu said this girl was nice. She seems nice. She probably won't hurt me.'_  Lucy didn't want to give the woman a reason to hurt her. She quickly unlocked the door to go outside of her safe haven, throat tightening when she was in the hall.

Lucy avoided Levy's eyes, only glancing at the girl's face long enough to confirm it was her before she locked the door back. She held her dishes close to her body, her skin prickling with goosebumps. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when Levy spoke, her mind telling her to go back into the room and never come out.

"It's good to see you again. How are you doing?"

Lucy didn't respond right away, her body frozen as she debated her next move. It wasn't too late to go back into the room, but she knew it would disappoint Natsu if she did that.  _'I'm always disappointing him...'_

"F-f—" Lucy's throat felt raw, her chest constricting in pain. She swore there were hundreds of eyes on her, but a quick glance back and forth let her know it was just her mind playing tricks on her. There was no one else in the hall besides two females leaving their room, but they weren't looking Lucy's way.

_'Breathe. You're fine. Nothing's going to get you. They won't find you here. You're more safe here than out there. It's okay...'_

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Lucy managed to say, ashamed with herself. She used to be a social butterfly before that damn party, and now she could barely form a sentence without messing it up.  _'I'm so pathetic. So weak. So useless.'_

Before Lucy could continue mentally berating herself, Levy gestured for her to follow. "That's good. Let's go before we're late."

Lucy nodded, her stomach dropping at the thought of eating without Natsu there. She didn't understand why he had to be on watch at night. They had guards everywhere from what she saw. She didn't see a point in having one stationed on the roof, but she knew it wasn't her call.

_'I should just be happy they're letting me stay. I have no voice here. I have no voice anywhere. I'm a nobody. No. I'm worse than that. I'm a parasite. Natsu would have been better off if he never found me that day. Everyone's better off without me.'_

Lucy didn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes, tugging on the hood to make sure it kept most of her face concealed. She hated how far she had fallen. She was destined for great things, and now she struggled to use the bathroom by herself.

_'Pathetic.'_

The two women walked in silence towards the arena, Lucy's eyes flitting around her occasionally to make sure no one was staring at her. The people around her seemed more busy talking among themselves, giving Lucy a small sense of relief. That was, until they reached the line and Levy decided she wanted to talk.

"So, Natsu tells me you like books?"

Lucy bit on her inner cheek, anxiety flooding her chest. The noise in the arena got louder, deafening Lucy's ears for a moment as she tried to calm herself down.  _'It's just a simple question. Just say yes and you can move on.'_  Instead of following her own command, Lucy nodded, too scared to speak with everyone around her.

"That's great. I love reading. What's your favorite book?"

Lucy's voice cracked as she whispered her answer, hoping Levy would hear her. She didn't think she would be able to repeat herself. Her chest ached. Books were her escape from reality when she wanted adventure. She wanted to talk about them, but she couldn't bring herself to. When Levy asked her another question, Lucy shook her head, shutting down on the girl.

Levy must have taken the hint, no longer trying to talk to her. Lucy wished she was stronger, but she was too scared. Being surrounded by strangers didn't help her either. For the smallest moment, Lucy thought about asking if Levy would want to talk to her back in Natsu's room, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to inconvenience the girl any more than she already was.

"S-sorry," Lucy mumbled a few minutes later, startling Levy.

The girl shook her head, giving Lucy a soft smile. "You're alright. Don't worry about it. I'm here if you want to talk."

Lucy nodded, her eyes stinging with new tears. She wanted to be stronger, but most days, she didn't think it was possible.

Lucy kept her head down while she received her food. She followed Levy to the table where Natsu's friends sat, taking her normal seat. There was a space next to her where Natsu usually sat, thankfully left vacant while she ate. She listened off and on to the conversation the group was having, not understanding most of it. She guessed they were talking about their jobs and people she didn't know, not knowing if it was before or after the outbreak.

Lucy ate in silence, her taste buds singing from the flavorful meal. It was better than what she received before she escaped. On the rare days that she ate, she often ended up throwing it up.

Her lower jaw trembled as she clenched her fist around her fork, swearing she could feel the hands holding her down again, dirty fingers forcing her mouth open so they could shove the disgusting, vile meat down her throat. Lucy felt her mouth watering, recognizing the signs of her getting sick to her stomach. If she didn't take her mind off her memories, she was sure to throw up.

She downed her glass of water, silently crying. She hated the girl she was during that time.  _'I fought like hell,'_  she told herself, remembering clawing at her attackers. She scratched, bit, punched, and kicked. She had screamed too, so hard she swore her throat would bleed.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head more.  _'It didn't work. No matter how hard I tried... It didn't help.'_

"—want Nerds so bad!"

Lucy jolted as her eyes flitted to the side, seeing one of Natsu's friends groaning. She remembered Natsu introduced her as Cana, Lucy's skin feeling tingly just thinking about the girl's hands on her breasts. Lucy had forgiven Cana for groping her, but she was still nervous around her.

Well, Lucy was nervous around everyone, but some she was more scared of than others.

The guy Lucy remembered Natsu introducing as Jellal shook his head while chuckling. "What did you get?" He was shaking a small box of candy. Lucy strained her eyes, recognizing it as grape Nerds.

"What do you want?" Cana asked, holding up a piece of chocolate.

Lucy looked down at her own plate, seeing she was given a similar piece of chocolate for her dessert. She swallowed, shaking fingers plucking the chocolate to bring to her lips. She held it there for a moment, letting the stale scent fill her nose. For the longest time she thought she would never taste anything sweet again, but Fairy Tail had proven her wrong.

Tuning out the conversations around her, Lucy ate her chocolate, letting it melt on her tongue before chewing. It hurt going down her throat, her guilt coming back as she tried to swallow. Everyone she ever loved was dead, and everyone she knew before was probably dead as well.

 _'That's not true,'_  Lucy reminded herself, struggling to get the food down.  _'You kind of knew Natsu before... and he's still alive.'_

The corner of her lip quirked, her heart warming despite the aching feeling. He had been so kind to her, and she was no one to him. She was just a stranger in a gas station, but he still made her feel better than she had in so long. He didn't fix her problems, but he allowed her to forget about them for a few minutes, and she was grateful for that as well.

Her hands shook as she scooped a bite of her food, remembering how she held onto that memory during the dark times. When she was allowed a moment of rest, she would think about good memories, and that moment in the gas station always came up.

 _'I really am pathetic,'_  she thought, wiping away her tears with her jacket's sleeve.  _'He didn't even remember me.'_

"Who didn't remember you?"

Lucy flinched hard as her head snapped to the side, seeing a few pairs of eyes on her. Her instincts told her to flee, to escape this moment and go seek the comfort she found in the room she was staying in. However, she couldn't move, frozen in place.

She didn't know who it was who spoke, the voice in her head screaming at her to run. When Erza - _the woman Lucy thought was someone else at first_ \- opened her mouth, Lucy tensed.

"You just said he didn't remember you. Who?"

Lucy's teeth chattered when she parted her lips, her hands falling to her lap so she could fist the sweatpants she wore. She took a deep breath, then another.  _'They won't hurt you,'_  she reminded herself, her anxiety calming a little.  _'Natsu wouldn't be friends with bad people.'_

Her eyes flashed to Gray's, immediately regretting her action. His stare was cold, her veins feeling like they were iced over from a single look.  _'He isn't bad,'_  Lucy tried telling herself, but her mind refused to believe her.  _'He was just looking after Natsu. I started working, so he shouldn't be mad at me anymore...'_  Lucy's mind didn't believed that last part, and judging by the look in his eyes, it was stupid to think otherwise.  _'He hates me. I'm still a parasite.'_

Lucy's eyes fell on Levy, the empty seat separating the two of them. Her eyes were kind, something Lucy needed to see more of.  _'She seems nice. Natsu said she's nice. Maybe... maybe it's okay.'_

She cleared her throat, the action being more trouble than it should have. Lucy took another shaky breath, her hands clutching tighter at the sweatpants. "N-N—" She mentally berated herself.  _'I should be able to say his name. It's not that hard! Why can't I just talk to them?!'_  She didn't have an answer for herself or for them, but luck was on her side.

"Natsu?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to nod. "What do you mean he didn't remember you?"

The question was fair. Lucy doubted they remembered him telling them about their first encounter. It was so brief he even forgot. Despite that, Lucy pulled as much strength as she could to speak. "I-I met h-h—" It wasn't enough strength, her voice dying in her throat.

_'So pathetic.'_

"Hang on," Levy said, getting up to walk away.

Lucy panicked, her head falling to the table to let her bangs and hood hide her face. It was foolish thinking, but Lucy wanted to believe that if she couldn't see anyone, they couldn't hurt her. Her scars tingled on her body, reminding her of the pain she endured while taken prisoner. No matter how hard she fought, it was never good enough.

_'They broke me. I'm nothing.'_

Lucy jolted when her plate was pushed away, replaced by a scrap of paper and a blue colored pencil. When she looked up, Levy explained. "I borrowed it from one of the kids. I'm not saying you have to, but if you want to tell us, you can write it down instead. It might be easier?"

Lucy found herself nodding, blinking back the tears that tried forming. She slowly released one of her hands from the sweatpants, stretching out her fingers so the blood would flow better. She grabbed the colored pencil, her handwriting sloppy as she wrote two words.

When she finished, she dropped the pencil, sliding the paper over towards Levy. She didn't wait to see if the girl took it or not, her eyes returning to her plate. Pulling it closer, Lucy scooped up another forkful of food, shoving it in her mouth to take her mind off what she just wrote.

"Oh," Levy started, but Lucy didn't look up.

"What?" Erza asked, sounding too curious. It made Lucy wonder if it was a bad idea to tell them.

"I guess Natsu didn't remember that he met Lucy at that gas station. Did you have to remind him or something?"

Lucy didn't need to look over to know the question was directed at her. She nodded, chewing her food. She couldn't taste anything, her mind flooding with the memory from that day. She had savored every last drop of her drink, thinking about the pink haired man who had helped her out the entire time.

_'So fucking pathetic.'_

"Does that bother you?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to still.

Despite thinking she was pathetic, Lucy didn't want other people thinking that. She knew there wasn't much she could do to change their opinions, but she could try. "N-no... It... it's f-fine." She wished Natsu was there. He was easier to talk to.

Lucy didn't know if they lost interest in the conversation or decided to give her a break. Either way, they stopped talking to her. She was grateful, welcoming the lack of attention. She closed her eyes, remembering smiling when she was in high school, waving her stupid pom poms to get the crowd to cheer louder for their team.

 _'I used to like the attention.'_  But that wasn't her now. Lucy didn't recognize herself anymore, but she didn't like what she had become. She used to be fierce and strong, but now—

She didn't want to think about it.

Soon after Lucy finished eating, Levy asked if she was ready to go. She nodded before grabbing her stuff, ready to go back to the room and wait until morning. Natsu and her had the day off tomorrow, meaning she didn't have to leave the room aside from bathroom breaks. She was looking forward to the comfort of being left alone for the most part.

Before they left the arena, they heard a bell ringing towards the center of the room. Lucy turned, seeing their leader, Makarov, standing on a chair.

"Trick-or-treating will be happening in one hour in the first floor hall closer to the office. If anyone wants to participate, make sure you're there in your costume. Everyone is allowed to participate, but keep in mind the treats are limited. We shouldn't run out, but if we do, I apologize in advance. Carry on, and I hope to see you there!"

With that, Levy was walking towards the exit, Lucy following behind her. Natsu's other friends were still in the cafeteria. Lucy wondered why Levy didn't wait for them, but she was glad they weren't all coming. She wasn't good in crowds.

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating?" Levy asked when they entered the school.

Lucy quickly shook her head, thinking that wasn't a good idea. "N-no."

"Oh, bummer."

Lucy didn't know why, but she was curious why Levy sounded disappointed. Taking a risk, she asked, "W-why?" Being away from people helped ease the tension built inside her.

Levy shrugged, her voice nonchalant. "I was just thinking it'd be cool if you went with us. Natsu can't go, but I'm sure he'd be happy if you participated."

Lucy swallowed, her mind filling with conflicting thoughts. "He... he w-would?"

Levy nodded, a smile gracing her pale face. "Pretty sure. Halloween is his favorite holiday. Or maybe it was the Fourth of July? He does like when things explode..." Her voice trailed off, saying something about him being obsessed with fire, but Lucy wasn't listening anymore. She was too busy stuck in her head.

 _'Should I go? Do I even want to go?'_  Lucy thought over her past Halloweens. She loved the holiday, and she only had good memories associated with the day. However, being surrounded by so many people frightened her. If Natsu was there she would be more willing to go, but he wouldn't be.  _'Levy will be there... Maybe I can stay with her. She hasn't hurt me. She's probably not going to hurt me.'_

The darker thoughts appeared again, telling Lucy she was being naive.  _'It's a way to lower my guard. I'll be vulnerable.'_  Lucy furrowed her brows, resisting the urge to shake her head.  _'I'm already vulnerable with my guard up... What should I do?'_

She wouldn't see Natsu again until morning. He didn't come back for his break the last time he had overnight watch, so she doubted he would do it tonight.  _'What am I afraid of?'_  she asked herself, listing off the possible dangers that were associated with being surrounded by people.

However, none of them seemed likely. Natsu told her the only people allowed to carry weapons on base were the guards, and so far she hadn't seen any of them abusing their power. Of course, she didn't see much of them, but Natsu seemed to trust them.

 _'Natsu also trusts Levy, and I kind of trust Natsu...'_  She remembered when she thought he was going to attack her. The devastated look in his eyes when he found out what happened to her told her he didn't have it in him. She didn't completely trust him, but she didn't think he was going to assault her, in any way.

Lucy knew it was stupid to even trust him that much, but he had been good to her, and that was what she needed. She needed stability, and Natsu was providing it in his own way.

When Lucy came out of her thoughts, she realized they were at the stairs. She looked over at Levy, seeing the girl was still smiling. Lucy wondered what kind of person Levy was before all this happened. Natsu told her tidbits about his friends, but he didn't go into too much detail.

"Well, here we are," Levy said as they walked up to the room Lucy shared with Natsu. She turned, trying to meet Lucy's gaze. "I'm glad you came with me. Was it okay?"

Lucy nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was a nervous tic that she had never been able to break. Her father told her it was something she needed to grow out of, but it stuck around despite her efforts to stop. "Th-thank... thank y-you." Lucy cleared her throat, but it didn't soothe the roughness.

Levy's lip twitched before her smile started to falter, replaced by a look Lucy could only describe as concerned. "I just want you to know, we're not going to hurt you."

Lucy's eyes widened as she took a step back, her hands shaking as she held her dishes tighter. "He... he t-told you?"

Levy's brows furrowed as she cocked her head. "What?"

Lucy lowered her head, her teeth clenching.  _'Natsu told them. He lied to me. He promised he wouldn't tell, but he did.'_

As if reading Lucy's mind, Levy said, "Natsu didn't tell us anything. At least he hasn't told me anything." When Lucy shot her a glare, Levy sighed. "I can tell you've been though a hard time. I knew it the moment I first saw you."

Levy looked over Lucy's covered arms, a frown etching its way onto her face. "All those cuts... They weren't a coincidence. Someone did that to you, or maybe you did? I don't know, but I know it was no accident."

Levy shook her head, her voice low but soft. "I don't know why the others haven't come to the same conclusion, or maybe they have but they don't want to face reality? I don't know. I just... I'm letting you know now if you ever want to talk, I'll listen. I don't know if Natsu told you or not, but I'm going to be therapist when I get older."

Lucy swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. Her vision blurred from tears, her mind telling her to run and get as far away from the conversation as possible. However, one thing Levy said stuck Lucy as odd. Despite knowing it wasn't her business, Lucy couldn't stop her curiosity.

"H-how are... are you g-going t-to... to be one n-now?"

Lucy thought Levy might say something about her horrible stutter, but the girl didn't blink an eye. "I'm not going to let this outbreak stop me. I've wanted to help people all my life. I'm still studying. It'll take me longer, but I'm going to be a therapist. Now—"

Levy cleared her throat, her shoulders straightening to appear taller. Lucy could tell she was still taller, even if it was only by a few inches. "I... I'm not saying I can solve everything, but I know talking about things can help. So, if you want that, I'm here, Lucy. I don't want to push you into anything. It's your decision."

Lucy didn't know when the tears started falling. It was a surprise she didn't drop her dishes, her grip unsteady. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think she deserved anyone helping her. She was no one to these people, and most of the time she feared they were going to bring her harm. Lucy didn't know what to do, so she cried.

Levy set her dishes on the floor before stepping closer, keeping her hands up in a mock surrender so Lucy wouldn't be startled. It didn't work, Lucy flinching with every step. "We're not going to hurt you. I know we don't know each other well, but you're a part of us now. We're all just trying to live, and I know there's a lot more to living than just surviving. I don't know if I can help you, but I can try."

Lucy nodded her head, a sob racking her body. She didn't know if she was agreeing to get help from Levy, but the action felt right in that moment. She was uncertain about her future, but the idea of getting better sounded amazing.  _'Almost too good to be true.'_

"Do you want to talk now?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to shake her head. She sighed, but didn't push her. "That's okay. Well, I guess I should let you go."

Lucy looked to the side, part of her not wanting whatever was happening to end. Despite her lingering fears, it was nice being in the company of someone nice like Levy. She didn't feel as comfortable as she felt around Natsu, but it was a huge improvement over the many strangers at Fairy Tail.

"Unless," Levy started, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "you want to go trick-or-treating? It should be fun."

Lucy considered the offer, her teeth abusing her lower lip. "Will... will y-you be there?" she asked, wiping away the stray tears on her face.

Levy nodded, her smile soft and disarming. "The whole time. If you decide you want to go, then change your mind after a while, I'll bring you back. No questions asked."

Lucy looked at the floor as she thought. She didn't know if she wanted to go or not. She used to enjoy social events to a certain degree, even thriving at them from time to time, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. She was a different person now.  _'Maybe... maybe it's not too late to be that person again?'_

It felt like false hope, but it was all she had.

When Lucy looked up to meet Levy's gaze, her vision was blurred, new tears brimming her eyes. Despite that, Lucy cleared her throat, hating how weak she felt. "I-I want t-to... to try."

The large smile that surfaced on Levy's face stunned Lucy, causing her to wonder if she was the reason the girl looked so happy. Levy nodded before she bent down, grabbing her dishes. "That's great. Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'm going to go change, then we'll join the others."

Lucy gulped as she nodded, her chest feeling too tight. "O... okay."

Levy headed to her room, stealing a glance over her shoulder to holler at Lucy. "Don't forget your costume if you have one!"

Lucy didn't respond, instead using her energy to unlock the door so she could enter her safe space. She felt instant relief when she closed the door behind her, the only noise in the room coming from the small cat that came pattering towards her. He nudged her leg with his face before brushing his body against her, then trotted over towards his food bowl where he started meowing.

Since Natsu fed Happy earlier, Lucy ignored the cat, knowing pet food was limited. Natsu mentioned them finding more recently, but he didn't talk too much about work, usually settling for talking about his life before the 'outbreak'. Lucy assumed that was what he called the epidemic. She wished she knew what caused it, but she was just as clueless as the others.

Lucy had her suspicions, but she didn't like to think about them.

After wiping her face, Lucy grabbed her roll of toilet paper and Natsu's phone, using it as a flashlight as she headed across the hall to the bathroom. She wanted to go while most people were still eating, not wanting to be around a crowd or make people wait on her to finish her business. She scurried back to the room when she finished, heading to the bookcase to grab her 'costume'.

She took off her regular jacket so she could put on the orange jacket Natsu got for her the other day. It was baggy, but she liked it. A random logo for a company Lucy didn't recognize was on the front, but she paid it no mind. The point was for her to wear as much orange as possible.  _'Even if orange doesn't look good on me.'_

Lucy's head fell as she held up her hands, seeing the blisters and small cuts she received from digging and mowing. She didn't dare lift her clothes to look at her bare body, too ashamed of herself. Her beauty used to be the thing people always commented on, but now she felt hideous, covered in jagged scars on her too thin body.

 _'I'm so ugly,'_  she thought, swallowing past the lump growing in her throat.  _'Why do I care? It's not like it matters anymore.'_

Lucy pushed down her emotions, trying to clear her mind. She grabbed the pumpkin mask she made, her lower lip trembling as she put it on. It was silly, but she felt safe with it on. People couldn't see her face, only her eyes. She felt more secure, more hidden. She took it off for the time being, knowing it would be a while before she had to wear it.

She didn't have the best costume, but it was something. Before everything happened, she could have spent hundreds on a costume if she wanted to, but now she had barely anything to her name. The only thing she truly owned was her bracelet, but it was growing dirtier every day. She couldn't properly clean it, only washing it once a week with her shower.

Lucy felt her breath catching when she looked at her wrist, seeing the dull gold of the bracelet. She remembered the day her mother bought it for her, then every time she got a new charm to add to it. They held so many warm and happy memories, that feeling being too distant from the person she had become.

 _'Is it too late to get better? Am I stuck feeling like this forever?'_  Lucy used to be a fighter, but now... She didn't know what she was.

Lucy's fingers brushed over the bracelet, her heart stinging when she thought about the last time she saw her mother. She could picture it perfectly in her mind, but Lucy wanted to forget that day. Hell, she wanted to forget the entire year.

Lucy pushed those bad feelings down, bottling them up. She was surprised the bottle hadn't broken after everything she kept in, but she knew it wasn't perfect. It had cracks all over it, each one representing a time she lost control of her emotions. She didn't want to look weak, but sometimes she couldn't keep herself together.

 _'At least Natsu's never laughed at me for freaking out.'_  She could forever hear the laughs and taunts coming from her captors, the ones who made her life a living Hell. She wanted to forget the time she was a prisoner to them, but she knew she wasn't that lucky.

It would haunt her, until she took her last breath.

It scared Lucy how tempting that last part sounded, but she didn't want to give up, even if there were times death sounded like the best option. Death was an escape from the horrid world around her.

There was nothing she could do to change the past, but she could try to get better for the future. Even if her family was gone, she could live on for them, even if the idea of that struck her with too much guilt, enough to make her suffocate sometimes.

Lucy jumped when she heard a knock on the door, her heart racing when she registered what the sound was. Pressing a hand to her chest, Lucy took deep breaths, wanting to calm herself down. She heard Levy ask if she was ready, to which Lucy said, "In a m-minute." Lucy didn't know if the girl heard her or not, but she at least made an honest attempt at talking back.

Lucy clenched her fists as she inhaled slowly, waiting until she was better before padding over to the door. She hesitated before unlocking it, opening it a few inches to peer outside.

Levy waved, her blue hair pulled back into a bun with a pair of glasses resting on her face. Lucy furrowed her brows, knowing the girl hadn't worn them before, at least not when Lucy was present. She looked at her outfit, seeing Levy was wearing a women's business suit that was two sizes too big.

Lucy's eyes flitted around to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out of her room, locking it behind her. She eyed a couple walking down the hall, but they didn't look her way, so she deemed the hall as safe. Her eyes fell to Levy again, her voice working better as she asked, "Wh-what... what are you?"

Levy gestured to the three book tucked by her side as she said, "A librarian." She looked over Lucy's outfit, then focused on the mask in the girl's hand. "And you're a pumpkin?"

Lucy nodded, gulping before she lifted the mask. When Levy encouraged her to put it on, she slipped it over her face, making sure the string didn't get caught in her hair. A soft blush tinted her cheeks when Levy said, "You look cute," but thankful the girl didn't see Lucy's flustered face due to the mask.

"Come on," Levy said, beckoning for Lucy to follow her. "Let's go."

Lucy felt her heart beating out of control, but she moved one foot in front of the other, following the Levy down the hall. She was terrified something bad would happen, but she kept moving regardless, hoping she was wrong and that everything would go well.

Lucy found herself in another line. It was different from being in the line to get food, most of the people around her filling the space with conversations. The kids were bouncing in place, all excited to get some treats. Lucy tried to convince herself it wasn't so bad, but she was struggling to act normal, her mind telling her to bolt down the hall and get back to Natsu's room where it was safe.

However, her feet remained planted on the ground until it was their turn to walk forward.

The leader of the base had a brief announcement before. Everyone was broken up into small groups to venture down the decorated hall to collect their treats. There was gap between each group lasting a few minutes to give everyone time to enjoy the 'Holiday'.

Overall, Lucy thought they did a great job at making the hallway look scary. And by that, she meant they succeeded in making it terrifying. She flinched more times than she cared for, whether it was a kid who ran by or a person dressed up as a monster getting a jump scare. She couldn't count how many times she bit at her inner cheek or dug her nails into her palms, trying to keep her small shred of sanity intact.

Lucy kept in the back of her group, whispering the words while the others yelled them. "Trick-or-treat!" She always hesitated before holding out her bag, her stomach twisting at the idea of her being rewarded. She didn't feel like she deserved any treats, but she took them anyway, a hidden motive behind her actions.

There were ten classrooms giving out treats, giving one thing to each person that came to their door. In other words, Lucy received ten things, most of them edible. Her bag was filled with half pieces of candy bars, some sticks of gum, and a paper filled with random temporary tattoos. Despite the odd collection, Lucy liked it, allowing herself a small smile behind her mask since no one could see it.

Just as their group finished, Levy led Lucy to the end of the hall where other people were gathered. She recognized Natsu's friends, but she didn't make eye contact with any of them, too afraid of their expressions. Her pocket felt heavier when she remembered who was missing all the 'fun'. She bet Natsu would be enjoying himself if he were there.

Gulping, Lucy used her free hand to dig into the pocket of the sweatpants she wore, pulling out Natsu's phone. She tapped on the device until she reached the picture app, her throat tight as she looked at Levy. The girl was in the middle of talking with Erza. Lucy decided not to interrupt them, but that plan didn't work out when another woman stepped closer to her, peering over her shoulder.

"Whatcha got there?"

Lucy jolted, her head snapping to the side to see Cana. Her skin crawled when she remembered getting touched without her permission, wishing yet again that she could erase another memory from her mind.

Lucy was at a loss for words, her chest constricting when Erza and Levy, as well as Natsu's other friends, turned their gaze on her. Her hand tightened around the phone, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"I—" Lucy closed her mouth, her body on the verge of hyperventilating. It was one thing to ask Levy, but Lucy wasn't prepared to speak in front of everyone. She hoped her trembling wasn't visible, a deep flush spreading over her chest and neck as anxiety flared inside her. "I-I w-wanted to... to t-take a..."

Lucy gulped, unable to finish her sentence.  _'I'm so stupid. They're not going to want me to take a picture of them. I'm nobody to them. I'm just a parasite. A stupid, useless parasite.'_

"Do you want to take a picture?" Levy asked, looking down at the phone's screen.

It took Lucy a tremendous amount of willpower to nod, her mind screaming for her to run.

"What do you want to take a picture of?" Cana asked, taking a step away.

Lucy bit her tongue, summoning all the courage she had. It proved ineffective, her voice cutting out every time she opened her mouth. Instead, Lucy slid the bag of treats on her arm before holding out her hand, palm up. She gestured towards the group in front of her, thankful when Jellal asked, "Us?"

She nodded, surprised when some of them smiled. They agreed, something she didn't think would happen. Levy told her friends to stand against the wall, taking the spot in the middle before looking back at Lucy. "Whenever you're ready."

Lucy's hands shook too much as she lifted the phone, her eyes focusing on the screen instead of the people in front of her. She had taken many pictures in her past, some of other people and some of herself. It used to be easy, but now she was struggling to hold the camera still enough to take a shot.

She couldn't give them a countdown, hoping they wouldn't be mad when she snapped the picture. The flash was blinding, but Cana was the only one to complain, saying she should have kept her eyes closed instead.

When a few of them asked to see the picture, Lucy thrust out her hand, letting someone take the phone away from her. She didn't want a crowd around her, caging her in.

There were a few complaints, but it was all about superficial things, nothing to do with the actual picture itself. Lucy was thankful, not knowing how she would handle it if they were mad at her for taking a bad photo.

When Levy asked if Lucy wanted a picture of herself, she shook her head. She didn't want any reminders, hoping that one day this would all just be a bad dream she could wake up from. She didn't think she was that lucky, but she could still hope. It was what kept her going for so long.

Upon seeing the flash, more people showed up. Lucy recognized the kids by their faces, forgetting most of their names. The girl Natsu babysat asked if she could get her picture taken, Levy agreeing without a second thought. Lucy watched as Levy took a few pictures of different people, giving them a sense of normalcy they had missed.

One year ago, Lucy was hanging out with her friends, taking shots - _despite not being the legal age to do so_ \- and snacking on all the candy she could eat. She remembered most of that night, her lips quirking into a small smile at the memories. That was, until Lucy wondered where her friends were now, realizing they were likely dead.

There was no reason to dwell on it, Lucy pushing it down with all her other unpleasant emotions. Besides, she hadn't talked to her friends in months before the 'outbreak' happened. Even if they did survive, she doubted they would still consider her a friend.

Lucy slowly moved away from the crowd growing around Levy and the phone. She pressed her back against some lockers, watching from a distance as conversations floated around. Part of her felt left out, but she knew it was better for her to keep her distance.

Ten minutes later, Levy broke away from the crowd to walk up to Lucy, handing the girl the device. "There's more than you asked for. Hope that's okay?"

Lucy nodded, her voice rough from lack of use. "Y-yeah."

"Are you ready to go or do you want to hang out here?"

Lucy looked back at the other people, already knowing her answer. She nodded towards the stairs, hoping Levy understood what she meant. Levy was an intelligent, picking up on Lucy's silent request. The two girls walked to the stairs, but instead of going up, Lucy stopped in front of the first step.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked, cocking her head.

Lucy opened her mouth, feeling her lips brush against the construction paper of her mask. She felt ridiculous wearing it, especially now that the Halloween event was over. Pulling it off, Lucy swallowed, hoping it would soothe her throat.

"Wh-where's N-Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Levy repeated, blinking twice. "He's probably on the roof. Why?"

Lucy lifted the bag of treats as she whispered, "I wanted t-to give... give h-him these."

"That's sweet of you," Levy said, her lips pulling into a smile as she pointing past the main office. "Just follow me. I'll take you to him."

Lucy took a deep breath as she did as she was told, hoping she wouldn't be inconveniencing Natsu with a visit.

* * *

Natsu had just returned from his patrol around the base when he heard feet shuffling across the roof. He received his dinner a while ago, so he knew it wasn't one of the people on kitchen duty. His eyes widened when he looked behind him, surprised to see Lucy walking towards him.

Moonlight served as her guide, reflecting off the tan roof. He didn't move from his spot, comfy sitting on the edge with his legs dangling. His brow raised when she walked closer, his eyes flitting over her features to check for any signs of distress. He found none, but he still worried something went wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked when she got close enough to hear him, her body tensing at his voice.

He saw her eyes flash with fear and something else he couldn't place, one of her hands wrapping around her stomach while the other stayed by her side, a plastic shopping bag held in her tight grip.

"I-I can leave," Lucy said, giving him no explanation for her presence.

He shook his head, gesturing for her to come closer. "You don't have to go. I was just wonderin' if something was wrong? You okay?"

Lucy nodded, pausing before she stepped forward. He watched as she took a seat near him, keeping a decent gap between them. She brought the bag to her lap, her other hand pressing against it before she gulped. He was about to ask what she was doing there, but she answered his unspoken question when she set the bag on the roof, right next to his thigh.

"I brought some... some stuff for y-you."

"For me?" Natsu chuckled, finding that statement odd. So far, he had been the one bringing her things, not the other way around. Curiosity got the better of him, his hands setting his binoculars to the side before he grabbed the plastic bag. He looked inside, his brows furrowing when he saw the assorted treats.

"Did... you go trick-or-treating or something?" He recognized most of the items. Him and a few others sorted the treats earlier that day in preparation for the Halloween event. If she didn't go trick-or-treating, then she had to have stolen them, and he didn't think that fit Lucy's character. She was a little weird, but she didn't strike him as a thief.

Lucy nodded, causing him a grin. "Really?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he was looking at the bag again, inspecting the treats she ended up with. "That's awesome! Did you have fun?"

Lucy held out a hand, wobbling it a few times before putting it back on her lap. He took that as her saying 'kind of', which was better than he expected. "You're okay with sharing?"

"Yeah," she whispered, keeping her eyes ahead, staring at the front gate to the base.

Natsu was about to reach for a piece of candy, but stopped to ask, "Which ones can I have?" He didn't want to take one if she already had her eyes on it.

"I don't care. You can... you can have all if you w-want."

"I'd rather share," he said, snatching a piece of chocolate before popping it into his mouth. He let out a soft moan at the flavor. He looked over at her, happy she was dressed in warm clothes. It was a chilly night, the temperature dropping every day as they approached winter.

Natsu pulled out the paper of temporary tattoos, giving Lucy a grin. "These are pretty cool. You should put some on."

Lucy raised a brow, causing Natsu to hold back a laugh. He hadn't seen her look so...  _quizzical_ before. It was refreshing.

She turned away from him, eyes falling to her lap. "Maybe."

His lips parted as his smile widened. "Do you have any tattoos?"

Lucy shook her head, playing with her hands as she sighed. "No."

"Do you want any?"

She shrugged, her shoulders tense and her breathing slightly labored. He wondered if she was panicking, but he didn't ask, knowing it would cause the very thing he wanted to avoid.

"I think this one would look cool," Natsu said, pointing at a fire design. He saw Lucy glance over before she nodded.

"It's cool."

He put the page into the bag before pulling out a piece of gum, unwrapping it before slipping it past his lips. As he chewed, he realized it was a minty flavor. He preferred candy with some cinnamon, but he wasn't about to complain, especially since he didn't think he would get anything since he was stuck on watch.

Natsu took a breath in, the air feeling colder than before due to his gum. He did his best to ignore it, wondering if he could send Lucy back to their room to grab him a jacket. He decided against it, counting himself lucky she showed up at all. He was getting bored, welcoming the company, even if Lucy wasn't much of a talker.

"So, how'd the night go? Did everyone dress up?"

Instead of answering his question, Lucy pulled out his phone, his eyes widening when she brought up his photos. The first one was a picture of his friends, followed by random ones of people from the base, all dressed in something related to the holiday. The pictures weren't the best quality since the lighting was off, but he appreciated them regardless, happy he could see everyone's smiling faces.

_'Well, most of their faces anyways.'_

"No pictures of you?" he asked, not surprised when she shook her head.

"I didn't want any," she whispered, sucking in a sharp breath. Her fingers laced together before tightening, but other than that, she seemed unaffected by the question.

"Did you take these?"

Once again, she shook her head. "L-Levy did."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, smiling down at Lucy as he set his phone on his lap. He remembered the short conversation he had with Mira when she dropped off his dinner. "Mira told me you went to dinner with Levy. How'd that go?"

Lucy didn't answer right away, leading Natsu to believe she was done talking. He didn't mind the silence too much. Mira told him Lucy got her food and sat at the table to eat. She didn't hear how it went since she was too far away, but she said Lucy seemed fine from what she could tell.

As long as Lucy didn't freak out or cry, he was happy. Not only that, he was proud of her for going to dinner without him. He was going to keep that to himself, but decided it wouldn't hurt if she heard it.

"You did great, by the way," he whispered, seeing her eyes flit to his for a second before returning to her lap. "I'm proud of you. You're doing a really good job, Lucy. Just keep it up, okay?"

Her lower lip trembled as she nodded, her brown eyes growing watery before she blinked away the unshed tears. He had no idea if she was on the verge of crying from happiness or sadness, but he decided to change the subject either way, not wanting to risk upsetting her.

"What'd you think of Levy?"

"Sh-she's um," Lucy swallowed, "she's nice."

Natsu nodded, liking that answer. Levy was one of the most level-headed people he knew. If anyone could make a good impression, it was her. "Glad you went to dinner." It showed she was improving, one step at a time.

He thought she might say something about it, but instead, she sniffled before whispering under her breath. "I'm s-sorry you couldn't," she cleared her throat, "couldn't be there."

Natsu was about to say it was okay, that he was used to missing dinner on Tuesdays because of his job, but it turned out that Lucy was talking about something else.

"I-I think you would have liked... would have liked the trick-or-tr-treating."

His eyes widened, realizing what she meant. He gave her a soft smile, assuring her he would be fine. "Don't be. As long as everyone had fun, I'm happy." He paused, looking down at her lap where her hands were fiddling with each other. "Did you have fun?"

Lucy's hands stopped for a moment as she tensed, her mouth opening and closing twice before she nodded. "It... it wasn't bad."

He had to hold back a laugh, not wanting to offend her. Figuring that was a decent enough answer, Natsu whispered, "That's good."

"How's your night?" Lucy asked, startling him for a second. He didn't expect her to ask him a question, usually waiting for him to initiate the conversation.

"Eh," he shrugged, thinking tonight was just like any other, "it's okay I guess. This job's kinda boring."

Lucy turned her head slightly so she could meet his gaze. "It is?"

He nodded. "The most action I've seen is one random ass zombie walking around, but it was taken care of fast."

"T-tonight?" she asked, causing him to shake his head.

"Nah. It was a month ago I think. Been quiet ever since."

Lucy paused as she let out a sigh. "What... what do you do if you see... see a—" Her brows pinched together as her lips curled back, almost like a grimace.

Natsu waited, letting her work through it on her own. He could guess what she was trying to say, but he wanted to see if she could do it herself. Helping her was good, but it was also good to sit back and see how she did at talking. If she struggled any more though, he would intervene.

"Those, those things... What... what do you do if you see one?"

Natsu grabbed the necklace from under his shirt, letting her see the whistle attached. "I gotta blow this if I see anything coming. It'll attract the zombie, but it'll also give the guards a heads up until they find the bastard. That doesn't happen a lot. This job is boring." He smiled to himself as he put the whistle back into his shirt, feeling the cool metal graze against his chest. "I like boring though. Means it's safer."

"What—" Lucy started, immediately shutting her mouth and shaking her head.

Natsu raised a brow as he cocked his head, curious over her unfinished question. "What is it?"

She didn't look like she wanted to ask, but she pried her mouth open anyway, her voice low and harsh, as if her throat was raw. "What do you do... if... if people, come?"

Natsu's eyes widened as his jaw went slack, not expecting that. "Um... It hasn't happened to me before..." He scratched his head, his brows furrowing as he thought. "But I guess I'd blow the whistle? The guards gotta be alerted of any threats. The more notice they have, the better."

His lips twisted as he looked towards the gates, making out the few guards at their posts. "Gramps would probably talk to them, see if they were safe or not. If they were, he'd probably let them in. If not, well, he'd send them on their way. Why?"

Lucy gulped, her jaw tight and shoulders tense. "N-no reason."

Natsu knew it was a lie, but he didn't press for more information. "Oh, okay," he said, keeping his voice nonchalant.

Minutes passed, Natsu picking up his binoculars to look around. He told Lucy he would be back, that he had to walk around the roof to check in all directions. She stayed put, waiting for him to return. When he came back, he sat himself on the edge of the school again, breathing in the crisp, night air.

"I hate the cold, but it's still kinda nice out," he said, more to himself than Lucy. His lips quirked into a smile when she spoke, showing she was willing to continue talking.

"The stars are, are beautiful," she murmured, looking up at the sky. She whispered, her eyes lidded as the moonlight washed over her face. "You can't see them in—"

Natsu looked over when her voice cut out, wondering why she stopped. "In what?"

Lucy swallowed before taking a deep breath. "In Cr-Crocus."

Natsu blinked, surprised she admitted she had been to Crocus. He figured she had since she slipped up before and basically gave it away. He didn't bring it up, wanting her to feel safe talking to him without worrying about him making accusations. "Oh okay."

The sounds of crickets filled their silence, Natsu having to hold back a laugh at the situation. He smiled, once again happy for the company, even if Lucy should have been in bed by that hour. "Were you going to school in Crocus?"

She chewed on her bottom lips, her fingers fisting at the sweatpants. "Yes."

"What were you studying to be?"

Lucy didn't answer for a full two minutes, Natsu thinking she wasn't going to answer. Her voice was soft, almost broken as she said, "I wanted to be... an... an author."

"Really?" he asked, turning so he could face her more. He kept most of his body directed towards the front of the school, needing to look around every once in a while to make sure nothing approached. "You write?"

"I did," she answered, not meeting his gaze.

"Do you wanna write now? I can get you a notebook and stuff?"

This time, Lucy didn't answer, even when five minutes passed. He resisted the urge to sigh, knowing he was lucky to get what he already had out of her. Lucy was a secretive person, but he was slowly getting bits of information about her life. It would be easier to get to know her if she would open up more, but after what she went through, he understood her hesitancy to get close to anyone, let alone someone she didn't really know.

"Do... do you have any s-siblings?" Lucy asked, her voice strained, as if she was forcing herself to talk to him.

Natsu looked over, his green eyes locking with her brown ones. "If you don't wanna talk, you don't have to. I'm okay with just sitting here if that's what you want."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth gnawing on it. He wanted to tell her to cut it out, but he figured that was nothing compared to scratching herself. If biting her lip calmed her down, he wasn't going to stop her. "I-I want to."

"Okay," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I have an older brother. You?"

Lucy shook her head. "Only child."

"Oh, how was that?" He gave her a moment, but she didn't respond. "My brother wasn't the best, but it was still cool having him around. It was like I had someone who was stuck with me. Hmm, maybe that's the wrong choice of words."

"It's okay," Lucy whispered, her head tilting back to look at the stars. "I... I had a cousin." Her brown eyes grew dull before they slipped shut. "She passed away."

"Was it from the zombies?" Natsu asked, but Lucy shook her head.

"It was a long, a long time ago. Car accident."

Natsu frowned, unsure what to say. "Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear it anyway. Were you two close?"

Lucy nodded before sighing, her eyes slowly drifting open. "Yeah. M-Michelle, she was my best... my best friend."

Natsu wanted to ask who her last best friend was, but he bit his tongue, preventing the question from escaping. He considered himself lucky to get this much information out of her. He knew he had to be delicate or she would shut down, especially since they were talking about her personal life.

He opened his mouth to form another question, but he didn't get it out before Lucy was speaking again, her words confusing him.

"Thank you," she whispered, earning a cocked head from Natsu.

"For what?"

Lucy paused, her eyes focused on the stars above before she glanced over, her voice soft and smooth. "For helping me."

Natsu blinked at her, his brain processing what she said. The corners of his lips twitched until he was giving her a toothy grin, his green eyes lighting up. "No problem."

It was a lie. Helping Lucy had created many problems, but he was okay with them since Lucy was safe and on her way to getting healthy, even if it was slower than he had hoped.

Lucy looked at the stars, her own version of a small smile forming on her face. She leaned back, resting her body and head on the roof as she looked up, her feet dangling off the edge. Natsu turned away, doing a quick check with the binoculars before sitting back, resting on his palms. Despite the cold, it was a beautiful night.

When Natsu looked back at Lucy a few minutes later, he found her passed out, her lips parted as she took in soft breaths. He checked his watch, seeing he had a few more hours before his break. Lucy didn't appear cold, so he let her sleep, knowing he could be there to wake her up if she had a nightmare, which was likely since she didn't take her melatonin tablet tonight.

He felt content sitting there with her, peaceful even. However, thirty minutes passed and the air grew colder, Lucy's cheeks and nose turning red from the drop in temperature.  _'I need to patrol soon anyway.'_

Natsu smiled at her sleeping form before he nudged at her shoulder, making sure to keep his body far away in case she jolted awake. Her brows furrowed as her face scrunched up, the sight almost making him laugh. She looked funny, but he knew better than to say anything.

"Lucy," he whispered, giving her shoulder a light push before pulling away. "You gotta get to bed."

Her dazed eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before they cleared. She moved to a sitting position, her hand grabbed at her head as if she had a headache. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, pushing some blonde strands out of her face.

"You ready to go to the room?" Natsu asked, earning a nod from his roommate. "Grab your stuff."

Lucy picked up the bag of treats and her mask, which thankfully hadn't blown away. She stuffed the mask into the bag before running her arm through the plastic handles.

Natsu offered a hand, more so to be polite because he didn't think she would take it. His eyes widened when her smaller, colder hand slipped into his, her grasp light as she pulled on him to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, she let go, her free hand hiding in her jacket pocket for warmth. Natsu smiled when she shook out her legs, her body looking like it was swallowed by the baggy clothes she wore.

"Let's get going," he said, gesturing for her to follow. They headed back towards the room, a peaceful silence falling between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Lucy's pov? It'll probably be a few more chapters before we can get to Lucy's pov again. Let me know what you thought? How was the dinner? Trick-or-treating? Natsu and Lucy's interactions on the roof? (The roof scene was my favorite part) Anyone wishing this wasn't a slow burn? Anyone happy it's a slow burn? They're on their way to becoming better friends. :P
> 
> Up next, Chapter 19: Checkup
> 
> By the way, didn't know if anyone else noticed, but I don't really focus on the zombie part of this story that much. Anyone want more zombies? Anyone fine with how it is? There will be parts that are centered around the zombies, but for the most part the story is about them surviving with limited resources. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Thank you for the kudos, hits, comments! Shout out to those amazing people who gave me feedback last time: Kar, Sam, G_Luna, DragonOfTheValley, Petri808, Valythe, Tsunderebooklover, and Miraculous_kid!


	19. Checkup

**Chapter Nineteen: Checkup**

_(November 25, 2017, Saturday Evening)_

The first thing Natsu did when he entered his room was look to see if Lucy was there. When he saw she wasn't, he raised a brow, his gaze settling on her bed. Since as long as it had been in the classroom, that mattress had always been near the windows. However, it was now about a foot and a half away from his bed, Happy's food and water bowl now taking up the spot Lucy's bed used to be in.

He cocked his head, slowly closing the door while he tried to figure out why the bed was moved. He knew he didn't do it. When he left for watch that morning, it had been where it always was.  _'Did Lucy move it?'_  He didn't think she would have since she was adamant about keeping her distance, but he didn't know who else would do it.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, deciding he could wait until Lucy got home before thinking more about it. He thought it was weird, but she had to have a good reason for scooting her bed closer to his.  _'Right?'_

Seeing as he was alone, Natsu took the opportunity to change. He felt dumb smiling at his new boxer briefs. Before the outbreak, he didn't care too much about underwear, but now they were like a treat. His new pair had never been washed, meaning they were softer than the pairs he already had. Of course, since they were new, he was going to have fuzz sticking on his body when he went to remove them, but it was worth the slight inconvenience.

New clothes was something special now, Natsu not taking any item for granted. Not only did he recently get a new pack of underwear, he got new socks, a relatively new shirt, and lightly used jeans. Considering the alternative was getting nothing, Natsu was happy.

Natsu looked over when he heard something by the window, his movements paused until he was sure what it was. He caught a flash of blue fur before Happy jumped down, trotting over to him to sniff his shoes. Natsu dressed quickly so he could pick up his cat, giving him a belly rub before the feline nipped at him, clearly not in the mood to be pet there.

Natsu laughed as he set Happy down, going over to the calendar to mark off another day. November would be over in less than a week. That realization put a frown on his face. It had been almost five months since the outbreak, and they were still no closer to getting things back to normal.

 _'There's less zombies,'_  he reminded himself, but that thought didn't feel like a victory when Natsu remembered something more crucial.  _'There's less edible food too.'_  Every day things around them were expiring, meaning they would need to rely on their crops to pick up the slack when they ran out of food they found in houses or stores.. However, the crops posed their own problems.

Natsu heard the gossip floating around the base. The crops wouldn't last much longer in the colder weather. There were some crops they could grow over the winter, but Natsu doubted they could live off of onions and peas. They still had plenty of canned food, but he didn't know if it would last them until spring.

 _'We have to make more progress clearing.'_  It was the best way to allow runners to get more supplies. More supplies meant a better chance of survival. Natsu was doing his best to take out as many zombies as possible when he was a clearer. Not having to share his food with Lucy and getting better sleep did wonders for the man. He didn't worry as much about going off base now that he was in good condition.

He wasn't great, but good got the job done.

Natsu glanced over when he heard the door unlocking, Lucy walking in a moment later. She gave him a small wave before locking the door back, shrugging off her orange jacket.

"Hi," she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from him so she could walk over to her bookcase. Natsu watched as she pulled off her gloves, setting them on one of the shelves. "How was watch?"

"Boring," he drawled, remembering the slow day he had. Despite knowing 'boring' was good, he still craved excitement. If he wasn't helping out by allowing the regular people a break from watch, he would have told Gramps to take him off it. He preferred being a clearer or runner.

"Mine too," Lucy said, taking a deep breath. "They uh... they mentioned a greenhouse again."

"Yeah?" Natsu took a seat at the desk, pulling out his phone and charger from one of the drawers. He would leave it charging while he was gone, but it tended to overheat, and he didn't want to risk damaging either devices. "Think they're gonna do it?"

"I don't know," she whispered, taking a seat opposite of him. She met his gaze briefly before her eyes flitted to the desk, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip. "Maybe?"

Along with the rumor that the crops were going to die soon, another rumor about possibly building a greenhouse circulated too. Natsu didn't know how to build one, but a few people said they still wanted to try. If they could do it, they could grow more crops without worrying about the weather killing them off. However, building a greenhouse required supplies they didn't have.

Hell, he didn't even know what went into building one, but if they asked for them, he would try to find them along with the other runners. It was times like that where Natsu missed having the internet. He could just do a quick Google search to find out how to build one, but since that wasn't an option, they were left waiting until they either found someone who knew how to build one or found a book that described it.

Natsu let the subject go since it was frustrating him, his eyes roaming around the room to find something else to talk about. His gaze landed on the beds, the earlier question popping into his mind. He quirked a pink brow, nodding towards that area. "Any reason for the remodel?"

Lucy looked behind her, eyes widening for a second as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, that."

He thought she had a weird reason for moving the bed, but when she said it was colder by the window, Natsu frowned. "Oh, okay. Do you wanna switch sides with me?"

Lucy shook her head, turning back to face him. "That's okay. If—" She looked down when she saw something moving, eyeing Happy as he walked around the desk. When the cat veered off, Lucy sighed, glancing at Natsu once again. "If you don't want me there that's fine. I-I can keep wearing my jackets to bed."

Natsu shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "It's fine with me if you wanna stay there. As long as you're comfortable." He grinned as a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, that'll make it easier to talk at night too."

Lucy gave him a tiny smile, but since it was genuine, it made Natsu happy. "True."

Ever since their talk on the roof almost a month ago, Lucy had been opening up more to him. It wasn't too personal, but he found out more about her life before the outbreak.

Lucy told him she lived in Crocus for her entire life, but she did travel to Alvarez and Bosco a few times. She wouldn't tell him more about her parents, but she did talk about her classes from college and how she missed some of the courses she wanted to take. Natsu's favorite subject was when Lucy talked about her interests before the outbreak, finding out the woman liked to do more than just read in her free time.

Besides writing, Lucy liked to sketch and paint. She let it slip that she liked singing too, but once Natsu asked her if she wanted to sing with him to some music, she had shut down. It hadn't lasted as long as some of the other times she went silent, but it was a good reminder that Lucy wasn't comfortable with him yet. He understood, giving her time to come out of her shell.

Natsu didn't want to push her to reveal too much. In his opinion, she was doing phenomenal so far. Though, she had a few setbacks. Since being at Fairy Tail, she had only gone nine nights without waking up screaming, but seeing as she only did it once or twice a night now, he was okay with it. She still took the melatonin tablets, but she would need another refill soon since she was running low.

Lucy hadn't freaked out in a week and a half, the last time being because someone bumped into her in the hall on their way back from dinner. It took him a moment to calm her down, needing to bring her to their room to give her a sense of security. The guy who ran into her apologized a few times, but Natsu waved him off, knowing it wasn't really the hit that triggered her freak out. Lucy still wasn't okay with people being too closer to her, specifically hating touching.

That being said, Lucy was warming up to Natsu in that sense. He was now able to give her a soft pat on the shoulder without her tensing, and she accepted his hand two more times since they were on the roof together. It was small progress, but Natsu knew it was a big improvement for her.

"Wanna play some Pokémon before dinner?" Natsu asked, smiling when Lucy nodded. He taught her how to play two weeks ago. Despite her being decent at it, she still needed help a few times during a game. Natsu didn't mind, happy he had someone to hang out with.

It made living with Lucy less awkward now that he could interact with her more.

"How was work?" Natsu asked between rounds, letting Lucy defeat one of his Pokémon even though he could have beaten her.

Lucy made a sound of disapproval, her brown eyes flitting to his for a moment before falling back to her hand. "Since the grass stopped growing, they... they don't want me cutting anymore. I had to work on the c-compost pile."

Natsu's nose wrinkled as he curled back his lips. "Ew. That thing stinks."

Lucy nodded, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before shivering. He didn't know if it was because she was cold or if she was thinking about the smell. "It's so gross."

Natsu wished he could say she could try doing another job, but he didn't think anything else suited her. At least, that was his opinion. Until she showed him differently, it wasn't going to change.

"Was that all you did?" he asked, causing her to shake her head.

"We had to set out buckets..." She watched as Natsu placed a fire energy behind one of his Pokémon before gesturing for her to start her turn. His new active Pokémon didn't have enough energy cards to attack yet. As she drew her card, she mumbled, "They think it's going to rain tonight."

"I don't think it will," Natsu said, biting back his smile when Lucy narrowed her eyes at her cards. He wished he could see what she was holding that made her look like that, but he was enjoying the funny faces she made regardless. "But I guess it'd be good if it did."

"I want to say I hope it doesn't, b-but I know it's better if it does." She looked over at the open window, frowning. "It's already cold. The rain's going to make it worse."

Natsu stood, walking towards the window to shut it. He was thinking of having a cigarette soon, but he decided against it. He was running low, and Lucy was shivering again. He could go without for a while longer.

"I heard next week's gonna be the last week for laundry detail for a while. I guess the water's super cold at the creek." People were complaining about their hands freezing, so Makarov made the decision to hold off on laundry detail until the weather warmed back up. Until then, they would be distributing more clothes to make up for the lack of freshly cleaned clothes.

Natsu still planned on cleaning his favorite clothes. All he needed was a bucket of rain water and some laundry. He could wash them on base without having to use the creek. It would be cold, but Natsu considered some of his clothes worth it.

Lucy nodded before having her Pokémon attack his, adding a few damage counters to his active Pokémon. After she ended her turn, she mumbled, "I'm glad I'm not a water gatherer."

Natsu chuckled as he drew his card, his lips quirking into a grin. "Me too. For what it's worth, I think you're doing great at your job."

"Thanks."

He nodded, adding another energy before attacking Lucy's Pokémon. He added the damage counters before telling her it was her turn. She picked up a card, her lips pulling into a smile. It vanished immediately as she put the Pokémon down on her bench, acting as if she wasn't happy to draw a good one.

Natsu sighed, wishing she wouldn't stifle every smile or laugh she had. Life was hard enough with everything going on. The least she could do was let herself be happy, even if it was over small things like getting a good card.

Natsu didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't his place to tell her how to feel, even if he wanted her to smile more often. He liked when people were in a good mood. It made life feel worth it, instead of everyone just surviving for the hell of it.

What was the point of surviving if they didn't enjoy life?

"I saw you today by the way," Natsu said, Lucy's eyes snapping to his in an instant.

"You did?"

Natsu nodded, scratching the back of his head before looking out the window. Even if he couldn't see the ground, he still imagined it. "When I was out patrolling I saw you. I waved, but I guess you didn't see me?"

She shook her head, her lips tugging into a frown. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he assured, not wanting her to feel bad about it. "I was just—" Natsu's eyes went wide as he set his cards face down, scooting his chair back before he stood. "Ah shit! I forgot we were supposed to see Grandeeney today."

Lucy's eyes widened as she placed her cards on the desk. "You're right. I-I forgot." She looked down at herself before going to grab her jackets, putting both of them on. "I'm ready," she said, following Natsu as he headed towards the door.

Natsu decided to leave Happy behind since they were in a hurry, knowing the feline might wander if he found something that caught his interest. Natsu had his headlamp with him, but there was enough light filtering in through the windows, rendering it useless for now. If he could conserve his batteries, he would.

Natsu knocked on the nurse's office, grinning when Wendy answered. She gave them a short wave before stepping aside, allowing the two adults to enter. Grandeeney raised a brow from behind her desk, her lips pressed into a tight line before a small smile surfaced on her face.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Sorry," Natsu said, walking over to the beds. He plopped down on one seeing as he wasn't the reason they were visiting the doctor. "I forgot."

Grandeeney nodded, standing so she could walk over to the scale. "Okay, let's start by having you take that off." She gestured to Lucy's clothing, making the girl tense. Grandeeney noticed, shaking her head as she clarified. "Just your jackets and shoes. Keep everything else on."

Natsu saw the tension Lucy carried slowly ease before she removed her jackets and shoes, her toes curling on the cold tile floor. She walked to the scale, letting Grandeeney check her weight.

A warm smile took over Grandeeney's face when she got Lucy's weight, her voice lighter as she said, "Congratulations. You've gained thirteen pounds already."

Natsu grinned, proud of Lucy for gaining weight. She had been at Fairy Tail for seven and a half weeks, being fed every day while also taking supplements to help gain extra weight. He wished she had gained more, but all things considered, he knew thirteen pounds was a great amount. Her body definitely needed it.

"Can you tell the difference since you first arrived?" Grandeeney asked, earning a nod from the younger woman.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist as she stepped off the scale, her brown eyes brighter than they had been the last time Lucy got a weight checkup. Natsu could tell the difference in her face and neck. She didn't look as bony now. It was hard for him to gauge her waist and legs since she wore multiple layers all the time, but when he did get a glimpse of her arms, he saw they looked fuller.

"I'd like you to gain another ten or so pounds. That'll bring you to a healthy weight for your height." Grandeeney saw the frowns on Lucy and Natsu's faces, her brows furrowing as she asked, "What?"

"We ran outta mass gainers," Natsu explained, knowing that had been a huge impact on Lucy's weight gain. "I'm still lookin' for more though." They were getting closer to the first real stores, so he hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. They would be further along in their clearing, but things always came up to further delay their progress.

"I'm sure you'll find more," Grandeeney said, turning to Lucy. "Remember what I said?"

"L-lick the plate?" Lucy guessed, causing Grandeeney to smile.

"Exactly." She walked over to the cabinets to pull out a pack of wet wipes. She handed one to Lucy, nodding towards the bathroom. "Go check your IUD, okay?"

Lucy hesitated before going to the bathroom, using Natsu's headlamp to give her light. When the door closed, Natsu turned to Grandeeney, his grin widening as he asked, "So, she's getting healthier?"

Grandeeney nodded before taking a seat on the bed next to his, keeping her voice to a whisper. "I'm still concerned over her mental health, but she's coming along physically." Pausing, Grandeeney peered over at the bathroom door before adding, "Her teeth look better."

Natsu had noticed that too. Her teeth were yellow when she arrived at Fairy Tail. They weren't pearly white now, but they had improved since she was brushing them twice a day. Not only that, her cuts on her arms were healed. The scars wouldn't fade for a long time, and that was if they even did. Natsu had a few scars that lasted his lifetime, but he hoped Lucy's would ease up over the years.

_'If she even lives that long.'_

Natsu bit his inner cheek, punishing himself for having that dark thought. Despite trying to stay optimistic, a few pessimistic thoughts entered his mind every so often. They usually revolved around people dying since he had seen so much of it.

 _'At least I haven't grown completely numb to seeing death,'_  he thought, wanting to keep his humanity. He hoped the day would never come where he saw someone die in front of him and felt nothing.

He had to keep hope alive. They would all overcome this. One day.

Natsu's thoughts went back to Lucy's skin, the parts he could see anyway. He didn't know what exactly happened to her to cause those scars, but he was glad she was away from it now. No one would harm her at Fairy Tail, and he hoped she knew it. The sooner she felt safe, the sooner she could heal herself. At least, that was the assumption. Without any knowledge on how the mind worked, he was left guessing.

"You're doing good, kid," Grandeeney said, pulling Natsu away from his thoughts.

He blinked a few times before his grin came back, his heart warming at her praise. "Thanks." It was nice to be told he was going a good job, reassuring him that he wasn't fucking up when it came to helping Lucy.

Natsu's eyes flitted around the room, trying to find something else to say to fill the silence while they waited for Lucy to finish. He saw Wendy in the corner of the room, a headlamp on her head and her nose in a book that was as thick as Natsu's arm. He turned to Grandeeney as he whispered, "How's Wendy doing?"

Grandeeney nodded, glancing at her daughter. "Great. We're working on her vocabulary now since the books I want her to read have some complicated words in them. I think that book she's reading will help."

Natsu's jaw almost fell. That large book the girl was reading was just a warm up to the harder books? He couldn't imagine how much knowledge Wendy was going to have to consume to get better at helping people. He wished he could help, but he didn't know how.

"She knows some basic first aid now," Grandeeney added, pride laced in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu rubbed a bug bite on his arm as he asked, "Like what?"

"Yesterday I taught her how to splint a broken arm, but hopefully we don't have to use that. She also learned how to give proper CPR." Grandeeney chuckled. "You should have seen the first time she tried to save the dummy's life. She would've broken a rib or two with how hard she was pressing."

Natsu barked out a laugh, finding the idea of Wendy hurting someone funny. The girl was too innocent to cause pain, but he knew accidents happened.

The light atmosphere darkened when Grandeeney sighed, all traces of humor lost in her voice. "I hope nothing bad happens though. I have no idea what we're going to do if someone gets seriously hurt and I can't help them."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, seeing the pain in Grandeeney's eyes.

"I relied on machines to help me with my job. If someone came in with, let's say someone gets an air embolism. I wouldn't be able to find it to help them. There would be nothing I could do since I don't have the equipment to find and fix it. That's just one situation. Technology made helping people easier. I don't know what I'm going to do when I can't help someone..."

Natsu decided not to ask what an air embolism was. He heard the term in a few medical shows, but he hadn't been paying too much attention to the actual science, more interested in the stories that occurred around the medical parts.

"Can we go to the hospital and get some machines?" Natsu asked, already knowing the answer.

Grandeeney shook her head, shivering as her eyes flashed with fear. "The hospital is swarming with those things. It's not safe going back."

Natsu nodded, his smile slipping from his face. He hadn't been to the hospital to see what happened, but from what he was told, it was suicide stepping foot in there. People went to the hospital seeking treatment, only to end up spreading the infection. He saw a few people go through the initial change from human to zombie. Those who were first infected coughed up blood and wheezed for about thirty minutes before they died. Natsu wasn't sure what exactly killed them, but he knew they didn't stay dead for long. Given the time it took for the change, many infected people made it to the hospital, but none of them survived the change.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the bathroom door opening, thankful for the distraction. Lucy stepped out, throwing away her wipe before nodding at Grandeeney.

"It's... there," she whispered, sitting on the third, empty bed.

Natsu didn't ask what Lucy had to feel for when she checked if her IUD was still in. He didn't want to know, trusting that Lucy and Grandeeney had it covered. Not only was it none of his business, he figured Lucy would be upset if he asked. That whole topic felt way too personal.

He wondered what Lucy had to do when it expired. Would the world be fixed by that time? He hoped so, tired of living like they were. Natsu would suggest them taking it out now since Lucy didn't need birth control, but he kept his mouth shut. Despite her not having sex with anyone, he knew the IUD helped her with her periods. The more supplies they could save, the better.

He knew it didn't get rid of her monthly visit completely. A few times he had seen her grabbing a pad before she went to the bathroom, so he guessed she was still affected by it. That thought was confirmed when Grandeeney started asking Lucy more medical questions, starting with that topic.

"Still not getting your period?"

Lucy swallowed before mumbling, "Spotting, a few times."

Grandeeney nodded, jotting it down in her notebook. She asked more basic questions, some Natsu had to step away from because he didn't want to know the answers. He figured it would be easier for Lucy to be honest with him away anyway.

Lucy had warmed up to Grandeeney, and by that, he meant he didn't have to sit next to Lucy the entire time the two talked. Grandeeney was slowly piecing together Lucy's medical history, something that took Natsu less than an hour to do when Grandeeney asked for his.

It was a slow process to get information from Lucy, but Grandeeney was being patient, which was exactly what Lucy needed.

After Lucy was finished with her checkup, the two went back to their room, Natsu laying on his bed with his phone while Lucy sat at the desk, writing in her notebook. She had her cash box where she stored her notebook next to her, but it was closed for now. Getting her something that locked was the only way Natsu could convince her to start writing. If no one could see what she wrote, she felt safe.

Natsu couldn't deny he was curious about her writing, but he didn't snoop, even if he had the combination to the cash box. He hadn't meant to get it, accidentally seeing the numbers once when she unlocked it. Her combination was 545, but he wouldn't breathe a word about it, knowing it would upset Lucy if she thought her notebook could be read by anyone else.

Not only did Natsu want to respect her privacy, he wanted to repay her kindness when it came to personal belongings. She didn't look through his notebook while he was away, even though there was no lock on it. Of course, Natsu didn't write down anything too personal. It was mainly used to keep track of what happened each day. It was another way to keep his sanity. He didn't want the days to start blending together, even if sometimes that was exactly how life felt.

Natsu turned on his side when his stomach growled, the man trying to ignore the hunger he felt. Dinner wasn't for a little longer, so he had to wait. He couldn't help but think about how life would be if the outbreak hadn't happened. Most people would still be full from the holidays, something Natsu was envious of even though it hadn't happened. He wanted to feel full, but he doubted he would ever feel that way again.

Thanksgiving had passed a few days ago, but there was no big feast, no one celebrating the holiday. Natsu gave thanks to the fact that he still had his friends, but that was it. He wasn't thankful his dad was missing or that people around him kept dying. He couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the holiday out loud, keeping those bitter feelings to himself so he wouldn't ruin anyone's mood.

Natsu decided to stop thinking about food, keeping himself distracted by watching a funny video he downloaded from YouTube back before the internet cut out. He chuckled under his breath as he watched, the pain in his stomach lingering despite his efforts to ignore it.

When the video ended, Natsu shifted on his back, his eyes widening when Happy jumped on his chest. He groaned when the cat scratched him, but once he stopped moving, Happy calmed down. He turned so his butt was towards Natsu's face, his blue tail flicking him in the nose.

Natsu moved the cat so he was facing him before petting his back, waiting until Happy purred before going back to his phone. After starting a playlist on the lowest volume, Natsu directed his attention to Lucy, seeing her staring out the window. The pen was still in her hand, but she wasn't writing, her eyes unfocused and her lips pulled into a frown.

"Have you written any stories?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to jolt. He guessed she was in her own little world, the woman blinking as she looked at him.

Lucy shook her head, her lips pressing into a tight line as she pushed a blonde lock behind her ear. She looked down at her paper with furrowed brows, but without seeing what she wrote, Natsu didn't know if that was normal or not.

"You should write a story," he said, catching her attention again. "I'd love to read it." If he wanted to read he could always go to the library and grab a book or two, but he was more interested in seeing what Lucy would write.

Honestly, he encouraged her more so she could write for herself than for him to read. If Lucy wanted to be an author before the outbreak, that had to mean she enjoyed it. He figured if she got to writing, she would feel better.

He hoped giving her a notebook would help her deal with what happened to her, but without any training on the human mind, he was only guessing. The way he saw it, her writing could be an outlet. Natsu was no stranger to outlets, having a few before the outbreak started, most consisting of burning things or exercising.

"Really?" Lucy asked, her cheek twitching as she glanced at the page.

Natsu gave her a smile she didn't reciprocate. "Absolutely. I bet it'd be great."

She nodded before writing something down, not bothering to reply with words. He didn't know if she was going to write a story or not, but he figured it was a start. He went back to his phone, playing a few games until the device died.

Natsu wasn't too upset considering it was time for dinner anyway, the two grabbing their dishes before heading towards the arena. Lucy stuck by his side, not making a peep while they were surrounded by people. He gave her a few opportunities to talk when he tried starting a conversation with her, but after the third failed attempt, he kept quiet. Some days Lucy talked back in public, others she was silent. As long as she wasn't on the verge of tears, Natsu was fine with her silence.

 _'She'll get better,'_  he told himself as he got his food, peeking at Lucy to see her holding out her plate to get her own.  _'Baby steps. She'll get there.'_

Natsu led Lucy to the table, Erza and Cana already there. He nodded to them before digging in, starting with his rice. He wished he had butter to add to it, but that was out of the question.

_'Or maybe hot sauce.'_

He looked over at the counter where condiments were at, lips twisting as he debated his next move. Lucy didn't have the best track record with Cana and Erza, but he hoped by now Lucy could at least sit with them without panicking. He put that theory to the test when he tapped on Lucy's shoulder, waiting until she looked at him before he whispered, "I'm gonna go get some hot sauce. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Lucy glanced at the counter before her eyes flitted to his. She opened her mouth, pausing before she mumbled, "Yeah."

He smiled as he stood, taking his plate with him to enhance his food. In his opinion, rice didn't have a taste, so he wanted something to add some flavor to it. After dabbing a few drops on, he returned to the table, finding Levy and Gray had joined during his absence.

He looked over Lucy once he returned, seeing her head down as she scooped her food into her mouth. Her eyes didn't appear watery and her face was only slightly red, so he guessed she handled being on her own well, even if it was just for a minute.

Since Halloween, Levy had taken Lucy to breakfast and dinner when he couldn't, but according to Levy, Lucy hadn't said much during those times. He knew it would take time before she warmed up to his friends, but he hoped she would give them a chance soon. He was starting to feel guilty every time he left her in the room alone while he hung out with his friends, even if it was within his right to spend time with them.

Natsu wanted Lucy to make more friends, but the woman was scared, keeping herself closed off to new people. He wondered if she had always been like that, or if her trauma caused a change in her personality. Either way, he hoped she got better soon, otherwise he would continue to feel guilty and Lucy's healing would be further delayed.

"Where's Jellal?" Natsu asked, looking around for the last member of their group.

Erza sighed, shaking her head as she mumbled something about him working late because some people weren't processed yet. Natsu let the subject go, seeing as Erza wasn't happy with her husband's absence.

"Hey, did anyone else hear about Sherry and Hibiki?" Cana asked in a whisper, but if anyone around them tried listening in, they could hear her.

"I heard they got caught making out in the guy's bathroom this morning," Erza said, sounding less thrilled with the gossip as Cana did.

Levy shook her head, her voice barely audible since she didn't want anyone outside the table to hear. "They were in the closet in receiving. Freed caught them. You should have seen it. He was pissed."

"Hibiki works in receiving, right?" Natsu asked, earning a snort from Levy.

"Not anymore. Freed told Makarov he wanted him transferred somewhere else. I mean, we were looking to move some people around anyway, but now it's official. He's going to start being a runner tomorrow."

Natsu nodded, directing his attention to his plate as he mumbled, "Wonder who's gonna train him?"

Since Max died, Makarov stopped sending new people out on their own. Despite some sections being mostly vacant after the survivors went through them, they sometimes sent people through to make sure no new zombies showed up.

There was a buddy system now in place for people new to being a clearer or runner. They would train with someone who had been at it for a while until they were ready to do it on their own. Before they just sent new people to areas where there weren't as many zombies, but that proved fatal, so they changed it.

Fairy Tail's system wasn't perfect, but they were adjusting as they went, trying to find the perfect balance while they waited for the world to get better.

"They might have you do it," Gray said, causing Natsu to raise a brow.

"Why me?"

"You're gonna be a runner tomorrow, right?" Gray started, only to shake his head. "But you'll only be there once before switching jobs again. Maybe it'd be better if they stuck him with someone who was only a runner."

Natsu nodded, scooping up some food. "That makes more sense. 'Sides, I'm not good at training people." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Remember when I tried training that one guy at work?"

Gray let out a soft laugh as he nodded. "Are you talking about the time you tried teaching the guy how to start one online order and he accidentally started all of them?"

Natsu barked out a laugh, nodding as he thought back to when he thought  _that_ counted as an emergency. "Yeah. That day sucked." He had to stay hours past his shift to make up for the mistake. After that, the manager stopped having Natsu train people even though it wasn't technically his fault. He didn't tell the guy to hit 'select all' before pressing enter.

"You're telling me?" Gray snorted. "I was the one staying late with your dumbass 'cause you didn't explain it right."

"Hey! That guy was an idiot and we both know it! You were complainin' about him too!"

"Boys," Erza warned, her eyes narrowing at them. "Keep your voices down."

Natsu let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair as he dropped the subject. He thought about life before the outbreak, when his biggest worries were showing up for work on time and waiting until he could ship out. His lazy smile started fading, the light in his eyes growing dull as he remembered how easy life had been, and how much they already sacrificed since the outbreak.

He didn't have too much time to think about it, the conversation continuing despite Natsu's silence. He listened as they talked about wanting to see a furious Freed until the topic switched to what they were going to do tonight. It was a Saturday night, so technically the weekend, but the days hadn't held as much meaning since the world turned to shit.

On a typical Saturday evening, the group would probably gather at someone's house and hang out way too late, but the fun they had made it worth it. Apparently, Erza wanted to recreate that, asking everyone if they wanted to come over and play a game.

While everyone else agreed right away, Natsu turned to Lucy, ready to hear her rejection. He decided to ask anyway, giving her the option so it was her choice if she hung out or not.

"Do you wanna come with me to hang out with my friends?" he whispered, startling Lucy.

She looked up at him, her hand lowering to set her fork back on her plate. Judging from the faraway look in her eyes, she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around her. He repeated the question, seeing her eyes widen as she got it the second time.

Instead of her saying no right away, she paused, her eyes falling to the table before finding his again. She held his gaze for a few seconds before slowly nodding, though the tight grip on her fork suggested that action was harder than it looked.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna," he said, giving her an out.

Her lips pressed into a tight line as her eyes flitted behind him, no doubt looking at his friends. Her eyes returned to his in an instant before she let out a long exhale. "C-can I... I bring Ha-Happy?" she mumbled, her voice sounding weaker than it had been when they were by themselves in his room.

"Uh, sure?"

Lucy nodded once before turning to her food. "Then y-yes," she said, resuming her meal.

Natsu blinked in shock, not expecting her to agree. She hadn't said yes once since he started asking if she wanted to spend time with his friends, but he couldn't say he was ecstatic about her decision. While he was glad she was trying, he worried she might be pushing herself too hard. Going to breakfast and dinner with Levy was one thing, but being in a small room with his friends was different.

 _'Or maybe it's better this way,'_  he thought as he told the group him and Lucy would be there too.  _'Maybe she needs to see spending time with them isn't scary. I mean, I guess going to meals with Levy could be scarier than going to Erza's room to play some games? Fuck, I dunno. It's too hard to predict what Lucy'll be okay with and what she won't be. I'll just keep a close eye on her tonight. I don't want her freakin' on in front of everyone.'_

Natsu would prefer her not freaking out at all, but he knew some things were out of his control.

His friends looked just as surprised as he was, all growing silent for a moment as they processed the information. They would be having a new addition to their group, even if no one expected Lucy to say much while being in their company.

Natsu didn't expect anything out of her, not wanting to put any additional pressure on the woman. She had it hard enough. Plus, if tonight went well, he assumed it would be easier to have her hang out with them the next time it was offered.

_'The more friends she has the better she'll feel. Right?'_

He kept that thought in mind as he finished his dinner, hoping tonight wouldn't hold any incidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's doing better, but how long until she has another panic attack? What do you think of Natsu and Lucy talking a bit more now? Or about Lucy opening up with Grandeeney a little more? Anyone wondering how hanging out with Natsu's friends is gonna go? :P Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter or the story in general! I love hearing from you no matter if it's two words or two paragraphs!
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I seriously can't thank you enough! I appreciate every single hit, kudo, and comment! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Valythe, Tsunderebooklover, Kar, DragonOfTheValley, and G_Luna!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty: The Game of Life


	20. The Game of Life

**Chapter Twenty: The Game of Life**

_(November 25, 2017, Saturday Night)_

As they walked back to the school after dinner, Natsu hoped he wasn't making a mistake by bringing Lucy to hang out with his friends. She had been at Fairy Tail for almost eight weeks. Surely that was long enough for her to get adjusted enough to have a game night with a few people.

He tried keeping his thoughts positive as he unlocked the door to their room, letting Lucy go in first before following. He set his dishes on his bookcase before grabbing a cigarette and his lighter, needing a smoke to prepare him for the evening. While he smoked, Lucy went to the bathroom, not saying a word to him as she left.

Natsu didn't think anything of it until he heard a knock on the door a minute later, his brows raising since the door wasn't locked. Lucy was free to stroll in when she wanted to, making Natsu realize it probably wasn't Lucy at the door.

"It's open," he said, keeping close to the crack in the window. He didn't want smoke all over the room, and he couldn't open the window too much or the room would get colder. If Lucy went through the trouble of moving the bed away from the window that meant the cold was starting to affect her. It made him a little anxious since he knew it was only going to get colder.

The door creaked open, a pale, large hand peeking in before Gray slipped through. Natsu furrowed his brows as he frowned, wondering what he was doing there. Before Lucy came to Fairy Tail, it wasn't uncommon for Gray to stop by without a reason, but since the incident between Gray and Lucy, he hadn't been showing up as much.

"What's up?" Natsu asked, inhaling the harsh flavor of the cigarette, letting it soothe his tension.

Smoking was one of the last things Natsu had that reminded him of his time before the outbreak, but he knew he eventually had to quit. Not only did he know they were bad for him, he was bound to run out eventually. He pushed the thought out of his head, knowing it wasn't as important as Gray's random visit. Natsu's eyes stayed on Gray as he walked closer, the man leaning against the desk after making sure they were alone.

"I uh, I wanted to ask if I can talk to Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widened before narrowing, a defensive shield coming up. "Why?" Lucy had been contributing to the base, earning her keep. He doubted Gray wanted to yell at her again, but judging by the limited conversations the two had, he had a good reason to suspect his friend of ill intentions.

However, Gray seemed genuine when he sighed, his eyes falling to the ground in defeat. "I... I wanted to apologize to her." He met Natsu's gaze, his blue eyes dark and dull. "I let my anger get the better of me. I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Natsu needed another drag, trying to decide what was best for Lucy. While Gray apologizing was a good thing, he didn't know if Lucy would take it well. His eyes snapped to the door when he saw it open again, this time from Lucy entering the room. She looked up, her mouth parting as if she were going to say something, only to shut her mouth and turn away once she caught sight of Gray.

Natsu felt his stomach twist, wishing he had all the answers. He considered both possibilities, but in the end, he decided it was better to see if Lucy would accept Gray's apology rather than tell Gray no without even trying. Lucy needed to heal, and part of that involved Gray's behavior. It had been almost a month since he yelled at her, but time alone wasn't going to fix what happened that day.

"Lucy," Natsu started, ignoring Gray for a moment. "Can you come here?"

She was standing by her bed, her body facing away from them with her arms wrapped around her. He watched as she slowly turned around, her eyes trained on the ground instead of looking at him. He accepted it, knowing it had to be hard for her to have Gray in their room given what happened.

Lucy padded her way towards Natsu, almost hugging the wall so she wouldn't get too close to Gray. She stopped when she was a foot away from Natsu, keeping her head down. Natsu looked to Gray before forcing a smile. "Gray wanted to talk to you." He saw her flinch in the corner of his eye, so he decided to get straight to the point. "He wants to apologize. Is that okay?"

He expected her to say no. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did. It was within her rights. She didn't owe Gray anything, but it was courteous to at least hear him out. Lucy must have realized that too, her body shifting so she was pressed against the wall, her eyes down but her body pointed towards Gray. She said nothing, causing the two men to glance at each other before Natsu shrugged.

Gray cleared his throat, pushing himself off the desk so he could stand straight. His voice was low and rough, as if it was painful admitting he was wrong. It was strange to Natsu. For as long as he could remember, Gray owned up to his mistakes. Natsu hoped the outbreak wasn't changing who he was as a person, but then again, maybe that was better than the alternative.

 _'What if Gray still thinks he was right to yell at her?'_  Natsu didn't ask his question, letting Gray have the floor. He didn't think Gray still felt justified for what he did. The look in his eyes could only be described as remorseful.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did before. I was angry, but that's not an excuse. I—" Gray cupped the back of his neck, sighing. "I should've talked to you instead of yell. I... I don't really know what else to say. Sorry if I scared you. I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry for that."

He paused, gritting his teeth. "And... I wanted you to know that I don't think you're... a... a parasite." The word made Lucy flinch and Natsu tense. "I just said that in anger. I think, well, it doesn't matter what I think. Point is I'm sorry for making you feel bad. You... you didn't deserve that."

The room went silent when Gray stopped talking, Natsu holding his breath while he waited for Lucy to answer. She didn't for a minute, the seconds stretching longer than normal. Natsu had to put out his cigarette while waiting, the atmosphere too uncomfortable to enjoy the nicotine.

Natsu closed his eyes in relief when he heard Lucy's soft voice, thankfully not marred with tears as she spoke. "It's... It's o-okay." Lucy kept her head down, but Natsu didn't fault her for it. It took a lot of courage to face Gray after what happened, and that didn't include accepting his apology. He hoped that meant things could get better between them, but he knew things weren't always that simple. Natsu doubted Lucy would forget what happened, even if she chose to forgive Gray.

Gray stared at Lucy before nodding, his shoulders relaxing as he asked, "Can we start over?" He waited until Lucy nodded before his lips quirked into a small smile, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. "Should we hug or something?" Gray asked, turning his gaze to Natsu while Lucy tensed.

While Natsu understood where Gray was coming from, Lucy didn't. Before the outbreak, if Gray and Natsu had a nasty fight and made up, Erza would make the two hug it out as a show of good faith. That wasn't going to work with Lucy, and despite not knowing what happened in her past, Gray should've known a hug wasn't going to make anything better. Nothing about Lucy's body language suggested she would be okay with something like that.

Natsu's eyes widened as he shook his head, seeing Lucy take a step closer to him in the process. "She doesn't like being touched," he said, not thinking as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, guiding her so she didn't bump into him. She flinched, only relaxing when she glanced up to meet Natsu's gaze.

Gray raised a brow as he mumbled, "But you're—" He closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Not important."

Natsu dropped his hand from Lucy's shoulder, scratching the back of his neck before nodding towards the door. "Well, we should all get to Erza's before we're late."

Gray opened his mouth, but instead of saying anything about the earlier topic, he decided to nod. "Sure. Uh, see you two there."

Natsu wondered if Gray was waiting for more from Lucy, but he left the room without another word, leaving the two roommates alone once again. Natsu took Gray's place by the desk, peeking down so he could try to see Lucy's eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Lucy nodded, though the arms wrapped around her body suggested otherwise. She sucked in a deep breath, slowly exhaling before she dropped her arms. "I'm... I'm good," she whispered.

Natsu almost asked if she wanted to stay in the room tonight instead of hang out with his friends, but he decided against it. He asked if she was ready to head over to Erza's, figuring if she wasn't, now would be the time to tell him no.

Lucy's eyes locked with his. They didn't appear watery, but her face was stained red from the 'talk' with Gray. When she nodded, he smiled, happy she was still willing to try hanging out. He gave her another minute to calm down before they headed towards Erza and Jellal's room, Happy trailing along next to Lucy's ankles.  _'It'll be good for her,'_  he thought, hoping it would be a step in the right direction.

The door to Erza's room was propped open when Natsu got there. He knocked on the door frame twice before entering, Lucy reluctantly following him in. "Hey guys," he said with a wave, walking towards the empty space in front of the couch.

Natsu sat down, pressing his back against the couch. He wished he had one, but that would require him going off base on his day off to go find one. He didn't think it was worth the trouble, but that didn't stop him from wanting one.

He patted the spot beside him, waiting for Lucy to sit down. She did, though she kept a small gap between them. However, once Gray went to sit beside her, she scooted closer to Natsu.

Natsu didn't have to guess what was going on in her mind, knowing she wanted to keep her distance from Gray. One apology wasn't going to make her okay with him, and he hoped Gray understood that.

At the same time, Natsu hoped Lucy wouldn't hold what happened against Gray forever. What Gray did was harsh, but in Natsu's opinion, it wasn't unforgivable.  _'Time'll make things better... I hope.'_

Natsu was once again realizing he leaned too much on 'hope'. However, without knowing how to fix everything, hope was all he had.

Natsu raised a brow when he felt Lucy's knee bump against his. She mumbled an apology as she tried pulling herself closer so they wouldn't touch, but he shook his head, shrugging it off. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Often times when he worked off base he was crammed in the back of a truck with multiple people, leaving him no personal space. A simple touch on the knee wasn't going to make a bit of difference to him. As long as Lucy didn't mind, he was okay with it.

She slowly nodded before relaxing her legs, her knee brushing against his. He kept his mouth shut was he looked around, seeing Jellal and Erza setting up the board game while Levy lit candles to set around them.

Natsu thought about asking Jellal why he didn't make it to dinner, but his question was soon forgotten when he saw Jellal glance up, stopping his task when his eyes fixed on something beside Natsu.

Natsu turned, realizing Jellal was looking at Lucy, but he couldn't figure out why. Before he could ask, Jellal parted his lips, his eyes narrowing as he said, "You know, you look kinda familiar with your hair like that."

Natsu felt a chill run down his spine while Lucy jolted. He inspected her hair, but the only difference he saw was she had some of her hair pulled into a side ponytail while the rest was down. Usually she had it in a single ponytail or bun, but Natsu didn't pay too much attention to how she wore it. Sure, he thought her newest hairstyle was weird, but he hadn't commented on it, not wanting Lucy to feel embarrassed for wearing it how she liked.

It wasn't bothering anyone, so he wasn't going to try to stop her from doing it.

Lucy's hand came up, fingers ghosting over the side ponytail. She looked to Natsu for guidance, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. She cupped a hand over part of her mouth, causing Natsu to lean in while turning his head.

"I've n-never met him b-before this," she whispered, her voice so soft he had a hard time hearing her.

Natsu nodded, believing her. He didn't think Lucy had a reason to lie. He turned to Jellal to tell him what Lucy said, but the man had gone back to his original task, muttering under his breath.

"Can't figure out why though."

Natsu saw the odd stares they received, but after he shrugged, everyone went back to what they were doing before the interruption. Natsu sighed, guessing Jellal was mistaken. It was only a coincident that Natsu met Lucy before the outbreak, so he doubted Jellal had done the same. He let it drift to the back of his mind, chalking it up to a simple mistake, not realizing that Jellal's foggy memory was another piece to the puzzle that was Lucy.

The game started shortly after that, everyone spinning the wheel to figure out who would go first. They were playing 'The Game of Life', one of Natsu's favorites. He hadn't played since before the outbreak, so he was looking forward to it. The version they had was different from the classic one, but Natsu was on board with anything as long as everyone had fun.

Though, he realized that he didn't have much control over that when it came time for Lucy to spin, the woman shaking her head as she mumbled, "N-no, thanks."

"Are ya sure?" Natsu asked, frowning when she nodded. He wanted her to participate, but he had to remind himself she was already doing great by being there. He gave her a soft smile, nodding as he whispered, "That's fine. You can play with me?"

He looked at Erza, pointing at the little blue and pink pieces. "Is it okay if Lucy rides with me?"

Erza raised a brow before smiling, grabbing a pink person to hand to him. "Of course."

Natsu put Lucy's pink character in the front seat next to his blue character. He placed his red SUV piece where he would start the game, choosing to go straight into a career. His friends followed his lead, some choosing the college route while others picked career first.

Since Levy spun the highest number, she got to go first. She borrowed money from the bank before spinning, moving four spaces forward, collecting money due to the spot she landed on.

The game progressed after that, Natsu going next since he sat next to Levy's left. They played the game like normal, each person progressing forward as their turns went by. Natsu chuckled when he landed on the spot that said he had to get married, taking a pink character from Erza to place behind his. "She can sit in the backseat," he laughed, hearing the smallest snort coming from Lucy.

"You know," Jellal started, shaking his head as he laughed. "If this was real life, your wife wouldn't be okay with that."

Natsu shrugged, flashing his friends a smile as he played with the little toy vehicle. "She'll get over it. Lucy was sitting there first."

That was met with more chuckles, Gray mumbling, "Idiot," under his breath before taking his turn.

Natsu didn't mind, his smile remaining until they got further into the game. Most of it was fun, but some of the cards hurt more than they were intended to. For instance, Natsu bit back a frown when he landed on 'Visit Mt. Hakobe.' He had never been there before, and now he doubted he would get the chance to go due to the way the world was.

The mood seemed to lift and lower depending on the spots they landed on. Too many things reminded them of the life they had before the outbreak, whereas some spots were a nice distraction since they were still possible.

"Twins?" Levy shouted, shaking her head as Erza handed her two pieces, one pink and one blue. "Why couldn't I have spun a seven instead."

"What's a seven?" Gray asked, leaning over the board. "Oh, ha. I guess winning money in a game show would be easier than raising two babies."

"Can't wait to meet the guy you end up making them with," Cana said, snickering from her side of the board.

While Levy groaned, Gray laughed. "We probably already have. The way Jet and Droy hang off ya, I'm surprised they haven't asked you out yet."

Cana nudged Gray with an elbow, a coy grin on her face. "She could probably have both of 'em if she wanted."

"Probably."

Levy shook her head, taking a deep breath before sighing. "They're just friends. Nothing more."

Natsu couldn't help but smile, happy Levy wasn't entertaining the idea of being with either of those guys. His opinion hadn't changed. She could do better, even after the outbreak.

"Uh huh," Cana snorted, a wild grin on her face. "And I'm sober." She paused, her lips twisting as she moved her tongue in her mouth. "Actually, I think I might really be sober. Fuck."

"Run outta booze yet?" Jellal asked, earning a huff from Cana.

"Just about." She looked at Natsu, narrowing her eyes. "You guys need to find more alcohol. It takes too long to make my own, and it's not as good."

Natsu raised his hands in a mock surrender, chuckling as he said, "I can't control what I find out there." He already had his hands full trying to find cat food, mass gainers, and cigarettes. Alcohol was one of the last things on his list of things to look for.

Gray laughed, drawing everyone's attention to him as he asked, "Remember that time Cana broke into her dad's liquor cabinet and we all got drunk behind the 8-Island?"

Everyone except for Lucy laughed and nodded, reminiscing their teenage memories. That led the group to talk about other stories from their past, keeping the topic lighthearted while the game was temporarily placed on hold.

Natsu watched as Gray started grabbing at the hem of his shirt as he told a story about them during a winter break one year. He didn't think anything of it until he felt pressure on his knee again, Natsu's eyes flitting to the side to peer at Lucy's fearful eyes. It didn't take him long to realize why she was upset, his voice harsher than he intended as he snapped at his best friend.

"Gray!"

Gray flinched, his dark eyes growing wide as he looked at Natsu, confusion coloring his expression. "What?"

Natsu felt his friends staring at him, his heartbeat doubling when he tried to play his outburst off like it was nothing. "It's uh, not a stripping game," he said, giving them a nervous chuckle. "Keep your shirt on."

"Oh." Gray blinked before dropping his shirt, his eyes narrowing as he slowly turned away. "Anyways, I was wondering if we can do that again this year. I'm sure it's gonna start snowing."

Erza nodded, letting Natsu's earlier interruption go, just like everyone else. "We'll need some vanilla extract and maybe some condensed milk. Also—"

Natsu had stopped listening, his attention falling on the woman beside him. Lucy held Happy close to her chest, her head down as she took in slow, deep breaths. Natsu had to hand it to her, she was doing better than he expected. He wondered if it had to do with the setting or her progress at Fairy Tail, but either way, he was happy she hadn't freaked out.

"You okay?" he whispered, causing her to nod too quickly, as if she was expecting him to ask her that. He frowned, wishing her could soothe her without drawing too much attention to them.

"You sure?"

Instead of nodding again, Lucy glanced up, her face and neck red with a splotchy blush. "I-I need—" When she cut herself off, Natsu leaned in, allowing her to whisper in his ear like she did earlier. "Bathroom."

He nodded, pulling away so he could ask if she wanted him to go with her. She shook her head, fumbling to stand while keeping her hold on Happy. Natsu's friends watched her movements, but he waved a hand at them, drawing the focus away from his roommate. "She's just taking a bathroom break."

While they returned to the game, Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, waiting until she slipped out of the room before letting out a deep sigh. He leaned against the couch, hoping his friends hadn't scared her off.  _'She'll be fine,'_  he told himself, but he didn't know if he believed himself or not.

* * *

"FUCK!" Natsu tossed his head back on the couch cushion, groaning at his shitty luck. He finished in second place, Jellal coming out victorious with a little more money than Natsu. He heard his friends laughing at him, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't too upset, even if he really wanted to win.

"It's just 'cause you got the doctor card," Natsu grumbled, not surprised when Erza called him a sore loser.

He huffed before snatching his red vehicle, looking at the passengers he collected along the way. Beside Natsu sat Lucy while his wife sat in the back with their son. He sighed as he took the pieces out, saving Lucy's for last.

After turning everything back in, he glanced at the empty spot beside him, wondering why Lucy hadn't returned. He hadn't heard any commotion outside since she left, so he figured it wasn't anything bad.  _'She probably decided she didn't want to come back.'_

While that thought was the most logical, it caused Natsu to frown. He wanted her to get along with his friends, but that was hard to do if she wasn't willing to spend time with them.

 _'She did good,'_  he reminded himself, knowing it was unlikely she would jump into full conversations with his friends after hanging out with them for a little bit. He would've liked for her to at least hang out with them until it was time to leave, even if she wasn't going to open up to them.

"Who wants to play another round?" Cana asked, earning a few groans of protest.

"Another round'll take too long," Gray said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind some poker though?"

Cana nodded as she leaned back on one hand. "That's okay too."

"I'll go get the cards," Levy said, getting up to leave the room.

Natsu stood after her, adjusting his clothes before walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go check on Lucy. Be right back." He didn't bother waiting for their reply, exiting the room so he could head down the hall.

He unlocked his door before slipping in, immediately spotting Lucy since she was by the lit candle on the ground. Her blanket was wrapped around her body while she read a book, Happy cuddled on her lap. She glanced up at him before the corner of her lip twitched, but she didn't show him anything more before returning to her book.

"Hey."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at her soft voice. She didn't sound as timid as she had been when she was with his friends. Not only that, she didn't appear in distress, peacefully reading by herself.

"Hey. I wanted to come check on ya." He closed the door, padding his way across the room before sitting at the edge of her bed, making sure to keep his distance. "You okay?"

Lucy nodded, clearing her throat before she set the book down, making sure not to lose her place by keeping a hand between the pages. "Yeah. I-I felt weird being around them."

Natsu nodded, resisting the urge to snort. He didn't want to tell Lucy he considered her weird all the time, knowing that would upset her. "That's fine. I can't expect ya to warm up to 'em that fast."

"I was—" Lucy cut herself off, her expression revealing her distress.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head. "You can tell me."

Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "I was uncomfortable... around Gray."

He frowned, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I can get that." He wanted to ask if she was going to hold what he did against him forever, but he remained quiet, not wanting to upset her. "Was it the almost stripping thing?"

Once again, she nodded. "That, and... and I'm just..." She shook her head, sucking in a shaky breath. "Never mind. I-I don't want to talk about it."

Natsu hesitated before offering her a soft smile. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it if don't wanna, but if you do I'll be glad to listen."

"Thanks," she whispered, keeping his gaze.

His smile grew a little wider. "Yeah, no problem. What're friends for?"

There was a moment of silence as Natsu wondered what he should say next, but thankfully Lucy spoke up, causing him to beam with excitement, even if she kept her voice quiet as she confessed it.

"I had fun."

"You did?" Natsu cocked his head before chuckling. "We came in second place."

Lucy's shoulders shook for a second, the act making it look like she was holding back a laugh, but he couldn't be sure. "Cool."

Natsu was about to tell her how Jellal stole first place, but he realized his friends were probably waiting on him. He stood, casting a glance over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "Let me go say bye to them. Then we can hang out."

Lucy shook her head, raising her voice a bit so he could hear her. "You're f-fine. I wanted to... to read anyways."

"Oh, okay." Natsu wondered if she was lying to make him feel better about hanging out with his friends, but judging by the way she cracked that book open again once she had the chance, he guessed she actually wanted to read.  _'She did say she liked reading after all.'_

"Sounds good," he said, opening the door before giving her a wave. "Dunno when I'll be back."

"Take your time," Lucy mumbled, her eyes flitting to the door.

He knew she would watch it until she heard the door lock, so he hurried, securing the door before going back to his friends. He found them in a round of poker, the five of them starting without him. He couldn't blame them, knowing he could jump in the next round.

Natsu kicked his shoes off before lying on the couch, getting comfortable while watching his friends play. He didn't think anything of the silence around them, not realizing it was due to the tension in the air until Erza finally spoke.

"How's Lucy?"

Everyone's eyes fell on him, waiting for an answer. He did his best to shrug sideways, happy to report Lucy's mood. "She's good. She just wanted to read."

While Erza and Levy nodded, Cana and Jellal furrowed their brows. Gray's hands grabbed at the hem of his shirt again, but Natsu didn't bother stopping him from stripping. Since Lucy wasn't around, he didn't have to worry.

"She hates me," Gray murmured, tossing his shirt behind him without a second thought.

Natsu chuckled, turning so he could lie on his back. "She doesn't hate you... I don't think." He waited for someone else to jump in, but when no one said anything, he sighed. "She's just scared of you. Big difference."

Gray grumbled under his breath, but everyone heard him. "That's not much better."

Natsu wished he could prove him wrong, but he couldn't. He was just happy Lucy wasn't scared of him. Being her roommate wouldn't be possible if the woman feared him.

He was glad she didn't hate him either. It would be hard to help her get back on her feet if she couldn't stand to be around him. Despite what Gray did, Natsu had a feeling Lucy didn't hate him. She was just trying to cope with her trauma while also navigating through this new world. She had been through a lot, and Gray yelling at her wasn't nearly as bad as being beaten and raped.

Natsu's stomach twisted and throat tightened at the thought of someone hurting another person like that, no matter who it was. He couldn't fathom why someone would want to do something so cruel to another person.  _'What kind of sick motherfucker would—'_

"I thought apologizing would fix it," Gray said, breaking through Natsu's thoughts.

Natsu was thankful for the interruption, his blood simmering as he released his built up anger. He took a deep breath, glancing at the rest of his friends before his gaze settled on Gray. "Just give her time. She... she went through a lot. She just needs time."

"How much time do you think she'll need?" Jellal asked, but it was Levy who answered him.

"There's no way to answer that. Without knowing what she went through or how to help her, it could take years for her to get better."

"Years?!" Gray gaped, blinking twice before shaking his head. "I just yelled a little at her. How's that supposed to take years to fix?"

Levy shook her head. "I'm not talking about that. I mean everything that happened." Levy looked at Natsu, but he wasn't giving them any answers, sworn to secrecy. She turned to Gray, letting out a long sigh. "The best thing we can do is not put any pressure on her to open up. That'll only cause her to close herself off more. We have to show her we won't hurt her. Physically—"

Gray opened his mouth, but Levy cut him off with a stern look. "Or mentally. Yelling can affect people in different ways. Yelling can be a trigger for Lucy. We don't know. Just keep calm around her and be nice. She'll see there's nothing to worry about as long as we do those things."

Levy paused, her eyes flitting to the tile floor covered in cards. "That doesn't mean she'll open up though. It's her decision if she wants to or not. I hope she will, but we can't force it."

Natsu swallowed at the word 'force'. He wanted to tell his friends what Lucy had been through so they would understand, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to tell. Besides, the first people he wanted to know about it was Grandeeney and Makarov, but he was still working on getting Lucy to trust the doctor.

He figured Grandeeney would know what to do to make Lucy feel better since she studied medicine. Natsu hoped Lucy would open up to Grandeeney soon. He couldn't imagine how hard it was trapped in her head.  _'Hopefully writing helps. If she can't say what she's feeling, maybe she can write it down to get it out that way?'_

Natsu turned back on his side, realizing the room had grown quiet. Gray was the first to break the silence, sighing before he said, "Fine. I guess you're right."

"She is," Natsu mumbled, his chest tight as he nodded at Levy. He was glad he wasn't the only one working to help Lucy get better. So far he had Levy and Grandeeney doing their part, even if it wasn't their responsibility.

"Well," Cana started, breaking the tension that lingered in the air. "Who's uh, who's turn was it?"

Natsu didn't stop the change of topic. Talking about Lucy was tough with the secrets he held, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Lucy was dealing with. He knew there was more going on with her, but he didn't pressure her for more answers on what happened to lead her to who she was today. He remembered more about the day he met her, wondering if she was stable before the outbreak had even started.

He would be patient and gain her trust. Not only would it help him figure out what was going on in her mind, it was the best way to become her friend. His thoughts hadn't changed since he brought her to Fairy Tail. Lucy needed a friend, and he was there to help.

After a moment of awkward silence, the poker game continued. Natsu watched quietly, a soft smile surfacing on his lips as the game went on. Despite it not being strip poker, Gray ended up in nothing but his boxers and one sock, Cana calling him a pervert while Levy held up a hand so she wouldn't have to see her barely dressed friend.

Natsu joined the next game, playing a few rounds until he started getting a headache. He was tired, calling it a night before heading back to his room. Happy greeted him once he entered the room, meowing at his owner until Natsu went to get him some cat food.

Natsu did his best to not make any noise while filling Happy's bowl since Lucy was fast asleep. He didn't know if she took her melatonin or brushed her teeth, but she looked too peaceful to wake up, so he let her be. If she woke up screaming, he would deal with it. For now, he just wanted to get himself ready for bed so he could pass out.

Natsu skipped smoking his nightly cigarette, instead brushing his teeth and using the bathroom before writing about his day in his notebook. He went ahead and checked Lucy's toothbrush just in case, smiling when he felt the damp handle.

 _'She's taking care of herself,'_  he thought as he crawled into bed, his brows furrowing when he realized just how closer her bed was after she moved it. He couldn't reach out and touch her bed, but he could see her face better in the moonlight.

He mumbled a goodnight to her and Happy before pulling his covers over his head, happy Lucy was doing well despite what she had been through. He hoped that meant she was going to keep getting better, but Natsu knew there would be some bumps along the way.

Even if the trauma Lucy endured didn't damage her mind, living in the zombie apocalypse was no easy task. Natsu had plenty of bumps of his own, just like everyone else trying to survive.

 _'Just take it day by day.'_  That was Natsu's last thought before he passed out, his mind and body welcoming the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of this chapter? Did Gray's apology go well, or do you think he should've said anything else? What do you think of them all playing board games together? I imagine they'd try to keep as much normalcy as they can get. Did anyone like Lucy riding in Natsu's vehicle? :P I know she didn't stick through for the entire night, but what do you think of her hanging out with his friends, even if she was silent for most of it? What about Levy talking to the group about Lucy? Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to those amazing people who commented last time: DragonOfTheValley, Sam, Kar, Tsunderebooklover, Valythe, and G_Luna!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-One: One bite won't hurt


	21. One bite won't hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains disturbing imagery. Violence and animal death. Proceed with caution.

**Chapter Twenty-One: One bite won't hurt**

_(December 7th, 2017, Thursday Afternoon)_

It came out of nowhere, sinking its teeth into his arm. Blood covered the pavement as he screamed, gaining everyone's attention, including the undead.

Natsu heard the scream, but he couldn't turn away from the walker in his grasp. He tried stabbing it, his knife missing and hitting the zombie's cheek instead of the eye socket. Natsu recovered quickly, keeping his hand on the thing's shoulder as he drove his knife through its skull, the zombie's body going limp before it fell.

Natsu cursed when he tried jerking his knife out, finding it stuck. While others rushed to Warcry's aid, Natsu focused on pulling his knife from the zombie's head. Once freed, Natsu ran to the group of survivors, expecting to see a zombie bite.

However, Natsu found no zombies around them. Instead, he witnessed the survivors trying to rip a wild dog off Warcry's arm, the thing's teeth embedded in his skin. Natsu's first thought was that Warcry should have been wearing a jacket to protect his arms from bites and the cold, but his thoughts ended as soon as Gray stepped up.

Natsu's stomach twisted when Gray used his ax to cut at the canine's side, causing the animal to yelp as blood splattered the ground. That wasn't enough to get the thing to let go of Warcry. If anything, it looked like it was holding on harder. Natsu watched as people sliced at the dog's face, its blood drenching Warcry's hand and clothes.

It wasn't until someone stabbed the dog in the head that it finally went down, letting go of Warcry's arm and life itself. Natsu had to turn away, unable to stomach it. He felt bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it down, knowing he had a job to do. He approached the nearest zombie heading towards the group, taking out his frustrations on it.

He didn't want to think about the dog who got killed. If the world wasn't so shitty, maybe the dog wouldn't have started attacking humans. Natsu wondered if the thing was rabid as he continued with his job, working as a clearer despite it not being his day to do so.

Natsu heard the commotion behind him, thankful when a few people broke off from that group to help him clear. He felt bad for Warcry, but the guy would survive a dog's bite. Sure, it would hurt like hell, but they had more important things to deal with. Natsu pushed through, even when his muscles protested and his mind wanted to shut down. The more zombies they killed now, the better it would be for the survivors.

He just had to keep moving, one zombie at a time.

Natsu was finishing up with another one when he heard a resounding crack, his body flinching before he heard another one, recognizing the sound as a firearm going off. He whirled around, seeing Laxus pointing his rifle down the street, firing off at the offending zombies.

When Natsu saw the rifle being pointed towards him, he ducked, waiting until Laxus was finished with his line of vision before hightailing it back to the group. He didn't have to ask what the shots meant. They were done for the day, probably because Warcry was being too loud, his groans of pain heard all the way where Natsu was just a moment ago. Of course, not Natsu could barely hear anything, the shots deafening him for the moment.

The vehicles were being started up as the survivors headed towards them, Gray standing on the tailgate of the truck to get a headcount. Laxus was the last one climbing into the truck bed, waiting until Warcry was inside and the zombies were cleared. More would take their place soon because of the noise, but the survivors wouldn't stick around to welcome them, the vehicles taking off once Laxus gave the order.

The motion upset Natsu's stomach, but he hung his head off the side, ready to vomit if he needed. His heart pounded as he looked down the street, his eyes skimming over the scene until he saw the dead dog in the road. He closed his eyes, his stomach jerking violently at the thought of an animal dying.

He now regret agreeing to fill in for one of the clearers who was sick today, wishing he had been a runner instead.

Natsu couldn't help but think things would be differently if the outbreak never occurred. That dog was probably just scared or hungry, attacking the first survivor it saw. He understood why they put the dog down, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Natsu had seen a lot of death over the last five months, but animal and kid deaths were the worst.

Natsu's ears rang for another few minutes before they calmed down, but his stomach stayed in knots until they reached Fairy Tail. He stuck close to Gray and Ultear as they headed towards the arena, guards on either side of their group to make sure no one broke off.

Natsu glared at Nobarly when he turned in his knives, the two men not getting along since Lucy's first day at Fairy Tail. The way Natsu saw it was Nobarly still hadn't apologized, and until he did, Natsu was going to continue to treat the guy like he treated other people. So far no one had scolded him for it, so he figured he was okay.

"What the hell happened to him?" Natsu heard someone ask when Warcry stepped up to turn in his weapon, a few people jerking back when they suspected something far worse going on. "Is... is that a zombie bite?!"

"A dog bit him," Laxus said, his cold eyes glaring at anyone who opposed him. "Just take his shit. We don't have all day."

Natsu turned away, deciding Laxus had it covered. He walked with the rest of the group to get processed, peeling off his sweaty clothes when he was behind closed doors.

Since Warcry's injury took priority, the group of clearers didn't get a chance to wash off in the creek if they wanted to. Jellal made up for it, allowing everyone a quick rinse to get the blood off their body. It was better to waste a little water than to have infected blood running around Fairy Tail.

After Natsu and Gray were cleared, the two headed out of the arena to go into the school. "Poor bastard," Gray mumbled when they saw Warcry being escorted in front of them, his arm wrapped in paper towels. "I can't imagine how much that hurt."

"Poor dog too," Natsu whispered under his breath, wondering why it attacked Warcry in the first place. "Do you think it had rabies?"

Gray sighed, entering the building after Natsu. "For Warcry's sake, I hope not. I'm not sure how Grandeeney would even fix that."

 _'I wonder if that's what Grandeeney was talking about when she said she hopes nothing bad happens that she can't handle...'_  He didn't know what she would do if Warcry got rabies since her supplies were limited, especially when it came to prescription medication.

Natsu would offer to help, but he couldn't think of anything he could do. "Was it deep enough to need stitches?"

"Probably. There was a lot of blood." Gray shook his head. "Grandeeney's gonna be pissed though. She told me yesterday she was running low on supplies."

Natsu looked over at Gray's face, eyeing the bandage that hid his newest cut over his left eye. It was deep enough to need stitches, but Gray kept insisting it was nothing. Natsu was glad he hadn't needed any stitches for himself in a while. The cut to his cheek had been the last one, and hopefully it would stay that way for a long time. He was tired of getting stitches, even if they left some interesting scars behind.

The cut on his cheek was already forming a scar. It had been a little over two months since Lucy cut him, the skin angry and jagged from the blade she used. He didn't mind too much what he looked like, as long as it didn't affect how he lived his life.

"You wanna hang out before dinner?" Natsu asked when they went upstairs, nearing his room.

Gray shook his head, pulling his shirt from his body. "Kinda wanted to get naked and air out."

Natsu chuckled, nodding as he pulled out his key. "Fair enough." That idea didn't sound too bad. He was now wearing a plain white shirt and scrub bottoms since his other clothes were soaked in blood, not suitable to use again. He didn't get to dry off after his rinse, so Natsu's new clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin. It would be nice to shed them too, at least for a little while. "See ya later."

"See ya." Gray parted ways, heading down the hall to his own room.

Natsu unlocked and opened his door, stepping in to look around. When he didn't spot Lucy, he sighed, happy he would get a moment to himself. "Actually..." Natsu looked at his watch, realizing he was home thirty minutes earlier than he usually was. He guessed it was a good thing Warcry got bit towards the end of the shift, that way they didn't lose too much time.

After opening the window to let Happy go potty, Natsu grabbed his towel and a different set of clean clothes, heading to the corner of the room by Lucy's bed. He had hung bed sheets on the ceiling and wall to make a cover for when they changed, that way there would be no accidental peeking. Natsu used it far more often than Lucy did, the woman usually changing in the closet instead.

Natsu tore off his clothes, including his boxers, before laying down on the towel. He set his watch for ten minutes so he wouldn't lose track of time, shutting his eyes so he could relax. He didn't normally strip naked and chill, but his body was still sweaty despite the rinse off, so the cool air felt nice on his skin.

When the ten minutes went by, Natsu stood, rubbing the towel over his body just in case. Satisfied, the man put on his clean clothes, wishing once again that they could use fabric softener. His clothes felt too itchy, but he knew he'd get used to it soon enough.

After applying deodorant and setting the new clothes by the door, Natsu was ready to relax. He smoked a long cigarette before finding his phone, picking up where he left off in the movie he was watching the day before. He laid back on his bed, letting his sore muscles relax.

The movie was almost finished by the time Lucy came home, her body bundled in two jackets. "Hey," she said, her voice soft but strong.

He grinned, pausing his movie before sitting up. "How was work?"

"Okay. I dealt with trash today."

Natsu watched as she pulled off her gloves and jackets, revealing her figure. She hadn't gained much more weight over the past two weeks since they ran out of mass gainers, but she hadn't lost any weight either. Natsu considered that a win, happy she looked healthier.

"Sounds boring," Natsu said, eyes flitting to his phone for a second before returning to Lucy. "Do you wanna watch something?"

She shook her head, walking over to the window that was open before looking through. He guessed she was looking for Happy, their blue roommate missing at the moment. "Not yet. I wanted to write a little while there's still sunlight."

Natsu nodded, his chest feeling lighter when he saw her grab her cash box, bringing it over to the desk. His eyes went back to his phone, but instead of finishing the movie, he went to play a game.

"How was work for you?" Lucy asked, putting in the combination to unlock the box.

Natsu was about to shrug until he remembered the anomaly that occurred. "Someone got bit by a dog."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, cringing as she shivered. "Ouch. That had to hurt. Are they going to be alright?"

Natsu nodded, not thinking the bite was as big of a deal as everyone was making it out to be. Sure, it probably hurt, but he would live. It wasn't like he got bit by a zombie. "Yeah, he'll be fine. One bite won't hurt him."

Natsu looked at his screen, hearing Lucy's pen scratching against paper as he relaxed in his spot. The events of the day had him thinking about when the outbreak started, remembering how scared and confused everyone had been, himself included. A dog bite didn't scare him, but the thought of one of those undead taking a chomp at him certainly did. He had a lot of close calls over the past five months, all of them shaking him down to the bones.

Natsu gulped when he recalled the sounds he heard when people started dying around him. His fingers clenched around his phone, wishing he could forget the nasty moans and snarls. They had echoed in his mind for weeks before he could get a decent night's sleep, and even that wasn't anything compared to how he slept before the outbreak.

He had taken the world for granted back then, not realizing how safe and secure he was. If he could go back— Natsu gritted his teeth, knowing no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't change what happened. He couldn't save anyone who had fallen, and he couldn't stop whatever it was that spread and infected countless lives.

Natsu scooted backwards until he was resting against the wall. His eyes found Lucy, seeing her on her bed now. He blinked, wondering when she sat down. Deciding that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Natsu cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't overstepping when he said, "Hey Lucy... I have a question."

She glanced at him, keeping her thumb over the part in the book she was reading. He wondered how long he zoned out for, but he pushed that aside when he heard her ask, "What's up?"

Natsu hesitated, knowing it was a bad idea to ask. Despite her struggles to open up in the past, she had made a lot of progress over the two months since she joined Fairy Tail. He didn't know if asking his question would make her freak out, but his curiosity was burning, and he thought it was safe enough to ask just one.

He took a deep breath, as if he was the one who needed to calm down. His heart raced as he opened his mouth, ready to back off if she gave him any signs that she didn't want to answer. "Where were you when things started happening?"

Lucy cocked her head as she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I was camping with my friends when all this started." He gave a vague gesture around them, hoping she understood what he meant. "What were you doing when it started? If you don't mind me asking..."

Lucy swallowed, her eyes growing wide as she seemed to understand what he meant. She took a few shaky breaths, causing Natsu to immediately regret his decision. He was about to tell her never mind, but she parted her lips, her voice soft as she said, "The... hospital."

Natsu jolted, shocked for two reasons. Not only did she answer his question, but there was a chance she also witnessed first hand what happened at the hospital. He pulled himself in, realizing Lucy wasn't from Magnolia. It was possible she wasn't at the same hospital Grandeeney and Wendy had been at when the outbreak started. Clearing his throat, Natsu asked, "Was it the Magnolia one?"

Lucy hesitated, but eventually nodded, confirming his original thought. He knew it was risky bringing it up considering what he heard, but he couldn't stop himself. "Was it really a blood bath like they say?"

He saw the way Lucy tensed, her eyes slamming shut as she wrapped her arms around herself. He took the hint, backing off as he said, "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head, her voice strained and weak, but still loud enough for him to hear her. "I will," she said, hands clenching her arms. He had to admit, he was impressed by her willingness to continue. Usually she would've shut down by now, but she pushed through it, answering despite the fear in her voice.

"I-it was. There... there was a lot of... of blood." She slowly opened her eyes, no light shining behind them. "A-and screaming. It was hard to think with everyone screaming." Her voice tapered off into a whisper, her eyes falling to the book in her lap, but she didn't look the least bit upset that she lost her place.

If Natsu had to guess, she looked like she was trying to keep herself from panicking, letting him know he needed to stop the questions before she got worse.

_'Or...'_

Natsu had the urge to push just a bit, to see what she would reveal. His next question wasn't too personal, so he decided it was safe enough. Despite that, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what she was going to say.

"Did you see Grandeeney or Wendy there? They were at the hospital when it happened."

Lucy took a deep breath in, shaking her head as she looked at him. "N-no," she mumbled, swallowing before lowering her head. "I didn't. I—" She shuddered, needing a moment before she was able to speak again. "Maybe? I-I don't think so, but I'm not sure."

Natsu furrowed his brows, not understanding how she wasn't sure. "Did you lose your memory from that day or something?"

"No," she whispered, glancing at him before looking around the room. She frowned, further confusing him until she asked, "Where's H-Happy?"

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing she wanted to use his cat as support. He heard animals could be therapeutic, so it make sense to him that she'd want to hold or pet Happy when she was uncomfortable.

"I let him outside. Do you want me to try to get him back in?" he asked, causing her to shake her head.

"It's fine." Her fingers curled on the edge of her mattress, nails scraping against the material.

Natsu had to admit, it was a lot better than when she used her skin as a scratching post. He didn't want her making new wounds to deal with, especially when the ones she arrived with were healed for the most part. She still had her scars, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I—" Lucy started, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I don't remember... because I was too busy..." She swallowed, fear flashing in her eyes. "Running."

Natsu's jaw went slack, not needing to ask what she was running from. "Why were you at the hospital, if you don't mind me—" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Lucy shaking her head before she stood abruptly, causing him to jolt back. However, instead of doing anything to him, she walked to the other side of the room, widening the window to allow more cold air in.

"Lucy?" He stood, slowly walking towards her, making sure to stay in her field of vision so he wouldn't sneak up on her. Guilt rang in his chest. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her, but he did.

"I'm sorry I asked," he whispered, stopping when he was a few feet away from her. "You don't have to tell me, okay?" He wished she would though. It would make it easier to piece together her story. He didn't know where she went after he saw her at the gas station, only knowing she was going on a vacation, and even that didn't tell him much. He sighed, realizing it didn't matter why she was at the hospital. The only thing that mattered was she made it out alive.

After sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, Lucy turned to him, keeping her voice low and guarded. "I... just don't want to think about it."

Natsu nodded, his heart heavy as he said, "I get it. You're fine."

Lucy took a few shaky breaths before nodding, hands gripping the window as she turned towards it, looking down. "I see him," she whispered, causing Natsu to cock his head.

"See who?"

"Happy."

Natsu's brows raised before he went to the window, peering down to look for his cat. He spotted the ball of blue fur, Happy taking a nap on the ground by the fence. Natsu frowned, not wanting his cat to get sick by being out in the cold. It was starting to get cold enough that even he was bothered by it, so he knew it wasn't good for his companion.

"Happy!" Natsu called, seeing the cat jolt before he stretched out. "Yo! Happy! Come home, buddy!"

Happy stood, trotting along the concrete road that wrapped around the school before reaching the large tree. Natsu watched as Happy climbed the tree, making it to the branch closest to the window. He made it look so easy, the glint in the cat's eyes making him appear smug about it when he entered the room. Natsu knew he was seeing things, shrugging it off as he closed the window, stopping the cold air from seeping in.

Natsu picked up his cat, eyes widening as he tucked the cat into his arms, warming him up. "You're freezing. Next time don't stay out so long, okay?"

The cat didn't respond, not that Natsu thought he would. He held him for a moment, waiting until Happy was relaxed before looking at Lucy. "You wanna hold him?"

She didn't hesitate to nod, holding her hands out. He smiled as he handed Happy to her, the cat adjusting quickly, snuggling closer to her chest. Lucy pet him as she walked to her bed, sitting down so she could continue holding him. Natsu's smile grew, glad she was able to feel comfortable with Happy.

Natsu glanced at his watch, seeing he had some time before dinner. He would spend it resting, his muscles aching from the work he did that day. He decided he wouldn't ask Lucy anymore questions about her past, at least not for the remainder of the night. He had already upset her enough. There was no point in doing more damage.

* * *

"Warcry looks like shit," Gray said when he got to the table, setting his plate and cup down before taking his seat. He glanced over his shoulder at the far corner of the arena, prompting Natsu to do the same. He saw the back of Warcry's head, not giving him any indication of his condition.

"I haven't seen him since we got back," Natsu said, furrowing his brows. "What's he look like?"

"Did you not just hear him?" Cana asked, taking a bite of her elbow noodles. "He said he looks like shit."

Natsu shook his head, ignoring her to listen to Gray. "He looks like he's sick. His skin's all pale and shit." Gray stabbed at a few noodles before looking at Natsu. "If I didn't see him get bit by a dog with my own eyes, I'd think he was infected."

"He's not, right?" Levy asked, her shoulders tensing as she looked at where Warcry sat.

Natsu shook his head, confident in his answer. "It was just a dog bite. If he was infected he woulda died by now. It's been what? Couple hours at least since he got bit."

Gray nodded, swallowing before adding, "Yeah, he's probably just feeling bad from the bite. Maybe he really does have rabies."

"Would it affect him that fast?" Cana asked, but no one could answer since they didn't know.

Natsu shrugged, changing the subject. "Your birthday's coming up," he started, eyes landing on Gray. "Want me to look out for anything specific when I'm a runner?"

Gray sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly? I don't want to think about my birthday at all."

Natsu frowned, not understanding why Gray said that. It wasn't like they made a huge spectacle of his birthday, but they always did something to celebrate. Usually the group went out to dinner at his favorite restaurant. His siblings and mom would be there too. Ultear and Lyon would by him whatever he wanted to eat, and Ur would—

Natsu froze, wondering if that was the reason Gray didn't want to think about it. It would be the first year he didn't have his mom there with him, at least since he got adopted by her. Natsu's shoulders fell, along with his heart, wishing he could take away the pain Gray must have been feeling. Natsu was there when Gray saw Ur's body, her head bashed in by her daughter.

As gruesome as it was, Natsu was glad Ultear put her down. The infection had already taking over Ur's mind and body, and after she rose from the dead, it was either her or Ultear, and Ultear fought like hell to live.

Natsu's stomach twisted, no longer hungry. Despite that, he continued eating, knowing he needed all the calories he could get.

The subject of Gray's birthday was lost, swept under the rug as a new topic took its place, Levy asking the group if they wanted to hang out that Saturday after dinner.

Before Natsu could turn to ask Lucy if she was okay with that, Levy was calling Lucy's name, gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Levy asked, her tone kind, but not at all soft. She tried talking to Lucy as if she wasn't a frightened animal, but Natsu didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He looked at Lucy, studying her expression to see if she would give any emotions away. Her eyes were fixed on Levy, her brows pinching together before she took a deep breath, her features relaxing. "Yeah," she whispered, giving Levy a short nod. "That sounds... good."

Natsu couldn't stop the grin from surfacing on his face, beyond proud of Lucy for not stuttering or fumbling with her words. He wanted to pat her on the back, thinking twice before he decided against it. She was doing so well, he didn't want to ruin it by making her uncomfortable.

Levy smiled at Lucy's answer, giving her own nod as she said, "Great." She turned to the other members of their group, asking them the same question.

While she did that, Natsu continued to focus on Lucy, green eyes lighting up when he saw the smallest twitch of her lips. She was holding back a smile, her own eyes less dull than before. He hoped she was proud of herself too.

She deserved a win.

* * *

"Why was Wendy there?"

Natsu looked up from his notebook, his pen pausing on the paper. "What?"

Lucy sat on her bed, back against the wall with her pillow in her arms. She hugged it to her chest like it was a stuffed animal. His eyes roamed the room to find Happy, wondering why she wasn't holding him instead. He found the cat on the desk, cleaning himself like it was nobody's business. Natsu's eyes drifted to Lucy again, repeating his question when she didn't answer right away. "What do you mean?"

"At... at the hospital," she whispered, eyes trained on him. "Sorry, I can't stop... stop thinking about what you said. Is... is she okay?"

"Who? Wendy?" Natsu asked, waiting until she nodded before saying, "I think she's fine. I mean, she was pretty scared when we found her, but I think she's better now." He hadn't seen anything wrong with the girl, other than sometimes she was a little down. Considering the world they lived in, he couldn't fault her.

Lucy swallowed, eyes falling to her mattress. "I... I'm sorry she had to... to see what happened th-there."

Natsu cocked his head, setting his notebook and pen down for the meantime. He could finish writing about his day later. He turned to face Lucy, giving her his undivided attention. "There's no reason to be sorry. It's not like it was your fault." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, wondering when he should get it cut. It was getting rather long, his bangs especially. They used to stick straight up like a cowlick, now they hang in his face, sometimes covering his eyes.

"I just... I still feel bad for her." Lucy squeezed her pillow tight, mumbling under her breath. "I don't remember seeing her." She looked at him then, raising her voice. "Was she in the pe-pediatric section or something?"

Natsu shook his head as he recalled the story Grandeeney told him. "Nah, Wendy was with her mom. She wasn't sick or anything. I guess her babysitter called out and Grandeeney couldn't find anyone to watch Wendy, so she brought her to the hospital while she went to work."

Lucy's eyes widened, her shoulders falling as she turned her body towards him. "Really?"

Natsu opened his mouth to answer, only to pause. He realized Lucy was having a conversation with him, one that bordered on personal for her since she was at the same place when it happened, even if they didn't see each other. He needed to tread lightly, otherwise he would mess it up. He wanted Lucy to be able to talk without restrictions, and the best way - _in his head_ \- was to have her practice.

"Yeah. It's actually the best luck her babysitter flaked on her. They might've been separated after, well, after all that shit went down. A lot of people got separated from their families that day." He thought of his dad, a deep ache in his heart making him rub at his chest. He didn't know where Igneel was or if he was even alive, but he held hope that he would see his dad again, in one way or another.

Natsu focused on Lucy's face, seeing something in her eyes, but he couldn't place it. Fear? Panic? He couldn't tell, only knowing it wasn't good. She looked like she was caught in a memory, one that wasn't pleasant. Taking a risk, Natsu prodded her for answers, keeping his question vague. "Were you separated from anyone?"

Lucy closed her eyes, preventing him from knowing how she reacted.  _'That's not true. She looks pretty fucking upset to me.'_  He was ready to tell her never mind, that she didn't have to tell him, but when she parted her lips, he froze, waiting with bated breath for her to say something,  _anything._

"Yes," she mumbled, lips twisting between words. "My... m-mom."

Natsu's heart fell, a sickening feeling spreading through his chest. He remembered asking her if she got separated from her mom, but she gave him the weirdest answer by saying they ran, not telling him more details than that. "You... and your mom ran? Where were you running with her to?"

Tears flooded Lucy's eyes when she opened them, her arms tightening around the pillow as she bit her bottom lip. "Not with," she whispered, shaking her head.

Natsu furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what the was trying to say.  _'If she got separated from her mom, but she wasn't running with her mom, then why—'_

Natsu didn't know if he voiced his question or not, not hearing for a moment as he thought of one possible explanation, but he didn't like it at all. He didn't want to know if she went through something like that, but the question came out anyway, his voice low and cautious.

"You ran... from your mom?"

Lucy didn't answer verbally, but she didn't have to. The way she flinched let him know he was at least close to the truth. He backed off once he saw the first tear run down her cheek, regretting his line of questions. He was tired of seeing her in pain. There was already more than their fair share of pain going around, yet here he was, causing more of it.

"I'm sorry," he said, keeping his voice as firm as he could make it. "I'm... I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for. It could've been a number of things. He was sorry he brought it up, sorry she got separated from her mom, and sorry she ran from her mom. Natsu had a good idea why she would've run from her mom, the snarling undead coming to mind. He wanted to ask if her mom was one of those creatures, but he kept quiet, not wanting to prolong her suffering anymore than he already did.

Besides, she said so herself before when he asked. She didn't know if her mom was alive or not. That made him lean more towards her mom turning into a zombie theory, not seeing any other viable options.

Natsu's eyes fell to the ground, once again wondering where Igneel was or if he was even alive. He needed guidance, feeling cold and alone when he thought about all he lost. Natsu parted his lips, hesitating before telling her what had been bothering him for months. It was something he didn't like talking about, only bringing him pain every time he remembered.

"I was separated... from my dad."

Lucy's watery eyes fixed on him, but he didn't see, too busy trying to breathe evenly. He didn't want her to pity him, but he also wanted her to know she wasn't alone. Everyone lost people.

"You did?" she asked, voice meek.

Natsu nodded, taking in a deep, shuddering breath before looking at her. "The last time I saw him was a few days before this shit happened. I... I dunno where he's at. He..." Natsu sighed. "He told me to stay at the campsite, but I didn't listen."

He shook his head, knowing that wasn't true. "I  _couldn't_ listen, even if I wanted to. Those things started coming out of nowhere. The campsite wasn't safe, and we had to go somewhere." Natsu closed his eyes, remembering the frantic screams from his father over the phone, telling him to stay put.

"He said he would come find me, but I left. I... I thought I could find him before things got out of control, but—" He gestured around them, letting the sentence die. There was no point in finishing it.  _'Just like there's no point in holding out hope. If I haven't found him yet, I'm never gonna find him.'_

While Natsu let his thoughts spiral into the darker part of his mind, he didn't notice Lucy moving, shifting to the edge of her bed. He jolted when he heard her voice again, this time louder, tearing him away from the negative scenarios his brain conjured.

"What's he like?"

"Who? Igneel?" Natsu blinked, needing a few seconds to realize that was what she meant. He looked at her, imagining his dad's face in his head, one from when he was younger and the world made a lot more sense to him. "He's..." His eyes softened, a small smile resting on his lips. "He's awesome."

Lucy gulped, loosening her grip on her pillow just a bit. "What... what'd he do for a living?"

Natsu studied her face, wondering where the line of questions were coming from. He knew that was hypocritical of him, seeing as he asked her more personal questions than he should have, but he still wanted to know why she pushed, even if it wasn't as much as he pushed her.

Natsu didn't know if she was actually curious, or maybe bored. Then again, judging by the way her tears stopped flowing, Natsu realized she might have been using it as a distraction, wanting to talk about his life instead of her own.

He sat back, head nodding once before he answered her, surprised when she asked another question, then another. Before Natsu knew it, he had spent thirty minutes talking about his dad, telling Lucy what kind of person he was.  _'Not was... Is.'_

Natsu  _had_  to keep hope alive, even if it was futile. If he didn't have hope, what was the point of trying to survive? He had to live long enough to at least find out what happened to Igneel, be it good or bad.  _'I'll find out. I won't give up.'_  He would keep at it, even if sometimes he felt like letting go. Giving up looked too tempting sometimes.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Lucy asked, her cheeks and nose still red, but her eyes were no longer wet, her tears long gone. In some weird way, talking about his dad was helping Lucy, even if that help consisted of her ignoring her own issues.

Considering he didn't know what he was doing anyway, he figured it couldn't hurt to let her keep some things bottled up. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. He just hoped her secrets weren't eating her alive.

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face as he shook his head. "No. I was an idiot and deleted all my pictures so I'd have more room for my stupid videos."

"Videos?" Lucy asked, her pillow now resting in her lap with her arms folded over it, no longer looking like she was trying to suffocate it.

Natsu looked around for his phone, realizing he left it on the bookcase. "Those movies and TV shows. I got rid of my pictures so I could store those. I can't even tell you how much I regret that decision." Every time he thought about it he felt a violent jerk in his stomach, reminding him of his mistake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, causing him to shake his head.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as his head tipped back, staring at the dark ceiling. The moon and candlelight let him see around the room, but he wished they had real electricity, that way he could keep the lights on until he was ready to turn them out.

"All my pictures are back home on my computer," Natsu said, even though she didn't ask.

"Not a photo album?"

Natsu rolled his head, locking eyes with her. "I have some, but Levy helped me digitize all of 'em a few years back so I'd have a copy of everything." He huffed, eyes hooded as he thought about his computer. "It's all there, but I can't get to it. Those stupid fucking things are everywhere!"

He grit his teeth, knowing yelling wasn't going to solve anything. He mumbled an apology, his hands clenched into fists in his lap. He embraced the silence that fell over them, accepting the end of conversation. They had been talking for a while. Well,  _he_ had done most of the talking, but Lucy contributed her fair share. It was only natural for the conversation to fizzle out, but apparently Lucy wasn't ready for that yet, the woman more chatty than normal.

"Is it really that bad out there?" Lucy asked, her tone holding a bit of fear.

As much as he wanted to assure her that things weren't as bad as they seemed, he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah," he whispered, nodding as he thought about the zombies he took down that day.

Natsu wasn't surprised when Lucy went quiet. There wasn't much to say after something like that anyway. He was about to check his watch and see what time it was, but Lucy's voice distracted him, her words pulling a smile from him.

"I'm glad I'm not out there then."

"Me too... It's too dangerous." Natsu didn't think she could handle it, but he didn't say it out loud, not wanting to put her down. "You'll be safe, as long as you stay on base." He was sure of his words, not realizing how wrong he was.

Natsu took a peek at his watch, groaning at the time. It was later than he wanted to stay up, knowing it would affect him in the morning. "We should get some sleep."

Lucy nodded, the earlier conversation dropped. She stood, crossing the room to grab her things for bed. Natsu went back to his notebook, scribbling a few more words before putting it away, deciding to use the bathroom once more before going to sleep.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Lucy were tucked into their respective beds, Happy sneaking under Lucy's covers for warmth. Natsu blew out the candle, letting the moonlight wash over them, providing him with enough light to see Lucy, but her expression was harder to make out. He closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, startling him.

He blinked, eyes focusing on her face, his brows furrowing as he whispered back. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, a few ticks going by before she said, "Thank you."

Natsu shook his head, eyes hooded as his body relaxed into the mattress. "You don't have to thank me. Just keep getting better." He took a deep, calming breath, his body feeling heavier by the minute. "That's all the thanks I need."

Natsu didn't know if the lack of light was tricking him, but he swore he saw her smile. "Okay. I'll try." She shifted under the covers, eyes fixed on his before slowly fluttering shut. "Good night."

Natsu pulled his blankets up to his chin, hoping she would have a good sleep. "G'night." He passed out shortly after closing his eyes, thinking everything was as normal as it could be considering the circumstances. If only he knew what he would wake up to, unprepared for the hell that awaited him the next day.

* * *

_(December 8th, 2017, Friday Morning)_

"How'd it happen?"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"When did this happen?"

"I thought it was just a dog bite?"

"Is he really dead? We just saw him last night."

"That poor bastard. Who dies from a dog bite?"

The news of Warcry's death spread over Fairy Tail like a wildfire, everyone finding out about it within minutes. No one knew the cause of death, speculating that the dog really did have rabies, but even Natsu didn't believe that. He wasn't a doctor, but he doubted someone would die that quickly. However, without knowing what caused it, he didn't know what to think, just as confused as the rest of the survivors.

"Did he have some other medical condition we weren't aware of?" Erza asked, but no one had an answer for her.

Gray shook his head, casting her a glance. "Where'd they find him?"

"His roommate found him dead in his bed. From what I heard, he looked sick. I think something else was going on besides that dog bite. It just doesn't make sense that he'd die from something that small."

"I think I'd rather die in my sleep than anywhere else," Cana said, throwing back a shot.

Natsu waited for Erza to scold her for drinking at breakfast, but Erza didn't comment on it, only shaking her head as she sighed.

"I went to check on him before bed. He had a fever last night," Gray offered, pushing his food with his fork. "He was stumbling too, but he said he was fine."

"Maybe it was food poisoning?" Natsu asked, but Levy and Jellal shook their heads.

"No, we'd all be sick then."

"Right," Natsu mumbled, his brows furrowing as he tried unraveling the mystery, coming up short every time. "Was it a normal infection?"

"I don't know," Levy said, giving him a frown. "Maybe he had a food allergy he didn't know about?"

"Maybe..." Natsu opened his mouth to say something else, only to cut himself off when he saw someone approaching their table, his eyes flitting up to see Macao looking his way.

When the man drew closer, Natsu realized he wasn't looking at him, rather the spot next to him. Natsu's stomach twisted when Macao stepped up to Lucy, clearing his throat to get the woman's attention. She jolted, wide eyes shooting up to land on him.

"Sorry to do this to ya, but I'm gonna need you to hurry. We need your help."

"Can it wait?" Natsu asked, knowing Lucy still had a little bit before she had to report for work.

Macao shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Afraid not. We need help in the graveyard."

Natsu quieted down while Lucy nodded, knowing why they needed her help now. It had to do with Warcry, probably wanting to bury his body as soon as possible. He watched as she scarfed down the last few bites on her plate, gulping her water before setting the cup on the table. She stood, grabbing her dishes before Natsu held out a hand, stopping himself just before he was about to grab her wrist.

"I'll bring 'em back to the room," he said, offering her a wane smile.

"Are... you sure?" Lucy whispered, earning a nod from Natsu.

"Yeah. It's no trouble. I'm gonna have to go there anyways for my stuff."

She nodded, hands falling to her sides. "Thanks. Um, s-see you... later."

"See you later," Natsu repeated, eyes following her as she left the arena with Macao. He hoped she would be okay with her task, whatever it entailed. He knew she had helped bury a few other fallen survivors since being at Fairy Tail, but that didn't mean it was easy.

He turned back to his friends, forcing himself to rejoin the conversation to put his mind at ease. Worrying about Lucy wasn't going to help anyone, so he did his best to push the thoughts out of his head, hoping the day flew by so everyone could rest again.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he stood in line, waiting until it was his turn to collect his weapons. It would save time if he could carry them with him everywhere, but he understood the reason for the rule. Less weapons floating around meant people wouldn't get violent, or if they did, it wouldn't escalate as badly.

He was a few spots away from the front of the line when he heard something odd, his brows furrowing as he turned his head towards the doors of the arena. Judging by the way others looked that way too, he figured he wasn't the only person who heard it.

"What was—"

Everyone froze when they heard the sound again, this time louder than before. Natsu recognized that the noise was, his heart dropping when he realized it was a scream, coming from outside. He didn't know what to do for a minute, his body refusing to move a muscle.

It wasn't until he heard the gunfire that he reacted, running towards the doors before bursting through, hearing more screams fill the air. Others rushed behind him, all trying to locate the source of the commotion.

Natsu's heart pounded wildly against his chest as he turned his head, pinpointing the sound before taking off, racing towards it. He didn't think as he ran, his body fueled by the need to stop whatever was causing the scream. Not only did it sound like someone was in danger, the sound of gunfire wasn't good for the base. Too much noise drew the dead in, and that was the last thing anyone needed.

Natsu didn't know when he realized where the screams were leading him to, his blood turning ice cold when he saw the first grave, his stomach churning as one thought popped into his head.

_'The graveyard.'_

That thought was quickly followed by another, his breath hitching when he remembered who was supposed to be there. His feet beat against the ground as he ran, passing grave after grave until his eyes found what was making the noise, the scene making him stumble as he lost balance of himself.

Blood was splattered on the grass and on her clothes, her face covered in crimson as she screamed, writhing on the ground. On top of her was the man who had died that morning, the one Natsu was sure would stay dead.

Warcry had Lucy pinned to the ground, the snarling zombie leaning in, teeth snapping as he tried to take a chunk out of her.

Natsu hesitated for only a second before running towards her, ready to knock the zombie off her by any means necessary. However, he only got a few feet before arms wrapped around him, jerking him back.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing when he saw Dan holding him back, shouting something about he couldn't go because he didn't have a weapon.

Natsu struggled in Dan's hold, much like Lucy did under Warcry's body. Natsu yelled, clenching his teeth when he couldn't get away from Dan to save Lucy, wide eyes falling on her as he tried reaching out for her, unable to help.

Natsu couldn't stop the scream that left him, his voice laced with fear and desperation, angry that he couldn't do anything to stop the attack.

"LUCY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm not going to give any spoilers for what's coming next, but feel free to speculate and give me your theories. I love hearing them. :) What'd you think about Lucy talking a bit about her past? What about Natsu opening up to her about Igneel? Any ideas on what happened with Warcry? It may be obvious to you, but the survivors didn't see it coming. Let me know your opinions on this chapter, or what you think will happen next chapter? Oh, and who else wants to punch Dan in the face for stopping Natsu?
> 
> I've fired and been around people firing weapons before, but I still don't know how describe the sound of gunfire. When I think of gunfire I think of loud popping or cracking, but I also always wear two sets of ear protection so it doesn't affect me as much. Sorry if that scene with the gunfire wasn't as descriptive as it should've been.
> 
> I posted the first chapter of my gratsulu story! :D It's called, "Open Marriage". The first part is mainly nalu with some graylu sprinkled in, then later it becomes gratsulu. Kinda like a slow burn for how they all get together. I completely understand if you don't want to read it. Just please be respectful and don't tell me how much you hate any of the ships. I have the right to write about the ships that make me happy, and I'm not forcing anyone to read it. I don't appreciate ship hate or fandom drama, and I tend to just block if someone sends me pure hate over it. If you have constructive criticism I'm all ears, but I don't tolerate hate or drama. I don't have time for it. If you do however like the ship, please go check it out. :) I appreciate all the support I've gotten for it so far! :D The story is technically finished, so there will be regular scheduled updates for it.
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, DragonOfTheValley, Kar, Petri808, Sam, YoPeople(x3), Miraculous_kid, lydia_plt,
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think! Reviews are a great way to motivate writers!
> 
> Also, please don't send me any threatening messages or death threats, even if you're joking. I don't find it funny, so please refrain from doing so.


	22. Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains disturbing imagery and violence.

**Warning: Contains disturbing imagery and violence.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Quarantine**

_(December 8th, 2017, Friday Morning)_

Lucy dug her fingers into her palms as she followed Macao out of the arena, reminding herself to breathe evenly. Despite that, her heart raced, panic crashing over her in waves.

She would relax after a minute, only to freak out again when something unsettled her, like the way someone made eye contact with her as she passed by, or the sound of someone laughing in the distance, making her think of the cruel laughter she heard for weeks, or maybe it was months? She had a poor concept of time when she was a prisoner to those sick lunatics, the minutes feeling like hours, or worse.

Sometimes it felt like time had stopped, the ultimate prison she couldn't escape.

"We gotta get Warcry's body underground fast before he starts smelling," Macao explained, but Lucy didn't need it.

She knew how gross decomposing bodies smelled, the scent forever ingrained in her mind.

Macao entered the school with Lucy right behind him. She said nothing, letting him do all the talking. It wasn't uncommon for her to remain silent, even when someone was speaking directly to her. Most people had gotten used to it. Or if they hadn't, they didn't say anything about it.

Macao grabbed the flatbed cart they used to transport bodies. Usually it was outside by the gate because the bodies so far had all come from accidents that happened off base. Lucy guessed Macao got it prepared beforehand, but she didn't ask for confirmation, not thinking it was important.

"I need the stuff to burn the body. I was gonna ask you to go get it, but I sent Wakaba instead. Figured you wouldn't wanna go ask someone for the stuff."

Lucy nodded, knowing she would rather help move a body than talk. She didn't like the way she sounded when she spoke, hearing the fear and weakness in her voice. She felt pathetic every time she opened her mouth. It was a miracle she was able to talk to Natsu so well, and even that was nothing compared to how she used to be. Her dad used to make jokes about how she could talk someone's ear off, but now she preferred the silence.

Lucy bit her inner cheek when her father's face came to mind, her bottom lip trembling as she fought off the tears. She had seen his last moments of life, unable to stop them from taking him from her. She still remembered his last words. They banged around her head like a pounding drum, not letting her rest, reminding her that she was unable to save him.

_"Lucy. Run. Please, save yourself. Just run. I love you, just—"_

Lucy flinched as if it was happening now, the light in her father's eyes going out a second after the bullet traveled through his head. She had to stop walking, grabbing her hood to drag it over her head awkwardly, trying to cover her face so no one could see the tears built up in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Macao asked, causing Lucy to shake her head.

She wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. She couldn't stop the death of her father, or fix what happened to her mother. She didn't even allow herself to think of Virgo, knowing that would make her snap. Lucy sucked in a deep breath, shuddering as she forced the memories out of her head. She felt sick to her stomach, hating herself for breathing while they were dead. They would never get to laugh again, never get to smile. Their last moments were filled with nothing but pain, and she couldn't help any of them.

However, there was something much worse she was dealing with, something that made her hate herself even more. It clawed at her stomach, beat at her mind. It was something so vile and disgusting, she didn't even want to admit it to herself.

She was...  _glad_. She was glad it was them and not her. Some deep, sick part of her celebrated that fact that she was breathing. It wasn't that she wanted her family dead. She just wanted to live, and out of all of them, she was glad it was her who made it and not them.

That realization gave her a new sense of self-loathing, one she couldn't bare to deal with. She locked it up in her mind, refusing to acknowledge it again. She was a monster, but she couldn't change the way she felt, no matter how much she wished she could.

Lucy scrubbed at her face with her sleeve, knowing her skin was bright red when she removed her wrist from her eyes. Her chest heaved as she tried regulating her breathing, forcing her head up before taking a shaky step forward. She couldn't afford to let herself freak out, especially around someone she didn't trust.

"I-I'm f-fine," Lucy lied, wrapping her arms around her as she caught up to Macao, the man staring at her for a few seconds before shrugging. He turned, resuming his steps down the hall.

Lucy let out a long breath, thankful he wasn't that curious about her. She got along with Natsu for the most part, but sometimes his incessant questions got on her nerves. He would push and push until she was about to break. While she understood he was just curious, it didn't make the pain go away when she recalled the memories she wanted to bury. She didn't want to deal with them, ready to cast them away as soon as she could.

The smile her mother used to have was now tainted by the sight of her biting the poor nurse. The sound of her father's chuckle was marred by the sound of him choking on his own blood. The warmth from Virgo's hugs was now—

Lucy stopped thinking, her eyes wide as she focused on everything around her, refusing to deal with what happened. It was all a fucked up nightmare now. There was nothing she could do to bring them back, and torturing herself with the memories wasn't doing her any favors.

Lucy skidded to a stop when she almost knocked into Macao, too busy with her thoughts to realize he had stopped. She watched as he knocked on a door, a strange man Lucy didn't recognize answering it moments later.

"He's in here," the guy said, widening the door for Macao and her to enter. Lucy hesitated before walking in, the two leaving the flatbed outside since it was too wide to fit in the classroom doors.

Lucy listened to their conversation that followed, gathering information silently. From what she understood, the man was Warcry's roommate who found his body. He stayed long enough to point out the bed Warcry was sleeping in before leaving, telling them he would be back to lock his door later. Lucy's eyes stayed trained on him as he left, waiting until the door closed before looking down at the body.

It wasn't the first time she had seen a dead body. She didn't like how used she was to it, not as scared of the dead as she should've been. It helped that he wasn't as bad off as some of the other dead bodies had been. Sure, he was sickly pale and had dried blood coming from his nose and the corner of his lip, but he didn't look mangled or beaten up.

This felt like nothing. Lucy had seen too many gruesome bodies, most of them from before she even set foot in Fairy Tail.

Her hands shook when she thought of the piles of bodies in her living room floor, hating how her family's lake house had been turned into a place to slaughter innocent people. Their screams threatened to echo in her head if she didn't tune them out, Lucy blinking rapidly before getting to work, using her physical task as a way to escape her mind.

Macao pulled the tarp from the backpack he wore, Lucy helping him to stretch it out beside the bed. Lucy took Warcry's feet while Macao dealt with the torso, the two rolling the dead body onto the tarp before wrapping him up.

Lucy's muscles strained as she helped carry Warcry out of the room. They placed him on the cart, Macao pulling him towards the door closest to the graveyard once he was secured. It seemed routine enough, Lucy following behind, eyes occasionally flitting to the tarp containing a body.

When they arrived at the graveyard, Macao went to the next available grave. Betty was standing nearby, carving a name in some wood. It would be what they used to identify which grave belonged to who so people could visit and mourn properly.

"Morning Lucy," the older woman called, causing Lucy's throat to tighten.

Lucy lifted a shaky hand, giving the woman a short wave before wrapping her arm around her body again. Betty was nice from what Lucy had seen, so she could afford to give her that much.

"Okay, let's get him in there," Macao said, wheeling the cart next to the grave.

Usually Lucy hated this part, but for Warcry it would be different. The bodies that came from off base were usually covered in infected blood, so they had to be careful when touching the bodies. Normally they would wear gloves while handling them, but since Warcry wasn't infected, it was okay to touch his body and clothing.

Instead of opening the tarp and rolling Warcry into the hole, they carefully lowered his body in, not worrying about getting anything on them.

After Warcry's body was situated, Lucy grabbed the tarp, heading towards the nearest fence. Normally she would pin it to the other side, but since there was no blood touching the tarp, she figured it was fine. When the tarp was covered in blood, they would hang it up on the other side of the fence until it rained, letting the infected blood wash away without them wasting water. They had plenty of tarps around the base, most being used for transporting bodies.

Lucy walked back to the grave, passing it without looking in the hole. She walked towards the end of the row of empty graves to grab a shovel, knowing she would need to help cover the body with dirt after they set it on fire. Though, she didn't know if it was necessary since he wasn't infected, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Wakaba so long," Macao said, heading back towards the school. "You just hang out here and make sure no one messes with the body."

Lucy nodded, setting the shovel by Warcry's grave before walking away. She didn't want to be near the body if she didn't have to be. She kicked a rock while she waited for Macao to get back, killing time with a menial task. She had her back towards the graves, hearing some movement behind her. She figured it was Betty, deciding not to check it out, focusing instead on the bumpy rock by her feet.

She bent down to pick it up, her body freezing when she heard a bloodcurdling scream behind her. Lucy turned just in time to see Betty falling to the ground, a man standing over her with his arms extended towards the older woman. It took Lucy a few seconds to realize it wasn't a man, Warcry's dead body moving as if he were still alive.

Lucy didn't know what she was supposed to do, not thinking as she took a step forward, her hands shaking and heart picking up its pace. It wasn't until she saw Warcry falling on Betty that Lucy froze again, her breath hitching when Betty screamed again.

Lucy saw the blood spray out of Betty's neck when Warcry took a chunk out of her throat, dousing him in the crimson liquid. Lucy's eyes widened, her mind going blank as she stared, wondering if she was imagining it. Warcry wasn't infected, so she didn't understand why he was up and moving like one of those things.

Lucy heard feet pounding on the ground. She looked over just in time to see one of the guards running up, holding up his handgun. He fired a shot towards Warcry, but he missed, causing the zombie to lose interest in his meal. Warcry was fast, but Betty was faster, sprinting towards the guard to take a bite at his arm.

Lucy's couldn't process what she was seeing, too stunned to move an inch. The guard shot Betty in the head, causing the older woman to go limp before hitting the ground, but the same couldn't be said about Warcry. The zombie latched his mouth onto the guard's face, blood dripping down Warcry's clothes and the ground.

More shots fired from the gun, Lucy's hands quickly covering her ears, but it was too late. Her ears rang from the loud noise, her heartbeat speeding up as fear invaded every sense she had.

The guard started falling to the ground, Warcry still devouring his face without interruption. Lucy watched in horror, her mind now screaming at her to move, but she was frozen in place, barely breathing as the blood spread.

"What the fuck?!"

The words sounded like she was hearing them underwater, her hearing shot for the moment. She looked over to see Macao and Wakaba standing by the school, lighter fluid and a lighter in the latter's hand. The outburst caught Warcry's attention, but that wasn't all. The guard was already rising, his face distorted and bloody, but that didn't stop the new zombie from standing before it ran towards the two men.

Macao and Wakaba dropped their stuff before running back into the school, closing the doors behind them. The guard still chased after them, banging on the door when it couldn't enter, snarling as its fists smeared blood everywhere.

Warcry started running after the guard, stopping when it was almost there. It turned, bloodshot eyes landing on Lucy before it growled, deciding instead to run at her.

Lucy hesitated for a second before turning around, her feet carrying her away from the zombie, but she could feel it gaining on her. She saw the fence, thinking there was a chance she could climb it before the zombie reached her. However, in Lucy's haste, she didn't notice the uneven ground, her foot getting caught on a small hole by the graves.

She fell, pain flooding her when her face made contact with something hard and cold. The air left her lungs when she fell, the woman gasping for breath as she jerked up. Her hand covered her face as her eyes landed on the ground, seeing she hit the shovel laying by the grave. The pain radiated from her nose, making her think it was broken. She didn't think about it long, faintly hearing the zombie approaching.

Lucy turned just in time for the zombie to fall on her, the thing snarling and snapping as its nails tried digging into her, only to be stopped by the two jackets she wore. Her heart pounded against her chest as her hands came up, grabbing the zombie's shoulders, keeping him away from her face.

Lucy's nose bled, covering her mouth and chin before seeping down the sides of her face, staining her cheeks red. "STOP!" Lucy yelled, but it did nothing, the zombie still trying to take a chunk out of her. She heard more screams around her, but they were all muffled noise, and quite frankly, she couldn't focus on anything else but the snarling zombie above her, her mind desperately trying to figure out how to get her out of the bind she was in.

Lucy thought she heard her name being called, but she pushed it from her mind, too busy putting every ounce of strength into her arms and legs as she thrashed, pushing the zombie off her. She yelled while she did it, eyes narrowed in anger. She didn't go through hell with those monsters just to get eaten by a zombie. Natsu didn't fight like hell to keep her alive just to have her give up like that.

Lucy rose to her knees, gasping for air as she struggled to think. She panicked when she saw Warcry recovering, the zombie growling as he started moving towards her. Lucy fumbled back, her hand landing on something hard. She realized what it was without looking, her fingers curling around the wood.

She twisted, both hands gripping the handle of the shovel. Lucy put as much force behind her action as she turned, striking Warcry in the face. The shovel bit through his cheek, much worse than the cut she gave Natsu, back when she didn't know who he was since the light prevented her from making out his face.

The zombie stumbled for a moment, his balance thrown off by the hit. However, he was moving again in no time, not looking fazed by what was happening. Lucy grit her teeth, unsure if she would be able to take the creature down.

She felt her strength dwindling, her body not used to fighting. Lucy went to swing at the zombie again, only to tense when she heard a voice ring clear in her ears, a man yelling at the top of his lungs.

"GET BACK!"

Lucy turned towards the voice, eyes widening when she saw Gray running, swinging his ax back before thrusting it forward. She flinched back, watching in shock as the sharp edge made contact with Warcry's chest, the zombie being flung to the side by the momentum.

She shielded her face with her arm when dirt came flying up, Gray running past her to get to the zombie. More people flooded the area, some attacking the zombie while others surrounded Lucy.

She didn't notice, her eyes flitting to Gray, seeing him hack away at Warcry's neck, severing his head from his body. For the briefest second, Lucy thought she was safe, but that thought vanished as soon as she looked up, seeing someone pointing the muzzle of their rifle at her.

Lucy tried getting away, only to fall back when she heard someone yell at her. "STAY THE FUCK DOWN!"

She realized she was hyperventilating, but no matter how much air she sucked in, it didn't feel like enough. Her heart threatened to burst from how hard it hammered, fear and panic swirling in her chest, making her body freeze until she finally heard it, Natsu's voice cutting through the mass confusion.

Lucy looked over, searching for someone to help her. Her eyes landed on Natsu, seeing two people holding him back as he screamed, struggling to get out of their grasps.

"She might be infected!" one of the people shouted while the other screamed, "You can't go over there!"

Lucy watched as Natsu yelled at them, his voice full of rage as he struck one of the men with his fist. "Let me go you bastard!"

Lucy's head snapped to the side when she heard the gunshot echo through the base, her ears ringing as she saw the guard who was now a zombie fall to the ground, some blood spraying from the new hole in the back of his head. Lucy shook as the man who shot him started heading her way, his eyes narrowed at her as he lifted his rifle.

All the sounds rushed her in an instant when the man aimed his rifle at her, Lucy's stomach dropping as she saw his finger touching the trigger. She thought her whole life would flash before her eyes, but it didn't. All she saw was the look of disdain on the man's face as he said something to her, but in her panic she couldn't make out the words, only hearing Natsu's voice behind her, screaming as if his life depended on it.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

"She might be infected!" one of the guards shouted back, but she didn't hear, too busy focusing on the finger itching to pull that trigger. A memory she tried locking away earlier thrust itself to the front of her mind, watching as the monster shot her father in cold blood, his sick laughter echoing in her head as she watched her father die.

Lucy covered her face with an arm as she burst into tears, unable to hold them back. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, wishing she could turn her mind off, but she couldn't. She remembered it all, the screams coming from Virgo, the rotting smell of flesh that came from her father when they refused to deal with the body, the searing pain that came every time that monster dragged his knife against her body.

Lucy fell forward, not bothering to stop herself as she hit the ground. If they were going to kill her she hoped they did it soon, if only to end the suffering her mind was putting her through. Maybe then she could finally feel free, unchained from the memories that wanted to hurt her, much like the cruel hands of her captors.

Lucy heard screaming, but she couldn't distinguish between what was in her head and what was happening in real life. She waited for the man to shoot, her heart pounding in her throat and her blood roaring in her ears. Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone grab her wrist, jerking her up to her feet as if she were as light as a feather.

"Put that weapon down! What the fuck are you trying to do!"

Lucy couldn't remember if she had heard that voice before, her eyes flitting towards her wrist, seeing a large hand holding her. She followed up the arm, seeing someone she had only seen from a distance before. He looked like a brute of a man, a lighting bolt scar running down his right eye and a jaw as strained as the tension in the air.

"She might be infected!" the trigger happy man said, not bothering to lower his rifle. If anything, he moved it to follow Lucy, refusing to give up his target.

"And what?" the man holding her asked, nearly growling as he jostled her around with ease. "You were gonna kill her without any proof?!"

"She's covered in blood!"

The man with the facial scar set his eyes on Lucy, causing her to flinch in his grasp. She slammed her eyes shut, too terrified to look at him or anyone else. She could hear multiple voices around her, but she tuned them out, hoping whatever nightmare was happening would end soon. The only thing she was thankful for was the interruption in her head, the horrid memories no longer plaguing her.

"That could be her blood for all we know."

"But Laxus, she—"

"Shut up!" The grip on her wrist tightened until she whimpered, her body shivering as the cold air brushed past her, the blood on her face and hands making her skin cooler. Her nose throbbed in pain, as well as her entire body from the struggle with Warcry.

Laxus, at least she assumed that was his name, loosened his grip before jerking her hand behind her back, grabbing the other in the process before something cold bit at her wrists, trapping her hands in place.

"There! Now she's not a threat! So calm the fuck down!"

Lucy tugged at the restraints, realizing she had been handcuffed. It reminded her of the time she was in college and had too much to drink with her friends, resulting in her and the others getting arrested for public intoxication. She didn't remember much from that night, but she definitely remembered the cuffs around her wrist, as well as the scolding her father gave her when he got her out of lock up, threatening to pull her tuition money if she screwed up like that again.

Lucy blinked, wondering why she was remembering something so trivial at a time like that. Her tears came faster, her heart hurting as she thought of her family, of her life before everything got so fucked up. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was good.

She missed that life, with every fiber of her being.

 _'It's gone,'_  Lucy reminded herself, zoning out as the men around her argued with one another over what to do with her.  _'That life is gone, and it's never coming back.'_  She would never get to see her family's smiling faces again. Hell, at that point she would settle for a disappointed glare from her father, as long as he and everyone else she cared about was alive.

Living without her family felt like a punishment worse than death, but she was too much of a coward to take her own life, part of her desperately wanting to continue living, even if she was in constant pain and fear.

Lucy snapped back to reality when she was being turned around, now facing the school. She couldn't see who was behind her, but she knew it wasn't the man from before, spotting Laxus walking away towards the zombie who used to be a guard.

Lucy struggled immediately, not liking what was happening to her. Her efforts got her nowhere, only causing the person behind her to push her forward, earning a shout from Laxus when he glanced over his shoulder.

"I better not hear that you hurt her. Just bring her to processing. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah yeah," a man Lucy didn't recognize said, his identity hidden from her. He kept a tight grip on her arm as he escorted her around the school, not deterring from his course no matter how much Lucy tried to get away.

She thought she heard Natsu screaming in the background, but his voice was lost to her, her mind flooding with dark thoughts about what was going to happen to her. Her body shook, her eyes staying wide as she was led to the arena, the guard not being gentle with her as he pushed her into the building.

People stared at her, but they didn't intervene, letting the guard handle her with force as he brought her to the locker room. Lucy only realized there were more than one man when they entered the women's room. Her handcuffs were removed before she was pushed towards the showers, her body whirling around to get a look at the guard she was with, only to realize there were two other men with him.

"That blood on your face," one of them said, stepping towards her. She flinched, but he didn't seem to care. "Is that yours or from the zombie?"

Lucy shook her head, her throat locking up as she tried speaking, but her voice was small and weak, fear coloring her tone. "I-I-I th-think... m-me?"

The man didn't respond to her answer, only pointing to the camping showers hanging up on the wall, his tone leaving no room for discussion as he said, "Strip down and wash that blood off. We need to see if you were bit."

Lucy jolted back before shaking her head, refusing to get naked in front of them. It was bad enough when she had to get processed. Mortification flooded her when the guard stepped closer, lifting his rifle to her.

The other two men raised their firearms as well, all pointed at her body and head. "That wasn't a question!" he shouted, not caring that she flinched. "Get undressed now or we won't hesitate to put you down!"

Lucy clenched her teeth as she raised her hands, knowing it wouldn't be enough to stop a bullet, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to take off her clothes, fearing what they would do when they saw her naked. She hadn't felt comfortable in her own skin since the night of the party, and since then things had been getting worse.

Every time she was naked in front of people since then, it was to be abused in some way or another. The only exceptions were the two times she had been processed by Yukino, but even that had been hard on Lucy.

"Pl-please," she whispered, but her meek voice fell on deaf ears.

"DO IT NOW!" one of them shouted, turning his shotgun so the end was facing her before marching towards her, lifting it up.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled, terrified that he was going to hit her. However, she would prefer that over what he threatened next.

"Strip or I'll do it for you! This isn't a fucking game!"

Lucy backed away, feeling like a caged animal. She couldn't run, the only exit guarded by the men who were screaming at her. She didn't want to take off her clothes, but she also didn't want to get hurt, or worse, have them strip her. She parted her lips, voice strained as she let out a sob, her hands shaky as she reached for the zipper on her outer jacket. "F-f-fine."

Her heart fell as she unzipped the second jacket, feeling the blood soaking through her clothes. She didn't know whose blood it was, her stomach churning as she shrugged the jackets off.

The degrading act reminded her of when she was back there, being told what to do and when to do it. If she refused, she got beat and sliced. If she obeyed, she only got cut and earned herself a meal, even if most of the time the 'food' they offered her made her throw up.

Her chest heaved as she lifted the hem of her shirt, eyes squeezed shut so she couldn't see their reactions. That didn't stop them from gasping, probably disgusted by the large scar running down her torso. The mark burned as she recalled the many times a knife was dragged against her skin, reopening the wound so it would never heal all the way.

The cut was to discourage her from struggling against the chains they wrapped around her stomach when she was left alone, pain flooding her every time she would move. They only allowed her cut to heal when she stopped fighting against the restraints, but that didn't stop her from trying to hurt her attackers when the chain was off, even if it never seemed to help.

Lucy bit her inner cheek as she pulled down her sweatpants, shorts, and panties, humiliated by her own body. She hated the way she looked now, every scar a reminder of the hell they put her through. She wished she could've driven that knife through every one of their hearts, but she would have to settle for the small victory she got when she stabbed one of them in the gut. She lied when she told Natsu she had never killed a person before. The truth was she didn't know if he bled out or survived.

After what he put her and Virgo through, Lucy hoped he was rotting in hell.

When Lucy was naked, she wrapped her arm over her chest while covering the apex of her thighs with a hand. The guard's words brought her no comfort, his voice making her flinch as he spoke.

"We're not interested in a peep show. We just need to make sure you weren't bit." He stepped forward, causing Lucy's eyes to shoot open. She moved away, watching as he turned on the nozzle to one of the camping showers, retreating to the other guards a moment later. "Wash up so we can get this over with."

Lucy turned towards the shower, feeling too exposed as she stepped towards it, the cold water biting at her skin when it touched her. She closed her eyes, hoping that would stop the overwhelming hatred she had for herself, wishing she could disappear and start over. She didn't want to be her anymore, feeling ruined and vile.

She wondered if they were looking at her like her captors did, wanting to push her buttons and see how far they could test her before she broke. Lucy moved her face into the stream of water, wondering how much more she could take before she just gave up completely.  _'Maybe I should've let that zombie bite me. Then it would all be over.'_

Lucy's nails almost dug into her skin, but she stopped herself. If she hadn't been infected yet, that would surely do the trick. She didn't know whose blood was on her hands, but she didn't want to risk it, giving her a realization she wasn't ready to face.

_'I still want to live. Why? Why the hell do I still want to live?'_

She had no one left to call her family, no real reason to cling to life. The only good things she had in her life were Happy and Natsu, but even they didn't seem like enough to keep fighting.

Lucy's heart fell when she thought about how disappointed Natsu would be with her if she truly gave up. All his hard work would have been for nothing. She knew that was the only reason he was still helping her. He made a promise to help, and she feared he regretted it as soon as he made it.  _'I'm a burden on everyone.'_

Despite knowing everyone would be better off if she were gone, Lucy couldn't bring herself to want to die, not really. Deep down, she wanted to live, even if her life was shit now. She couldn't override that basic survival instinct, the one that would do whatever it took to keep going.

For once, Lucy was thankful to be stuck in her head. It helped take her mind off the fact that three men were staring at her naked, scarred body. It didn't last long, her fear tripling when she heard them speaking again. Even if they weren't talking directly to her, their voices reminded her that they were close, able to overpower her if they chose to do so.

Lucy jumped when she heard a loud noise from where they stood, thinking they were about to attack her. However, they had their backs turned to her, looking for the source of the sound too.

"What the hell is this?!"

Lucy blinked the water out of her eyes, hazy vision landing on the figure by the open door. Her breath hitched, recognizing the woman standing there. Lucy had never seen Yukino more furious, her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed as she pointed towards the door, her voice harsh as she screamed at the men.

"Stop being assholes and get out!"

"We're just doing our jobs," one of the guards said in defense, but Yukino was having none of it.

"And I'm doing mine!" She was seething, her small voice shaking in anger. "Get out now!"

"But—"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay!" Two of the guards raised their hands in a mock surrender while the third huffed.

For a moment, Lucy thought the last one would try to stay, but he followed the others out of the locker room, leaving her alone with Yukino when the door closed behind them. Lucy flinched when Yukino locked the door, but that fear faded when the woman turned to her, eyes watering as she came closer.

"I'm  _so_  sorry I wasn't here to stop them. I had no idea. I swear!"

The conviction in Yukino's voice made Lucy want to believe her. She slowly nodded, accepting what Yukino said as the truth. Out of everyone at Fairy Tail, Yukino was the fourth human Lucy trusted the most, Natsu being the first while Wendy was the second. Grandeeney was a close third, while Levy was fifth.

From there, Lucy didn't really trust anyone, too afraid to allow anything like that with the others. Yukino had seen Lucy's body naked twice now and had never done anything to hurt her, offering her soft-spoken stories while Lucy was processed the second time in an effort to get her relaxed. Not only that, Yukino allowed Lucy to shower by herself despite everyone else having to shower regardless of whoever was around. Those things combined earned her that fourth spot.

Out of every living creature Lucy knew, Happy had the most trust, but that was because she knew Happy wouldn't hurt her. The worst he would do was scratch or bite her, but as long as she didn't give him a reason to do so, the cat was friendly with her.

Yukino's voice broke Lucy out of her thoughts, causing her to blink rapidly as she took in her words. "I know this is the stupidest question I could ask, but... are you okay?"

Lucy hesitated before shaking her head. She wasn't okay, fear and humiliation clawing away at her, making her feel like she was less than a human.

Pity flashed in Yukino's eyes, but that only made Lucy feel worse. She was tired of people feeling sorry for her. She wanted to be strong and confident, but she felt weak and pathetic. The looks she received didn't help with her self-esteem, further lowering her opinion of herself.

"I'm sorry," Yukino whispered, confliction crossing her face as she looked over her shoulder at the door. When she turned back, she sighed. "I really want you to relax, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep washing off. I... I need to check you for bites."

Lucy looked down when she saw Yukino's hand move, eyes widening when she saw the knife holder strapped around her hips, the handle of a knife sticking out of it. Lucy shook, phantom pain dancing across her skin when she remembered her captors cutting her, but she pushed that thought far from her brain, reminding herself that Yukino had never harmed her before.

Yukino saw Lucy's eyes flitting to her hip, her own eyes rounding before she took a step back. "I won't hurt you," she promised, keeping her voice firm. "This is just in case you turn. I honestly don't think you will, but they wouldn't let me in unless I had a weapon."

Lucy refrained from asking who 'they' were, taking her word for it. She gave a single nod before turning back to the water, thankful when Yukino kept her eyes to the side, giving her the smallest amount of privacy as she washed the blood off her.

Lucy's body was clean for the most part. The blood was mainly on her hands, face, and neck. Lucy rinsed herself until the water ran clear, stepping away from the water after she turned the camping shower off. She hesitated before holding her arms out, eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn't see Yukino's eyes lingering on her horrid scars. She didn't want to see anymore pity. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"I don't see any bites," Yukino said, the sound of her walking around ringing in Lucy's ears. "Or scratches."

Lucy held still, even when her mind screamed for her to cover herself, shame flooding her senses, causing her heart to sink and her stomach to twist. She released her shaky breath when Yukino finally said, "You're clear... Let me get you some clothes."

She left the room for a moment, returning with a towel and a bundle of clothes. She set them in the corner of the room, turning her back before saying, "Get changed as soon as you can."

Lucy didn't hesitate to rush to the towel, wrapping it around herself to get a sense of protection and warmth. She didn't let the feeling last long, quickly drying herself so she could put the new clothes on, happy when the 'small' clothes felt too snug on her. It meant she was getting bigger,  _healthier_.

Lucy hoped she could return to her weight from before the outbreak soon, but she knew it might not happen. With the amount of food she got a day, combined with the physical labor she did, she wasn't gaining much. The weight gainers had given her a tremendous boost, but they were gone now. However, considering her latest predicament, her weight wasn't high on her priorities now. She was more worried about the situation she was in currently.

The longer Lucy was away from those screaming men or the dangers that came with facing a zombie, the more safe and secure she felt. It wasn't as good as she felt when she was alone in the room she shared with Natsu, but it was better than before.

When Lucy was done getting dressed, Yukino walked up to her, slowly reaching out towards Lucy's face. She flinched, terrified for a moment until Yukino whispered that she wasn't going to hurt her, just wanting to inspect Lucy's nose.

"I-is it br-broken?" Lucy asked, wincing when Yukino tapped the tip of her nose.

"Maybe?" Yukino said, running her thumb up the bridge. "It doesn't look broken. It's probably just sore. There's already a bruise forming here. What happened?"

"I-I f-f-fell."

Yukino nodded, dropping her hands. She opened her mouth, jumping with Lucy when they heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Yukino! Is she decent?"

Lucy recognized the voice from before, but in case she was mistaken, Yukino confirmed her thoughts. "That's Laxus," she said, making her way to the door to unlock it. "Yes, she is. Give me a second."

Once the door was opened, Laxus stepped in, a pair of clean handcuffs in his hands. His eyes found Lucy, sighing as he walked towards her. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm gonna put these back on ya, but only for everyone's safety. No one's gonna hurt you."

Lucy wasn't convinced, tensing more with every step he took. She clutched her arms around her waist, refusing to give him her hands when he asked again. Her refusal seemed to anger him, his eyes narrowing as he looked down on her. She expected something bad to happen, but instead of losing his temper, Laxus merely held the handcuffs out.

"Do you wanna put 'em on?"

Lucy blinked, not understanding why he was giving her a choice. Her body shook as she contemplated her next move, not seeing many options. She parted her lips, throat raw as she mumbled under her breath. "Wh-what's going t-to happen to m-me?"

Laxus raised a brow at her stutter, but didn't comment on it. She hadn't spoken to him before, so she guessed he wasn't aware of her difficulties when it came to speaking.

"I'm taking you to a room to be quarantined. You'll stay there until we figure out what to do to you."

Lucy's eyes widened, automatically thinking the worst. Laxus must have realized what she thought, shaking his head as he said, "We're not gonna kill ya unless you turn. We just need to be safe so no one else dies. You don't look infected, but neither did Warcry."

Laxus' brows pinched together in concentration. "Well, now looking back on it, it was kinda obvious something was up with him, but who the fuck gets infected by a dog?" He shook his head as he moved the handcuffs closer to her. "That's not important right now. What's important is getting you quarantined as soon as possible."

Lucy didn't like what she was hearing, but she didn't know what else to do. He sounded genuine when he said he wasn't going to kill her unless she turned, which if she did become a zombie, she doubted she would care at that point. The few zombies she encountered showed no signs of cognitive thought, as far as she could tell. If she was unlucky and turned, she just hoped it wasn't painful. She didn't want to die, but if she did, she wanted to go out with as least pain as possible.

She had more than her fair share of hurt in her lifetime, and she was only twenty years old.

Lucy took a shaky breath before loosening her arms around her body. She held her hands out, keeping her wrists close together.

"I need 'em behind your back," Laxus explained, bringing the cuffs closer to him. "That way if ya turn while I'm moving you, you can't scratch anyone."

Lucy nodded slowly before turning, her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. Despite preparing herself for it, Lucy still flinched when Laxus put the cuffs on her, feeling like a prisoner all over again.

"Follow me," he said, heading towards the exit.

"Good luck," Yukino whispered as she passed her, but her words brought her no comfort.

Lucy didn't think she was infected. Sure, her nose still hurt and her muscles were sore, but other than that she felt fine. Well, her heart and throat hurt, but she knew that was due to her anxiety and her crying earlier. Everything she felt had a logical reason behind it, so she didn't think she was infected.

Then again, she had no idea what it would feel like. Every person she saw get bit turned almost immediately, so she didn't know if they even felt anything but the pain from the bite before dying and coming back as one of those creatures.

Lucy kept her head down when she left the locker room, feeling eyes all over her. Humiliation made it to the top of the list of feelings she felt as she walked to the back of the arena, Laxus using an exit she didn't know about.

He brought her to the school's annex, not uttering a single word on the way there. She didn't mind the silence, welcoming it as she tried calming her heart and mind. She was on the verge of a full panic attack, summoning every bit of courage she had to stay strong.

Laxus stopped in front of a door at the end of a hall, an armed guard standing to the side. "He's gonna watch the door and make sure you don't escape. He's also here to keep other people out since we don't wanna risk anyone else possibly getting infected."

Laxus opened the door, gesturing for her to go in. Lucy hesitated, her mind screaming at her to run away, but she ignored it. She knew they valued their safety over her life. If she ran, the chances of them shooting her were high. Running for it wasn't worth the risk.

Sucking in a deep breath, Lucy pushed herself forward, entering the classroom. There was a single bed and blanket in the room, all the desks and chairs removed. Boards covered the bottom halves of the windows, preventing her from unlocking and opening them. She wanted to ask if she was in their own version of a prison, but instead of that, a different question escaped her trembling lips.

"H-how... how long?"

"Turn around," Laxus said, holding up the keys to the handcuff.

She didn't feel safe turning her back on him when Yukino wasn't there, but she wanted the handcuffs off. She risked trusting him for those brief seconds, her heart rate accelerating as she felt Laxus moving her wrists, unlocking the cuffs one at a time. "You'll be in here until we know you're not infected."

When he pulled away, Lucy turned, putting a few feet between them. A question caught in her throat, refusing to come out. She wanted to ask if she could see Natsu, needing a familiar face around. She doubted he would know what to say to make her feel better, but she didn't need him to talk. She just wanted some form of comfort, and he was the first thing to pop into her head when she thought of safety.

Out of everyone at Fairy Tail, Natsu had fought the hardest to keep her safe, even from herself. She wanted him there, but she knew she was a danger to him in her current state. She didn't think she was infected, but at the same time, she didn't know for sure. Lucy took a few shuddering breaths, watching as Laxus retreated.

"I promise we're not tryin' to scare you, but we can't take any chances," he said, stopping at the door before looking back at her. "We need to know you're not infected. Someone'll be by later tonight to bring you your food. Just be good while we wait. It's not that bad. I'm gonna send Yukino up here in an hour or so to let you use the bathroom. She'll be making visits throughout the day to help you out if you need it."

Laxus sighed, grabbing the door's handle. "Like I said, just be good and this'll go by quickly." He left without saying another word, the sound of the door locking following him a moment later.

Lucy was alone again, her mind blanking for a minute as she looked around, not knowing what to do with herself. She went to the bed, slowly lifting the blanket before sitting on the mattress. It was cold, but it was better than the floor.

Lucy wrapped the blanket around her body, the first of many tears gathering in her eyes as she thought about how empty she felt inside. She was a prisoner again. Despite this situation being different, Lucy couldn't stop the memories from surfacing, remembering vividly what it felt like to be chained up.

Helpless.

Defenseless.

And utterly alone.

Just like her freshly fallen tears, her dark memories didn't seem to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think of the chapter? Anyone like revisiting Lucy's pov? Did you like the clues about what happened to her before Natsu found her? Anyone piecing the puzzle together? Who was happy Lucy got a hit at the zombie? Anyone disappointed it was Gray who saved her instead of Natsu? Lucy barely had time to process what happened, everyone else jerking her around after the attack. Anyone like Laxus and Yukino's role in this chapter? Next chapter is completely in Natsu's pov. We get to see how pissed he is with what's going on. We're getting close to the first nalu moment. Just a few more chapters. :P Let me know your thoughts on the chapter!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Three: The jury is out
> 
> Thank you so much for your amazing support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Special shout out to the many incredible people who commented last time: lydia_plt, Tsunderebooklover, Kar, Petri808, Sam, DragonOfTheValley, LovinmyOTPs, JuustaJohn, and Trash_Sarash! Seriously, you all blew me away!


	23. The jury is out

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The jury is out**

_(December 8th, 2017, Friday Morning)_

Natsu couldn't hear himself think over the loud roar in the arena. He was yelling too, demanding answers like everyone else. His eyes narrowed at their leader, Makarov standing on the bleachers while his people flooded the floor, desperate to know what was going on.

Some were like Natsu, worried about Lucy. However, far more cared about their own safety, yelling things that made Natsu's anger spike.

"I say we just kill her! Why take the risk?!"

Natsu's stomach turned when people agreed with the ridiculous idea. He was one of the ones screaming at their leader to keep Lucy safe, terrified that mob mentality would cause Makarov to side with the majority.

"We're not killing anyone!" Makarov yelled back, silencing the rowdy crowd for a moment. He took advantage of it, his voice firm as he said, "We're going to keep her quarantined until we find out if she's infected or not!"

The quiet didn't last long, Makarov's plan sparking a new wave of yelling, most doubting the idea or shooting it down all together.

"How do we find out if she's infected?!"

Makarov didn't have an answer, making the survivors all the more anxious. Natsu knew they were past the point of walking on eggshells. Everyone was pissed and confused, Natsu included. He needed answers, needed to know if Lucy was okay. He assumed she was still breathing if Makarov said she was going to be quarantined, but how long would that last? They hadn't done anything like that before. It wasn't as if they were experts on how the virus or infection or whatever it was worked. They were all guessing, and sometimes that got people killed.

Natsu swallowed, hoping no one else would die from this incident. It was unfortunate two survivors fell because they didn't take better precautions with Warcry's body. A knife should've been driven through his brain when he was found dead to prevent something like this from happening, but there was nothing they could do now to fix their mistakes. They would have to live with what happened, and hopefully learn from it so it wouldn't occur again.

Natsu almost growled when Macao climbed the bleachers, his blood boiling as his eyes followed the man. Macao should've made sure Warcry was truly dead before letting Lucy near that body. Natsu knew things would've been different had Macao been present when everything went down. Instead the bastard was hiding in the school while Lucy was being attacked, all because he was too chickenshit to fight.

There were shovels laying around. He could've done more, but he did nothing but hide.

Macao raised his hands, shouting for everyone to shut up and listen. He had to yell over some of the survivors who refused to quiet down, but Natsu was able to hear him loud and clear. "When Warcry bit Betty she turned immediately! It's obvious to me that dog bite somehow infected him, I just don't know how! I don't think Lucy is infected though! She would've turned by now if she was!"

"Warcry didn't turn until the next day!" someone behind Natsu shouted, causing him to grit his teeth.

It didn't make sense to him either. Why did it take so long for Warcry to turn, but he was able to infect the guard immediately. He didn't see Betty get bitten, turned, or killed, but he had seen the dead body on the ground when he arrived. That only made what Macao said more infuriating. Macao had been there to witness what happened, yet he did nothing to help Lucy.

Natsu knew Macao wasn't going to win any father of the year awards, but the least he could've done was make a better distraction or something to get the zombies away from Lucy. Instead he acted like a coward, and Natsu didn't think he could forgive Macao for that.

"What exact time was he bit?" Makarov asked, having to repeat himself a few times before everyone quieted down enough for him to be heard.

Natsu would have answered if he wasn't so angry, his mind fuzzy as he tried to think about what happened yesterday. The only thing occupying his mind was the look of fear in Lucy's eyes before she was forced away, but considering the alternative, Natsu was relieved that was what he kept remembering.

He didn't want to think about how scared he had been when she was under that zombie, his heart threatening to break from his chest from how hard it was pounding. He honestly thought she was going to die today, and now he was scared someone was going to do something reckless to protect themselves.

He feared they would kill Lucy without a second thought, thinking it was for the good of the people. While he understood everyone wanted to be cautious, he couldn't get behind a plan like that, no matter who the person in question was. He had more invested in Lucy than a lot of the other people on base, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to keep her alive.

She was a human who deserved a chance at life, and he wasn't going to stand by while someone robbed her of that chance. He would fight like hell if it meant she stayed safe. He just had to find out where they were keeping her. He needed to see her because he knew she was freaking out.

Natsu was torn from his thoughts when he heard Laxus' booming voice shout from the back of the arena, silencing everyone else. "It was sometime around three in the afternoon."

Makarov nodded before looking over the crowd of survivors. "Okay. He died sometime last night. That's anywhere from... seven to fifteen hours after he was bit." He paused, shaking his head as his brows furrowed.

After a moment, Makarov sighed, voice strengthening so it would carry to every person in the arena. "I say if Lucy can last twenty-four hours without showing any signs of infection, she's safe."

Natsu didn't like the idea of Lucy being locked away for a whole day, but considering they were unsure how Warcry got infected, it seemed reasonable as long as she wasn't being mistreated.

However, Makarov's solution wasn't good enough, his words followed by an immediate uproar of protests. People shouted that they didn't like his plan while others demanded Lucy be put away for longer. Every scream against Lucy made Natsu's stomach twist tighter, making him feel sicker than he was when he road in a vehicle with no medication.

"Quiet! QUIET DOWN!" Makarov yelled, his face turning red as he glared at everyone. "We won't get anywhere if you keep yelling!"

He waited until the voices dulled into a low murmur before continuing, aggravation coloring his tone. "What would make you feel better? A day and a half? Forty-eight hours?"

Natsu's fists coiled so tight his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palms, but he didn't let up, angry by the way they were discussing what would happen to his friend.

When people started nodding their heads at one another, Makarov said, "Raise your hand if you're okay with Lucy being quarantined for forty-eight hours."

Hands all around Natsu shot up, his heart sinking at the thought of her being isolated for that long. He already knew her progress was ruined. There was no way she was coming back from that without some issues, and he couldn't even blame her. He had been a mess after he almost got bit by a zombie, and he didn't have nearly as many problems as she did before then.

Natsu tensed when he saw Makarov's eyes were trained on him, his eyes widening when it dawned on him. Makarov was waiting on his decision, seeing if that was a good compromise.

_'I don't want to keep Lucy locked up, but...'_

Reluctantly, Natsu raised his hand, his throat tightening as he gave in. He didn't know what else he could do. No one was going to listen to him if he said he wanted Lucy out now. Besides, as much as he didn't believe it was true, there was a chance Lucy was infected. He saw the blood on her face. He didn't know if it came from her or Warcry, and without knowing, they couldn't take that risk.

Natsu felt a deep sense of shame as he kept his hand up, thankful Lucy wasn't there to see him. He didn't want her knowing he was essentially going along with their plan, even if he didn't see any other way. He could try to fight and get her out, but what would that get him?

_'Probably kicked out of Fairy Tail.'_

Natsu swallowed, his fist by his side shaking with anger at everyone, but mostly at himself. He wasn't able to protect Lucy, even though she trusted him to do so. That was the whole reason she went to Fairy Tail in the first place, because he said he would look after her and make sure she didn't get hurt. Now she was probably scared and alone, and he couldn't do anything.

Natsu glanced around the arena, seeing most people's hands up as well. Even Dan held up a hand, his other pressing a handful of paper towels to his bloody nose. Even though Natsu knew he might get in trouble for hurting another survivor, Natsu felt no regret for punching Dan in the face. Dan deserved it after holding him back. Sure, Natsu didn't have a weapon, but there were so many things he could have done to help. He could have kicked the zombie off Lucy before grabbing the shovel to kill it. It wouldn't have been as effective as his knives, but Natsu would have made do.

Though, Natsu had to admit, a small part of him was okay with being held back. If he had charged up and fought the zombie himself, he never would have seen Lucy kick ass. She may not have killed the zombie on her own, but she put up one hell of a fight, and he was proud of her for that.

Honestly, Natsu didn't think she had it in her.

Lucy did what everyone else was trying to do. Survive. Instead of congratulating her for her small victory, rifles were stuck in her face before she was put in handcuffs. Natsu's body tensed as he tried breathing, the anger coming back in crashing waves.

He couldn't believe how poorly she was treated, and that had been when she was still visible to everyone. Natsu didn't want to think about what happened when they got her out of view, refusing to acknowledge the dark thoughts looming in his head.

Part of him worried Lucy was already gone, that the guards took matters into their own hands and put her down. Natsu struggled to get a grip with himself, doing his best to push down those thoughts that wanted nothing more than to torment him.

If Makarov said Lucy was still alive, he was going to believe him.

He had to believe him, otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do.

Natsu focused on Makarov's voice, trying to use that as an anchor so his mind wouldn't wander. He lowered his hand with everyone else after their leader nodded his head, accepting the majority vote.

"We'll wait forty-eight hours. If Lucy shows no sign of infection, she'll be released. I think that sounds more than fair."

Makarov narrowed his eyes, the small man looking somewhat intimidating as he gave them a warning. "No one is to disturb her. The less contact she has the better. We don't know how this infection spreads, and we can't take any risks."

Makarov took a deep breath, his brows pinching together as his voice grew grim. "Now that that's solved, we need to address the issue with the pets at Fairy Tail."

Natsu's eyes widened, his body slowly growing numb as Makarov kept going, his words bringing no comfort.

"I believe the dog carried the infection. I don't know how it did it, but that's what I believe. Maybe it had some infected blood on its teeth when it bit Warcry? Maybe some infected blood from Warcry's clothes got in the wound on accident? I don't know, but I still think the dog is responsible."

Natsu felt pressure on his chest as the people around him nodded, agreeing with their leader. He was terrified of what Makarov would say next, trepidation making his blood run cold.

"All the pets on base need to be locked up until we figure out what's going on."

That was enough to snap Natsu out of his frozen state, refusing to accept that. He didn't hesitate to protest, his voice roaring as he yelled, "You can't take Happy away from me!" He wasn't the only one yelling, Sting, Rogue, and a few others joined in, all angry with Makarov's decision.

Natsu glared daggers at Makarov, but the man didn't relent. In fact, he had the audacity to sound upset when he said, "We already took them."

"What?" Natsu tried to ask, but his voice got lost in the crowd, people shouting too many things for him to pinpoint everything. He heard a few things, but they didn't make him feel better, his stomach churning at the thought of them taking his beloved friend away. They couldn't do that. He didn't understand why they'd take away his companion.

"We should just get rid of all the pets!"

Natsu wished more people disagreed with that statement, but he heard several people adding similar thoughts, everything from banishing the pets to straight up putting them down. It made Natsu sick, bile rising in this throat at the thought of losing his friend. He didn't care how safe Fairy Tail was. He would rather leave than let them harm an innocent animal.

"I don't believe a dog bit Warcry! The clearers are just covering something up!"

That got more of an uproar than the other comments, the clearers yelling that they were there and saw the whole thing with their own eyes. It was quickly turning ugly in the arena, but Natsu remained still, his glare trained on Makarov.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone fell silent as they looked at the bleachers. Laxus now stood beside his grandfather, towering over the crowd of worried people. After shooting everyone a warning glare, he took a step back, allowing Makarov to have the floor again.

Clearing his throat, Makarov prepared himself for what he was about to say. "I believe Laxus when he says a dog bit Warcry. If we start doubting everyone's word, we'll have chaos. The pets are being quarantined as well until we figure out what's going on. There's nothing more you can do right now. Everyone needs to get back to work!"

Makarov took a deep breath, eyes scanning the crowd. "I'll hold a meeting during dinner tonight to discuss if there's any changes. So far the pets and Lucy have shown no signs of infection. Everyone needs to focus on their daily tasks to keep this base running. We don't know if that gunfire earlier drew more in, so we need to check it out before we get too many of them at our fences. Clearers and runners, go back to get your weapons. You'll be staying close to the base today to guard it. Everyone else, go to work. We all need to work together, otherwise we'll fall."

Makarov held their stares, waiting until someone made the first move. It took a moment, but finally a few people nodded before turning, heading towards the exits. The more people joined them, the more relaxed Makarov looked, but his body remained more tense than usual.

He looked through the crowd, seeing the few individuals who refused to budge an inch. He sighed, tone reflecting the irritation that morning had already caused. "If you had a pet, you can stay behind."

Natsu didn't care if he got permission or not. He was going to stay and find out what the hell was going on. It wasn't fair that they took Happy away from him, especially without telling him about it until the deed was already done. He felt betrayed by their leader.

He thought Fairy Tail was a place for people to feel safe, but how was he supposed to do that when he knew people came and took as they pleased? It was no secret Makarov had master keys for every door in the buildings, but Natsu never thought he'd use them in such a way.

Makarov waited until the few pet owners were left, all of them gathered at the bottom of the bleachers. Laxus stayed behind, his presences a reminder that they shouldn't get physical when demanding answers, otherwise they would be in a world of pain.

Sting was the first to address everyone's concerns, his voice strained as he asked, "Where'd you take them?"

Makarov looked over the pet owners, sadness in his eyes when he said, "We put them in cages in an empty classroom. They'll be secured there until we figure out what to do."

"How long is that going to take?" Natsu asked, unable to keep the bite out of his tone. He was angry, his blood running hot and his hands shaking by his sides. He wanted to go see Happy and Lucy now instead of getting a bullshit answer that didn't actually answer anything.

"I don't know," Makarov said, eyes falling on Natsu. "They'll be fed and watered until we know what to do."

"What does that even mean?" Wendy asked, her meek voice causing Natsu to turn his head to look at her. His heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes, Grandeeney holding her hand while the other was wrapped around her body in an attempt to protect herself. "You're not going to k-k—"

"We don't plan on killing any of the animals," Makarov said, as if that would put an end to that thought.

Natsu wasn't buying it. He had heard what the crowd said. They would rather kill so they would feel safe, even if the creature they killed hadn't hurt anyone. "If anyone hurts Happy I'm—" Natsu started, but his voice cut out when Laxus took a step down from the bleachers, clearly riled by Natsu's aggressive behavior.

Laxus held Natsu's stare, his voice rough but firm. "Don't say anything you'll regret."

Natsu had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from doing just that, frustrated at the turn of events. He thought it was ridiculous they would think Happy was infected. Natsu had him since before the outbreak started, and that cat had never been too close to a zombie in the first place. Natsu always protected Happy, so the idea of his cat having the virus was asinine.

Natsu huffed through his nose, his eyes narrowed as he let a low growl rumble in his chest. "If anyone decides to put Happy down, I wanna leave with him before that can happen."

Makarov's eyes widened, but Natsu didn't think it was that shocking. Happy was one of his best friends, and he'd rather die than let someone hurt his friend. If he had the choice, he would leave Fairy Tail with Happy safe than to have someone kill Happy 'just in case'. He knew it wasn't safe off base, but he would take that chance, with or without his friends joining him.

"Me too," Rogue immediately said, Sting nodding beside him.

Grandeeney cleared her throat, giving Wendy's hand a squeeze before she agreed. "We'll leave too."

"No one has to leave," Makarov quickly said, holding his hands up. "No harm with come to your pets. You have my word. We have Levy and Freed in charge of their care. I trust them to keep them safe. There's also a guard watching their room just like there's one watching Lucy's."

Natsu's heart pounded faster at the mention of Lucy. He needed to see Happy and her to make sure they were really safe. He was starting to think everyone's word wasn't as reliable as it should've been, and that doubt only made him more wary.

"I want to see Happy," Natsu announced, pulling a frustrated sigh from Makarov when everyone else demanded they see their pets as well.

"You can see them after work. They're all being taken care of, so you don't need to worry about that. Just focus on today, then you can see them." Makarov paused before his shoulders fell. "Honestly, this is just a precaution. I don't think they're infected. It's just to make sure everyone calms down. Your pets are safer being guarded than left alone in your rooms all day while your at work. We just need everyone to calm down before they can be released. Okay?"

Makarov earned a few nods, but Natsu wasn't one of them, his teeth clenched as he waited for something more concrete. However, he didn't get it, Makarov dismissing the group a moment later. Natsu stayed behind, but Makarov and Laxus didn't look surprised by his stubbornness.

"I want to see Lucy," Natsu said, deciding that was who he needed to see first. He trusted Levy. If she was taking care of Happy, he was in good hands. Lucy on the other hand, was a mystery. He had no idea who was guarding her, or how she was doing. He needed to see her and make sure she was okay, the emptiness he felt in his stomach wouldn't allow for anything less.

"You can, later," Makarov said, but that answer wasn't good enough.

Natsu shook his head, reminding himself not to get too aggressive since Laxus wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place if he got unruly. "I want to see her now." He wouldn't budge, and Makarov must have realized that.

With a sigh, Makarov slowly nodded his head, looking up to address his grandson. "You should go join the others. I want all the clearers and runners guarding the base today. Just go a mile or two in each direction and make sure the gunshots didn't attract any. Okay?"

Laxus grunted before narrowing his eyes at Natsu. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned, letting that be his parting words before he left.

Natsu's chest constricted, but he pushed past the uncomfortable feeling, knowing he had to be strong. Lucy was probably freaking out, and he had to show her everything would be fine.

Even if he didn't believe it himself.

Natsu hesitated before opening his mouth, feeling less sure of himself as he said, "The same goes for Lucy. If she's not infected and you guys want to hurt her, I want to leave with her before that can happen." Natsu didn't know Lucy as well. He hadn't formed a strong bond with her like he had with Happy, but he still felt pretty confident in his decision.

If she didn't show any signs of changing, yet they wanted to put her down just in case, he would rather leave with her safe than to stand by and let them kill her. He didn't want to leave his friends, but part of him hoped they would be willing to go with him. They didn't know Lucy well, but they were all caring people. He hoped they would see things the same way as he did.

But, hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Everyone was panicked from the incident with Warcry, making them act outrageous.  _'Maybe they'll calm down and things can go back to normal. They're probably just in shock or something.. Things'll work out... right?'_

"You don't have to worry about that," Makarov said, his voice holding more confidence than Natsu felt. "No one will hurt her unless she turns." He stepped off the bleachers, gesturing for Natsu to follow him. "If you break any of the rules I've set out, I won't hesitate to punish you. Got it?"

Natsu nodded, but Makarov couldn't see it, his eyes facing forward. "Yeah. I got it."

"Good. This is a serious matter. We're not quarantining her for the fun of it. We need to keep everyone safe, even if that means making a few people uncomfortable by doing so."

Natsu tried controlling his anger as they left the arena and made their way to the annex. Fire burned in Natsu's eyes when they walked through the doors, entering the building attached to the school. He didn't know where they were holding Lucy, but luckily for him, Makarov was leading the way.

"Down this hall," the old man said, sounding as if he had a long day despite it still being morning. Natsu couldn't blame him for that, feeling worn out too, physically, emotionally, and mentally. He wanted to rest, but there were more important things to take care of, giving him a surge of energy as he pressed on.

Natsu clenched his teeth once they rounded a corner, his eyes fixing on the lone guard in the hall. It wasn't hard for Natsu to connect the dots. The guard was armed, standing in front of a door. He had to be the one looking over the room they were holding Lucy in.

Natsu swallowed, his throat feeling raw from all the screaming he did earlier. He would be shocked if they didn't have zombies knocking at their gates with the commotion they made earlier, but then again, they were good when it came to clearing areas. Even when an area was deemed cleared, sometimes they would send people back out to double check older areas to make sure no wanders found their way to those sections.

Natsu released his breath when they stopped in front of the guard. He had to remind himself to keep his cool, letting Makarov do all the talking. He tried peeking in the small window on the door, but he only saw the boarded up windows and the empty walls. Without taking a step closer, he was unable to see if Lucy was even in there, or more importantly, if she was unharmed.

His heart raced, worried for his friend. He may not have known her as long as his other friends, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her safety. If anyone had laid a finger on her, he swore he would burn the sorry son of a bitch to ash.

Rules be damned.

"Natsu's going to visit with her for a few minutes," Makarov explained, looking up at said man. "I can't open the door for you, but you may speak to her through it if you wish. I'm going to go check on some things. When I come back you better be ready to go to work."

Natsu nodded once, his eyes trained on the door. He didn't notice the guard stepping away to give him some privacy, but he did notice the extra lock on the door. It could only be opened from the outside, meaning Lucy couldn't try to escape even if she wanted to.

Natsu waited until Makarov was walking away before stepping closer, his hands resting on the door. He looked through the small window, thankful the door came with one since not every door at Fairy Tail did.

He found Lucy instantly since there was nothing else distracting him in the room. A single bed and blanket were the only other things occupying the room besides Lucy, her small body buried under the covers. The only way he knew she was there was the stands of blonde hair peeking out from the blanket, though they were a bit darker than usually. He figured she would've washed the blood off, so he didn't pay that any mind.

Natsu swallowed before knocking on the door, seeing Lucy flinch immediately. His heart fell when she tried hiding more, letting him know she wasn't in the mood for visitors. He should have left her alone, but he couldn't. He needed to make sure she was alright, physically and mentally.

He knocked again, this time softer before saying, "Lucy. It's me, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Lucy throw the blanket off, her head moving until she was looking at the door. When their eyes locked, she parted her lips, but he didn't think she said anything since she didn't move her mouth.

Lucy pushed the messy hair from her face before standing, her wobbly legs carrying her towards the door. He saw she was wearing different clothes than earlier. The only thing that was the same was the pair of shoes she owned, but the shirt and shorts were new. Not only that, she no longer had her jackets, but Natsu understood why. They were covered in blood, and without a current laundry detail, it wasn't likely they were going to let her keep the bloody clothes.

Natsu clenched his teeth when Lucy stopped in front of the door, her hand reaching towards the handle before pulling back, probably realizing she wouldn't be able to open it. She shook her head, her eyes flooding with tears as she pressed a hand to the bottom of the window.

"Wh-wh—" Lucy coughed, clearing her throat. Natsu had to strain his ears to hear her through the door, and even then her voice still sounded muffled. He wished the door wasn't in the way.

Actually, he wished none of this was happening. It was supposed to be a regular Friday. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, relax, eat dinner, hang out, then go to bed. Just like every other day. No one was supposed to get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, placing his hand on the door, wishing he could burn a hole through it. He didn't think she was infected. Her eyes may have been watery, but they were clear, not bloodshot. Her skin wasn't a sickly pale, instead flushed on her cheeks and neck. He wasn't an expert, but he thought she was just fine, physically anyway.

Lucy shook her head, her lower lip trembling as she struggled to talk, reminding Natsu of the progress she had lost. He hoped it wasn't permanent, but he wouldn't blame her if it was. She went through something traumatic. Not many people battled hand-to-hand with a zombie and lived to tell the tale.

"N-no," she said, tears breaking away to fall down her cheeks. "I-I'm n-not."

Natsu's chest tightened, wishing he could help her somehow. He knew he couldn't try busting her out of there. It would only make things worse. "You're gonna be fine," he said, hoping he was telling the truth. "Makarov's gonna keep you separated for forty-eight hours, then you'll be good."

Her eyes widened, fear crossing that deep brown. He frowned, knowing he wasn't comforting her, but he had to let her know what was going on. She had a right to know.

"It's not so bad," he lied, thinking he would be miserable in her place. She was being held as a prisoner, and she hadn't even done anything wrong. She was being punished after being attacked. It wasn't okay in any sense of the word. Still, he continued, wanting to ease her stress. "You don't gotta go to work for two days. That's... something."

Natsu reluctantly turned away from her to search for the guard, finding him leaning against the opposite wall staring at the ground. "Hey," Natsu said, startling the guy. "She's still gonna get fed and stuff, right?"

The guard nodded, letting his rifle hang on the sling around his body before crossing his arms. "Yeah. Yukino's supposed to be coming by in a few hours to take her to the bathroom too. She's gonna get taken care of."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, happy to hear the news. While Lucy wouldn't be in the best mental state, she was going to be treated well, all things considered. He turned towards her, seeing the uneasiness written on her face. "Sorry," he said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Lucy took a shaky breath, her fingers curling against the border of the window. "Am... I-I in... infected?"

Natsu flinched, not expecting that question. He recovered fast, shaking his head so she wouldn't have a chance to panic. "I don't think so. Everyone I've seen changed pretty fast. If you got bit or scratched I think you'd be..." He had to take a deep breath, calming his racing heart. "You'd be dead by now if you got bit."

He inspected her face, his brows pinching together when he saw the bruise forming on her nose. He didn't know why he didn't notice it earlier. Anger flooded him in an instant, his voice almost a snarl as he asked, "What happened to your nose?"

Lucy's hand left the window to cover her nose, but it did nothing to take away his growing fury. She shook her head, stumbling over her words as she tried explaining. "My sh-shovel, I— Wh-when I-I fell, I—"

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked, not liking the way she hesitated before muttering a no. "Then what happened?" She didn't have that bruise when she woke up. He was sure of it. "If someone hurt you, you need to tell me!"

Natsu's eyes widened when she flinched away from the door. He muttered a curse, realizing he let his temper scare her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, unsure if she could hear him. He raised his voice, but didn't shout like before. "What... What happened?"

For a moment, Natsu was met with silence. He wondered how much progress had been lost after this morning. Would it take months to get her back to how she was before breakfast, or would she decide it wasn't worth trying to get better? He didn't want to be pessimistic, but it did seem like every time she made some solid progress, something happened to knock her back again. It was exhausting for him, so he could only imagine how she felt.

Lucy scrubbed her face with the back of her hands, her skin and eyes red, but not from an infection, just from the overwhelming stress of the situation she was in. "I..." Lucy gulped before pointing at the ground. He furrowed his brows in confusion, needing a better explanation than that. "Fell," she started, her lips curling back to show her clenched teeth.

Some of his anger dissipated, realizing she was just as frustrated with herself as he was. His eyes softened, heart sinking a little as he said, "Take your time. It's okay." If she said no one hurt her, he believed her, but something had to have happened to make her nose bruise like that. He didn't see Warcry hit her face when he was on top of her, leading him to believe something happened after the incident.

Lucy nodded slowly, wrapping an arm around her waist before releasing a long breath. "I... fell." She pointed to the ground again, but instead of letting his confusion get the better of him, Natsu waited patiently. "M-my shovel... it w-was on the gr... ground."

Realization hit Natsu as his lips parted, understanding what happened now. "You hit your nose on the shovel?"

She nodded again, dropping her arms to her side. "Y-yes."

Natsu released the last bit of anger he was holding onto. He didn't know what he'd do if someone hurt Lucy, but he knew it wouldn't end well. He vowed to keep her safe, but he already felt like a failure at it. He thought her being on base would guarantee her safety, but he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

She raised a hand, touching the tip of her nose with a finger before wincing. "It's o-okay. Y-you didn't d-do it."

Natsu shook his head, swallowing down some self-loathing. "That's not what I mean... I'm... I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you earlier." He could make excuses about being held back, but they wouldn't make a difference. He said he would protect her, but he was unable to do so.

Lucy's eyes widened before she took a step closer to the door. "It's n-not... not your f-fault."

Natsu wasn't convinced, clenching his teeth as he struggled to keep her gaze. He didn't know if she was telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better, but she took another step towards the door, her voice almost too soft for him to hear her when she spoke. "I don't... I d-don't blame you."

Natsu felt his shoulders and jaw relaxing, the tension built up in his body fading away. His chest lightened, some of the guilt gone. He blamed himself for Lucy being in there, but she didn't. He was the only one holding himself accountable for something he didn't do.

Natsu exhaled slowly, nodding as he tried accepting what she said as true. That didn't mean he was okay with knowing she got hurt, or was put in danger. He thought her being on base would make her safe, but clearly they had to rethink their rules and protocols, that way nothing like that ever happened again.

Natsu opened his mouth to tell her thank you for saying that, but his voice cut out when he heard something from down the hall. He turned his head just in time to see Makarov making his way around the corner, Natsu's heart sinking when he realized he was out of time.

"Shit," he muttered, not ready to say goodbye yet. There was more he wanted to talk to her about. He hadn't even found out what happened after she left with Macao. He had a good idea since he saw part of it, but he wanted to know more details. Not only that, he wanted to make sure she was in the right mental state before he left, but it looked like he wasn't going to have enough time for either.

Natsu looked at Lucy, his stomach in knots as he asked, "Is there anything you need? I'm gonna come back tonight to talk to ya... if that's okay?"

Lucy nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. "C-can you br-bring Happy?"

Natsu's heart fell, the heaviness he felt earlier coming back like it had never left. He didn't have the heart to tell her Happy had been taken away, his throat tightening just thinking about muttering the words. She didn't need anymore stress.

"I'll... I'll..." He wanted to lie and tell her he would see if he could find him, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to her. He could see it in her eyes. It was small, but that didn't matter to Natsu. He could see Lucy was trusting his word, and he wouldn't break that trust, even if it meant telling her something she didn't want to hear.

Natsu shook his head, seeing the confusion and hurt in Lucy's eyes before he told her the reason. "They... They're quarantining the animals too, since a dog bite probably started all this." Natsu took a deep breath, needing it to calm himself down. He didn't want to think about how scared Happy must have been feeling at that moment, locked up in a cage without Natsu to give him comfort.

 _'I'll see Happy when I get off work,'_  Natsu reminded himself, thankful Levy was watching over him.

Natsu grit his teeth when he felt the back of his eyes pricking, refusing to cry. He didn't have time for it. He dug his nails into his palms as he blinked, ridding himself of his tears. "I-I don't know when Happy's gonna be released. They didn't say, but... h-hopefully it's not too long."

He didn't know what he was supposed to do or think. Everything was getting out of hand too fast to keep up with. His frown deepened as he pushed the ill feelings down, knowing he had to wrap it up. Any second he was going to have to leave, so he needed to use his time wisely.

"Levy's watchin' him, so he's in good hands," Natsu offered, hoping that would help. He saw the tension in Lucy fade a bit, both of them knowing Levy was a kind person. Natsu knew it better, but judging by the way Lucy spoke of Levy when Natsu asked, she thought Levy was nice too. "Look, I gotta go."

He felt a pang in his heart when Lucy flinched. She may not have been ready to say goodbye either, but they didn't have another choice. Makarov was allowing him to go to work late just so he could visit her. Natsu didn't want to disrespect their leader, even if he didn't agree with every decision Makarov made.

"Is there anything else I can bring ya?" Natsu asked, seeing Makarov waiting in the corner of his eye. He hoped the man would allow him a few more seconds, even if he already got more time than he originally expected.

Lucy nodded, swallowing hard as she looked at the lone bed in the room. "M-my blanket?" Her fingers dug into her arms. Natsu couldn't tell through the glass, but he wondered if she had goosebumps on her skin. "It's k-kind of c-cold in here..."

"Yeah, I'll bring it." He would bring her one of his jackets too, and maybe a book. He could afford to let her borrow his phone for a few days as well. Forty-eight hours was going to go by slowly for her. The least he could do was give her a distraction.

Natsu was about to say goodbye, but stopped himself when he saw Lucy open her mouth again.

She lowered her gaze, her body curling in on itself, as if she was trying to appear smaller. "C-can... can you t-tell... Gr-Gray... thanks?"

Natsu blinked, not expecting that from her. He thought back to when Gray killed Warcry, more guilt flooding him when he thought about how he should've been the one protecting Lucy.

Despite the bitter feeling he had from not keeping his word, a small smile surfaced on his lips. He was proud of Gray for defending Lucy, even if Gray would have killed the zombie no matter who it was attacking. Gray could have held back and let someone else take care of it, but he owned it and took charge, putting the zombie down so everyone could be safer, Lucy included.

"Yeah," Natsu breathed, nodding as he saw her look up at him. "I'll let him know."

"Pl-please... come back t-tonight," Lucy said, her tone holding a bit of disbelief.

He wouldn't let her down, knowing he would visit her once he saw Happy and made sure his cat was alright. "I promise, I'll be by tonight."

Lucy gulped before nodding, her small frame shaking a bit, either from the cold or her nerves, or perhaps both. Natsu wished he could say the right thing to make her feel better, but he was at a loss for words. He looked down at Makarov, seeing the man's patience running thin, which was saying something since Makarov was one of the most patient people he knew.

Natsu turned to Lucy, knowing it was time for him to go. "Do me a favor? Just be good and this'll all be over soon." It wasn't fair, but she still had to obey, otherwise they might really take matters into their own hands.

Natsu forced himself to smile more, surprised when it wasn't that hard to do it. It helped that he believed his words, putting a lot of trust in Makarov's promise to not hurt Lucy unless she turned. "You're not infected. It's just a matter of waiting it out. Just keep focusin' on you. Okay?"

He waited until Lucy nodded before breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll see ya later."

Lucy whimpered when Natsu took a step away, his heart falling when she put her hand on the glass again. "Bye," she whispered, Natsu unable to hear her voice, only knowing what she said by reading her lips.

He swallowed thickly, his stomach twisting violently as he turned away from her. "Bye."

Natsu's mind raced as he walked away from Lucy, angry with how things were turning out. Her and Happy were locked up, but there was nothing he could do about it except wait. He had to trust that everything would work out for the best.

Considering how shitty things were, he figured everything was bound to get better soon. Natsu didn't think things could get any worse, but it wouldn't be long until he found out he was wrong yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu hasn't heard about what the guards did to Lucy yet, but it won't be long until he gets an idea of what went down. Let me know what you thought of this chapter or of Makarov's decision/everyone's reaction. People are scare for their lives. They're going to think and do some reckless shit in their panic. How do you think you'd handle it if you were in Natsu's shoes? Anyone like Lucy's reaction to seeing Natsu? She really needed to see him.
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing support! I appreciate it! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to the awesome people who commented last time: DragonOfTheValley, Kar, Tsunderebooklover, Petri808, Sam, Valythe, Trash_Sarash, Liss4D, and daddy shrek!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Four: Overwhelmed
> 
> Wonder who's overwhelmed?
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> So, I'll be moving back to my hometown soon-ish. I don't know how that will affect updating, but I promise I will do my best to update as much as possible during the process. If you read my story "Leatherneck", you know my husband is in the Marine Corps. He's getting out soon, probably the end of March so that's why we're moving.
> 
> Also, if you follow me on Tumblr you may know that the store I'm working for is closing down, so they're going through liquidation and with that they're scheduling me a lot of hours to help close the store. We'll be gone right before they close it down, but I don't think the hours will slow down. That being said, I'm still writing as much as I can, but during the next few months I'm going to be busy getting the house we're staying in ready for moving out, while also planning how the move back will go.
> 
> I should have time to write when I get settled in our hometown, but it may take me a bit before I get into the groove of things. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this story and all my other stories! It makes me happy knowing so many of you are reading this. I'm going to continue writing, probably even after I finish this story (it's not even close to being over). I hope there's no delays, but if there are please be patient with me. I love writing so I'm going to find time to do it. :) Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, please remember to leave a review! You're awesome! :D


	24. Overwhelmed

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Overwhelmed**

_(December 8th, 2017, Friday Afternoon)_

Natsu couldn't focus on the ache in his legs or feet, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Happy and Lucy. He wanted to know how they were doing, if they were being treated fairly. The lack of zombies around base had been good for two reasons. They were safe from an attack, and Natsu wasn't vulnerable while he was stuck in his head the whole time he was off base.

It helped that Gray and Ultear stuck by him once they ran into each other. He knew they had their backs, but he didn't have theirs, too busy counting down the minutes until he could get back on base to see Happy.

"Well that was boring," Gray drawled, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Ultear slapped his hand away, preventing him from stripping as they walked back to base. "Yeah, but I guess it's good we didn't find any."

Natsu didn't respond to either, his eyes trained on the ground as his brows remained furrowed in concentration. He couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something. He saw with his own eyes Warcry got bit by a dog, but as far as they knew dogs and other animals couldn't get infected. He had seen zombies ripping into animals before, but it never caused them to change, so why did Warcry get infected?

_'Maybe Makarov's right... Maybe Warcry accidentally touched his wound to his clothes. He had killed a lot of zombies yesterday... It could be possible.'_

Natsu took a deep breath, he had all the answers. He couldn't stand not knowing, especially when that knowledge could help his friends. He hoped Lucy and Happy stayed strong while they were locked up.  _'It won't be long until this all blows over. Then they can come back.'_

Natsu wasn't sure he believed himself or not, but it wasn't going to do him any good being pessimistic. He was naturally a 'glass half full' kind of guy, wanting to see the goodness in the world, but even he had his limits.

Natsu jolted when he was literally jerked out of his thoughts, eyes wild until they landed on Gray. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, only to hear Gray laugh.

"I've been calling your name for the last minute. You okay?"

Natsu swallowed, already feeling the lie climb up his tight throat. "Y-yeah," he mumbled, blinking a few times to clear his head. It didn't work, not that he thought it would. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about Happy?" Gray asked, cocking his head. "Or Lucy?"

Natsu was ready to lie again, only to sigh instead. He pushed the ill feelings down, not wanting them to take over. "Both," he whispered, making sure the people around them couldn't hear. One look around let him know a few survivors joined them on their walk back to base, but he wasn't friends with any of them, so he didn't want them knowing what was on his mind.

Gray nodded, keeping his voice low too. "Gotcha. You gonna get to see them later?"

"Yeah," he breathed, wrapping one arm around his stomach. He hadn't encountered any zombies that day, meaning his clothes were clean. When off base, Natsu tried not touching his clothes just in case there was a chance of infection from the dead zombie's blood. He wondered if Warcry did the same, but he had never paid enough attention to notice.

"How do you think Lucy's doing?"

Natsu blinked, not expecting Gray to ask that. He looked up, locking eyes with his friend for a few seconds before releasing his breath. "Scared." It was the only thing he could say, his mind muddled with thoughts of her eyes. He had seen so much fear and uncertainty in them. He hoped she wasn't as scared as she looked, but he had a feeling it was the opposite, Lucy being terrified while trying to hide it.

"I don't know what to do," Natsu whispered, feeling safe enough to admit that to Gray. He could trust his best friend with his thoughts and feelings, as long as they didn't reveal anything too personal about Lucy. She may have been locked up, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve the privacy she wanted.

Natsu lowered his gaze, the smallest smile quirking at his lips when he felt Gray pat his back. If he closed his eyes and cleared his head, he could pretend it was Igneel patting his back like he had done so many times before. He missed his dad, his heart aching at the thought of being separated from his family.

Despite planning on joining the military and getting stationed somewhere away from his dad, the situation they were in now was completely different. At least if his plan had worked out correctly, he would've been able to call and text his dad whenever he wanted, but now he was left wondering if his dad was even alive, and that thought didn't sit well with him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Gray said, but his tone held a bit of disbelief.

Natsu couldn't blame him. He was uncertain too. He wanted to believe everything would work out for the best, but after months of hell, he knew things could go sideways at a moment's notice. He just hoped Lucy and Happy stayed safe. He didn't know what he would do if he found out they had been hurt.

Natsu swallowed, wondering if he worried about Lucy because he made a promise to protect her, or if it was just because she was his friend. He didn't know where the line was drawn, or when it started to blur. He wanted to think his concern was because she was his friend, not out of some obligation to keep her safe, but he couldn't be sure. Regardless, he wanted her safe, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

Speaking of keeping her safe, Natsu glanced at Gray again, unaware of the stares he received as they entered the base. Two guards escorted the small group, but Natsu was too busy rehearsing what he needed to say to Gray instead of paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey, I almost forgot..." Natsu took a step closer to Gray, not wanting anyone to overhear him. "Lucy wanted me to tell you thanks."

Gray raised a brow, his silent question heard loud and clear. Natsu thought back to when Gray attacked Warcry, killing him before he could attack Lucy again. "For saving her," he whispered, seeing recognition flash through Gray's eyes.

"Oh, okay." Gray shrugged, his body language nonchalant, but Natsu could hear a bit of relief in his tone. "It was nothing. She doesn't have to thank me."

Natsu decided not to press, instead letting Gray get away with seeming uninterested. "Well, she does. I..." Natsu took a deep breath, trying to push down the anger in his chest at the thought of being held back while Lucy was in danger. He never wanted to feel that useless again.

"I wanted to say thanks too."

Gray huffed through his nose, a small smile sliding on his face. "Don't mention it." Gray gave him a pointed look before shaking his head. "Seriously, it's fine. I know you woulda done the same if Ultear or Lyon were getting attacked."

Natsu wished those words comforted him, but they didn't. Not only would those two be able to take care of themselves if they were attacked, Lucy wasn't family to Natsu. Hell, she was his friend at best, and responsibility at worst. He knew it wouldn't have been the same situation, but instead of dwelling on it, Natsu moved forward.

Literally and figuratively.

Natsu took a deep breath as they entered the arena, his stomach knotting at the memories of that morning. He swore no time had passed, feeling like he had been screaming in the main area a few minutes ago. His throat tickled as he swallowed, serving as a reminder he didn't want.

As Natsu lined up with the other clearers, he looked around, his brows furrowing when he noticed a few guards looking his way. He didn't think anything of it at first, instead deciding to shrug it off and think about what he was going to bring for Happy and Lucy. He had a good idea on what he would bring her, but he didn't know if Happy needed anything, other than being set free.

Natsu would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about breaking the rules and busting his cat out anyway, but he always dismissed the idea, knowing it would do more harm than good. If Makarov was right, everything would blow over soon enough, then Happy would be released.

Natsu just had to be patient in the meantime, even if doing nothing made his stomach churn.

"Here," Gray said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

He looked up, seeing Gray turning in his ax, Ultear following after him to give Nobarly her weapon. Natsu started undoing the belt that held his knives, assuming everything was normal as he prepared to turn them in. Natsu wasn't surprised when Nobarly snickered under his breath when he stepped forward, now used to the slight hostility. Until Nobarly apologized for insulting Lucy, Natsu wasn't ready to be kind to him.

Natsu held up his belt, but before he could say anything, Nobarly cut him off with a laugh. "I thought she was weird, but that's just..." Nobarly shook his head, grabbing Natsu's knives before giving a cocky grin. "Good luck with  _that_."

"What?" Natsu asked, his brows furrowing. He stuck around for a few seconds, but when Nobarly didn't answer right away, Natsu turned, deciding he wasn't worth his time. Nobarly was probably going to make some snide comment about Lucy being in quarantine, and that was something Natsu didn't want to hear. It was better for everyone if he just left the situation before it could get worse.

"Ready to go?" Gray asked, earning a nod from Natsu.

Ultear had already broken off from their group, heading to the women's locker room with the other female clearers, a guard close by to escort them. Natsu and Gray waited until a few more guys finished handing in their weapons before going to get processed.

Natsu found out quick the process had changed a bit, Jellal giving a more thorough check to make sure no one was scratched or infected. It wasn't too invasive physically, but Natsu didn't get a kick out of Jellal staring at his junk, 'just in case'. He was sure Jellal wasn't happy about the new way either, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed the entire time.

Natsu sighed in relief when him and Gray started heading back to the school. He was ready to get the stuff he needed for his roommates while the sun was still in the sky. It would be harder to visit after dark, and that was even if Natsu was allowed to. He didn't know all the rules Makarov had set out for their quarantines, but he hoped their leader would cut him some slack.

Natsu blinked as he stepped into the school, adjusting to the low lighting. There was no point in wishing the lights above worked, knowing electricity wasn't available. They were lucky enough to have some lights in the arena, but there was no telling how long the solar panels would last. Natsu didn't want to think about what would happen when they went out, knowing it would be a grim and dark day.

The only reason they were able to have clean water was because they used the stoves in the arena to boil the rain water, otherwise the process would be a lot slower, everyone needing to build fires to clean the water. It would add an extra stress to the already inconvenient world, but Natsu had other things to worry about, namely what he was going to bring Happy.

He had heard animals liked having the scent of their owners with them. That led Natsu to thinking about which shirt he could leave with Happy to give him some comfort. He was leaning towards the shirt he wore currently, knowing it had to smell like himself, while also being clean when it came to blood. He just needed to change when he got to his room, as well as grab some stuff for Lucy.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Gray asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You can room with us if you need to?"

Natsu shook his head, declining the offer. "Thanks, but I think I'll be alright." It was only two nights, but he knew it would feel much longer to his absent roommates.  _'This'll all be over soon. Just gotta be patient.'_  That was easier said than done, but he was managing.

For a moment, Natsu believed himself. It was all a waiting game, something he was good at after waiting months to get a call saying it was his time to ship out. While admittedly that led nowhere, he still learned the value of patience, knowing it was his best tool to use for the situation.

However, before Natsu could feel better, him and Gray rounded a corner, heading down the long hall towards the stairwell. He kept his head down, trying to focus on the positives. Lucy and Happy were safe, and they wouldn't be mistreated while in captivity. He hoped her being locked up wouldn't remind her of when she was held against her will by the group that hurt her, but he doubted she wouldn't think about it, at least once.

Gray started saying something, but Natsu's mind blocked him out as soon as he thought he heard a guy saying Lucy's name a few feet ahead of them. He furrowed his brows, looking up to spot the guard who had shoved his rifle in Lucy's face that morning.

Fire burned through Natsu's veins as he clenched his hands into fists, but he didn't act on his anger. He didn't need Makarov mad at him, especially when his friends were locked up. He needed to visit them, and he didn't think Makarov would let him do that if he was caught yelling at the guard, even if the dick deserved it for scaring Lucy.

Natsu forced himself to turn away, knowing he would lose his temper if he wasn't careful. He had to keep a level head, no matter what. That mindset only got him so far. There was nothing Natsu could do to prepare himself for what he heard the guard say next, his stomach dropping as his feet stopped moving.

"Her scars were fucking disgusting."

Natsu's eyes widened as he turned towards the guard, shock coloring his face as he locked eyes with the guy. However, instead of looking ashamed for what he said, the guard merely cringed as he directed his conversation towards Natsu, speaking as if they weren't talking about another human being.

"You live with her. How'd she get those nasty scars?"

Natsu's blood ran cold, his stomach dropping as his lips parted. He didn't know what he was going to ask, his mind refusing to cooperate as he tried to deny what he just heard. "How... how do you know?"

There was no way that guy knew about her scars. Lucy was always dressed. Yukino wouldn't have told anyone about her scars. Grandeeney hadn't seen them. Lucy wouldn't have told a soul, and he hadn't said anything about her marks to anyone.

The air around him turned thin as realization trickled in, piecing together a puzzle he didn't want to see. He could hardly breathe as he muttered the question, hoping with everything he had that he guessed wrong, and that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Did you... see her?" He paused, unsure if the guard would understand what he meant. Of course the guy  _saw_  her. It was hard to point his rifle at Lucy without seeing her, but that wasn't what Natsu was asking.

Unfortunately for Natsu, the guard didn't need any further explanation. He understood perfectly, and that only made Natsu's heart sink as the guard nodded. "Well, yeah." He had the audacity to sound casual about it, something that caused the anger in Natsu to rise once again. "We had to make sure she wasn't bit or anything. She had to get processed."

Natsu's world came to a halt at that moment while the word echoed in his head.

Processed.

In other words, stripped and inspected.

Natsu didn't realize he was moving until it was too late, anger fueling his actions as he reached for the guard. It didn't matter that the guy had a loaded rifle on him. Natsu was seeing red, fury coursing through his veins at the thought of some bastard violating his friend by getting her naked.

Natsu grabbed a fist full of the guy's shirt before slamming him against the wall, his voice raising to a scream before he could adjust his volume, too angry to think about what he was doing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The guard's eyes went wide as he tried recoiling back, only to realize he had nowhere to go. He looked confused, not knowing how to react. The people he was talking to earlier didn't make a move against Natsu, instead taking a step back so they couldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Natsu pulled at the guy's shirt, ready to thrust him towards the wall again when he was suddenly pulled back, two strong arms wrapping around him to break his hold from the guard. Natsu shouted, his words not making sense to him as he tried kicking, wanting to punish the guard for disrespecting Lucy.

"Let go!" Natsu shouted, angry that he was being held back for the second time that day. He needed to do something, but everyone else seemed hellbent on controlling everything about Natsu's life. His heart beat so hard he thought it might burst, but that wasn't enough to stop him from fighting.

"Calm down!" a guy shouted, the voice not belonging to Gray. Natsu thought it was his friend who held him back, but one quick glance over his shoulder let Natsu know that wasn't the case.

He was met with the sight of wild, maroon hair. Natsu didn't need to look at the face to know he was being held back by Erik, the guy's strength allowing him to handle Natsu with relative ease. That only made Natsu angrier, wanting everyone to butt out so he could do something right for once.

He wasn't able to protect Lucy earlier.

And now he wasn't even able to give the guy who hurt her some well-deserved revenge.

"Natsu! Listen to him!" Gray yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. Natsu was glaring at the guard, ready for the first chance he got to spring forward and finish the job.

"This sick bastard hurt my friend!" Natsu shouted, growling when the guard looked stunned, as if he didn't think what he said earlier was harmful to Lucy. How could it not be? He had called a part of her disgusting. It wasn't her fault she was covered in those scars. She was lucky to be alive, but all that guy cared about was her marks.

"I heard," Erik said, tightening his grip on Natsu. He had a solid hold, no amount of thrashing Natsu did broke through. The only thing that broke through was what Erik said next, making Natsu still for a moment. "I heard, but it's not worth getting kicked out over him."

For a brief moment, Natsu thought about what it would be like living off base, away from Fairy Tail. He would never get a peaceful night of sleep, always worried a zombie would find him while he was passed out. He wouldn't have a steady supply of food, not unless he got lucky. He wouldn't have the same security he received living on base, but at the same time, he didn't want to trust his life and the lives of those around him to slimy bastards who spoke so poorly about a woman in pain, who had clearly been put through more than she deserved.

Natsu felt sick to his stomach as he swallowed his anger, letting it simmer under the surface for the moment. His voice was laced with malice as he growled at the guard, hoping it wasn't too late. "Who did you tell?!"

"Tell what?" he asked, flinching when Natsu tried to lunge forward, only to be stopped by Erik once again.

Natsu shook, barely controlling himself. He was prepared to stomp on Erik's foot if that was what it took to get free, all so he could hurt the guard. "Lucy!" Natsu seethed, ignoring everything else but the guy in front of him. "Who did you tell about Lucy?"

After taking a moment to get his bearings, the guard straightened up, his voice less confident than before when he gave his answer. "A few people. Bickslow, Azuma, Simon, Orga—"

Natsu's hearing started fading as he named off more guards. His head felt light as he thought about how many people those guards could have told, wondering if it was too late to stop the word from spreading. It was a foolish thought. With as small as the base was, word traveled like wildfire. He wouldn't be surprised if half the base knew already.

Natsu went slack in Erik's arms when a thought crossed his mind, his chest constricting as the memory of finding that large scar on Lucy's stomach replayed in his head.  _'People know about her...'_  He didn't know what to think, only knowing one thing.

_'Lucy's going to be upset when she finds out.'_

He couldn't imagine how humiliating that would be, even if it wasn't her fault. She had no control over what happened to her, and it wasn't that guard's, or anyone else's place to tell people about what was beneath Lucy's clothes.

"Get the fuck out of here," Erik commanded, his tone leaving no room for questions. "All of you, now."

Natsu closed his eyes as the group left, his rage boiling. He didn't know what he was going to do when Erik let him go, but he hoped it wasn't something that would get him kicked out of Fairy Tail. His friends were there, and he had left multiple notes around the surrounding neighborhoods for Igneel to find him there. If he left, he would be losing everything. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't know if getting revenge for Lucy was worth it.

Natsu's body relaxed when he could no longer hear the footsteps of the retreating group, but the relief was short-lived. Once he opened his eyes, he remembered the situation wasn't over. If anything, it was just beginning.

The knots in his stomach came back, tugging and pulling in every direction, not allowing him a moment to breathe. He needed to go sit down, or get some water. Everything inside him screamed for him to take a break from the constant stress, but he couldn't afford a break, needing to move on to help his roommates.

"If I let you go, are you gonna behave?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, hating the way Erik spoke to him like he was a child throwing a tantrum. He felt justified in what he did, even if no one else felt the same. That guard deserved a whole lot more, only getting away because someone yet again stood in Natsu's way.

Instead of fighting, Natsu swallowed his pride. It didn't hold much value anyway, not when everything seemed to be falling apart around him. He had finally gotten to a good place in their fucked up world, and then Lucy was taken, followed by Happy moments later. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing Natsu could do about it without risking his place at Fairy Tail.

"Yes," Natsu mumbled, not surprised when Erik didn't immediately let him go. His knees almost buckled when those arms started loosening, but he held strong, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone.

Once he was released, Natsu turned, heading in the opposite direction of the guard and his friends. He knew better than to go after him now, no matter how badly he wanted to drive his fist into the guy's face. One of the rules at Fairy Tail was no unnecessary violence, and Natsu had already teetered that line a few times. He didn't know how long it would be until his luck ran out and Makarov finally gave him that punishment he had been threatening.

Natsu noticed the two sets of footsteps following him, but he paid them no mind, assuming Gray was going to see how he was doing while Erik was making sure Natsu kept his word. He didn't care either way, ready to lock both of them out once he reached his room.

That plan fell through once Natsu pulled out his key. Seeing the keyhole reminded him that someone was in his room earlier that day, taking his cat away with no warning. His stomach twisted as he unlocked his door, angry at himself when he automatically looked for Happy, only to remember once again that he was gone.

_'It's not fucking fair!'_

Natsu cursed under his breath as he slammed the door shut, not caring who he disturbed. He didn't think twice as he approached the desk, kicking the side as hard as he could, leaving behind a large dent in the metal. It wasn't enough to sate him, ready to knock over something to get the bad feelings out.

_'What the fuck is happening?!'_

He tried to keep himself composed when he was around others, but he didn't care anymore. Everything was slipping out of his control, and nothing made him feel better. He looked around the empty room, finding it too spacious without his roommates.

Natsu couldn't rid himself of the frustration he felt building in his chest. It throbbed, unrelenting as he let himself think back to what that guard did. He couldn't imagine how terrified Lucy had been when a guy saw her naked. He already knew she didn't like when Yukino did it. Being forced by a male was much worse.

_'I should've been there to stop it.'_

Natsu gripped the edge of his desk, hunching over it as he closed his eyes, trying to sort out his muddled thoughts, only to realize it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking about how scared she had been when they were dragging her away. The guard he confronted in the hall wasn't the only one following Lucy.

_'God damn it!'_

What if Lucy had been seen by more than just him? What if those three guys that escorted her away saw her without her clothes on? He didn't want to imagine the hurt she would've felt. Hell, he got somewhat embarrassed when Jellal looked over him naked, and Jellal was a friend. Lucy was riddled with issues, and one of those big ones was her scars.

_'She's going to be so sad when she finds out people know.'_

Natsu's eyes pricked as he sank down to his knees, placing his forehead against the side of the desk, above the new dent. It wasn't fair. He had tried to keep her secret, tried so hard to keep everything together, but it was all for nothing. Lucy and Happy were taken, and her secret was out. He didn't know how long it would take until everyone knew, but he knew it was going to happen. Every minute he stayed in his room was another minute someone had to spread the word.

Natsu's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill. It wasn't okay. What gave that guard the right to tell people about Lucy's scars? They were supposed to trust the guards to protect them and keep them safe, not gossip about the hardships they endured from the messed up world they were in.

Natsu wouldn't blame Lucy if she wanted to leave after finding out. He knew she didn't feel like she belonged, no matter how much he tried convincing her otherwise. He could see it in her eyes, see the distance she was putting between herself and everyone else. This news would surely break her, if the quarantine didn't do that already.

Natsu sucked in a ragged breath as he thought about Lucy that morning, after she was locked up. She hadn't spoken a word about the guard 'processing' her, yet she had a few opportunities to do so. He wondered if she would have ever told him, but it didn't matter now. It was going to be impossible to keep her from finding out everyone knew about her scars.

Natsu swallowed past the lump in his throat, tears sliding down his face despite his efforts to stop them. He didn't understand why the guard had to say such hateful things. Sure, her scars weren't pretty, but they were a part of her. She deserved respect just like everyone else. Who was he to cast judgement on her, especially when he didn't know the story behind those scars.

Lucy had suffered through a hell none of them had ever been through, yet she was still doing her best to recover and move on. It was taking a while, but she was trying, and that was what mattered. The guard and everyone else didn't know that, but in reality, it was none of their business what Lucy went through. That was her secret to keep, but that trust was violated by the person meant to keep them safe.

Natsu slowly peeled his fingers off the desk. He kept his eyes closed as he turned, pressing his back against the desk before pulling his knees into his chest. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to feel so helpless and weak. Everything had happened too fast, overwhelming him beyond what he could handle. How was he supposed to fix this?

He couldn't, and that fact only made him feel worse.

He had lost control. He wasn't able to help Lucy, he wasn't able to help Happy. He couldn't do anything right, and he probably fucked up by attacking that guard, even if he didn't do too much damage. Makarov would probably consider Natsu hostile, then he wouldn't have to worry about what to do. He would be kicked off base, and likely Happy would be released to him, maybe even Lucy.

He didn't want to imagine the three of them taking on the world together. He would be constantly trying to protect the two of them while also defending himself. He didn't want to think about the struggles they would endure, not to mention he didn't really know Lucy. He didn't know if having her by his side was the best fit, especially given her tendency to freak out when he said or did the wrong thing. Being off base wasn't safe for Happy or Lucy, so he needed to be careful, otherwise they might not get a choice.

 _'Would Lucy stay at Fairy Tail if I was kicked out?'_  Natsu didn't have time to answer his own question, his eyes snapping open when he heard a sound in front of him.

His wide eyes landed on a pair of shoes, the yellow flats not matching anything Gray or Erik would wear. Natsu looked up, realizing soon enough it wasn't Erik that had followed him earlier.

Natsu opened his mouth, but instead of words coming out, he let out a cross between a whimper and a sob, too emotional to speak. Levy didn't say anything as she bent down, folding her legs under her so she could sit in front of him. Natsu's eyes flitted to her side, seeing Gray a few steps behind. He stood, arms crossed over his bare chest as he looked to the side, clearly not knowing what to do in the situation.

Natsu couldn't blame him. He didn't know what to do either, so he turned to Levy, not bothering to ask when she got there or why. "I—" he started, only to cut himself off when he felt how tight his throat was. His heart raced as his limbs went numb, but Natsu pulled himself closer, hoping it would give him the slightest bit of comfort, which it didn't.

"Natsu?" Levy asked, placing a hand on his knee. He didn't flinch away, needing something to keep him grounded. Everything in his life was spiraling out of control, and the only thing he had left to hang on to was his friends.

However, instead of giving him comforting words like he desperately needed, Levy's next question made his stomach knot up. "What happened to Lucy?"

Natsu tensed, uselessly hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant. He cleared his throat, feeling the roughness when he managed to talk. "Wh-what?"

He wanted her to say something about the quarantine. While that was still a touchy subject, it was one he could handle in the moment, but of course, that wasn't what she was asking.

"I heard from Freed that Lucy's got some bad scars?"

For what felt like a minute, Natsu stopped thinking. It was almost a blessing, his mind thankful for the break. It didn't last long, thoughts flooding in when he put together what Levy said, realizing Freed wasn't one of the people the guard mentioned. That meant the word was passing already, even reaching some of the higher positions at Fairy Tail.

_'How long until Makarov finds out?'_

_'How long until everyone knows?'_

Natsu shook his head, refusing to answer Levy's question. "It's none of your business," he snapped, teeth clenching as he turned his head, avoiding her gaze. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he didn't apologize either. Out of all his friends, Levy should have known not to ask. It wasn't his place to tell Lucy's secrets, even if part of those secrets were floating around the base as they spoke.

Instead of taking offense to his harsh words, Levy only pulled her hand away from him before sighing. "Natsu?"

His jaw tightened, not wanting to hear her soft tone. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was trying to coax a kid to do something they didn't want to do. That made his heart sink, wondering if that was how Lucy felt every time he tried talking to her the same way. Surely she understood where he was coming from? Regardless, he didn't think she appreciated it. He would have to do better in the future.

If there was a future for her.

Natsu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down. The tears had stopped, but he knew his eyes were still watery, the big ball of emotions in his chest not letting up. "She..." He curled his fingers against his knees, knowing if he didn't have his pants on, his nails would dig into his skin. "She doesn't want people knowing" Lucy had a right to her privacy, even if some people chose to disrespect that. He wouldn't contribute to it, even if he felt like some people needed to know, like Grandeeney and Makarov.

He thought Levy would drop the subject, but the woman was persistent, giving him a minute before she tried again. "It's obvious someone hurt her."

Natsu tried not to react, but he couldn't help it, flinching when Levy guessed right. He kept his voice firm, not giving in despite the desire to get it off his chest. It wasn't his secret to tell, so he kept it safe. "I'm not gonna talk about what happened to her."

"Nat—"

" **Don't** ," he growled, cutting her off as he glared at her. Natsu narrowed his eyes, no longer feeling bad about being rude. "Wasn't it you who said we can't force Lucy to open up?"

Levy's lips twisted as she paused, gathering her words. "Yes, but you're not Lucy. I just—" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "Never mind." A sigh escaped her parted lips as her shoulders sank. "You're right. It's not my place to pry."

Natsu held her gaze for a minute, his mind telling him it was right for him to stand up against Levy, even if his stomach didn't agree. Levy was his friend, and he knew she didn't have malicious intentions, but that didn't give her a right to Lucy's secrets, especially from someone who wasn't the woman herself.

If anyone was going to tell, it had to be Lucy, but only if and when she was ready.

Levy took a deep breath, taking Natsu out of his thoughts. "I just... I just want her to get better, like you." The sincerity in her voice didn't make him feel any better, but it was a start. "She's been through a lot. I can tell without you saying anything. I just, man... Why am I saying 'just' so much?"

Levy shook her head, getting back on subject. "I won't push anymore, but if you want to talk to anyone, even if it's not about Lucy, I'm here for you." She looked up, meeting Gray's gaze. "I know Gray is too."

Gray nodded without hesitation. "Whatever you need."

Natsu sucked in a shaky breath, wishing he could go back and fix everything. How many times had he wished that? Too many to count. And every time he made that wish, he lost a little hope that everything would ever go back to normal.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask Igneel for guidance, but that thought was enough to break him once again. His tears slid down his face but he didn't bother wiping them. He didn't like it, but he could be vulnerable in front of his friends. They wouldn't look down on him for that.

"I... I need to see Happy."

Levy's eyes widened for a second, as if not expecting that request. She nodded before standing up. "Yeah. Take all the time you need." She dusted herself off, then took two steps back so she was level with Gray. "Just come get me when you're ready. I'll be in my room."

She looked at Gray, grabbing his arm before tugging. "We should give him a minute alone."

Before giving in, Gray looked over Natsu. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." He sighed, his body slightly turning away. "You can crash in our room if you need to. I know Ultear and Lyon won't mind."

Natsu nodded, but he didn't meet their gazes. "Thanks," he whispered, voice threatening to crack from stress. He just wanted things to go back to normal, or as normal as they could be for the type of world they lived in now.

He waited until he heard the door close behind them before burying his face in his knees, his body shaking as he let himself go through the emotions he had tried so hard to control. Nothing about what was happening was fair, but it didn't matter what he thought. Things were out of his hand.

Natsu swallowed hard, wishing things weren't so damn complicated.

He didn't know how much longer he could deal with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Were the emotions believable? It escalated quickly, but Natsu's already been stressing the whole day, so that comment just made him snap. Lucky Erik was there to stop him, otherwise he might've really hurt the guy. Makarov is a patient man, but even he has his limits. I know we didn't get to see Lucy this chapter, but she'll be in the next. Depending on how much I write, the next chapter should be the one with the nalu moment. As long as I don't over type and end up having to split it off, then it should happen, but no guarantees. It's coming though.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Like I said before, I'm going to try to update as much as I can even while preparing to move. It looks like we might be moving in a month instead of a month and a half like we were going to, but we'll see. We have to talk to housing and figure out some stuff before then. I put more personal updates on Tumblr if you wanna check out how that's going. No pressure. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for every kudo and hit! :D Also, your words of encouragement go a long way, so thank you! Shout out to those incredible people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Kar, Petri808, Sam, LovinmyOTPs, marimalves, DragonOfTheValley, Miraculous_kid, and YoPeople!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Five: Visitation


	25. Visitation

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Visitation**

_(December 8th, 2017, Friday Afternoon)_

Natsu lost count of how long he spent in front of Happy's cage. His shirt draped over the wires since Natsu wasn't allowed to open the door. He had been scolded twice by Levy when he tried reaching in, but he couldn't blame her... too much.

He couldn't deny he felt some resentment towards his friend, but deep down he knew it wasn't her fault. Levy was following orders, just like Natsu was supposed to. That didn't make him feel any better every time he was told to stop trying to pet  _his_  cat. He was the one who found Happy when he was still a kitten. What right did anyone else have to say he couldn't even touch Happy?

"Hey buddy," Natsu said for the umptienth time, wanting to soothe his feline friend. "It's gonna be okay."

Natsu had to hand it to him. Happy was pulling it together better than he was. He brushed his body against the walls of his cage while he purred, relishing in Natsu's attention. He poked his nose at the wires, but didn't try to fight against them. Natsu wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw. Happy didn't look miserable, just a little cramped in the cage.

"Do I need to bring some food?" Natsu asked, seeing the paper bowl of cat food in the corner of Happy's cage. Next to it sat a real bowl, full of water.

Levy shook her head, though Natsu didn't see it since his eyes remained on his companion. "No, we have some here for them."

Natsu looked at the other cages in the classroom, each containing another pet from Fairy Tail. Wendy was visiting with Carla while Sting was mumbling to Lector and Frosch. Natsu turned to Happy again, giving his cat a smile, even if the sight of Happy locked up hurt his heart. "I'll bring you home real soon, okay?"

Happy let out a soft meow before he proceeded to lick his back. Natsu sighed, wishing he could take Happy with him. It wasn't fair Happy was suffering just because people were scared. Happy wasn't infected. Natsu was sure of it. Still, he refrained from doing anything stupid like bust the cage open, even if every fiber of his being demanded he do so. He had done enough damage for one day, and anymore would surely result in him getting exiled from the base.

Fairy Tail meant safety, and that alone kept Natsu from doing anything else he would come to regret.

While Natsu couldn't say he regretted assaulting that guard, he did realize it was wrong to do so. It wasn't because the guy didn't deserve it, because he absolutely did, but it wasn't Natsu's place to dish out the punishment. Once Natsu heard of what the guard did, he should have went to Makarov to report it. He didn't, instead acting in anger without thinking twice.

If Cobra hadn't been there... Natsu didn't know what he would've done, but he wouldn't have stopped without force.

 _'I need to get control over myself,'_  he thought, leaning closer to the cage. He wanted to pet Happy badly, to assure him everything would be okay, but couldn't. Not only could Happy not understand what he said, he wasn't allowed to open the stupid cage.  _'He looks like he's being held hostage.'_

Despite Natsu wanting to spend more time with Happy, he had to get going. He needed to go see Lucy before the night was over with, that way he could deliver the stuff he had for her before it was too late.

Natsu gave Happy a small wave, reluctantly standing before grabbing his bag of things. Levy assured him she would put his shirt in Happy's cage when he was gone, and he believed her.

Without stealing another glance at anyone else in the room, Natsu left, heading towards the annex to see Lucy. He wanted to make sure she was okay before that privilege was taken away.

It was only a matter of time before Makarov found out what Natsu did to the guard. He didn't know if or how their leader would punish him, but he had a feeling the visitation would be the first to go.

Natsu took a deep breath before entering the annex. He followed the path from before, finding the room they were keeping Lucy in easily. A different guard was outside of her room. Natsu recognized him as someone who was usually manning the gate. His name was Orga, and he was as big as he was terrifying. Natsu had no doubts the guy could handle himself with his fists alone, but sitting in the guy's holster was a handgun. Natsu already knew it was loaded.

Natsu had to push down his anger when he remembered Orga knew about Lucy's scar. That asshole of a guard listed Orga as one of the people he told, but Natsu didn't want to bring it up. He had no idea how Orga took it, and honestly, Natsu didn't want to think about it. He especially didn't want Lucy to know her secret was out. That was, if she didn't already know.

Natsu cleared his throat, alerting Orga from a distance so he didn't spook him. The guard looked up, eyes narrowing at Natsu. "What's up?" he asked, hand sliding to rest over his gun.

Natsu swallowed, his stomach churning as his eyes flitted over the firearm. He didn't want to cause any problems, so he remained still while saying, "I'm just here to visit Lucy."

Furrowing his brows, Orga stood before peeking into the window. After a few seconds, he knocked on it before stepping aside. "Don't bother trying to open the door. It's locked."

Natsu bit his tongue, holding back the urge to say,  _'Yeah, I can clearly fucking see that.'_  He clenched his fist around the handle of his bag before slowly loosening his grip, reminding himself it wasn't worth his time. He just wanted to see Lucy, then he could go.

Though, the thought of leaving made his heart drop. Once he left, he didn't know when he would be coming back. He didn't want to sleep in his room alone, missing his two roommates. Natsu hadn't slept a night without Happy near him in over a year, and he had grown used to Lucy being around over the past two months. The thought of going to sleep with them locked up made him more unsettled, but he had no say over their confinement.

"I brought some stuff for her," Natsu mumbled, lifting the bag. "Can she have them now?" He wanted to make sure the items actually made it to her. He waited, staring the guard down until he sighed.

"Yeah. Drop the bag on the ground and stand over there," Orga pointed down the hall, "so there's no funny business."

Natsu reluctantly did as he was told, placing the bag by the door before walking away. He gritted his teeth when he saw the guy looking through the bag, pulling out Natsu's hoodie, phone, charger, and unraveling the blanket to check to make sure there wasn't anything in it. Natsu wasn't stupid enough to try to sneak something in, knowing there was a possibility that someone would check.

When Orga deemed his stuff as acceptable, he looked into the window before warning, "Stay back. Get in the corner 'til I'm done."

Natsu's nails dug into his palms to keep himself from firing off at the guy. He didn't have to talk to Lucy like she was a criminal, but he knew if he said something, it would only make things worse.

Natsu watched as the Orga unlocked the two locks on the door before opening it just wide enough to shove the bag of stuff in. He didn't bother being gentle, too busy trying to get it over with as quickly as possible before locking the door again.

When the guard was done, he stepped to the side, bringing his chair with him. "You got ten minutes. Make it count."

Natsu's eyes widened before he hurried to the door. He didn't know if the guy was going to enforce that ridiculous time limit, but he couldn't take any chances. He peered inside, seeing Lucy was huddled in the corner, her head tucked into her knees. Natsu frowned, knocking on the door to get her attention. "Hey, Lucy."

Unlike before, she didn't bolt up to come see him. Slowly, Lucy glanced his way before uncurling her body. She stood, hands wrapped around her stomach as she walked over to him.

Natsu sighed in relief when he saw no signs of infection on her. As long as nothing changed, she would be released on Sunday morning, but that seemed forever away. He still had no idea when he was getting Happy back. Instead of thinking about that, he gave Lucy a forced smile, needing to use his time wisely.

"I brought you some stuff. I think it'll help." Natsu cursed himself when he realized he forgot to bring her a book. She could have used that, but at least she would have his phone to keep her entertained. Being stuck in a room all day and night was going to be tough, so anything he could do to lessen the stress would be helpful.

Natsu's shoulders fell when something dawned on him. He had been too busy thinking about how his roommates being locked up would affect him, that he didn't think as much about how they were going to deal with it. Memories of Lucy screaming herself to sleep invaded his head. His throat tightened, wondering if he could bring her some melatonin to help her sleep at night.

"I forgot your melatonin," he said, waiting until she got closer to the window to ensure she heard him. "I can try to bring 'em back before bed."

Lucy met his gaze before shaking her head, her voice raspy as she said, "N-no. I w-won't take... them."

Natsu's brows pinched together as he wondered two things. When was the last time Lucy had something to drink, and why was she refusing to take her pills? The second question was easy to answer without her help. He figured she didn't want to be any more vulnerable than she already was. When she took those tablets, she slept better than without. He hoped nothing bad would happen to Lucy when she slept, but if it did, she would wake up quicker if she hadn't taken anything.

 _'No one's going to hurt her. Makarov promised. No one'll touch her. She's safe as long as she's in there.'_  That brought him the smallest amount of comfort, but it was better than nothing.

"When's the last time she had water?" Natsu asked, looking over his shoulder at the guard.

Orga sighed, sounding like he would rather be anywhere but there at the moment. "'Bout an hour ago? Yukino came up to give her a restroom break and brought her dinner."

Natsu's chest lightened a bit at the mention of Yukino. He trusted she would have taken care of Lucy. She was kindhearted, and that was what Lucy needed right now. "When's she gonna get another bathroom break?"

"I don't know," Orga said, letting out a grunt as he leaned back in his chair. "Yukino said she's gonna come back before she goes to sleep, so your guess is as good as mine."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a better answer out of the guard, Natsu turned back to Lucy. She was pulling out the hoodie, giving it a quizzical gaze before shrugging it on. Natsu almost chuckled when the hoodie swallowed her, the sleeves too long for her hands. She had to roll them up at the end while the hem went down to her upper thighs.

 _'At least her shorts are longer than the ones she wore when I found her.'_  He didn't want her looking like she was nude under the hoodie. She had been violated too much, and he didn't want to see that happening again.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked, catching her attention.

She blinked at him, her eyes dull as she shook her head. He sighed when she gave no other response. He could see her progress slipping away, the isolation doing more harm than good. He didn't want her to revert back to the timid, shaking woman she was when he found her. She had come so far in just two months, and he didn't want her to lose that.

"Lucy," he started, unsure what he needed to say to get through to her. "Please, just, don't withdraw on me. Please?"

Lucy averted her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He feared she would cry, so he tapped on the door to break whatever thoughts were running through her head. "Hey! Lucy, look at me."

She did for a second, but then her gaze was off to his side. He didn't bother asking if she was afraid to make eye contact with him. He didn't want to know the answer. "Lucy, trust me. You're gonna get through this."

Lucy's arms wrapped around herself again, but she didn't say or do anything else. He ground his teeth, needing her to understand he wasn't going to let her go backwards. They had tried too hard to get her better. That progress wasn't going to get wiped away because of this incident.

"Lucy, you're gonna get out of there in a few days. I know it sucks. Trust me, I'm fucking pissed about it too."

He saw her flinch at the bite in his voice, but instead of cowering away, she finally met his gaze. Natsu paused, losing his train of thought for a moment while he looked at the depth of her brown eyes. He swore he could see the raw emotions flashing through them, but he couldn't pick any out no matter how hard he tried.

"You're strong," he said, a small smile surfacing on his face. "I know you can get through this."

Just as she started turning away, Natsu knocked on the door once, his brows pinching together as he raised his voice. "I mean it. I saw you out there this morning. You're strong Lucy. Hell, I knew you were strong even before that. No one—"

Natsu looked behind him, seeing Orga eyeing him. Frowning, Natsu turned back to Lucy, trying to keep his words cryptic so only she understood. "What you went through, no one else I know woulda been able to do that and live through it. You're brave, Lucy. You just gotta believe in yourself."

Her lower lip trembled when her teeth released it, her arms tightening around herself. She started shaking her head, only to stop when she covered her eyes with a hand. When her shoulders started moving, he knew she was crying. His stomach dropped, realizing he was the one making things worse. He was trying to help, but trying to give Lucy motivation had been a bad choice.

At least, that was what he thought. He was proven wrong when Lucy pulled her hand away, revealing her watery eyes. She swallowed, voice scratching as she whispered, "O... o-okay."

Natsu's eyes widened, unsure if he heard her correctly. "What?"

She cleared her throat, taking half a step closer. "I-I said... okay."

It was still quiet, but he made it out. His chest tightened with anxiety, but a part of him felt a little better. He didn't know if she would keep her progress, but at least she understood what he said. That was enough to give him hope. "I really do mean it, Lucy. You're one of the strongest people I know."

He had never met someone who had been taken, beaten, and ra—. Natsu gulped, not wanting to think about the ways Lucy had been wronged. She didn't deserve that to happen to her, and he needed her to know it didn't define her. "I know you're gonna get better. Just keep your chin up, okay? You already got through the first day. You got this."

When she didn't say anything back, he added, "I believe in you. You should believe in yourself too."

Lucy's lips pressed into a tight line as she kept his gaze. Her shoulders and chest moved as she took a deep breath, followed by another before she nodded.

Despite the shitty situation, Natsu gave her a broken smile, feeling a spark of confidence for her. She could do this. It wasn't ideal, but if she was as strong as he thought she was, she would pull through.

"It won't be long," he murmured, unsure if she could hear him. Natsu closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the glass as he worked to keep himself calm. Everyone's emotions were high today, but he hoped tomorrow things would get easier. If everything worked out well, by the time Lucy was released, the whole thing would've blown over.

"Just..." He opened his eyes, wishing he was better with words. "Just stay calm, okay?"

She nodded, but didn't offer anything else. Considering she wasn't pulling away, he decided it was good enough. Lucy was hearing him, and that meant there was hope she wouldn't regress back to the woman she was two months ago.

"Time's up," Orga said, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

He didn't think ten minutes had passed already, but he hadn't timed it to make sure. Sighing, Natsu looked at Lucy once more before saying, "I'll try to see you tomorrow too. Dunno what time, but if I can't, just remember what I said."

Natsu wished he could do more for her, but he had to leave. He gave her a soft wave before whispering goodbye, turning as Lucy looked away. He said nothing to Orga, instead walking down the hall towards the annex's exit.

He had to keep hope alive for both of their sake. If she could keep it together, the time would pass quicker. He wasn't so sure he would be able to keep himself together, but he would try his hardest, for Lucy and Happy.

On his way into the main building, he saw people walking in the opposite direction, all carrying their dishes. He figured it was dinner time, but he could wait. Right now, he needed to talk to someone first.

* * *

Natsu gave a short wave to Mavis as he entered the office, his body tense as he made his way to Makarov's office. He had no idea if their leader would be there, but he figured it was a good place to start looking.

He knocked twice, voice strained when he said, "Gramps, it's me, Natsu."

A few seconds of silence followed, making Natsu wonder if he had just spoken to an empty room. However, that wasn't the case. He heard the door unlock before it opened, revealing the short man who held the most power at Fairy Tail. "Come in," he mumbled, turning to head back to his desk.

Natsu closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to overhear them. Privacy seemed to be a privilege that not all could afford, namely Lucy when it came to the marks on her body. Natsu intended on addressing that issue, but before he got to it, he needed to take care of something else first.

"I'm sure you've heard by now," Natsu started, plopping down in the chair opposite Makarov's.

The leader sighed, shifting through the notebooks on his desk. The computer the ex-principal used to have was no longer up, a sign that Makarov was losing faith that things would go back to normal soon. "I have. Cobra informed me."

Natsu stayed quiet, allowing Makarov to gather his thoughts before running a hand over his face. "Natsu, I like you. You're a good kid—"

"I'm twenty," he said, cutting Makarov off.

Letting out a snort, Makarov said, "You'll always be a kid to me." He paused, his tone growing serious as he slumped in his chair. "Look, you can't keep doing this. I'm not saying you have an anger issue, but if you don't do something to correct this behavior, you very well might get one."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to meet Makarov's gaze. He didn't think he had any problems with anger. He only had problems with people acting like idiots. If he didn't put them in their place, who would?

"You can't go around solving everything with your fists," Makarov stressed, trying to get it through Natsu's head. "It's not healthy, and I can't keep covering for you."

Natsu's eyes flitted to Makarov, skepticism laced in his voice as he asked, "You covered for me?"

Makarov nodded. "Daniel complained about you. He said you assaulted him."

Natsu's lips curled back as he growled. "Did that dick tell you what he did to Lucy?!"

"There's no reason to yell at me," Makarov said calmly, waiting until Natsu stopped seething before saying, "And no, he didn't tell me, but I was made aware by Yukino about an hour ago."

Makarov sighed, shaking his head. "If I had known earlier, I would've done something about it."

"You know now," Natsu pointed out, leaning back in his chair, putting as much distance between him and Makarov that he could. "What's gonna happen?"

"Well," Makarov started, giving Natsu a stern glare. "I'm not going to banish him if that's what you're thinking."

Natsu would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He didn't feel safe having guys like that in a position of power. He could only imagine how terrified Lucy had been. He hadn't mentioned it to Lucy when he saw her, unsure how she would react. Given he only had ten minutes to talk to her, it wouldn't have been wise to bring it up. If she started crying, there was nothing he could have done to calm her down, then he would have felt worse about her being locked up.

"If I punished him like that, I'd have to do something to you too for assaulting him."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he huffed. "I barely touched him."

"That's not what I heard." Makarov shook his head, letting that subject rest. "Anyways, that's not the point. The three men who were with Lucy this morning are no longer guards effective immediately."

Natsu jolted, not expecting Makarov to strip them of their position. "Really?"

Nodding, Makarov said, "I'm going to have them join the runners until I can find somewhere more suitable for them. I think that's a fair punishment for what they did. From what I understand, they didn't touch or assault Lucy, so demoting them is what I can get away with."

Natsu didn't like that they were basically getting away with it, but he had to admit, it was a lot better than letting those assholes continue being guards. "Fine. I guess that works." He didn't bother keeping the bitterness out of his voice. It wasn't like being sweet was going to get him anywhere, and he was still frustrated with everything going on.

"Now, about what's been said around Fairy Tail about Lucy."

Natsu made the mistake of flinching, causing Makarov to sigh. "I'm guessing you're aware of Lucy's scars?"

He looked aside, keeping his head low as he nodded. He had come to talk about the mess Daniel made, but he worried it might make things worse. "Yeah. I've seen some of 'em." He saw the ones on her arms and legs, and a nasty one running up her stomach, but he hadn't seen anything past that.

Honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to see them. It only reminded him that Lucy was abused, but he didn't like thinking about that. He doubted Lucy liked thinking about it either, but she had to live with her scars, unable to cast them away.

"I've heard the rumors floating around, and before firing Daniel I got him to confess to what he saw." Makarov swallowed, shaking his head. "It sounds horrific. He says they're all over her body."

Natsu's stomach sank, but before sadness could set in, his anger quickly rose. "What's your point?" he asked, growing defensive. "That's no one's business but Lucy's. The asshole had no right to tell people!"

"Lower your voice," Makarov warned, needing a deep breath before he said, "And I know. I told him to stop telling people, but I fear the damage is already done."

 _'No fucking shit.'_  Natsu bit his tongue, letting Makarov continue.

"I know it's Lucy's business, but I can't ignore what I heard." He paused, studying Natsu's face. "Do you know how she got those scars and burns?"

Bile rose in Natsu's throat when he remembered when Lucy told him she had been captured and beaten. He didn't know the specifics, but he knew people hurt her. He didn't want to imagine the unspeakable things done to her.

"Natsu?"

"Yes," he breathed out, his chest constricting, as if a weight was resting on him.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Natsu shook his head, knowing he couldn't. Lucy trusted him with her secrets, and he didn't want to ruin that. If he did, he doubted she would be willing to trust another person, which was what he wanted. He wanted her to open up, to be social with other people. How could she do that if she was terrified of everyone's motives? He had to show her there was goodness in the world, that it wasn't too late for her to get better.

He needed her to see there was a reason to get better.

"No, I won't." He wanted to though. Natsu needed to get it off his chest. He didn't like keeping secrets in general, but part of him knew not getting outside help was hurting Lucy more. It wasn't good for him either. He couldn't handle it all. He couldn't be the only one trying to make her better. He didn't have the training or the resources needed to help her on his own.

_'Having her talk about it would probably help... I think. I just don't know how to get her to open up. I can't... I can't do this by myself. I'm only one person. I need to help, but I can't betray her trust either... I can't get her the help she needs unless she wants it too.'_

"Do you think you can convince her to tell me?" Makarov asked, cutting through Natsu's thoughts.

He looked down at his lap, his brows pinching together. "Honestly, I don't think so." He took a deep breath, trying to release some of his frustration. "She barely even told me, and I didn't get a lot of details. I... I think she might tell Grandeeney, since she's a doctor."

Sighing, Natsu carded his fingers through his hair, unable to look up at Makarov. "I've actually been trying to warm her up to the idea for a while. Been trying to get Lucy used to her. I dunno if it's working." Natsu swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, anxiety weighing him down as he whispered, "I... I don't know what the hell I'm doing half the time. I'm... I... I need help."

Natsu's shoulders fell as he sucked in a shaky breath. While it felt good admitting he needed help, he also felt vulnerable, like he was exposing his weaknesses.

Makarov's voice was soft, trying to soothe Natsu. "Let us help you, and help her." It sounded too good to be true to Natsu. He didn't think Lucy would allow others to know about her past. She hadn't even told Natsu the whole story, just small fragments that painted enough of a picture to understand what she went through.

"We're not here to judge her," Makarov whispered. "If she made those scars hersel—"

"She didn't!" Natsu snapped, clenching his teeth afterwards. "Sorry," he muttered, not wanting to get scolded again for his outbursts. He hadn't meant to let that information slip, but he couldn't stand the thought of people thinking she harmed herself when she didn't.

"I see." Makarov paused, allowing Natsu to settle back in his seat before he sighed. "Well, we might be able to help Lucy if we know what's going on. Is there any way you could get her to open up?"

Natsu snorted, but it lacked any humor. "If I knew how, don't ya think I'd done that by now?" He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose while his lips pressed into a tight line. He thought about all the times he tried getting her to open up. Sometimes it worked, others it ended in disaster. "She starts crying if I push her too hard." He worried about her mental well-being. He didn't want to hurt her, physically or emotionally.

It would be so much easier if she just told him what was going on, that way he knew what he could and couldn't say around her. Sometimes he had to walk on eggshells just to have a conversation with her, unsure what he might say that would trigger her. He didn't blame her for how she was, but he wished she would work harder to improve.

Though, if he was in the same position she was, he didn't know how long it would take him to recover either. He had never been sexually or physically abused. Anytime someone put their hands on him, he put up a fight, often earning him detention. He had never been through what Lucy went through, so he couldn't compare his hypothetical recover to what was happening to her in real life.

The only thing he had somewhat in common with her was verbal abuse, but once again, it wasn't the same. His few bad instances with foster parents didn't compare to what happened to Lucy, so he gave up trying to compare. She hadn't said she was verbally abused, but if people were willing to capture her, beat her, and violate her, he had no doubts they said some hurtful things to her as well.

Makarov's voice pulled him away from his thoughts, but Natsu was grateful for the interruption. "Is there anything about her you can tell me?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Makarov, his tone cautious. "Can you promise whatever I say will stay between the two of us?"

When Makarov nodded, Natsu sighed. "I... I met her before, once." Natsu decided he could tell Makarov about the first time he met Lucy at the gas station. He described her state of being then, telling him he wasn't so sure she was all there before the outbreak started.

"I never got to see her arms or legs, so maybe she had those scars before? I have no fucking idea. I barely remember that anyways. It was months ago, just a random encounter." He never thought he was going to see her again, so he let it fade from his memory.

Natsu went on to explain how he found Lucy in the basement, keeping out the part where she attacked him. It wouldn't do Lucy any good if Makarov thought she was a threat. "I asked about her group... About her parents. Her dad's dead, and I think her mom's either dead or a zombie. It's hard for her to talk about her parents..."

Natsu's brows furrowed as he thought about the pink haired woman, the one who called Lucy 'Princess'. "I have no clue what happened to the lady that was with her, but Lucy refuses to talk about her, so I stopped trying."

Natsu didn't reveal what happened to Lucy before she escaped. If Lucy wanted Makarov to know, she could tell him herself. Skipping ahead, Natsu said, "She's been getting better. I can see it, but I'm worried her being locked up is gonna undo all that progress she's made. I really don't want that happening."

"I can see why you'd want to prevent that," Makarov said, his tone guarded. "What do you suggest?"

Natsu shook his head, wishing he knew a solution that would make everyone happy. "I don't know. I'd like you to let her go, but I know that's not gonna happen."

He didn't need confirmation, but Makarov gave it anyway. "It's not."

Ignoring that, Natsu went on. "I just, I don't know what she needs, honestly. I dunno if talking about it'll help, or if she'd be better off forgetting it ever happened." He didn't know how to get Lucy got forget, but he would be willing to bet she would if she could.

"Did she go through some trauma?" Makarov asked, causing Natsu to hold his tongue again.

 _'That's putting it lightly,'_  he thought, releasing a long exhale before nodding. "Yeah, she did."

"Well, I don't know Lucy on a personal level, so I can't begin to guess what she needs either." Makarov grew quiet, as if pondering what to say next. "If we knew what it was that's troubling her, we might be able to figure out what she needs."

Natsu didn't like how uncertain Makarov sounded. It didn't make him more motivated to spill Lucy's secrets. If he was going to tell anyone without Lucy's permission, it was going to be Grandeeney. He had only met her when the outbreak started, but she proved her trustworthiness. Not only that, he could tell she had a kind heart and would be careful when dealing with Lucy. He wanted Lucy to tell Grandeeney herself, but if Natsu couldn't take it anymore, Grandeeney would be the first person he went to for help.

"I dunno... There's no guarantee you'd be able to help even if she did tell."

"No, there's no guarantee," Makarov whispered, choosing his words carefully. "But I think it'd be better for her, and you, if we knew. You can't shoulder all this on your own."

Natsu looked to the side, his hands curling into fists on his lap. "It... hasn't been easy." His heart pounded as his throat tightened, but he knew he wasn't able to help Lucy by himself. He had tried, and he had failed. He needed others, but he needed Lucy okay with the idea before he bombarded her with 'solutions'. Even he wasn't that insensitive.

"Then let's try to help each other," Makarov suggested, hope tinging his tone. "It's obvious something bad happened to Lucy, and I don't like the idea of leaving her alone to deal with that. And like I said before, I like you Natsu. You weren't the easiest student to deal with," he joked, earning a huff from Natsu. "But I know you. You're a good kid and I don't want you dealing with that responsibility by yourself."

Natsu sucked in a deep breath, wishing it were that simple. If he could just get Lucy to agree, then maybe things would be smoother for the both of them. He slowly loosened his fists, but the rest of his body remained tense. "I'm not saying yes, but... I'll try to talk to her about it."

Makarov nodded, accepting that answer. "If it makes you feel better, none of us truly know what we're doing." He paused, offering a sad smile. "We're just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. We need to stand with each other now more than ever, otherwise we'll surely fall."

When Natsu didn't respond, Makarov added, "If you can get Lucy to open up, I promise you, we'll do whatever we can to help her."

"What if you can't though," Natsu whispered, revealing one of his fears. What if everything he did to try to get Lucy better was for nothing? What if there was nothing he could do to help her? He liked to believe she wasn't going to stay like that forever, but sometimes he thought that was just wishful thinking.

"But what if we can," Makarov said, determined to get Natsu to agree. "If we don't know what's wrong, we can't do anything."

"I know one thing you can do," Natsu muttered without thinking. He looked over at Makarov, seeing his interest was piqued. "You can get the people on base to stop gossiping about Lucy. It's none of their business what she has on her body. I don't want her feeling worse than she already does, so can you do something to put an end to it?"

Makarov took a deep breath before nodding. "I will do what I can to stop it from spreading."

Natsu held his stare for a moment before standing up, deciding he said all he needed to say. However, as he turned, he realized there was one more thing eating away at him. Looking over his shoulder, Natsu asked, "Am I still gonna be allowed to visit Happy and Lucy while they're locked up?"

Makarov nodded. "As long as it's not during work hours and not too early or too late, I don't see a problem with it. I'll let Laxus know to tell the other guards not to give you any trouble. Just remember the rules and you'll be fine."

The tightness in Natsu's chest loosened a fraction, giving him a small sense of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Without another word, Natsu left, trying to sort through his muddled thoughts and feelings. He didn't know if Lucy would agree to tell her story, but he was going to give it an honest shot.

He just hoped he wasn't making things worse. It seemed like lately he only made the wrong decisions, and that was chipping away at him, piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a turning point in the story. I hope you can feel it. :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Natsu's realizing Happy doesn't need as much support from him. His cat is fine for the most part chilling in his cage. He has his Aunt Levy there to take care of him. Lucy's the one who needs more support, and Natsu realizes he may not be enough to help her. He wants to help, but he knows he's not qualified for it. That doesn't mean he's going to give up on her. He just needs her to let others help her too. So, anyone wondering how next chapter is going to go? This is the part I was a bit iffy on since I had two ways it could go, and I hope I chose the right path. We'll see next chapter if it goes well with the story. Out of the two options, I think it's going to be better over all, but we'll see. :)
> 
> The next time I update I'll be moved. I have less than a week and a half before we leave this state and drive home. It's gonna be over 20 hours for the drive, not counting sleep and stops. Wish me luck? lol
> 
> Thank you for every hit, kudo, and comment! Your support means so much to me! Thank you! Special shout out to those who commented last time: Petri808, Sam, Kar, Miraculous_kid, Rebmabryan, YoPeople, and VickiB! Thank you so much! I can't explain how happy it makes me to get feedback from you all! I'll try to update faster than last time! Thank you again!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Six: Tough conversations


	26. Tough conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse/rape. Does not go into details.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Tough conversations**

_(December 10, 2017, Sunday Morning)_

Natsu waited down the hall, leaning heavily against the locker as he waited for a verdict. He thought forty-eight hours had been a long time, but the minutes ticking down until Lucy was released seemed to wear him down more than the last two days had.

He perked up when he saw Makarov and Laxus rounding the corner, along with the guard who had been watching Lucy that morning. While the other two went on ahead, Makarov stopped in front of Natsu, offering him a kind smile. "She's cleared. No signs of infection."

Despite how angry he had been over the entire situation, Natsu couldn't help but grin. "Yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer, already stepped aside so he could make his way to Lucy's room.

"Remember what we talked about," Makarov called, earning a thumbs up from Natsu before he disappeared, heading towards Lucy.

The door was closed, but the lock on the outside was gone. Natsu peeked in before opening the door, his heart lighter than it had been all weekend as he walked inside.

Lucy was in the corner, folding a blanket with her back turned to him. Her head snapped to the side to see who was at the door, body relaxing when she saw it was just Natsu. "H-Hi Na—"

Lucy let out a yelp when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. His heartbeat accelerated in seconds, his chest constricting as he held her. Natsu hadn't been expecting himself to do that, so he knew it surprised the hell out of Lucy. She tensed in his hold, jerking once before hearing his whispered voice.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise, Lucy." He waited until she relaxed in his hold before taking a shaky breath. "I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured, loosening his grip enough to allow her to breathe, but he wasn't willing to let her go just yet. Natsu hadn't realized how much he wanted to hug her, to feel that she was truly alright and unharmed. "You scared the hell outta me."

While Lucy didn't hug him back, she did eventually lean against his chest. It was enough to make him swallow past the lump forming in his throat, wondering if she needed the hug just as much as he did. He knew she was sensitive about touching, but he didn't want to move away. He had spent every waking hour thinking about her and Happy, wanting them to be free so he could be with them again.

Natsu's shoulders started shaking as he shut his eyes, happy part of it was over. Lucy was free, and she hadn't withdrawn on him. Every time he visited yesterday she had talked back with him, though not as much as he liked. It was better than nothing, showing she wasn't willing to lose her progress.

"Wh... What's wrong?" she whispered, voice muffled by his chest.

He thought she might push on him to get him away, but she did no such thing, allowing him to embrace her.

"I thought you were gonna die," he mumbled, eyes widening when he heard his own voice. He hadn't realized how scared he was until he said it, but it had scared the shit out of him. He thought he was going to lose her, all because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What?" Lucy jolted back, able to escape his grasp since he didn't put up a fight. It was probably time to let go anyway. "Y-you said I was g-going to make it." Panic flooded her eyes, her teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself. He didn't know if she was cold or scared, but judging by the way she clung to the hoodie she wore, he guessed it was the former.

"I meant," he started, hearing and feeling how strained his voice was. He cleared his throat, but it didn't help. "I mean when Warcry had you on the ground. I..." His heart felt heavy as his stomach dropped. He bit his inner cheek, preventing himself from tearing up. He needed to be strong for her. Now wasn't the time to get emotional.

Despite knowing that, he couldn't help but take a shaky breath as he confessed, "I thought that was gonna be it." Lucy was his friend, and he almost lost her. He was done losing friends, tired of burying their bodies. He knew then and there he didn't see her as his responsibility. He wasn't being nice to her because he made some promise two months ago. He wanted Lucy safe because she was his friend.

He didn't feel obligated to help her.

He  _wanted_  to help her. It just took almost losing her to realize that.

Natsu's fingers twitched, but he remained rooted in his spot. He wanted to hug her again, to show her she had a friend, but he didn't move an inch. Instead he let his words express how he felt, even if he knew that wasn't his strong suit.

Natsu stared into her eyes, searching for answers to a question he hadn't asked. He took a deep breath, eyes softening as he whispered, "Where did that come from anyways? When you hit him?"

He was still amazed she was able to defend herself, even for a moment. From how she reacted the first time he saw her near a zombie, he thought she would have freaked out and gotten killed, but she stood her ground.

Well, she wasn't standing, but didn't let the zombie take a bite out of her either.

Lucy averted her eyes, the softest flush spreading over her face. He worried he had embarrassed her by putting her on the spot, but she answered anyway, voice barely a mumble as she said, "You've... you've been f-fighting so hard... to keep... to keep me alive."

Natsu's lips parted, hearing a hint of determination in her voice. He wished he could see more of that, wanting her to rise above what happened to her and be a stronger person. He waited with bated breath, not daring to interrupt her, even if she needed a moment to gather herself.

"I f-figured... it was about time I... I did the same."

"Lucy," he whispered, his shoulders relaxing as he smiled. Natsu lifted a hand, letting her see it before slowly reaching towards her. He didn't miss the way she tensed, but that didn't stop him from gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you get hurt again. I promise." He was sure of himself this time, feeling more determined than ever to keep her safe.

However, his words only made Lucy frown as she looked away. "I-I don't think th-that's your... your call, Na... Natsu."

His mood fell, just like his hand, dropping back to his side. He wanted to assure her he could do it this time, but before he got a word out, Lucy looked up at him again, causing him to lose his voice.

"H-how are we going to... to get H-Happy back?"

Natsu's heart constricted at the mention of Happy. He was still locked up, but in all honesty, Natsu wasn't as worried about his cat's well-being as he was Lucy's. Aside from meowing excessively one of the times he visited yesterday, Happy seemed to be doing okay. Of course, Happy didn't have the issues Lucy did, and he was being taken care of by Levy and Freed. They treated the animals with respect and kindness. As much as Natsu wanted Happy released, and he wanted it badly, that mission had to be put on hold for the moment.

"I want to," Natsu mumbled, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He doubted Lucy would want to go along with his plan, but he told Makarov he would at least try. If telling her story was going to help in the long run, he needed to try to convince her to do it, even if he knew there could be consequences for pushing.

"But, there's actually..." Natsu paused, his heart beginning to hammer again as he said, "There's something else we gotta do first... But, I don't think you're gonna like it."

* * *

Natsu managed to convince Lucy to talk to Grandeeney, but only after she went back to their room to take a break. He could see the relief in her eyes when she entered their room, the familiar space causing her tense body to relax.

There weren't many people in the halls on their way back. Lucy was already sticking closer to him than normal, and he didn't want to know what she would do if there was a crowd around. He kept his mouth shut on the subject, not wanting her to feel any more uncomfortable than she already felt.

She was safe, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

"Welcome back," Natsu said, shutting the door behind them. He watched as Lucy walked to her bed, placing some of her things on the mattress. He thought she might try to rest, but she turned, a few beads of tears watering her eyes.

Flinching, Natsu expected her to start crying. His heartbeat sped up, preparing himself for the tears, but they didn't come. Instead, Lucy brushed them away with the sleeve of his jacket before taking a deep breath.

"Thanks."

When Lucy turned to the bookcase, Natsu released his breath, thankful she didn't cry. He knew with the conversation they were going to have later, she would surely be a sobbing mess, and he didn't want to upset her beforehand. It was already going to be difficult to get her to tell her story, so he needed her as comfortable as possible before they began.

Makarov was on the same page, making some arrangements to accommodate Lucy. Not only was Makarov allowing Natsu and Lucy to take the day off despite it not being a Wednesday, he had brought Happy to Grandeeney's office for Lucy. Of course, the cat was still under quarantine, so he was in his cage. Still, Natsu thought it would be a good way to calm Lucy down, even if she couldn't pet him.

"Do you wanna get changed or anything?" Natsu asked, knowing she hadn't changed clothes in a few days. When Lucy nodded, he headed to the door. "I'll be outside. Just knock when you're done."

He didn't stick around to see her reaction, instead giving her privacy so she could get into some fresh clothes. 'Fresh' was a term he used loosely. The clean clothes they had felt anything but fresh, the material stiff and itchy since they couldn't use fabric softener or dryer sheets. Drip drying clothes made them feel awful, but they didn't have many options, especially with laundry detail put on hold until it got warmer.

_'When the fuck is that supposed to happen?'_

Despite living in Magnolia his whole life, Natsu always struggled to remember when the weather changed. It didn't help that the weather in Magnolia could be fickle at times, like today. Most days it was cold, but today it had warmed up some due to the rain yesterday. He knew it was the humidity that was keeping them warm, and it would leave them soon enough.

Natsu smiled softly to himself when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, finding Lucy in a new pair of sweats. She was still wearing his jacket, even if the air was a bit warmer than usual.

He entered, unsure if he should bring up talking to Grandeeney again or let her relax for a moment before they went through with it. He knew it was going to be tough on her. Hell, he was dreading the conversation that was soon to take place too.

However, there was something he feared more.

_'What if Lucy still won't talk?'_

Natsu needed her to know she had to give them something. He couldn't help her anymore than he already was, and even that didn't feel like enough. She had layers of issues surrounding her, but if she just opened up, he was sure there was something they could do to help, even if it wasn't a lot. Anything was better than nothing.

"Hey Lucy," he started, chest constricting as he closed the door behind him.  _'This is it. You gotta do it.'_  He didn't bother denying he was nervous, but if it helped Lucy in the long run, he was willing to push through his trepidation. "You up to talk to Grandeeney now?"

He watched as Lucy went to the windows, oblivious to his question. Either that, or she was ignoring him. She gazed out, hands resting on the windowsill.

"Lucy?" Natsu tried, walking towards her. He stopped beside her, studying her face. He couldn't tell if she was hiding her emotions or if she didn't feel anything in that moment. Her eyes were calm as she stared outside, her face soft yet dim. He didn't know what she was thinking, and he doubted she would offer any explanations. "Hey, you okay?"

He knew he asked a stupid question when she turned to him, one brow raising as she cocked her head. Of course she wasn't okay. Who would be after going through that? He didn't want to be locked up for any period of time, especially two whole days. He opened his mouth to take back his question, but his voice died in his throat when he heard Lucy sigh.

"No."

Natsu frowned, now preferring silence over her answer. At least then he could pretend she was neutral to the whole thing, but she said it herself. She wasn't okay. "I'm sorry that happened to ya," he offered, knowing it wouldn't soothe her.

She nodded slowly, turning back to the window. "N-not your... fault."

"I know," he whispered, but that didn't make him feel better. She was his friend, and he didn't like seeing his friends hurt. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucy shook her head, causing his shoulders to fall. He didn't know how else to help her on his own, and... he needed to tell her that. However, he didn't know how to without making her feel worse.  _'What if I make her feel like a burden? She's not, but I... I can't keep this up.'_

It was hard enough surviving on his own. Taking care of Lucy by himself was etching away at him slowly. He thought he could handle it, but he was only one person.

Natsu took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he faced her. "Lucy, I, I need your help."

He didn't expect her to perk up, her head snapping to his as she raised her chin. "With... what?"

Natsu hesitated, caught off guard as he collected his thoughts. He didn't want to be harsh with her, but he needed to be direct. "I uh..." He swallowed, clearing his throat before standing straighter. "I really need you to talk with Grandeeney... and, Makarov."

When Natsu said their leader's name, he saw Lucy tense. He expected that much. He had convinced her to talk with the doctor without mentioning Makarov's name. He thought it would be better to ease her into the idea, otherwise he feared she would shut down on him. "Just, if you tell them what happened, they can work to help you too."

Before she could turn away, Natsu said, "Please?" She paused, giving him some hope she would hear him out. "You don't gotta tell them everything. Just tell them what you told me. I... I think that'd be enough."

His brows pinched together as a thought popped into his head, but he debated saying it out loud. After taking a deep breath, he whispered, "And if you can tell them any more, I know it would help us all. We just wanna help Lucy. We're not gonna hurt you. You have my word." He wasn't sure how much his word was worth, but judging by the way Lucy relaxed in front of him, he guessed it was worth something to her.

"Please?" he asked again, heart sinking when she didn't answer him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't force her. He didn't want to force her even if he could. Natsu offered her a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I just want to help Lucy, and so do they. We're not gonna hurt ya, and we're not gonna judge ya."

He let that sink in, seeing the confliction in her eyes. He didn't know if she was debating what she should do, but he hoped she was considering it. "I know you couldn't stop what happened to you. I don't think less of you. I really don't, and neither do they."

It was true, he didn't think what happened to her reflected who she was as a person. He had seen small glimpses of her personality over the months, small signs of who she really was. She was just trapped in her mind, trapped in those awful memories. He hoped she would let them help, that way she could break free and actually start living without so much fear.

Everyone feared for their lives because of the zombies, but Lucy's fear was of everything and everyone. She needed to see there was still good in the world, but it would probably hurt her to get to that point. "I know it's not gonna be easy openin' up. I get that, but I think you'll feel better if you do."

When she didn't immediately respond, Natsu sighed. "Lucy, I think—"

"Okay," she whispered, head falling to the floor before she was able to meet his gaze again. He paused, afraid saying something might make her change her mind. "I'll... I-I'll do... it."

Her voice was small, like a timid mouse. Natsu watched her, looking for any sign of discomfort. It was easy to see she didn't want to do it, but there was an underlying determination in her eyes he couldn't ignore. She was willing to try, and that was enough to make him smile.

"Thanks." He made sure he was quiet, his soft, warm smile sliding across his face. Gesturing towards the door, he asked, "Do you think you can do it now?"

The hesitation was written all over her face, so Natsu shook his head. "You can rest first. Do you wanna take a nap?"

Natsu barely got the last word out before she nodded, relief flashing through her eyes. He frowned, concern lacing his voice. "Did you sleep well last night?"

She shook her head, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket as she made her way to her bed. Lucy didn't bother looking at him as she spoke, but that only made Natsu feel better. She was able to turn her back on him without freaking out. That had to say something about how much she trusted him.

"N-no. Didn't sleep... much."

"Yeah," Natsu started, walking to the front door to lock it before heading to his own bed. "Me either."

A nap wouldn't hurt. Makarov already told him Lucy could wait until she was ready to talk, as long as she didn't wait too long. They both needed to rest, and Natsu already felt better knowing one of his roommates was safe and sound in their room. He wished Happy was with them, but he couldn't do much about that for now.

"I'll set an alarm for two hours. How's that sound?" he asked, happy when she nodded.

After messing with his watch, Natsu curled up under his blankets. He watched as Lucy did the same, falling asleep within a minute after she set her head on her pillow. It wasn't long before he was passing out too, his eyes and heart heavy as he let go.

 _'Maybe some sleep will help give Lucy strength to talk?'_  He didn't know, but he sure hoped so.

* * *

Natsu smiled as Lucy waved at Happy. They were in Grandeeney's office, a place he felt Lucy would be comfortable in since she had spent some time in there before. Wendy was nowhere to be seen, but in her place, Makarov stood. He kept his distance as Lucy adjusted, acting as a fly on the wall so he wouldn't spook her.

Of course, Lucy knew of his presence. Natsu didn't want her feeling surprised, so he told her who all would be in attendance to hear her story, or whatever part of her story she was willing to reveal. Natsu hoped she would tell them what she had told him, but honestly, the more she said, the better it would help them understand her.

After five minutes of Lucy staring at Happy, she was ready to talk. She sat on the middle bed with Happy's cage to her left, Natsu sitting on her right. Grandeeney sat across from them on another bed, no pen or paper accompanying her. Whatever Lucy said wasn't going to be written down. It was a show of good faith, wanting her to feel more secure.

"Would it be easier for you to tell us what you want, or for us to ask questions?" Grandeeney asked, voice calm and collected. Natsu could tell she was in no rush, and that was sure to help soothe Lucy.

Lucy bit at her bottom lip before shrugging, her hands fisting her sweatpants before smoothing the material against her leg. She pulled the sleeves of Natsu's jacket past her hands before shifting in place, the reality of what was about to happen making her fidgety.

"I-I don't c-care," Lucy whispered, eyes dancing around the room.

Natsu stayed quiet beside her, offering her moral support. He was just glad she agreed to try to talk. It had been a struggle to get information out of her, but if they took their time and didn't press too hard, there was a good chance she would cooperate.

"Okay," Grandeeney said, nodding. "Can you tell me if the scars you received were from before or after the outbreak."

Natsu didn't miss the way Lucy flinched, clearly not liking the start to their questioning. He was ready to ask the doctor if she could start with something easily, but thankfully Lucy didn't withdraw. After swallowing, Lucy managed to answer, her voice a little shaky as she mumbled, "A-after."

"What did you do before the outbreak?"

That question didn't seem to bother Lucy as much. Natsu wondered if Grandeeney was going to switch up the questions to even Lucy out, but he wasn't willing to ask out loud. He just hoped the doctor knew what she was doing.

Lucy took a short breath before whispering, "Sc-school. I-I was going... to... to Cro-Crocus Uni—"

"Crocus University," Grandeeney finished, allowing Lucy to stop. "That sounds fun. Were you from Crocus?"

Instead of answering with words, Lucy simply nodded.

"What were you majoring in?"

The questions about Lucy's school lasted for a few minutes. Natsu found himself smiling the more Lucy spoke. She slowly gained some confidence while also revealing parts of her personal life from before the outbreak. However, Grandeeney had to get back on topic, shifting the conversation to a darker one.

"Where were you when the outbreak started?"

When Lucy said the hospital, Grandeeney's eyes widened. "Which hospital?"

"The Magnolia one," Natsu answered, giving Lucy a break. He tensed, wondering if that was a bad idea. Lucy was supposed to be telling them what happened to her, not him.

He glanced at her, murmuring under his breath, "Sorry."

Lucy shook her head, not looking upset he answered for her. "It's o-okay."

Natsu didn't get a chance to ask if she was just saying that, Grandeeney cutting in by asking, "Why were you there?"

Lucy grimaced before shaking her head, refusing to answer that question. Natsu could see the curiosity eating away at Grandeeney, but instead of pressing the issue, Grandeeney let it slide.

"I guess it would be pointless to ask if you made it out safely," Grandeeney whispered, more to herself than Lucy. She looked up, that calmness from before slowly sinking back in. "Where did you go after you left the hospital?"

Natsu saw Lucy's hands clenching at her sweatpants again, twisting the fabric as she stared beside Grandeeney, unable to meet her gaze. They waited patiently, allowing Lucy to sort through her thoughts until she was ready to talk. "I... M-my dad..." Lucy's cheek twitched, her eyes glossing over as unshed tears surfaced. "And o-our fr-friend... W-we... we went t-to the h-house."

Natsu furrowed his brows, confused by that answer. He thought Lucy lived in Crocus.  _'How did she get home and then back here, unless—'_

"Did you make it home?" Natsu asked, surprised to hear his own voice. He hadn't planned on asking any questions, but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

Luckily for him, Lucy didn't look upset he was joining in. Instead, she let out a slow breath before shaking her head. "W-we went t-to the lake h-house. We were on v-vacation."

Natsu paused, remembering when Lucy told him she was on vacation when they met at the gas station. She had been a little off then, but it was obvious to him the majority of her damage happened after they parted ways. It wasn't long after that incident that the outbreak started, leading to her being captured and hurt.

He wished he could just tell Grandeeney and Makarov himself without putting Lucy through that, but he figured if she wanted him to tell, she would have said something already.

"How was the vacation going before the outbreak," Grandeeney asked, obviously trying to even Lucy out again.

Natsu thought the question was innocent enough, but they had been wrong. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, taking a few shaky breaths before shaking her head. "B-bad."

Natsu's shoulders fell, eyeing Lucy as she worked to control her emotions. He glanced at Grandeeney, seeing her just as confused as he was. "It was bad?" he asked, earning a weak nod. "Why?"

"My... my d-dad..."

Natsu paled, wondering if her dad was the reason she seemed off that day he met her.  _'Did he hurt her? Is he the reason she was crying?'_  He shook the thought from his head, remembering Lucy was on the phone with a man. That lady, the one with the pink hair, mentioned her parents and Lucy hadn't reacted badly then. That alone made Natsu doubt her dad had been the cause of her pain, and after Grandeeney asked her next question, Lucy confirmed his theory.

"Did he do something to hurt you? Emotionally or physically?"

Lucy swallowed hard, shaking her head. "He..." She took a deep breath, one sleeved hand scrubbing at her face while the other wrapped tightly around her waist. "He w-wanted a qu-quiet f-family va... vacation."

Lucy paused to catch her breath, and no one dared to make a sound. "I... I..." She clenched her teeth, anger lacing with her voice as she mumbled, "I f-fucked up."

Natsu blinked, shocked to hear Lucy cuss. He couldn't remember if she had done it before, but he knew one thing. It sounded weird coming from her, especially when she was using it in a negative way towards herself.

"Why do you think you messed up?" Grandeeney asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"I-I don't think," Lucy started, slowly relaxing her jaw before looking up at Grandeeney. "I did. I m-messed up bad." She gave no further details, and Natsu was too afraid to ask. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Lucy angry, which was an emotion he didn't see often from her. "H-he j-just brought it... it up, and we argued."

Lucy took a ragged breath, her body shaking out of anger or fear, Natsu couldn't tell. "W-we didn't t-talk much there. And then..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes falling to the ground. "Then m-mom... she... she got... sick."

After a moment of silence, Grandeeney asked, "Was that why you went to the hospital."

Lucy only nodded, her eyes dull. Natsu thought about putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he kept his hands to himself. He didn't know if touching her would make things worse, even if he had good intentions.

Grandeeney asked no more questions about Lucy's mom or the hospital, instead skipping ahead in Lucy's story. "Did you make it back to the lake house?"

Lucy gulped, offering another nod.

"Who was with you when you made it back?"

"M-my dad," she whispered, fingers picking at her sweatpants. Natsu watched her carefully, ready to stop her if she started hurting herself, whether it was on purpose or an accident. "And... our fr-friend."

"What's your friend's name?" Grandeeney asked, causing Lucy to flinch. "Are you okay?"

Lucy didn't answer the second question, too busy focusing on her breathing as she squirmed in place. "Vi..." She paused, lips staying parted for a few seconds before Lucy forced the word out. "Virgo."

She sucked in a sharp breath, much to Natsu and Grandeeney's surprise. He didn't understand why saying a friend's name was so hard for her, but he hoped she would reveal that information soon enough.

"Did you stay at the lake house until Natsu found you?" Grandeeney asked, changing the subject for Lucy's sake. There was no point in dwelling on the family friend, seeing as it only made Lucy upset.

Lucy hadn't calmed herself down yet, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. She covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths before she shook her head. "N-no."

"How long did you stay at the lake house before moving?"

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, sounding lost. "I... I think we w-were there f-for a few weeks. Maybe a... a month... I... I'm honestly not sure."

Lucy dropped her hands, but her head stayed down. Natsu didn't expect her to keep going, but she did, her voice almost hollow as she spoke. "One day, I was out... When... when I came back—" She took a few shallow breaths, her eyes unfocused and hands slightly shaking.

"Take all the time you need," Natsu said, hesitating before putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eye twitched, but she didn't flinch away from his touch, nor did she shake his hand loose. He gave her a soft rub before releasing her, waiting for her to speak again.

"Would it be easier for you to write it down?" Grandeeney asked, but Lucy shook her head.

"I... I can handle it," she whispered, but Natsu wasn't so sure she could. Still, he didn't try to stop her, wanting to hear for himself.

Lucy closed her eyes before shrinking in on herself, arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she leaned forward. "I w-walked inside... and I... I s-saw—"

Lucy tensed, her brows furrowing as if caught in a memory. "Blood." She swallowed, voice small as she whispered. "It was everywhere... O-on the floor... The walls. I... I g-got scared."

Natsu was frozen in place, terrified of moving in case it made her stop. He hadn't heard that part of her story, trepidation creeping up on him as a little voice in his head told him to stop Lucy. He feared revealing too much would hurt her progress, but he stayed quiet. Part of him wanted to hear, to know what Lucy went through. Honestly, he didn't know if she would ever open up like she was again.

"I-I went to g-go look for... for who was hurt," Lucy mumbled, bringing her legs up on the bed before burying her face into her knees. Grandeeney didn't stop her, instead listening carefully to what Lucy had to say. "I-I called out, but no one answered."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. "I went to the living room a-and... s... I saw m-my dad on—"

She was trembling, Natsu's heart aching as he imagined what she went through. When she said she found her dad on the ground, covered in blood, his stomach sank. He didn't want to think about that type of pain, scared his own father was out there, dead and unreachable.

However, Lucy's next sentence made Natsu forget about Igneel for the time being, stunned to find out her dad's condition.

"I-I thought he was d-dead, but... when I went to him... I saw he... he was still alive."

"I..." Lucy shook her head, letting out what sounded like a growl as she clenched her teeth. Her eyes snapped open before she turned to Natsu, speaking only to him. "I-I don't want to t-talk about this... anymore." She had tears running down her cheeks, her face red while her eyes pleaded for him to let her stop.

He nodded without hesitation, accepting her limits. If she couldn't say anymore, he wasn't going to make her, and he knew Grandeeney and Makarov wouldn't either. Natsu looked down at her arms, coiled tightly around her legs. He hesitated before reaching out, setting a hand over hers. "It's okay," he whispered, unable to conjure a sad smile. He could only frown, but it didn't seem to bother Lucy. "You don't gotta keep going."

Lucy's lower lip trembled before she nodded, a sob breaking loose as she dropped her head. He couldn't imagine the type of pain she was in. She had lost so much and too much was taken from her. She deserved better.

"M-my dad," Lucy mumbled, eyes slowly sliding shut as she took deep, ragged breaths. "Th-they killed h-him."

Natsu bit his inner cheek, stopping himself from asking how her father was killed. That must have been the reason she didn't want to talk about it anymore. It had to be traumatizing for her.

"They?" Grandeeney asked, causing Lucy to jolt.

Natsu wondered if Lucy forgot she was there, but he didn't comment. "Can I tell them what you've already told me?" He paused, letting her think about it. "I think it'd be easier for you?"

Instead of answering his question, Lucy buried her head in her knees. Natsu was about to pull his hand away from her, but she caught him by surprise when she grabbed his hand, her fingers trembling as she held it.

"M-men... and a... a woman." Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. "Th-they sh-shot..." Her voice took on an angry tone out of nowhere, startling Natsu. "They shot my dad, th-then they hurt me, and h-hurt Vir... Virgo."

Lucy shook her head against her knees, her bangs getting messy as she struggled to speak. "A-and they t-touched..."

Natsu anticipated Lucy to say the people touched her, but he never expected what came out of her mouth next.

"Virgo."

It took Natsu a second to comprehend that, caught off guard.  _'They touched her friend?'_  He blinked, trying to paint the story in his head, but he didn't get far. He didn't want to imagine anyone sexually assaulting another person, no matter what the case.

"Wh-when... she d-d—" Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand, hard enough to make him wince. "Af-after she d-died, th-they... started t... touching m-me."

The room fell silent after that, no one knowing what to say. Lucy kept her head down while Natsu and Grandeeney looked at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. They turned to Makarov, seeing the red tint to his eyes where he kept himself from crying. The old man put up a tough front, but he had a soft heart. Natsu knew without asking their leader felt awful for Lucy.

They all did.

After a solid two minutes of hesitating, Grandeeney finally spoke, though she sounded like she didn't want to. "Lucy, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'll completely understand. Just know that we won't think any different of you no matter what, and whatever did happen, know it wasn't your fault." She took a long, heavy breath before asking, "Did someone rape you?"

Natsu saw how much more Lucy shook after she heard that word. She didn't answer right away, her muffled sobs filling the room. His heart hurt for her. She didn't deserve that.

"I-I... I think so."

It took a few seconds for Natsu to realize what she said.  _'She thinks she was raped?'_  His brows furrowed as he looked over the trembling woman.  _'What happened to her?'_

"You think?" Grandeeney asked, her voice cautious, as if afraid she might set Lucy off.

After gulping, Lucy nodded against her knees. "I..." She sounded exhausted, drained mentally and physically. Natsu couldn't blame her for it. She had been through a lot, and recounting what happened to her didn't make it any easier. "I was passed... out r-right before he—"

Lucy cut herself off as she raised her head, strands of blonde hair sticking to her face due to her tears. She kept her grip on Natsu's hand while the other rubbed at her face, making her eyes more red and puffy. She kept her eyes on the floor between the beds, staring at Grandeeney's feet.

When she dried her tears, Lucy lowered her hand a bit before carefully touching her fingertips to her neck, barely applying any pressure. "H-he..." Her hand shook badly, her voice small as her eyes watered once more. She gulped before whispering, "He ch-choked... me."

Her nails raked against her neck, but Natsu didn't stop her. She didn't do it hard enough to leave any marks, so he let her be while keeping his mouth shut.

Grandeeney tilted her head a bit, trying to make eye contact with Lucy. It didn't work, the woman stubborn as she glared at the ground as anger seemed to fill her eyes again.

"Someone choked you until you passed out?"

Natsu's stomach twisted painfully when Lucy nodded, confirming Grandeeney's theory. He didn't know which was worse. Being awake and violated, or knowing it happened when she was asleep. Judging by the cracks in Lucy's voice, it didn't matter how it happened. It was horrifying either way.

"Wh-when I... when I woke up I-I was..." Lucy shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as tears sprang loose. "It hurt... all... over." She slumped down, as if everything was weighing on her shoulders.

Natsu swallowed thickly as tears filled his own eyes. He wished he could take her pain away, knowing no one deserved to go through that. No one deserved to be violated, except maybe the vile people who did it themselves, just to get a taste of their own medicine.

Fire burned through Natsu's veins as he struggled to contain his anger, his hand squeezing hers in a pitiful attempt to comfort her. The people who hurt her deserved to die. If Natsu had those disgusting people in front of him, he would be tempted to take revenge for what they did to Lucy, but even he wasn't so sure he could take a life.

Killing a zombie was one thing, but Natsu had never killed a living, breathing, human being, and he hoped he never had to. He didn't think he could kill someone, but taking a hammer to each of their kneecaps and fingers was another thing. He could already see himself harming the people who hurt his friend.

His teeth clenched at the thought, but he quickly cast it away, afraid it would consume and taint him. Natsu didn't know how he would react if put in that situation, but while him and Lucy were safe from those creeps, he could somewhat control his thoughts.

Lucy looked at Natsu, his eyes widening when he saw how much pain she held inside. Her eyes were slowly losing emotion, her voice a broken whisper as she spoke. "I-I wanna g-go back... to the room?" She sounded unsure of herself, like there was a chance he would say no. That wasn't the case.

Natsu nodded without thinking, ready to give her whatever she wanted. "Okay." He turned to Grandeeney, then Makarov, his throat tight as he asked, "Is that enough?"

Makarov met Natsu's gaze before nodding once. "Yes," he started, voice thick with emotion. "You're free to leave." He looked at Lucy, but she kept her eyes on the space between Natsu and herself, refusing to budge. "Go rest. I think we have enough here."

Natsu was ready to take off and bring Lucy to the safety of their room, but hesitated when his eyes landed on the cage beside her. "Can... Is it too much to ask if we can pet Happy? Please?" His heart ached to touch his cat, to feel the soft vibrations from his purr.

He didn't know if Makarov would agree, but he felt now was the best time to ask, seeing as he was emotional as well.

"I honestly don't think the pets are infected," Grandeeney chimed in, helping Natsu's case.

Makarov let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "I don't either." He looked between Grandeeney and Natsu before glancing at the closed door, making sure whatever he said stayed between them. "I'll give you one minute with Happy, but that's it."

Natsu and Lucy used that minute to their full advantage. Lucy released Natsu's hand as soon as he tugged on it, allowing him to open the cage and pull their feline friend out. He set Happy on Lucy's lap when she dropped her legs, deciding she needed more comfort than him.

He stroked Happy's back while Lucy wrapped her arms around his body, the two feeling those vibrations within seconds. It seemed Happy had been touch starved, loving every physical contact he could get. He rubbed his face against Lucy's hands, his purrs growing louder with every second they were with him.

Natsu suspected Makarov gave them more than a minute, but he wasn't counting. It didn't matter if they were with Happy for a second or an hour, when they parted, it didn't feel like enough.

However, Natsu wasn't going to fight Makarov on his decision. Not only was Natsu being allowed more privileges than most, he was tired of fighting. He just wanted to go back to his room with Lucy and rest. They both needed it.

"Come on," Natsu whispered, gently placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder to steer her away from Happy. "We can see him again later." He didn't know when later was, but luckily for him, Lucy didn't ask.

She swallowed before nodding, following him out of the room without another word.

The walk to the hall seemed uneventful at first. Natsu stayed close to the wall, and Lucy stayed close to Natsu. As they made their way up the stairs, Natsu felt Lucy bump against his arm, trying to get away from the women going down. He didn't think anything of it, but once he heard their hushed whispers, his anger from earlier returned like it had never left.

"That's her. The one with the sc—"

The two women shut up immediately when Natsu jerked his head towards them, giving them a deadly glare. He made them jump, but it did nothing to satisfy him. He only hoped Lucy didn't hear them, but one glance at her face told him she had, her lower lip trembling as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Why don't you learn some fucking respect," Natsu growled, one arm slinging around Lucy before moving her forward, trying to get her far away from the women. He didn't bother listening to their conversation that followed. He wouldn't be able to hear even if he wanted to, his blood roaring in his ears from his rage.

Lucy was shaking by the time they got to their door. He figured part of the reason she was so scared was because he was touching her, so he mumbled an apology as he unlocked the door. She said nothing as she entered their room, but that only made his stomach sink, hoping he hadn't made things worse. He just wanted to remove them from the situation before it got ugly.

"Ignore what she said," Natsu started, gritting his teeth as he locked the door behind them. "She was just being an idiot."

He watched as Lucy walked to the desk, turning before resting her weight against it. She shook her head, arms grabbing the edge of the desk as she looked at the ground. "I-I know I'm a... a freak."

Natsu's breath hitched as his eyes widened. He stepped forward, a hint of anger coloring his tone. "Don't say that. You're not a freak." He never liked when people put themselves down, and Lucy was no exception.

Her voice shook as her eyes flitted up to his for a brief second. "It's... fine. I'm—" She dropped her hands by her sides before they coiled into fists. She took a few ragged breaths as she shook her head, her nose scrunching up. "Actually... It's... it's not..."

Natsu watched, unsure what she was saying until she looked up again, her rage flashing in her eyes. She trembled, but it wasn't out of fear.

She was angry.

"It's not f-fine at all!" she seethed, her brows pinching together.

"Lucy?" he breathed, not knowing what to say.

She pushed off from the desk, her chest heaving as she shook in place. "I-I already know... what they're s-saying about me."

"What?" Natsu's jaw dropped, hoping no one told her about what was being said around base. However, he wasn't that fortunate.

"I... I overheard," she said, as if that was supposed to tell him everything. When he raised a brow, Lucy added, "L-last night... They thought... I was a... asleep."

Natsu's shoulders fell, filling in the missing pieces to her story. Last night the guards must have been talking about her scars, and she heard it all. He didn't know what to think or do. He could only clench his teeth as his hands balled into fists, muttering, "I'm sorry, Lucy." It seemed like she was never going to get a break. It was just one shitshow after another, with no end in sight.

Natsu swore he heard Lucy let out a sigh, but that didn't make sense to him.  _'Wasn't she just angry?'_

Lucy slowly loosened her fists until her hands dangled by her sides. Her whole body seemed to slump down, including her head. "I'm... I'm so tired. I-I didn't ask for these," she whispered, weakly holding up her arms before they fell again. It didn't take a genius to know she was referring to her scars. "I-I hate them too. I... I want them gone."

She leaned against the desk again, hands coming up to cover her face. Natsu thought she might start crying again, but she didn't. Lucy dragged her hands against her face, taking a few deep breaths before facing her roommate.

"Natsu," she whispered, startling him. Her voice was soft but sure, though her eyes looked conflicted. "I... I want... I want to get... better."

"You do?" he asked, feeling dumb as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course she  _wanted_  to get better. Who wouldn't? It was just reassuring hearing her say it out loud.

Lucy nodded, her hands gripping her arms as she tried controlling her shaking. "I'm tired... I don't want to... to be this way. I—" An unexpected sob racked her body, but that didn't stop her. She clenched her teeth, pushing forward. "I wasn't like this... b-before. I promise. I-I wasn't."

Natsu stared at her in silence for a moment before his face softened. He could see how much she was trying. She wanted to get better, and for the first time, he felt she actually could with that attitude. "I believe you."

"Please," she mumbled, her eyes watering with more tears that hadn't fallen yet. "D-don't give up... on me. Please."

Natsu swallowed, his chest constricting as he whispered, "I wasn't planning on it." Giving up wasn't something Natsu typically did, especially when it came to his friends.

Lucy took a shaky breath, a hint of confidence slipping into her voice. "I'll g-get better. I promise."

Natsu wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but it wouldn't form on his face. He unclenched his fists, releasing the last bit of anger he felt towards the people who had done Lucy wrong, at least for now.

"Lucy, you don't gotta keep promising. Just, just keep trying. That's all I want. Just keep doing your best, and you'll get there."

Lucy nodded, a few tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. "Th-thanks."

Before he could tell her she didn't need to thank him, Lucy opened her mouth, causing him to stay quiet. He waited with bated breath, wondering what she wanted to tell him that time.

"Can..." Lucy stopped herself, her eyes falling to the side as she bit her lower lip.

"What?" Natsu asked, frowning when she shook her head. She obviously wanted to say something, and he didn't want her to feel like she had to keep it in. "Lucy, what is it?"

Lucy's shoulders shook as she looked near Natsu, unable to meet his eyes. "Can I... Th-this morning, you..."

Natsu wanted to tell her to just say it, but he remained patient, letting her work up the courage to ask for what she needed.

"Can I get... a... a h-hug?" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, her face burning bright red with a blush.

Natsu tensed for a moment, wondering if that was even a good idea. Lucy didn't do well with physical contact, but he had to admit, that hug earlier felt comforting to him. She had let him hug her that morning, so he could repay that kindness by giving her the same thing. If there was any chance it could help her, he thought it would be worth the risk.

Not only that, Lucy had pushed past her comfort zone and actually  _asked_ for something so personal. That alone made Natsu's decision easy.

"Yeah," he breathed, waiting until she opened her eyes before taking a step closer. He opened his arms to her, letting her make the next move.

Lucy only hesitated for a few seconds before walking to him, stepping into his embrace. She rested the side of her face against his chest before wrapping her arms around him.

Natsu felt his heart beat faster as she held on. He didn't expect her grip to be so tight, her hands fisting his shirt as she started sobbing. He slowly put his hands on her back, feeling her shake against him.

He hugged her, hoping she could draw comfort from him. She was colder than him, her frame so small yet not as fragile as he thought she would be. He held her close, letting her get all her negative emotions out, one tear at a time.

"It's okay," he whispered, smoothing his hand against her back. "Just let it out. It's okay."

Natsu closed his eyes, wondering how they were going to get through this. He had to have faith in Lucy and himself. They weren't in it alone though. He had Grandeeney and Makarov on his side now, both willing to help Lucy get better. He didn't know how long it would take, but he felt like she had a fighting chance this time around.

"You'll get better, Lucy. I know you will."

Lucy didn't respond with words, only holding him tighter as she cried. Natsu couldn't count how many times she had cried since she got to Fairy Tail, but something about this time felt different from all the others.

For the first time, Natsu felt like they hit a real turning point in her recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think of this chapter? Lots of tough conversations and lots of physical contact. This is the first turning point in the story. Natsu has realized he doesn't look at Lucy as his responsibility, she's his friend. Lucy is trying to get better, but it's going to take some effort. 
> 
> Thank you for all the hits, kudos, comments, and everything! I seriously can't thank you enough! Shout out to those incredible people who commented last time: lydia_plt, Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, Sam, Nalu shmalu, Liss4D, YoPeople, Zinc, and Kwamii+lover!
> 
> We got to see more into what happened to Lucy. More will be revealed throughout the story. Also, I think I've told some people this, but I don't think I made a note about it. Eventually (way later in the story) I will write from Lucy's POV what happened to her before, during, and after the outbreak. No idea how many chapters that'll take up, but it will show you her story. I will NOT write the rape/sexual assault scenes. Not only was Lucy passed out during, I don't feel comfortable with that. If you read my other story "Home Alone Tonight" you know I don't describe rape scenes anyways. This will be less descriptive than that when I get to it. I will post warnings before those parts come, so you can skip/skim if you want.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Seven: Evidence


	27. Evidence

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Evidence**

A low growl resonated through the camping trailer as piercing red eyes scanned the map. Gajeel scratched out the town they just left, knowing there was nothing for them there. The only thing still kicking were the undead, and he couldn't be bothered to deal with them.

"Where the fuck should we hit next?" Gajeel mumbled, brows furrowed as he followed one highway, seeing it passed through the border of Bosco and Fiore. He had only been to Fiore once when he was a kid. While he didn't have any interest in going back, he was smart enough to recognize he didn't have much of a choice.

Bosco had been a wasteland for the past few months, not a living, breathing soul in sight.

Gajeel jerked his head towards the door when he heard something from outside. He grabbed his handgun, not needing to check to know it was ready to fire. He kept every gun loaded in case of emergency, but his trusty handgun was the only one he kept the safety off at all times.

His eye twitched before his body relaxed, hearing the humming coming closer to the trailer. He calmed down before turning back to the map, brushing aside a few stray bullets so he could take a look at the nearest town. It would take a week or so to get to Fiore, but after that, he wasn't so sure. They didn't have a specific plan other than find more survivors, if there were even any left.

Gajeel heard the door open, the humming growing louder as his partner entered their home. He kept his eyes on the map, his voice rough as he asked, "Found anyone?"

He didn't have to look at her to know she shook her head. There was no one to find. Whatever it was that plagued the land had killed off everything around them.

"No," came a soft, sweet voice. Gajeel couldn't help but think she sounded too optimistic considering the circumstances, but he learned a while back she wasn't going to knock it off no matter how much he teased her about it. "Juvia was unable to find people, but she did find something else Gajeel might enjoy."

He snorted, highly doubting she was able to find something to get his interest. Aside from his cat, Lily, he didn't care for anything else but firearms and welding, and the chances she found something dealing with either were unlikely. "What's that?"

Gajeel frowned when Juvia set something large on the table, covering most of his map. He clenched his teeth before glaring up at her, reminding himself he needed to control his temper. Anger management didn't do a lot of good when his class was cut short after one week. The outbreak was an inconvenience to him, but that didn't mean he needed to take his anger out on Juvia.

He took a few deep breaths before really looking at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. He wished she wouldn't look at him that way. He didn't want her pity.

Gajeel glanced down, brows pinching together when he realized what it was Juvia found. His eyes darted around the board, a familiar warmth filling his chest as he counted from one to twenty. His gaze settled on the bullseye, fond memories filtering through his mind. It felt like ages since he played darts. That was back when his old man was still alive, but many things had changed since that time, and Gajeel was no exception.

He slowly nodded, a small smile quirking at his lips. To others it might look like a smirk, but it wasn't. He was just bad at expressing himself, something his counselor often told him.

Gajeel's fingers curled around the board before lifting it, seeing the wear and tear from use. He wondered briefly who it belonged to before, if it was a family or a bachelor. It could have come from a bar, but he decided it didn't matter. Whoever used to own it was long gone, but the dart board could still be put to use.

"Juvia grabbed some darts too," she said, setting down a few sets.

He looked over them, finding them in decent condition. One nail on the wall in their camper was all it would take before they could start playing, but he would have to put Lily up, otherwise the cat could get hurt. He knew his skills were rusty, and he doubted Juvia had ever played before. Nothing she had shown him about herself suggested it was her kind of game, but he was making her rough around the edges, one week at a time.

It was a fair exchange. While he made her tougher, she used her unlimited patience with him, allowing him to work on his issues without losing the only friend he had left.

Well, Lily was his friend too, but his cat was kind of stuck with him.

"Wanna play?" he asked, red eyes flitting up to see the smile spreading over Juvia's face.

She nodded, grabbing two darts before he chuckled. He grabbed a third, handing it to her before standing up. "Come on. I'll show you how to play."

Most days were hard, some days were boring, but they tried finding some fun in the world. It was the only thing they could really do to pass the time.

Gajeel just hoped they weren't wasting time, but he didn't see any reason to hurry. They had supplies, neither of them had any living relatives to speak of, and all of their friends were dead. It was just the three of them, traveling town to town in hopes that someone, anyone, would still be alive.

Every day Gajeel lost a little hope, and every day Juvia did her best to restore it.

"Ever been to Fiore?" Gajeel asked, grabbing a nail and hammer before heading to Juvia's 'bedroom' where they would have more space.

"No," Juvia said, following him. He felt her eyes on him as he hung the dart board over her bed. "Are we going there next?"

"Maybe," Gajeel grunted, climbing off her bed before taking a few steps back. The board was a little crooked, but he could get over that. "Haven't decided."

"Well, Juvia is okay with it, if that's what Gajeel decides."

He sighed, beyond tired of her using the third person, but most of the time he didn't notice it. Since she was the only one he had talked to in so long, it sounded almost normal.

"I'll let you know," he said, deciding to shelf the idea for now. He showed her the darts, then began explaining the game. It wasn't long before he gathered his own set and a pen and piece of paper to keep score.

It was a decent start to their day, more interesting than the one they had before, and probably better than the one they would have tomorrow. Still, regardless of how shitty the world was, he was glad he was still alive.

And, if he were being honest with himself, Juvia wasn't the worst person he could get stuck with in the zombie apocalypse.

* * *

_(December 20th, 2017, Wednesday Noon)_

"Elie hesitated before knocking on his door, her heart p-pounding and her chest constricting. She hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend in person for over a... a year, and she was nervous to change that."

Lucy took a deep breath, fingers clenching the sides of the book as she continued reading aloud. "Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, the pink flesh a... abused as she shifted from foot to foot. She knew she should have called first, but she wanted to surprise him. Despite him being her... her ex-boyfriend, he was still her best friend."

Natsu smiled, nodding at her progress. It had been Grandeeney's idea to get Lucy to read out loud to give her more confidence with her voice. So far it had been working. Every day she grew stronger. It had been a little over a week since she was released from quarantine, and Natsu was determined to help her every step of the way.

"She heard the lock before the knob twisted, the door opening a few inches as a pair of purple eyes looked outside. Her heart flipped when his eyes widened, the door flinging open before she... she was wrapped in a tight hug, warm arms feeling just as strong as she remembered."

Lucy paused, giving herself a short break before she cleared her throat. "Elie allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief, thankful her visit wasn't an inconvenience. If Haru didn't want to see her, he wouldn't have greeted her like that."

"That's great," Natsu whispered, leaning back against the wall where he was perched on his bed. He offered her a warm smile before nodding to the book. "Wanna take a break? I think you've read enough for one day." She had already finished two chapters of a previous book and started on another. Her voice was a little rough from use, but it was better than having her a stuttering mess.

Natsu had to hand it to Grandeeney. She had some great ideas.

"Yeah." Lucy placed a bookmark in the book before setting it aside. "What do you want to... to do next?"

Natsu shrugged, glancing at his phone. "Wanna watch a movie?"

A small smile curved Lucy's lips as she nodded. "Sure."

Natsu motioned for Lucy to follow him to the desk. He set a few books down in the center to prop his phone against, turning the volume all the way up before selecting a movie for them to watch. He had seen it countless times, but as far as he knew, Lucy hadn't seen it before.

He laughed a few times, smiling when the movie pulled a soft chuckle out of Lucy here and there. Halfway through the movie he had glanced over to observe her body language, finding her relaxed in her seat with her eyes glued to the small screen. She seemed at ease, so he looked back at the movie, happy she was doing well.

When the movie ended, the two went to see Happy, deciding it was a good time to visit their missing roommate.

Since it was the middle of the day, they expected the room to be empty aside from the pets and an attendant. However, Levy wasn't the only one hanging around. Rogue sat towards the back of the room, two cages sitting in front of him.

Natsu didn't have to look to know Rogue was visiting Lector and Frosch. He gave Rogue a nod when the man glanced up at him, taking his own place in front of Happy's cage. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not a lot," Rogue sighed, a solemn expression taking over his features. He kept his eyes on Frosch, his fingers twitching in his lap as he held himself back from reaching towards his cat.

Natsu knew that feeling all-too-well, knowing he needed to watch it or else he would get in trouble with Levy. While Makarov didn't believe the pets were infected, he still had to enforce the rules around other people. Levy was told to make sure no one touched the pets, and vise versa. So, Natsu kept his hands to himself as he peered down at his feline companion.

"Hi," Lucy whispered, catching both Natsu and Rogue's attention. They looked up at her, Natsu wearing a soft smile while Rogue gave her a short wave.

"Hey."

Lucy took her place next to Natsu, further away from Rogue but closer to Levy. Natsu wanted to pat her on the back for greeting Rogue without being encouraged to do so. She was improving a lot more since her talk with Grandeeney, and Natsu hoped that progress only continued.

"How are you doing?" Levy asked, padding over towards Happy's cage to sit beside Lucy.

Lucy nodded, her voice soft but firm as her eyes flitted to Levy's. "Good. You?"

Natsu bit his inner cheek to keep his smile from breaking out over his face. He didn't want to jinx it. Instead he directed his attention to Happy, delighted when he heard that strong purr from his cat. "I missed ya, buddy. You doin' good?"

"Honestly?" Levy started, her voice background noise as Natsu watched Happy's flickering tail drag against the wires of the cage. "Bored. I keep running back between here and receiving, but nothing's really happening at either."

Natsu looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Lucy's slow nod before she looked at Happy's cage. He turned his attention to Rogue, watching as the man cooed at the caged cats in an attempt to soothe them.

Unlike Happy, Lector wasn't having it. He was meowing up a storm, clearing not liking his confinement. Frosch was content for the most part, bumping their nose against the wire a few times before brushing their body against the cage. Natsu thought it was funny the three cats had different personalities.

 _'Well, four...'_  Natsu glanced over at the last cage with a cat in it, seeing Carla tucked into the corner sleeping. She didn't look like she wanted anyone's attention, but that wasn't unusual. From what Natsu could tell, it seemed like she only liked Wendy.

Natsu missed the slight conversation between Lucy and Levy, his focus directed on Rogue when he noticed something off. Since Natsu had known him, Rogue hadn't been the most social or outspoken person, but he also hadn't zoned out around him. Natsu didn't know whether he should say something or not. He knew he should mind his own business, but he also wanted to know if his friend was okay. Rogue's brows were pinched together, his lips pressing into a tight line as he stared at Lector.

It almost looked like he was mad at the cat, but that didn't make sense to Natsu.

He waited a few seconds before clearing his throat, deciding to test the waters. "Hey, you okay?"

Rogue startled, his head snapping to the side to look at Natsu. His red eyes widened for a moment before he calmed himself down. He nodded, though Natsu wasn't convinced, especially when he heard the strain in Rogue's voice. "'M fine."

Natsu took a shallow breath before gazing down at Happy, giving his cat a smile. "I'll be right back," he whispered, climbing to his feet before walking over to where Rogue sat. He didn't seem to mind when Natsu took the place next to him, though Natsu could see the way Rogue's body tensed when he directed his gaze at him.

"You sure? You seem kinda... off."

Rogue sighed, his eyes returning to the cages in front of him without responding to Natsu. He stayed impossibly still for a moment, causing Natsu some concern. He couldn't say Rogue and him were as close as some of his other friends, but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Natsu asked, seeing the tick in Rogue's eye. He thought he might have offended him, so he prepared himself to apologize, but his voice cut out when Rogue opened his mouth.

"I... I don't know if I should."

Natsu hesitated, wondering if Rogue was going to say anything else. He waited with bated breath, cocking his head towards Rogue when he heard a long sigh escape his parted lips.

"Sting has this crazy idea, and I don't think I can get behind it."

Sting was Rogue's best friend. Natsu was well aware of that. The two had been nearly inseparable when they first came to Fairy Tail, but after a month or so, the two finally started doing their own things without needing the other's constant company.

Natsu couldn't blame them. Gray and him were similar when they first arrived to Fairy Tail, but they grew out of that a lot faster. Of course, they had more friends to draw support from, but Rogue and Sting only had two other close friends, Yukino and Minerva.

Despite knowing everyone had a right to their own thoughts and opinions, Natsu found it strange Rogue disagreed with Sting. From what he had seen, the two agreed on almost everything, meaning whatever Sting's idea was, had to be out there.

"What's he thinking?"

Rogue shook his head, his eyes narrowing down at the cage containing Sting's cat. He appeared angry at the animal, but Natsu didn't understand why until Rogue said, "He wants to make Lector bite him."

Natsu jolted his head back, thinking he must have misheard him. "What?  _Why?_ "

Rogue cut off his glare from Lector before staring at the tile floor, his dark locks sliding over his face, preventing Natsu from seeing his eyes. "He thinks if he can prove Lector doesn't infect him, they'll let the pets go."

Natsu's eyes widened, his mind racing at the possibility. "Do you think that'd work?" He was already thinking about it, wondering if he should do that too. Honestly, it sounded crazy to him, but if it got Happy out of that cage and into his room again, he thought it was at least worth considering.

"I don't know," Rogue muttered, his fingers gripping his knees. He refused to meet Natsu's gaze, his head remaining down. "But he wants to do it soon."

Natsu didn't know what to think, keeping his mouth shut while he debated if the risk was worth it or not. Before he could say something, Rogue added, "He has a theory."

"What's the theory?" Natsu asked, unaware that Lucy and Levy had stopped talking to listen to them. He thought he could feel their stares on the back of his neck, but he ignored it in favor of getting information out of Rogue.

"He thinks that dog was infected, but not really." Rogue sighed, looking up but not at Natsu. He stared at the wall, his voice distant as he said, "Like, maybe the dog was infected, but not like a zombie. You know how some people carry viruses but they don't affect them? He thinks that dog was infected, but it wasn't affected by it... but it somehow could spread it."

Rogue took a deep breath, finally glancing at Natsu. His eyes were duller than normal. His shoulders were sagged, as if a weight was pressing them down. "That's the idea, anyways. I don't know. I think he's insane."

"Considering everything happening around us, I think it sounds halfway normal," Natsu whispered, knowing their world was more bizarre than he originally thought. If he had known zombies were going to take over, he would have spent more time preparing than goofing off with his friends.  _'Maybe Sting's idea isn't so insane.'_

Natsu let the silence consume them as Rogue returned his gaze to the cats. His eyes softened when he looked at Frosch. It was easy for Natsu to see Frosch was dear to Rogue, just like Happy was to him. He understood why Rogue was upset. Natsu had been furious when he found out his cat was being locked up, but after a week and a half, he had calmed down.

Now it was just a waiting game. He knew Makarov would eventually release the animals, he just hoped it was sooner than later.

"Maybe it could work?" Natsu suggested, seeing that helped ease some of the tension in Rogue's body.

He nodded, a small sliver of a smile resting on his lips as he looked at his cat. "Maybe... Sting thinks the cats here are fine since they've been here since the beginning. I guess—" Rogue shook his head, the doubt clear in his voice. "Sting saw a squirrel near a dead zombie the other day, and it got him thinking..."

"About what?" Natsu asked, furrowing his brows.

"He... he thinks maybe that dog that attacked Warcry might've eaten some infected meat. You know how dogs'll eat anything?" Rogue didn't wait for Natsu's nod to continue. "I dunno if that's true, but I can kinda believe it, but maybe I just _want_  to believe it too much. Maybe it's all wrong. I... I just don't know."

After a long sigh, Rogue met Natsu's gaze. "I mean, I don't think our cats are infected. I don't, but..."

As his voice tapered off, Natsu finished his sentence. "What if they are, and Sting gets infected."

Rogue swallowed before nodding. "Exactly. I... I don't want to lose my best friend." He turned back to the cages, his voice dull and expression bleak. If Natsu had to guess, he would say Rogue was losing hope, but he still wasn't ready to risk his friend's life on the sake of a hunch.

Natsu couldn't blame him. He put a hand on Rogue's back, giving him a soft squeeze. "Hey, I get it." He removed his hand, waiting until Rogue looked at him before he said, "Tell him to think about it really long and hard before he tries anything. Hell, he needs to ask Gramps if it'll even help."

Natsu paused, his lips pulling into a frown. "Maybe he doesn't get infected, but if Makarov isn't gonna honor it, he might as well not do it."

"Yeah," Rogue breathed, his eyes falling to the side. "I'll mention that. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Natsu quieted down, waiting to see if Rogue would say something else. When he didn't, Natsu gave Rogue a pat on the back before excusing himself. He went back to Happy's cage, now aware of the two eavesdroppers who had definitely heard the conversation. Levy's questioning glance went ignored, as well as Lucy's cocked head. He didn't want to discuss the issue while Rogue could hear them.

They seemed to understand when Natsu said nothing, instead focusing on Happy. He whispered encouraging words to his cat, trying to hide the confusing thoughts now bouncing in his head.

_'Would it work? Is Sting really gonna do it? Would Gramps even allow that? How would Sting get Lector to bite him anyways? Just stick his finger in his mouth, or would they have to simulate a bite by having Sting press his finger into Lector's teeth?'_

Natsu sighed, unsure how that would even work. He had to admit, he understood where Sting was coming from. If he got bit by Lector and didn't turn, that had to prove his cat wasn't infected. Then again, Natsu thought it was obvious the cats were fine.

That dog who bit Warcry had been acting strange. Even if it was scared and trying to defend itself, Natsu didn't think a dog would hold on that long while people attacked it. That had to mean there was something wrong with the dog's head, but without any proof, Natsu was left guessing.

The room stayed silent until Natsu decided he wanted to leave. It was getting late, and they needed to get ready for dinner. After saying their goodbyes to Happy, Levy, and Rogue, Natsu and Lucy headed out, making the short journey back to their room.

Natsu was once again happy when Lucy went to the bathroom on her own. He didn't even need to stand near the entrance for her to do it. He took care of his own business before they met up in the hall, neither saying a word as they walked upstairs.

It wasn't until they were in their room and Natsu was locking the door behind them that Lucy finally spoke up, her voice rough but not timid. "Do you think... it'd work?"

Natsu raised a brow, casting her a glance over his shoulder before pocketing his key. He walked over to the calendar on the wall, realizing he forgot to mark today off. "If what'll work?" he asked, crossing out the day's date. Even if their leader hadn't encouraged it, Natsu would still be keeping track of the days. It was important to him to know how far they had come.

It had been about five and a half months since the outbreak. Natsu hadn't thought so much time would pass without the problem being taken care of, but the more time that passed, the more he realized help probably wasn't coming.

That didn't mean they couldn't help themselves. Their small community was strong, even if they didn't always agree on everything. The issue with the pets was the main conflict they were dealing with. Well, that and the lack of some supplies, but Natsu knew some of the things people wanted weren't necessities.

No one was going to die if they didn't get to fuck, but the way some people complained about the lack of condoms made him think they really believed they would.

"—saying."

Natsu blinked, realizing he had zoned out. He turned to Lucy, a sheepish grin sliding over his face as he cupped the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

She didn't look offended, instead clearing her throat while keeping his gaze. "What Rogue was saying, do... do you think it'd work?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment, his lips twisting before he released his breath. "I'm not sure, but it kinda makes sense?" He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself, but he hoped Sting's theory was true. If it was, that meant he could get Happy back soon.

"I really don't know though. I wish I did."

Lucy nodded, accepting that answer, even if it didn't solve anything. She didn't bring it up again, instead heading to the bookcase to grab their dishes. With a heavy heart, Natsu decided to drop the subject too. Talking about how much he didn't know wasn't going to fix anything. It was only going to drive him mad with questions.

Natsu accepted his dishes when Lucy handed them to him, catching her faint smile as she nodded towards the door. "After you?"

He couldn't help but snort, finding her behavior a little silly. It was nice though, not constantly worrying if she was going to cry or not, if he was going to accidentally set her off. Every day she got better, but he knew she still had a long ways to go.

"'Course," he said, leading the way.

* * *

Jellal's body ached as he walked back to his room. Despite not doing anything too physical during the day, he was still exhausted. When he wasn't staring at other guys' naked bodies, he was helping Yukino and the others with small tasks around the arena. Today had been especially boring, leaving Jellal's body and mind with a lack of stimulation.

He sighed, wishing things had turned out differently. He was on the fast track to success before the outbreak started, but now his brain was being wasted. He had big plans for his future, and none of them consisted of living at his old high school. Some days he considered packing their bags and taking Erza far away from there, but he knew she would never leave her friends.

He doubted he could convince everyone to leave the safety of the school, forcing him to stay where he was. He didn't mind the people, but his job was beyond boring, and he was sick and tired of being at Fairy Tail. Every day felt like a repeat of the last, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Jellal unlocked the door to his room, figuring he would be alone since Erza usually left to go eat early. He entered, surprised when he saw the back of his wife's head peeking out from the desk chair. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her shoulders wrapped in a throw blanket.

"Erza?" he started, worry settling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed her shoulders were shaking. It was only then that he heard the light sniffles, his heart dropping when he realized she had been crying. "Baby?"

Erza hastily wiped at the tears clinging to her face before turning in her chair, facing her husband. She forced a smile on her face, but one look at him was enough for her to drop the facade. He knew something was wrong, and there was no point in trying to hide it.

Erza opened her arms, beckoning him closer. Jellal moved without thought, kneeling in front of the chair to set his hands on her thighs. "What happened?" he asked, the concern thick in his voice. Erza rarely showed vulnerability, but when she did, it was usually only in front of him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she buried her face into his shaggy hair, inhaling deeply before she let out another sniffle. She shook her head, her grip tightening on him as she whispered, "I'm just so tired of it."

His stomach twisted as he coiled his arms around her waist, wishing he could take away her hurt. He didn't know what had upset her, but it didn't matter. He hated seeing her sad. She was his everything, and he wanted her to be happy.

"I'm sorry," Jellal murmured, already anticipating what she would say next. Just as he guessed, she told him it wasn't his fault, but that didn't soothe his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

Erza took a deep, shuddering breath before pulling him close to her. "Another one," she started, voice growing distant. "We found another person dead today."

Jellal furrowed his brows, wondering what she meant. He wasn't in the dark long, his stomach sinking when Erza added, "Hung himself sometime last night. We found him when he didn't show up for work."

Jellal hadn't heard that news today, meaning it was kept under lock and key. It was hard to keep things from circulating around Fairy Tail. The base was small and the people were bored, clinging to anything they could use to distract themselves from the shitty world. Last week people were whispering about Lucy's scars, this week it was about Erik getting his girlfriend pregnant despite them only dating for a month. People loved to gossip, which was probably why they tried so hard to keep people from finding out another person committed suicide.

That kind of news was disheartening, whether they knew the person on a personal level or not.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Jellal said, not sure if there was anything else he could say. Erza was a strong person, but even she had some chinks in her armor.

"I'm okay," she whispered, though her tone suggested she wasn't. "I just needed a moment to collect myself."

"Take all the time you need." Jellal ran his hand up and down her sides. "If you want, I can get our dinner so you can stay here?"

A few seconds passed before Erza shook her head. "No, I should be fine. I want to see everyone."

"Okay," he whispered, accepting her answer. She was always so strong, but he was thankful she could show him her vulnerable side. "We can do that."

No matter how much Jellal disliked being stuck at Fairy Tail, he couldn't bring himself to regret staying there. It was his home, only because Erza was there.

No matter where he went, she would always be his home.

* * *

Natsu laughed along with his other friends as Gray continued with his joke, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He glanced over at Lucy, seeing the small quirk in her lips as she tried smothering her own smile. He didn't call her out on it, instead turning his attention back to Gray to hear how the joke ended.

When Gray finished, Cana told a story about something that happened in the band room earlier that day, thinking it would be equally as funny. It wasn't. Natsu held his tongue when he realized Cana's story was about Macao joking with her about her body in what he considered a perverted way, but he said nothing.

Cana had been an independent person for as long as he had known her. It didn't help that her father wasn't the most active parent there was, and her mother passed away when she was a kid. Cana had to pull herself up more times than she could count, and it had made her a tougher individual.

However, Natsu still worried about her, no matter how strong he thought she was. He wanted to ask if she was really okay with Macao saying she had a 'body that could put a centerfold model to shame', but luckily he didn't have to, Erza stepping up by saying it was highly rude and inappropriate for him to make a comment like that.

"Eh, lighten up," Cana laughed, a sly grin resting on her face. "It was just a joke. No harm no foul."

"I don't know," Levy started, trying to keep her voice steady. Natsu could hear the concern, his own worry building in his chest. "That's not really okay, especially from a married man."

Cana's grin faded as her brows pinched together. She leaned back in her seat, one arm crossing over her stomach while the other rested against the table so she could still get her food. "Fine, if you guys don't like it so much I won't say anymore about it."

"I don't think that's what they meant," Jellal tried, but it earned him a dirty look.

"Sorry I brought it up," Cana said, her eyes flitting to her food in an attempt to end the conversation.

The area around them grew awkward in an instant. Natsu didn't know what to do, so he said nothing, letting someone else handle it. He looked down at Lucy, ready to ask if Macao said anything inappropriate to her, but he decided he could wait until they were in private. He doubted anything like that had happened. Lucy didn't give off the vibe that she was okay with those types of jokes, and Natsu's warning in the beginning had been very clear. He wouldn't tolerate them disrespecting her.

Levy thankfully started a new conversation shortly after Cana stopped talking, asking everyone if they wanted to spend Christmas together. Mostly everyone would have the day off aside from essential personal like guards, but even their shifts were reduced so they could spend a good amount of the day relaxing.

"I'm down," Natsu said, looking over at Lucy. She nodded, causing him to smile as he turned to Levy. "Lucy too."

Erza nodded with a small smile of her own, though it lacked her usual flare. Natsu figured it had to do with the confrontation with Cana, but he didn't bring it up. "Yeah, we can do that."

"I'll be there," Cana said, her voice clipped as she focused on her food.

Gray hesitated before nodding, his eyes roaming around the arena before looking at Levy. "Is it okay if Lyon and Ultear come too? If not that's fine, I can hang out for a bit."

"I don't mind. You guys?" Levy asked, seeing everyone shake their heads. "Cool, it's settled. We can hang out in our room. I just got a candle that smells like cinnamon apple, so that should be good for Christmas."

"I can bring something too," Natsu offered, though he didn't exactly know what he could bring. "Anything you need?"

"Maybe a game? If you're out on a run and you see something you think would be fun?"

"Oh!" Cana perked up, her mood from earlier changing like the wind. "We should play a drinking game!" Before anyone could say anything, Cana grinned. "It's decided! I'll bring the alcohol."

No one disagreed with Cana, letting her have that much. Natsu didn't plan on drinking, but if he was in the mood come Monday, he would have a little. It had been a long time since he drank last, so he knew it wouldn't take as much to get him buzzed.

Natsu didn't bother asking if Lucy wanted to drink. She hadn't given him a reason to suspect she was interested in that particular activity. He carried on with his dinner, listening as his friends continued making plans for the upcoming holiday.

When everyone finished eating, the group got up to head back to their rooms. On their way there, they spotted a crowd of people heading towards the annex.

At first Natsu hadn't thought anything of it, but once he saw Laxus, Makarov, and Sting surrounded by a few guards, he realized something was wrong. What really tipped him off was the fact that Sting's hands were behind his back, but from where a guard was positioned, he couldn't tell if Sting was handcuffed or not.

Natsu scanned the hall, but he couldn't see Rogue. He immediately worried that meant Sting went through with the plan, which would mean Makarov was actually okay with it.

"What's going on?" Erza asked, her authoritative tone making even Natsu flinch despite knowing he hadn't done anything wrong. Her eyes were trained on Laxus, causing him to break their small formation so he could talk to her. They were both guards, but Laxus was technically in charge of her. However, it was clear to everyone Erza still held his respect.

"Sting's going into quarantine," he said, his voice gruff. He looked over at the group walking away before turning back to Erza. He spoke only to her, but still loud enough for everyone else to hear. "He made a deal with Gramps."

"What kind of deal?" Erza asked, her tone skeptical. She hadn't heard Sting's plan since Natsu chose not to mention it at dinner.

"He made his cat bite him, and the doc took some blood from the cat and made him drink it." Laxus, who stayed composed most of the time, shuddered in disgust. "He's gettin' put in quarantine for forty-eight hours."

Whether it was on purpose or accident, Laxus' eyes flitted to Lucy. She tensed before taking a step towards Natsu, her arm bumping against his in the process. She didn't flinch away, instead relaxing when Natsu took a step in front of her, preventing Laxus from seeing her.

Laxus turned his gaze back to the direction where the group left, the members long gone. "If that crazy bastard doesn't get infected in two days, we'll release him and his cat. If it works, anyone else who wants to try is free to do so, but we still don't know if it's gonna work."

With those as his parting words, Laxus left, leaving a strange void behind him that no one knew how to fill. While everyone else struggled with what to say, Natsu looked at Lucy since what he was about to do effected her more than his other friends. "I'm gonna go talk to Rogue. Do you wanna go with me?"

Lucy nodded without hesitation, but he didn't know if that was because she wanted to go or she just didn't want to be alone. Either way, he accepted her answer. "I'll see y'all later," he said, changing directions to head towards the nearest stairs. As he left, he heard his friends whispering about what just happened, but he didn't stick around to hear their own theories.

Him and Lucy walked in silence, his mind racing as he thought about what Laxus said.  _'If it works, and Sting's not infected, I gotta drink Happy's blood.'_  He loved Happy, but even that was enough to make him think twice.  _'If Grandeeney let it happen, than obviously it's safe enough... At least medically-wise.'_

Despite knowing how gross it sounded, Natsu already knew what his decision would be. He would do what it took to bring Happy back, even if that meant being locked up himself for two days.

_'What'll Lucy do if I'm in quarantine?'_

Instead of dwelling on that question, Natsu decided to wait until later to talk to her about it. The more time he gave her to prepare, the better. Besides, she could have Levy spend time with her when it came to getting food and stuff. Two days seemed like a long time when it came to being locked up, but the time was going to pass regardless, and if he had a chance at freeing his cat, he wanted to take it.

Natsu knocked when they reached the room, opening the door when he heard Minerva tell them to come in. He opened the door, letting her get a look at him and Lucy before they went in.

It didn't take Natsu long to find Rogue. The man was sitting against the wall, his head in his hands as he stared at the ground. Yukino sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder while Minerva stood over both of them.

Natsu glanced at Minerva as he passed her, taking the spot in front of Rogue. Lucy followed after him, sitting behind him to the side. She said nothing, merely observing silently.

"It's going to be okay," Yukino whispered, her voice soothing.

Rogue shook his head, his voice distant. "You don't know that."

While Yukino frowned, Natsu spoke up. "Lector isn't infected, and neither is Sting."

Rogue didn't look convinced, but he also didn't shrug off Natsu's words. "He better live, that way I can kick his ass."

Natsu fought his grin, liking the fire in Rogue's voice. He sounded determined, and that alone was a good sign.

"I wish there was another way to tell if the pets were infected," Yukino mumbled, earning a huff from Minerva.

"I don't see why they need any evidence in the first place. We already told that damn old man Frosch and Lector aren't infected!" Minerva's voice rose with her anger, her hands clenching into fists as she glared at her friends. "If you ask me, he doesn't know how to run this base. I think—"

"Stop," Rogue said softly, but it was enough to cut Minerva off. She startled while he sighed. "Just, enough, alright?" He looked over at Natsu and Lucy before his eyes flitted to Minerva. "I understand you're upset. I'm pissed too, but Sting chose this. No one forced him to do it. We all tried to talk him out of it, but that stubborn idiot was going to do it no matter what we said."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, but she didn't lash out. Instead, she took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Then what do you suggest we do? We can't just sit here on our hands and expect things to be okay."

Rogue met her gaze, his tone unwavering as he said, "That's exactly what we do. We wait."

Natsu understood why Minerva didn't like that answer, but honestly, there wasn't much they could do without getting in trouble. Lucy had to go through the quarantine process, and she came out unharmed.

Well, physically unharmed, but he didn't want to think about that now. Besides, he knew Sting wouldn't be going through the same thing Lucy went through. He wasn't going to be stripped and watched as he showered.

Natsu took a deep breath, casting the thought away as he looked at Rogue. The question was burning at the tip of his tongue, so much so that he couldn't stop himself from asking, "When it works, are you gonna do it for Frosch?"

Rogue swallowed, his teeth grinding for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. "Yes." He paused, ignoring Minerva and Yukino's looks as he asked, "Would you?"

When the question was asked out loud, Natsu knew instantly what he would do. His answer would upset his friends, and would upset Lucy too, but he had to do what he could for Happy.

"Yeah. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have Natsu test out the theory of the pets biting them, but I decided he had enough going on right now. He can't solve everything, haha. So, Sting's the guinea pig now!
> 
> So, as you can see Gajeel and Juvia are alive and together. (Not romantically, just in the same small group) It's just Gajeel, Juvia, and Pantherlily. They're currently in Bosco where they lived, but they're looking for somewhere else where people are. Who knows how long it'll take before they cross paths with our survivors? :P
> 
> Let me know if you want more mini clips into what's going on with them. If not, that's okay too. Just thought this would be a good way to introduce them and let you all know they're still alive and kicking. And in case anyone is wondering, they will eventually be paired up with Levy and Gray. It'll just take a while until they all meet. :) I'm experimenting with different POV's. Hope you don't mind. We got a little Gajeel and Jellal time.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any theories for what's coming next. I'm switching the plot a little from what I originally had in mind, mainly pushing up some scenes because I think they'll fit better that way.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I appreciate every single kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to the incredible people who commented last time: Petri808, Kar, LovinmyOTPs, Valythe, Sam, Tsunderebooklover, Liss4D, Zinc, YoPeople, Bmarvels, and Sour candy Xx!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Eight: The girl she used to be


	28. The girl she used to be

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The girl she used to be**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Morning)_

Lucy's heart raced as she paced the halls, her mind buzzing and her fingers clenching into fists, only to release them so she could do it again. She was nervous, her throat tight as she waited for Makarov to show up. He said he would be there at seven to let Natsu out, seeing as that would mark forty-eight hours, but according to Natsu's phone, it was 7:06, and the leader hadn't shown.

_'Yet.'_

Lucy took a long, deep breath, her hands shaking by her sides as she tried to settle them. Being away from Natsu for two days was harder and easier than she expected it to be. She had gotten through it fine, aside from the first night when she needed someone to talk to and found nothing but an empty bed. She had cried herself to sleep that night, taking twice as much melatonin as usual in an attempt to pass out quicker.

That had been a mistake. While she did fall asleep soon after taking the medication, the next morning had been rough on her. The pounding headache and dizziness made her feel like she had a hangover, but that wasn't as bad as the daytime drowsiness. Lucy's job consisted of manual labor, but she struggled the entire day to get her work done. In the end, Lucy decided quicker sleep wasn't worth the side effects, so the next night, she took her usual dosage.

Some parts to Natsu being gone made things easier on Lucy. She didn't have to worry about anyone barging into the room while she was by herself. She was able to undress and redress without the need for a cover. Being nearly nude in their open room for the first time gave Lucy a better chance to look over herself, seeing the healed wounds on her skin.

Her larger scars were still present, and Lucy knew they wouldn't be going away, but the smaller cuts and sores were mere faint marks now, and that gave her some relief. It was taking a while, but she was healing, one day at a time.

Getting changed wasn't the only thing Lucy did that was easier when Natsu was away. She had more time to work in peace on Natsu's Christmas present, not needing to hide it from him since he wasn't around to peek. She didn't know if he would like it or not, but she put a lot of effort into it, and she hoped that was enough for him. It had to do with something she was passionate about, so she wanted to share that side of her with Natsu, even if it had the potential to blow up in her face if he hated it. 

But, she was hopeful it wouldn't go that badly.

Reading was also different without him around. It held no interruptions since her roommate wasn't there to ask her about the book every now and then. She understood what he was doing when he asked her questions. He was trying to engage with her and get her to talk, but sometimes she just wanted the world to stop around her so she could get lost in her book, and that was difficult when every chapter or so, Natsu would ask,  _"So what's going on now?"_

If Lucy had more confidence, she would have told Natsu the questions were getting on her nerves, but she kept her mouth shut, deciding it would be easier to answer and move on than have a difficult conversation with him. The last thing Lucy wanted to do was offend him, seeing as he did so much for her already. She wouldn't tell him to buzz off when she was reading, even if she secretly wanted the privacy.

_'I'm sure he'd take it well... I think.'_

While Lucy found a friend in Natsu, she was still a little wary of him. They didn't really know each other, but she couldn't blame him for that. She was the one keeping secrets. He had answered every question she managed to ask him so far, leading her to believe he was an open book. She wondered if there were any topics off limits, but so far, she had found none.

_'Maybe... Maybe I can make more of an effort to let him in.'_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Lucy shook her head, not caring if anyone saw how ridiculous she looked. She wasn't ready to let anyone in, not really. There were parts of herself she didn't even want to face, let alone let someone else see. She didn't want to face that kind of humiliation. If she could, she would forget every second of it, knowing ignorance was better than her pained memories.

 _'Breathe,'_  she reminded herself, pressing her palms against the sides of her legs as she stopped pacing. She had to remain in control of herself, otherwise her emotions were going to get the upper hand, again. She was tired of letting her feelings drive her. She needed that control, even if it meant snuffing out her emotions to get it.

Lucy jolted when she heard something from down the hall, her body freezing for a second once the sound of footsteps hit her ears. She turned, seeing Makarov and Laxus rounding the corner, followed by Gray and Erza. Lucy's heart dropped as she moved to the side, her eyes falling so they couldn't meet those of Natsu's friends.

 _'They're his real friends...'_  she thought, her shoulders going slack as they passed her. It didn't matter how much she wanted Natsu out of quarantine, her feelings would never compare to those of his friends. They had history together, trust. She was nothing more than a project, a damaged girl that needed far too much help.

Her bottom lip trembled as they kept walking, none of them breathing a word to her. She clenched her teeth as soon as her eyes pricked, knowing it wouldn't be long before the tears fell.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy turned, heading in the direction they had come, knowing her presences wouldn't make a difference to Natsu. He had his real friends there to greet him.  _'I'll only get in the way.'_

Keeping her head down, Lucy was unable to see the new round of people roaming down the hall, following after Makarov and the others. She assumed they were there to see their friends get out of quarantine too. Everyone had people who cared about them, but when Lucy was released, she only had Natsu.

And part of her figured that was because he felt obligated to help her.

Lucy slowly walked down the hall, her head hung low as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, mentally berating every aspect about herself that she could. She wasn't raised to be a crybaby, but that was what she turned in to. Part of her couldn't blame herself, but she wanted to.

She had been put through more than she was able to handle, and that was before the outbreak started. Since the night of the party, Lucy had never been the same smiling girl she used to be. Instead, she was a guarded, distrusting individual she didn't recognize in the mirror.

 _'I'll never be that girl again,'_  Lucy told herself, causing her to bite her inner cheek to hold back more tears. She wanted to be the same person she used to be. It was a person she was proud to be, but now she felt like a shell of a woman, empty on the inside and fragile on the outside. She hated who she had become, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off.

This was who she was now, whether she liked it or not. She had to live with it, or try to change, even if she knew that wouldn't happen overnight.

_"You're brave, Lucy."_

Natsu's words echoed in her head, but instead of giving her strength, it was the final straw that broke her. The tears she had been trying to hold back finally fell, her knees feeling weak as she gritted her teeth. She shouldn't need some guy she just met telling her she was brave to feel it. She should be feeling it on her own, but she couldn't.

She just... couldn't.

Instead of leaving the annex, Lucy ducked into the nearest restroom, making sure she entered the correct one before falling to the ground. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she was covered in darkness, much like the feeling she had eating away at her heart.

She had been told by her friends and family that she was a breath of fresh air, the light they didn't know they were missing in their life. Now she felt the darkness inside her, pulsing beneath the surface. She would never be that girl she used to be, but maybe... maybe she didn't have to be. Maybe there was a way for her to get better without going back.

Lucy wanted to get better. There was no doubt, but some days were more of a struggle than others. Being away from Natsu for two days helped her see how much she had relied on him, but... it also showed her she was still able to make it through without his help. Granted, Levy and Yukino showed up more often than before, walking her to and from meal times while offering her some light conversation. She hadn't engaged too much, but she hadn't completely withdrawn either.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was making progress. She just had to make sure she didn't fall back. Every day she needed to get a little better, but at the same time, she had to stop punishing herself when she stumbled. Her progress wasn't going to be a straight line, even if Lucy wished she could just snap her finger and be all better.

Life didn't work that way, and neither did she.

Lucy's breath hitched when she heard voices echoing from outside. She recognized them as Natsu and Gray, the two laughing and yelling profanity at each other before Erza warned them to settle down. Lucy stopped herself once she realized she was trying to stand. She wanted to go see Natsu, to make sure he was alright, but that thought only had her slumping down on the ground again.

"Of course h-he's alright," she whispered, eyes sliding shut. Natsu was strong, both physically and mentally. If she was able to get through two days quarantined, so was he.  _'It was probably nothing to him. He's stronger than I'll ever be.'_

Lucy sighed before trying to clear her head. She was tired of the negative thoughts, tired of the pity she put on herself. She wasn't raised to feel sorry for herself. Her father would roll over in his grave if he knew sh—

Lucy stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes blown wide as she went still. Despite the darkness still surrounding her, Lucy saw it clearly, the corpse of her father lying on the floor, blood pooling around his body as the men around her laughed. She had been frozen then too, unable to move or say a word as she watched the light vanish from his eyes.

She swore the moment he died stretched into eternity, but it wasn't long after that she was being jerked up by her hair before her limp body was pushed into a room. Lucy felt the hand on her waist as if it were really happening, disgust flooding her chest as the fingers moved to the waistband of her shorts. Just as the man was about to pull them down, her body fell, the grip on her loosened when her attacker was struck from behind.

 _"Don't touch this one,"_  a dark, amused voice said as Lucy struggled to regain function of her body, her mind still in shock after seeing her father killed right before her very eyes.  _"She's mine."_

Lucy was thrust back into reality when she felt nothing but pain. She opened her mouth, but it was too late. She could taste the copper on her tongue, the taste only growing stronger when she licked over her bottom lip. She had bit herself hard enough to bleed, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to be angry for the self-harm. If she hadn't done it, she didn't know how long she would go on thinking about those sickening memories. The ones that followed would only be worse.

 _'Why did I even think that,'_  she asked herself, tears wetting her face. She didn't bother wiping them away, knowing more would just take their place.  _'Those monsters didn't even give him a grave to roll over in.'_

Her father, once a proud, successful business man who earned the respect of his peers and the public, had rotted on the floor of his own lake house until his stench was finally powerful enough that even the most disgusting people Lucy had ever met decided it was time to move his corpse outside.

Though, if Lucy were being honest with herself, she was glad his body decomposed naturally.

It was a lot better than what happened to the other unfortunate souls who wondered into the house, lured by the false promise of shelter and food.

Rotting was the better way to go, but Lucy still wished her father never died. She didn't have the best relationship with him, but he was still her dad, and she loved him.

And with him gone, she no longer had a blood relative alive.

And when those monsters killed Virgo, Lucy was left without a family.

Lucy didn't know how long she stayed there on the bathroom floor, recounting dark memories while also trying to banish them away. She thought she was late for work, causing her to pull herself together so she could get her job done. It took her a moment to leave the restrooms, hoping no one was lingering in the hall. When she found no one, she left, taking every shortcut she could to get to the side of the building faster, not wanting to get in trouble for her tardiness.

Only, when Lucy reached the graveyard, she found it empty. Her shoulders fell as she looked around, not finding a soul in sight. There was always at least someone digging graves during work hours, but there wasn't even a shovel pulled out.

Just as Lucy started to turn, she closed her eyes, realization hitting her. It was Christmas, and Makarov had already told her and everyone else that most people would get the day off.

Lucy gave the area one last look before she moved towards the back of the building, deciding she wasn't ready to go to her room yet. There was a chance Natsu was there, and she wanted him to have his space before she interrupted.  _'Besides, he's probably busy talking with his friends.'_

Lucy swallowed, her eyes dull as she continued walking along the given path. She thought back to the past few days, remembering how chaotic things had been.

When Sting finished his quarantine unscathed, the other pet owners were allowed to do the same test. Natsu and Rogue were ready to go in without hesitation, but Makarov held it off for a vote. He had gathered most of the survivors in the arena and asked them if they thought more quarantines were even necessary. It was obvious Makarov didn't believe the pets carried any virus, but that wasn't strong enough to change people's minds.

He gave them the night to think on it, but in the morning he found it was for nothing. The majority voted for more quarantines, so Natsu, Rogue, Grandeeney, and two other dog owners went through the test.

Instead of letting Wendy go through with the quarantine, Grandeeney had volunteered to do it for her. Lucy remembered Makarov had fought that idea, saying they couldn't risk the doctor's life. However, when asked if he was willing to risk a kid's life instead, Makarov had relented, letting Grandeeney go through with it.

After that, the five were taken away, and Lucy didn't get to see Natsu again until later that night. She had wanted to visit him as soon as she got off work, but she was too scared to ask the guards where they were keeping Natsu. Instead, she waited until Natsu's friends said they were going to see him, deciding to silently tag along.

She felt like an outsider.

No amount of small conversations were going to change that fact. Lucy didn't feel like she belonged with their group. She had kept to the back and remained quiet, happy she at least got to hear Natsu's voice when his friends were speaking with him. It was enough to make her feel better, knowing he was doing okay.

Lucy hadn't tried seeing Natsu the second day, so she was surprised when she worked up the courage to go see him get released. However, her strength wasn't enough to keep her there. That only frustrated Lucy more.

_'No matter how much better I get, I still don't feel like I'm getting anywhere.'_

She wanted to be fixed overnight, and every day she dealt with struggles was just another day that weighed down on her.

Lucy glanced around her, making sure no one saw as she slipped into the football stadium. She wanted somewhere she could be alone, and it seemed no one was outside unless they had to be. She spotted a few guards on her walk, but none of them said anything to her.

_'No one really wants to talk to me anyways.'_

Lucy lowered her head as she took the steps down to the field. When her feet padded against the turf, the smallest smile spread on her face. She walked to the part where the artificial grass started before dropping to her knees, her fingers sliding into the material. It was enough to take her mind off her worries for a moment, replaced by something much warmer and comforting.

Lucy took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, her smile growing a bit bigger. It had been so long since she felt turf, but it immediately brought back happy memories, reminding her of her high school days. She remembered coming to their football field for practice and games, or just to hang out on the weekends when her friends wanted a place for themselves.

Dragging her hand against the field, Lucy recalled an especially good memory. It had been during her sophomore year, five months prior to her mother allowing her to date. She had stayed late after practice to spend time with her boyfriend, the two sharing their first kisses on the very turf they met on.

He was the star of the junior varsity team, and she was learning the ropes as a new cheerleader. Their relationship had carried on for three more months before Lucy ended it, deciding she wasn't as interested in him as she thought she was. Beyond his good looks and charm, they didn't have anything in common. She let him down gently, and he took it well, the two remaining decent friends afterwards. It helped that they never got too invested in the relationship, both young and wanting to explore life and all it had to offer.

It wasn't long after that when she met the guy she would fall in love with. At least, at the time, that was what she thought she felt for him. Now, she wasn't so sure it was true love. It could have been infatuation, or just attraction mixed with friendship that disguiseditself as love. If Lucy were being honest with herself, she never completely gave her heart to anyone, but so far in her short life, he had been the closest.

He was the one she looked forward to seeing every day, and he was the one she decided to give her virginity to. She didn't regret that, even to this day. He was a great guy despite his faults, and if things had gone differently, she would have wanted to stay friends with him.

Her heart still hurt when she thought about him. She had no idea if he was alive or not. Wherever he was, she hoped he was sill among the living. They didn't part on good terms, but that didn't mean she no longer cared about him. At one point in time, he made her happy. She hoped he was able to find some type of happiness, even if the world was beyond messed up. It would be difficult, but she didn't think it was impossible to be happy.

Lucy swallowed as she recalled her first time, her hand slowly running over her thigh before she pulled it away. She wished she didn't hate touching now. She used to love giving casual hugs to her close friends, or enjoying kissing her boyfriends. Her hand shook, remembering how it felt to be intimate, how it felt to be so willing to give.

Her throat tightened, her chest constricting as she imagined the touches. She was able to remember the difference between her boyfriend's touches and the ones she received when she wasn't in control, but the more she thought about it, the more they started to blur. Despite that, it helped knowing she had enjoyed intimacy at one time. No one could take that away from her.

"I had all the confidence in the world back then," Lucy whispered to herself, turning her body before laying on the field. She stretched her arms and legs out, enjoying the simple act of relaxing. The air was frigid and her body was tired, but doing nothing felt great. It was just what she needed.

She had pushed herself harder the past two days, trying to distract herself. It only tore her apart when she thought about how dependent she was on Natsu, so she tried proving to herself she didn't need him around to be functional.

Lucy wasn't sure if she made that point to herself or not. She hadn't had the best two days, but at the same time, she hadn't broken down in front of anyone, so she had to be doing something right.

Sighing, Lucy closed her eyes, breathing in the chilly air. Memories of Christmas in Crocus surfaced in her head, causing a light smile to pull at her lips. Christmas had always been a joyous time in her life. Her father always worked too hard, but no matter what, he always took that day off so their family could be together. Aside from birthdays, it was the one day a year Lucy could count on to be with her parents, the two having hectic schedules that often left little room for their only daughter.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, her smile fading as she turned to lay on her side. Her fingers played with the turf, threading through the material before trying to pull some out. She figured no one would mind. It wasn't as if they were having football games lately.

"I miss you," Lucy mouthed, unable to say the words aloud. She swallowed, pain creeping into her heart at her loss. Her parents were taken away from her too soon. She had so many plans, so many memories she wanted to make with them.

She knew life wasn't fair. Her father had told her so more times than she could count, but she knew he didn't have this in mind when he said it. It wasn't fair that they died. It wasn't fair that they were gone and she was still breathing.

Lucy's eyes rolled to the ground before closing, a long exhale escaping her parted lips. She didn't bother wondering if it would make things better if she just called it quits and ended her life. She didn't want to die, even if it was painful to keep living, she still wanted to be there.

A series of short, quick breaths left her before she picked herself up. The longer she stayed on the turf, the longer her memories took over. While she didn't mind thinking about the good times she had, it was only a short jump before the darker ones made their appearance.

Lucy gazed the track outlining the field, wondering how far she would be able to run without stopping. Her record before the outbreak was almost three miles, but she had been inside an air conditioned building during, and she had a bottle of water with her as well.

She gnawed on her bottom lip before releasing the abused flesh, remembering her accident from earlier. It was best not to upset her split lip anymore than she already had, so she let it be for now. Lucy slowly started bringing her arms up and towards her body, but instead of wrapping them around her slim figure, she started stretching them, wondering how far she could push herself now.

After stretching her arms and legs, Lucy went to the nearest start point, her heart already pounding at the thought of running. The last time she ran for a long time, she had been chased by her captors, fleeing for her life. While she didn't have the same motivation to keep moving, that didn't stop her from taking the first step.

She started at a fast walk, embarrassed of making a fool of herself despite no one being around to watch. She had never been the most graceful runner, often bumping into other people or tripping over air. Still, she kept moving, increasing her speed until she managed a casual jog.

Lucy realized soon after she started that she wasn't in shape to start running. She could probably get away with a quarter of a mile, or one lap around the track, before she expended all of her energy, so she chose to jog instead, hoping it would be better on her body.

"Fuck," Lucy panted after hitting the half-mile mark, already feeling sweat building under her arms. She was out of shape, and she could feel it. Her body would be struggling more if it wasn't for her current job, the manual labor keeping her from losing the last bit of muscles she had left. She was a lot better at digging holes than she had been when she started, but she didn't know if that was such a great thing.

Her dream was to write, not prepare a place of rest for the dead.

It was never a matter of if the holes would be filled, only a matter of when.

Lucy was coming up on the next quarter of a mile when she decided to take out Natsu's phone, fumbling with it for a moment as she found the music app, wanting to play a song. She started the first one available, not caring what she listened to, as long as she had something to distract herself from the pain in her lungs.

She had never been the best at exercising, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Before Lucy could reach the mile mark, she slowed down, knowing her body's limits. She would have loved to say she pushed through it and finished, but she couldn't do it, and that was okay. She had done better than she thought she would, and that was enough for now.

 _'I'm getting stronger,'_  she noted, feeling her legs burning more after she started walking. It was hard to measure her progress when it came to her mental strength, but her physical strength, she could see and feel the improvements. If it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through her veins when she escaped those monsters, she never would have made it as far as she did before she finally collapsed. Now, she was able to run almost a whole mile without stopping, even if it wiped out most of her energy in the process.

Lucy placed her hands on top of her head as she continued walking, knowing she had to get her heart rate down. She grinned, actually  _grinned_  when she thought about how proud she was of herself. For the longest time she thought she didn't deserve to smile, but she couldn't stop herself this time. She had done something she didn't think she could do, and that deserved a reward, no matter how small.

However, her happy moment came crashing down when she heard a voice calling out over her music, the words startling her out of her moment.

"You should smile more!"

Lucy's grin vanished as she jerked her head to the right, wondering where that voice came from. Her calming heartbeat accelerated again, brought on by fear and embarrassment. Brown eyes searched the bleachers, widening when they landed on a familiar face.

Like her, Natsu's smile faded, morphing into a look of concern as he stood. He raised a hand, his teeth clenching together as he muttered, "Sorry. I thought you knew I was here."

"Holy fucking shit," Lucy breathed, pressing her hand against her chest, willing her heart to calm down without any luck. She shook her head to answer his assumption. She had not known he was there. If she had, she would have stopped jogging immediately, not wanting anyone to see her trying so hard to do something so simple.

The corner of Natsu's lip quirked as he cocked his head. He took a few steps closer to her, sticking his thumbs in his front pockets as he snickered. "Who knew you had such a potty mouth. Think I need ta go find some soap to wash it out."

Despite knowing he was joking, Lucy clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to even imagine how bad that would taste. Her reaction was enough to pull a chuckle from Natsu, the skin around his eyes crinkling as his smile came back.

"I am sorry I scared ya though. I didn't try to sneak in or anything. I waved, but I guess you didn't see..."

"When did you come in?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. She was no longer scared of the person, trusting Natsu didn't intentionally frighten her, but she still feared how much he had seen. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself, especially with the person she talked to the most. She paused the song playing, seeing it as more of a nuisance than anything now.

Natsu raised a brow, hesitating before he said, "Not long." He nodded to his phone before stopping a few feet in front of her. "I saw you pullin' that out, if that helps."

Lucy nodded, able to judge how long he had been watching her. Each lap around the track was roughly a quarter of a mile, meaning he had seen less than that much. That knowledge helped, but it didn't take away her embarrassment. She expected a joke about her looking silly out there, but instead of that, Natsu only kept smiling.

"You did great. Maybe we can race one day?" He tore his eyes away from her to look at the track, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes. "Sometimes me and Gray come out here to run. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the extra company either. We could even try to work together, maybe trip him up or something."

Natsu didn't give her a chance to answer, not that she had one to provide anyway. She wasn't able to wrap her mind around the idea of running with others, let alone two guys she knew could wipe the floor with her. She would only hold them back if she joined. Besides, she didn't want anyone to see her if she failed, which was part of her fear now. She could have fallen or stumbled, and there would have been nothing she could have done to stop Natsu from seeing.

Lucy took a deep breath, reminding herself appearances weren't everything. Hell, considering how rundown everyone looked, appearances seemed to be low on peoples' priorities. The world had turned to hell, but that didn't stop Lucy from worrying about trivial things. She did her best to hide her flaws, but there were some things she couldn't conceal.

 _'I'm being ridiculous,'_  Lucy thought, needing another deep breath when she felt her lungs hurting. Her legs throbbed, her body telling her she hadn't cooled down properly. She thought about ignoring it, but she knew better.

Steeling her nerves, Lucy glanced at the path she was taking earlier, unsure if she really wanted what she was about to ask for or if she was just being polite. "Do you... want to walk with... me?"

His eyes rounded for a second before he gave her a quick nod, as if afraid she would change her mind if he gave her more time. He gestured towards the path ahead, as if to tell her to lead the way. He followed her for a moment before joining beside her, his smile warm and eyes unfocused.

Lucy looked away, not wanting to get caught staring at his face. She had a hard time making eye contact for more months than she wished to admit, but Natsu's face was easy to look at now. Maybe it was the time they spent together, or the trust she placed in him. Either way, she wasn't as scared to meet his gaze, but that didn't mean she wanted him to know she was just randomly glancing his way.

Lucy almost bit her lower lip, stopping when she remembered her newest cut. She wanted to take her mind off Natsu's face, her chest feeling strange when she thought about it. She blamed her odd feelings on her earlier thoughts, thinking back to past boyfriends.

While Natsu wasn't the type of guy she went for when she was dating, she couldn't deny the truth. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was rather handsome, not that she would ever admit that out loud. She didn't want to give him a reason to call her weird. There were already plenty of those lying around. No need to add more.

"So, how was the run?" Natsu asked, placing his hands behind his head, threading them into his messy pink locks. He could use a haircut, but Lucy wouldn't bring it up.

She looked over, almost narrowing her eyes when she noticed he was wearing just a shirt with no jacket. Lucy wished she was impervious to the cold like he was, but she wasn't that lucky. Even in Natsu's hoodie, she still found herself shivering from time to time, especially at night. Jogging had helped increase her body temperature, but it also made her sweat more.

"Good," she mumbled, eyes falling to the ground. She couldn't wait to change into some fresh clothes, needing something dry that wouldn't cling to her skin. Exercising had made her warmer, but it also made her uncomfortable.

Natsu nodded, remaining silent for a few steps before clearing his throat. "I uh, I thought you'd be in the room, but you weren't..." He paused, as if deciding what he should say next. "I checked the library and stuff, but I couldn't find ya."

Lucy didn't know if she was supposed to say anything, her hands slipping into the large front pocket of the hoodie to keep her hands away from the cold air. She was surprised he looked for her, thinking he would have spent his first few hours as a free man hanging out with his friends.

"I don't wanna say I panicked, but I got kinda worried when I couldn't find ya."

Lucy's shoulders and heart fell, remembering when she tried running away from Fairy Tail. It felt like a lifetime ago, back when she was sure Natsu would be happier if she was gone. She now knew that wasn't true, though she couldn't figure out why he wanted her around. He had plenty of friends.  _'He would get by just fine without me...'_

Before Lucy could frown, Natsu let out a long sigh. "I was glad when I finally found someone who saw ya. They said you were walking this way, so I decided to check it out."

She couldn't meet his gaze, but she could feel his eyes lingering over her for a moment before he turned his head forward. "I... I'm happy you didn't leave... for what it's worth."

Lucy's nails slightly dug into her palms, unable to come up with something to say. She didn't know what he wanted to hear, so she stayed quiet, letting him work through his thoughts on his own while they continued walking.

"I was kinda curious though..." She saw Natsu turn his head towards her again, but she resisted the urge to look up. "I wanted to know why you didn't come say hi this morning... when I was released."

Lucy's feet stopped moving, prompting Natsu to do the same. She stared at the ground, her mind going blank as she struggled to give him a good excuse for her absence. She had let herself believe he wouldn't care if she was there or not this morning, but clearly, it mattered to him on some level.

Natsu waited for her to speak, but when she didn't, he leaned his weight to one foot and shrugged. "You didn't have to come see me, so I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you thought. I just wanted you to know I missed ya when I got out. Thought we'd hang out since I've been gone for two days... That's all."

Guilt struct Lucy, her thoughts conflicting as she turned his words over in her head. While she knew him saying he missed her was just a saying, it had to mean something, right?  _'He noticed I wasn't there... That has to be a good sign.'_  He was her friend. It was natural to want to see her after something major happened in his life, and she thought getting quarantined fit that description.

 _'Maybe it's a good thing he noticed, or maybe it's bad...'_  Her chest tightened, wondering if he was upset she didn't show. She wondered if Gray or Erza told him they saw her. What would he think if he knew she showed up, only to leave before he got released.

She didn't want him to know she had been a coward, unable to go through with it.

Lucy ground her teeth a few times before tipping her chin up, meeting his emerald gaze. She almost got lost in the beautiful color for a moment, forgetting how mesmerizing his eyes looked up close.

She had seen pretty eyes on guys before, but Natsu's were especially gorgeous. Maybe it was because they were paired with his sun-kissed skin and pink locks, or maybe she was just being dilirious because she hadn't seen anyone else's eyes so pretty in a long time.

Shaking the thought out of her head, Lucy parted her lips, hesitating before whispering, "We... we can hang out now?"

It was the least she could offer him, and honestly, the idea of spending time with Natsu gave her a small spark of happiness. Unless she was completely off, it sounded like he wanted her company. He wouldn't be the only one benefiting. She could use some company too. "Wh-what do you say?"

Slowly, a smile surfaced on Natsu's face before he nodded. "Yeah," he breathed, his voice sounding genuine as he added, "I'd like that. We got some catching up we need to do." His expression turned into a bright grin before he jerked a thumb towards the school. "Plus, there's someone else we gotta hang out with too. He's waiting in our room."

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised and confused by his words. "What? Who?"

Natsu didn't hesitate, too excited to keep it in any longer. "Happy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know, as of March 25th, 2018, I put my story 'Leatherneck' on hiatus so I can focus on fewer stories at a time. So far it's relieved some of the pressure to update since I'm going to be taking my time with it. (I will eventually finish that story, just later)
> 
> Anyways, as you can see, Lucy's emotions and thoughts are all over the place. One minute she thinks she has a grip on herself, the next she's letting her fears control her. Being away from Natsu for two days didn't help, but it did at the same time. She was able to see she could survive without his help, but she would prefer he was there. I think this will show her she doesn't have to depend on him so much, but at the same time, it's okay to rely on him a bit. Does that make sense? I hope so.
> 
> Who's proud of Lucy for trying to jog? Exercise is crucial for their world, so this little step will put Lucy on the right path, especially for what I have planned for her later. (Once again, I have no idea how long this story will be, but it's gonna get pretty long)
> 
> Thank you for reading and for supporting this story! I really appreciate it! Thank you for every bookmark, kudo, hit, and comment!!! Shout out to those amazing people who commented last time: Silly kitty, Sam, Kar, Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, Dekutheharemking, and Liss4D!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Nine: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part One


	29. Merry Fucking Christmas- Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part One**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Morning)_

If Natsu had to describe his time in quarantine with only one word, that word would be 'boring'. 'Waste of time' was a close second, but that went over his word allowance, but Natsu didn't give a fuck.

He had plenty of time to think and come up with silly games to pass the time, but they didn't do the job. Unless he was sleeping, time seemed to stand still. Checking his watch only made things worse, making the time drift by slower. Once, he swore he saw his watch go back a minute, but he might have been delirious.

It had been three in the morning while he was trying to see how long he could hold his breath, but that didn't change his memory. He saw it go back, and he didn't care if anyone believed him or not, especially Gray.

The bastard had laughed when Natsu told him, but honestly, he should have expected that. Him and Gray had a complex friendship, one that consisted of name calling, fist fights, and the occasional long talk about life and the future...

But mainly it was about the arguing. Both men loved challenging the other, which was why they got along so well when they first met at the orphanage. They hit it off immediately, what with Natsu punching Gray in the stomach and Gray slamming his fist against Natsu's head. He was surprised they didn't end up hospitalized after their first encounter, but since that day, they had decided to become friends. They were the toughest kids they knew, and nobody wanted to mess with them, not even Natsu's biological older brother, Zeref.

Natsu and Gray had been all on their own, at least until Erza was dropped off, but that was a story for another day.

Being locked up allowed Natsu to think about his days as a kid and teenager, remembering the antics he used to get into. He had less cares in the world back then. Now, he felt like the world rested on his shoulders, but back then, he only cared about two things.

Friends and food.

Well, he cared about more, but those were the two things dominating his mind. He couldn't help it. He craved human interaction and food, especially of the spicy variety.

That first day in quarantine, Natsu had spent hours reliving his memories, some he had forgotten about, some he held close to his heart, like the first time he met Igneel, or the first time adopted mother gave him a hug. He treasured those memories, a fond smile surfacing on his face when they popped into his head.

But, just like anyone else, Natsu's memories weren't all good. He had some he would rather erase, so he did his best to keep those memories away. Smoking helped calm his mind and relax his body, but he had run out of cigarettes the first night. He hadn't found any the last time he was a runner, so he was out of luck for the time being. He was more agitated than normal, but since he wasn't around a lot of people, it was easier to keep himself together when he had company.

Natsu was going to ask Lucy to bring his phone so he could distract himself better, but he hadn't decided that until the first night, and by then, some of his friends had already came and left. He hadn't seen Lucy anyway, leading him to believe she didn't care to show up.

He would be lying if he said that didn't bother him. He had seen her when she was locked up. He thought she would have done the same. Not only did he was to check up on her and make sure she was doing alright without him, he just wanted to see her and talk.

Natsu almost asked where she was that first night, but he kept his mouth shut until the next morning. Gray had shown up before breakfast to check in, making sure he was still among the living. Natsu never had any doubts. He knew Happy wasn't infected, meaning there was nothing his cat could do to harm him. There was no virus or infection to spread, so him spending two days in quarantine was more for everyone else's peace of mind than anything else.

_"How's Lucy doing?"_

Before Gray left that morning, Natsu had let the question slip. He missed when everyone had phone service. He could have just sent a text once the thought popped into his head, but now he had to rely on verbal communication. Well, there was still the chance he could have passed a note through people, but that was too much trouble for a simple question.

Natsu had felt guilty about not asking about her earlier, but when he found out Lucy had been there the first night had hadn't said a word, that guilt faded away. She hadn't even said hi, and that got him frustrated.

_'What's the point in visiting me if she's not even gonna see me?'_

He had to let go of the growing ill feeling in his chest before it took over, knowing Lucy tried to show her support by at least being there. He would have liked to catch up with her and seen how she was feeling, but he guessed it would have been hard to speak up when all his other friends were there talking to him.

He tried letting it go, but the lack of distractions didn't help. He was stuck in his head for the most part, forced to deal with his thoughts.

So, when the second night came and he found out Lucy hadn't even bothered to show up, he became pissed. His friends had asked him if he was okay, clearly seeing he wasn't when they told him she disappeared right after dinner. Levy offered to go get Lucy, but Natsu told her no.

If she didn't want to see him, he wasn't going to force her. No matter how much he wanted to see his friend, he knew it wouldn't be as thoughtful if someone dragged her there.

After saying goodbye to his friends the second night, Natsu went to bed early, only to lie awake for several hours afterwards. He was nervous and excited about tomorrow, looking forward to getting out and having Happy back. Happy had been locked up too long, and he wanted his cat free.

Natsu hadn't seen it himself, but he knew the other survivors who underwent the same test were doing fine. The guards didn't bother lowering their voices when they spoke, passing along their reports. The only person who seemed to be having trouble was a dog owner named Sadie, but that was because she was separated from her son while undergoing quarantine. Natsu could hear her crying from down the halls at night, which further made sleep harder to obtain.

All in all, being locked up for two days wasn't as bad as Natsu thought it would be, but he would have preferred people using some common sense to realize the animals were never infected in the first place. He understood people were scared and worried, but there were better ways they could have spent their weekend.

Natsu couldn't be happier when Monday morning arrived. He checked his watch every minute until Makarov's footsteps finally sounded down the hall. He didn't know for sure if it was their leader or not, but once he peeked out of the window and saw that weird blue and orange hat Gramps loved to wear, he knew he was correct.

Natsu grinned when he spotted Gray and Erza, as well as Laxus and a few others. He saw Wendy darting towards her mom's room, but she disappeared from sight a second later. He didn't have much of a view, his small window giving him just a glimpse of what went on in the halls.

"Step back," Laxus grunted, holding up a key before messing with the lock. Natsu did as he was told, listening for the sound of two locks being undone before the door was pushed open an inch, letting Natsu know he was free to go.

As soon as he opened the door the rest of the way, he was tackled into a hug, the air leaving his lungs as Erza crushed him. He gasped, wishing she knew her own strength. He didn't know how Jellal put up with her hugs. More surprising, Natsu figured by now Erza would have broken someone's bones at the rate she was going, but so far, she had only made people mildly sore after a hug.

Gray's welcoming gesture was more appreciated. He simply patted Natsu on the back, a smirk pulling at his lips as he said, "Glad you're still kicking."

Natsu was about to say something, but stopped when he looked around. His mood dropped when he noticed Gray and Erza had come alone. He didn't know why his other friends didn't show, but he was quicker to dismiss their absence than a certain girl who he was looking forward to seeing.

_'Lucy still didn't show? Does she really not care I was gone?'_

Deciding to take his newfound frustrations out on Gray, Natsu jabbed him with his elbow as a grin surfaced on his face. "I don't need to kick to put your ass on the ground."

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?!" Gray made a move to grab Natsu's shoulders, but before he could succeed, Erza glowered at them.

"Boys, don't start this early in the morning."

Natsu and Gray grumbled, but complied. That didn't stop them from shooting a few glares at each other, both knowing it was all in good fun. Natsu was happy to see Gray without having to look through a window, and he was sure Gray was happy to have him back too, even if the two were terrible at conveying how they felt to each other.

They gathered around their leader, waiting for everyone else to step up before he began. A large smile rested on Makarov's face before he cleared his throat, speaking loud enough so everyone could hear him. "I'm happy to announce you're all free and clear. You may pick up your pet and bring them to your rooms now. They're in the same room as always."

Makarov's smile grew heavier until it faded, his lips pressing into a tight line before he sighed. "I do warn though, keep a close eye on your pets. The quarantine is over, but that doesn't mean the fear is gone. I'm sure nothing bad will happen, but just be aware in case I'm wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong."

His shoulders fell a bit, but he kept his chin up. "Stay with your animals if you let them out of your room to use the bathroom and such. This will all blow over eventually, but until it does, just stay cautious. And if anyone, I mean  _anyone_  gives you trouble over your pets, let me know and I'll handle it."

Natsu had to suppress the growl rumbling in his chest. His fist clenched by his side, ready to punch anyone who tried hurting Happy. He wouldn't tolerate it. He didn't fuck around when it came to family, and that was exactly what Natsu considered Happy. He wouldn't let any harm fall on his cat. They would have to kill him before they got the chance.

"Go on and enjoy your day off, and Merry Christmas! I know it's not much, but I hope you have a wonderful day!"

When Makarov dismissed them, Natsu turned, heading towards the annex's exit to get to Happy sooner. His friends were right behind them, Gray snickering as he said, "You wanna cool down there?"

"What?" Natsu asked, raising a brow as he looked back at his friend. He didn't slow his pace, ready to have his ball of fur in his arms as quickly as possible.

Gray didn't bother holding back his laugh, clearly wanting a rise out of Natsu when he said, "It looks like you might burst into flames any minute. I know I say you only got ashes up here," he tapped on his forehead for emphasis, "but I was kidding. You trying to prove me right after all?"

Any other day, Natsu would have taken offense, but he was too excited to get Happy back. Instead of growling at the insult, Natsu grinned at the challenge. "You must really be looking for an ass kicking," he said, turning so he was walking backwards, throwing his fist into his palm. He turned immediately after, not wanting to run into a wall or pole. He imagined he wouldn't come across as tough if he did either.

Natsu could deny he was itching for a fight. Being locked up made him restless, and throwing down with Gray would be a great way to relieve his pent up energy. As long as Gray was okay with it, Natsu was down to fight after he got Happy, that way he could have his little buddy on his side while him and Gray duked it out.

Happy couldn't exactly cheer Natsu on, but having him there would be enough to brighten his morning.

"You wanna go Princess?" Natsu yelled, his voice echoing down the empty halls. They were near the exit, one step closer to retrieving his feline companion.

"Please," Gray said, his voice bored as he waved a hand towards Natsu. "I'll wipe the floor with you, Lava Breath."

That comment only got Natsu fired up. They continued bickering at each other down the hall until Erza put an end to their fight, her tone suggesting she would do some damage if they continued behaving like children.

Natsu didn't mind the scolding, too happy to be free to care. He couldn't wait to see Happy, and he knew Lucy would be ecstatic to get him back as well.

 _'Maybe she decided to wait with Happy this morning?'_  Natsu thought, his smile growing as he picked up his pace. If that was the case, he could forgive her for not showing up. Happy could use the company seeing as he had been imprisoned longer and in a much smaller cage than the one Natsu had.

His thoughts comforted him until he reached the room the pets were being held in, his smile slipping as soon as he opened the door. His shoulders fell when he didn't see Lucy, finding Freed to be the only human in the room. Before they could take over, Natsu swallowed down his ill feelings, knowing he was supposed to be celebrating the release of himself and Happy, even if Lucy wasn't there.

Things could finally go back to normal. Or, at least their version of normal, which was far better than what had been going on lately.

Natsu couldn't stay still while Freed unlocked Happy's cage, the man scooping up his cat as soon as Happy stepped out. He didn't bother hanging out there for long, turning around to head out of the classroom. He figured Happy could use a real bathroom break, one outside instead of on some old newspapers.

Natsu's nose wrinkled, realizing Happy could also use a bath. Being confided to that small space hadn't been good for Happy's hygiene, so Natsu decided to give Happy a wet wipe bath as soon as they made it back to the room.

While Natsu took Happy outside, Erza dismissed herself, saying she needed to check in with the other guards since she had a shift that day. Only essential personnel were made to work, which included guards. However, Makarov shorted everyone's shift so they could spend time with family and friends if they chose. Those who didn't have family were welcomed to hang out in the arena for the day, but it wasn't mandatory.

"Glad you're out?" Gray asked, ruffling Natsu's hair before heading to the nearest gate. Like Happy, Gray took advantage of being outside, relieving himself by trying to aim through the chain links.

"That's a stupid question. Of course I'm glad." Natsu snorted, deciding he should use the bathroom outside to save time and water. Once finished, Natsu walked over to Happy, finding his cat taking his time in the grass. He thought Happy would go as soon as possible, but his cat was in no hurry, sniffing the grass and weeds while his tail swished around.

"Wonder where Lucy went," Gray mumbled, stepping up behind Natsu.

Natsu prevented his eyes from widening, surprised Gray brought her up. He turned, seeing the bored expression on his friend's face. He couldn't suppress his curiosity, his voice laced with interest as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Gray didn't bother changing his tone, hands shoved into his pockets as he peered at Happy. "Me and Erza saw her in the annex this morning. I thought she was gonna follow us to get you, but I haven't seen her since."

"Wait, so she was there?" Natsu blinked, struggling to believe Gray. It wasn't that he thought his friend was lying. He was merely confused. If she had shown up, why didn't she stick around so he could see her?

Gray nodded, eyes finding Natsu's for a second before they returned to the cat. "Yeah. She was there before us, but she just disappeared. I dunno. If you ask me, Lucy's a weird girl."

That was the understatement of the year. Lucy was full of mysteries, her motives behind some of her actions unclear to Natsu. He couldn't name one person who was more weird than Lucy, but his brother was a close second.  _'I wonder if they'd be good friends, seeing as they're both antisocial and quiet?'_

Before Natsu could ask more, Gray changed the subject, chuckling as he said, "Happy looks silly when he pees."

Natsu looked down, glad his cat was using the bathroom. When Happy finished, Natsu grabbed him, the three making their way back inside. Natsu didn't work up the courage to ask more about Lucy, figuring Gray would have offered it if he had more information. Besides, he needed to drop off Happy in his room so he could get breakfast, otherwise he was going to be drained for the entire day.

Gray brought up the plans for tonight. They would be going to Levy's and Cana's for Christmas, and if he wanted, he could stay later when they brought out the booze and party games. While Natsu wasn't sure he would be drinking, the idea of playing games sparked his interest. He smiled, letting Gray know he'd stick around afterwards.

"Awesome. I got this cool game from the commissary, I think it'll be fun," Gray said, walking Natsu back to his room. "Wanna try it out before tonight?"

Natsu shook his head, holding Happy close to his chest. "Nah, I wanna rest before the party, if that's okay?"

"You've been resting for two days straight," Gray joked, his grin letting Natsu know he didn't take offense. "Don't go fallin' into a coma with all that sleep."

Natsu decided not to tell Gray it was hard getting to sleep while he was locked up. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable atmosphere, and that was saying something considering how the world was now. Instead, Natsu nodded, offering a soft chuckle before pulling his keys out.

That was Gray's signal to leave, giving Natsu an awkward side hug before parting ways. Neither Gray or Natsu were that great with affectionate touch, but Natsu knew Gray's heart was in the right place. They were best friends, and Gray had been worried about Natsu.

Natsu returned the hug, knowing it was better to not make fun of his friend for it. If the world wasn't they way it was, Natsu might have poked fun, but he didn't know when his or Gray's last day would be, and he wanted them to have some good memories in case the other didn't make it.

Not saying Natsu was ready to throw in the towel. He was determined to keep living, no matter what.

"See ya later," Natsu said, slipping his key into the lock. He nodded when Gray said bye, turning to the door before unlocking it. When he pushed it open, he expected to see Lucy hanging out inside, but once again, he was met without her presence.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, stepping into the room before letting Happy down. He looked around, even checking the closet before huffing. His roommate was nowhere to be seen, and that didn't sit well with Natsu. He could feel the tightening in his chest, worry building the longer he didn't know where Lucy was. His brain automatically jumped to the worst, worried she left the base while he was gone.

Natsu shook his head, knowing someone would have warned him if she did. Gray said he just saw her not too long ago, so clearly she didn't run away.

_'Unless she left now?'_

Natsu shook the thought loose, knowing he couldn't go down that road. If he worried every time he didn't see Lucy, he would run himself ragged. Instead, he waved at Happy, telling him he would be right back as he grabbed his dishes. He made sure Happy was okay before closing and locking the door behind him.

The halls were eerily quiet as Natsu headed to the arena, wanting to get something to eat. He found a few people outside when he left the school, seeing mostly kids playing in the grass. Natsu smiled, happy they were enjoying their day, even if it didn't feel like a holiday. He went into the arena, finding it loud and chaotic.

People spoke loudly, trying to hear over the other conversations. The place was packed, people filling the bleachers while others were at the tables, chowing down on their breakfast. Natsu got in line, surprised to see it moving quicker than normal.

When he got to the front, he found out why it wasn't a long wait. Today's breakfast was simply a Pop-Tart and a scoop of cereal. He ate on his way back to his room, not bothering to stick around seeing as he couldn't find any of his friends at the tables. He didn't feel like sitting alone in a room full of people, so he moved along.

By the time Natsu made it back to his room, he had finished eating. He set his dishes in their proper place when he entered the room, locking it behind him before he changed clothes.

He had been stuck in the same outfit for two days straight, and he needed something fresh. Once changed, he applied deodorant and combed his hair, groaning at himself when he worked out some knots. He needed to ask someone to cut his hair soon, otherwise he was going to need to find a rubber band. It was getting too long for his comfort.

Once Natsu set the comb down, his eyes flashed to Lucy's bookcase, spotting her brush. Natsu frowned when he realized he hadn't seen Lucy in the arena either. He didn't want to panic, so he kept his mind calm, wondering where she might have gone. She didn't have work today, so he didn't think she'd be in the graveyard. He didn't see her in the halls, but that didn't mean she wasn't in the school.

_'The library!'_

Natsu made sure to give Happy lots of pets and scratches before saying, " _Heeey_ , buddy. I'm gonna have to go real quick, but I promise I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go look for Lucy, okay?"

He smiled when Happy started purring, but he knew it was probably because he was getting attention, not because Happy understood him. "I'd bring you with me, but I think it's better if you hang out here. I'll bring Lucy back as soon as I find her, then we can all hang out."

_'She should be in the library. There's nowhere else she'd hang out.'_

When Natsu searched the library and didn't find Lucy, he started to worry. He checked the nearest restrooms, walked down the halls of the school, then went to the arena once again. However, he couldn't find his roommate, and the longer he went without seeing her, the more he convinced himself something bad must have happened.

 _'Maybe she's with Levy? I didn't see either of them this morning.'_ The Christmas party was going to be in Levy and Cana's room, so it was possible Lucy was spending her morning there. Though, he found out that wasn't the case when he trekked his way back to the second floor of the school, getting confirmation from Levy.

"I haven't seen her all morning. Did you check the arena?"

Natsu nodded, his jaw tense as he looked around the empty halls. He had searched everywhere he thought she would be, but he kept coming up short.

"Maybe she went to the roof?"

Natsu shook his head, doubting that option. "I don't think she'd go since she doesn't know who'd be up there."

"I think it's worth a shot," Levy said, peering down before grabbing her shoes. "If you want, I can search too?"

"That's okay," Natsu said, waving a hand to dismiss her. "If I can't find her soon then I'll come back. Maybe... Maybe she did go up there?"

He didn't think she had, but he didn't want to have Levy helping him. The girl was busy decorating her room for the party tonight, and if Natsu was overreacting to Lucy's disappearance, he didn't want to bring anyone else in it.

Natsu jogged his way to the ladder leading to the roof, not wanting to waste more time. If Lucy had left the base like part of him suspected, he would need all the time he could get to go after her, otherwise she could get away.

 _'Maybe I should just let her go?'_  Natsu thought, his nose wrinkling and brows furrowing at the idea. He didn't want to let her go. She wouldn't survive on her own. He had seen so himself. Sure, she was able to get a zombie off her, but she wasn't able to finish it off. Gray had to come in and save her. All it took was one wrong move, and she would be dead.

Natsu didn't want her blood on his hands. Not only that, he didn't want her to leave. He liked having Lucy around, even if she was a bit strange at times. She was finally opening up to him, even if it had taken a while for her to do so. She had been at the base for almost three months, and Natsu felt comfortable calling her a real friend. He wasn't going to lose that so easily. If Lucy wanted to leave, she was going to have to convince him she actually wanted to go.

Though, he held out hope that she was still on the base, hiding somewhere he hadn't thought to look.

When Natsu reached the roof, he scrambled to the top, eyes scanning the area before he spotted the guard assigned to do watch. "Yo!" Natsu walked towards Elfman, recognizing his build immediately. There were only a few guys near his size, but even they weren't as bulky. Plus, his white hair was a dead giveaway.

Elfman turned, a smile spreading on his face as he waved at Natsu. "Hey, what brings you up here?"

Natsu waited until he got closer before slowing down, keeping his voice as even as he could. "Have you seen Lucy anywhere?"

 _'Have you seen her hop a fence?'_  was the question burning in his head, but he kept that one locked away, reserving it for if he really needed it.

When Elfman nodded, Natsu nearly gasped, surprised by the relief flooding in. "Where?"

Elfman turned, pointing in a direction Natsu hadn't thought to go. "I saw her walk that way earlier. Haven't seen her come back yet."

"Towards the football field?" Natsu asked, eyes squinting at the field in the distance. To his knowledge, Lucy hadn't been there before, but he didn't have an eye on her every second of every day. He nodded, ready to turn towards the ladder as he said, "Thanks a lot!"

Before Natsu could take a step in the opposite direction, he heard Elfman say, "No problem. Merry Christmas."

Guilt struck him as he turned, giving Elfman his full attention. It was unfortunate he had to work today instead of spending the entire time with his sisters, but Elfman's job was deemed essential. Then again, Mira and Lisanna were essential personnel too seeing as they worked in food service. Even if Elfman didn't have to work, they still couldn't spend all day together.

"Merry Christmas!"

Natsu smiled when Elfman nodded, the guard turning back to go to work while Natsu headed towards the ladder. He almost fell a few times trying to get down it as fast as possible, but he decided it was worth it when his feet hit the ground.

He took off in a sprint, heading towards the football field as fast as his legs could carry him. He thought about all the places Lucy could jump the fence in that area. There were large bleachers blocking Elfman's vision from the roof, meaning Lucy could have used any of those spots to make her escape. He didn't understand why she would want to leave though, seeing as things had gotten better since she first arrived.

_'Maybe these two days without me were too much for her? Maybe she changed her mind about staying after all?'_

Natsu sped up, even when his legs told him to slow down. He hadn't gotten much exercise in the past two days, but that was partially his fault. Nothing prevented him from working out in his quarantine room, but Natsu chose to relax rather than strain his body.

Natsu skidded to a stop when he got closer to the football field, his eyes catching something moving in his peripherals. His plan was to run straight to the fence around the field, but the movement was coming from inside. He searched for it again, eyes widening when he saw a figure running the track.

It didn't take Natsu long to recognize it was Lucy, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that bobbed with every step. She was wearing his hoodie, the material baggy on her.

Natsu rested his hand on a nearby pole as he leaned on it, catching his breath. Lucy was safe. She was here. He could relax knowing she wasn't in danger.

His brows furrowed when his brain finally caught up, his eyes fixed on Lucy jogging around the field. She hadn't told him she was interested in working out, Natsu surprised to find her on the track at all.

When Natsu composed himself, he headed closer to the field. He gave her a wave, unsure if she saw him or not. He walked down the steps leading to the field, deciding to stick to the bleachers. There was a concrete wall dividing him from the field, but it was short, allowing him to see her as she ran around. She pulled out his phone soon after he sat down, then the faint sound of music rang in the air, only to disappear when she was on the other side of the track.

Despite the morning not going as Natsu planned, he smiled as he watched her jog. He could give her some pointers to help her run better, but he kept his mouth shut, enjoying what he saw. Lucy had come a long way since he found her, and he hoped she only improved.

He slowly released the tension he held, knowing Lucy was safe and well. He didn't know why she didn't stick around to see him when he was released, but he was sure she had a good reason. Hell, anything at that point was better than what he had been thinking. She hadn't run away, and that alone made him happy.

Natsu perked up when he saw Lucy's pace slowing down to a walk. She raised her hands up, putting them on top of her head as she kept moving. His eyes widened when he saw her lips curving, only to spread into the largest grin he had ever seen her wear. His jaw went slack as he saw her coming closer, a trickle of warmth spreading in his chest.

That. That was the happiest he had ever seen Lucy. She didn't look timid, shy, or scared. She looked confident, even with her face bright red from exerting herself.

Natsu waited until she got closer before cupping a hand near his mouth, letting his voice grow louder as he yelled, "You should smile more!"

He hadn't thought his action all the way through, so when Lucy jolted, he realized he shouldn't have said anything. Her smile was wiped from her face within the second as she looked around for him. She looked terrified, and that made the warmth he felt disappear.

Natsu frowned as he stood, raising a hand. He didn't know what to do, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him for disturbing her. "Sorry. I thought you knew I was here."

"Holy fucking shit."

Natsu's jaw finally dropped, his eyes blown wide at the curses flying from her mouth. It took him a moment to get over his initial shock, but when he did, he started smiling. He cocked his head, walking towards her as he dipped his thumbs into his pockets. "Who knew you had such a potty mouth. Think I need ta go find some soap to wash it out."

Natsu almost roared with laughter when Lucy clamped her mouth shut, as if he would really shove soap in there. He chuckled instead, his smile growing more real. "I am sorry I scared ya though. I didn't try to sneak in or anything. I waved, but I guess you didn't see..." That was an understatement. Given her reaction, she hadn't seen him at all.

"When did you come in?"

Natsu waited until she paused the music playing before saying, "Not long. I saw you pullin' that out, if that helps," he said, nodding to the phone.

He waited a moment before deciding it was safe to talk again. "You did great. Maybe we can race one day?" He looked at the track, hoping it would calm her down. He noticed her panting, unsure if it was from embarrassment or the exercise, or perhaps a combination of the two.

"Sometimes me and Gray come out here to run. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the extra company either. We could even try to work together, maybe trip him up or something."

Natsu snickered at the idea, already forming plans. Before he could get too invested in those thoughts, he heard Lucy taking a deep breath, his imagination halted to see if she was alright. He waited, watching as she worked to control herself. He could see she was thinking hard, but whatever it was stayed a mystery to him.

"Do you... want to walk with... me?"

Natsu paused, caught off guard by her request before he gave her a quick nod. He extended his hand towards the track, letting her take the lead. Once she started walking, he realized it was silly staying behind her, so he moved to her side, a smile surfacing on his face again.

They walked in silence, not that Natsu minded too much. If he had it his way, they would jump right into a conversation about how she hadn't shown up to see his release, but he kept quiet, knowing it would only startle her. Besides, Lucy had made the effort to invite him, and that gave Natsu a sense of relief.

They had been separated for two days, and she hadn't reverted back to the girl she was when he found her in that basement. If anything, it seemed to have a positive effect on her. Unless he saw it with his own eyes, he didn't think Lucy would willingly go to the field by herself to work out.

_'Is that why she came out here?'_

Instead of asking that, Natsu went with, "So, how was the run?"

Lucy glanced over at him, but her eyes fell to the ground within seconds. "Good."

Natsu nodded, his uneasiness coming back as he dived into a heavier talk, one he hoped Lucy was prepared for. He cleared his throat, but it didn't help. "I uh, I thought you'd be in the room, but you weren't..."

He debated if he should push, but ultimately he decided to go for it. If he saw Lucy begin to freak out, all he had to do was pull back and things would be fine. "I checked the library and stuff, but I couldn't find ya."

When Lucy didn't say anything, Natsu grew anxious. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, the many fights he got into as a kid and teenager backing that statement up. He wanted to enjoy life, he wanted to laugh and have fun. Admitting he was upset and worried wasn't something Natsu wanted to do, but he something told him he needed to say it.

More importantly, he thought Lucy needed to hear it, to know she mattered. He had a feeling she didn't feel the same way, judging by the way she carried herself.

"I don't wanna say I panicked, but I got kinda worried when I couldn't find ya."

Natsu let out a long sigh, crossing his arms over his chest to give himself a sense of protection. "I was glad when I finally found someone who saw ya. They said you were walking this way, so I decided to check it out." He was happy he did. He couldn't get that smile she wore out of his head, even if it didn't last long.

Natsu turned his head forward when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. It was easier for her when he did all the talking, though he preferred when they went back and forth. "I... I'm happy you didn't leave... for what it's worth."

They continued walking, neither saying anything for a minute, letting the crisp wind swept across their faces. Natsu narrowed his eyes as his bangs fell into his face. He was close to asking one of his girl friends for a hair clip to pin them back until he got a haircut, but before he could let that thought carry on, he forced himself back to the present.

"I was kinda curious though," he started, deciding it was time to bring up what was really on his mind. He waited a moment, figuring out how to word it. "I wanted to know why you didn't come say hi this morning... when I was released."

When Lucy stopped, Natsu worried he had said the wrong thing. He stopped by her, watching as she stared at the ground. He wanted to be her friend, but sometimes she could be frustrating when she shut down. He had to remind himself it wasn't fair for him to be upset. She had been through a lot, and social interactions had proven to be difficult for her. Natsu waited for her to speak, but after a while, he realized she wasn't going to say a word.

Natsu leaned his weight to one foot, forcing a shrug as he swallowed his pride. He tried sounding nonchalant, but he couldn't tell if she was buying it or not, her head remaining down while he spoke. "You didn't have to come see me, so I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you thought. I just wanted you to know I missed ya when I got out. Thought we'd hang out since I've been gone for two days... That's all."

For a moment, Lucy said and did nothing, leading him to believe she didn't care about what he said. However, when she tipped her head up and met his gaze, he saw the confliction in her eyes. He wanted to ask what she was thinking, but she parted her lips, silencing him.

"We... we can hang out now?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but strong at the same time. To Natsu, he felt she was being sincere, and when she added, "Wh-what do you say?", he couldn't help but smile. He wished she had stuck around in the morning to see him, but he could see she was making an honest attempt to make up for it.

Natsu nodded, glad she hadn't taken what he said badly. "Yeah. I'd like that." He felt a sense of pride in her, surprised she was putting herself out there.  _'Maybe time away had been a good thing for her? It forced her to function without my help.'_

"We got some catching up we need to do." Before the words left Natsu's mouth, he remembered a certain feline waiting in their room. His eyes lit up as he grinned, pointing towards the school. "Plus, there's someone else we gotta hang out with too! He's been waiting in our room."

Lucy's eyes widened as her voice grew louder. "What? Who?"

"Happy!"

* * *

With all the emotional turmoil Lucy had put herself through that morning, she had forgotten one important detail about Natsu's release. If he was out of quarantine, that meant Happy was too.

Her lips parted, her emotions once again mixing as she sucked in her bottom lip. Guilt flooded her for forgetting something so crucial, but at the same time, she wanted to simply enjoy seeing Happy. She couldn't wait to wrap the cat in a hug and feel his soft purrs against her.

Wincing, Lucy released her lip, pain radiating from the cut she made that morning. She almost turned so Natsu wouldn't notice, but it was too late. She saw recognition flash in his eyes as they zeroed in on her lip, his brows furrowing before they flitted to hers. "What happened?"

Not a second went by before Natsu's eyes narrowed, his voice growing fierce. "Did someone do that?"

Natsu didn't bother concealing his anger, his right hand clenching into a fist, ready to knock some sense into whoever hurt his friend. However, his fist loosened when Lucy shook her head, her eyes filling with a sadness he couldn't understand.

"Accident," she whispered, her voice more guarded than it had been all morning.

Natsu's smile was long gone by that point, the need to protect his friend boiling in him. He wanted to demand she tell him what really happened, but he forced himself to let that emotion go. If Lucy didn't want to tell him, he couldn't make her. However, he asked again to be sure, not wanting someone to get away with hurting her.

"No one did that to you?"

She kept his gaze, her voice sure as she said, "It was an accident, that's all."

Natsu blinked, surprised by the way she spoke without hesitation. If he wasn't worried, he would have congratulated her on the progress, but instead, he softened his voice before saying, "Okay. Just please be more careful?"

He almost snorted at the advice seeing as he didn't take it himself most of the time. He was an adventurer by heart, always seeking his next thrill. Natsu thought everything was okay, but his comment made Lucy's eyes narrow, but not enough to alarm him.

 _'I don't need him telling me to be careful. I'm capable of taking care of myself just fine...'_ Lucy frowned, knowing that wasn't the complete truth. She hadn't shown Natsu much of that, relying on him for some of the most basic things.  _'I need to prove I'm okay by myself, then he'll— He'll... I don't know.'_

If Lucy had all the answers, she wouldn't be in the mess she was in the first place.

Accepting his words as nothing more than a friendly reminder had been hard to swallow, but she did. She didn't know if it was bad or not, but the more progress she made, the more annoyed she got with Natsu's treatment. He wasn't doing anything differently, but she wanted him to treat her like a normal adult, even if she rarely felt that way, even before the outbreak.

Turning eighteen hadn't made her feel like an adult, nor did nineteen or even twenty. She thought when she reached those ages, she would feel more mature, but her actions made her feel the opposite, like a girl pretending to be like the big kids.

The only solace she had before the outbreak was her friends saying the same thing, joking about being grown children trying to fake adultness when they had to. She figured it would all come to her naturally over time, but time had run out, and now she felt stuck where she was.

Well, stuck wasn't the best word to use, but for the time being, she couldn't come up with a better one.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, waving a hand in front of her face, worry growing in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lucy jolted, nodding too quickly. She felt panic rising in her chest, but she pushed it down. She had been doing pretty well considering the circumstances that morning, and she would be damned if she let it all go down the drain after one little fright.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes," Natsu said, causing Lucy's eyes to widened. Before she could say anything, Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just kidding. It was like a minute, maybe. Seriously though, are you okay?"

Natsu couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed a good, harmless teasing, and that light feeling in his chest only got better when Lucy didn't freak out on him for it.

She took a deep breath, her arms wrapping around her waist, but not as tightly as she did in the past. Lucy nodded, then looked towards the school. "Can we go?" she whispered, hoping they could see Happy soon. The little cat always had a way of bringing her comfort.

"Yeah, let's go." Natsu turned, the two heading towards the stairs that led out of the field. They were on the opposite side of the stadium, so it took a while to get to the exit.

No matter how many times Natsu walked past the middle bleachers, he always thought back to his Sophomore year when him and Gray pulled a prank on Lyon, the two giving Gray's adoptive brother a caramel onion after their school got a touchdown. Lyon had been so distracted he didn't notice Natsu or Gray's poorly concealed snickers as he bit into the onion.

Natsu smiled, remembering the way the two ran away when Lyon started chasing after them, screaming for them to pay for what they did. It had been too easy messing with him, but since the outbreak, pranks were scarce. Natsu understood why. It was harder to joke around when everything felt more serious, but sometimes they had fun, even if it was brief.

Lucy couldn't call the silence that lingered over her and Natsu awkward, but it wasn't comfortable. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to ask how Natsu was doing, and that only made her feel more guilty. He had seen her every day she was in quarantine, had been there when she got out and stayed with her that whole day.

She couldn't even manage to stick around to see Makarov release him, too scared she was imposing. Regret loomed over her as they walked, but there was nothing Lucy could do now, no way she could explain herself without sounding like she was throwing a pity party for herself. So, she remained silent, hoping the time they spent together now could somehow make up for her absence.

Natsu and Lucy stayed in their own heads as they made their way back to their room, Natsu reliving fond memories from his high school years while Lucy criticized herself for her actions. Lucy didn't let on to what she was thinking, her face blank as she berated herself.

That anger in herself doubled when they entered the school, the two running into Erza down one of the long halls. She smiled as she approached, a knife in the holster on her hip and her walkie talkie attached to the other. She nodded politely at them before her eyes set on Lucy. "Glad to see you again this morning. We missed you at Natsu's release."

 _'Missed you,'_  Lucy thought, hating that saying even more. It wasn't that Natsu or Erza legitimately missed her, they were just saying it.  _'No one would miss me if I left. They would all forget about me soon enough.'_

Lucy clenched her teeth, keeping herself from turning red. She gave a soft nod, merely acknowledging Erza's comment without answering. Luckily for her, Natsu stepped in, dismissing them by telling Erza they had to go check on Happy.

"Are you bringing him with you tonight to the party?" Erza asked as she began moving around them, her patrol not yet finished.

Natsu nodded, his smile turning toothy as he said, "Of course. I'm sure he's dying to see y'all."

"Good. We'll be happy to see him too. If I don't see you two again until dinner, have a good day."

"We will," Natsu said, radiating more confidence than Lucy could hope to feel. She envied his attitude towards life and the positive effect he seemed to have on people.

 _'Maybe I'll get better... Maybe I can't be like how I used to be, but I can try to be better than this.'_  Lucy's eyes fell as they continued making their way to their room, a single sentence bringing Lucy's mood down.  _'Anything's better than this.'_

It was only when they reached the stairs that a thought occurred to Lucy, the woman replaying Erza's words until her body stiffened.  _'Did Erza tell Natsu I was there this morning and left?'_  She hoped Erza and Gray kept their mouth shuts, but knowing how close Natsu was with his friends, she wouldn't be surprised if they ratted her out.

All of Lucy's self-doubts, all of her insecurities seemed to fade away for a few blissful seconds when they reached their door, Natsu unlocking it before opening it wide. He let her in first, Lucy's eyes brightening when she saw that fluff of blue sitting on the desk, Happy's back facing them as his head turned to see who was at the door.

The cat stood, his tail flickering before he let out a loud meow, greeting his roommates before padding his way towards them. Before he could jump off the desk, Lucy was scooping him up, holding the feline close to her chest. Happy relished in the warmth, soaking up her attention like it was the source of life.

Lucy buried her nose in Happy's fur, only to pull back when she smelled him. He needed a bath, but that didn't stop her from holding him, Lucy sitting down at the chair so she could pet him while he stayed in her lap.

Natsu watched their moment before closing the door, locking it so no one could disturb them. He automatically went to his bookcase to grab a cigarette, only to remember he was out.

He couldn't fight the small frown that took over, wishing he had at least one cigarette after that long morning. He had panicked and worried, all because Lucy hadn't shown up for him.

To be fair, he hadn't asked her to come, but he thought it would have been something she did anyway. Gray said she was in the annex right before his release, so why, why couldn't she stick around and see him get set free?

Natsu gave Lucy a few carefree minutes with Happy before taking a seat at the desk, keeping himself perpendicular to her. He figured it would be easier if she wasn't forced to make eye contact with him, hoping that would get her to talk more freely.

When he cleared his throat, Lucy looked up, her eyes softened and her body relaxed. That made Natsu hesitate to speak, wondering if maybe he should let sleeping dogs lie. However, Natsu had a burning curiosity, one that would only be soothed by Lucy's explanation, if she provided one.

"I just... I was wondering why you didn't come this morning?"

Lucy's expression changed as she processed his words, guilt flashing in her eyes before she looked away. She didn't release Happy, holding him closer, more out of comfort than anything else. She didn't say anything, forcing Natsu to reveal what he had been keeping to himself.

"Gray already told me he saw you there, but you took off. Why?"

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, but that wasn't what Natsu wanted to hear.

He shook his head, trying to keep his voice soft but firm. "I'm not looking for an apology, just an explanation. Why didn't you show? I promise I won't be mad. I just wanna know."

He would accept anything at that point, as long as it was the truth. Maybe she didn't care he was getting out today, and if that was the case, he wanted to know. He thought Lucy knew where he stood with their friendship, but Natsu was starting to wonder if he misjudged where she stood.

Maybe friends meant something else to her. Maybe she wasn't the kind of person to stand through the good times and bad. He just wanted to know, that way he could adjust how he behaved around her if needed. He didn't want to put more into the friendship if she didn't care, but part of Natsu suspected she did care, she just didn't know how to show it.

 _'Or maybe I'm just hoping too much.'_  It seemed like he did more hoping that one person should, but sometimes that was all he had to rely on.

"Lucy, I don't wanna make things weird or anything. Just, just let me know, please?" Natsu pulled his legs up, sitting crisscross in his chair. He pointed himself at Lucy, but she didn't turn his way, instead staying in her seat while keeping her mouth shut. He was about to ask again, but her eyes flitted to his for a second, cutting him off.

"Honestly?"

Her voice was soft, but emotionless, almost dull as her eyes found Happy. She stayed quiet for too long, prompting Natsu to whisper, "Yeah, honestly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you noticed, but I switched POVs a few times in this chapter. The next chapter will be the same, a mixture of Natsu and Lucy's POVs. Dunno how often I'll do that, but I needed to get their stories out without adding twice the chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you!!!
> 
> Without any further ado, thank you for all your support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Bmarvels, Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, Kar, Liss4D, lestarrypo(x2), YoPeople, and Mixittle!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Two


	30. Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Two

**Chapter Thirty: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Two**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Morning)_

"Lucy, I don't wanna make things weird or anything. Just, just let me know, please?"

"Honestly?"

Her voice was soft, but emotionless, almost dull as her eyes found Happy. She stayed quiet for too long, prompting Natsu to whisper, "Yeah, honestly."

Lucy took a few deep breaths, her eyes glazed over before she sighed. She shook her head, as if having a fight with her mind before she was able to speak. "I... Sometimes, I feel... unwelcome... Like, I'm... I'm imposing."

Her words sank in as Natsu stared, his first instinct being to argue with her. He had tried to make her feel welcome, but then he realized he wasn't the only person she talked to. There were others at the base, and he hadn't witnessed every moment she had been through since arriving at Fairy Tail.

"Who?" he whispered, a frown weighing down on him. "Who made you feel that way?" He tried but failed to keep the accusation out of his voice. Lucy must have sensed it, the woman tensing before turning her head further away from him.

"I'm... I'm not saying a-anyone did," she mumbled, one arm wrapping around Happy while her other hand went to her chest, lightly setting her fingers over the hoodie. "Just... sometimes I don't feel... like I... I belong..." Her voice grew quiet, causing Natsu to strain his ears to hear. "Like I'm imposing, and I don't want to feel like that... not again. So, I left..."

"Lucy," Natsu started, but he was cut off when she shook her head.

She didn't want sympathy, she just wanted to be heard. "I... I know I don't have a... a strong grip on my emotions," she forced out, resisting the urge to quiet down. She pushed through, her chest burning with an emotion she couldn't place, but she knew it was fueling her voice and courage, even if it was fleeting. "I don't know why, but my brain is... it's playing tricks on me, making me think things that aren't happening, and I..."

Lucy had to let Happy go when he started squirming, her arms coiling around her body as she curled in on herself, still refusing to meet Natsu's eyes. However, instead of shutting down, she continued, though she sounded like she would rather not say what was on her mind. "It... it happens a lot, and... I don't know. I just don't feel welcome most of the time, that's all."

Natsu wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous, but he kept his mouth sealed, knowing this was one of those times Erza was telling him about. Sometimes he spoke before he thought, and that lead to rubbing people the wrong way. Instead he listened to what she was saying, trying to put himself into her shoes.

Lucy was in a place where she didn't know many people, and the people she did know she had trouble communicating to. He was sure she had most of her conversations with him, but even those were sometimes hard on her. He could see how she felt like an outsider, how merely being near people could seem imposing.

It was still ridiculous, but he understood where she was coming from.

"You're welcome to hang out with me, and see me," he said, scooting his chair closer to her. He had an urge to touch her shoulder to get more of her attention, but he held back, knowing touch might upset her. He thought back to when she asked for a hug, making him wonder if it might help, but ultimately he dismissed the thought. Now didn't seem right.

"I wanted you there," Natsu said softer, hoping she was listening. She wouldn't look his way, her body stiff except for the tremble in her bottom lip. He could see her holding herself in, trying to contain the emotions and thoughts coursing through her. The only thing he could do was talk to her, to convince her she wasn't unwelcome.

"I'm not mad at you for not showing, but I was sad I didn't see you... You're my friend, Lucy. It may be hard to believe, but," he paused, feeling the slight heat surface on his face from embarrassment. Once again, Natsu wasn't the best when it came to sharing his feelings. "I like having you around. You're good company."

She wasn't good company when they first met, Natsu feeling like he was talking to a brick wall half the time, but Lucy had opened up a bit, let him see there was more beneath the surface. She was a nice girl, and he just wanted that part of her to outshine the darkness that lingered in her. It wasn't her fault it was there, but she would need to work hard to expel it, to overcome the horror that happened to her.

It wouldn't be easy, and it wouldn't happen overnight, but he knew she could pull through. She just had to believe in herself.

"Even when you have a bad day it doesn't mean I don't wanna be your friend. If anything you can tell me what's bothering you and I can try to help." He shrugged, giving her a sigh. "Or maybe you can just vent to me or sit here quietly. Whatever works for you. I just... I want you to know you're not unwelcome. I know my friends feel the same way too."

He wasn't as confident with that last part as he was with the others, but he still said it. He knew his friends, knew they were good, kind people. They wouldn't be mean to Lucy for no reason, and he hoped she started seeing that soon, especially since he wanted them all to hang out tonight.

It would be good for them all to have more friends. The world was dark and dreary, and they needed more joy in life.

"I promise you, I want you around. Okay?"

Despite every effort Lucy tried, she couldn't stop the tears from slowly trailing down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth, but it didn't help, only making the emotions she held in that much more violent.

She gasped, the sound turning into a sob halfway through. Lucy shook her head, not wanting to cry. She was so sick of feeling sorry for herself, but it was easier to give in than fight.

"You're not imposing. We're friends, alright?" Natsu whispered, his words only making her feel worse.

She didn't mean to make him try so hard. He was working on comforting her when she should have been there when he needed comfort. He was locked away and she couldn't even muster a word to say to him, then she took off when he was finally set free. Lucy didn't feel she deserved to be his friend, but here he was, opening himself up to her anyway.

Lucy took a shaking breath, her vision blurry as she blinked the tears away. She hadn't started crying past the point of stopping, her throat feeling tight as she rubbed at her face. She wished Happy hadn't left, wanting something to hold on to. She held herself, knowing at the end of the day, she had to be there for herself. She couldn't rely on Natsu forever, but he hadn't cast her away, hadn't told her she needed to change or he would split. He was offering her his friendship, and she knew better than to refuse that.

Lucy turned towards him, her frame shaking as she suppressed her crying. She had long lost track of how many times she had cried in the last year. The whole year seemed to shit on her, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop despite the year coming to an end.

 _'This hasn't been my lowest point,'_  Lucy thought, that alone perking her up. She dried her tears, reminding herself she had been in far worse situations. Talking with Natsu didn't come close to that. In fact, it was the opposite. She liked spending time with him, it was only her mind keeping her from enjoying what was left of her life.

She was alive, safe and somewhat sound at Fairy Tail. Sure, it was cold and dark, but that didn't stop her heart from feeling warm, knowing she had made some friends since being there.

Natsu, Happy, Yukino, Levy, Wendy, and Grandeeney. They were her friends, and if she could get better, there was a good chance she could make more.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" Natsu asked, trying to cheer Lucy up. He stood when she nodded, getting the pitcher and a glass before pouring her some water. He set it on the desk when he was done, taking his seat while waiting for her to drink.

He would have to go get more water soon, the pitcher almost empty. He doubted Lucy went to get more while he was gone, but he was happy she hadn't run out. He imagined it would be tougher on her if she was alone with nothing to drink for a few days.

"How was being by yourself?" Natsu asked, quickly adding, "While I was gone?" He didn't want her thinking he was talking about when she was in that basement or something else, wanting to stay away from that time in her life. She had already cried once today. He didn't want her to do it again.

Lucy didn't respond right away, her eyes flitting around the table before reaching Natsu's face. He didn't push, letting her think of her answer in peace. "It... was okay... I guess."

Natsu nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Fair enough." He leaned back in his chair, trying but failing to get comfortable. "I was bored as fuck in there."

He wasn't sure he saw right, but he swore Lucy cracked a tiny smile before it disappeared, her voice less strained as she whispered, "Yeah, I was too."

Natsu felt a connection between them then. They both had that shared experience, no matter how ridiculous and stupid. They had been locked up and survived, only to come out on top. Neither of them were sick, and they proved it to everyone.

"So, did you do anything besides work, eat, and sleep?" He tested the waters, seeing if she was in the mood for conversation. If he sensed she wasn't, he would back off, but he hoped she was good. He had been bored senseless for two days, and some conversation, no matter how light, sounded good to him.

"I read," Lucy supplied, her hand slipping into the pocket on the hoodie she wore before pulling out his phone. "And watched... some TV."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu eyed the phone, wishing he had it when he was locked up. The time would have passed easier, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "What were you watching?"

"'The Walking Dead'," Lucy answered, surprising Natsu.

His eyes widened, worried the show would have scared her. When he asked, Lucy shook her head, her tears gone but her eyes still watery. "No, it was okay... The... the second episode was gross."

Lucy shivered, the action making Natsu smile inwardly. She looked silly, but he liked that she felt comfortable enough to show such a strong reaction to him. "With the guts."

"Oh, when they cover themselves in guts to hide from the zombies in plain sight?" Natsu furrowed his brows, thinking back to when the outbreak first started. "I asked if we should try that, but no one wants to risk it. We don't know all the ways the virus thing spreads, and we don't wanna get infected on accident."

As an afterthought, Natsu added, "Or on purpose." He chuckled, moving on. "I have thought of some things I think would help. Do you wanna hear them?"

Once Lucy nodded, Natsu started listing them off. "Spray painting their eyes with black paint. I mean, think about it. Wouldn't that make them blind? Then it'd be easier to get away from them. I mean, we'd have to be pretty close to spray them, and they might still be able to track us down by hearing or smelling, but you gotta admit, sight plays a huge role in how they hunt us."

Natsu paused, his lips twisting as he thought. "Is 'hunt' the right word? It doesn't seem like they're  _looking_  for humans. They just stumble upon them and decide, yeah, I think that'd make a great meal. Let's take a bite and find out. I also—"

Natsu's voice cut out when he heard a sound from Lucy he never thought he'd hear. She laughed, her hand flying over her mouth quickly as if that would stop him from hearing it. Her eyes were wide, her pale skin turning red as she cleared her throat, trying to hide her reaction.

He didn't know how to respond. As much as he wanted to bring it up, Natsu forced himself to stay silent, knowing it would only make her uncomfortable if he addressed it. He was about to carry on with what he was saying and blaze over it, but he changed his mind, deciding it was worth the risk. Lucy needed to know she deserved to be happy, and there was no reason to punish herself because of a little laugh.

"It's okay to laugh," he said, his tone cautious. Natsu offered her a warm smile, hoping she believed him. "I know life kinda sucks right now, but there's no reason we gotta be serious all the time. What's the point in surviving if we're not living?"

Lucy's eyes fell to the table, but she didn't pull away from him, only staying silent as his words soaked in. She understood where he was coming from, but it was hard. She didn't want to give too much of herself away, scared it would make her vulnerable. The thought was silly, considering she already felt and looked vulnerable without trying.

 _'I can afford a laugh or two,'_  Lucy thought, knowing she had to get out of her comfort zone if she ever wanted to heal. The longer she confined herself to her safety bubble, the longer it would take for her to get better.

Lucy slowly nodded, her hand dropping to her lap as she looked towards Natsu. She kept her eyes on his chest, deeming that good enough. He seemed to think so too, scooting his chair closer to the table as he continued with his ideas, not bringing up Lucy's laugh again for the remainder of the conversation.

She appreciated it, finding it easier to relax around Natsu since he didn't criticize or drag on the fact that she let a laugh out on accident. For the first time, Lucy realized Natsu was actually pretty funny, even if some of the things he said were utter nonsense.

Like his idea to make zombies like horses.

"And then we can put them to work. They'll pull on their leases to get to the humans and pull our stuff so we don't have to. Then, when we get to our destination, we'll just, I dunno, kill them? Nah, maybe we can keep them around just in case we need to move again."

Natsu almost frowned before another idea popped into his head. "OH! I know, we can get them masks so they can't bite us, and maybe those oversized mittens so they can't scratch! It'll be perfect! Have you ever seen those masks people who do kendo wear? They have these bar things on them. I bet I can find a book in the library about it. There's a kendo place in Magnolia. Erza used to train with them for a few years, so she knows where it's at. I bet we can lift some masks from there, hit a department store and get some leases, collars, and mittens, then we can use zombies to move our shit. We wouldn't need to worry when we run outta gas."

Natsu grinned, feeling proud of himself for coming up with that idea. "I'll tell Gramps next time I see him," he said, getting up to grab his notebook to write the idea down before he forgot. It would save the survivor's energy while also keeping them safe. "Maybe we should find a way to secure the mask so there's no chance it'll slip off. We can tie rope around their neck pieces... Maybe put duct tape around their wrists too... Oh! We could always just duct tape their whole hands! Maybe even their mouths too for added protection! That'll work!"

Lucy had her lips pressed into a tight line, debating if she should add to his insane idea or not. She decided to offer her idea, even if it only encouraged him. "Maybe... you should find a way to brake..."

When Natsu gave her a questioning glance, she added, "When you stop, that way the zombies... don't wander off and pull your stuff... You can, use like an anchor, or something... Maybe? I don't know."

Natsu's eyes lit up before he nodded, giving Lucy a thumbs up. "Great idea! I'll add it." He sat crisscrossed on his bed, jotting down everything that came to mind. Even if there was a good chance Makarov would shoot down the idea, he had a feeling it might come in handy at some point.

He already had a few ideas written down before today, mostly having to do with the fireworks they had. Since the outbreak happened a few days after the Fourth of July, there were many firework stands still open filled with supplies. They had raided one stand, but he knew there were more throughout Magnolia.

Not only that, his supply of fireworks was on the base, unused since their campsite didn't allow fireworks that year. Makarov didn't let Natsu keep them in his room since they could be dangerous, but even their leader realized their potential, storing the fireworks in case they came in handy.

Before Natsu knew it, he was filling up page after page of ideas to use the zombies for their own benefit, as well as ways to make it easier to kill the walking dead. Between some pages, Natsu flipped back to where he wrote his journal, writing down how bored he was the past two days to catch up. He wanted to keep a record of what happened after the outbreak, even if it was vague or short sometimes.

Lucy watched Natsu go, her eyes wide as he didn't take a break. She thought about grabbing her own notebook to write, but she wasn't feeling in the mood. Instead, Lucy went over to the corner of the room to grab Happy, noticing Natsu in his own little world. She blinked when she saw his brows furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out as he wrote, his concentration strong.

Lucy bit back a flush as she thought about how strong Natsu was in other areas. Sure, when he found her in that basement, she had been lighter than she was now, but she could still feel his strength when he carried her to his truck. Her eyes flitted to his arms without her consent, transfixed on the toned muscles beneath that deep tan.

She forced her eyes closed for a long moment when she realized she was staring, her inner demons telling her she had no right to look at him that way. He was kind enough to be her friend. She didn't deserve anything more from him. Not only that, she didn't think she could handle a relationship now even if one was presenting itself to her.

Besides, she didn't like Natsu like that. His physical appearance was nice, but that didn't mean she wanted to be with him. He wasn't the kind of guy she went for.

_'Then again, those guys never worked out in the end... Maybe I should have broadened the type of guys I dated?'_

Instead of focusing on her thoughts about Natsu, Lucy went back to thinking about past boyfriends, comparing them with each other. She definitely had a type, flirty guys with more confidence than they knew what to do with. They were also gentlemanly, courting her in the way her father treated her mother. She liked the attention at first, but she always grew bored with them, finding them dull when there was no one around they wanted to impress. Most of them didn't last too long, and the ones that did usually ended badly, especially the last guy she was with.

 _'I was too naive,'_ Lucy thought, sitting on her bed so she could cuddle with Happy. Her mind drifted to Happy's blue coat, her nose wrinkling at his smell. While Natsu continued writing, Lucy went to grab a towel and the pitcher of water, getting the towel wet before giving Happy a wipe down.

The cat was not pleased by this, squirming to get away from her grasp. She barely managed to get Happy's front half before sighing, the urge to give up rearing its ugly head. However, before she let go of the stubborn cat, two large hands joined hers, holding Happy's sides to keep him still.

Lucy didn't jolt when Natsu helped her, hearing him approach a few seconds before she saw him. She nodded, accepting his help before giving Happy a better bath. She made sure to get his paws and legs, knowing they were worse than his back. Happy relaxed when Lucy finished with his tail, Natsu's cooing keeping Happy calm.

When the task was done, Lucy and Natsu released him, watching as he scurried his way to the windowsill to get away from them. Lucy smothered a smile, her eyes flashing to Natsu's to see him shaking his head as he sighed.

"Well, maybe now he'll smell better," he said, looking down at her before grinning. "Thanks for that by the way. I wanted to do it but forgot." He grabbed the towel from her, tossing it in the dirty clothes pile. He had plans to wash his own clothes soon, using rain water and body wash. It seemed easier to throw the clothes out, but he didn't want to be wasteful. Besides, some of those shirts he got before the outbreak, and he wanted to hold onto them for as long as possible, even if most of them had stains and holes in them now.

Natsu rummaged through his clothes, pulling out one shirt he loved in particular. His finger went through the small hole on the shoulder, but he didn't bother feeling bad. Just like the shirt, he had survived, and he would be damned if he gave up his stuff so easily.

His friends liked to tease him and call him a hoarder from time to time, but the truth was Natsu loved collecting things, especially those with sentimental value to him. It was why he couldn't bring himself to throw away anything that reminded him of his life before this, even if it made his bookcase more cluttered than Lucy's.

Natsu cast a glance over his shoulder, surprised when he caught Lucy staring at him, her brows pinched together as she tried to see what he was doing. He didn't tease her when he caught her, instead turning so she could see the article of clothing.

"Be honest, were you the type of person who bought clothes with holes already in them?" He wiggled his finger at her, hoping to get her to smile again. She didn't, instead his words having the opposite effect.

Lucy's eyes rounded for a second before she opened her mouth, her voice defensive as she said, "And what if I was?"

He grinned, liking the push back. Natsu shrugged, tossing the shirt back into the pile before dusting off his hands on his pants, as if they were dirty. "Nothing, just curious. It just always confused me. Couldn't figure out why people spent more money for stuff that looked damaged."

"Maybe..." Lucy started, unsure if she should say anything. It bordered on revealing more about herself, but she figured it wouldn't hurt now. It wasn't as if her family's fortune could do anything for her. He didn't even know her last name, so there was no chance he would see her differently, right?

"Maybe I had the money... to spend on nice clothes," she whispered, her hands falling to the pants she wore now. Truthfully, she had been a tad superficial sometimes, caring far too much about name brands than comfort. There were days when she would simply wear a shirt and jeans, but they always had some designer's name on it, even if she didn't need those things.

 _'I was too caught up in brands too... Maybe I wasn't that great before this either?'_  Lucy frowned, wishing she could go back and knock some sense into her earlier self. She wished she had spent more time forging stronger friendships and partying less.

But what could she say? She was enjoying her youth, living life to the fullest before life started shitting on her.

Lucy thought Natsu could tease her again, ready to fire off with something of his own. However, his smile faded, Natsu's eyes fixed on hers for a few seconds before he looked away, nodding. He retreated back to his bed, his good mood gone, as if it were never there. "Well, good for you."

Lucy's shoulders fell, her chest feeling heavier as she saw Natsu grab his notebook again. Instead of jotting down stuff like his life depended on it, Natsu slowly dragged the pen against paper, his eyes dull as he leaned against the wall.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, wondering what caused his change in mood. She walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge while facing him. A sickening feeling took over her heart, her arms feeling numb as she looked at him, wondering why he looked upset. "Did... did I say something, wrong?"

Natsu looked up, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't recognize before his brows raised. "Oh, no." He shook his head, but Lucy was unconvinced. "I just... Nothing."

Lucy bit her lip, wanting to stay quiet, but she couldn't. He looked torn up about something, and she knew she had caused it, even if she wasn't aware how. She couldn't see how things had changed so fast, and if she didn't press for answers, she was never going to know.

"Please?" she whispered, causing him to part his lips.

He kept her gaze for a long moment before pulling his legs up, resting his notebook on them while keeping her gaze, his tone not as confident as he had been earlier. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Natsu blinked, realizing how stupid that sounded. He wanted Lucy to laugh, to be happy, but not at his expense. He waited until she nodded, taking in a subtle breath before sighing. "I... I kinda thought the ripped jeans look was... cool, but..."

A strange feeling surfaced in Natsu's torso, his stomach threatening to turn as he thought back to when he was in high school and first asked Igneel for money to buy new clothes. He remembered being excited when they went to the mall, only to have disappointment take over when Igneel told him they couldn't afford the designer ripped jeans, that he would have to settle for the normal kind at department stores.

Since then, he hadn't asked Igneel for anything like that again, but part of him envied the kids who got to get the name brand clothes, the kids who had parents who didn't worry about money.

It was something Natsu didn't like sharing, reminding him how ungrateful he felt back then. Every time he felt envious of another kid's clothes or stuff, he reminded himself he should be lucky he even had parents to begin with. They had went out of their way to adopt him, and here he was wishing he had better stuff. It always made Natsu feel guilty, even thinking about it now. He almost didn't tell Lucy what was on his mind, but he swallowed down the ill feelings, deciding it wouldn't hurt to let her in, just a little.

"I... I told you I was adopted, right?"

Lucy nodded, remembering when Natsu spoke about his father, Igneel. He had described the type of man he was, how him and his wife adopted both Natsu and Zeref. Lucy couldn't help but think he was an admirable man, even if she thought she had never met him before.

"What... about it?"

Natsu frowned, hoping Lucy wouldn't think he was ungrateful either. He paused before telling her the story, leaving out some of the details about how bad he felt when Igneel told him no to the ripped jeans. "We just, we couldn't afford clothes like that. I mean, it's fine. I was still clothed, but part of me wanted more... When I got my first job, that's what I did when I made enough money. I bought myself a pair of the jeans I always wanted, and it felt pretty damn good."

He almost groaned, thinking how stupid that sounded. "I know it was just a pair of dumb jeans, but I think I liked them better when I earned them. Of course, by the time I got them  _everyone_  already had a pair of their own, so it wasn't as cool, but I guess that's okay."

Natsu managed a small smile, his eyes flashing to Lucy. "You ever wish you could go back and throttle your past self?"

"Yes." Lucy didn't hesitate, causing Natsu's eyes to widen. He was about to ask if she had a certain instance in mind, but he kept his mouth shut, deciding she would offer that information if she wanted.

When she said nothing else, he nodded, deciding it was enough. They weren't playing a game where they swapped personal stories, and he wouldn't force her to tell. However, he did hope she wasn't beating herself up over whatever happened.  _'It couldn't have been that bad, right?'_

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, breaking Natsu's thoughts.

He gave her a confused look, cocking his head as he waited for some kind of explanation. From what he could tell, she had nothing to be sorry for, unaware that his story gave her some unneeded guilt.

"I... I didn't appreciate... what I had," Lucy started, her voice hesitant to keep herself composed. "I... I should have been more... more grateful, but I wasn't." While Lucy didn't think money was everything growing up, she also never wondered what it felt like to need material things.

Anything she wanted, her parents got for her, and sometimes they gave her more than she wanted. She was well off, but she didn't take the time to be thankful for everything she had like she should have.

Knowing there were people out there who missed out on things they wanted, even trivial things like a certain type of clothing, made her wish she could go back and change things about herself.

 _'I wasn't all bad,'_  Lucy reminded herself, remembering the times she volunteered with her friends for school fundraisers, or decided to stay in her room and study instead of join in the partying. Sure, she went to a few too many parties, and she did a few things she wasn't proud of, but she didn't consider herself a bad person.

She was just young and carefree, something she wished she could feel again, even for just a minute.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Natsu said dryly, his words making Lucy shake her head.

"I... I didn't say that." She frowned, not wanting him to think she pitied him. She didn't, not once. After everything she went through, she knew the type of clothes she wore didn't matter. Money didn't matter. The only things that truly mattered were friends and family, and keeping a will to survive. "I don't feel, sorry for you. Just, sorry you felt, that way..."

Natsu realized his mistake as soon as he heard Lucy say his words back to him. His eyes widened, ready to tell her she misunderstood, but he let it go. Instead of worrying about that, Natsu offered her a small smile as he nodded. "I get it. Still, no apology needed. I'm better now, really."

It was true. Natsu didn't like thinking about bad things, so he kept those memories further down. Most of the time, he never thought about things he missed out on, deciding instead to focus on the things he did get to do. He had lots of friends and a mountain of good times he shared with them. He wouldn't trade any of that for all the designer clothes in the world.

Deciding to take his mind off it, Natsu forced a smile on his face. "Do you wanna play Pokémon?" He had written all he wanted to write for the day, his ideas safe so he wouldn't forget.

Lucy bit her inner cheek, summoning the courage to turn him down. "Actually, I..." She closed her mouth, feeling that earlier guilt for not seeing him when he was locked up come back. Her book would be there later. She could suck it up and play the game with him for a while if that was what he wanted to do. Besides, she liked playing, she just loved reading more.

"Sure," she whispered, unknowingly slipping her disappointment into her tone.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, his fake smile fading as he cocked his head.

Lucy shook her head, swallowing before saying, "Nothing. Let's play."

He wasn't buying that nothing was wrong, seeing it written on her face. He almost let it slide, but decided against it. "You can tell me what's wrong. I won't be mad. If you don't wanna play that's fine with me. I was just trying to find something to do, that's all."

Lucy nodded to herself, believing he wouldn't be upset if she told him the truth. "I... I was kind of wanting to read my book."

"Oh, yeah." Natsu blinked, surprised yet oddly happy she said what she wanted to do. It was another step in the right direction, Lucy's progress growing stronger. He was sad he wouldn't get to play with her, but he could get over it. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, not wanting him to be bored. She supposed she could read the book out loud for him. It would help her with her speech and let him get some entertainment, but she read so much faster on her own, and she didn't want to fumble through the lines at the moment.

Natsu nodded before standing, stretching his arms and legs. "Yup. Besides, there's something I gotta take care of anyways."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, eyes following him when he headed towards his bags.

Natsu rifled through them, finding the package of toy bullets for Asuka's gun. He thought he gave her the last package already, but a few days ago when he was looking through his stuff, he found it. The deal was already in place with Bisca, all he had to do was deliver the goods.

"I shouldn't be gone long. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Natsu swore he saw her eyes narrow and her cheek twitch, but he couldn't be sure since he was across the room. He blinked, only positive of one thing. Lucy took a deep breath before she answered, sounding slightly annoyed. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Natsu whispered, wondering if he was seeing and hearing things. He doubted Lucy was actually annoyed at him. If anything, he just caught her by surprise. He dismissed the thought, giving her a wave before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

Natsu went to Levy's room first, not needing to knock since their door was propped open. He saw Levy and Cana rearranging their room, setting out sleeping bags to act as cushions for tonight.

Natsu cleared his throat, catching both girls' attention. Cana was the first to look up, smiling when she saw who it was. She dropped what she was doing, strolling up to Natsu before giving him a hug. "Look who made it out alive."

Natsu chuckled, opening up to accept a hug from Levy, who was following behind. He gave them both a squeeze, once again happy to be out of quarantine. It was too lonely in there.

When they pulled away, Levy tried apologizing for them not being there that morning, but he waved it off, saying it was alright. He figured they were busy setting up anyway, and he didn't question if they cared about him or not.

The only person he had questioned was Lucy, and he was glad they had a chance to talk about it, easing his nerves.

"What's that for?" Cana asked, her eyes on the toy in his hand before she raised a brow.

"Asuka," Natsu said, following them into their room. "You guys still getting ready for tonight?"

Levy nodded, shifting the sleeping bags around to make a large circle. "There's supposed to be more people coming than we thought. I hope this is enough."

"I got my sleeping bag," Natsu said, stopping a few feet in front of Levy. "Want me to bring it with me tonight?"

"That would help." Levy nodded, pushing her bangs out of her hair before smiling up at him. "What brings you here now? Did you want to help set up?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind," Natsu started, seeing the confusion slip over Levy's face. Cana looked over, clearly interested in what he was about to say.

"What's that?"

"I have a favor to ask. I need to get Lucy out of the room until tonight, and I was wondering if she could hang out here?"

"You know the party isn't going to start for a few hours," Cana said, giving him a wary look. "I don't think she'll be okay with staying here with me that long if you're not here too."

Natsu nodded, his smile dropping a bit before his eyes flashed to Levy. "Levy'll be here, so that should be enough to calm her down... I think."

When Cana frowned at his answer, Natsu sighed, knowing he was in a tough spot. He didn't want to get Cana's hopes up, but she had hurt Lucy, whether it was intentional or not. Groping Lucy's breasts had crossed a major line with his roommate, and he didn't want to sugarcoat anything. "She'll probably come around eventually. She's just gotta keep seeing you're not a threat or anything."

"I've been doing that though," Cana urged, her hands resting on her hips. "I haven't even touched her since that one time, and I barely speak to her. What's a girl gotta do to get some forgiveness?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Natsu's shoulders fell at the admission, wishing he had more answers. "But I don't think she's going to hold a grudge against you. She just has to get more used to you. Hey, maybe having her here would actually help?" he asked, shrugging. "Maybe, I dunno, just try talking to her about something."

"It's true," Levy said, gaining both of their attentions. "I started talking to Lucy about books and eventually she kind of started talking back. She's getting a little better." She gave them an awkward smile. "At least she doesn't flinch anymore around me."

"That's... something," Cana said, looking unconvinced.

"Look, I just need her out of the room for a while." Natsu needed them to agree, otherwise he couldn't pull off his surprise. He didn't know who else would agree to look after Lucy while he set it up, and he wanted to have it done by the time they got back from the party tonight.

"Why?" Cana asked, giving him a wink. Her words sounded teasing, but her voice still held that discouraged tone, letting him know she was trying to get over their conversation in the only way she knew best. Playing. "You got a girl coming over?"

As if it were true, Levy perked up, ready to hear the juicy details. Natsu laughed, shaking his head at their silliness. "No. I'm gonna work on a surprise for Lucy and I don't want her to see it before it's ready. That's all."

Levy's eager smile started to fade before she cocked her head. "What's the surprise?"

As soon as Natsu got done explaining what he wanted to do for Lucy, Levy was sporting a huge grin. "Really? That's so sweet!"

Natsu furrowed his brows before shaking his head. "It's not  _sweet_. It's just something I think she'd like."

"Dude. That's basically the definition of sweet." Cana laughed, enjoying a good tease. "I know I'd go head over heels if someone did that shit for me. What are you tryin' to do lover boy, make her fall for ya?"

While Natsu knew his friends were kidding, he couldn't stop the slight blush from surfacing on his face. He grumbled under his breath, glaring at them as they chuckled at his reaction. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah, we can help." Levy looked at her watch before tilting her head side to side, thinking to herself. "How about I go get her in... thirty minutes? Will that be good?"

"I don't think it'll take me too long to set up," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "So if it's a little later than that it'll be fine. I think I just need an hour tops, plus I think it'll be easier keeping her busy if you only gotta do it for an hour."

"True. I guess I can get her about an hour before dinner. Would that work?"

Natsu nodded, happy his plans were moving forward. Levy pressed her lips into a thin line, crossing her arms over her stomach as she mumbled, "I didn't get anything for Lucy..." She smiled, glancing back up at Natsu. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Since you're going to the old astronomy room anyways to get that book, can you grab one of the telescopes too, but say it's from me?"

"And me," Cana butted in, grinning.

If Natsu wasn't juggling so many tasks in his head, he would have laughed at the eagerness on Cana's face, but he kept quiet. "Yeah, I can do that. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think we're all good. I'll get the sleeping bag when I pick up Lucy later."

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu said his goodbyes before leaving their room, his next destination being Bisca and Alzack's room.

Natsu knocked on the door once he arrived, waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open a moment later, Alzack nodding before stepping deeper into the room. "Bisca said you'd be stopping by."

Natsu followed him in, taking a quick look around before watching Alzack grab two packages out of a cabinet. He wished he had cabinets in his room. Those would come in handy, but he supposed his bookcases were good too.

"Are they still at breakfast?" Natsu asked, looking at his watch before dismissing the idea. It was well past breakfast time.

"Nah, they went for a walk." Alzack turned and laughed. "We're trying to tire her out so she goes to sleep on time. Last night she stayed up late waiting for Santa, so she's been trying to sleep in this morning."

"Ah, so you figure if you keep her up she won't be up all night tonight?" Natsu guessed, earning a nod.

"That's the plan anyways. I think we're more tired than she is." Alzack sighed before holding out the items for Natsu.

He handed Alzack the toy bullets, pocketing the things he received. "A toy for a toy, huh?" Natsu chuckled, hoping Lucy would like them. He almost frowned when he thought about what Cana and Levy were implying, knowing Lucy wouldn't think he was trying to... to...

Well, Natsu wasn't exactly sure what she would think. He hadn't thought past surprising Lucy.  _'Would she think it's a romantic gesture? Surely not... It's just a gift, that's all.'_

He hoped Lucy would see it that way, otherwise he would have a harder time getting her to trust him. He wasn't interested in being anything more than friends with her, but he felt like she knew it. Lucy didn't seem like the kind of person who was looking for a relationship right now, and honestly, he wasn't either.

There was already enough stuff going on, like trying to survive and make the most out of life while they were still breathing.

_'Wouldn't that mean I need to seize the day, or whatever crap Levy was always saying. Shouldn't I be trying to find what Alzack and Bisca have? What Erza and Jellal had?'_

Natsu dismissed the thought, deciding he was better off focusing on himself and his friends. He didn't need someone to give his heart too. He had his friends, and that was enough for him.

"You gonna hang out in the arena tonight?" Alzack asked, thankfully breaking Natsu out of his thoughts. "We're going with Asuka. I guess most of the kids'll be there to hang out."

Natsu shook his head, a smile curving his lips. "I'mma be hanging out with some friends tonight. We're gonna play games and stuff."

"That sounds fun too." Alzack held out his hand, waiting for Natsu to shake it. "Hope you have fun. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Natsu released Alzack's hand, giving the man a final wave before leaving his room. He was almost done with his tasks, then he could relax until it was time to set up his room.

Natsu went to the Astronomy room next, needing to go downstairs for that. He knew Hisui lived in that room along with her boyfriend, Arcadios. Arcadios was one of the gate guards while Hisui was a water gatherer. However, before that, she was the daughter of their town's mayor, who unfortunately died when the outbreak first started.

He hesitated before knocking on the door, unsure if anyone was home. It was Hisui who answered, her bright smile dropped once she saw who was at the door. "Oh," she whispered, her shoulders falling as she sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Uh, sorry?" Natsu didn't know what else to say, and he figured asking who she was expecting would be overstepping. "I'm Natsu, I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced?"

Hisui nodded, her soft green hair bunching up over her shoulder as she cocked her head. "Sherry and Cana have mentioned your name before. What can I do for you?"

Natsu didn't bother asking why his name was in Sherry's mouth, merely moving past that to get at his own goals. "One of my friends really loves stars and stuff, and I thought it'd be cool to give her one of the astronomy books from this class. I dunno if you still have them, or if they were moved somewhere else after y'all moved in?"

"Oh, those?" Hisui looked behind her before glancing at him. "Give me a second, I'll get one."

She proceeded to close the door, locking it while she got the book. Natsu figured she didn't trust him, which was understandable. He had never met her personally, and if she was alone in there he could see why she'd be cautious.

He waited patiently until she opened the door, handing him one of the better copies of the text book. "Was that all?"

"Actually no," Natsu started, tucking the book under his arm before giving Hisui an awkward smile. "I was hoping I could snatch a telescope too, if you still have them."

When she raised a brow, Natsu explained. "My other friends wanna give it as a gift to the girl I'm giving this book to."

Hisui blinked before giving a slight snort. "Wait here." Once again, she disappeared into the room, only to return with a telescope. Natsu knew from experience they weren't in the best condition, donated to the school many years before he even started high school. But, they were good enough to stargaze with, and that was all Lucy needed it for. He didn't know if she would use it or not, but he thought it was an awesome gift nevertheless.

 _'Maybe I shoulda given her the telescope and give Levy and Cana the book? Nah, it's fine.'_  He didn't need credit. He just wanted Lucy to be happy.

"This girl must be really special," Hisui said, handing the telescope to Natsu.

He smiled, holding the large object as best he could while nodding. "Yeah, I think so." He hadn't known Lucy long, but from what he could tell, there was more to her than met the eye. "Thanks for these! Merry Christmas!"

"To you as well." Hisui did a half-bow, confusing Natsu before she closed her door on him for the final time.

Natsu chuckled to himself, finding her behavior strange. Everyone had their quirks, and that was perfectly fine with him, as long as those quirks didn't involve being rude to people.

Knowing he couldn't go back to his room just yet, Natsu stopped by Levy's again, dropping off the telescope before heading to the children's classroom. He wasn't surprised to find it unlocked, Natsu stepping in before heading to the nearest table.

Now that he had his hands free, Natsu flipped through the book, making sure there wasn't anything obscene written or drawn in it. They were at a public school after all, and some kids tended to draw cartoon dicks or curse words when they got bored.

Natsu grabbed the container with wrapping paper in it, rifling through various pieces to find one big enough to fit around the book. The kids used wrapping paper for crafts, meaning there were just scraps left over.

He smiled when he found a red piece big enough, grabbing some glue to wrap it up. It wasn't the neatest wrapping job, but to be fair, Natsu had never been that great at wrapping gifts anyway. He usually just put things in a gift bag to make it easier on himself.

Natsu grabbed a few other pieces to bring back to his room where his other gifts were kept. He swiped the stick of glue, deciding that would be less wasteful than using tape for everything. He could bring it back the next time he decided to volunteer to help the kids, or he could stop by later if he remembered.

When Natsu got back to his room, he found Lucy on her bed, reading. Happy was resting in her lap, the cat snoozing away. Lucy had her eyes on the door as he entered, only relaxing her guard when she saw it was Natsu. He nodded at her before heading to the desk, setting his materials down to get to work.

While Lucy continued reading, Natsu wrapped the presents for his friends, trying to cover as much of the gifts as possible. He didn't want to part with some of his stuff, like his best smelling candle he was giving to Levy, but he thought it was worth it to make his friends happy. He wished life wasn't how it was, that he could just go buy them awesome gifts like he used to when he had a job. Now he had to scrap together whatever he could find, which honestly, wasn't much.

Still, his friends weren't snobs, and he knew anything thoughtful would make them smile.

Natsu finished sooner than he thought. He put his gifts in a bag to be brought to his friends later. According to Gray, their immediate friends were meeting up after dinner, then more guests were coming thirty minutes later. The party was supposed to go on until eleven, but they were welcome to leave earlier if they wanted to.

Natsu almost laughed, remembering how parties used to go before the outbreak. He remembered staying up until three in the morning, drinking just enough to get drunk without puking. He had gone to many parties during his last year of high school and the years following, usually tagging along with his friends who had a connection of some kind to the host.

Natsu didn't plan on getting drunk tonight. He was still debating if he wanted to drink at all. Unlike his friends, he didn't have work in the morning, but that didn't mean he wanted to risk a hangover. He had to do the afternoon-night watch, so he could afford to sleep in if needed, but he wanted to get in a good work out before he took his weekly shower.

Natsu shivered thinking about that cold water, yearning for nearly scalding hot water. He always took showers most people would consider too hot, but it always felt just right to him.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, wondering for a brief moment what kind of showers she took before the outbreak, or was she more of a bath kind of person. He dismissed the thought immediately, realizing it bordered on inappropriate, even if that wasn't his intention.

Deciding to take his mind off it, Natsu cleared his throat, catching her attention. "So, is that a good book?"

Lucy stared at the pages for a few seconds before placing a finger on the last sentence she read, marking her spot. She looked up, giving him a nod before whispering, "Yes."

Her eyes dipped down to the words, her mind trying to get back to where she was before. She wished he hadn't interrupted her, the story thickening as the plot developed. Her imagination was running wild while she read, picturing it perfectly inside her head.

Reading was her escape, her salvation. She didn't have to be Lucy when she was reading. She was just along for the ride, swept up in whatever world the book pulled her into.

That was, until Natsu kept asking her questions, breaking her concentration.

"What's this one about?"

Lucy took a discreet deep breath, eyes flashing to Natsu's before saying, "Adventure."

"Adventures sound awesome," Natsu said, giving her a toothy grin. "What're the characters like?"

Lucy's cheek twitched, but she answered him anyway, ignoring the urge to continue reading in peace since that wasn't likely until all his questions were asked. It was something that happened fairly often, Natsu trying to engage in conversation with her.

She wanted to tell him he didn't have to try so much, but she worried it would offend him and he wouldn't try at all. She enjoyed talking to him for the most part, but not when she was emotional, and not when she was reading either.

"He's fun," Lucy said, her voice flat. "And bois... boisterous." Her mind went back to a scene from the beginning of the book, remembering him scoffing when the other main character told him the berries he was eating weren't okay to consume. "Kind of rude, but he's coming around."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering why she was reading the book if she didn't sound happy about it. Silence fell between them, but as soon as Lucy's eyes lowered to her book again, he found himself asking another question. "What's the adventure?"

Lucy's brows pinched together, but she refused to look up at Natsu, not wanting him to see her sour expression. It was too late, Natsu's eyes widening at the look of annoyance on her face. He immediately convinced himself he was seeing things, not wanting to believe the alternative.

However, when she spoke, it was hard pretending everything was okay. "They're traveling across the country... and dealing with things... along the way."

"It is... in a modern setting?" Natsu asked, cautiously this time.

Lucy shook her head, thumb swiping over the words she just read. However, she barely retained the information, her concentration broken by Natsu. "Back when there were no... no cars."

"That sounds awesome," Natsu said, thinking about his motion sickness. Then again, without vehicles, it would be a lot harder to travel.  _'I guess that's where the adventure part comes in.'_

"Sure," Lucy whispered, causing Natsu's brows to furrow.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy's face paled, wondering if she went too far. She quickly nodded, trying to sound convincing. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda..."

Mad.

Agitated.

Weird.

"... off."

Lucy chewed on her inner cheek, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm fine, promise."

Natsu wanted to groan. He had the feeling she was lying to him, but he didn't want to call her out. What if it lead to her crying? Or worse. What if it lead to a fight? They hadn't actually fought before, but the vibe he was picking up from her suggested now would be the time.

He decided to back down, nodding before taking a seat at the desk. "Cool," he whispered, still unsure if he should believe her. She held his gaze for a long moment before finally looking back at her book, her shoulders dropping and her expression slowly softening. He didn't ask anymore questions about her book, assuming she was just in a bad mood.

He didn't think for one second his questions had been the reason she sounded upset, unaware he was messing with her flow.

Natsu decided to watch a movie on his phone, using his headphones to keep to himself. He put it on the charger, knowing it would need to be charged for tonight. He was sure they wanted to listen to music at some point, and he was the only one among them who still had a working device, aside from Erza's laptop.

Natsu's finger traced the outline of his phone, hoping it would last a long time. His friends' phones had been smashed, cracked, or lost after the outbreak, and honestly, his phone was one of the things keeping him sane. He could pretend everything was normal when playing with it, forgetting for a moment where he was and how shitty the world had become.

* * *

Natsu perked up when he heard a knock at the door. He checked his watch, smiling because Levy was right on time. Acting as if he didn't know who was there, he opened the door, making sure it was wide enough so Lucy could see who it was from where she sat on her bed. She was still reading, though she was close to finishing the book from earlier.

"Hey, what's up?" Natsu asked, feigning innocence.

He could tell Levy didn't believe his act, but she didn't have to. As long as Lucy didn't know what he was up to, he was golden. Levy peeked inside the room, making eye contact with Lucy before smiling. "Cana and I were wondering if you wanted to help us decorate? I don't know if you're into that kind of thing, but we could definitely use the help."

Natsu held his breath, hesitating before looking at Lucy. She didn't look suspicious of his intentions, instead appearing curious before she looked down at the cat resting by her side. "Can I bring Happy?"

She was asking Natsu more than Levy, knowing it was his cat. When Natsu said yes, Lucy nodded, setting her book to the side before scooping up the purring feline. "Sure."

Natsu and Levy watched as she adjusted her shirt and jacket that had bunched up around her hips. Natsu thought she looked silly in his hoodie, the thing swallowing her, coming down to the tops of her thighs. It didn't look bad, only odd. He wouldn't say that to her though, knowing it might upset her.

Natsu grabbed his sleeping bag, handing it to Levy. She smiled before looking at Lucy, her eyes softening. "Thank you for this," Levy said, gesturing for Lucy to follow her when she got closer. Before the two left the room, Levy threw Natsu a glance, one that said he owed her.

He fully intended on repaying the favor eventually, happy he got the room to himself to set up one of his surprises. Closing and locking the door behind him, Natsu got to work. His surprise involved a few bags of supplies, some glue, and a chair since he was too short to reach the ceiling on his own.

He smiled to himself as he got to work, hoping Lucy would like her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy both use things to cope with their lives. Lucy escapes with her books, and Natsu turns to his phone. It helps them deal with what's going on. That's why Lucy's so annoyed when Natsu interrupts her. I dunno if you've ever been reading and someone wants to talk, but it can be agitating when you really just want to read, but you also don't want to be rude. I've found myself in that situation a lot, especially in break rooms at work. Anyone else ever feel like that? One day Lucy will tell Natsu her annoyances, but today isn't that day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: lydia_plt, Petri808, Tsunderebooklover, Valythe, Kar, LovinmyOTPs, MissVarta, Mixittle, and quirjyturkey!
> 
> Some people guessed what they thought Natsu's gifts were, and some said telescope. Honestly, I hadn't thought of that, but it was such a great idea I added it in, but Levy and Cana will get the credit for giving it to her. Thank you so much for the idea! I think Lucy would love it!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-One: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Three


	31. Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Three

**Chapter Thirty-One: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Three**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Afternoon)_

"Thanks again for your help," Cana said, gaining Lucy's attention. She looked up from her task, offering a soft nod before her head dropped. Cana resisted the urge to sigh, wondering how long it would be until the girl started liking her. She had enough people dismissing her, especially when they didn't even bother to get to know her, only judging what they saw on the outside.

_'I guess Lucy has a reason to distrust me,'_  Cana thought, remembering the stupid mistake she pulled on Lucy's first day. She was a bit tipsy and thought she could get a rise out of her audience, mainly one person in particular, but it had backfired and gotten her a slap to the face.

If she hadn't been so shocked, she would have complimented the girl's speed, accuracy, and strength. Her slap was a force to be reckoned with.

Cana went back to her own job, gluing the green and red papers to make loops for their streamers. Honestly, Cana didn't think much about Lucy. The only times she did was when the girl was around or she was thinking about her past mistakes, before and after the outbreak.

She clenched her teeth, nose scrunching up as she tried pushing away the guilt that tried to overcome her. Not everything was her fault, but even some of the things Cana was responsible for, she didn't want to face them. However, if she could go back and change some things about her past, grabbing Lucy's boobs would have been one of them. She should have known the girl wouldn't take it well. She looked timid as fuck, but some light humor usually didn't hurt anyone.

Cana was wrong. Lucy got her feelings hurt and Cana had a sting on her cheek that lasted for a good ten minutes. Of course, the amount of alcohol she drank afterwards helped numb the pain.

Alcohol always numbed the pain.

Cana's eyes dulled before she took another swig from her flask, her nails digging into the leather wrapped around it. Her name was engraved into the leather in cursive, her father's way of making it up to her after he missed most of her childhood. She wished she could blame him, but she couldn't. It was her mother's fault for not telling him he had a daughter, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at her either.

Gildarts hadn't shown he was the best father, encouraging her drinking by sneaking her liquor when she was fifteen and letting her run around town until morning. It had only gotten worse when her mother passed away, Gildarts' parenting skills put to the ultimate test.

He had failed, but she didn't call him out on it. What teenager with a free pass would? She could do anything she wanted, but really, all she wanted was a father who showed he cared. All his praise sounded bogus, like he was trying to make it up to her. He never had a heart-to-heart with her, never gave her any wise words for growing up or dealing with problems.

He was a parent out of obligation, not love, and part of her wondered if that was why she grew up so fucked up.

The alcohol barely burned as it went down her throat, Cana used to the heat. Before she could legally smoke cigarettes she had already consumed nearly every type of beer, liquor, and wine, but it was never enough to permanently get rid of the disappointment life had given her. Maybe one day she wouldn't feel the need to drink to be happy, to spend another day in this shit hole. Maybe one day, but she was smart enough to know that day wasn't today.

"Dinner starts soon," Levy said, breaking the silence in the room. She stood, pulling on her boots before stretching. "Should we go now before it gets too lat— Cana, are you already drinking?"

"Damn straight." Cana grinned, holding up her flask. "You want some?"

Levy shook her head, giving Cana a long sigh. "You know I don't like the taste of alcohol."

"But you don't mind the dry mouth from weed?" Cana countered, causing Lucy to raise her head, her brows furrowed.

Levy glanced at Lucy, holding a hand up to stop whatever thoughts she might be thinking. Her eyes fell to Cana, giving her a glare. "I only do that sometimes, not every day."

"Do you even like smoking though?" Cana asked, raising to her knees before giving her friend a shit-eating grin. "Or do you like the attention you get from your lovers?"

Lucy's eyes widened, eyes flitting back and forth between the women.  _'Lovers? As in plural?'_

Levy sputtered for a moment, failing to get control of herself in time. That only caused Cana to laugh before standing, tucking her flask into her purse before wrapping it around her shoulders. The blue fur on the outside was scruffy and dingy, but it was her favorite purse, and nothing was going to make her throw it away.

"I'm not gonna judge," Cana said, her lips curving into a smirk. "I'd kill to have two guys fighting over me right about now. It's so damn lonely in this place."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Levy squeaked, her cheeks tinted red while the back of her neck started sweating.

"Aww, why?" Cana loved a good tease, but apparently today wasn't a good day to pick on Levy.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, giving Cana a pointed stare. "Fine, if you want to talk about Jet and Droy, then maybe we should talk about Macao too?"

Instantly the smile fell from Cana's face. A thick, sickening feeling tried to worm its way into her heart, but before she let it take hold, she laughed, forcing herself to play through the pain. "Fair enough. I'll drop it for now."

That was enough to get Levy to relax until she looked at Lucy again, seeing the girl's puzzled face, unaware of her thoughts.

_'Why would she bring up Macao?'_

"I really don't smoke that much," Levy started, tearing Lucy away from her mind for a moment. "And if you want, I won't do it tonight if it'll make you uncomfortable."

Lucy shook her head, her voice strained from lack of use. "It's... fine. My friends... they used to." She swallowed, hoping it would soothe her throat. It didn't. "They liked e-edibles more."

Cana's eyes widened a bit while Levy's body relaxed. "Oh yeah?" She smiled when Lucy nodded, her relief filtering through her system, calming her nerves. "That's cool. I tried a few edibles before. I like them better than smoking, but can't really be that picky now."

"Did you ever get high?" Cana asked, seeing Lucy's head dip a bit, her personality pulling back, withdrawing from Cana's presence.

Still, the girl responded, a quick shake of her head before muttering, "N-no, but I... I thought about... it."

"Do," Levy stopped, wondering if Natsu would be mad at her for offering his roommate drugs.  _'Lucy's not just his friend. She's my friend too...'_  She debated in her head, deciding Lucy was an adult, capable of making her own decisions. "Do you want to try some tonight? At the party?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip, seriously considering the offer. The only reason she didn't experiment before the outbreak was because the guy she was with at the time told her he didn't think it was a good idea, and after they broke up things got worse for her, and she didn't see her friends much before the outbreak happened.

She welcomed the slight pain from the cut in her lip, letting that keep her grounded. Lucy thought about it for a moment, but apparently she took too long. Levy waved a hand in front of her, rescinding her offer. "Never mind. It's probably not a good idea anyways."

Lucy wanted to frown, finding she didn't like her choice now taken away from her, but she supposed it was for the best. She didn't know how she would act when high, and it was better not to risk it. Besides, she imagined she would make a fool out of herself. People told her she got affectionate when drunk, so she figured the same would happen if she was high, which would only make things worse for her.

"You're... right," Lucy said, nodding.

"You two done?" Cana asked, holding up her dishes. "I'm starving over here."

"We're all starving," Levy said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her stuff, the three leaving Happy safe and sound in their room before making their way to Natsu's. Levy managed to keep Lucy away from the door, letting Cana retrieve Natsu so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Though, considering it was still light outside, Levy figured Lucy wouldn't be able to see the surprise anyway, but it was better to be safe and sorry.

Natsu met them in the hallway with his and Lucy's dishes, a smile on his face as he asked them how the decorating was going. After locking up, the four walked to the arena, talking and joking.

Well, they were anyway. Lucy was observing, finding it oddly comforting to be with them. She had grown used to their presence over the months, and even if she barely participated in the conversations, she could still enjoy the company.

They were good people, and she was glad they let her be friends with them.

* * *

Aside from Natsu's friends saying they were glad he was out and sharing a few hugs and pats on the back, Lucy didn't note anything different during dinner. She kept to herself as she ate, her mind pleasantly blank for the most part. Her eyes would scan the surrounds a few times, but she didn't let her stare linger anywhere in particular for too long, not wanting to make anyone feel uncomfortable if they saw her looking.

Lucy finished eating before Natsu, but she waited for everyone to finish since they were going to the party next. She had some reservations about being at a party, but seeing as it was being held in a classroom, she figured it wouldn't get crazy. At least not like the college parties she went to before everything happened.

Lucy smothered her urge to smile when she recalled how silly she had been, playing beer pong and doing shots. She had been somewhat of a wild child, loving the freedom that came with leaving home for the first time. She still managed to make good grades, but she knew if she let her grades drop, her father would stop paying for her education, and she couldn't afford the university she attended, and given her family's wealth, she doubted she could get financial aid to cover everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy's eyes snapped to the hand, but she didn't flinch away, merely needing to know who touched her. She wasn't surprised when she saw it was Natsu, seeing as he usually sat beside her.

Her eyes traced up his arm to his face, finding a warm smile. His eyes glowed with something she couldn't quite place, like a childish wonder. He opened his mouth, his voice revealing his excitement. "Time to go to the party!"

Lucy nodded, her anticipation bubbling in her chest.  _'You can do this. It's just a party. Just go, try to have fun, then you'll be safe and sound in your room in no time.'_

She followed him and his friends out of the arena and into the school. Natsu was nice enough to take her dishes, telling her he would meet her in Levy's room. Lucy didn't think about it as she followed the group, most of them parting when they got to the second floor to put away their dishes.

Lucy immediately went to grab Happy when she got into Levy and Cana's room, the sun hanging low in the sky. She wondered how long it would be until it was gone, leaving only darkness behind. That was, until the moon came out, shining its own light over the school.

A pout found its way on Lucy's face when Happy squirmed out of her grip, not wanting to be held at the moment. She wanted to keep him close, but she couldn't force him. That would only take away the cat's freedom and give her the chance to sport some new scratches. She didn't want either, so she let him be.

In no time, the group came back, this time holding various wrapped items in their hands. Some were covered in paper, others were surrounded by torn cloth. Gray hadn't even bothered wrapping his gifts, just shrugging when Cana called him out on it.

Lucy's eyes widened in panic when she realized she forgot Natsu's gift in their room. She was about to stand up, but Natsu walked in, a large backpack in his hand. His eyes scanned the room until he met Lucy's gaze, his smile widening before he walked towards her.

"So are you ready for this?" Natsu asked as he sat down, surprised when Lucy shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot something in the room," Lucy said, making a move to stand up before Natsu grabbed her wrist to keep her still.

"Sorry," he mumbled before letting go, relieved she hadn't jerked away from his grasp. "What'd you forget? Can it wait?"

Lucy shook her head, her body in an awkward position. She was halfway standing, her body almost hovering near his head. She decided to sit on her knees for a moment so she wouldn't look weird as she explained. "Your present... It's in there."

"Oh."

Two things surprised Natsu. He hadn't expected her to get him anything, and he didn't expect her to find a valid reason for going back to the room. He panicked, not wanting to ruin the surprise yet. He had to wait until it was dark, otherwise the present wouldn't be as special. "I can go get it. Where's it at?"

Once again, Lucy shook her head, causing his brows to furrow. "My box," she said, not needing to provide another answer.

She put her gift in her cash box.

The one with a lock.

He knew the combination, but Lucy didn't know he knew.

_'Fuck.'_

Lucy made a move to leave again, but Natsu held up a hand as he said, "Wait. You... you can give it to me later?" He hadn't meant to phrase it as a question, but it slipped out that way, his nerves getting the better of him. He had spent too much time preparing this surprise. He wanted to see her face when she saw it, but it was too early now.

Natsu thought about asking if he should bring the cash box to Levy's room, but he dismissed that idea immediately. He knew Lucy wouldn't go for it, so he let out a long sigh. "Is that okay? Just giving it to me later?"

Lucy thought for a moment, deciding it would be significantly less embarrassing if it was just Natsu there. She didn't think he would suggest such a thing, unaware he just made things easier on her. She nodded, relaxing her body until she was sitting again, this time to stay.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to the center of the circle where people were putting their presents. He emptied his backpack, sliding his bottle of whiskey behind him for later. It was the same bottle he received for his last birthday, half of the contents still there. He didn't know if it would be bad or not, but he figured liquor lasted longer than beer. He had been saving it for a special occasion, and now seemed as good as ever.

Erza took care of separating the gifts, laying them in front of their recipients. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw two wrapped gifts placed in front of her, her heart already racing at the unknown. Someone gave her a gift? No, two people must have. She clenched her teeth, worry and guilt gnawing away at her. She hadn't brought anything with her for them, her hands empty and damp with sweat.

Lucy remained quiet, something she was good at. She watched as they started opening presents, her hands staying in her lap despite two gifts being within arm's reach. She didn't feel like she deserved them, their presence mocking her.

"How'd you even get this?" Jellal asked, holding up a foil package. He was looking at Gray before his eyes flitted down to the wrapper, seeing Erza and his name written in sharpie on it.

"Had to trade with someone," Gray said, shrugging. "I figured it'd be worth it."

Erza took the condom, putting it between her and her husband. "Well, thank you." It could be put to good use, the couple tired of being limited to having sex only once a week due to the ration system.

"Don't thank me," Gray laughed, giving them a huge grin. "I just don't wanna see you pregnant."

The look of happiness was wiped from Erza's face in an instant, a glare taking its place. That only caused him to chuckle as he shrugged. "What? You're scary enough as it is. I can't imagine you with mood swings too!"

Jellal made the mistake of snorting, directing Erza's frustrations on him. She growled for them to shut up, waving a dismissive hand. "Someone else open something."

Natsu, barely holding back his snickers, held up a small package marked for himself. He opened it, eyes sliding shut as he laughed. "Alright, ha ha. Who got me these?"

He held up a pair of scissors with a tag on it saying, "Please use me." His eyes glowed with warmth, enjoying the joke.

"It's actually from all of us," Levy explained, looking around the circle to see most people nodding. "You seriously need a haircut."

"I thought you liked guys with long hair?" Natsu asked, raising a brow.

All eyes went to Levy, seeing the girl's face burn with a blush before she harshly whispered at him. "I told you that in confidence!"

Cana elbowed Levy, giving the girl a wink. "Do you also like 'em wild? Or like the artsy kinda guys who have long hair?"

"Ugh!" Levy covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. The joke backfired. Instead of it being at Natsu's expense, he had somehow turned it around on her. "Maybe I like guys with long hair, but it just doesn't suit  _you_. Okay? Besides, you're like a brother anyways. It just doesn't work the same way."

Natsu didn't take offense, merely running his fingers through his long locks before sighing. "Yeah, I know. I do need to cut it soon."

"If you want, I can give you a rubber band?" Erza asked, causing him to shake his head.

"Nah, I'll cut it... Or, maybe someone else can?" He held out the scissors as if they would volunteer now, but he was met with a good alternative.

"Jenny cut my hair," Gray said, making Natsu realize his hair was indeed shorter. How had he not realized that. "I'd ask her to do yours."

"Oh yeah, she was going to school to be hairdresser." Cana hummed, grabbing a handful of her own brown hair. "Wonder if she can do anything about my split ends?"

Natsu tucked that information about Jenny away, deciding to ask her the next time he ran into her. He needed to do something about his hair. If he let it grow out, it would only be one more thing zombies could grab onto when he fought against them, and he needed every advantage he could get.

"You should open one next," Erza said to Gray, looking at his pile.

He nodded, picking up one that was wrapped in newspaper. Natsu smothered his grin, hoping Gray liked the present. Gray pulled the paper off, eyes widening as he realized what it was. "H-how'd you get these?"

"I asked Gramps," Natsu said, smiling at his handy work. Gray held a brand new package of ice mints, his favorite flavor. He had to nearly beg and plead for their leader to let him keep a whole container of candy, even if said container could fit in a small pocket. He had been storing them for two weeks, waiting for Christmas to give them to his best friend. "You like 'em?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gray looked up, disbelief written on his face. "This... this is awesome!"

"Damn, that's a good gift," Cana muttered, glancing over at Gray's pile. "You shoulda opened that one last. Mine's not as good."

Gray shook his head, reaching over to give Cana a pat on the back since she sat next to him. "It's fine, really. I'm just, wow." He looked at the mints again, his stomach twisting as he made up his mind on his earlier confliction.

Gray leaned back, pulling out a pack of unopened cigarettes. He tossed them to Natsu before he could change his mind, thinking his friend deserved them after such a thoughtful gift. "I'm not encouraging you to smoke, but if you want, there you go."

Natsu couldn't stop the grin from surfacing on his face, already turning the small box so he could hit it against his hand, packing the cigarettes inside. "Thanks!" He had been debating quitting, but he had also been craving some nicotine.

Natsu would have to sneak away some time during the party to go smoke, unsure if Levy and Cana would be okay with him doing it in their room. While Levy opened one of her gifts, Natsu looked down at Lucy, offering her a smile. "Are you gonna open yours?"

Lucy glanced up, merely shrugging at the suggestion. It was an act, something to make her seem indifferent. On the inside though, she was panicking, wondering what they could have gotten her.

She didn't know what the gifts were, the anticipation alone making her pulse jump. What if she couldn't handle what was inside? What if she didn't like it?  _'That's a stupid thought.'_  Whatever it was, Lucy was sure she would like it just because someone thought of her.

Someone had actually went out of their way, for her.

Her shaky hands reached out, grabbing the square shaped gift wrapped in red. She peered down at it for a long moment, staring at her name scribbled at the top. Natsu's was right under it, letting her know it was from him. She took a deep breath before ripping at the paper, unaware that more eyes were turning towards her.

She swallowed thickly when she saw the pages on the side, letting her know Natsu had gotten her a book. That made sense. He didn't know much about her, so he stuck to a safe gift, something she was sure to enjoy.

Her breath hitched as the tore the last bit of paper from it, her eyes widening when she realized it was a book about astronomy. It was a common text book, no doubt found in this very school. However, it was enough to spark something deep within her. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, warmth spreading through her chest at the thoughtful gift. They had spoken briefly about stars, but he remembered.

Natsu didn't have to give her anything, but he had gone above and beyond, getting her something she would like and could relate to.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching the book to her chest as she looked up at him. He was wearing a fanged grin, clearly happy she liked her gift. She tried ignoring how handsome he looked when he smiled, but it was hard.

Why did he seem to radiate so much confidence?

"You're welcome. Maybe you could teach me more about the stars and stuff when you get time?"

Lucy nodded, her lips pulling into a small smile she couldn't fight. She saw Natsu's eyes light up, encouraging her to keep the smile. "I'd like that."

Just when Lucy thought she couldn't be happier, Natsu leaned back, resting on his hands. "That's not all of it though."

"It's not?" Lucy asked, blinking in confusion.  _'Wasn't this more than enough?'_

Natsu shook his head, barely holding back a chuckle. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he revealed the surprise. "I'll give you the other gift tonight. We gotta wait 'til it's dark out first."

"Well that doesn't sound perverted," Gray joked, causing Natsu to huff and everyone else to laugh.

"Really? I didn't mean it like that!" Natsu growled at Gray before turning back to Lucy. "Promise, it's nothing like that."

She nodded, not needing him to say anything to know. She trusted he wouldn't hurt her or take advantage of her. "I know." He was a good guy, someone she was proud to call her friend.

Natsu's eyes softened as his smile returned. He nodded, looking back at his friends to see who would open the next gift. There were more than Natsu thought there would be, but that was because their leader had a kind heart.

The week prior to Christmas, Makarov allowed the survivors a few extras at the commissary to ensure they would have something to give someone if they chose. There were a few decorations to hand out as well, most of them going to families instead of singles or couples without kids.

Natsu thought his friends did a great job decorating despite the limited supplies. There were red and green streamers hanging from the wall, as well as cut outs of Christmas themed things like trees, ornaments, and candy canes from construction paper. It gave him a sense of warmth, even if the air around them was on the colder side.

Speaking of cold, Lucy curled her body forward, trying to keep herself warm. She was going to have to start wearing two pairs of socks and mittens to combat the weather, every day growing colder than the last. Winter was just beginning, and they had a long ways to go before it warmed up.

_'If we make it that long,'_  she thought, frowning as she flipped through the pages of her new book. She hadn't always been a pessimistic person, but she had seen enough bad things to have doubts. There was a good chance she wasn't making it out alive to see the end of whatever was going on.

If whatever was going on even ended.

_'Would all the humans die out? Would there only be the dead left?'_

She didn't know, and part of her was curious, wondering if she would make it. Then again, if she did die, it wasn't like she would care. She doubted the undead could think for themselves. In her mind, they had no self-awareness, which sounded morbidly blissful to her, but she still hoped that fate never found its way to her.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, brown eyes gazing up to find Natsu looking at her. She tried ignoring how warm his hand felt, goosebumps littering the skin around his touch. "Are you gonna open your other gift?"

His coy smile suggested he knew more about it than he should, but she brushed it off, nodding before grabbing the present. It was wrapped in newspaper and was rather lumpy, but still endearing in its own way. Lucy looked over the words written in red marker, realizing the gift was from Levy and Cana.

_'What would they get me?'_

Lucy's eyes widened before looking up, first at Cana, then at Levy. She had their complete attention without realizing it, her face inflaming with a blush. Swallowing hard, Lucy tore at the paper, her heart feeling like it pulsed in her throat.

Her eyes widened when she removed enough paper to figure out what it was, stunned to see a telescope in front of her. She had two questions thrumming at her mind. How did they get one, and how did they know she liked looking at the stars.

She glanced at Natsu for a moment, ready to ask him if he told, but his smile was enough to silence the question. He looked, happy. Genuinely happy for her. She looked back at the telescope, mixed emotions swirling in her chest. Despite her confusion over the gift, Lucy was taught better than to stare blankly when she received something.

Lucy looked at Levy, then Cana, keeping her voice as even as she could make it as she said, "Thank you.. very much."

The smiles that spread over their faces made her blush darken. Cana gave her a wink, clicking her tongue. "Maybe you and me can use that to peep on some people."

While that caused a few people to chuckle, Lucy's brows raised, surprised to receive an invite to hang out, even if there was no way she would actually agree to something like that. After her privacy had been stripped away while being captured, Lucy didn't wish to do the same to others.

"Or we could look at the stars," Levy suggested, giving Lucy a little head tilt.

She swallowed, nodding before pulling the telescope closer, trying to ignore how many eyes were on her. "That... sounds good... Thank you."

Lucy calmed her shaky hands, reminding herself this was a good thing. Hanging out with people didn't need to be a scary experience. If she was ever going to get better, she had to get used to spending time with people again, and she had to branch out from just being around Natsu.

He was nice to be around, but she knew she could be a burden at times, and he was probably getting sick of spending every day with her when they weren't at work.

Plus, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if she got closer to Levy and Cana. Despite the rough start, Lucy was coming around, seeing Cana wasn't all bad. She wouldn't allow her to grope her again, but Lucy had a feeling Cana wasn't going to try. It was clear Lucy wasn't okay with that, and Cana had even apologized afterwards and hadn't done anything to make her think she wanted to do it again.

"Maybe y'all can do it tomorrow night," Natsu suggested, giving them a shrug as if he hadn't already thought about it. "I got watch then. You guys can come up on the roof and spend some time there before bed?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Levy looked to Lucy, her smile widening when the girl nodded her head in agreement. "Awesome! It's a date."

Lucy managed a small smile, cherishing her new possessions. She didn't have much now, and she knew material items weren't the most important thing in the world, but she still treasured them. They were thoughtful and she would do her best to keep them safe.

Her hand curled around her wrist, holding her charm bracelet against her skin. It was a reminder of her happier days, something she brought with her from before her life changed forever. It reminded her of her family. She didn't wear it much, fearful she would lose it or break it. She had to keep it safe.

She had to keep her good memories alive.

"Okay," Gray said, gaining the room's attention. "Who's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part three! What did you think? Lucy received most of her gifts! It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to her, especially since she didn't think she was getting anything. Any guesses on what Lucy's gift to Natsu is? It's small enough to fit in a cash box. (And in case anyone was wondering, Natsu didn't mess with her cash box, he just saw the combination a while back and kept quiet about it)
> 
> Warning, next chapter contains alcohol and marijuana use. I don't know how everyone feels about that, but it will be mentioned in the next chapter. Everyone partaking in these activities is doing so of their own free will and they're all above the age of 20. Lucy will not be participating in either activity. She decides to stay sober, in case anyone was wondering. Remember, I warned in Ch. 1 there would be drug use in this story.
> 
> Thank you for the many kudos, hits, and comments! Seriously, y'all are blowing me away with the amazing support! Shout out to the wonderful people who left feedback last time: Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, Ressa4043, Bmarvels, Valythe, and Aces!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Two: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Four
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak peek of next chapter:
> 
> "Mom always loved the snow."
> 
> Ultear rested her elbow on the window sill, her cheek tucked into her open palm. She let out a long sigh, her smile never waning. "I hope she's happy wherever she is. There's probably snow there." Their mother loved the snow, preferring the colder months over the warmer ones.
> 
> Before Gray could agree, Lyon scoffed, causing both siblings to cast him a glance. His brows were pinched together, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ur is lying on our kitchen floor, and the only thing she's surrounded by is her own dried up blood."
> 
> Ultear was a strong woman, but even that made her stomach roll, picturing their mother's dead body perfectly in her head. A large gash parted her skull, her blood indeed covering the kitchen tiles. She saw it clearly because she was the one who put her there, cracking the bat over her mother's skull to save her own life. The image haunted her dreams every so often, reminding her she was the reason her mother was no longer with them.
> 
> She may have been a zombie, but she was still their mother, and Ultear killed her.
> 
> While Ultear was unable to say anything, Gray was, growling as he shoved Lyon's shoulder. "What gives?"
> 
> "What? She shouldn't fill her head with stupid thoughts," Lyon shot back, his own hand grabbing at the hem of his shirt, ready to yank it off.
> 
> Lucy's stomach and heart felt heavy as she listened to the family fight, her body moving closer to the only person who made her feel safe in that room.
> 
> Natsu.


	32. Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter includes alcohol and marijuana use. Everyone drinking/smoking is doing so of their own free will, so please keep that in mind. Lucy will not be participating in either.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Merry Fucking Christmas- Part Four**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Night)_

"Merry fucking Christmas!"

Gray tipped back the bottle, a burning liquid sliding down his throat. A lazy grin spread over his face before he passed the bottle to Erza, watching as she took a swig, her lips pressing to Jellal's a moment later.

Music played from Natsu's phone, the battery three quarters of the way full, ensuring them a few hours of playing time before it was drained. More bodies had joined the party, the gifts pushed to the side of the room, giving everyone the space they needed to dance or sit down, conversations about nothing and anything scattered around the room.

Lucy quietly hummed along to the song, her back pressed against the wall, looking up occasionally at Natsu and the other people smoking in the corner of the room. A window was wide open, allowing smoke to filter out of the room.

Levy was with him, as well as two men Lucy had seen, but never spoken to. Jet and Droy, Levy had called them, both standing close enough to breathe the same air as the short woman.

Of course, that air was filled with smoke, from cigarettes and marijuana.

She watched as Levy passed a joint to her skinnier friend before that man passed it to Natsu. He took it, inspecting it for a few seconds before shrugging, taking a hit. Lucy had to press her lips into a tight line to stop herself from laughing when Natsu started coughing, probably from taking too hard of a hit. He pounded his fist against his chest three times before clearing his throat, deciding to try again.

He past the joint to a man Lucy knew as Lyon, Gray's brother. She had seen him before, but always with longer white hair. He must have recently cut it, the sides shaved with just a few inches on the top. Lucy flushed when his eyes fell on her, raising a brow before rejoining his conversation with Natsu.

Lucy's chest constricted at being caught staring, so her eyes sought out others, distracting herself from the slight embarrassment. Cana, a woman named Ultear, and Yukino were playing cards, the losers of each hand having to take a shot of alcohol. From where she sat, Lucy saw Cana had a hand that would win, but she folded, probably to get another gulp of vodka.

Lucy wasn't drinking or smoking, and no one tried to make her change her mind. She was thankful for that, not wanting to deal with peer pressure on top of her usual anxiety. Watching the people around her have fun was enough for her, observing them as they let go of their problems and cut loose.

"Mind if we join you?" a man asked, Lucy's eyes snapping up to see Jellal and Erza.

Lucy felt a ripple of sickness through her body before she reminded herself there was nothing to worry about. While she didn't exactly trust them, Natsu was close by, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Besides, she needed to get outside of her comfort zone every once and a while, and now seemed like a good time for that.

When she nodded, the couple sat in front of her, Jellal holding up a deck of cards with a familiar logo on the back. "Do you wanna play with us?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip, her voice small but firm. "Yeah." The idea of a game sounded fun, even if nervous energy kept thrumming through her system.

She adjusted herself while Jellal shuffled the cards, his eyes finding hers. "I assume you know the rules to UNO?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, her stomach bubbling with something she couldn't place, but it was light and a little scary. Lucy didn't cast it away, merely letting the feeling settle as the game began.

Everyone drew one card, revealing it to see who dealt. Erza had the highest number, so she gave everyone seven cards before turning one card over to start the discard pile. It was a green '6', which was lucky for Lucy considering half her cards were green. She organized hers by color then number before they began.

Jellal was to Erza's left, so he started, Lucy following after before it reached Erza again. The game started slow, a good moment passing between each turn until Lucy felt herself relaxing.

Her inner fears nearly ate her alive when she put down a green skip card, hoping she wouldn't take it personally when she said, "Skip, E-Erza."

Erza merely chuckled, eyes flitting up to Jellal since it was now his turn. When Lucy wasn't met with a hateful glare, she calmed down, realizing it was just a game. While she could see they all wanted to win, they were still being civil, not taking it seriously when someone had to something unfavorable in the game.

Jellal won the first round, but Lucy won the second. Her heart had hammered when she said, "Uno." Her hands would have been shaking, but she kept them tucked in her lap, her card already memorized. She was happy when she saw the color hadn't changed between her last turn and then, so she laid down her last card, winning the round.

They weren't keeping score, just playing for fun. For the third round, Gray and Rogue joined, Lucy scooting back to give them more room, even if it was only two or so inches. Her voice was low the entire time, but since she only had to say a few words at a time, she usually got them right without stammering.

The more rounds they played, the more Lucy felt her tension fading away. What they were doing right now, it was so normal it almost felt like a dream. Lucy even managed a small smile when she won again, barely beating Rogue who also had one card left.

"Great job," Gray said, laughing at Rogue's pout. He collected the cards, holding them towards Lucy. "Do you wanna shuffle now?"

Lucy's eyes zeroed in on the deck of cards before flashing to meet Gray's gaze, her body tightening as she admitted, "I'm, not good... at it."

"Oh," he started, his smile turning softer before he cut the deck. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"You don't, have to," she said, but he shook his head.

"It's cool. It doesn't take long anyways."

Gray held up the two stacks of cards. "Okay, so you're gonna take the deck, and make it about half like this. Then you're gonna curl your fingers around them, like this."

Lucy watched, studying his movements as if she might be tested later. Her own fingers twitched, wanting to make the same actions, but she kept them in her lap, terrified of making a fool out of herself.

"And then, you're gonna take your pointer fingers on the back of the decks, like this. With your thumb, you're gonna slowly pull up while your finger on the back pushes down. And hopefully—"

A few cards started falling from each pile, each one covering the other gracefully. "— only a few come down at a time until they're all done. And after that, you just push them together." Gray made the new deck nice and neat before cutting it again. "Then just repeat it until you feel it's good and shuffled. I mean, it's never gonna be perfect, but it's pretty good."

Gray looked up at Lucy's eyes, seeing the hesitance written on her face. He kept his soft tone, wanting her to see he meant her no harm. If she was going to be around, it was worth it to get to know her. She was a functional member of Fairy Tail now, and he wanted her to know she didn't have to be so afraid.

Though, if she was, he couldn't blame her. He had come to realize he handled the earlier situation with Natsu almost dying poorly, but he couldn't take it away. He could only try to show Lucy he wasn't a bad guy.

"It might take a while 'til you get good at it. I remember it took me a long time. I bent so many cards." He chuckled, seeing Erza and Jellal nodding in agreement. "The more you practice it, the better you'll get. When they're older cards you gotta be more careful. See, these are already kinda bending. Sometimes it helps shuffling them the opposite way to fix that, but still be careful."

Lucy slowly nodded, wanting him to know she was still listening. She hadn't said a word, merely observing and mentally taking notes.

Then Gray said something Lucy wasn't expecting, her eyes widening and heart racing when Gray held out the deck with a smile on his face. "You wanna try?"

Lucy immediately shook her head, not wanting that much attention on her. They must have misinterpreted the reason she said no, Erza speaking up to address an issue Lucy hadn't even thought of. "Don't worry if you bend the cards a bit. They're more durable than you think."

 _'What if I break their cards? They wouldn't forgive me.'_  Lucy swallowed thickly, ready to shake her head again before Gray set them in front of her.

"Just try once?"

Realizing she was creating more attention by refusing, Lucy grabbed the deck, wanting to get it over with. She parted the deck in half before curling her fingers around it like Gray had before, her brows furrowing as she tried getting the placement of her fingers just right.

Lucy tried mimicking what Gray just taught her, but she wasn't lucky enough to get it right the first time. Her cards came down in chucks, too much on her left before any of her right side came down. She wasn't shuffling as well as it should have been, but thankfully Gray had already shuffled before her attempt.

"That's good," Rogue said, trying to encourage her.

Lucy tried fighting the heat in her face, not wanting to blush from embarrassment. She could feel their eyes on her, and praise only made it worse. She didn't want anyone seeing her mess up.  _'At least they're not making fun of me for it,'_  she thought, sliding the full deck of cards to the center of their odd circle, letting someone else take over.

Erza grabbed the cards, shuffling them herself while she spoke. "You did well. A little practice and you'll get even better."

Lucy's first impulse was to say 'doubt it', but she nodded instead, deciding she could practice alone in her room with the deck of cards Natsu had. It was half the size of the UNO deck, so maybe it would be easy to handle.

They played another two rounds before the group broke apart, some going to smoke while others wanted to drink. Lucy stayed where she was, her chest feeling light and bubbly from what just happened.

Despite her mind telling her negative things all night, she had fun playing cards with Natsu's friends. They were nice and patient with her, and that meant more than she could express. She wanted to say thank you for spending time with her, but she didn't want to sound silly, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Hey, Lucy!"

She looked up, watching as Levy waved her over to another circle forming. "Come play with us!"

Lucy blinked, easily seeing the difference between normal Levy and high Levy. The girl's eyes were red, a huge crooked smile resting on her face. She couldn't sit still, her body swaying side to side, more to the right than the left. She beckoned Lucy to come closer, holding up some playing chips as she said, "Come play Coup!"

"Coup?" Lucy whispered, hesitantly getting up before crossing the room. Her decision was made easier when she saw Natsu in the circle, his back turned towards her as he sat crisscrossed. Unlike Levy, he remained perfectly still, even his breathing seemed calm.

Lucy found out why when she reached him, sitting next to the man. She looked up, surprised when she saw how red and unfocused his eyes were. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes hooded and body relaxed. Lucy had no doubts Natsu was as high as a kite. He looked zoned out yet oddly happy, part of Lucy wishing she had tried smoking too. She wanted to feel as calm as he looked, as carefree.

However, Lucy had seen enough of her friends get high to know not every high was the same, even when smoked or consumed from the same stuff.

Lucy wondered if Natsu had a body high or a head high, or perhaps a hybrid. She didn't ask, merely amused when he looked down at her, blinking slowly before his smile grew. "Hello."

Lucy didn't know if Natsu was trying to act normal or not, the man giving her a nod before looking forward, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed a laugh.

He was definitely high, and not fooling anyone.

Natsu turned his head, the action itself feeling laborious. Levy explained the rules to 'Coup', but she kept pronouncing it weird, leaving off the 'P' at the end. He blinked a few times before furrowing his brows, grabbing the top of the box the game came in before holding it up to Levy. "It's Cou _p_. Like soup."

Levy paused, concentrating hard on what Natsu said before shaking her head. "No, it's pronounced koo. The p is silent."

Natsu twisted his lips, not liking that one bit. He held the box in his lap, grumbling louder than he meant to. "I'mma call it Cou _p_  with a p."

Lucy had a harder time keeping her laughter to herself at Natsu and Levy's pitiful argument. Not only that, Natsu acted more like a toddler that got his juice taken away when Levy corrected him again, that behavior growing worse when everyone else agreed with Levy, even Lucy.

"I feel so betrayed," he mumbled, his voice not matching his statement. Natsu sounded monotone, eyes in a daze as he licked his dry mouth, wishing he had some water with him.

"Do you know a cool dehydration test?" he asked, interrupting Levy as she explained the rules.

Lyon tried to stop him, but Natsu shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, holding up his hand. "No, it's really cool. You just pinch the skin on the back of your hand and see how fast it goes back to normal. If it doesn't go back to flat for like, I dunno, a while you're dehydrated, and if you—"

Natsu started pinched at his skin, quieting down from his new distraction. Lucy had to pinch her own arm to keep from smiling, finding Natsu ridiculous when high.

It probably didn't help that he had some alcohol too, even if it was just two shots of that whiskey he brought. He had asked Lucy if she wanted to drink or smoke before the party began, and when she said no, he told everyone not to offer anything to her. He wanted to respect her choice to stay sober, and even asked if she was okay if he had some alcohol or weed.

Lucy's heart still warmed when she thought of his consideration, knowing he was her closest friend there, and if he was intoxicated, it might make her feel uncomfortable. However, Lucy told him she didn't mind. It was a party after all, and if she felt uncomfortable, she could always go back to her room since it was right down the hall.

"Okay, does everyone understand?" Levy asked, breathing a little deeper to combat the high from taking over. She had a better tolerance than her friends since she had been smoking with Jet and Droy for a few months now on their days off, but she wasn't immune to its effects.

"I wasn't listening," Natsu admitted, finally dropping his hand, the skin on the back of it red from his incessant pinching.

"Me either," Lyon said, laughing when Natsu started laughing.

Levy rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to laugh herself as she looked over the rules again, explaining them the best she could. However, halfway through, a laughing spell hit her, her body shaking as she struggled to speak clearly.

"The Duke can... The Duke, he... he—" Tears came to Levy's eyes as she gave up, covering her face in a feeble attempt to hide her high. "It's not even funny! Why... why can't I... stop... laughing!"

Thankfully Ultear and Gray came up, joining the game. She grabbed the rules, able to say them without trouble since she didn't have as much to drink. When the rules were said, the cards were passed out, everyone taking two chips from the pile to start the game.

It was essentially a game of 'bullshit' but with different elements. Lucy played her turns carefully, only taking one token while others tried to push their luck. She had a Captain and was entitled to steal two tokens from any player, but that was too much for her, so she didn't use her ability.

While she knew she wasn't lying, she knew others were. There were only three of each cards, yet four players claimed to be the Duke, taking three tokens during their turns. Lucy watched their faces carefully when they spoke, trying to figure out who was lying. She wasn't going to call anyone out on it, afraid of being wrong, but she was happy when people started shouting bullshit, revealing who was and wasn't lying.

Natsu had been one of those liars, losing one of his cards in the process. Instead of being upset, he only laughed, tiptoeing his card to the draw pile before putting it under the deck.

When it was finally Lucy's turn again, she swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't meet much resistance when she made her move. She put three tokens into the pile, paying her dues. "I a... assassinate, Levy."

She picked an easy target, someone she felt wouldn't be mad at her for her decision. She was too scared to pick on anyone besides Natsu and Levy, the two being more understanding than most. If Yukino was playing, she might have picked her instead, but the girl was off somewhere behind her, drinking with Sting and Cana.

"Damn!" Levy's mouth parted, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked Lucy in the eye, trying to see if she was lying or not. She groaned when she couldn't figure it out, discarding one of her cards without calling bullshit. "I'll let it go this time, but next time you better watch it Dragneel."

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head back, his eyes narrowing at Levy. "What about me?"

"Not you, moron," Gray laughed, nodding towards Lucy. "The other Dragneel."

"Are they related?" Jet asked, eyes flitting between the two, seeing no similarities.

Lucy shook her head while Natsu glanced at her. "Nah, she just needed a name so she's borrowin' mine."

"You don't have a last name?" Jet looked her over, making her face feel warmer.

Lucy avoided all eye contact, head lowering as she started putting her guard back up. She didn't want to talk about herself, especially to someone she didn't know. Levy might have trusted him, but Lucy couldn't say the same.

"She does," Natsu said, grinning at Lucy before looking back at Jet. "We just told ya, it's Dragneel."

Before Jet could say anything else, Natsu looked over at Ultear, trying to get the attention off Lucy. "Your turn?"

Natsu didn't miss the way Lucy's shoulders relaxed when the game went on, Jet deciding to leave her alone. While Natsu's body wasn't cooperating with him much, his mind was mostly intact. It just took him a while longer to process things, but he was still mostly aware of his surroundings, even if sometimes he felt himself slipping, zoning out for periods of time.

He thought he kept passing out, but no one said anything about it, so he guessed he was imagining it. He had never been high before, but he had to admit, it felt pretty good but really fucking weird.

_'I can't believe Magnolia legalized this for medical use... It's so trippy...'_

It took about fifteen or twenty minutes before he started feeling it after he smoked, but once it started trickling into his system, it was all over. Natsu could feel his high, more aware of it than when he was when getting drunk. He had to admit, his body didn't ache as much as it usually did, but at the same time, getting high didn't make him feel warmer on the inside like alcohol did.

He only took two shots, wanting to be buzzed but not drunk. He knew the alcohol would wear off faster than the marijuana, but he was okay with that as long as he didn't make anyone uncomfortable. He was mostly there, but sometimes his mind surrendered, letting whatever happened, happen.

Like now, as he dragged his hand over his face. He knew it was weird, but he couldn't stop himself, needed to rub over every inch before he was satisfied. It didn't make sense to Natsu, but he was okay with a little embarrassment, not minding acting like a fool as long as he had a good time.

"I coup Droy," Jet said, sliding seven tokens to the center pile.

Droy groaned before discarding his last influence, meaning he was out of the game. The game was going by relatively quick, and so far everyone had either one or no cards left. Lucy had lost a card when someone assassinated her, and since she didn't have a Contessa or the bravery to call bullshit, she discarded her non-assassin. She figured her Assassin was more valuable than her Captain.

A few turns passed before Lucy had three tokens, her heart racing as she slid them into the center pile.  _'No turning back now,'_  she thought, eyes staying on her one face down card. She couldn't bring herself to look up, afraid he might be upset when she said, "I assassinate... Gray."

"What?" He gaped, looking down at his only card left. "Why not Natsu?"

"He's been out for two turns," Levy said, mock whispering in Droy's ear a second later. "He's not very observant, is he?"

That got the two laughing while Gray narrowed his eyes, weighing his options. "Well, I got nothing else to lose. I call bullshit."

Lucy's heart plummeted. She swore the blood drained from her arms yet made them feel heavier somehow. She took a deep breath, flipping over her card to reveal her Assassin.

"God damn!" Gray groaned just as Natsu burst into laughter.

"HA! In your face!" He grinned, peering down at Lucy as a blush worked its way on her face. He watched as she discarded her Assassin, grabbing a new card from the deck. Natsu leaned over, easily seeing it since she didn't try to hide it from him. She even tilted the card, allowing him a better look. He snickered as he looked back at everyone, a triumphant smile sliding on his face. "You guys are so fucked."

Lucy couldn't fight her smile, her head low to try to hide it. She didn't know what Natsu was talking about. She had a Duke, but that didn't mean she was going to win. That just meant she could get three tokens each turn instead of two, but if she didn't play well, she would still lose.

She wondered whose Duke she had. Whenever someone lost an influence card, they had to put it under the deck to be drawn later. She put her card face down, not needing it at the moment. It was Lyon's turn now, the man still laughing that Gray was out of the game.

Lyon played it safe, taking one token before his turn was over. Levy stole two from him, claiming she had a Captain. Lyon called bullshit, forcing Levy to reveal her card. It was a Contessa, something Levy could have used earlier when Lucy assassinated her.

Levy huffed before putting her last card in the pile, standing so she could take another hit by the window. Droy and Natsu joined her, the only people left playing being Lucy and Lyon while everyone else was watching.

Lucy swallowed before sitting up straight, taking three tokens from the center. "I take... three with my... Duke."

Lyon covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes glaring at her tokens as he thought, debating if he should call bullshit or not. There was a good chance she was lying, but there was also a chance she was telling the truth. Deciding to let it go, Lyon took a single token, letting Lucy take another turn.

That went on once more until Lucy had nine tokens, her options now limited. The rule stated a person couldn't have more than ten tokens, so she was forced to coup someone. Since the only person was Lyon, Lucy gathered her tokens, the man already knowing his fate.

"Good game," he said, smiling as he leaned in. He extended a hand towards her, Lucy's eyes widening at the gesture.

She took a shallow breath, hand slowly dropping her tokens before reaching out, accepting his hand shake. She was surprised by how cold his hand felt, thinking it was vastly different from Natsu's. "G-good... game," she whispered back, unsure if he could hear her.

He let go of her hand, helping Ultear pick up the remaining pieces before putting them back in the box. "I need a drink," he said, getting up to join the small group on the other side of the classroom. They were passing the bottle around, exchanging stories without a care in the world.

Lucy froze when Ultear gave her a pat on the back, the woman's eyes kind as she said, "Congrats." She joined her other brother by the window, taking to Gray without smoking what they were passing around.

Lucy took a few deep breaths, her skin warm with a flush as she kept reminding herself everything was okay. Nothing bad had happened, and if she hadn't gone through what she did at the lake house, she wouldn't have been reacting that way.

_'It's okay. Everything fine. Just relax. You'll be okay. It's fine... It's fine.'_

While Lucy wanted to retreat back to her original spot, she forced herself to stand, padding her way over to Natsu. He was leaning against the wall near the open window, a cigarette in his hand while he listened to Gray and Ultear's conversation.

Just as Lucy made it to Natsu's side, Lyon came up, snatching the joint from Jet's hand before taking a deep inhale. "Thanks," he said, passing it back.

Jet didn't look offended, but Lucy figured it was because he was too high to care. She kept herself close to Natsu, feeling safer near him. Her mind wasn't so loud when he was around, her guard once again softening as she allowed herself to relax. She knew she couldn't rely on him as a crutch forever, but she figured this was better than panicking.

Ultear sighed heavily, drawing a few people's attention. She was looking out the window, frowning at the grass bathed in moonlight. "Another year with no snow."

"When was the last time it was a white Christmas anyways?" Gray asked, joining her. They didn't seem to mind the smoke passing by, sucked out the window by the wind.

"Two years ago?" Levy said, her eyes closed as she tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling thrumming through her body and mind. "Remember, we all built a snow woman."

"Not a snowman?" Jet asked, causing Levy to shake her head.

Levy held her hands up to cup over her breasts, then thrust them out a few inches. "Cana gave her huge boobs. Like, massive!" She giggled before giving her imaginary breasts a few honks. If Levy wasn't high, she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, but in that moment, she didn't bother feeling anything but silliness.

"Didn't she cut some of Gildarts' hair and use it as a ponytail?" Natsu asked, eyes squinting as he smiled at the memory. Gildarts had been angry, but even he had to laugh at how silly it turned out.  _'Wonder when Gildarts is getting back. Maybe I should ask Makarov if he knows anything.'_

"He needed a haircut though," Gray said, running his hand through his short dark hair. "It was almost down to his ass."

"Were you looking?" Lyon teased, earning a punch to the shoulder from his brother.

Ultear rolled her eyes, her smile turning soft as she gazed at the ground, wishing there was snow. "Maybe it's a good thing it's not a white Christmas. People keep complaining about how cold it is."

Lucy wanted to ask why she made it sound like that was a ridiculous complaint, but she kept her lips sealed, listening as Natsu tried humming to the song playing in the distance. He was way off, going too slow to match up. She didn't mind, the sound soothing in an odd way.

"I think it's fine," Gray said, fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Lucy widened her eyes, taking a half-step closer to Natsu, making their arms press against each other. He didn't seem to notice, merely humming along as he smoked his cigarette, his eyes remaining unfocused.

While Lucy tried to keep herself calm, Gray stripped out of his shirt, tossing it behind him as if he didn't need it in the first place. "Mom always loved the snow."

Ultear rested her elbow on the window sill, her cheek tucked into her open palm. She let out a long sigh, her smile never waning. "I hope she's happy wherever she is. There's probably snow there." Their mother loved the snow, preferring the colder months over the warmer ones.

Before Gray could agree, Lyon scoffed, causing both siblings to cast him a glance. His brows were pinched together, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ur is lying on our kitchen floor, and the only thing she's surrounded by is her own dried up blood."

Ultear was a strong woman, but even that made her stomach roll, picturing their mother's dead body perfectly in her head. A large gash parted her skull, her blood indeed covering the kitchen tiles. She saw it clearly because she was the one who put her there, cracking the bat over her mother's skull to save her own life. The image haunted her dreams every so often, reminding her she was the reason her mother was no longer with them.

She may have been a zombie, but she was still their mother, and Ultear killed her.

While Ultear was unable to say anything, Gray was, growling as he shoved Lyon's shoulder. "What gives?"

"What? She shouldn't fill her head with stupid thoughts," Lyon shot back, his own hand grabbing at the hem of his shirt, ready to yank it off.

Lucy's stomach and heart felt heavy as she listened to the family fight, her body moving closer to the only person who made her feel safe in that room.

Natsu felt his chest tightening, not liking where the conversation was heading either. He seen it coming, experiencing a moment of clarity. Instead of saying anything, Natsu stayed out of it, knowing his place. He knew from experience it wasn't a good idea to jump into a family feud. It was better to wait it out and let them handle it on their own, even if he had his own opinions on the whole situation.

Natsu looked down when he finally registered a weight pressing against his arm. He saw Lucy seeking comfort, his brows furrowing before he looked back at the two men glaring at each other, one without a shirt and the other in the process of yanking his off.

Natsu narrowed his eyes before taking a long drag from his cigarette, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders before tucking her under his arm to protect her. Not once did Natsu think she was in danger, but if she was that close to him, she was scared, and he would help if he could.

He was met with no resistance, the woman accepting his help without a second thought. If he wasn't worried about getting involved, he would tell Lyon and Gray to keep their clothes on, but he kept quiet, his eyes avoiding them as they hashed it out.

It wasn't his business. It wasn't his fight.

"I don't care what you think," Gray started, jabbing his finger into Lyon's chest. "But you can't talk to people like that. Especially not your fucking sister. Apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for shit. She's the one who should be sorry. She killed her!"

"She didn't kill anyone. You and I both know Ur was already dead. There was nothing anyone could do. Ultear only did what anyone would do in her situation. She survived."

"By killing mom."

"No, but saving herself and putting Ur out of her misery." Gray bared his teeth before shaking his head. "You think she would've wanted to be walking around without a mind of her own? No. Ultear did what she had to do, what you would've done if you were there."

"I wouldn't have killed her," Lyon urged, but Gray didn't buy it.

"Maybe that's why you wanted to be a runner, huh? Too afraid of doing what needs to be done?"

"No, I'm just not okay with senselessly killing people. Mom could've been fine in the house by herself until someone makes a damn cure for all this shit." Lyon swayed a little, fighting the urge to relax and let his mind rest. His high was trying to take over, but he was angry, forcing himself to stay in the moment instead of give in.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Gray asked, deflating. He was tired of having this fight with Lyon, tired of bringing up the past. Their mom was dead, and as unfortunate as it was, it didn't mean they had to tear themselves up over it. He missed his mom too, but he also understood there was nothing that could be done. Ur had turned, and once turned, they had to be put down. Ultear had no choice, but Lyon refused to see it that way.

"Yeah, are you?" Lyon discarded his shirt, not backing down from the fight.

Gray shook his head, wishing his mind didn't feel like it was swimming. If they were sober, this fight would have ended already, but neither man was letting it go. He sighed, deciding logic was the only way to beat Lyon, even if he had to struggle to keep up with his own thoughts.

"Say we had kept her in her house. What then? Were you gonna stay behind and feed her? You know as well as I do those things don't eat regular food. They eat meat, specifically alive, bleeding meat. Now, what would you bring to her to keep her alive, granted her skin didn't rot off before this magical cure came about."

That in itself made Gray scoff. "There's no cure anyways. We're all on our own, and no one's gonna come save us. This... is... it."

Natsu swallowed as those words sunk in, his head falling as his body felt numb. He had no idea Gray felt that way, his ideas going against what Natsu thought. He still held out hope, waiting for the day everything got better, that the cure was made and they could go back to some semblance of normal.

Was there even a point in holding out hope, or was Gray right? Was no one coming? Were they all doomed to die a painful and meaningless death?

While Natsu's mind started spiraling into darkness, Lucy closed her eyes, wanting to escape the moment. She knew if she left the room, it would be over, but her feet wouldn't budge, Lucy planted against Natsu, waiting for them to finish their fight.

Her stomach rolled when Gray said there was nothing coming, that they were all that was left. She didn't want to believe it, her head turning towards Natsu, resting her face on his chest. His heartbeat was surprisingly fast against her skin, the man's composure suggesting he wasn't affected by their yelling, but clearly he was reacting to it. That didn't make her feel better, wishing they would stop all the senseless fighting.

When Lyon didn't respond, only stared in shock, Gray took a deep breath before letting his shoulders sag. "Look, I know none of this is okay, and I understand you're hurting, but you can't keep taking mom's death out on Ultear."

At the mention of their sister's name, Lyon flinched, guilt entering his system. He clenched his jaw, fruitlessly wishing they were all back at home with their mom, alive and well. Deep down he knew. He knew it wasn't Ultear's fault, but that didn't stop the pain. He wanted someone to blame, and she was an easy target. She wore her guilt on her sleeve, and he saw it every time someone mentioned Ur or a mother in general. She was tearing herself up about it.

So why couldn't he just, stop?

All she had done was allowed herself a small moment of happiness, and his first instinct was to crush her spirit, to take her good mood and hack away at it with his cruel words.

Lyon raised a hand, Gray not jolting for a second. However, instead of punching Gray, Lyon covered his eyes, his head falling into his palm as the tears started forming. He didn't try to fight them, merely letting the emotions take over. And with it, his high came back strong, his mind trying to help him by letting him forget about his troubles, letting him forget about his pain.

"Mom wouldn't want us fighting," Gray said, seeing his words were finally getting to his brother. "Especially not today. So, can we just move on? At least for tonight until we can talk about it when we're not both fucked up?"

Despite being tipsy, Gray was keeping himself together. He wasn't slurring, but he felt the alcohol thrumming through his veins. He was just glad he didn't try smoking tonight. He couldn't imagine how the fight would have gone if he was out of it.

"Please?"

Lyon nodded, not taking his hand off his face for a moment. He wiped his tears, sniffling back snot before looking down. He grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder before turning. "I'm done partying," he said, making his way to the door.

Everyone's eyes were on him, even Lucy, who had finally peeked after she felt the storm was passing. She didn't budge away from Natsu, soaking in his comfort and warmth, her mind not bothering to think it was embarrassing or weird. She needed him, and he was there for her.

"Wait," Ultear said, her voice threatening to crack.

Lyon shook his head, stopping at the door before slowly opening it. His eyes found hers, then Gray's. He cleared his throat, heart feeling heavy and bruised, tired from the constant abuse it was put through from his dark thoughts.

"I want to be alone," he said, eyes flitting to Cana before Levy's. "Thanks for letting me come. Sorry, about..." His voice cut off before he left, leaving an awkward tension behind. The music playing in the background didn't make it any better, everyone feeling their own kind of uncomfortable.

"Well," Droy started after a moment, his eyes glued to the door. "That was..."

 _'Awkward,'_  Natsu thought, glad his mouth didn't say it. Or, at least he didn't think he said it. His mind held a heavy fog, the only thing keeping him grounded being the cold air brushing against his heated skin. He tried taking another drag of his cigarette, only to find disappointment when he realized it was burnt to the filter. He didn't think as he let it fall to the ground, crushing it under his foot to make sure he didn't accidentally start a fire.

He loved a good flame, but only when it was in a controlled environment.

Levy was the next one to break the silence, walking up to Ultear before wrapping her in a hug. The smaller woman's face smashed against Ultear's collarbone, the high making her forget about personal boundaries. "I'm so sorry he said those things to you," she mumbled into Ultear's skin, giving her the strongest hug she could muster, but Ultear barely felt it.

She barely felt anything, her body and mind numb from what just happened. She knew Lyon blamed her for their mother's death, but she didn't know it was eating away at him. Her eyes slid shut, wishing the world would just stop for a moment, but she wasn't that lucky.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Gray asked, frowning when Ultear sucked in a shaky breath.

"I... should go talk to him," she whispered, shrugging Levy off her before taking a step forward.

Gray moved in front of her, shaking his head. "He said he wants to be alone. I think we should respect that."

When Ultear didn't look convinced, Gray added, "He just needs to cool off. Okay? He'll come around." He put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Just let him sort this out on his own. He'll see he went too far." Lyon had never been that bad before, but Gray figured it was the marijuana affected him.

Ultear must have suspected that too, wrapping her arms around herself before whispering, "Maybe none of us should be partying."

Erza glanced at Jellal, holding out her hand for him to take. They had been sitting on the other side of the room when it happened, blissfully drinking the night away with Cana, Yukino, and Sting. Rogue had left moments before the fight ensued, saying he was going to spend some time with Minerva before bed.

He laced his fingers with her, his eyes soft and smile sad. Jellal must have known she was wondering the same thing. She had been like the others, wanting a break from all the real world stuff, if only for one night. She didn't think anyone would get in a fight, and she had been too stunned to stop it. Then again, even if she wasn't, she probably wouldn't have stepped in.

That was their battle, something she couldn't fix.

Gray's lips twisted before he cocked his head, eyes fixed on his sister's. "Why? I think we're all having a good time. Yeah, Lyon might've had too much, but that doesn't mean the party has to end."

Ultear sighed, her heart weighing heavy. "I just feel weird, celebrating while he's all by himself."

"He wanted that," Gray reminded her, hearing Lyon's words himself. "Besides, I think talking to him now is just gonna make it worse."

"I don't know..."

Gray frowned, his shoulders going slack. He knew how much Ultear was beating herself up about their mother, but he didn't blame her. Sure, he was sad Ur was dead, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing Ultear could have done about that. The damage was already done, and Ultear could either survive or die in a fruitless attempt to preserve their mother, something he didn't think Ur would want anyway.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something? Get some fresh air?"

Ultear shook her head, her voice smaller than it should be. "No."

Gray removed his hand from her shoulder, hands dipping into his pockets on his jeans to keep from taking them off. He stripped when he was experiencing strong emotions, and he knew taking his clothes off now was only going to make matters worse. "What would take your mind off it?"

"Honestly?" Ultear took a deep breath before letting out a defeated sigh. "More alcohol."

Before Gray could suggest something else, Cana raised the bottle in her hand, her voice resounding in the classroom. "I hear that!"

Ultear blinked, eyes blown wide when she looked around the room, finally remembering there were other people. Her face paled, humiliation seeping into her brain. "Sorry," she mumbled, but mostly everyone shook their head.

"We get it," Yukino said, giving the woman a weak smile. "Family doesn't always get along."

While that may be true, what just happened was far deeper than a normal tiff between siblings, but Lucy wasn't going to say anything. Her lips were sealed, body still pressed against her roommate's.

"Should we keep the party going?" Levy asked, struggling to put her hair up in a ponytail. She settled for a messy bun, her hands not cooperating with her mind. She wanted to stay up later, but if her friends wanted to call it quits, she would respect that.

"I think that's a good idea," Gray said, offering Ultear a smile. "We're not really celebrating anyways. We're just hanging out, having a good time. There's no harm in that."

Ultear wanted to disagree, but she knew Lyon didn't want to talk to her for a while. Their relationship hadn't been the same since the first day of the outbreak when he found her hunched over their mother's body, crying about what she had to do. She understood why Lyon didn't look at her the same anymore. It didn't help that Ultear looked like the spitting image of their mom, her being Ur's only biological child.

She could barely look herself in the mirror, afraid to see her mother's face staring back.

"I need a drink," Ultear said with a sigh, walking over to Cana who willingly handed her the bottle, letting her drown her sorrows.

"Does anyone wanna play a game?" Cana asked, looking around the room. She wanted to save the party, unsure when they would all get together again.

"Got any suggestions?" Jet asked, hand resting on Levy's shoulder blade to guide her towards the brunette.

Cana shook her head, looking around for any ideas. Her eyes settled on Erza, causing the woman to shrug. "It's been forever since we played never have I ever."

"Anyone wanna play that?"

"I'll play," Gray said, earning a grin from one of their hosts.

"Alright, that's the spirit."

"We're in too." Jellal and Erza shifted, opening their circle up for more people to join. Erza had to move Happy, who was napping on the sleeping bags. She put him in her lap, the cat settling into the new position without much struggles.

Mostly everyone joined the circle, but there were a few stragglers, Natsu and Lucy being some of them. Upon seeing the fight was officially over, Lucy relaxed, pulling away from Natsu. Her heart felt upside down as her stomach rolled, unsure what she was feeling. She looked up, knowing one thing. She was glad Natsu was there to help her, easing her concern.

"Thanks..." she whispered, causing Natsu to meet her gaze.

He offered her a soft, warm smile. His eyes were hooded and red, but she could still see that deep green underneath. Natsu let his hand drop, fingers brushing against Lucy's back as he whispered, speaking from the heart. "Anytime."

Lucy swallowed thickly, wondering why she felt the urge to shiver. She chalked it up to being cold, the window still wide open, letting the outside air in.

Natsu dipped down, grabbing his smashed cigarette butt before pocketing it to throw away later. His eyes flitted over Lucy's face, trying to guess what she was thinking without much luck. He blinked slowly, feeling something strange crawling inside him, letting him know he was close to zoning out again. He would have welcomed it if not for Lucy being there, the man wanting to make sure she was okay after witnessing that fight.

"Did that... bring back memories of," Natsu mumbled, feeling pressure at his forehead. "With Gray, and yelling."

_'Did that make sense? I hope so.'_

Lucy understood what he meant, shaking her head to ease his worries. "No, just, still upsetting." She didn't like fights, whether she was witnessing them, hearing about them, or in them. The fight Gray had with his brother made her feel powerless, like there was nothing she could do to stop it without angering either one of them.

Luckily it was over now, and the dust was settling. She took a quick breath, shoving her hands into the hoodies pocket before jolting, hearing her name being called from across the room.

"Lucy! Natsu! You guys gonna join us?"

She didn't have to look over to recognize Levy's voice, but she did give the girl a glance so she knew she heard her. Lucy's eyes found Natsu's when he spoke, seeing him struggle with basic sentences, like he was distracted or confused.

Truthfully, Natsu's mind was messing with him. His high came on in waves, bringing him in and out of clarity. He felt himself slipping, wondering how long it would be until he was self-aware again. Part of him was always there, it just changed how in control he was of that part.

"Do you, what do you say?" he asked, taking a few deep breaths in a feeble attempt to regain control. It was useless, his mind surrendering soon enough to the high. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," Lucy whispered, feeling oddly safe and secure. She had felt upset, and he had comforted her, made her feel okay again. With Natsu by her side, she didn't think anything could bring her down.

If only she had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of Lyon's character here. Before saying Lyon was being out of character, remember Lyon blamed Gray for Ur's death in the manga even though it wasn't his fault. Sure, it had to do with him, but he didn't actually kill her, she made a choice. In this story, Ultear didn't really kill Ur since she was already a zombie, but she did end her to save her own life. Lyon can't let go of the pain of losing their mother, and he's taking it out on the only person he can, his sister. He needs time to heal from his pain, just like everyone else. Lucy isn't the only one hurting in this story, and she isn't the only one who needs help. Hope that clears up why I wrote Lyon this way. It would be a little too easy if everyone was too well-adjusted and got along great.
> 
> Anyone ever been around a couple or family fighting and you can't do anything about it? Jumping in will surely make it worse, but you don't know if you should walk away or just pretend like you don't hear it? It's a very awkward and uncomfortable situation.
> 
> If you haven't yet, I suggest playing Coup. It's really fun. :) Anyone like Lucy playing card games with other people besides just Natsu? She needs to start opening up to them, or at least start becoming friends with them, and I think that was a great first step for her. What do you think?
> 
> I have consumed and smoked marijuana before. The first time I smoked was in Colorado (where it's legal for recreational use) in June 2018. I've gotten high five times, and every time it was a different experience. I like edibles way more than smoking, mainly because they're easier to consume and don't leave a strong odor, but smoking made me feel it a lot faster. My strangest high was when I mixed drinking with edibles. Every time I felt like I was coming down from my high, the alcohol took over and I felt drunk, only to go back to feeling high. It was... strange, but fun. I don't recommend trying it unless you absolutely want to and aren't being pressured into doing it, and you're over 21 years old. My first time trying marijuana was when I was 26 years old. I'm writing Natsu's high based on when I drank and consumed because it was such a crazy experience. I didn't do anything crazy, I didn't act crazy, but the feeling itself was so indescribable, but I hope I did a decent job writing a high Natsu. There won't be a lot of drug use in this story, but it will be brought up from time to time, and it will always have a warning in the beginning of the chapter if it will be mentioned. Sorry if anyone was uncomfortable with it being mentioned, but I gave a warning in chapter one saying it was one of the things included. 
> 
> Thank you so much for every kudo, hit, and comment! I truly appreciate it. Like, it makes my fucking day when I get a comment saying what you like about my story or even getting some constructive criticism to become a better writer. When things become overwhelming in real life, fanfiction has helped me so much. Whether it's writing or reading, I love escaping and peeking in on a different world. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I have so many plans for it that it's hard to keep track of all of them. Thank you for reading and supporting me! Also, shout out to those incredible people who gave me feedback last time: Tsunderebooklover(x2), MissVarta, Petri808, Kar, Ressa4043, IfuckinghateyouThomas, and JuustaJohn!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Three: Never have I ever


	33. Never have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There will be mentions of alcohol consumption, but no more mentions of smoking weed in this chapter. However, the characters are still tipsy/high, so keep that in mind while reading.

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Never have I ever**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Night)_

Natsu belted out a laugh, grinning as Gray, Cana, Erza, and Jellal all put a finger down. Levy laughed too, though not from her friend's actions, more from Natsu's contagious laugh.

They were playing 'never have I ever', and Droy had just said,  _"Never have I ever, had sex in public."_

Out of all the people in the group, only four had to put their fingers down, but Natsu knew first hand why they each did. His friends were a wild bunch, but some of the things they did made even Natsu think they were ridiculous.

Erza and Jellal had been together, doing it in the tennis courts right outside of their school one night. That was back when they were all in high school, the two saying they wanted to spend the night outside to see how it was, only to complain the next day about back pains from sleeping on the hard ground.

Gray's had been last year at a party. He had gotten shitfaced and ended up with some random chick in the backyard, the two going at it until the host of the party broke them up, yelling at them for fucking in her flowerbed. Since then, Gray had controlled his alcohol intake better, worried he would get blackout drunk again.

Cana's wasn't as shocking, but it was considered scandalous. She had been caught by her friends on a school field trip to the aquarium. She and her boyfriend at the time snuck off to find a closet to consummate their relationship.

If it hadn't been for their teacher noticing their absences, no one would have gone looking for the couple, and her friends wouldn't have had to see just how flexible the young woman had been. Natsu hadn't personally witnessed it, but he had seen how red both the culprits had been when they rejoined the group.

"Oh shut it virgin," Gray groused, sending Natsu a dirty look.

Natsu only laughed harder, not offended in the least bit. He loved getting his friends riled up, enjoying their blushes from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," Jellal started, trying to dull the roaring laughs around the room. "My turn. Never have I ever, hmm, gotten high."

Everyone who was high snickered or groaned as they dropped a finger. Ultear smiled, though it was small. "I've never tried weed, but I did Ecstasy once. Never again."

"What happened?" Erza asked, her brows furrowed in concern until Ultear let it spill she ended up cuddling with Lyon's stuffed polar bear, yelling about how soft its fur was.

"I remember that," Gray said with a fond smile of his own. He had promised never to tell another soul, but since Ultear fessed up, he figured there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. "Lyon ended up giving her the bear."

The two siblings grew quiet, thinking about their brother while others exchanged stories of things they had and hadn't tried. Natsu was too busy looking at the fingers that remained up to join in the conversations.

He didn't mind losing another 'point' this turn. He was going strong with seven fingers up. The game had begun not too long ago, so he had a while until he would be out. He stole a peek at Lucy, seeing her holding up eight fingers. When they started the game, Natsu thought it was going to be pure fun, but he found out quickly it was a way to get to know his newest friend without hounding her with questions.

So far he found out Lucy had cheated on a test before, and she had burned something while cooking. While that wasn't ground breaking news, it was still something, and he was eager to find out more.

Not only that, Natsu was having fun playing, especially when his friends got pissy they had to put a finger down. There were less people in the circle than there had been before, Yukino and Sting taking off soon after Lyon left. Jet was technically still in the circle, but the man was laying on his back, passed out. No one bothered to move him or wake him up, merely skipping over him when it was his turn.

Cana had started the game, everyone taking turns by going clockwise. Lucy had been the second person going, hers being a strange one.

_"Never... have I-I ever, gotten a... a driver license."_

_She had caused everyone in the circle to put a finger down while raising a few brows._

_"Why didn't you get one?" Levy had asked, causing Lucy to shrug._

_"Didn't need... one," she whispered, putting an end to that question. Upon seeing Lucy's mild discomfort, Natsu piped up, continuing the game by saying, "Never have I ever, used a skateboard." And so the game went on, until now._

It was Erza's turn next, a smile making its way to her face as she said, "Never have I ever, flashed someone."

Gray grunted, putting a finger down. He had a feeling that was directed at him, seeing as he was the only one in that circle who had a stripping problem.

"Count yourself lucky," Jellal said, not bothering to hide his laughter. "If the game was drop a finger for each time, you'd be out and then some."

"Shut up!"

While Gray shot back, his voice could barely be heard over the chuckles, everyone poking fun at Gray. He started thinking of his revenge, knowing his turn was coming up soon.

"Never have I ever, walked in on someone having sex," Ultear said, already knowing that would affect some people.

Natsu watched as Erza, Gray, Levy and Lucy put a finger down. Before he could question who Lucy saw having sex, Levy elbowed him. "Put your finger down too."

Furrowing his brows, Natsu said, "I never walked in on someone having sex."

Levy nodded, not backing down. "Remember, when we first got here..."

That wasn't enough to jog Natsu's memory, Levy having to say, "With Freed," before it hit.

"Oh, does that count?" He looked at Ultear since it was her turn, needing her verdict. "Does oral count?"

"It's sex, so I think it counts," she said, prompting a few people to ask when he witnessed that.

Natsu tried not to flush, but it was inevitable. He scratched his cheek, trying to make it sound less invasive than it was. "I didn't mean to. I saw Freed through that little window on the cafeteria door, and his eyes were closed so I thought he was like sleeping standing or something." Natsu had a take a deep breath, feeling winded all of a sudden. His high was still working in waves, sometimes feeling strong while others he had more clarity.

"The... the window." He blinked in an attempt to clear his head. "I needed to ask him for... what the fuck was that." After almost losing his train of thought again, Natsu snapped back to reality, rushing through his explanation to get it over with before he zoned out. "I think I was gonna ask about supplies, but anyways, I didn't think as I walked in and saw 'em."

Natsu shuddered, never wanting to see anyone like that again. Porn was one thing, but he didn't like seeing his friends or peers engaging in sexual activity, no matter who it was. "Anyways, next?"

"My turn," Gray said, narrowing his eyes at Erza. "Never have I ever brought something to school that wasn't allowed."

Cana and Natsu dropped a finger without question. He always had a lighter on him while Cana had brought alcohol onto school campus on more than one occasion. Lucy put a finger down too, surprising Cana.

"What'd you bring to school?"

Lucy wanted to sigh, thinking the rule was ridiculous. She kept herself composed, looking Cana in the eyes for a few seconds before her gaze dropped. "Make up."

Cana blinked, unsure if she heard right. "Did you say make up?"

Lucy nodded, remembering how strict her high school had been. She wondered a few times if that was the reason she acted out so much when she finally made it to college, away from her parent's and that school's rules. However, she knew ultimately her behavior was her responsibility, and she couldn't blame her mistakes on others. "Strict school."

"No kidding," Cana mumbled, wanting to offer the poor girl a drink in apology, but she didn't. Natsu had made it clear no one was to give Lucy anything, and she didn't want to make Lucy more uncomfortable.

While that was going on, Gray was shaking his head, eyes fixed on Erza. "You gotta put a finger down."

"What for?" she asked, cocking her head.

"What do you mean what for?" Gray blinked, unsure if she was messing with him or not. "You brought a sword to class once!"

"Yes," she admitted, not bothering to deny the claim. "But I had Makarov's permission since it was for a school project. I don't think it counts."

"It does so!"

Erza raised a brow at the challenge, her voice clipped as she asked, "Should we go find Makarov and ask him ourselves?"

Gray grumbled, slouching as he shook his head. "Whatever."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, keeping herself from smiling when she saw Gray sulking. It was endearing in a way, letting her see a side of him she hadn't seen before. In fact, she had seen a lot of Natsu's friends tonight, but she hadn't been scared off yet.

She felt oddly comfortable.

Even if she didn't talk as much, she felt somewhat okay in her own skin, as long as she didn't think too much about the dark times in her past. The game was something she didn't think she would enjoy, but she did. It allowed her to think about better memories, things she had and hadn't done before things went bad.

Lucy kept her hands in her lap, looking down at her six fingers. She was tied with Droy, Jellal and Cana. Erza, Ultear, and Levy were tied for first, all having seven fingers up.

Natsu on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Him and Gray only had five fingers left, currently tied for last place. However, despite losing, Natsu didn't look upset. The man was swaying with the music behind them. Even if he was off beat, he looked happy and content.

She found herself smiling, glad he looked relaxed. After everything she had seen him go through in her short time at Fairy Tail, she could tell he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders. It was nice seeing that weight lifted, even for just a night.

"Okay, so the first round is over and no one's out," Cana said, a wicked grin sliding over her face. "Wonder who'll be the last one standing. Never have I ever, umm... Oh! I know. I've never sent someone to the hospital!"

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," Natsu groaned, dropping another finger.

"Technically all of us have," Erza said, trying to get one of it. "When we were born."

"No, that doesn't count," Levy said, Droy and Jellal backing her up.

Cana did one better, changing her statement. "Fine. Never have I ever sent someone to the hospital after the age of one."

Erza let out a sigh before dropping her finger, wishing she had restrained herself from fighting with her friends. She didn't join in often, but when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with. One time in particular she had gone too far, punching Natsu hard enough to bust his nose. They thought she had broken it with as much blood that was pouring out, but thankfully that wasn't the case. However, the end result was what mattered now. Erza sent Natsu to the hospital, thus resulting in her losing a point.

Gray and Ultear dropped a finger as well, Gray's because of his and Natsu's constant fighting that sometimes got too rough, and Ultear because she accidentally hit Gray in the head with a golf club when they were younger. He now sported a sliver of a scar on his forehead, but his raven locks often covered it up.

Lucy tried discreetly putting down a finger, but Cana had caught it, asking who the heck Lucy sent to the hospital and how.

"My cousin," Lucy whispered, thinking back to when she was a child and her mother let Michelle come over. "I tried making... cookies, but I couldn't use... use the stove, so I, I couldn't cook the eggs right." She took a deep breath, wanting to pat herself on the back for getting through that long sentence. It might not have been smooth, but it was finished, and that was what mattered to her.

"You gave your cousin food poisoning?" Natsu asked, earning a slight nod.

"She started th-throwing up, so my mom..." Lucy did her best to bury the pain that tried surfacing in her heart, knowing there was nothing she could do to bring her mother back from the dead. "She went... to the hospital. She, was fine, but I got in tr... trouble."

"That... sucks," Gray said, wondering how old she was when she did it. He didn't ask, seeing how hard she tried just to say that much. Besides, he wanted the game to go on.

All eyes stayed on Lucy, the woman pressing her lips together while easing her breathing. She had time to think of a new 'never have I ever' while everyone else was going, but she had only come up with one, and she didn't think many people would like it. Still, that was the point of the game, trying to get everyone else out first.

Lucy took a shaky breath before staring at the center of the circle, trying to keep her voice even. "Never have... I ever, k..." She almost clenched her teeth to stop from speaking, but she pushed through. "Killed a... a zombie."

"Ah shit!" Natsu laughed, craning his neck so he could make eye contact with Lucy. "I thought we were friends!"

She saw him smiling, his eyes bright despite the red haze. Lucy couldn't help but crack a small smile, not even meaning it when she said, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Natsu straightened up, happy when Lucy kept his eye contact. "Just means I gotta get one for you now." He would have to think hard about it. He didn't want to make it too obvious, but he also didn't know a lot lot about her. He looked around, seeing everyone but Levy put a finger down.

Levy was grinning, leaning across the circle with her hand raised. "Great one!"

Lucy blinked at her hand for a second before summoning the courage to lift her own hand, giving the girl a high five. What surprised Lucy more than how good it felt to do it was the amount of courage it actually took to do it.

Instead of her struggling, Lucy felt it come more naturally, not having to put in as much effort. She held onto that feeling, treasuring it. She ignored the groans from everyone else who lost a point, focusing on how good it felt to be a part of something and to make someone else happy.

Natsu looked down at his remaining fingers, knowing his chances of winning were slim. Instead of being upset, Natsu decided to try to take down as many people as he could, and the idea that popped into his head that moment would certainly help.

"I haven't ever attended college," Natsu said, butchering the saying, but they got the message. He grinned to himself when most people put their fingers down. The only one who didn't was Droy. "I woulda said I never went to college, but I didn't wanna be the wrong technicality."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Cana asked, handling her alcohol better than Natsu handled his high.

He felt himself slipping, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything felt great, his mind at ease. "I've  _been_  to a college before, but not as a student. So, there."

"Okay," Cana drawled, not getting a better picture of what he meant, but she decided to move on. Her eyes fell on Jet who would be next, but he was still passed out.

Natsu poked Jet's face for good measures, but the man didn't budge. "Yeah, he's out."

"My turn!" Levy cheered, giggling before her eyes squinted at everyone. "Never have I ever, owned a pet!"

Natsu, Droy, and Ultear lowered a finger. When Gray didn't, Droy raised a brow, finding that odd. "I thought you two were siblings?"

"We are," Ultear said, putting a hand on Gray's shoulder before smiling. "I had a rabbit when I was a kid. It died a few months before my mom adopted him."

"Was... was Gray a replacement for your rabbit?" Droy asked, finding himself in the beginning of a laughing spell.

While Gray wanted to be offended, he couldn't help but laugh too, shaking his head. "Nah, just a little brother."

"Don't say it like I'm old or something," Ultear said, feigning annoyance. She was only six months older than Gray, but their birthdays put her in a higher grade than her brothers.

Natsu was about to make a joke about Gray being a bunny before looking down at Lucy's fingers, realizing she hadn't put one down. He frowned, wondering how lonely it would have been growing up without a pet. While he didn't have a personal pet in the orphanage, there were fish and guinea pigs to play with. Then soon after he was adopted, Natsu had found Happy eating trash outside of their house. It hadn't taken much begging before Igneel caved, letting Natsu keep the cat.

Natsu wanted to say Lucy could count Happy as her pet. It was at the tip of his tongue, but at the last second, he decided against it. Natsu was partially selfish, not wanting to relinquish any ownership over his companion. That didn't mean Lucy couldn't play with him, just that he wasn't okay with sharing him in that way with anyone else.

Before Natsu could feel guilty over his decision, Droy piped up, moving the game along. "Never have I ever, failed a class."

Unsurprisingly to Natsu, no one dropped a finger. He knew his friends, knew how smart they were when they applied themselves. There were a few times some of them were having a hard time in class, but that only motivated them to try harder. Erza and Levy's study groups certainly helped, the girls arranging for the group to get together once a week to keep up in their classes. The days they did it moved around after most of them started working, but Erza and Levy never gave up on their study days, and neither did his friends.

When Jellal's turn came around, he didn't bother pretending like he was thinking up one on the spot. He had been holding onto it for a while, knowing it would get to a lot of people. "Never have I ever broken a bone."

"Really?" Erza asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He laughed, knowing she was going to be sour about it, but he couldn't help himself. It was a competition after all. "Sorry?" There was no apologetic tone in his voice, only making Erza stick her tongue out at him while putting a finger down.

"Well fuck," Gray mumbled, now having one finger up. Any moment he would be taken out of the game, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked around, seeing Natsu, Cana, and Lucy putting down a finger each. Natsu was the only other person with one finger left.

_'As long as I don't lose to him I'll be fine with it,'_  he thought, unable to get rid of their lifetime rivalry. It was embedded in who he was as a person, and he knew Natsu was just the same. They had been friends since childhood, but they had been in competition that whole time as well. It was friendly, mostly.

While Gray was thinking about competing, Natsu was thinking about Lucy, his voice soft as he asked, "You broke a bone?" He resisted asking if it happened when she was captured, knowing better, even when high. He had to fight to stay in control of himself, his emotions growing stronger, especially the bad ones. He wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay, but he realized he was freaking out for nothing when Lucy turned to him, giving him a casual shrug.

"It was nothing... interesting. I... I fell out of a tree."

Natsu's shoulders relaxed as he nodded, a warm smile appearing. "You like climbing trees?"

Lucy raised a brow, wondering why he found the topic fascinating. "I did... when I was a kid." She almost wanted to laugh at how goofy he was, Natsu nodding like he was tucking the information away.

Little did she know, that was exactly what he was doing.  _'She used to like playing around. Maybe I should ask more about her childhood. That might get her to open up to me.'_

Before he could wonder why he wanted to her open up so much, Levy announced, "By the way, I'm so winning!"

Everyone looked over, seeing she still had six fingers left. It was only then Natsu realized he had one remaining, the man chuckling as he looked around. "I'm probably gonna lose next."

"We'll see," Erza said, knowing her turn was next. "Never have I ever, kissed a coworker at work."

"Well, I'm out," Gray said, dropping his last finger.

"Sucks to suck," Cana said, her words not matching her actions as she dropped a finger.

Levy cocked her head as she looked at Lucy, catching the woman's attention. "You've never kissed at work?"

Lucy shook her head, happy when she felt no heat hit her face. "I've never... had a job." Just as Lucy decided she could use that one during her next turn, her eyes widened, realizing that wasn't true. "Unless, you count this... one?"

"Do jobs at Fairy Tail count?" Levy asked, immediately getting the support from Gray and Cana.

"I think so, which means you can't use it," Gray said, a smug grin sliding on his face. "I know for a fact you've kissed Jellal while at work."

"But, we're not coworkers," Erza said, glancing at her husband. She was a guard and he was a processor.

"We all work for Fairy Tail. I think it counts."

When everyone nodded, Erza sighed. "Fine, okay. Put your fingers back up."

Gray smiled when he was back in the game, but that smile dropped as soon as Erza changed it.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Gray stood, stretching his legs before heading to the window where Natsu's phone was. He switched the song to something more upbeat before heading back to get another drink.

Everyone put a finger down besides Natsu and Levy, which caused Natsu's eyes to widen. He looked down at Lucy, wondering when she kissed a girl.  _'Is she...'_

He immediately wondered if she was attracted to women, but he couldn't ask that. It was rude and intrusive, though most of the questions he asked her were considered overstepping. He was going to let it go, his eyes flitting up until he noticed his friends were staring at  _him_. Most of which were holding back their snickers.

"What?!" Natsu despised the heat flooding his face, not wanting to feel embarrassed over something so trivial. "It's no big deal."

"You're twenty and you've never even kissed a girl before," Gray said, rejoining the circle before grabbing Cana's liquor, hearing a faint protest before he took a swig. "I'd say that's a big deal."

Ultear chuckled, eyes filled with mirth as she said, "Even I've kissed a girl before. Look! Even Lucy has!"

"You kissed a girl?" Levy asked, finally realizing the quiet woman did in fact have another finger down.

Lucy nodded, the memory of it in the back of her head. "Yeah."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" Erza asked, not holding her questions back like Natsu had.

Despite not being the one who asked, Natsu listened carefully, hoping he caught her answer before he lost focus again. He only had a handful of knowledge about her, but he wanted to know more.

"It... was a dare," Lucy whispered, finding all the eyes on her unsettling. She didn't feel herself panicking like she would have when she first arrived at Fairy Tail, but she could do without all the attention.

"Did you like it?" Cana asked, causing Lucy to feel more flustered.

It wasn't her normal type of anxiety. It felt, normal in a way, like a normal kind of embarrassment. It was nothing like what she usually experienced, and that was oddly okay. Regardless, she wanted the attention off her, so she answered as soon as she could. "It wasn't bad," she mumbled, causing Cana to nod her head.

"Fair enough." The woman grinned, reclaiming her bottle from Gray before saying, "Now truth or dare, that's a game I'd love to play with this group."

If they decided to play that next, Lucy already knew she wouldn't play. She would sit out and watch, that game filled with too much risk. She could handle general questions in this game, but to be forced to answer personal questions about herself or be made to do something she didn't want to do was not something Lucy was okay with.

"Still think it's a big deal flame brain over here hasn't kissed a chick," Gray said, causing Natsu to flip him off. "Yeah, we all know you only have one finger left. Don't gotta show me."

"I'm sure Sherry would like to change that," Cana laughed, winking at him. She was playing, but she loved the reaction she got from him.

Natsu groaned, running his fingers through his hair before tugging at the ends. "No way. She  _finally_  started leaving me alone. Let's not bring that up again."

"I thought she was dating Ren," Levy said, surprised when Erza shook her head.

"I heard they broke up a few days ago." She looked at Natsu before adding, "When you were in quarantine."

Out of curiosity, Natsu asked, "Do you know why?"

Erza nodded, stealing the bottle from Cana to let it rest in her lap. "Ren isn't exactly the nicest guy. He acts really cold with everyone."

"That'd get old fast," Cana said, trying but failing to retrieve the bottle of alcohol.

Erza pulled it further away from Cana's reach before taking a gulp, handing it to her husband so he could get some. "Exactly. I heard she got bored with him acting so cold all the time, so she dumped him. But between you and me, I think they'll be back together again."

"Why's that?" Gray asked, leaning back on his hands, no longer needing to show his fingers since he was out of the game.

"There's not a lot of people to pick from," Erza said, her tone more dry than she meant. "I don't think people can afford to be picky."

"You don't like her?" Lucy whispered to Natsu, earning a raised brow from him. Lucy took an interest in his personal life a few times, but he honestly hadn't expected her to care about that.

"No, not like that. I mean, she's nice and all..." He didn't have a reason, so he left it at that. The only reason he could think of only made him sound like an asshole.

He didn't like when people threw themselves at him, and Sherry had come on too strong when they first met. It didn't matter in the long run. Natsu wasn't looking to date or do a random hook up, so he kept his distance. End of story.

"Who's next?" Cana asked, causing Ultear to raise her hand.

"Me. Let's see... Never have I ever, been engaged!"

"Well that's not obvious," Erza said, narrowing her eyes as she dropped another finger. She only had two left, meaning she would be out soon. "You meant that for us."

Jellal lost a point too, but he didn't complain. He merely sighed, waiting for the next turn to go. However, his attention was captured when he saw someone pulling back a finger, someone he never would have guessed would lose.

"Lucy?" he asked, surprised when she swallowed thickly. "You've been engaged?"

All eyes turned to her, her mind telling her it was time to go.  _'I shouldn't have played this stupid game. Or better yet, I should have just lied!'_  Lucy bit her inner cheek, wishing they would just look away from her, but they didn't.

"To be married?" Levy asked, just as stunned as the rest of them. She was so young, only twenty. While Erza and Jellal were young too, they had been dating since the end of middle school. It didn't surprise them when they announced they were getting married, but Lucy hadn't so much as mentioned having a boyfriend in her past, let alone a relationship strong enough to warrant marriage.

Then again, Lucy hadn't mentioned much about herself. Her life story could contain a multitude of unknowns.

Lucy hesitated, feeling her guard coming up as she nodded. That only brought on more questions, this time from Natsu.

"Did they die in the outbreak?"

_'Why does it matter?'_  she wanted to ask, her throat feeling tight and body feeling stiff. Lucy did her best to shrug, unsure if she managed to pull it off. Every muscle in her body felt like it was contracting, making it harder to breathe. "I'm not... sure." It was true, Lucy had no idea if he was alive or not. The last time she saw him, well, she didn't want to think about it.

She didn't want to think about the bad memories.

Natsu didn't know how to process the information they received. He couldn't imagine her with someone, couldn't imagine her picking out a white dress and flowers for a wedding. He knew there was more to Lucy he didn't know yet, but that... He couldn't believe she kept something like that a secret.

He knew he couldn't help her with heartbreak if that was what she felt. He didn't want to set her up with someone, knowing she wasn't in the position to be starting a relationship. She had trouble with communicating and touch, and from what Natsu gathered, those things were important in a relationship.

Before Natsu could accept it and move on, a trickle of a memory popped into his head.

_"I-I can't do this. You sh-shouldn't even have this n-number. Just st-stop calling me, please."_

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting the memory consume him. He remembered the heat on his skin from that summer day, the dryness of his throat from thirst, and the sound of crying coming from the stranger in the black sweatshirt.

It had been Lucy, but at the time he didn't know who she was, only that she was in distress and the person on her phone was causing it. He had inserted himself in her conversation, yanking her phone away to curse at whoever was yelling at her. It turned out to be a guy. He had yelled something along the lines of who Natsu was.

With enough information, Natsu opened his eyes, staring at a timid Lucy. However, instead of asking the question that was burning inside him, he listened to the voice in the back of his head that told him to keep it to himself.

He knew better than to ask, so he kept quiet.

"I'm sorry you don't know what happened to your fiance," Gray said, causing Lucy to gulp.

She shook her head, not wanting their pity. "It's... okay."

Natsu didn't think it was, but he didn't say anything else. He tried looking for heartbreak on her face, but he only saw indifference. It made it harder for him to believe the man on the phone wasn't the same guy, or maybe he was wrong. He had no idea, and he wouldn't know unless he asked, but that had the risk of upsetting her.

_'If she would just tell me what happened I wouldn't have to guess what does and doesn't set her off.'_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Natsu knew he was in the wrong. Lucy wasn't obligated to tell him her life story, and his curiosity didn't give him the right to make her uncomfortable.

"When did you get engaged?" Cana asked.

Lucy's eyes dropped, her mind sprinting to that memory. Out of all her bad memories, the one of him wasn't nearly the worst. In fact, memories associated with him had been good until the end of their relationship. Their constant fighting leading to what caused their break up.

"S-senior year." If she wasn't surrounded by people, she would have indulged herself on the memory. He had been so smooth, so kind and handsome. She was swept away before she knew it, but just like most things in her life, it wasn't meant to be.

"High school or college?" Erza asked, causing Lucy to say 'high school'.

"What was his name?" Levy asked, but Lucy shook her head.

She had already said too much, and the more she talked about him, the more she would feel. She didn't want to feel, she didn't want to wonder if he was still breathing or not. It was better to let it go, to move on. Her only regret was they didn't get to become friends again after their break up. Despite his mistakes, he was a good person, just not a good partner.

"I don't, want to talk...about him."

Despite knowing he shouldn't, Natsu studied her face, trying to gauge her emotional reaction. She didn't sound terrified of his memory. She didn't even sound sad. Natsu could see now whatever this guy was to her, he wasn't part of her trauma. That had to mean he wasn't the guy on the phone, right? Natsu had more questions, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Maybe the time would never come, he had no idea.

Everyone silently agreed to go on, Levy looking around the circle before asking, "Who's next?"

"Actually," Cana started, raising her hand. "I had a question." She didn't want to interrupt Lucy when she was talking, but now that she was done, she figured it was fair game. "Do engagements in elementary school count?"

"I think so," Droy said, causing Jellal, Erza, and Gray to nod.

"Okay, then Levy—"

"Oh no," Levy muttered, already knowing where Cana was going.

"We put a finger down."

"But that— No. That can't count! It was only for four days!"

"You gave me a ring," Cana reminded, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Proposed and everything. I think it counts."

"But," Levy started, seeing she was getting no support from her friends. "Fine! I'm still winning." She was the only person with five fingers left, everyone else near their end.

Natsu, Cana, and Lucy had one finger left while Jellal, Erza, and Ultear had eight. Droy was in second place with seven fingers, and Gray was still out.

Speaking of which...

"You're lucky I'm out, or I'd get you out this round," Gray grumbled, knowing his turn would have been next, but they had to skip him and go to Cana.

Natsu snickered at his oldest friend, finding his behavior funny. Gray could be a big sore loser at times, but it was okay because Natsu could be the same way. He decided to egg Gray on, a smile sliding on his face. "What? Would your next round be, 'Never have I ever  _not_  streaked before'?"

"Fuck you!" Gray growled, clenching his fist. "You know that was an accident!"

Despite his mind telling him to stop, Natsu kept going. "Or how about, 'Never have I ever'—"

" _Natshu_ ," Erza warned, the threat in her voice cut down considerably by her slur. She cleared her throat to try again, but Natsu was having too much fun.

"Never have I ever got threatened with a sex offender charge for stripping in public. Oh wait, you have!"

"Natsu," Cana barked, catching his attention. "You need to settle down."

"Or what?" he asked, causing Cana to narrow her eyes. "I ain't a scared of you!"

Cana's cheek twitched, irritated at Natsu's rudeness. She decided to get him out, saying something she was sure would only apply to him. "Never have I ever been put on YouTube for singing in the shower!"

Instead of making Natsu upset, he only laughed more, falling back before gripping his stomach. Gray was the one groaning, dragging a hand over his face. "That was me," he mumbled, wanting to call Cana an idiot for forgetting, but he held his tongue. He was just mad at Natsu. There was no reason to take it out on Cana.

"It was?" Cana asked, twisting her lips as she tried picturing it the other way. She had been sure it was Natsu, but after Erza reminded her what song was playing, the memory came back clearly. "Shit. Sorry."

Gray shook his head, instead directing his annoyance at Natsu. "You're just lucky the internet's out, otherwise I'd beat your ass all over again!"

"HA!" Natsu sat up, his head immediately swimming, but that didn't stop him from showing off a huge grin. "Please! Like you'd ever beat me!"

Cana snorted, tapping at her own shoulder as she said, "That fairy on your arm says otherwise."

Natsu's laughter died in an instant, his teeth clenching when he remembered their stupid bet. He now had a permanent reminder that Gray had bested him, and there was nothing he could do change that. Despite being mad when it happened, he had gotten over it, actually finding he liked the tattoo where it was. However, that didn't stop him from having some fun, wanting to get Cana back for her little comment.

He looked at Lucy, knowing her turn was next. "Lucy, try to get Cana out!"

Lucy's eyes widened, not liking the pressure she felt now. She was still trying to sort out her own thoughts and bury the bad ones. She hadn't had time to come up with a new 'never have I ever', but she guessed the time to think was up.

She swallowed, her throat feeling tight as she mumbled, "Never h-have I ever... um..."

Lucy looked at Cana, seeing she had a bottle of whiskey in her hands. She couldn't say she never had whiskey, her throat burning despite not drinking any tonight. Her heart clenched, remembering a man she didn't want to think about handing it to her, telling her how cool she was for being able to handle that strong liquor.

_'I have to go,'_  Lucy thought, feeling her heart rate spike. She had to get out of there, but her body wouldn't move. She felt paralyzed, defenseless against their stares. She couldn't even summon the tears that wanted to come out, her mere anxiety turning into a panic attack.

Just thinking about him made her skin crawl, her mind hurting as she tried blocking out the memories.  _'I need to go. I need to leave now.'_

"I..." Lucy felt her mouth moving, but no words met her ears. She panicked, saying the first thing that popped into her head that didn't have to do with the night of the party.

"I've never ridden a motorcycle!" Lucy blurted out, nearly gasping as air entered her lungs. It felt like an eternity since she last took a breath. She looked up at everyone's hands, seeing only Ultear put a finger down. Cana still had a finger left, meaning she had failed.

_'Why not?'_  she thought bitterly, her shoulders falling.  _'I fail at everything else.'_

"Damn," Natsu said, not noticing Lucy caving in on herself. "Does a scooter count?" he asked, knowing Cana had been on one of those before.

"I don't think so," Levy said, causing Cana to laugh.

"HA! Nice try!" She was gloating, but not for long. Natsu had an ace up his sleeve, something that was sure to get her out.

"Never have I ever drank so much I blacked out!"

Lucy's vision blurred, but not from tears. The room grew silent despite Natsu's cheers and Cana's groans. Her eyes tried focusing on the tile floor, but she couldn't, pictures flashing through her mind, memories she couldn't stop.

_"Here, try this one. I think a lady like yourself can handle it."_

_"What if my mom sees?"_

_"I'll make sure she doesn't. Go on, I'm sure you'll love it."_

Lucy's hand shook before she pulled her last finger back, her body feeling numb but heavy. She didn't realize she stood until she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, Lucy unable to look back at him, not wanting Natsu to see her face.

"Where are ya going?"

"Bathroom," she said, or at least she hoped she said it. She couldn't hear her own voice, couldn't feel the word on her tongue.

"Oh," Natsu started, sounding disappointed. He hadn't let go, anchoring her for the moment. "Can it wait? We're almost done."

Lucy shook her head, her mind feeling dizzy for a second until she regained her bearing. Lucy jerked her hand away from him, her eyes now fresh with tears as she said, "I'm out anyways."

"Lucy?"

She didn't respond, her legs carrying her to the door before she escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It was meant to be more lighthearted with a splash of angst. Let me know how I did? The next chapter is mainly Natsu and Lucy with a sliver of their friends. They're gonna have quite a bit of stuff to talk about. If I'm correct with my estimations, there should be two more chapters for Christmas, then shortly after that there should be a time-skip. Not sure how far it'll jump. At first I was thinking one month, but now I'm leaning towards two weeks. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every kudo, hit, bookmark, and comment! Shout out to those incredible people who gave me feedback last time: Petri808, Kar, Ressa4043, G_Luna, and Liss4D!
> 
> Thank you so much! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and/or of this story in general?
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Four: Elevated
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> "What's wrong?"
> 
> Lucy shook her head before turning, resting against the window with her head down. She was tired of backtracking, tired to Natsu seeing her cry. Still, him being there brought her a small comfort. He had been with her through some bad times, but she wished there were more good to outweigh the bad.
> 
> "I'm tired," she whispered, voice strained. "I don't... want t-to talk about it." Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, her brows narrowing in frustration. "I don't even w-want to think about it, but..."
> 
> Natsu frowned when her voice cracked, his chest tightening. Once again, he was in a position where he couldn't help her, but listening to her couldn't hurt. It was better than letting her keep it all bottled in. "But what?"
> 
> "But... I can't... I can't stop it."
> 
> Natsu's eyes softened before he took a step closer, relieved when she didn't flinch away. "Is there anything I can do to help?"
> 
> He didn't expect much, so he wasn't disappointed when she shook her head, whispering, "I don't think so... Unless you can make me stop thinking."
> 
> Natsu blinked, unsure if she spoke smoothly or if he wasn't processing all her pauses like normal. Either way, Natsu focused on her words, wishing he could help. "I'd say you can try getting high." He shrugged, still wearing a frown. "It worked for me."
> 
> He couldn't bring himself to worry about their day-to-day lives, the hardships they endured or the people that got left behind. In that moment, Natsu's body felt free, but even that wasn't enough to make him not care about Lucy's pain. "But I don't think that'll help for long."


	34. Elevated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There will be no mentions of smoking weed in this chapter. However, Natsu is still tipsy/high, so keep that in mind while reading.

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Elevated**

_(December 25th, 2017, Monday Night)_

Lucy didn't stop walking, unsure where she was heading. Her heart pounded, her head throbbing as unwanted memories swarmed her mind. She knew she had to leave, to get away from people. She wanted to be alone.

She wanted everything to be silent.

 _'Fresh air,'_ she thought, hoping that would be enough to clear her head. She could see his face as she moved, his mouth turning into a salacious smile as he fed her drink after drink after drink, with no end in sight.

Before Lucy could make it to the stairs at the end of the hall, she stopped, seconds before hitting the large window overseeing the road in front of the school. She pressed her forehead against the glass, welcoming the coolness seeping through.

Lucy took a shaky breath, letting that chilly feeling consume her. However, it wasn't enough. The cold was something she could handle, and it didn't haunt her, but it just wasn't enough to keep the bad memories at bay.

_"Let me help you to your room," he had said, his voice cutting through her like a knife._

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, but that only made the fuzzy memory sharp.

_"I nee' ta finds my ma'. Sh' gonna look fer me."_

_Lucy had stumbled down the hall of the hotel, only staying up because two greedy hands kept her afloat. They led her to where he wanted to go, which was not her room. There was no one to stop him, no one noticing her absence. She hadn't stood a chance, barely able to stay conscious, let alone make any rational decisions._

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, breathing deeply as sweat clung to her skin. She didn't know when that started, but it made her skin feel wrong, just like that night.

He had violated her trust and body, and she hadn't been able to do a thing to stop it.

_'He had no right.'_

Rage burned through her body as she thought of that disgusting lunatic. She reacted faster than her brain could process, smacking the glass as hard as she could muster. It didn't do anything to the glass, but her hand hurt, her palm stinging from the impact. She ignored the pain, taking a ragged breath as she seethed at the man in her head.

He had no right to take advantage of her. He had no business even talking to her, but...

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself as her anger drained from her body, leaving behind a fragile shell. She lightly tapped her forehead against the glass as the first of many tears fell.

_'He wasn't the only one to blame though...'_

She had eagerly taken each drink, wanting validation, wanting attention. He had provided it all and then some, making her feel worthy again. She was in a bad place, her heart a mess after breaking up with her fiance. She just wanted to feel better about herself, but things only got worse after that night.

_'I shouldn't have been drinking... I should have just stayed by mom's side, then it wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have... have...'_

Lucy's chest tightened as the foggy memories of what happened after he got her into his room came into focus. No matter how drunk she had been, it wasn't okay. He had no right to have sex with her. She wasn't in her right mind, more drunk than she had ever been in her entire life and unable to get a coherent sentence out. There was no way she gave her consent, meaning...

_'He raped me. Why? Why couldn't he just keep his hands to himself? Why me?'_

Lucy's knees felt weak, ready to buckle under her weight at any second. She didn't know what to do, how to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her. 'Why?' she found herself asking again and again, wondering why any of it had to happen in the first place. She had thought she was safe so many times, only to find out she was never safe to begin with.

 _'Am I even safe here?'_  she thought, shoulders shaking as she suppressed a sob, hating herself for crying once more.  _'Why am I so weak? Why can't I just get past it all? Why—'_

"Lucy?"

She winced despite not being struck, her body going rigid. She didn't need to look to know who it was, recognizing his voice.  _'Of course Natsu came looking for me. I was rude to his friends back there.'_

However, Lucy couldn't beat herself up about it. Her energy was spent thinking about other mistakes she had made, wishing she hadn't been so trusting back then.

"Hey," he whispered, hand reaching out before he stopped himself. He wouldn't touch her, worried that might make her bolt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said automatically, already knowing he wouldn't believe that.

She was right. He wouldn't be fooled into thinking everything was okay. Lucy was crying, and he couldn't figure out why. Natsu doubted losing the game had caused her tears. Even he could tell despite his mind trying to relax and let go.

Natsu felt like he was coming down, but he had felt that many times throughout the night, and he had been wrong every time. It was a strange feeling, the marijuana altering his mind. He liked the feeling, the drug creating a false sense of happiness. Or maybe it allowed him to let go of the pain, the things that made him feel bad?

He was somewhat in control of his mind and body, but his reaction time was shit. At least the alcohol was wearing off, Natsu only feeling a little buzzed when he started getting a clear head. It wouldn't last, the high coming in waves, sweeping him away whenever it regained control.

Lucy shook her head before turning, resting against the window with her head down. She was tired of backtracking, tired of Natsu seeing her cry. Still, him being there brought her a small comfort. He had been with her through some bad times, but she wished there were more good to even them out.

She didn't want to be the gloomy girl he always came to save.

"I'm tired," she whispered, voice strained. "I don't... want t-to talk about it." Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, her brows narrowing in frustration. "I don't even w... want to think about it, but..."

Natsu frowned when her voice cracked, his chest tightening. Once again, he was in a position where he couldn't help her, but listening to her couldn't hurt. It was better than letting her keep it all bottled in. "But what?"

"But... I can't... I can't stop it."

Natsu's eyes softened before he took a step closer, relieved when she didn't flinch away. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He didn't expect much, so he wasn't disappointed when she shook her head, whispering, "I don't think so... Unless you can make me stop thinking."

Natsu blinked, unsure if she spoke smoothly or if he wasn't processing all her pauses like normal. Either way, Natsu focused on her words, wishing he could help. "I'd say you can try getting high."

He shrugged, still wearing a frown. "It worked for me." He couldn't bring himself to worry about their day-to-day lives, the hardships they endured or the people that got left behind. In that moment, Natsu's body felt free, but even that wasn't enough to make him not care about Lucy's pain. "But I don't think that'll help for long."

Lucy let go of herself before pressing her palms to her eyes, trying to dull the throb taking over her head. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself. She was having fun earlier, but a few bad memories ruined her night. "I don't want to go back," Lucy whispered, feeling her energy drained out of her. "I've... I've had enough for one night."

Natsu blinked, sure he hadn't misheard her. She wasn't stumbling over her words as much. Be it exhaustion or frustration, Lucy had pushed past her tears to speak better. If she wasn't so distraught, he would have complimented her, but he worried it would make her overanalyze herself. From what he could tell, she had enough on her plate.

"That's okay," Natsu said, taking a deep inhale. Breathing in more air helped clear his mind, letting him think rationally. "Mind if I stay here with you?" She dropped her hands, prompting him to cock his head, trying to meet her gaze. "Keep you company?"

"Don't you want to hang out... with your friends?"

Natsu couldn't help but smile, tucking a few fingers on each hand into his front pockets. "I am." When a look of confusion washed over her face, he added, "You're my friend."

Lucy turned her head, her voice lacking emotion. "I'm not a good friend." Her fresh tears clung to her cheeks, her eyes now red but not as watery as before. He hoped that was a good sign, Natsu's optimism shining through.

"Let me be the judge of that. I think you're good." He was smiling, but he softened his voice, knowing he had to have some semblance of seriousness, even if his mind wanted him to laugh off whatever was going on in his body. "You're a good person."

Lucy swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, her lower lip trembling as new tears formed.

"Lucy?"

She shook her head, wanting so badly for his words to be true. "I-I've... I've done bad things."

Natsu frowned, wondering why she was beating herself up. "We've all done bad things," he said, knowing it was next to impossible to be pure good. Lucy didn't respond, merely squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to rid herself of tears, but it didn't work. She opened her eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

Natsu allowed his body to do what felt right, slowly lifting his hand so she could see it. When she didn't move away, he cupped her chin and cheek, gently tilting her head so she was looking at him. She didn't fight him, her eyes almost pleading for him to take the pain away, but he didn't know how. He could only reassure her and hope it worked, otherwise he had nothing.

"Whatever you did," he started, feeling her gulp as she clung to every word. "I'm sure you had a good reason."

Lucy's jaw clenched, her eyes shutting as she hugged herself again. A sniffle escaped her, her voice cracking as she whispered, "I ho-pe so."

Natsu felt the wetness on his palm, but he ignored it, focusing on Lucy's breathing. He tried to breath deeper, hoping she would copy him. He didn't know if she meant to or not, but her breathing calmed down after a minute of him stroking his thumb against her cheek, a sad smile surfacing on his face.

"Do..." Natsu stopped himself, unsure if he was crossing a line. He decided to ask anyway, ready to retreat if needed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Instead of shaking her head, Lucy whispered, "No," afraid any movement would make him leave. She didn't understand herself, so she knew Natsu wouldn't either. She hated being touched, but sometimes she craved the physical contact, needing something to ground her. Natsu's hand was heavy, warm, and rough. She knew it was nothing more than platonic affection as he brushed his thumb against her skin, but it meant a lot to her.

If Lucy was forced to label what was happening, she would say she felt accepted despite her flaws. Natsu was staring right at her, telling her she wasn't a bad person. Everyone made mistakes, but that didn't have to define who she was. He was willing to accept her as his friend despite her messy past, and that meant more to her than she could express.

Natsu would have let the moment go on longer, but he was hit with another wave, his eyes widening before he pulled away. He took a deep breath, his head feeling light while his body felt heavy. "I'm just gonna sit down real quick." He pressed his back against the wall, using it as a guide to help him to the ground. "Don't mind me."

Lucy peered down at him, managing a small smile through the tears. She brushed them away, hoping more wouldn't take their place. Her heart felt mangled, and part of her felt hopeless, but somehow Natsu was doing a perfect job at taking her mind off her troubles, if only for a moment.

Lucy pressed her lips into a tight line, wondering if she should say what popped into her head. She took a long breath to ease her nerves, once again happy she had him as a friend. "You're funny... when you're high."

Natsu looked up, trying to see her emotions on her face. When he didn't see anything that alarmed him, he offered her a crooked grin. "Oh yeah? That means I'm not funny when I'm sober?"

Lucy shook her head, her voice soft but firm. "I didn't... say that. Just, you're funny, like this too."

 _'Too,'_  he thought, happy she thought he was funny. He rested his head against the wall, feeling it trying to spin. "This feels really weird, like, so different from being drunk, but like in a good way... Is that how you describe it?"

Lucy smothered a laugh, wishing she could peek into his head and see what he was thinking. "How should I know?" she whispered, swallowing hard to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't do that," Natsu said, a frown marring his face.

Lucy raised a brow, wondering what she did wrong. "What?"

"Don't hide your laugh... It's nice." He gave her a soft smile, eyes barely open as he looked at her. "You should laugh more."

Lucy's eyes widened while he closed his, surprised by his words.  _'He's out of his mind right now,'_  she thought, dismissing any hidden meaning her brain tried to find.  _'He's just drunk and high, nothing else. He wouldn't be saying those things if he was sober.'_

"Fuck, I wish I could get tacos," Natsu started, whining as he pressed a hand to his stomach. "Or burritos, or some nachos. Or fuck, some Oreos would really hit the spot right now. Are you hungry?"

Lucy sighed, thankful his train of thought took him somewhere else, away from her. "Yeah, but it's okay." She hadn't exactly felt full in months, but being at Fairy Tail meant she didn't have to worry about getting her next meal. So long as she did her job and the runners kept bringing back supplies, she would be fed.

Natsu nodded, fingers curling against his shirt, playing with the material. He poked a finger through one of the holes, circling the jagged edges. "Yeah. Everything's okay." Natsu smiled, letting his high take over.

He hadn't been that relaxed since before the outbreak started, hadn't been that zoned out. He didn't worry about zombies or survival, just wanting to feel the good things. "Do you think I'll get a hangover? From high?"

Lucy hummed, wondering that herself. "I'm not sure." She was about to stretch her legs, but decided to sit next to Natsu instead, letting her body relax. She hoped Natsu wouldn't make a big deal out of it, and he didn't. Instead, he did one better.

Once she made it to the ground, Natsu looked at her. His face turned serious for a moment, making her wonder if she did something wrong, but before she could ask, his grin broke out, his head tilted until it rested on the wall again. "Hey. What's up?"

Lucy felt her shoulders shake as she suppressed a laugh, finding him ridiculous. Despite having wet tears clinging to her cheeks, she decided to let it out, hoping he wouldn't remember tomorrow. She chuckled, surprised by how light it made her feel. Not only that, the sound made Natsu's eyes light up, something she wasn't expecting.

He turned his body towards her, squinting his eyes for a moment before whispering, "Are you happy?"

Lucy blinked, her chuckle dying instantly. "Huh?" She paled when Natsu sat up, trying but failing to have good posture as he repeated himself, his voice and face showing he was serious. "Are you happy, that I brought you here?"

Lucy's mind was blank for a few seconds before she mustered a small smile. She didn't have to think about it, knowing Fairy Tail was far better than the place she had been, or would be if she was still on her own. "Yeah," she whispered, feeling it in her heart. "I'm happy I'm here."

Fairy Tail hadn't taken away her pain, but it did give her safety, something she desperately needed.

"Aweshome," Natsu slurred, his grin wider than the moment called for. "'Cause it's a bad place out there. Wanna keep you safe, Lush." He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He flashed his teeth when he realized it, correcting himself. "Lucy."

Lucy raised a brow, causing Natsu to snort. "My bad." His head rolled onto his shoulder, feeling heavy but his body felt light. Just when he thought he got used to things, they changed again. "I think I wanna sleep, but I'm not too tired. I don't thinks."

"I'm pretty tired," Lucy admitted, pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She sighed, her eyes stinging from crying a moment ago, but it wasn't the worst pain she felt that night. She could handle physical pain a lot more than emotional.

Natsu hummed to no song playing, letting his mind jump around. He thought about asking if Lucy could do a cartwheel, then wondered where they put Happy last before finally looking at his roommate, giving her a smile. " _Luuuushi_ ," he whispered, not once thinking he might be coming off as annoying. He was having fun, already forgetting the tension that rested over them not too long ago. "Hey."

"What?" she asked, somewhat amused by his behavior. He was easier to read when he was high, his emotions getting the better of him. It was the reason she didn't get mad when he asked his next question, knowing he was merely curious.

"So, you wanna tell me anything about this fiance of yours?"

Lucy shook her head, but she didn't tell him no. She closed her eyes, picturing his face in her head. She did wonder if he was still alive, what he might be doing if he was among the living. The last she heard, he was still at his university in Hargeon, excelling in his ROTC class to become an officer in the Navy. He was certainly smart enough for it, but she wondered what he would do when it came time to cutting his mane he called hair.

She hadn't kept up with him after they broke up, deciding it was easier to let him go. Lucy had every intention on reconnecting with him later in life, finding out how he had been, but then things started going bad for her, and then the outbreak happened soon after. There was no room to worry about him, her own life taking priority.

"It feels like a lifetime ago," she whispered, slowly turning her head to look at Natsu. He was staring back, though his eyes were unfocused, leading her to believe he wasn't paying close attention. She spoke anyway, deciding it was his loss if he missed out. "We... we weren't meant to be."

Natsu found himself frowning. He would have patted her on the back, but his hands were currently busy wrapping around his ankles, his mind telling him they needed to be touched for some reason. "I'm sorry."

Lucy's cheek twitched as she fought a smile, oddly happy they ended. Now that the dust had settled, she saw they weren't good for each other. Sure, they got along in the beginning, but it took a lot more to make a long lasting relationship.

Looking back, Lucy didn't think they would have made it to a wedding, and if they had, the marriage wouldn't have lasted. They were too different and wanted different things in life. It was like she said. They weren't meant to be.

"It's fine, really. I'm... I'm fine."

"Was he a good guy?" Natsu asked, surprising her. "Like good to you, kinda good?"

Lucy bit her top lip before shrugging. "Most of the time," she said, deciding that was as close to the truth as she could be. "I wasn't always good to him either though."

"Like what?" Natsu asked, finding that hard to believe. Lucy was a nice person. He couldn't see her being bad to someone if they didn't deserve it.

Lucy huffed through her nose, eyes flitting to the floor in front of them. The moonlight covered the hallway, but it couldn't reach the end, that part being as black as tar.

Lucy blinked, breaking herself away from her thoughts for a moment before allowing herself to think of him. "I may have started a few fights, that I shouldn't have..."

It was hard dating someone in another city, and he hadn't made it easy on her either. Their daily phone calls had dwindled down to once a week if that, and sometimes he took hours to respond to her messages. He always said it was because of school, but that didn't stop her from complaining about the lack of attention.

"I..." Lucy cracked a small smile, finding it strange in a good way to make fun of herself. "I could be a spoiled brat..." She paused, debating if she should reveal more about herself. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she whispered, "When I didn't get my way, I usually distracted myself."

She wasn't going to wait for him to ask, but Natsu did anyway. "How?"

Resisting a sigh, Lucy mumbled, "Partying, mostly. I was usually good, except one time when I..." She flushed, still embarrassed to that day. "I got arrested for public intoxication."

Natsu looked at her, gaping like a fish. "You what?!"

She couldn't meet his gaze, knowing she would smile if she turned her head towards him. "Yeah. My dad made the charges go away, smooth talking and what not. I had some wild nights, if you can believe it."

"I can't see you doing any of that," Natsu said honestly, chuckling at the idea. "But I believe ya."

"You should. I was pretty bad."

Natsu didn't comment, instead letting her finish. "I think he was a good guy. We... We all make mistakes."

"Damn straight," Natsu mumbled, nodding harder than he had to. He cocked his head, blinking a few times to stop himself from getting dizzy. "Were you scared?"

"Of what?" she asked, surprised by his answer.

"Marriage."

"Oh, umm... No. Not really." She furrowed her brows, finding that odd. She had been raised knowing marriage had to be part of her future, so that didn't scare her too much. The way her father always went on about her finding a proper suitor who was financially stable and safe made it sound more like a business arrangement instead of a romantic gesture.

Of course, Lucy loved her romance books where the two were happily in love, riding off into the sunset, but she was also realistic. She didn't expect white horses and a dozen roses for every occasion. She just wanted a companion who respected her and got along with her. For a while, that had been him, but people change, ideas change.

 _'I hope I can change,'_  she thought, proud of herself for getting this far in a conversation. It helped that Natsu was high as hell, likely to forget everything they spoke about. At least, that was what she thought. Everyone was different, some forgetting what happened when they were high, others remembering pretty clearly.

"I've never thought about gettin' married," Natsu confessed, his eyes hooded as he stared at the ceiling. His hands had returned to his lap, merely fiddling with each other while he spoke. "I guess that's normal for a guy, but not all guys..."

He thought of Jellal, remembering how excited and nervous his friend had been when he told Natsu he was planning on asking Erza to marry him. Jellal had been so sure about marriage, but Natsu never had that feeling. Sometimes, he thought he never would.

"I used ta think something was wrong with me, 'cause I never really wanted a relationship and stuff. Still don't think I do..." He sighed, a pressure growing in the front of his forehead as his eyes fell to the floor. "I mean, I find people attractive when I wanna look for that, but adding in all those romantic, mushy feelings just seems so messy, ya know?"

Lucy nodded, speaking more to herself than him. "It can get messy."

He smiled, happy she agreed. "You get it." Natsu closed his eyes, that pressure growing stronger, spreading over his face. "My head feels heavy," he mumbled, trying to rest it against the wall, but it was uncomfortable.

"People think I'm naive, that I'm dense or some shit," Natsu murmured, feeling his head going up and down in waves. It was exhilarating but exhausting at the same time. He enjoyed the ride earlier, but now he wanted off. He wanted to rest. "I'm not dumb. I know how sex works."

He giggled to himself, making Lucy raise a brow. She didn't expect a sound like that to come from Natsu, but she had to admit, it made her want to laugh too. "Oh yeah?"

Natsu nodded, as if proud of himself. "Yup. Got a whole porn stash too." He leaned over, not bothering to open his eyes as he whispered, "It's in that audio manager app. Secret file. No one knows."

"Except me," Lucy whispered, almost shaking her head at his silliness.

"Yeah, but I can trust ya not to tell."

She smiled a little, feeling a burst of confidence as she asked, "Any other secrets... I should know about?" She meant for it to sound teasing, but her tone was curious. Natsu didn't seem to notice either way, pressing his lips together for a moment before breathing out through his nose.

"I ran over a squirrel once." Before Lucy could say a word, Natsu continued, determined to keep her from seeing him as a bad guy. "In my defense, the thing shouldn't have been in the road, and I was driving slow, like super slow, slow. I was playing Pokémon GO slow." Natsu opened his eyes to look at her reaction, but didn't find one. "If you drove over like fifteen miles, it wouldn't let you play right. I still had 'em poppin' up, so I was going real slow."

"I believe you," Lucy said, hoping he wouldn't say 'slow' again. That word was starting to give her a headache. Or maybe it was all the crying from earlier? Or maybe she was just tired? She didn't know, but she did know that word was getting on her nerves.

Natsu nodded, relaxing before shutting his eyes once more, liking the darkness. It made his head feel lighter. "I cried for about ten minutes," he said, surprising Lucy. She didn't breathe a word, waiting for him to start again.

After a solid minute, Lucy wondered if he lost his train of thought or fell asleep. His sudden sigh let her know he was still awake with her, his voice small as he admitted, "I've never told anyone... that."

He didn't ask, but she offered it anyway. "I won't tell."

Nodding, Natsu smiled, his high keeping him from experiencing that same sickening feeling he had whenever he thought of the little furry creature he ran over.  _'Being high is awesome.'_

Lucy almost asked him if he had anything else he wanted to share, but she kept quiet. Guilt trickled into her system out of nowhere when she wished she could tell him more secrets about herself, but part of her still wanted to hold back, still fearing what might happen if she threw herself completely into their friendship.

Which was ridiculous, she knew, but it wasn't enough to make her let go of those fears.

A surge of nausea washed over her, her mind telling her she wasn't good enough to be friends with Natsu. He deserved better than her, and no matter how much she tried silencing that pesky, negative voice in the back of her head that told her she was no good, she couldn't.

_'Besides, he'd be better off without me as his friend. I'm... no good.'_

She had done too many bad things in her short lifetime, and Natsu had proven time and time again that he was better than her.

She would never be good enough.

Lucy swallowed as tears pricked her eyes, but she did her best to stay composed. However, the halls were too quiet and he was right next to her, her shaky breath noticed by Natsu even in his current state of mind.

He blinked a few times before looking over, frowning when he saw her watery eyes. Without thinking, Natsu reached over, fingers skimming her cheek before he turned her head to his. She refused to make eye contact, not that it surprised him, but she didn't resist his gentle moving of her head.

" _Heeee_ y," he whispered, dragging out the word as he pouted. "What happened? I thought we were all good now?"

Despite the emotional turmoil wreaking havoc on her, Lucy couldn't help but snort. She wished it was because she was feeling okay, but it wasn't. Natsu thought they were good? She would never be good, not truly. After what she saw, did, and had done to her, Lucy was convinced she would never recover.

She could try, but there was always a part of her telling her it was useless, that she couldn't amount to anything.

That voice was louder now, kicking her while she was down.

If she could stab that voice in the face and have it shut up for good, she would in a heartbeat.

"I..." Lucy started, trying to put into words how she was feeling. She didn't want Natsu taking pity on her. He already did too much for her, and she didn't want to inconvenience him more.

But, she found herself opening her mouth again. A part of her, bigger than that negative voice, spoke her truth. "I don't think... I'm a good... good friend."

She saw Natsu open his mouth, but before he could speak, she whispered, "I feel like a... a burden."

Natsu's brows pinched together as he tried to keep himself in the moment, even as his mind tried distracting him. "You know you're not, right?" When she didn't answer, he frowned. "Lucy, hey..." He smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone as he tried giving her a solemn smile, but it came off as more of a grin.

He couldn't help it. Despite wanting to be serious, his high made him unbelievably happy. He almost couldn't understand why she wasn't smiling then, but he had to keep reminding himself he was the only one of them stoned out of his mind.

"You're not a burden, okay. Not even a lil bit. So just..." He clenched his teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Please stop thinking you are. This world is so shitty but hanging out with you, when we're just talking and hanging out and stuff, that makes things less shitty."

Even in his condition, Natsu knew there were better ways to phrase that, but he saw a flicker in her deep brown eyes, something within her drawn towards his words.

Natsu saw her swallow before she wiped at the stray tears in her eyes. Once her hand bumped against his, he pulled back, realizing he was too close. Then again, she didn't seem to mind, and he didn't either.

He wasn't too fond of being affectionate with strangers, but Lucy didn't feel that way to him. He felt a bond growing between them. It was small, and strained, but it was still there. She was his friend, and he wouldn't let her withdraw back into her shell. She had come too far, and he didn't want to lose his friend.

"I promise, you're not a burden. Scout's honor." He tried making the sign for boy scouts, but he failed miserably, flashing off four fingers while his thumb tucked into his palm. He thought he nailed it until Lucy gave him a confused look, causing him to drop his hand.

"Okay, you got me. I'm notta scout, but I do swear. Look, you're fine. I dunno what your brain is tellin' ya, but it's wrong. You're welcomed here. Promise. You're really, truly, absolutely, my friend. And a damn good one too if you ask me."

"Okay," Lucy whispered, failing to ignore the dull throb in her chest, like her heart wanted to believe him, but she couldn't, not completely. She nodded, hoping it would put an end to the conversation. She never wanted his pity, and she didn't want him going out of his way to make her feel alright. It wasn't his job.

Lucy almost asked why he was trying so hard anyway, but his next words helped considerably.

"You're muh friend, really. I like havin' ya around. I want you around. Got it?"

Managing a small nod as her heart pounded faster, Lucy looked straight ahead, down the empty hallway that led into darkness. She wondered for a brief moment what Natsu was like in high school.

He had roamed these halls a few years back on a regular basis, only then he was a student. Lucy thought to ask how concerned he was with grades, did he have any other friends besides the ones she already knew about, and what was his favorite part of high school. She ended up keeping those questions to herself.

The only thing keeping her from asking was her own exhaustion, not fear of overstepping. She was sure Natsu would love to talk about himself, not that he was vain. He just seemed to like conversations, and honestly, that wasn't a bad thing. She just wished she was strong enough to contribute to them more.

_'I... I can get stronger... If I try and stop giving up on myself... Maybe I can get better... Maybe.'_

Natsu smiled when he saw Lucy had calmed down, accepting what he said. He hummed before leaning his head against the wall again, hating how bad it felt on his scalp. He lifted it for a moment, feeling that heaviness once again before setting his head on Lucy's shoulder. He did so as if it was the most natural move in the world, his eyes sliding shut as he felt that pressure in his head subsiding.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, feeling the cold material from the hoodie she wore. A few strands of her hair tickled his nose, but he didn't budge, finding Lucy's shoulder ten times better than the wall.

"Yeah," she whispered back, her heart racing, but not in a bad way. Lucy swallowed, her mouth feeling dry despite not smoking anything. She couldn't remember the last time she had a drink of water, now wishing she had a container to carry with her.

She almost smiled when she realized she could help him, even if it was in a simple way like letting him use her shoulder. She could manage that.

"Awesome. 'Cause my head's  _heeeeaavy_."

Lucy's shoulder shook twice as she bit back a laugh. "You've said."

A moment of blissful silence passed between them. Lucy focused on Natsu's breathing, which was easier to hear now that he was closer. Natsu let his mind jump from topic to topic, feeling sated in his new position.

"You're good company," he finally said, causing Lucy to smile.

She knew part of it was Natsu being high, but she didn't care. She held onto that compliment, hoping it was true. "Thanks."

Once again, the silence consumed them. Lucy rested her head against the wall, her eyes sliding shut as she let herself rest. Natsu was with her, meaning it was safe to let her guard down. She wondered how long they would sit in that hallway, but she didn't ask, merely basking in the silence until Natsu decided to break it, his question making her smile.

"You think it's weird I haven't had a first kiss?"

She shook her head, feeling the tips of Natsu's spiky hair brush against her cheek. Her eyes flitted down, but she couldn't see his face from her angle, deciding to give up on that mission. "No, I... I think it's sweet."

Lucy didn't understand why he snorted, grumbling under his breath, "That word. I ain't sweet."

She raised a brow but didn't comment, letting him ramble about whatever he wanted. Lucy was tired, exhausted from the long day and longer night. She had to admit, there was a lot of excitement tonight, more good than bad. Overall, she was happy she joined Natsu's group for Christmas. It beat sitting in their room by herself, waiting for him to come back.

Plus, she felt she did fairly well hanging out with his friends. She didn't cry once in front of them, and that in itself made her proud of herself.

When Lucy yawned, Natsu opened his eyes, realizing it was late. He looked at his watch, groaning at the time. He didn't have to be up early in the morning for work, but he did have to wake up if he wanted breakfast.

"Let's go get Happy," he said, lifting his head from Lucy's shoulder. He was about to ask when he could have his hoodie back from her, but decided against it. She didn't have as much clothes as he did, and it kind of suited her, in a weird way. It looked rather good, if he said so himself.

While Lucy was able to stand without problems, Natsu was another story. He said something about his body feeling super heavy, so Lucy sucked it up and offered him a hand. He took it without delay, allowing her to help pull him up.

"You must be gettin' stronger," he said, poking at her arm through the hoodie. "You hidin' muscles in there?"

Before she could answer, Natsu looked at his own arms, flexing them how he often caught Elfman flexing his own. "I got some, but they're not as big as they used ta be." He frowned, trying to make his biceps bulge, but they were at their limit. He gave up, taking a deep breath before stumbling forward.

"You wanna know what's weird?"

Figuring it couldn't hurt, Lucy asked, "What?"

"Why do stand-up comedians always have stools?"

Lucy shook her head, not bothering to answer him as she helped him down the hall. She watched him sway as he walked, only interfering when he got close to the sides, nearly hitting a few lockers in the process. She would grab onto his arm, pulling him in the opposite direction until he was more stable. A small laugh tumbled from her when he started singing a popular song, making up words when he didn't know the next part.

She tried hushing him a few times, but he wouldn't listen, failing to carry his tune until they reached Cana and Levy's room. As long as no one woke up and complained, Lucy figured it would be okay. Just to be sure though, she rushed him to their room, worried someone would poke their head out and holler at them.

Some people were angry drunks, or became sluggish when they got high. Lucy found Natsu was easier to read when high. He didn't try hiding how he felt or hold back, at least from as far as she could tell. He was just happy. Whether he was happy from his drink or smoke, she didn't know. Either way, she liked seeing him that carefree and silly.

It was nice, and she hoped he felt good too.

When Lucy opened the door, they were met with sobs from inside. Natsu jerked his head back in surprise, then grabbed the door to widen it faster. Once his eyes focused on the classroom, he saw his group of friends gathered around in a tight circle, the sound of a girl crying drowning out their conversation.

Natsu hurried inside, nearly knocking Erza over when he squeezed his way into the circle. There he found the source of the sound, Levy hunched over, one arm cradled by the other. She looked up at him, blinking back tears before sniffling. "It hurts."

"What happened?" he asked, sobering up for a moment, only to let his fear go when Gray chuckled his response.

"Nothing. She's just high as fuck."

"I know!" Levy cried, a laugh mixing with her tears. "I know it doesn't hurt, but my high brain says it does, so it does!"

"Levy, you need to keep your voice down," Erza said, pushing some hair out of Levy's face. It had matted against her cheeks, made wet by her many tears.

"But it hurts, and it doesn't, but I think it does."

"Did she hit it on something?" Lucy whispered, unsure if anyone could hear her. Her heart had dropped when she found out Levy was crying, but upon seeing it was nothing more than Levy's paranoia getting the better of her, Lucy had relaxed.

Levy shook her head, answering for them. "No. It just started h-hurting."

"Does this hurt?" Cana asked, poking at the arm.

Levy shook her head, frowning up at her roommate. "No. It's on the inside that hurts."

"She's fine," Jellal assured, stepping back to look over Natsu and Lucy. "Are you two back to join he next game?" He wasn't sure when they were going to start now that Levy was crying, but their plan was to begin shortly. Levy's outburst had come out of nowhere, the woman gasping at nothing before trying to protect her perfectly fine arm.

"Nah. Me and Luush are goin' to bed."

"Luush?" Cana asked, raising a brow.

Natsu showed off his huge grin as he nodded, giving Levy a pat on the head before moving away to gather their stuff. Their presents were already in his backpack from earlier, the telescope sticking out, preventing him from zipping it. They could keep his phone for music. He could always pick it up tomorrow.

The only other thing to grab was Happy, which Lucy had already taken care of. The feline was like pudding in her arms, just awoken from his nap. She returned to Natsu's side, waiting for him to give the go ahead.

"Need any help?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"We got it. See you alls later. Happy Christmas!"

Some of his friends laughed while others waved, wishing both Lucy and Natsu a Merry Christmas before attending to their distressed host.

On their way back to the classroom, Lucy suggested taking Happy outside to go pee first. Natsu didn't think he hesitated, but it took him a moment before nodding. "Yeah, sounds good."

As soon as they made it outside and the cold air hit Natsu's face, he gasped, surprised by how much clarity he got from the temperature drop. "Holy shit! Fuck! That cold air makes me feel so fucking sober!"

Lucy's eyes rounded at Natsu's outburst. She let go of Happy, letting the feline run towards the grass to take care of his business. She chose to sit on the steps leading into the school while she waited, listening to Natsu's long ramble. Most of it made sense while other parts went over her head.

"God damn. It's so weird being high. It's like, I'm in control of my mind, and I'm aware of what's happening, but I can't make my body cooperate. I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

He looked at her for confirmation, receiving a shake of her head. "I don't think so."

Natsu blinked, sucking in deep breaths of air to keep himself clear. He was ready for his high to be over. It was amusing at first, but he needed to think straight. Plus, he didn't know if he could get to sleep in his condition.

Waiting on a cat was sometimes a chore. Cats liked to take their time, or more accurately, other people's time. Lucy and Natsu had to wait about ten minutes until the cat returned, and by then Natsu was zoned out again, his words no longer as coherent.

"And then they came out with the next gen and don't get me wrong, I like Treecko and stuff, but damn is he green. Like, tone it down some. You're not a Bulbasaur. Those fuckers are green! But anyways, the friendship in that story is so good, like, really good and I just wanna have that with other people. Ya know? Like me and a Charmander, close as fire and shit."

Lucy gave him a confused glance, prompting him to ask, "You get it?"

"No," she said immediately, watching him deflate. "I don't get... a single thing you're saying."

"But... but..." Natsu pouted, holding his arms out like that would help her understand him better. "I just went on that long speech. I don't wanna brag, but I think it was pretty moving."

Lucy shook her head, not bothering to hide her laugh. "No, not at all." She gave him a small smile, finding his reaction funny. "I didn't get it. You were rambling most of it."

"I... No, that doesn't make sense." Natsu stared at his hands, trying to figure out where he went wrong, but before he could, his mind started retreating again. No matter how many times Natsu thought he was coming down before, he was always wrong. He was starting to think he would be high forever. That wouldn't help anyone out. Makarov was sure to fire him, seeing as he would be unfit for duty.

Natsu frowned, remembering his dreams of joining the Marine Corps. It was nothing more than a fantasy now, his dreams cancelled due to the zombies. If the outbreak had happened after he joined, maybe he would be more fit at handling the situation? Or at least allowed to wield a firearm. He loved his knives, but a gun sounded like an easier weapon.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, cautiously touching his back with the lightest pressure she could use.

Natsu didn't react to her touch, barely feeling her. "Yeah... just thinking about stuff... And my speech."

Lucy rolled her eyes, happy he didn't catch that. "I'm sure it sounded really good, in your head."

"It did," he said, nodding. "Wish you coulda heard it."

"Maybe you'll remember tomorrow."

"I hope so. That'd be good." Natsu grinned, showing off his abnormally sharp canines. "I bet you'll be impressed."

Lucy held back a snort, letting him have it. She focused on the darkness outside, spotting Happy trotting back to them. She scooped him up when he got close, waiting for Natsu to stand before they made their way back inside.

"I wonder how long it'll be until I feel, feel..." Natsu pinched his brows together in concentration, his lips pressing into a tight line. His mind went blank, unable to grasp a single word. The only thing he knew was he had to follow Lucy, other than that, he was lost.

"Feel," he mumbled in the halls on their way to the room, repeating that word until they made it to the stairs. Once they hit the second floor, Natsu smiled, blinking slowly as he turned away from the library. "I feel good."

With her back to him, Lucy allowed herself a bigger smile, making up her mind.  _'Yeah. I like when he's high. He's silly.'_

"Home sweet home," Natsu mumbled behind Lucy when she pulled out her key. She maneuvered Happy in one arm while unlocking their door with the other. She opened the door, her eyes on Natsu to make sure he made it in okay. He seemed proud of himself when he strolled inside, only to freeze once he stepped a few feet in. "Oh yeah..."

"What?" Lucy asked, walking in after him, only to have her attention drawn upwards at the glowing ceiling. Her eyes widened, breath hitching as she took in the sight of glow stars everywhere.

She looked around, noticing some had made it to the walls, all three of their names spelled out in stars, hanging over their beds. Lucy blinked in amazement, thinking only two things.

_'Did Natsu really do this?'_

And

_'That's way too many stars! How am I supposed to sleep with all that light?!'_

Instead of complaining, Lucy turned to him, her lips parted as she made out his expression. He seemed in wonder over the stars, his voice airy as he whispered, "I forgot I did this..."

He turned to Lucy, grinning as he held his arms out as if to say 'ta-da!'. "This is the other gift," he said, making Lucy remember earlier when they were exchanging gifts.

She looked up again, mesmerized by the different designs he made on the ceiling. What he was going for was a mystery to Lucy, seeing as she didn't recognize any constellations or patterns. She would later find out Natsu tried making a dragon with the stars, but regardless of if she could figure out what they were or not, she found herself smiling. It was the thought that counted, and Natsu's gift was more thoughtful than she ever imagined.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Lucy set Happy down before turning to Natsu, holding her arms out. She didn't have to ask for him to know what she wanted, smiling as he reached towards her. He embraced her in a hug, the side of her head touching his cheek, right over the scar she gave him. Natsu held her close, feeling warmth trickle into his chest when she gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her face pressed against his shoulder, blinking back happy tears. "You didn't have to do th-that."

"No problem," Natsu whispered back, rubbing his hand along her back, coaxing her to relax in his grip. "It wasn't hard, and I had fun too."

Lucy couldn't remember a time a friend had gone out of their way to do something as meaningful as Natsu had. She smiled against his shoulder, letting her heart be happy for a moment without letting her dark emotions in. It felt too soon to say, but Lucy wanted to tell him he had been the best friend she ever had, and it wasn't just because of this gift.

He was kind, patient, and generous with her. He hadn't given up on her, hadn't made her feel useless. Natsu was the friend she always wanted, and now that he was here, she didn't want to let go.

However, after a minute, Lucy realized she might be overstaying her welcome. She slowly pulled away, but not before whispering a thanks once more. She found a smile on his face when she stepped away, their arms returning to their sides.

It was only when he wasn't touching her did she feel cold again, wondering if it was his body temperature that made her feel warm or the contentment in her heart. Either way, she coveted that warmth. She needed winter to go ahead and end as quickly as possible, hating the cold.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling, admiring his handy work. He had to use a chair for most of them, too short to reach on his own. As long as the glue held up, he was sure his gift would last a while. He snorted, already imagining the stars raining down on them in their sleep if they fell.

That was the reason he had less directly over their beds and more on the other side of the room, that way there was a lower chance of them getting hit in the head.

Natsu closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He was starting to get sleepy, so he mumbled, "Should we get ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she whispered, ready for the night to finally come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the night can't come to an end just yet, because I still have one more chapter about it. :P Sorry Lucy, sorry Natsu. You'll have to endure through a little more before y'all can rest.
> 
> Consent is consent. A drunken yes is not consent. A pressured yes is not consent. Consent needs to be clear before anything can happen. Lucy was raped before the outbreak because she was drunk and with a man who didn't respect her or her body. She didn't do anything wrong by getting drunk (aside from being underaged. She was 19 when she drank, and this story is based on USA laws.) Her being drunk did not give anyone the right to touch her.
> 
> There were two times Lucy's body was violated sexually, once before and once after the outbreak. She has hazy memories of the first time because she was drunk and kept passing out, but she has no memories of the second time because the man choked her until she was unconscious before raping her. Lucy flinching away from people has way more to do with the physical and mental torture she experienced when captured than anything else, but the other trauma she experienced does contribute to it too.
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? I liked writing the random parts where Natsu got off topic. I hope you liked this chapter. Natsu finally showed her the gift! Next chapter Lucy mentions her gift to him, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten. We get more information about Lucy's captors next chapter too. It's going to be an angsty one, but it's necessary for her to get better. I promise, she's on the road to recovery.
> 
> Oh! And I planned out the rest of this story. Some parts are vague, but I generally know what's going to happen and when. I don't know the exact amount of chapter there will be since I never know how long it'll take me to cover a part. Like this Christmas arc, it wasn't supposed to be this long, and then sometimes I combine chapters if they're not long enough. Right now the rough estimate is 140 chapters, but that number will definitely change. It'll take me a long time to finish this story, but I promise, I won't give up on it. I'm too invested in it.
> 
> Also, I decided this year for Nanowrimo, I'm going to try to finish Leatherneck. I have roughly 11-12 chapters to write to finish it up, and I think I can manage most of that if not all during November. I won't be starting any new multichapter stories until that one and Open Marriage are finished. There's too much pressure already to update all these fics. I'm not going to add more in. I do reserve the right to write one-shots though. Those are easier to knock out sometimes than multiple chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry this author's note was so long, just had a lot to say. Also, I've been distracted lately watching iZombie. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you look out for it. :)
> 
> Thank you for every single kudo, hit, bookmark, subscribe, and comment! Shout out to the incredible people who gave me feedback last time: Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, MissVarta, Tsunderebooklover, Ressa4043, and Liss4D!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Five: Nightmares
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> A tightness started working its way through Lucy's body, her throat feeling thick as she moved towards Natsu's bed. She felt her muscles protest, wanting her to retreat to her own bed for rest. She ignored it in favor of getting closer to Natsu, waiting until he was situated under his blankets before clearing her throat.
> 
> Natsu glanced up, blinking a few times before whispering, "Yeah?"
> 
> "I... don't want to... to sleep alone tonight."
> 
> When Natsu's eyes widened in shock, she realized she worded that wrong. She waved her hands in front of her frantically, trying to dismiss that thought as soon as possible. "Happy! I-I meant I want to sleep with H-Happy."
> 
> "Oh," Natsu sighed, relieved yet worried. He held his cat closer to him, finding his body relaxed. Happy was just trying to sleep, not particularly caring who with. "Well, I really wanna sleep with Happy..." He saw the look of disappointment in her eyes, his chest tightening with confliction. "So looks like we have a problem..."
> 
> When Lucy frowned, he resisted the urge to groan, wishing they could clone Happy for one night so they both got what they wanted. He didn't want to give up his cat, needing comfort of his own, yet he felt bad for Lucy. She didn't ask for much, and he knew she had to be feeling upset after their talk too.
> 
> After a long pause, Natsu gave her an odd shrug, the action prevented while he was on his side. "I have an idea... We can both kinda get our way."


End file.
